One Hell of a Nanny
by HeinousWriter
Summary: *Warning: INCLUDES MANGA EVENTS* Rina was taken in by Vincent as a child and has been raised as a nanny/maid for his sons. She is from the future, but she has accepted this as her new home. Watch as Rina's relationship grows with the Phatomhive family and the upsetting events that come into perspective in the near future and its effects. SebastianxOC!slowburn
1. Pinky Promises

**Hey people,**

**This is a fanfic about a sister relationship with the twin brothers and how it will influence Our Ciel in future outcomes. For a little bit, this fanfic is going to be consumed with cuteness overload and familial circumstances. _Another thing I would like to point out is, that Our Ciel's name, for the time being, is going to Fenian till the mishap with the cult happens. Real Ciel is going to the lost twin for the time being (obviously). _So I want to clear that up before any confusion. The reason I chose Fenian is because of this website that suggests that it could be his real name theory. If you have any questions about this fanfic and its interworkings, please send me a message or just comment. **

**I hope you all enjoy this fanfic chapter, I would enjoy honest opinions about it.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Enjoy!**

**UPDATE:**

**If any new readers don't care much about OC moments with the twins, please head to chapter 13 as that is when the manga event begins to take place in. Thanks for stopping by! :)**

**I MADE A DISCORD SERVER for Kuroshitsuji, if you liked this chapter please join my server where I will be at. :)**

**Link: **** /dtGfyPP**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Today was quite beautiful out. The Spring air was dancing all around giving everyone a warm feeling to start the day. The cloth in my hands was semi-soaked as I hang it up on a wire. Being a maid/nanny was annoying as usual, but this family paid really well. Not to mention, everyone here is equivalent to a family. I was lucky when the owner of this mansion found me. I was lost and afraid at the time he found me.

The truth is I came here from the future. Only Vincent knows this since I was a thirteen-year-old trying to understand what the hell was going on. Of course, I was reluctant at first, as it was a strange man offering to let me live with him out of nowhere. I have no idea how I ended up here, but it was quite a traumatic experience. Chuckling softly at the memory, I grab another towel and hang it up.

Vincent and Rachel thought I was the strangest child ever. Rachel was expecting her own child when I came into the picture. She treats me a bit coldly since I am only a servant, not to mention how often I am around her children; even if it's my job partially. Though, that's just how nobles are I suppose. Vincent was a different person entirely, he treated me like I was his daughter. It may be because I was from the future, but as time grew long between us, I began to look up to him as a father figure.

I never had a father. My mother got knocked up by some guy in the bar. I was totally unexpected of course; the guy was a dead beat. It took a while for my mom to accept me at first, but as I grew so did her maternal side. She became the best mom I could ever ask for. Smiling sadly to myself, I hang up the last sheet in the laundry and leave shortly afterward.

I wish I had a picture of her, I miss her dearly. I miss the time I came from also. All the technology and most of all, I miss the plumbing system. Passing a window, some movement catches my eye, only to find Ciel running around outside with Sebastian, the dog. I smile down at the scene briefly and wonder where the other twin was hiding. I had a great relationship with the twin brothers, they both looked up to me as their big sister.

I love those cuties so much. I start to make my way to Fenian's room, wondering if he was in there. This mansion was so big, I get tired of walking it every single day. I come up to his room and knock on the door softly to alert someone was here.

"Feni?" I ask curiously, waiting for a response.

I hear some scuffles inside, "It's open!" he responds back.

Smiling, I open the door a crack and peek inside, "There you are." I said as I walk in and close the door behind me. "What's up, sport?"

He scowls at my nickname for him, but it is replaced with a happy smile soon after. "Rina!" he exclaims while getting up and running towards me.

I laugh as he hugs my legs with his small arms, squeezing them tightly. I pat his head gently, "Woah there, why are you so excited?" I ask while my smile stretches a bit further at his action.

"I'm always happy to see you!" he shouts slightly in retort.

Shaking my head in amusement, I reach down and pick him up, holding him against my hip. He wraps his scrawny arms around my neck with a big smile. "You just saw me this morning."

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you." he pouts.

I laugh again at his confession, "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," he replies knowingly with a small blush. "Are you done with your chores?"

Silently, I mentally checkmark most of the things I did today with a hum in thought. "I believe so. Why?" I ask curiously, but already have a gut feeling of what he was going to respond with.

"Can we play? Please!" Fenian begs, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Smirking, I had already guessed that is what he wanted to do. "Mmm. I don't know. ~" I sing-song teasingly, pretending to give it some thought. "It might cost you." I warn playfully while walking over to his bed with a plan already in mind.

He stares at me curiously and a bit anxiously, "L-like what?" he asks a bit worried about the price.

"That I-" I begin and smirk playfully. Using my other hand, I begin to tickle his stomach suddenly. He erupts into a fit of giggles, "...get to tickle you!"

He continues to laugh, and I toss him onto the bed. He lands face first with an 'oof' sound. He tries to scramble off the bed quickly to escape my fingers. "Not so fast, squirt!" I shout teasingly and dive for him on the bed.

I grab his leg last second before he could slip out. I tickle his stomach and he began to laugh and breath hard. "S-Stop!" he stutters loudly, trying to escape my grasp with a huge smile.

"Not till you admit defeat!" I exclaim and try to tickle his armpits.

He struggles some more, still laughing hard and squealing when I hit a particular spot. "O-Okay. I g-give up." he surrenders breathily.

I stop with my own fit of giggles and lay next to him on the bed. The only sound being made was the puffs of air flowing in and out of his mouth. I know for a fact we had matching grins on our faces. Just as I was about to relax, I feel him attack my side with his own fingers with a laugh.

I shriek and try to make a quick escape out of the bed, but he grabs the cloth on my maid dress. His tugs were quite weak, but I pretend to get pulled back with a dramatic yelp. Laughing now that he was attacking my side, "Somebody save me! I'm being attacked!" I shout out loud dramatically.

Fenian laughs at my torture, "Whoever saves you will have to go through me first!" he claims with a child-like menacing smile, but it looked just adorable on him in my opinion.

My laughs get cut off when someone makes their presence known from the door, "What in the..." Rachel steps into the room with a slight frown. I blush in embarrassment at being caught and Fenian's fingers stop. We were both looking at his mother. She sighs, "Really? Don't you have chores to do instead of playing with _my _son?" she taunts sternly.

I wince at her tone, already hearing the scolding in my head. This woman does not like me playing with her sons. To be honest, I think she gets a bit jealous. Rachel was kind to me from time to time and I know that she loves her children. Though, she does not have the relationship I share with them. I bonded better with Feni compared to Ciel, but Ciel still looks up to me and likes to be near me.

I get up from the bed, knowing Rachel wanted me out by the way she was glaring at me. "I'll see you later, Feni!" I wave at him with a sad smile.

He pouts, but it quickly develops into a scowl, "No I want you to stay!" he shouts.

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise, "Fenian..." she trails off at his sudden change in attitude.

I look at him a bit astonished, "Fenian, we'll play later."

He shakes his head stubbornly, "No! I want to now!" he declares with a glare at his mom.

"Listen here-" I cut off Rachel before she could scold him.

"Fenian," I begin and squat until my eyes are at his eye level. I could find his eyes building up angry tears. "You gotta listen to your mother, okay? I pinky promise we'll play later tonight, with your brother even." I hold out my pinky to him with a cheerful smile.

He frowns, a bit miffed, but holds up his pinky reluctantly also, "Fine. You better not be lying."

I smile again this time reassuringly, "I never go back on our pinky promises." I swear. He smiles back, being affected by my own.

I wrap my pinky around his and together we chant. "Pinky swear made, whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. ~" We sing together while shaking our clasped pinkies together in rhythm with big grins on our faces. "Sealed with a kiss..." we both sing while raising our thumbs up together at the word 'kiss' and press them against each other.

We both giggle childishly, and I let go of his pinky with a reluctant wave. Rachel moves out of the way, avoiding my eyes entirely. Frowning, I make my way out the door with a depressed sigh. That woman really saps my energy sometimes. I decide to make my way to the kitchen to grab a snack. After walking down countless hallways and stairs, I find myself in the kitchen before long. The chefs and assistants were preparing dinner with the usual racket.

It smelt heavenly in here and it makes my stomach growl. Hopefully, there will be leftovers to eat. Smirking at that thought, I grab an apple sitting on the worker's table that was in a bowl and head outside. I greet some of the workers with polite 'hellos' on my way to the door that leads out into the backyard; wondering if Ciel was still outside with Sebastian.

I sit on the steps that lead down to the actual pavement which stretches out to the grass. It truly was beautiful out today; I take a deep breath as the wind brushes against my face. One thing that was nice about the eighteenth century, was the lack of pollution. I chomp slowly at my green apple in thought about life. I think about school suddenly, that's usually the last thing I think of.

I miss it too I realize the people, the learning. I miss getting an education I suppose. I planned on going to college to become something or someone. I was not sure what I wanted to study when I grew up at that age. Though, it seems I'll never get to experience that chance here. Since women were practically suppressed, I think miserably. Grumbling incoherent words under my breath, I did not hear someone's footsteps next to me as I was stuck in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" someone speaks up next to me.

Turning to my left, I find Vincent smiling down at me with a raised eyebrow, "Ah, hey Vincent." I greet him casually.

I never called him by his title as I find it weird, the title part anyways. No one says that shit back home. He never seems to mind though, only if he's in the presence of another. "How are you on this fine day?" he asks while sitting down next to me.

I smile warmly, "Mmm. Not so bad, definitely could be worse."

"That's good. What was on your mind earlier? I saw you scowling at the ground." he laughs slightly while turning his gaze out toward the forest that boarded his property.

I let out a small breathless chuckle, "I was thinking about school. Then women suppression and how much it sucks ass." I admit with a slight smirk.

He blinks rapidly, a bit stunned at my language, "Oh, I see. I forgot you were going to, what was it? A public school, right?" he asks, not sure if he was using the right term.

I nod in amusement, "Yep, that's it."

"The future is quite different compared to now." he says randomly with an expression of awe.

"A total difference! You have no idea, no matter how much I tell you." I exclaim a bit loudly, thinking of all the comparisons. "To be honest, there are a couple of things that weird here." I point out while taking another bite of my apple I forgot briefly.

He turns his attention back to me with his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Like what?"

I put a finger on my chin, thinking of multiple things. "For one, the phones you people have. They are practically mobile and look different compared to some I've seen on television. Compared to our eighteen hundred anyways." I recall.

He tilts his head in confusion, "I'm afraid I do not understand."

I laugh at his reaction, "There's a lot you don't understand, Vincent." I tease him lightly.

A tick mark on his forehead appears and he scowls at me playfully, "You know I could kick you-"

I intercept his sentence with a shout, "No! Please, I need you!" I retort dramatically, though I already know he was joking as this was a normal threat from him.

He bursts out with a laugh and bumps his shoulder with mine, "Joking." he says.

I shake my head amusingly and watch as Ciel pops out of nowhere. Sebastian was following him and they both spot us. Ciel smiles at our presence and runs toward us. "Father! Sis!" Ciel exclaims.

He abruptly slows down and was huffing from the run. Sebastian was at his side and the dogs walks up to me with his tail wagging. "Hey, kiddo!" I reply and scratch Sebastian's ears in greeting.

Vincent nods in greeting to his son with a warm smile. "What are you up to, Ciel?"

"Playing with Sebastian. It's really nice out." Ciel mentions and explains still smiling at us.

"Ciel, you wanna play with your brother and me tonight?" I ask with my own smile at the thought of hanging out with them.

He nods excitedly, "Of course!"

"Sounds like a plan."

Vincent gets up from beside me and flashes a small smile at the both of us. "I have to go. I will talk to both of you some other time."

Ciel and I watch as Vincent walks away and back into the mansion. "Let's go get you cleaned up, Ciel. It's almost dinner time after all." I offer while getting up also with a stretch.

"Ugh, fine." he complains slightly, walking up the stairs.

I offer my hand for him to hold and he takes it gladly. We leave Sebastian outside because he enjoys laying in the sunlight. I toss my apple in the garbage quickly on the way in. Ciel and I make our way to his bathroom and I ditch him for a moment to fetch some bathwater. Filling the buckets up with steaming water, I make my way up with two. These god damn things were heavy as hell.

I huff my way up all the damn stairs and march to his bedroom. The door to it was already open and I walk into the adjoining bathroom connected to his room. Ciel was standing next to the tub patiently and smiles when I am through the door. I set one bucket down and pour the other one into the tub. I did the same with the other one.

"I'll grab you some new clothes." I tell him and make my way out the door again.

I hear him moving around and getting into the water. I grab a decent outfit quickly and lay it out on his bed. I take the clean rag I took with me on my way back up here and walk back into the bathroom. Ciel was waiting again but in the tub. He had a slight pout on his face.

"What's wrong, kid?" I ask a bit worried the water was not warm enough.

His pout increases with my question and he shifts in the tub, "I don't like baths."

I sweatdrop and shake my head, "Aw, come on they're not that bad."

I grab some soap that people use for their whole body and hair. It was a weird adjustment; I was always wondering where my other bottles were. His hair was already soaked, and I place one hand above his forehead to not get soap into his eyes.

I scrub his hair with my hand first, dragging my nails against his scalp. I feel him relax instantly against the tub. Both brothers had a weakness for this I found out and it amuses me endlessly. He hums as I massage his head, "You're lucky you know that?" I tell him with a small smile.

He peeks a curious eye open, "What do you mean, sis?"

"It must be nice not having to do anything." I complain slightly with a slight pout.

He tilts his head, not understanding, "I don't get it."

I laughed shortly, "Nothing Ciel, nothing."

It was silent for a little bit and I rinsed his hair out with a bowl that was next to me. Next, I lather up the rag with more soap and begin to scrub his body. It was silent between us, but I could not think of anything to talk about.

"Rina?" he calls my name out randomly, bringing my attention back to him.

"Yeah?"

He shifts in the tub again as I scrub his stomach, "What did you do before you came here?" he asks curiously out of nowhere.

I freeze and stop my scrubbing momentarily, "What makes you ask that?" I ask, a bit taken away by his question.

Ciel glances at me with innocent-like eyes, "I heard you talking to father, but I got confused with what you were saying."

My eyes widen and I gulp nervously, I continue to scrub him down. "Forget about it, Ciel. Don't tell anyone you heard those things either, understand?" I tell him seriously while staring into his big blue eyes.

He tenses underneath my hands at the hard stare I was giving him. Eventually, he nods, "Okay. I won't." he replies earnestly.

"It'll be our little secret." I say with a smile, to make the situation less tense.

He smiles back and relaxes again, "Right!"

"I think I'm done washing you. Stand up and unplug the drain, will you?" I ask him and inform while grabbing a tan towel.

He does as I say and steps out of the tub, trying not to get water everywhere. I rub the towel over his hair first, making it stick up in various places when I took the towel away from it. I rub his body down gently and one more time through his hair. I wrap the towel around his form, and he follows me back out to his room.

Getting him dressed quickly, I briefly look at my pocket watch to see it was nearly time for dinner. A bit in a rush I comb out his hair and toss the comb back down afterward on the table stand. "All done!" I exclaim proudly.

He smiles back at me with a cute blush, "Thanks, sis!"

Before I know it, he hugs my legs in appreciation and gives a bigger smile, "You're the best! See you later!"

I watch him leave his room with a small smile. These kids were going to be the death of me...


	2. Weak Wills Sore High

**Hello guys,**

**Here is the new chapter, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far because I take great joy out of writing this fanfic so far. **

**I shall let you read now,**

**Thanks!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Walking around, I was on the search for Fenian. I have not seen him since I woke him up this morning. Everyone I ask has not seen him either. I check multiple rooms for him that I think he may be hiding in but come back Fenian-less. I heave a great sigh, getting tired of searching for him. Where was the little rascal?

I find my feet coming to a stop to the doors that lead outside. He couldn't be out there, could he? He's strictly not allowed to be outside. He had weak health and the medicine is shit here in this time period. I'm my mom gave me shots to counter-act a lot of the diseases throughout here. Fenian has very bad asthma though, part of his poor health. If only I could take him to the future to take care of it. He'd be as healthy as the next person.

I open the doors hesitantly, really hoping I do not find him out here. It was a bit windier out today than usual, cool air kisses my cheeks as I walk out to the giant yard. It was a chilly Spring day and that only increases my worry more. I debate on calling his name out but doubt he will come out even for me. I know he wants to go outside and play more than anything.

Biting my lip anxiously, I search for bushes and trees to see if I could find him. I even asked Vincent earlier if he's seen his son and replied with a negative. Giving up on the searching because there was a lot more area to cover. I cup my hands around my mouth, "Fenian!" I scream out loud, hoping the wind helps scatter my voice.

I wait for a moment and twirl around in place waiting for him to make himself known. Although, I got no reply or any sign of him. "Fenian! Please come out, I promise to not yell out at you!" I scream again in hopes to coax him out of hiding.

I wait for a couple more minutes and there is no sign of him still. Perhaps, he was never out here, to begin with? I think to myself in doubt. Sighing in defeat, I begin to make my way back to the mansion.

"Rina!" I hear someone call my name behind me.

I spin around to find Fenian quite a bit away next to a bush. I jog over to him and met up with him very shortly. He was holding his arm and avoiding my eyes, looking at the ground and kicking his foot against it guiltily.

Smiling that I found him, I kneel onto the ground to look up into his eyes. "There you are. You had me worried, sport." I inform him and he continues to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry..." he mutters lowly with a frown.

Feeling bad for him, I grab his hand's and wrap them in mine. "It's alright, Fenian. I understand." I tell him honestly.

His eyes flicker to mine briefly till he directs them away again. He slips his hands out of my grasp slowly and they fall to his sides in tiny fists. "How could you? You can go outside whenever you want! I have to inside and watch everyone have fun." he complains angrily, shaking slightly too.

I frown at his confession, already knowing he felt this way. I sigh sadly and guiltily, debating a whole bunch of thoughts of what to say or do. "Hey now, Fenian, look at me," I tell him confidently, trying to encourage him. He shakes his head in refusal and I watch a couple of tears peek out from the corner of his eyes. "Fenian, look at me," I demand more sternly.

He shakes his head once more and I grab his chin, forcing his eyes into mine. "Look. At. Me." I say slowly. "Deep breathes, kid. One, inhale, Two exhale." I instruct him to do as he was breathing harshly in anger and from some sobs, he let out. He copies my chest movements of air circulation and he begins to appear better as he does so. "There we go." I encourage, happy he calmed down a little.

I grab his shoulders reassuringly and smile warmly, "We're you afraid to come out here? By yourself?" I ask.

He freezes in my grasp and stares down into my eyes with his own that waver. Eventually, he nods although a bit reluctantly, "I was..."

I nod, for him to keep going, "I was, afraid but I made myself come out here because I wanted to. I'm really weak, sis." he cries out and his face scrunches up in a mix of emotions.

I do not say anything for a moment, but wipe some of his tears away with the sleeve of my dress. "Have you always felt like this?" I ask in wonder and concern. His only response was a single nod, his eyes were screwed shut. "You know what I have to say about that, Fenian?" I begin to say with a soft smile.

He opens his eyes for a moment in wonder, they were red from crying. I take that as a sign that he was listening, "I say it's okay to be weak. It's okay to afraid. The important thing is that we face our fears. You know why?" I advise and ask him with a warm smile.

He shakes his head in response, "Why?" he blubbers in wonder.

I grab his hands briefly and raise them to my lips, "Because that's what makes us strong."

Fenian stares at me, not uttering a single a word. I could feel the sunlight hit my back, making me feel warm all over. His eyes lit up with realization at my words, his expression shifts to one of understanding and awe. "Sis, you're really smart." he comments.

He flashes me with an adorable smile and the wind pushes his hair back. I blush at his cuteness and grab him for a quick hug. "You're pretty smart too, kid." I chuckle lightly as he wraps his own arms around me.

He laughs with me and I get an idea. "Say, since we're out here." I begin to say with a slight smirk. "Wanna do something fun?" I ask, pulling back from him.

He smiles widely and practically jumps up and down in excitement. "You're going to let me play outside?!" he shouts joyfully, buzzing with nervous energy.

I nod rapidly, "For a short minute. I really don't you getting sick."

He jumps in the air with a shout of happiness, practically dancing almost. I couldn't deny the kids wish to be outside because I could not blame him. "I promise I won't!" he exclaims, waiting for me to tell him what we're going to do.

I chuckle at this and shake my head, "You can't promise something like that." I jest and stand up, my joints cracking in the process. "Alright. Arms out." I command and take two steps back.

He looks at me curiously but does as I say. "Sis, what game are we going to play?" he asks in confusion.

"It's not really a game. But it's fun, I promise. Now, are you ready to fly?" I ask gleefully and grab a hold of his wrists one in each hand.

He pales slightly, "What do you-" he begins, but I cut him off by spinning around in a circle and his body goes flying as I lift him above the ground. He yells automatically at being lifted off the ground and spinning in a circle. "Ahhh! Sis!?" he shrieks, still shouting at the flying sensation.

Eventually, he starts to laugh and scream, having fun now. I laugh with him, also enjoying the fact he was having fun. "Let me know if you start breathing hard, Fenian!" I shout over the sound of our laughter.

Assuming he heard me, I continue spinning us. About ten minutes later, I stop us as I was extremely dizzy and so was, he. We laugh while landing on the grass with 'oofs'. While the world was spinning, I noticed a figure coming closer to us. I hold my head, trying to focus my vision. The person was small, and I immediately identify that it was Ciel walking towards us.

My vision focuses till the point I could see clearly again, I smile and wave at Ciel as he was only a couple feet away. "Yo." I greet at his frowning face.

"What is Fenian doing out here?" Ciel asks me, with a bit of a glare.

Blinking at his expression, I clear my throat nervously, "Er, I found him out here."

He nods at my answer and continues to berate me, "And why are you guy's not inside yet?"

"Well, I thought Feni deserved to be out here for a second." I speak up for Fenian and myself.

Ciel sighs worriedly, his stern stare turning to one of understanding. He smiles at both of us calmly, "Feni, did you have fun?" Ciel asks earnestly.

Fenian nods, "Yeah. Sis made me fly."

I sweat drop on how he says it and Ciel tosses me a confused look. "Wanna try?" I ask while standing up.

Ciel shakes his head in response, "Not sure if I want to get hurt."

Frowning, I grab his wrists gently, "You're such a wuss." I joke while sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

His face gets beet-red for a minute, "I am not! Take that back!" he yells, fuming on the spot.

I snicker and tighten my hold on his wrists and began to twirl us around fast. He shrieks at being lifted in the air by the force and his sight getting mixed up. "Wahhhhh!"

Laughing really hard, Fenian joins me, watching his brother. I stop us a couple minutes later and Ciel was breathing intensely. "Sis, I hate you." he cries while he tries to straighten his hair out from it being tussled around in the wind.

"No, you don't" I correct him with a smile and Ciel pouts back. "Shall we go back inside?" I ask them, already making my way to the mansion.

They both smile with a nod and run up to my sides. They grab my offering hands happily and I swing our arms back and forth. It was a tiny bit of a walk, but no one minded.

"Father talked to me today," Ciel announces to us as we walk back. My eyebrow rises in curiosity and Fenian looks at his brother also curious. "He said he was going to begin assigning tutors to Fenian and I." he continues, looking at the mansion in thought.

A bit surprised by the sudden development, I look at the mansion in wonder also. "That sucks. You guys are going to have less free time." I inform them.

They both pout at the news, "So we don't see you anymore?" Ciel and Fenian ask together with a pout.

My eyes widen at their synced conclusion, "Well, more like not as often."

They scowl slightly while we make our way up the stairs. I pull the door open for them and they head in first. "I'll see you guys soon. I'm going to take a short nap before dinner service begins." I tell them and we say our 'goodbyes'.

Departing from them, I head up to my bedroom. I'm exhausted, I barely got any sleep last night. I had an odd dream. There was a being involved, I want to identify the being as male. All I know is that they were shrouded in black and had these tremendously beautiful glowing, fuchsia eyes.

The being never hurt nor talked to her. Never really seemed to see her either. Like he was just passing by someone on the street. Though I woke up with a feeling tingling in my neck and I was sweating like crazy. I sort of fear going to sleep now. The dream was a bit too eerie for my liking. I sigh tiredly and turn the corner of the hall, only to run smack dab into someone.

I hold my nose and step back afterward, "Ah, sorry." I apologize immediately.

The person chuckles deeply, "It's quite alright, Rina."

I recognize it as Vincent's voice and I smile at his presence, "Oh, it's just you."

He huffs, "Just me? I feel so unimportant now."

Realizing how it sounded to him, I try to clear up the misunderstanding by tumbling out a bunch of words. He gives me a 'really?' look, but soon snickers at my wild gestures. "I am only joking." Vincent confesses with an amused smirk.

I rub the back of my head awkwardly and laugh a little, "Of course."

"Where are you headed?" he asks curiously.

I let out a yawn, "To take a nap."

He frowns, noticing my baggy eyes, "Not sleeping well?"

I shake my head, "Odd dream woke me up randomly last night."

He nods in understanding, "Ah, I see. Before I let you go, I have something to discuss with you." he claims. A bit curious, I nod for him to continue, "I have hired tutors for the boys." he starts off, not sure if I heard the news yet.

"Ciel said so. I was a bit surprised as it was out of nowhere."

He nods seriously, "Yes, they will begin next week. I thought I'd let you know so you can adjust to the schedule taking place."

"Thanks, Vincent. I appreciate it."

He tosses me a small smile, "Another thing I would like to inform you about is a party I must go to London. I will be taking my sons with me. I was wondering if you could accompany us. I don't need them getting into any trouble." he explains to me, a bit hopeful I would accept.

A bit shocked by the offer, I smile back, "I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you, Rina. I will make it up to you."

I shake my head in refusal, "Vincent, you have been taking care of me for a long time. I don't need anything else."

He smiles warmly and grasps my shoulder, giving it an appreciative squeeze. "I will give you the date later. You go take a nap."

And with that, he lets go and takes off down the corridor. I touch my shoulder and smile again. I walk down to my door and open it with a tired sigh. Closing it behind me, I take off my corset and fling it across the room with vigor. Hating the damn thing always squeezing me to death.

I crawl into my blankets and rest my head on my pillow with a content sound. Sleep takes over again before I knew it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I ended up taking a two-hour power nap and I felt a lot better. I didn't have any weird dreams again so that was a plus. I walk to the other side of the mansion to check up on the brothers and get them ready for dinner if they needed it. I stop by Ciel's room first and knock on the door. I wait for a response but don't receive one.

I open the door slowly and peer inside, I scan the room for any sign of him. I find Ciel laying on his bed, sleeping. Smiling softly at the scene, I walk in and close the door quietly to not disturb him. Man, I wish I had a camera to take pictures with. These kids were so adorable, even when they were babies. Gushing at the sleeping boy, I tiptoe up to his bedside.

I sit on the edge and brush a few stray hairs away from his closed eyes with my fingertips. His eyes flutter slightly, "Mother..." he mutters softly, only half awake.

"Wrong. It's Rina." I correct him with a small laugh.

He groans and flashes me a sleepily smile, "Oh, sorry."

I wait for him to wake up more and he sits up eventually with a yawn, "Copied what I was planning on, huh?"

He blushes lightly in embarrassment, "Maybe."

"Well, you look dressed decent enough." I comment combing my fingers through his hair to straighten it out. "Go get some dinner." I tell him and stand up.

He smiles again at me as he exits his room. I follow him out and close the door behind me. Time to get the other brother. Their doors were next to each other and I twist the knob to Fenians room.

"Fenian!" I shout excitedly, trying to scare him.

He shouts in surprise and twists to look at me from his book, "Sis! You scared me!"

I laugh maniacally with an attached smirk, "That was the point."

He pouts with a mini-glare and I walk up to his bed which he was sitting against. "What you are reading?" I ask and sit down next to him curiously.

"An old children's book." Fenian states while holding it up to show me.

"Oh, I remember reading that one to you guys." I say while analyzing the cover of it.

He nods and smiles, "Yeah. Do you have a favorite book?" Fenian asks me, looking up briefly from the book.

I hum in thought, thinking of various things I've read, "When it comes to children's books, I would have to say Peter Pan. If we're talking about my all-time favorite, it would definitely have to be the Harry Potter series."

He tilts his head in wonder, "I've never heard of those."

I chuckle and grab the book from his hands, bookmarking it before closing it. Setting it behind me, I get up and Fenian follows suit. We walk out his door and I pick up the conversation, "Ah, you probably won't ever get the chance to read them. A shame really."

I sigh sadly at that thought and he frowns, "Why not?"

"They are, uh, lost I suppose you would say." He hums in understanding. "Doesn't mean I can't tell you what they are about sometime."

Fenian beams excitedly at me, "Please do!"

I chuckle as we make our way downstairs to the formal dining room. Coming to a stop, I push the door open for him and he walks inside with a small smile. I stand outside the doors; wish I could eat with the family. That's one thing I have never been able to partake in. Sighing, I leave the dining room doors and head to the kitchen to fetch myself a meal. Today, has been quite the emotional rollercoaster.


	3. Weirdo's and Cake

**Hello guys!**

**Sorry, this took so long, I was so busy with finals week for school. I've been slowly writing this throughout my spare time. But, now I am done with school and will be posting these regularly. Sorry again, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Leave lots of comments, I love looking through them! **

**Thanks,**

**Till next time!**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Straightening out the boy's outfits, I smile at them. "You both look so adorable." I pinch their cheeks playfully.

Ciel tries to push my hand away with slight annoyance and Fenian blushes lightly at my compliment, "Sis!" Ciel whines, trying to latch my fingers off.

I giggle at his behavior, "I bet you're going to get lots of women's attention tonight." I gush, wanting to take a picture of them.

I let go of their cheeks and Ciel frowns, "I already have a fiancé." Ciel claims proudly, though I could tell he was embarrassed to say so.

I gag at the thought of him being married to his cousin, Elizabeth, "People shouldn't marry their family." I comment. "Not to mention, you're too young for these pressures. I even told your father so!" I exclaim and huff angerly.

"If father says so, then I have no choice in the matter." Ciel states in a depressive manner.

My eyes widen in shock, this child already has bad thoughts, "Well, if I have anything to say about it. You should enjoy your young life as long as possible." I advise while getting up from my kneeling position on the floor, back cracking in the process.

I turn my attention to Fenian, wondering why he was so silent. "Fenian? You good?" I ask in concern.

His big blue eyes flicker up to mine, "Just a little nervous." Fenian mumbles lowly.

I smile in assurance, "Don't worry, Fenian. It'll be like the parties your parent's host. Just somewhere else." He nods silently, still looking very anxious. Seeing his reaction, I decided to keep on reassuring him, "If it makes you feel better, you have me, your brother, even your father there. Right next to you."

He seems to process my statement and he nods again, flashing the both of us a shy smile. I nod back and hold out my hands, "Alright, kiddos. Ready?" I ask.

They both take my hands and we walk out of Fenian's bedroom together. We meet Vincent by the front doors and pile into the carriage waiting for us. It was evening out, the sun slowly setting outside creating an ombre of colors. Fenian sat by my side and Ciel was sitting next to his father. It was silent for the first ten minutes until I got bored out of my mind.

"Why haven't smartphones been invented yet?" I groan, slinking back in my seat lazily.

Fenian peers up at me curiously, "What's that, sis?"

I purse my lips in response, missing my iPhone and its many games, "Something that makes this ride more entertaining."

"Oh," Fenian responds, slightly understanding. "Can I have one?" he asks afterward.

I stare at him for a moment in amusement and I begin to laugh, "You're too young, plus it doesn't exist."

Smiling somberly, I turn my attention to the people in front of me, Vincent seemed amused and Ciel appeared to be stuck in his own world. "Say, Vincent, what's this party for anyways?" I ask in wonder, looking down at my simple maroon dress. He made me wear something decent for the party.

Vincent merely smirks in response, "Mainly business."

"And it's okay to bring your sons because?" I drawl, sending him a judgmental look.

He chuckles while shifting his gaze out to the window, "It's nothing like that, Rina. Plus, it's good for the boys to meet others."

I shake my head and roll my eyes, "Whatever you say, boss."

I cross my arms over my chest and get comfy again with a small yawn. I feel someone shake me abruptly and I find it was Fenian, "What?" I ask, wondering what he needs or wants.

He squirms slightly in his seat, "C-Can I lay in your lap, Rina?" Fenian asks shyly, avoiding my eyes slightly in embarrassment.

I coo at his adorableness and drag him over to me, settling him into my lap, "Of course, cutie!" I squeal lightly with an adoring smile. He rests his head underneath my neck with a small smile and curls in my lap. "You guys are getting bigger, no fair." I pout slightly.

He giggles in response and I hear Vincent's own chuckle, "I agree." Vincent comments amusingly, flickering his gaze over to Ciel.

Ciel smiles in response while listening to our conversation, "I'll be as tall you father!" he exclaims proudly.

I frown at his reaction, "I'll cry the day you guys pass my height." I claim sadly, already thinking about them all grown up.

I fake sniffle dramatically, but Fenian thought it real and he rests his little hand on my cheek, "Yeah, but once we're older, we can protect to you, sis!" Fenian cheers, his own smile spreading across his lips happily.

I blush at his confession and catch sight of Ciel nodding in agreement, I cough embarrassingly, "Thanks, you two. Although, it's my job to protect you first." I inform them with a smile.

Everyone smiles back at me and I could not help the feeling of being complete. There's only one thing I require in this new life of mine, a romantic type of love. That may have to come later though, I think humorously. My thoughts seem to drift to the black being in my dreams. A bit confused by the rapid change in thoughts, I shake my head slightly to forget them. Don't have time to worry about that right now.

It took about an hour to reach London and our destination altogether. All of us climb out of the carriage as the driver, Tanaka, opens the door for us. Tanaka was also the head butler to the Phantomhive family. He is a kind older man and I often talk to him when there's not much to do at the mansion. I smile in thanks as I climb out last and he helps me down because of my dress. The boys and Vincent were already making their way up to the mansion that the party was being held in.

I huff a bit irritated and pick up my skirt slightly, jogging a bit to catch up to them. I approach them the minute they got to the front doors of the place.

I walk briskly up to Vincent's side while trying to calm my breathing, being in a corset is quite annoying. "Y-You-" I begin breathlessly and glare at Vincent heatedly, "You could have w-waited."

He smirks in response while he continued walking with the boys by his side, "I knew you'd catch up in time."

I feel a tick mark make its appearance and was about to yell at him till I realized it would not be proper to in this setting. People were dressed to the nine's and were talking amply with each other, holding wine glasses. I grumble out my response, my words under my breath which were a string of curses directed at him. Pouting, I look around and it was a pretty nice place we were in. Quite fancy and all, made me feel a bit downsized. This dress was nothing compared to the women around who were with their husbands or so I assumed.

A question pops into my head and I turn to look at Vincent as I follow him and so does the boys. "Why didn't Rach-, I mean, milady come, my lord?" I bite my tongue almost trying to correct my speech.

Vincent shrugs in response and we walk over to a window, a bit away from the crowd. "She said she did not want to." Vincent explains nonchalantly while his gaze flickers across some of the people in the room.

I do not reply, not feeling that there was much to say after that. I sigh and take a good look at the people around also. Most of them were men I realize, and some were not bad looking I take note. They were eye candy for the moment the highlight of this night. Not to mention, there was free food that appeared delightful across the room. I could not wait to eat that chocolate cake I see, it looked glorious.

Ciel and Fenian were chatting happily with one another. I could tell Ciel was trying to take Fenians mind off the number of people. I smile to myself at the sight of the brotherly love and turn my attention to the window behind us. I walk closer to it and gaze at the nightlife outside. I could see people still wandering about in their boring lives. My eyes catch sight of the starry sky and I sort of lose myself in the constellations.

I remember watching a lunar eclipse with my telescope and mother. We stayed up so late to watch it take place. My mother loved the stars, she said they reminded her father, my grandpa. I barely remember him, he died when I was young. I wonder what she is doing now...

Vincent realized I was absent near his side and came up to me, also standing and peering through the window. "Is something wrong, Rina?" he asks curiously, switching his gaze to me briefly.

I shake my head, not realizing there was a sad smile on my face. "Not at all. Just looking at the stars I suppose."

"Ah, they are beautiful indeed."

Before I could comment back, I hear the boy's laughter as one of them dives to hide behind the skirt of my dress. Fenian was squished between the window and the skirt with a bright smile on his face. I blink rapidly, a bit stunned at his sudden presence.

"I'm going to get you!" I hear Ciel exclaim behind me.

I smirk and pick Fenian up, making him squeal in surprise. "Ah, ah. Try and get him now, Ciel!" I laugh and turn around with Fenian swinging in my grasp.

Ciel pouts angerly in response, "That's not fair!" he claims and tries to tag Fenian. I keep him out of Ciel's clutches with an evil smirk.

"It's not if the person isn't playing the game originally." I stick my tongue out playfully.

Vincent laughs next to us and I set down Fenian afterward with a smile. These kids were a handful, really. Fenian coughs lightly and I frown worriedly, "Fenian, you okay?"

He nods with a small smile, "Mhm!"

Frowning still, I pat his head, "Tell me if you start feeling bad, okay?"

"I will."

Satisfied with his answer, Vincent leaves us for a moment to go talk to someone. Ciel stood next to me, looking a bit bored and Fenian hides behind me. I sweat drop; this place was making me feel a tiny bit awkward. Some women were tossing snobby glances my way when they walk by. I had to restrain myself from lashing out with a retort. Vincent eventually comes back saying the man was a waste of his time that he just spoke to.

"That's rude." I remark playfully.

He smirks in response, "It's not rude if they can't hear it."

A bit stumped, I could not find a retort for that. "Touche." I end up agreeing with him in defeat.

Before I knew it, two men begin to come our way. It was an older guy and a fat man. The fat man begins to stare at all of us a bit too excessively for my liking. Though, I could be over analyzing him. The older man speaks first out of the two, "Allow me to introduce, Baron Kelvin."

"P-Pleased to meet you." Kevlin stutters with his greeting, his hand at the ready.

His stare at Vincent kind of gave me goosebumps and I narrow my eyes at this guy. Vincent steps forward with his own hand, shaking Kelvin's. "Pleased to meet you." he greets back friendly.

I could tell Vincent did not want to be talking to this guy by his posture. I wanted to laugh at his uncomfort, but withheld it with great effort. I felt Fenian tug on my skirt behind me and I pat his head to comfort him. Vincent repeats my action with Ciel, who looked more than happy to be by his father's side. "Go on, you introduce yourself first." Vincent instructs.

"Right!" Ciel exclaims. He switches his gaze to Kelvin with a small smile, "Pleased to meet you, Lord Kelvin. I'm Ciel."

My eyes narrow further in contest, hoping I did not just see a blush on Kelvin's face. I shudder and want to get Ciel far away from the guy. I'm getting bad vibes from him, the pedophile kind. So many creeps in the eighteenth century, I swear. I watch as Kelvin's eyes switch to look down beside me. I realize Fenian was poking out slightly to watch the interactions transpire.

Fenian instantly hides again once he realizes his location has been compromised. Vincent notices Fenian's behavior and smiles apologetically at Kelvin, "I'm sorry, he's shy with strangers." Fenian peeks behind my skirt again timidly, looking at Kelvin. "His health is a bit fragile, you see, so I don't bring him many places." Vincent continues.

Suddenly, Ciel exclaims excitedly, "Oh, it's uncle Chlaus!"

I watch as Ciel takes off running to him and I smile at seeing the man. I did not mind the guy much, but Ciel liked the man a lot. "Oh, Ciel! Guten tag! Good to see you again." Chlaus greets happily and spreads his arms out. Ciel jumps into them with a laugh.

I grin at the adorable scene and Vincent speaks up to me, also perking up at Chlaus's presence. "Chlaus! You're back?" Vincent asks while walking towards the man.

I follow behind and Fenian grabs my hand, not wanting to be left behind. I send a warning glare at Kelvin, not liking the man whatsoever. He seemed to catch on and he shriveled slightly under it. Smiling happily at the effect of it, I drag Fenian with me to Ciel, Vincent, and Chlaus. By the time we made it over to them, Chlaus picks up Ciel and puts him on his shoulder.

"Chlaus! It's been a while." I greet him with a smile.

He smiles back, "It has, hasn't it, Rina?"

He spots Fenian behind my back and he puts Ciel back down. "How are you, Fenian?" he asks kindly.

Fenian walks out slightly from behind me and walks up to Chlaus, not as shy now. "I'm okay." he responds, shuffling his spot nervously.

Fenian was super shy, I never met a kid like so. Not even in school did I. Although, it was an adorable behavior; he needs to learn how to open to others. Hopefully, Vincent will let him attend more events like these. The two men begin to chat, and I become bored again. There was really nothing for me to do. I should I have brought a book I think sadly.

Oh, wait, I forgot about the food! Grinning, I speak up, "I'm going to grab some dessert." I comment, I assume Vincent heard me. I make my way to the food stand, wanting to eat the chocolate cake I saw earlier.

"Wait! Sis!" I hear two voices shout at the same time.

I stop momentarily and the boys came to a halt at me, "What?" I ask them curiously.

"We want food too!" Ciel exclaims excitedly, eyeing the food behind me.

I smirk and grab their hands, practically dragging them to the table. Once we got to it, I grab the cake greedily along with a fork. Both of them also grab the same thing. "Don't make a mess, please." I comment, not really wanting to clean any cake up.

They nod obediently and begin to eat it silently. I take a bite and shrug at the taste. It was not the best cake I ever had, but it'll do. I look down at the two and they were eyeing the hordes of people. It was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in here. "Oh yeah, guys, stay away from the fat guy we just met." I mention, flickering my eyes around the room for the man.

"Why?" Ciel asks curiously, mouth filled with cake.

I sweat drop at his manners, but then again, he probably gets it from me. "He's creepy, that's why." I explain.

Fenian had chocolate smeared around the corner of his mouth. "I didn't like him much either." Fenian tosses his own cents in.

I nod at his comment and finish the rest of my cake. The boy's finish shortly after and I set the plates back on the table, so the man behind it could put them in a tub. I grab a napkin and begin to dab the corners of their mouths, trying to get the chocolate off. "Really guy's, I said not to make a mess." I scold lightly.

They smile innocently and I glare at them slightly. "Whoops." they both say.

I shake my head at them in amusement, it did not take long to get all the chocolate off. All of us head back to where Vincent was talking aimlessly with Chlaus. Fenian decided to hide behind his father's legs this time and Ciel stood next to my side. The rest of the night went on boringly. Many people came up to us, wanting to talk to Vincent; some women did also surprisingly.

My legs were beginning to go numb from standing in place for too long. It felt like that one time in middle school when I got on the honor roll. I had to wait forever because of all the students in line. Maybe they are some perks to not going to school. Nowadays, I end up going to the library in the mansion and study on my own free will. Whenever I want is quite nice and I know many students would kill for the privilege.

I would sit down on the floor to rest my aching feet, but that would be deemed as improper. I let out an exaggerated sigh and Fenian looks up at me curiously. I smile reassuringly and I receive one back as he hugs Vincent's legs. I would go talk to the other women in the room, but I am only a servant and they know it by my dress. I watch as Vincent stops talking to another person and they walk away, looking pleased to have discussed whatever it was.

"Vin-My Lordddd." I drawl out and slowly make my way over to him.

Vincent turns in my direction with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

I peer at him with fake teary eyes, "I'm so boredddd."

He sweat drops with a fake cheery smile, "I never said it would be fun. Please bear through it."

I let out an exaggerated sigh again, "There must be _something." _

"Stop acting like a child." he comments harshly, with a roll of his eyes.

I pout at his scolding and huff angerly, stomping my foot once in protest. "I'm not."

"Right." he replies sarcastically, eyeing my reaction.

"If only I wasn't a servant, I bet some guy would be chatting me up by now." I reply a bit miffed while eyeing the crowd.

He laughs at my comment, "I'd feel bad for the gentleman."

I gasp at his jaunt and feel a little offended, "What's that supposed to mean?!" I screech a bit loudly.

He winces at my pitch, "I rest my case."

I feel my face turn red in embarrassment and anger. Shaking, I fume on the spot, "Why you little-" I begin to say, ready to cuss him a storm of curses.

"Now now, no need to use such vulgar language." Vincent reprehends with a concealed smirk in amusement. "You are a _lady _after all."

Through clenched teeth, I shake my fists slightly at him. "I. Hate. You." I grind out slowly, wanting him to feel the death threat with a glare.

He smiles innocently in response, not saying anything further. Fenian peers up at me again, although a bit sadly. "What's wrong?" I ask, forgetting my anger temporarily.

"You don't like father?" he asks, looking like a put-out candle.

I frown at his question, but quickly smile reassuringly. "No, I do. He's just a pain to me sometimes."

His mouth forms an o-shape and he nods, seeming like he understood. The night goes by in a flash and we were there for about four hours. It was getting really late, so we had to leave to get the boy's back home. Once we were in the carriage, I let out a relieved noise. My legs felt like jelly and sitting down couldn't have made me any happier. The boy's climb into the carriage after me and sit by my sides. Vincent climbs in last, sitting where he sat on the way here.

The brothers both snuggled up against my sides tiredly. I smile at their cuteness and pat their heads softly. I let out a yawn, also feeling exhausted. Before I knew it, the boys were out like a light and I could not help but follow them into sleep.


	4. Adjustments

**Hey y'all,**

**Hope everyone's doing okay! Heres the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for your comments about this fanfic. If anyone has any recommendations for future chapters, please let me know by DMing me or in the comments. Also if anyone has any questions, I will gladly answer them next chapter if someone comments. I love new ideas for this plus I don't want anyone getting too bored when there are lots to come. (I'll also mention you if I through with an idea of yours.) Anyways, thanks for reading guys! Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Humming contently, I walk out of one of the guest bedrooms. That was the last chore of the day as a maid. I dust my hands together as in job well done and head down to the kitchen. My stomach was starved and kept making its presence known. Making my way down the long staircase, I hear some commotion from the main floor. I slow down my pace and crane my neck around, trying to find the person who was talking loudly.

At the last step, I bound off and follow the sound of multiple voices. The door to a parlor was open and I peek into the crack that made the door slightly ajar. I found the brothers, Racheal, and Nina Hopkins inside.

I grin knowingly and practically barge into the room, not caring if Racheal was in there or not. "Nina!" I shout excitedly and rush to the said woman.

Nina's eyes widen in shock and then she smiles back, recognizing me, "My dear!"

Laughing, I bound into her arms and hugged her happily. She tightly squeezes me back and I squeeze her harder, almost putting a quirk in her back. "Ah, ah. It hurts!" Nina gasps lightly.

I giggle and release her from my hold. My strength was tremendous, even though I work out secretly. I've always been like that though since birth practically. I pull away and she smiles, a bit in pain. "Sorry." I apologize bashfully, scratching my cheek. "Anyways, did you make my order yet?" I ask exuberantly.

Nina smiles knowingly and walks over to her beg, pulling out a bundle of clothing. "Here you go! I made sure the measurements were right!" Nina informs while handing the clothing to me.

I grin excitedly and hug the bundle to my chest, "Thank you so much, Nina!"

The clothing I asked for were makeshifts of t-shirts, bras, panties, and shorts. I couldn't be happier to have them. We went through a lot of trial and error to make them, but finally, we came out with a comfortable design for all the clothing. I never wore a bra before, but I know many women in my time complained about them. Though, I would think this would be more comfortable compared to a corset.

"I want to see you in them so bad. These are some of the most exquisite designs!" Nina exclaims and gushes over me. She starts fondling my breasts in front of everyone and I blush intensely. I attempt to bat her hands away from me and run to hide behind Racheal.

Racheal sends me a scolding look but also filled with semi-pity. She sighs to herself, "Miss. Hopkins, please don't harass Rina."

Nina apologizes to Racheal and I come out of my hiding spot behind her, still holding my clothing. "Thanks." I whisper to Racheal.

She nods and walks up to Nina, beginning a conversation about the boy's designs. I look at the boys who were staring at the bundle in my arms. Ciel and Fenian rush up to me in wonder. Ciel approaches first, "What did you get, sis?" Ciel asks curiously.

"Some long waited for comfortable clothing." I explain happily.

Fenian speaks up next, "Can we see?" he asks, just as curious as to his brother.

I shake my head with a slight blush, "Err, it's not appropriate." They nod in sync, understanding, "I'll catch up with you guys soon. I'm going to go try these on."

With that, I take my leave out of the room and rush to my own bedroom. I dash past all the servants and almost ram into Tanaka. Though, I finally make it to my room, breathing a bit hard. Slamming the door shut, I unwrap the ribbon that was holding them together. I set the clothing on the bed and begin to unfold them, laying every single piece out across my bed.

Everything looked amazing and very familiar to the twenty-first century. From the cloth shorts, feminine shirts, and to the panties. It almost brought tears to my eyes, remembering shopping in the mall with my friends from school. I smile and begin to undress, wanting to try everything on. After I took everything off, I begin to put on the bra and panties. They fit just like Nina said and it felt extremely odd.

I walk up to the mirror and twirl in front of it, examining my figure. These undergarments made me feel sexy and bold. Even though they were too made from thin cloth and black lace. Nina somehow made them appear cute. This is an upgrade compared to corset for sure. Laughing to myself, I walk to my bed and shimmy on a pair of tan cloth shorts and a cloth powdery pink top with white lace bordering it. They also fit well, and I walk over to the mirror again.

This outfit almost made me blush at my appearance. Was I really this skinny? It's not often I gaze at myself in the mirror. My creamy white skin matched well with the outfit and I'm happy with the colors I chose. A knock at my door startled me and I quickly feel nerves rush through me.

"Who is it?" I shout anxiously and run to the bed, gathering all the clothes hurriedly.

"It is Racheal." I hear the person on the other side of the door speak. I begin to full out panic and shove all my clothes underneath the bed. I grab the robe from my closet, breathing very hard from moving so swiftly. "O-Oh?! Did you need something, my Lady?" I squeak out, tying the robe strap around my waist.

I pace to the door and straighten out my robe, making sure it covers my outfit. I pull the door open with a shaky smile and she had her mouth open about to reply. Her eyes widen in shock at my sudden appearance at the door. Racheal clears her throat, collecting herself. "I was stopping by as I was curious about the clothing you ordered. It is not every day I find you purchasing outfits."

I feel myself begin to sweat nervously and my smile feels a bit too big, "A-Ah? I see. Well, the clothing seems to be a bit too small, unfortunately." I lie through my teeth.

Racheal frowns in response, "Oh, that is most terrible. Miss. Hopkins said that the clothing was to your size though?" she asks and comments in confusion.

I sweat drop and chuckle nervously, "Mhm. Right...well, it seems the measurements were off."

She semi-nods in understanding, "Then why is your robe on?" she asks suspiciously, eyeing my shoulder.

The alarms sound in my head that I'm about to be caught and I wonder why this woman was so inquisitive. "Well, you caught me in the process of changing, my Lady." I semi-lie this time.

Racheal gives up afterward and she sighs slightly, "I see. I am sorry for disturbing you. What is it you ordered? Perhaps, you could have it resized." she recommends and asks curiously.

I slowly become irritated with her endless questions, "It's a couple of simple gowns. No problem." I reply, trying to not freak out on her.

Racheal takes my answer and takes off with a farewell. I curtsey behind her, remembering to do so. Letting out a breath I did not realize I was holding in, I back away from the door and shut it. It might be smarter to try these on at night with no disturbances. I shed the clothing and put on my maid outfit once again. I take out my pocket watch from my dress. It has been around forty-five minutes since I last saw them. I decide it's time to get the boys ready for dinner soon.

I dash out my door excitedly, I barely get to see them anymore during the day due to their endless lessons. No matter how much I scold Vincent, he never seems to see what I keep complaining about. I walk to the downstairs foyer and walk to one of the study rooms. Another servant pointed to the room they were in. I knock on the door lightly and wait for permission to go in.

An older woman's voice shouts from behind it and I open the door, stepping inside. Closing it softly, I greet the older woman with a curtsey. She bows her head slightly back at me in greeting and I switch my gaze over to the boys who were looking bored until they saw me.

I flash the older woman a smile, "The time indicates the lesson is over, Madam." I announce, watching the boys make their way over to me.

She nods in response, "Indeed it is. Till next time, maid." she dismisses all of us with a wave of her hand.

The boys give a bow in respect and run up to my sides with matching grins. I run my hands through their hair affectionately, "Hey, kiddos. Happy I saved you from falling asleep?" I ask playfully.

Ciel tries to move my hand away from his hair and Fenian nuzzles against my palm with the top of his head with a giggle. I shake my head amusingly at their opposite behavior. Ciel speaks up first, "It was boring, I will admit." he chuckles, and I finally take my hands off their heads. We head out the study door and continue to walk to their bedrooms.

"I don't mind it. I like to learn new things." Fenian comments with a cute smile.

I smile encouragingly back, "Nothing better than learning something new. I do almost every day I'm here."

Ciel looks up at me in wonder, "Like what? What did you learn today?"

Thinking for a moment, I finally come up with something. "To try on clothes during the night. Your mother's quite curious about what I wear." I grumble out a bit in annoyance, remembering the occurrence.

They blink a bit in confusion at what I said, and I shrug it off. We were quiet as we made our way to the bedrooms. Once we arrived at Ciel's first, I begin to say, "Alright, I think you guys are old enough to get somewhat ready for dinner by yourself. You're what, eight?" I ask, trying to remember their exact age.

"Seven and a half." Fenian comments knowingly.

I laugh and scratch the back of my head, embarrassed for forgetting temporarily. "Whoops. Yeah, seven and a half. You guys can do it." I encourage with a grin.

"Why?" Ciel pipes up, staring at me in confusion.

I tilt my head, not understanding what he meant. "What?"

"Why do we have to? That's what you are here for." Ciel remarks, looking at his brother who nods in semi-agreement.

All I could do was stand there, not believing what this child just said. I try to contain my anger and could feel myself become upset. That hurt, that hurt really bad. "Excuse me?" I asked lowly, fixing Ciel and Fenian with a glare.

Ciel seems to have noticed he made me upset because his face paled slightly at my expression. He didn't respond, not sure what to say afterward.

I end up continuing the conversation, "Oh, I see how it is." I laugh slightly in concealed bitterness, "You know what? Let me just find someone to take of you guys for the rest of the night."

With that ending statement, I twirl around and fume my way down the corridor. I tell one of the maids to attend to the boys nicely and march back to my own bedroom. I finally arrive and fall onto my bed with a huff in anger. I hear thunder boom outside and watch as droplets of water splatter onto my window suddenly.

Great, the weather always seems to reflect my moods at the best of times. I can't believe Ciel said that in the first place. I have been practically raising these children when Racheal couldn't. Where did they learn that from? Even Fenian agreed with his statement, wasn't I more than a servant to them? They call me 'sis' for crying out loud.

I feel some tears peek up in the corners of my eyes and I try to suck them back in. I decide to skip dinner and end up slipping on a sleeping gown. Upset and a bit dry-eyed, I curl back into my bed and under the sheets to sleep. The last thing I heard was another rumble of thunder and the world went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Something was shaking me, and I bat their hands away with an inaudible grumble. I hear some sniffles in the background and that finally woke me up slightly. When I opened my eyes, a flash of lightning lit up the room. I peer into the gulf of darkness for the noise and find an outline of someone who was small height wise.

"Fenian? Ciel?" I ask out loud, not sure which of the twins it was.

I hear some more sniffles and the figure comes closer, "Sis?" Fenian asks quietly, coming up to my bed.

Blinking in sleepy confusion, "Fenian, what are doing awake still?" I ask while looking outside briefly at the night filled sky that was ghosted by numerous clouds. The rain was pelting the window harshly and thunder rumbled every few seconds.

He grabs the edge of my bed and I scoot towards the wall my single bed was backed up against to make room for him. Climbing up, he keeps sniffling and I wonder why he was crying in the first place. Fenian was holding a stuffed rabbit next to him. "Sis..." he drifts off, climbing into my comforter.

"What's wrong, Fenian?" I ask and he lies down onto my pillow, I could make the outlines of his features in the darkness.

He sniffles some more, and a loud crack of thunder rattles the room. He lets out a cry and dives into my upper chest, shaking slightly. I forget about any and all of what made me angry with the twins in the first place and try to understand why he was so upset.

Wrapping my arms around his tiny body, I hum to him in the darkness to help calm him down. I rub his back softly, slowly feeling his quivering body relax under my touch. "I'm scared and I feel bad for making you mad."

Pulling him in closer, I nuzzle against his head with a sigh, "It's okay, Fenian. I may have overreacted slightly. You guys don't know any better anyways." I reassure and run my fingers through his hair.

He sniffles some more, and I felt his hands clench tightly onto my gown, "I'm sorry." Fenian whimpers quietly, barely audible to the rain pouring in the background.

"I forgive you, don't worry." I whisper softly, feeling a small tear glide down my cheek.

It goes silent for a little bit and we cuddle for a while, listening to the storm in the background. "Why were you scared?" I ask curiously, I didn't think I was that frightening.

A boom of thunder ripples outside and he tucks himself further into me, "T-The storm." he whimpers again.

"Oh," I comment in realization and smile down at him, even though he couldn't see. "Want to know something about storms?" I ask him, pulling the blanket around us tighter.

"What?"

"They say, that we should face the storm, to defy it. By overcoming it, who knows what a person can do afterward?" I advise, thinking of all the things I had to overcome whilst being here.

"Like what?" Fenian asks.

Thinking for a moment, I try to find an answer, "Who knows? Anything you want, sometimes it can be good or bad. Although in the end, it is the person's decision and they can do whatever they want with it. It must be respectable enough for them or else what's the point?"

He goes quiet for a moment until I feel a nod against my chest. I hear the door to my room move slightly and I jerk up to look at it. Fenian makes a noise of discomfort from my movement.

"Who's there?" I ask out loud, trying to scan the crack in my door. Eventually, the lightning outside strikes again and I find a peeping Ciel standing in the crack. A bit confused why both boys decided to visit me, I continue my questioning, "Ciel? What are you doing here?"

He shuffles in while looking down at his feet in the dark room. He closes the door behind him, "I came here to apologize." Ciel pipes up quietly.

Frowning, I sit up more, "Come here." I beckon, waving my hand in front of me, despite him not really seeing it.

He walks slowly over and stops at the side of my bed. I could tell his head was still facing down, "Ciel, I'm not mad anymore. I accept your apology though." I say softly.

I watch his head move up in the darkness as in surprise, "Really?" he asks hesitantly.

"Honestly," I confirm. "Now, you wanna sleep with me and your brother?" I ask happily while laying back down.

Ciel scrambles into the bed quickly and lays down at my other side. I pat his head and bring both the boys closer. "Let's get some shut-eye, yeah?"

Their arms sling around my torso and both their heads take home near my neck. I could feel their warm breath puff against my skin, indicating they fell asleep already. Getting comfy again, I squirm slightly in their holds and fall asleep with a tired smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vincent was walking by the boy's bedrooms early that morning. It was almost time for them to be up soon for breakfast. Opening Ciel's door first, he pokes his head inside. He lets out a surprised gasp, not seeing Ciel's sleeping figure on the bed or in the room in general. He rushes to the other twin's door, only to find the same thing.

A bit in panic, he paces down the manor's main staircase. Walking briskly to Rina's room, he comes up to it and knocks softly. He hears no response, so he slowly opens the door. He spots Rina's sleeping figure curled up in the bed with two humps surrounding her. He creeps closer to the bed to find the missing twins in her bed, also sound asleep.

He smiles warmly at the scene before him. Fenian was practically buried in Rina's bosom and Ciel was drooling all over her neck. He almost snickers at them and reaches down to shake Rina awake.

"Rina, you're already slacking! Wake up!" Vincent snaps loudly, startling her and the twins awake from slumber.


	5. First Mission

**A/N:**

**Hey hey, guys!**

**Heres the new chapter. I went into a bit of writers block for this chapter so it may seem like a filler. Though, something important at the end so bear with me. I have a few ideas for the next few chapters to be a lot more captivating and thrilling. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter enough. Please leave any comments or questions you have about this fanfic!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Till next time!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

This morning when I went out for my daily secret jogging, it was slightly chilly out. Though, apparently mother nature had other plans to ruin the day by sending heat waves in spite. My maid dress was practically drenched in sweat, it sounds gross and it is. All the windows were open to air out the manor, but it was still horrible. That is for both outside and inside, I had to keep fanning myself to cool down.

Where's some ice cream when you need it? I'm really craving some chocolate fudge brownie right now. A pool sounds great right now also. The nice cool water and floating on it in a relaxing manner. I almost forgot about the heat momentarily thinking about it till some hot air brushed against my face by the window I just passed. I breathe out a deep sigh, wishing fans were invented and not the paper type used with the hand.

I desperately wanted to use my clothes from Nina that I bought. Sadly, everyone here is bias against woman appearance. Trudging down the hall, I smile briefly at many of the passing servants. I could tell by their faces that they were also not enjoying the boiling weather. I have a great urge to spill water all over me to feel better. Perhaps, I could take a bath I wonder. Although, it might not feel the same as to what I was looking for.

I still had a lot of chores to do today. Since I don't take care of the boys so often, the head maid assigned me more chores. It only irritates me further to do so. I do not enjoy scrubbing the floors with wax I have come to realize begrudgingly. If only I could sneak out in my shorts and shirt, dress like a young boy; go to London for a bit. I'm pretty sure Tanaka would not let that happen though. For probably the one hundredth time today, I sigh loudly, and I happen to do so when walking past Racheal.

"A young lady does not sigh." Racheal critiques me, making my walk turn into a sudden stop.

I glare at her, not really in the mood for a lecture. "At this point, I could give two hoots about my sighing, my lady." I grumble out lowly.

She glares back in response, "Rina, you are at an age where you should be accustomed to manners around the higher class. Perhaps, I need to remind you again how you speak to one as such." Racheal threatens.

A tick mark makes it way up to my forehead and I could feel myself begin to shake. I'm such a hothead and she knew it, why is she picking a fight? "I am so terribly sorry, my _lady_. Maybe it is that your ears are not well accustomed to what people call, 'free will'?" I bicker back with an irritated frown.

If I thought she was pissed at me before, she was now if her reddened face had anything to say about it. "How dare you. You are just a servant, there is no need for an opinion." Racheal shouts out.

I gasp in shock from her claim, "How dare me? How dare you! I am a person who can say what they when they want." I shout back becoming even angrier due to her claim. But before I could continue, someone interrupts me behind Racheal.

"What is going on here?" Vincent's stern voice cut the tension in the air between Racheal and I like butter.

I tense and I notice Racheal does also, "It is nothing, Vincent. Just some woman squabble is all, isn't that right, Rina?" Racheal explains to Vincent, directing the last bit of her sentence at me with a perfect fake smile.

I gulp nervously and nod in agreement, "Erm, yes. It must have been the heat today. My apologies my lord and lady." I curtsey to them each and scurry away from them.

That was the most ridiculous argument I have ever had with her. It has been a while since we last had a squabble like such before. I used to argue with her a lot more in my teenage years. She officially put me into a shitty mood for the rest of the day though. The weather certainly was not helping the least. I finish up my chores for the day which did not improve my mood whatsoever.

Maybe food could make me feel better? Chocolate was a miracle worker after all. Debating on that option, I already find my feet caring me to the kitchen. I hear laughter nearby and glance out a window I pass to find Ciel in the yard playing with Sebastian. Smiling at the scene, I make a quick detour and head towards the doors that lead to the backyard.

Opening them, I walk out from the porch and down the stairs. Ciel didn't notice me yet and neither did the dog. I whistle loudly and that caught both of their attention. Sebastian charges at me, quickly forgetting Ciel. He tries to jump on me, but I hold him down somehow with a squeal.

"Sebastian! Calm down, boy." I command in amusement.

Ciel runs up to me, covered in sweat. "Hello, sis!" he cheers in greeting with a big grin.

He was panting slightly from playing outside, I assume. The warm weather out here was just as bad as the inside and I felt even worse. "Ciel, you're crazy for being out here." I comment, patting Sebastian's head calmingly.

Ciel chuckles in response, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, yeah. It's really warm."

"You look like you wouldn't mind a bath," I recommend because of all the sweat and dirt he was covered in from playing. "Wait, don't you have lessons around this time?" I ask in confusion.

He smiles again, "Our teacher is an older woman. She couldn't make it due to the heat being too much for her."

I nod in understanding, "Well, lucky you, huh kiddo?"

He hums back in agreement, "Can you give me a bath?" he asks, looking a bit hopeful.

"Sure thing, smelly." I tease and pick him up.

He gasps in surprise and I laugh at him, "I can walk you know, sis." Ciel comments with a grumble.

I shake my head, "I know. But I miss holding you guys. Cutest little babies I have ever seen." I pout slightly.

He grumbles incoherent words and I swore I saw a blush appear on his face from my compliment. "You're cute too, sis." Ciel smiles bashfully.

I blink in surprise and laugh in response, "Thanks, kiddo."

I call for Sebastian to follow us back into the manor. The heat was really making me feel sick out here and I'm not sure how Ciel could withstand it. My arms were getting tired from holding him, but I felt determined to do so. I forget they keep getting bigger and not in the height sense. I carry him up the stairs and Sebastian left us to wander somewhere else. Up to his bedroom, I set him down in front of the door that leads in.

Opening the door, I usher him in. "I'm going to go ask your brother if he needs a bath and grab the water. I'll be back soon."

He nods in response and I shut his door. Approaching Fenians door, I knock on it, hoping he was in there. I do not receive a response and I open it anyways to make sure he wasn't asleep. I do not find him in his room sadly and I leave quickly after. Now I had to search everywhere for him whilst getting more water.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I ask passing servants if they have seen Fenian anywhere. Most of them respond with negatives and it was slowly beginning to irritate me. I swear to God if that child is out in this weather; I will punish him so help me. Grumbling out a stream of curses, I continue my search for the little boy. I ask another servant passing by and they said Fenian was in Vincent's study.

I breathe a sigh of relief and make my way down the hall to the room. I softly knock on the door once I arrive and wait for permission to enter.

"Yes?" I hear Vincent call on the other side.

Opening the door, I stroll in, still feeling a little embarrassed from the fight with Racheal earlier. Remembering the incident makes my blood boil a little. I care about Racheal, but sometimes she really grates on my nerves. I don't even know how to describe our relationship. She was much more kind when I was a child.

"Sis!" Fenian calls my name in greeting with a smile.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I greet him with a smile also. "There you are, sport. Been looking for you."

I direct my gaze over to Vincent who was staring blankly at us. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. "Good afternoon, Vincent." I greet him.

He smiles kindly in response, noticing I was speaking to him. "Yes, indeed." he replies calmly.

Fenian stumbles over to me and tugs on my dress skirt, "What do you need me for?" he asks, wonder filling his pretty blue eyes.

I chuckle and pick him up into my arms with a huff. Ciel was a bit heavier than Fenian I notice, perhaps Fenian should eat a bit more? I think aimlessly. He let out a surprised gasp and grinned at me in excitement. "I was wondering if you would like to bathe with your brother." I tell him, knowing full well he would accept.

He nods quickly, "Yes! I want to!"

I laugh and turn to face Vincent, "If you don't mind, I'll be stealing Fenian for the time being."

He chuckles and waves his hand at us in a shooing motion, "I am quite busy now. It would be welcomed. I will see you later, Fenian."

Fenian tosses a tiny small at his father and I walk out the door with him in my arms. He wraps his arms around my neck, looking behind me. "It's pretty hot out, isn't it?" I make small conversation.

I turn towards the laundry room where I could get some water for the bath. Setting him down gently, I grab a bucket and fill it with warmed water that was being heated by the mini-boiler. I wonder how long till regular plumbing comes.

"It is. I think this is one of the times I don't mind being inside." Fenian admits, walking over to the window to peer outside.

I nod, "That is true. It's disgustingly humid." Once the first bucket was filled, I grab another empty one and do the same to it. "A popsicle sounds nice right now." I think out loud, I want a bomb-pop to more exact.

Fenian turns to look back at me and backs away from the window, "Popsicle? What's that? That's a weird word." he asks curiously.

Shaking my head in amusement, his words held some truth. "It's a type of food, sadly there's none around here. It cools you down though." I explain, wanting one even more now. I really need to back away from sweets, good thing I exercise, or I would've gained weight at some point.

"I want one now." he pouts cutely at me.

Oh God, he knows how much that face affects me. I want to give in desperately, "Damnit, brat. You know how I feel about the pouty face." I frown, watching it increase with every word. I stop the water before it overflows, "If I had magic, then I'd make every single food appear and I'd be comatose."

He laughs in response, "You'd look funny fat." he comments while pointing at my stomach.

I smirk and pat my stomach, "You think? I'd be a comfy pillow though." I joke and pick up both the water buckets.

I begin to trudge out of the room and Fenian follows behind with his hands clasped behind his back. He giggles at my jest and shakes his head, "You are perfect the way you are, Rina!"

I feel my eyes widen in shock, but I smile slightly in response. "One thing you should know kiddo is that nobody is perfect." I advise as we come up to the staircase in the main foyer.

He taps his finger on his chin in thought, "Why not?"

"Well," I begin with a huff, feeling the strain of the buckets on my arms. "People just can't be. It goes against everything in life. If someone were to be perfect, that means they never learn anything new. A perfect person just does not exist."

He frowns and we made it all the way up the stairs. "Even if they practice?" he asks as we turn in the direction of Ciel's bedroom.

"Even if they do, occasionally people mess up. It's part of what makes us human I suppose." I explain in deep thought.

He went silent after that, appearing to be finished with his curiosity. I come to a stop at Ciel's door and Fenian opens it for me. I walk in behind him and found Ciel reading a book on his bed. He looks up at arrival whilst giving us both a smile.

"Ready?" I ask them both, tugging the buckets with me into the bathroom. I dump the warm water into the tub. I walk out quickly after and let them go undress in the bathroom. They call out when they were ready, and I make my way back inside. The bath mainly consisted of all of us beginning a water fight and I was partially soaked by the time the water got very cold.

I lift them out and dry them off quickly. I comb out their hair with brushes and ruffle them slightly. "I think you guys need a haircut soon." I comment mindlessly, running my fingers through Ciel's hair.

They don't reply and I shake my head at them. I let Ciel pick out an outfit and Fenian went back to his room to grab his own. Fenian meets us back in Ciel's room, holding an outfit in hand. I was in the middle of tying the bow on Ciel's shirt. All in all, it only took fifteen minutes to get them dressed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The night cooled me down tremendously and the air bites my cheeks. The boys were tucked in bed already and everything went calmly for the rest of the day. Vincent has called me to his study not long ago, so I was on my way there. I let out a small yawn, wanting more than anything to dive into my warm blankets and sleep without a care.

I knock on the door to his study and he calls my name. When I walked in, he was facing his window, staring at the nightlife.

"Did you need me for something, Vincent?" I ask curiously and sit down in one of the chairs by his desk.

He chuckles slightly, "I've been thinking, Rina." he starts and turns around to face me afterward. He had a small frown printed on his lips, and he appeared quite serious.

I stiffen at the expression and become less relaxed. "What is it?" I ask, leaning forward a bit.

"You may not like what I'm about to say, but it is only a suggestion. So please, bear with me." Vincent suggests, clasping his hands together on his desk. My leg starts shaking from nerves unconsciously and I nod for him to continue. "How do you feel about leaving the manor?" he asks calmly, no emotion detectable in his eyes.

My own widen in surprise, "What-What do you mean?" I stutter from shock.

He sighs heavily, "I know that you have been here for a while. Not that I don't appreciate it and we all love you here. It's just I thought that you might enjoy some free time for yourself. To live your own life, you are still so young, Rina."

Still stunned by his question and explanation, my brow furrows in confusion. "But you know I don't mind it. I'm not sure if I could live alone out there by myself. I'll miss everyone so much, just thinking about it makes my heart shake."

He smiles warmly in response, "I know. It was only an offer and I want you to know you have the option. I wish for you to be happy, truly."

His words touch me in the most loving way, it almost brought tears to my eyes. I feel a wobbly smile settle on my lips, "Thank you, really. I understand what you mean."

He continues smiling at me, "There is one thing I need to inform you about."

Vincent becomes serious again and leans closer to me. "Yes?" I ask hesitantly, feeling very unsure of his request.

"As you know, I am the Queen's Watchdog and this manor is under constant threat. I feel as though in a couple of years or so, a huge threat will target my family. If you choose to stay, I would like you to partake in fighting lessons. Not only for yourself, but for the boys also. I need someone to protect them at all costs." he requests and explains, the matter definitely weighing heavily in the air around us.

I stand up abruptly, "Vincent, you already know I would protect those kids with all my being. They're like my brothers. I will gladly take up lessons!" I shout in reverence.

I couldn't deny that I felt a little excited to learn. I love to exercise more than anything, it always gets rid of my stress. Vincent smirks at my enthusiasm, "I am glad to hear that, Rina." he comments, but his expression soon turns serious again. "There is one thing you must accept to go through with this though."

Curious, my eyebrows raise in question, "What is it?"

If I thought his expression was serious, it now turned ominous and it gave me the chills slightly. It was a dark look, one that made me cautious. I have only seen that expression a couple of times while living here and it was never good.

He stands up also and comes toward me, keeping contact with my eyes all the while. "You must kill someone, to prove you can do this. They need someone who can protect them, but also kill if the need is required."

I froze in stunned silence, not expecting that answer. Then again, it was only logical, right? If I had to protect someone, that includes all the factors. Could I really kill someone though? What would everyone think of me? I felt like I was going to be sick if I continued these thoughts.

"Um, I-I can try-" I stutter out anxiously, but he interrupts me briefly.

Vincent puts a hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Rina, that is why I gave you an option. I will allow some time for you to think this through, as this is not an easy task. Be honest with me when you decide."

I nod meekly, still unsure of what to do or say about the matter. "Thanks, goodnight." I curtsey in farewell for the night and he lets go of my shoulder. He responds with his own goodbye and I close his study door quietly. Pressing my back against it, I feel a little lost on what to do. This was not a simple task like he said. No shit, I'm not sure how to digest this information. I walk back to my room for the night and I barely got any sleep for the next day.


	6. Do I or Don't I?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! **

**This chapter was a bit rushed so I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues. I am going out of town for a mini-vacation and I will fix them when I come back. Anyways, what will be Rina's decision, hm? Haha, we will see XD. Thank you for all the love you guys have been giving for this fanfic. I really appreciate other people are enjoying it. Don't be afraid to leave a comment! **

**Hydra77 Review Question:**

_**What is Rani's ethnicity?**_

_A: I planned her ethnicity to revolve around an American. Although, if you envision her as a different ethnicity, go right ahead. _

**That's it for now, folks. Bye!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The rising sun blares down onto my closed eyelids with the intent that I must wake up this early. A reminder to set for me to exercise. I shuffle out of the bed feeling exhaustion haunt over me. The daunting sun plagues me with an identifiable illness called: Rise and Shine. Sitting up from my bed, I trudge over to my dresser and take out my cloth shorts and shirt. Easily changing from my nightgown, I head to the bathroom for the standard hygiene routine.

Once I was finished, I grab my gray cloak to hide my legs and arms from others who might be awake. I have stumbled upon others by accident before I had these twenty-first-century clothes. So, learning from that, I began to use a cloak once I received these clothes. Tying the front of it shut, I walk out of my room at a tired pace; not exactly fully awake yet. It was around six in the morning after all. Letting out a sleepy yawn, I race down the main foyer's stairs.

I usually exit at the back doors, to not get caught by any other servants while heading outside. Going in that direction, I continue to my destination. I have not seen a person in sight and that was fine by me. Many know I go outside in the early morning to go for a 'walk' or so I tell them. Yet, the feeling of sneaking out always brought a thrill that went throughout my whole body. It didn't take long to arrive at the back door, I slowly crack it open and peek outside.

Again, not a soul in sight and I make my way outside, closing the door behind me. I pace toward the woods quickly. Arriving at the beginning of the woods, I shed my cloak and hang it up on a tree branch to fetch it later when I was done. Now, many would think it would be hard to run in heels or fancy shoes. I snatched up a cloth pair at the market once and they were way more comfortable. Even though they had less support; they were easy to move in.

I would give anything, _anything _for tennis shoes. The amount of walking I do is ridiculous but sadly expected in this era. Cracking my neck, I begin to jog into the woods. I could jog for a long while surprisingly, then again, I've been doing this for about a year. I suppose if I really did accept Vincent's offer, I won't be suffering too much stamina wise. Vincent's offer...I've thought about it long and hard. It's only been a couple of days since I last talked to him about it.

Heaving a breathy sigh, I pick up my pace slightly to really get my legs moving. The most concerned thought I have about the whole matter would be how the twins would react one day to me. Would they be proud? Disgusted...Happy? It brought an onset on unfathomable questions I could not ask nor answer. I'm not a killer, I'm a soft-hearted person. A soft-hearted person who would do the absolute best to protect what I love.

I feel a frown make its home on my lips in a debate. Perhaps, I should ask the twins opinions on the matter. Of course, it would have to subtle. Deciding that may have to be the best course of action, I take a left on my run. If they had no objection to it, then I suppose I will try my best to do this mission Vincent has set out for me. Otherwise, why else would he have brought the topic up with me if he did not think I couldn't do it?

Quickening my pace with determination, I sprint while running different scenarios in my head; all the while thinking about to approach the twins about the matter.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I was drenched in sweat by the time I reached the back door again. My legs and arms felt limp from how much I ran. I went over my time limit and now I was on a late start for the day. I think I may have pushed my limit by accident. Huffing, I wrench the back door open and slouch myself inside. The noise of servants rushing about the manor dictated how long I've been gone. I checked my pocket watch in my cloak pocket, and it read seven twenty-two.

My eyes widen at the time in panic, and I run to the main foyer. I whizz by a handful of servants without giving a single thought. I bolt up the stairs, three at a time; I dash to one the twin's doors and open it quickly when arriving. The one I opened was Ciel's and he was not inside.

Dread begins to fill into my every pore while I greedily suck in air from the race to the room. I was sweating more, and I still wore my cloak. Who woke them up? I swear to god, if it was Racheal, I'm in due for a long lecture.

"Rina?"

I let out a shriek in surprise and whip around to find Fenian staring at me with wide eyes. I place my hand on my chest, above my heart in hopes to calm it down. "Oh my god, Fenian, don't scare me like that." I warn.

He smiles sheepishly and walks toward me, "Sorry, I did not mean to."

I nod in understanding and toss him my own smile, "I should apologize. I lost count of time by accident. Who woke you guys up?" I ask hesitantly.

He tugs on my cloak curiously and frowns slightly, looking at my shoes. "The head maid, Ester did. Sis why are you wearing cloth shoes?" he asks abruptly, peering at me in confusion.

I sweat drop and flash a big fake grin in response, "Err, I suppose they are more comfortable." I shrug casually, not exactly lying. Before he could ask another question, I interrupt before he could. "Hey, I need to talk to you and Ciel privately. It's important. Can you go fetch him and meet me at my bedroom?" I ask in hope.

Fenian shakes his head, denying my request. "We have lessons soon, remember?"

I smack my forehead, feeling idiotic; being late really threw me off it seems. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." I answer dumbly, I feel a headache developing near my temple.

I sigh heavily, and Fenian gazes at me in concern. "Are you sick, sis?"

Shaking my head, I pat his head teasingly, purposely messing up his hair. "I don't think so, but I promise to monitor myself." I smile reassuringly.

He giggles at my treatment with a nod. "Mhm! I got to go now. I promise to tell Ciel about meeting with you later to talk!"

With that statement, he ran back out the door with a small wave. I smile and walk out of Ciel's room too. I should probably change I think and begin to head toward to my bedroom. I had to sneak kind of because I'm sure the head maid was most definitely not happy with me. Not that the head maid had any problems with me usually. If anything, she seemed to be thrilled about me working more for her. Which causes me great happiness, sarcasm intended.

It took a little longer to reach my bedroom and I close the door with a quiet snap. I do not have time to bath and the sweat clings uncomfortably against my skin. Feeling gross, I wipe a dry towel across myself in hopes to feel cleaner. Dressing into my maid dress rather quickly, I run a hairbrush to detangle my winded hair from running. My wavy brown hair rested below my shoulder. I used to have it cut short, but Racheal kept bitching at me about it; so, I let her have her way with it.

Rolling my eyes at the old conversation, I close my bedroom door and head out to find the head maid to apologize. Not to mention, she also holds my list of chores to do. It did not take long to find her, and she did appear to be mad, but I soothed her down. I said I would gladly take on more chores today in exchange for my tardiness. She agreed without a second thought.

So, here I stood, cleaning almost every window upstairs in perpetual boredom. My arms already felt sore from the run and the pain was increasing slowly. I don't even want to know how I will feel if I do accept Vincent's request. I groan outwardly at the thought and dip the cloth into the soapy water again. I had my hair tied back and sleeves rolled up as far as possible. I was becoming sweaty again from the damn dress; it was comparable to an insulator.

Something that would pass time, would be some good ass music. I want to lie and say I could listen to classical all day, but let's be real. Once you've had a taste of what the twenty-first century provides, it's hard to leave it; not to mention, I have been listening to it since I was young. I mean there's nothing wrong with classical, I love the violin and piano as the next person. Though, I can get sick and tired of one constant pattern since being here.

I try to think of a song to sing that would make this process more fun and faster. I remember various lyrics to my favorite songs, not to mention catchy ones. I almost snort at the song I thought of and realize how similar some of its lyrics are to myself.

"_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. ~"_ I sing out loud, trying to not laugh.

I remember when this song would come on, if you don't know it, people will take pity. Good 'ol Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. I practically sing without a care in the world, getting lost in its lyrics. I can't remember the last time I sang now that I think about it. It feels good, brings back a lot of good memories. Smiling happily, I continue the song full throttle, trying to hit all the notes.

I moved on from window to window, switching to songs every time I finish one. I can hear the instruments of them. I find myself dancing wildly, like at the music videos they come with. I go back and forth between various rooms that have windows. Before I knew it, I had a song stuck in my head and I had finished the last window. Pulling out my pocket watch, I check the time it read, one thirty-two.

Not bad, I think humorlessly. I drop the soaked cloth back into the soap bucket in relief. Stretching my arms out and cracking my strained back, I grab the bucket by the handle and hurry off to dump its contents outside. Once it was empty, I set the bucket down in one of the various cleaning closets. The head maid did not assign anything else for the day; knowing that this would take up plenty of my time. I got done earlier than I thought.

I make my way back to the laundry room to gather some water for an afternoon bath. I felt nasty and I was wondering if I was smelly from all the running. Smiling I grab the hot water from the mini-boiler and practically pace my way to my bedroom. The weight of the buckets made my arms scream in pain; my hands hurt also from scrubbing the windows. I ignore the pain as much as possible, huffing my way up the stairs to my destination.

Finally making it to my bedroom, I set the buckets down and open my door. My bath was very relaxing and made my muscles take a nice long break.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was about two hours later till I heard someone knock on my door. Confused, I drop the Victorian romance novella I was reading and stand up from my bed. Opening my door a crack, I find no one in front of me till I look down to find Ciel and Fenian standing there. Blinking in realization, I open the door further, "Oh, hey guys. Done with your lessons?"

They walk in side by side with small smiles on lips, "Yes, they were most drawl." Ciel speaks up first.

I chuckle in response as I watch a small pout form onto Ciel's face, "How _terrible_." I say a bit sarcastically.

Fenian giggles at my reaction, "I will admit, they were."

I close my door with a firm shut and walk towards my bed. Picking up my novella, I bookmark it and set it down on my nightstand. "Did Fenian inform you about my request for a talk?" I ask Ciel, sitting on the ground crisscross style.

They follow my example but sit on their knees and feet behind them. "Yes, he did. What is it?" Ciel asks curiously.

"What I am about to ask you guys is of utmost importance. Take this as seriously as possible." I sternly say, staring intensely into their eyes.

Their faces harden in understanding, "We understand." Ciel assured calmly, Fenian nods also.

Clearing my throat, I begin my question, "Let's say I could learn to protect you guys by fighting. Although, there is a consequence I must pay for it." I watch their reactions and Ciel's face flashes with shock. Hesitating slightly, I gulp nervously, "It all comes down to a life and death situation. Would you guys hate me if I did something bad? To try and protect you?" I ask and explain, feeling dreadful about the matter.

Ciel and Fenian stayed silent, Ciel seemed to be lost in thought; Fenian stared at me like he was looking through my body. I bite my lip again, giving them time to digest what I was saying/asking. I knew these boys weren't dumb enough to not understand what I was insinuating.

Fenian's eyes flash up to mine suddenly and I watch a big grin appear on his face. Leaning forward, he grabs my hand gently around his tiny ones. "Rina, I love you and nothing will ever come between that. I would be proud if you tried to fight for us."

I feel tears prickle my eyes and I glance over at Ciel, whose facial expression was slightly stony. "I-I agree with Fenian. But why not have a bodyguard to protect us instead?" Ciel asks curiously, wanting to know why I was chosen to do this.

A bit stumbled on his question; I blink owlishly in thought and to blink the tears away. "I think your father chose me because of his trust in me. I mean I've been taking care of you guys since you were newborns for Pete's sake."

Ciel accepts my answer with a nod, also agreeing. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. Well, either way, I think you have the power to do this, sis!" Ciel cheers, with a smile of his own.

Feeling encouraged, I raise my fist in the air. "I can do it; I know I can! Thanks, guys, I love you so much!" I exclaim with a cheer of my own. Leaning forward, I pull them to me with a laugh.

They laugh in my embrace too and I kiss the top of their heads, feeling very relieved. I will do anything to keep these boys alive. My body or someone else's is damned. They were all my family after all, and I was going to do what I had to do. The feeling of resolve settles in my heart and I stand up, letting go of them.

"I'm going to go speak to your father before I talk myself to backing out by accident. Bye-bye!" I wave and dash out the door, my nerves on fire.

Pacing to Vincent's study, determination fills me up with every step. Knocking on his study door, I wait for a sign to come in. Not hearing anything, I curiously open the door slowly. Peeking inside, I found Vincent snoozing against his hand that held his head up. A pen was still in his grasp and I noticed he had dark bags gathering underneath his eyes.

Frowning, I shut the door quietly and sneak over to him. He must not have been sleeping well lately and judging about the amount of paperwork on the desk, I can see why. I begin to shake him on the arm to wake him up. His eyes widen in surprise and he whips his head so fast in my direction; it sorts of startled me in the process from his quick reaction. He relaxes once he saw me and sits back his chair with a relieved sigh.

My eyebrow raises curiously due to his reaction, "Vincent, are you well?" I ask quietly, feeling concerned for my caretaker.

He nods slowly, avoiding my concerned gaze, "Yes, I apologize. I didn't know I fell asleep."

Smiling, I give his shoulder a squeeze, "Ah, was it a bad dream you had?"

His eyes flicker up to mine, looking a bit nerved. "Perhaps, but it's fine." Vincent reassures. "Did you need something?" he asks, wondering about my random presence.

Letting go of his shoulder, I cross my arms around my chest. "Yes, it's about your offer. I have come down to a decision." I proclaim confidently.

Vincent's eyes widen in surprise once again at my statement. "Oh? So soon?" he muses slightly. "I was expecting you to think over it for a while longer. Anyways, if you are sure, then proceed."

I nod and bite my lip nervously again, "I-I will proceed with your offer to protect the boys and learning to fight." I vow proudly, albeit a bit anxiously.

He smiles in response which shocked me slightly. "You shall start on Monday next week." he instructs.

Frozen in my spot, I feel my mouth drop, "W-What? You're not gonna ask me why?" I splutter, putting my hands on his desk to lean forward.

He smirks and stands up from his chair, next to me. "I didn't need to. I already knew you would choose this in the end." Vincent professes. "Thank you, Rina." he smiles warmly and pats my head lovingly.

Blushing a little, I squirm in my spot from the display of affection. "Vincent. ~" I whine in embarrassment. Chuckling, he takes his hand off my head and sits back down in his leather chair. Shaking my head, a question pops into my mind, "Say, Vincent, who is teaching me?"

I watch a scary smirk appear on his face and I shiver at its extent. "Why, the Midford family has gladly accepted the offer to train you. I hope you prove them and our family proud, Rina." he informs, a smug look in his eyes.

I bet my skin went pale and I felt very scared, "NO! You can't leave me with them! I'll die, Vincent, you monster!" I screech loudly.

No way was I being trained by them! While they're nice and all, I will be killed by the time I step past the gates to their mansion. Not sure if I want to cry or be enlightened now. I glare at Vincent who only smirked at my pre-arranged doom. Ah hell, why did I accept the offer again?


	7. Surprise!

**Hey hey,**

**Gosh, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I couldn't decide on the weapon and life made me distracted. But! I have chosen the weapon wisely. Anyways, thanks for the support of this fanfic guys. I hope it is going in the direction many anticipate. I can see many are dreading the future and I can't say I am either. I have had many ideas on what to do for the time when the twins become kidnapped. I keep jumping in between two ideas, but hopefully, I will rest on one soon. The fire is slowly approaching, unfortunately. **

**Thanks for reading! Leave a comment on anything if you will so please!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Letting out a grunt, I try to strike my opponent in front of me. They dodge already predicting the movement and I fall forward onto my knees. My arms hold me up as I breathe hard from the exertion. I hear my opponent take their helmet off and I turn my gaze up towards them. Lady Elizabeth was smiling down at me and she holds her empty hand out. Grabbing it gratefully, I toss a small smile back.

"You were doing good," Elizabeth comments cheerfully as she helps me up.

I let out a disappointed sigh, "You and I both know that I suck at this. I mean, it's been three weeks already and I can barely grasp the basics." I frown a bit irritated.

Taking my helmet off, I shake my brown wavy hair loose from it. Elizabeth frowns slightly, "Rina, it takes a while to master the techniques. Don't give up." she encourages.

I tilt my head to the side in understanding, "I suppose that's true. I still can't believe you're this good at your age."

Elizabeth shines me an innocent smile, "Yes, my family praises me much. I'm not an expert though."

"Don't worry! You're still young, you got everything to live for. There's so much to do and learn in life, it all takes time to get there."

Elizabeth stares in wonder at me and nods afterward in agreement. "I never really thought about that. Thanks, Rina!"

"Shall we continue our spar?" I ask, revved up to practice some more.

Nodding, she slips back on her helmet and I follow her example. We stand the required amount of distance away from each other with our foils in front of us. Beginning another round of fencing, I fail this match also. I tend to lose every match I spar with the little girl, which is the last thing I thought would ever happen. The girl was a pure fencing genius, I was quite envious of her skill. Although, I didn't expect anything more of the Midford family.

I have been living here at the Midford estate for around four weeks now. I had to leave the Phatomhive family to train. The twins were heartbroken that I had to leave, Fenian most upset. He was mad at me for leaving him. Didn't even try to say goodbye when I left. Vincent sent me a letter not long after saying Fenian wouldn't stop crying after I left, begging for my presence back. Ciel was saddened but didn't let it show much. While I am touched by their love for me, I have a duty I cannot falter in.

I had to keep digging for inner courage because it was not easy training and being away from my home. Frowning, I head toward the guest bedroom I was accommodated in after my match with Elizabeth was over. The Midford's were lenient about being able to sleep here. In the end, Elizabeth convinced her mother to let me sleep there so I had proper rest. Bless that little girls' heart because she could not have been any more right. After every session, I was so exhausted.

Not used to the training and adjusting to life here was tiring too. With a small yawn, I open my door to the bedroom and trudge inside. I take my shoes and long socks off, practically throwing them across the room. I turn my direction towards the mirror stand in the corner of the room and take out my high ponytail. My face was flushed from the torture called fencing and my muscles ached more each day. I miss my daily jogs compared to the shit I have to go through now.

Too lazy to fetch my own bath water, I ask one of the servants passing my door if they could grab me some before closing it again. I felt bad that I asked but training really kicked my ass. It took the servant around ten minutes to come back with it and I grab the buckets while telling them thanks. Shutting the door with my foot, I walk into the connecting bathroom and dump the water-filled buckets in. Steam rises and pecks my cheeks with its temperature.

I shed my fencing clothing off, hopping into the bathtub without hesitation. Leaning back against the rim, I let out a long relieved sigh at the heat. The warm water massages all my aching muscles and it felt marvelous. Ducking my head underwater, my upper body becomes wet along with my hair. The dark brown strands float around my chest and I comb my fingers through it; getting rid of the tangles and smoothing it out.

Grabbing the hair soap, I dab some into my hands and rub it into my scalp down to the ends of my hair. The heat begins to make me my eyesight hazy and I felt more tired. I duck underwater again to rid of the soap once it soaked long enough into my hair. Getting it all out, I come back up for air with a small gasp. The bath did not take long and I got out not long after. Crawling into the bed covers, I knock out not long after.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I have been here for about two months and my skills have improved somewhat. Elizabeth was proud of me and said I was a bit more challenging to face on. Her mother acknowledged that I was doing well after she put me through a grueling test of skills I have recently possessed. My physique is better, I have a lot more muscle tone and my strength has increased. While it was a bit abnormal before, it has increased by much more. I must restrain myself when facing Elizabeth and other opponents.

One time on accident, I used too much force and Elizabeth was pushed back about three feet. She fell on her bottom and I winced in response at the action. I said it was only good luck and she seemed to buy it no matter how stunned she was. While it was difficult to keep in check, I somehow managed in not hurting anybody.

I turn my gaze to the window next to me as I catch sight of the greenery around. I was currently traveling to the Phatomhive's country house for the Season. It felt like centuries since I have last seen the Phatomhive family, not to mention the townhouse. I miss them greatly and being able to go back brought me much joy. I was practically bouncing in my seat on the way there. They had no clue I was coming today, I wanted to surprise everyone.

Carriage rides took forever though; this isn't my first-time wishing automobiles were invented. Slouching in my seat, I occupy myself with my own thoughts for the time being. Time flew by slowly, but eventually, I arrived. I practically launched myself out of the carriage, not giving the coach the time to open the door for me.

Bounding up the steps without effort, I knock on the front doors rapidly. As I wait, the coach comes up the stairs with my luggage. He didn't seem happy that I left him in the dust, but he can suck it up for all I care. I hear the door click open in front of me and I found Tanaka smiling once he took notice of my presence.

I smile back, happy to see him again. I bring him into a hug, missing his grandfather-like presence. "Old man! It's been awhile."

A bit caught off guard, he hugs me back eventually. "Rina, I missed you in the manor," Tanaka comments while pulling away as I do also. "Here, allow me to grab that for you." he offers while reaching for my luggage behind me.

I glance behind me also and find the carriage already gone. Once he had my luggage, I followed him inside and closed the front doors. The townhouse appeared the same as I last saw it, I observe while gazing at the decorations nearby. This is where Vincent first brought me when he found me in the streets. "Tanaka, is everyone here?" I ask, not hearing anyone but the occasional staff walking about.

"My Lord and the young master, Fenian is. The others are out in town." Tanaka explains, while leading me to Vincent's study I conclude immediately while eying the familiar paintings in the hallway. I smile at the thought of seeing my family again and we both stop at Vincent's study door. "I shall take this up to your bedroom," he informs while walking back the way we came from.

Knocking on the door, I do not wait to open it. I found Vincent doing paperwork like usual, but he did not raise his head. "What is it? I'm busy right now." Vincent asks, signing more documents I recognize as I walk further into the room.

Pursing my lips, I pout slightly at his reaction. "Wow, and here I was thinking you'd be happy to see me." I say sarcastically.

He looks up in surprise at my voice and puts down his ink pen. "Rina? What are you doing here?" Vincent asks, forgetting his work for a moment.

I smile smugly and put my hands on my hips, "Well, you see, I convinced the Midford's to give me a short break."

It was quite the achievement honestly, the amount of begging and extra hours of training I put into was excruciating. He smiles warmly in response, "Ah, I see. You appear more thin, healthy even since last time we've met."

I frown and plop myself down in a seat in front of his desk, "They cut off my supply of chocolate cake. It's not fair, honestly."

He chuckles at my misery and I toss him a tiny glare. "You and that cake, so spoiled." Vincent comments nonchalantly.

I increase my glare at his remark and let out a 'hmph' in response. "Tanaka said Fenian was here. How is he holding up since I left?" I ask him, worrying about the twins.

Vincent frowns slightly and releases a deep sigh. He pinches his fingers between the bridge of his nose, massaging it. "Those boys have been a handful, Fenian being most difficult as I have described in my last letter to you."

I release a tiny chuckle in response and cross my arms unconsciously. "Oh, still? Fenian is being that much of a nuisance?"

Remembering the letter, he sent me last, I recall him describing Fenian's behavior to my missing presence. It seems he has become a bit of a brat lately and incredibly stubborn. He's always been stubborn though, so it came to no surprise to me. Fenian can be quite defiable I have come to discover since taking care of him. Ciel was also stubborn to a degree, but not as bad as Fenian.

I sigh at his recent behavior, "I told you so. They're stubborn because they are spoiled, but did you take my warnings? No." I tell him with a side smirk.

He glares and leans forward, "Are you telling me how to raise my children?"

I freeze in my spot at his look and shrink back into the seat at his serious tone. I've never encountered anything as scary as Vincent's serious face. It was on par to Elizabeth's mother, Francis almost. Getting up from my seat abruptly, I flash him a giant fake smile while shuffling backward toward the door.

"Psh. Me? Tell you what to do? Never in my life, my lord. So, if you'll please excuse me." I say nervously all the while opening the door and smiling as I close it. Once the door closes, I practically deflate against it in relief. That was a close one, although I felt as if he was more humored than serious. I shake my head at that thought and proceed to walk down the hallway.

I smile at many of the paintings I found interesting as a child walking past them. Speaking of a child, I need to find Fenian; I miss that cute kid. Walking up to the second floor, I turn left and head to his bedroom in hopes to find him there. He might be pissed at me I think on my way. Fenian has become very rebellious in my absence.

Frowning I come to a stop at his door and knock softly against the wood. Opening it a crack, I peek inside to find him reading a book on his bed. He did not take his eyes off it when I fully came in. "I thought I said for no one to interrupt me." Fenian calls out, seeming annoyed.

I had to hold back a laugh at his attitude, "Well if you say so." I respond, while slowly turning back towards the door.

Fenian drops his book at his side and immediately finds my gaze. "Rina!?" Fenian exclaims in shock, his eyebrows rise high.

Smiling, I walk closer to his bedside. "Hey, sport. Miss me?"

He lies still in his bed, simply staring at my figure heatedly. He finally cracks and jumps off the bed, rushing toward me. I kneel onto the ground and met him for a bear hug. He squeezes with all his might, but his strength wasn't much. The power of the hug sent a lot more messages than anything. I can't forget the number of sniffles I could hear.

I nuzzle my head against his hair with a smile, feeling my eyes become watery. "You're back." Fenian rasps lightly in my neck, clutching it desperately.

"I'm back," I reassure with a small chuckle.

Patting his back to slow down his hiccups from crying, I hum a small tune under my breath. A couple of minutes later, he pulls back with a glare directed at me. It didn't feel all that threatening due to the puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks. I raise an eyebrow at the look, "What?" I ask curiously.

He huffs angerly, avoiding my gaze while crossing his arms around his chest. "You left us. Me." Fenian says without hesitation.

Frowning, already knowing the way he felt from Vincent, I grab his chin and force him back to face me. "Fenian, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys on time. Your father made me leave as soon as possible." I try to explain.

His glare lightens slightly, but he did not seem to believe my words. I sigh and try to convince him some more, "I truly am sorry. Please, forgive me, Fenian." I plead, giving him a small pout.

He gives in not long after and I had to hold back a chuckle. "Fine, I forgive you," Fenian says while uncrossing his arms, his expression was much softer. "Please don't leave me like that again. I missed you too much."

I nod with a small smile, kissing his forehead lovingly. "I won't, swear. I missed you too, kiddo; along with everybody else."

He smiles back and perks up at my presence, "Can I fill you in on what happened since you have been gone?"

"Please do."

Fenian went on a spiel of his classes and what he has learned. About guests that have come to the manor and whatnot as we wait for Racheal and Ciel to arrive back at the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking down the stairs with Fenian holding my hand, we arrive at the front door in time to find Racheal, Ciel, and Vincent gathered near the door. Fenian let go of my hand and rushed to his family with a smile.

"Mother! Brother! Look! Rina's back!" Fenian shouts out loud, pointing at my figure who was still walking down the stairs.

Ciel and Racheal glance at me, both eyes widening in surprise. Racheal was first to speak, "My what a surprise. We had no idea about your visit."

Reaching the last step, I walk towards them, "Ah, yes. Well, I have come to surprise on purpose." I explain, watching her face contort into displeasure.

"Rina, tis' a bit rude to arrive uninformed. At the least, a bit not ladylike in the sort." Racheal scolds harshly.

It took every muscle in my body to not roll my eyes, "It's _nice _to see you too, my Lady." I grumble.

I felt arms encircle my waist before I saw them. Peering down, I find a teary-eyed Ciel looking up at me. I smile warmly and ruffle his hair affectionately, "Hey, bud. Been a little bit hasn't it?"

He only nods, not speaking a word. Racheal sends me a disapproving look and clears her throat, "It is a nice change to see you back I admit."

My eyes widen in shock at her confession and she avoids eye contact. She walks away not long after, whilst calling Vincent to follow her down the hallway. I watch them go, not sure what just transpired. Shaking my head, I peel Ciel's arms from around my waist and grab his hand instead. Fenian frowns at the action and grabs my other hand. A bit confused from his behavior; I dismiss it without another thought.

"Now, how about we go find us some sweets?" I ask the twins while leading them to the kitchen.

"Yes!" they both chant, wanting something to eat.

I giggle at their matching tones, "Sounds good to me."

Arriving at the kitchen, the chef had prepared some apple pie not long ago. The boys and I dug into it at a wildfire rate. "Sis, how is training?" Ciel asks while licking his lip.

I slouch back in my chair, stabbing a piece of apple. "Ugh, don't even get me started. It's exhausting, but I will admit it is fun to learn."

The boys had matching 'awe' faces and I cackle at the identical expressions. "What are you learning?!" Fenian asks a bit excited to know.

I smirk and eat what was on my fork, "I am being trained in the sword!" I shout and slam my fork onto the tabletop. I stand up dramatically with an invisible sword pointed up to the ceiling. "The art of the sword is difficult, but one day I shall slay all that is thrown in my way!"

They laugh and I put one foot on my chair in a ridiculous pose. They laugh even harder and Ciel began to hit the table, looking like he was about to piss himself. "Will you join me on this journey, my young masters?!" I ask, trying to hype them up.

Fenian stands from his chair, already prepared to fight for the cause. "I am ready!" Fenian shrieks with a giggle, holding his own invisible sword. Ciel joins afterward, doing the same as his brother.


	8. The Truth in Our Faults

**Hey hey, all,**

**Sorry, this took me so long. I've been quite lazy but I am happy to get this chapter out and I've been working on the future chapters for this fanfic. So, I hope this chapter appeases everyone's thirst. One thing I would like to point out is I may have changed the scenery for when the manga event happens. Instead of the manor, it takes place at the townhouse. But I don't see this affecting anything or anything to do with Fenian's memories in the future. That's about all though, thanks for taking the time to read.**

**Leave a comment or whatever pleases you, I just hope this fanfic still catches your attention readers.**

**Without further ado,**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

For the past couple of days, the twins have stuck by my side relentlessly. Well, excluding their lessons, they tried their best to stay close. While it was sweet of them, it was slightly annoying, to say the least. Having not seen them in a couple of months, it only makes sense that I would be a bit irritated. Although, I still love them anyway; it's a bit hard not to.

I was in my old room, writing a letter to the Midford family that I have arrived safely. Her mother has grown a little soft spot for me in her heart somewhere. Not that I'm complaining, it made her slightly more lenient on my training. 'Slightly' being the key word here, which means not much but enough to give me some relief.

I sign my name at the bottom in the pretty cursive English I learned while growing up here with a small smile. I fold up the piece of paper and stuff it inside the envelope. Grabbing the melting candle wax, I pour a little bit over to seal the envelope. Setting down the wax, I grab the stamp and press it into the wax; leaving a small bird design imprint on it.

Birds were by far my most favorite animal. I remember asking my mother for a parrot or cockatoo for my birthday every single year. Of course, it never happened as they were very expensive. I wanted to teach one how to talk badly. Standing up, I release a small giggle at my thoughts and exit my bedroom with the letter. Those kinds of birds are a lot rarer around this time unless they were imported obviously. Trust me, I already investigated it not long after I first arrived here.

Walking down the stairs, I begin my search for Tanaka so he could send my letter off. He could be anywhere honestly, but this townhouse was much smaller than the manor; finding him shouldn't take long. I start my search for him in the kitchen and found my Tanaka instincts were spot on. He was sitting at the servant's table with a teacup in front of him. Smiling at the scene, I walk over to the table and sit down across from him, setting down my letter.

Grabbing an unoccupied tea cup next to the kettle, I take the kettle and pour some tea into the cup. I recognized the scent of Earl Grey and had to hold back a sigh at the smell. Turning my attention to Tanaka, I already found him kindly smiling at me. I smile back and nod my head in greeting all the while picking up my teacup.

"Good afternoon, Rina." Tanaka greets, taking a sip of his tea.

"Back at you, old man." I copy his action but blow on the hot tea first a couple of times. Humming in pleasure at the taste, I set it back down feeling a lot more relaxed. Tanaka made the best tea; I don't know if he knows a secret technique or it's just strictly _Tanaka's _tea. I miss Starbucks a little bit more every time I drink it though. It reminded me that I was more of a coffee girl. "Tea is good as ever, Tanaka." I compliment, taking another calming sip.

He smiles in response, "Why thank you, Rina."

"Say, could you deliver this next time mail comes around?" I ask, setting down my cup and sliding the envelope towards him.

He takes it with a curious look and examines the address with a smile. "Ah I see, yes I shall."

I nod my thanks and drink the rest of my tea quickly. "Thanks, Tanaka," I say while getting up from the chair.

"Oh Rina, there is something I should tell you." Tanaka intercepts before I take my leave.

I raise an eyebrow, wondering what it was. "Yes?"

"We will be having many guests coming over throughout the day today," Tanaka informs.

A bit surprised at the news, I nod slowly. "Okay, thanks for warning me."

"My lord requests you watch over the boys carefully to not disturb his guests."

"Right, on it. Leave it to me, Gramps!" I cheer enthusiastically.

He smiles, "Thank you."

Smiling back, I push in the chair and head out of the kitchen in search of the rascals. I ask several servants on the way if they have seen them. One mentioned seeing them in their parents' bedroom. Thanking the servant shortly, I head to the destination. Knocking on the door softly, I wait for permission to enter.

"Come in." I hear Racheal on the other side beckon.

I sigh, not wanting to face her. Pushing the door open, I walk in with a quick curtsey and a tilt of my head. "My lady." I greet politely.

"Ah, Rina. I was wondering where you were." Racheal acknowledges while brushing her hair out at her mirror stand.

The boys perk up from the bed they were laying on with smiles. "Sis!" they both shout at my presence.

I smile back, "Hello, boys."

I hear Racheal 'tsk' lightly, "Rina, I believe I have said to call them, 'young masters'. Have I not?"

I feel a tick mark pulse against my temple in annoyance. "And I believe I have told you, that I do not feel the need to."

She twists her neck in my direction, finally looking at me. "They are above you, so I would find it proper that you use their correct titles as a maid should," Racheal replies with a slight smirk, knowing she had a point.

My teeth grind in anger and I curl my hands into fists, "Excuse me? Do not forget you agreed to take me in."

"Then that is precisely why you should respect me, my children, and my household." she counters while setting her brush down, glaring daggers at me. "Does it not?"

Feeling tears prick my eyes, I swallow them back. Why was Racheal like this with me? She was not always like this, this behavior of bitterness and hate. She was gentle with many people, but her dislike for me was clear as day. I glance at the twins and find them hugging each other, casting worried looks between the two of us.

Feeling the lump in my throat, "I think we need to talk, privately and now." I recommend seriously.

She seems to agree and tells the twins to leave us.

The boys shuffle out the door, appearing unsure but eventually did as their mother said. I watch as Racheal gets up from her seat gracefully, "Say what you must." she commands with a small sneer.

Tugging on my fingers nervously, I step forward and harden my gaze. "I want to know why you spite me, my lady."

She laughs slightly, "Spite? Oh dear, I find your whole presence dissatisfactory."

"It was never like this. I'm afraid I do not understand this building hate for me."

She sighs and tosses me a glare, walking toward me slowly. "It's _always _about you."

Frowning in confusion, "I beg your pardon?" I ask, wondering what she meant.

As she approaches closer, she delicately picks up some of my long wavy hair. "I hear it from my husband, my sons, and some of my family. Even the servants." Racheal starts, appearing lost in her own thoughts. Yet, I could feel the negative energy practically rolling out from her. "All they talk about it is _you. _Rina this, Rina that."

She yanks my head to the side suddenly and I yelp at the small bit of pain she caused. My head was tilted to the side, my neck bare before her eyes. "I-I never meant any harm, my l-lady." I stutter out, feeling a bit afraid of the woman.

She cackles, "Harm? Oh, please. I still have control of my life. I have many regrets. But, you, you are the one I regret the most. Letting you into this household was a mistake in itself." Racheal hisses into my ear.

The shock takes over my body, not believing the woman I've known since I was a pre-teen. The jealousy was so easy to see, it almost disgusts me. Feeling my face flame with anger, I grab her wrist and detach it from my hair. My strength overpowering hers, I glare up into her beautiful blue eyes. "I am sorry, truly. Although, this is no excuse to treat me like this."

I let go of her wrist and stand up straight, both of us keeping watch of each other. She didn't seem surprised I have escaped her grasp. "I find it hard to believe that you feel any sympathy for me; as you are the one that caused all this," Racheal speaks up after a minute into our stare competition.

"I did not! I treat everybody with how I feel they should be. It's not my fault you get jealous over how everyone finds love in their hearts for me." I grind out, stepping back from her.

Her face contorts angrily at my statement, "You better watch your tongue, girl! You forget I oversee this household, you're lucky I haven't lowered your job rank."

"Why don't you?!" I spat, furious with her claims and uncertainties. "You've had plenty of chances!"

She raises her hand to slap me, but I saw it coming and catch her hand mid-air. She winces as I squeeze her hand in warning, but still manages to glare at me with hate. "If I did that, then everyone would hate me!" Racheal screams, some tears falling down her cheeks.

She crumbles, slowly lowering herself to the ground. "This is all your fault!" Racheal cries out loud.

I let go of her wrist, feeling stunned by her confessions. I watch as she raises her hands to cover her sobbing expression. I stand, unsure of what to do and how to process this. I step back until the door reaches my tense back. Fumbling for the doorknob behind me, I find the purchase of it and open it. I slip through the crack, listening to the sobs of the woman.

Gulping, I close the door and lean against it. I feel the hot tears glide down my face, and a sob escapes my throat. I raise my hand to my mouth to cover my wobbly lips; slowly making my way back my bedroom to recover. All the while, realizing how and why I made Racheal feel like all this time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting over the ordeal was hard enough, but I did not have much time to deal with it. I had to watch the twins before the guests were here. I hope they weren't, or else Vincent was going to chew my ass out later. Searching for the twins was a hard enough task on its own. Using the servants to find their whereabouts wasn't new.

Sighing, I finally find them peeking behind a curtain in the greenhouse. Curious as to why they were hiding, I make my way over to them. Sneaking up from behind, I stand and peer over the curtain to find Vincent and Diedrich chatting at a table. Ah, Diedrich, it's been a while since I have seen him. He appeared gruffer every time I did get the chance.

Suddenly, Diedrich glances at the curtain we hid behind with a stern expression. "Hey! Sons of Phatomhive, you don't have to be so afraid." Diedrich greets while leaning his head on his hand. "It's not like I'm going to eat you..." he soon grumbles afterward.

The twins look at each other, Ciel's face appearing excited to meet the man. "You heard him! Let's go!" Ciel exclaims, running out from the behind the curtain.

"Ah! Ciel..." Fenian says quietly, still standing behind the curtain.

I frown, keeping my presence unknown for the moment.

"They're only scared because you always look so angry." Vincent comments amusingly while pulling Ciel up into his lap.

Diedrich gasps in the offense, "But I'm not!"

"I know. And I know that you're a very kind and reliable chap." Vincent chuckles lightly, a small smile gracing his face. Ciel was looking between the two in the wonder of the conversation.

"What's with all the compliments?"

"That's why I am sure..." Vincent continues, glancing to the side at Ciel and strokes his hair gently. "That if something were to ever to happen to me, he'll be there to help you two out. Right?"

I process the conversation with the seriousness of the topic. I glance down to find Fenian staring at them, seeming lost.

"Is that an order?" Diedrich asks.

"More of a request, really."

Diedrich gestures at Vincent, "Besides, you really think you'll kick the bucket before me?"

Vincent snickers softly, "Who knows? The future is never certain." I watch as Vincent's gaze flickers to me briefly and I stare at him blankly. "People are always doing something at all times of the day. I'm sure even God has trouble keeping an eye on everything."

I scoff at his sentence with a roll of my eyes and I wait for Vincent to continue. "That's why...I'll be counting on you if it ever comes down to that, alright?" Vincent finishes, flicking his eyes back and forth between Diedrich and me.

"Countin' on you! Thanks!" Ciel exclaims suddenly, his hand raised in the air. "No idea what for though!" Ciel adds on quickly.

I hold back a chuckle at his adorable behavior. "A brazen little one, just like your father." Diedrich comments, a bit miffed.

Diedrich turns his attention to the back where Fenian and I were hiding. "Hey! You, the other one!" Diedrich bellows, getting Fenian's attention.

I watch as Fenian tenses and I bite my lip, wanting to comfort him. Although, he needs to learn that it's okay to talk to strangers; break him out of his shell. Diedrich does not notice me as I tucked myself behind the curtain more.

"As the younger, you should learn from your older brother in that respect!" Diedrich continues sternly. I flinch at his wording, not liking this topic. I watch Fenian shuffle a bit more behind the curtain more. "The second son doesn't receive the title, nor does he receive any land to his name. Eventually, you'll have to leave this house and make a living on your own!" he informs directly.

I feel the pit of anger from earlier flare up in me again. How dare this man tell that to a child. Not to mention one who clearly is relying very much on his home and family.

Vincent's face seems to play his statement off as harmless, but still necessary. "Oh Diedrich, you're so impatient. These boys have just barely turned seven."

My heart sinks for Fenian's feelings and I ignore the rest of their conversation. Fenian turns around abruptly, crashing right into my legs. I steady him by placing my hands on his shoulders and he looks up at me in surprise. I raise a finger to my lips in a 'hush' gesture. He looks back down and runs out of my grip, back out into the halls of the townhouse.

"Fenian!" I shout after him and follow.

I saw him running and kept following him till we turn a corner. I watch him run smack dab into Undertaker, an acquaintance of Vincent's. I gasp as I watch Fenian fall on his backside, I rush to him quickly after.

"I'm sorry..." Fenian whines apologetically, rubbing his eye.

Undertaker looms over him with that Chesire smile I find always painted on his lips. "Oh my, who do we have here..." Undertaker begins, his hands in front of him like he was about to reach for Fenian. "Well, if it isn't the little Phatomhive," he concludes gleefully. "Now, which one might you be?"

"Are you okay?" I ask Fenian while squatting down do Fenians eye level. He appeared startled by Undertaker's presence, shaking and his teeth chattering in fright.

Fenian stares at me with tear-filled eyes and reaches out to me. I sigh and smile, grabbing him into my embrace. I lift us up together and hold him in my arms. Undertaker cackles at me, pointing his finger at my face. "Well well, isn't it the lost little girl?"

I shake my head, a bit amused at his nickname for me. "Long time no see, Undertaker."

"Ah well, I suppose it doesn't matter which Phatomhive he is. From my humble point of view, they are both Phatomhives anyway." Undertaker continues to ramble about the presence of the twin.

"Oh! There you are!" I hear Ciel exclaim behind us.

Twisting myself to the direction of his voice, I smile at his appearance. I set Fenian down, feeling him have calmed down slightly. Ciel reaches for Fenian and tugs his arm, "Don't just leave without me, geez..." Ciel says, a bit miffed for his brother's disappearance.

Before Fenian could reply, a man wearing a semi-plaid suit and carrying a case appears out of nowhere with a friendly wave. "Oh! It's Mr. Vin's little twins!" he exclaims excitedly. "This is the first time I've seen you two together in one place!"

I raise an eyebrow at him, briefly recognizing the man. "Oh? Fancy meeting you here, Mr. Newspaper Reporter. You're visiting as well?" Undertaker greets the man.

I remember the man now and snap my fingers in realization. "Pleasant to see you again." I curtsey politely with a small smile soon after.

"Well, you're quite chipper this morning." Undertaker comments in amusement at the reporter's behavior.

The reporter nods with a smile also while opening his case, pulling out an old retro camera. My mouth drops open at the beauty of it and the reporter grins at my reaction. "Yup! My report on one of Mr. Vin's completed cases sold for much more than I expected, you see! So, I went and splurged on a brand-new camera."

He shows us by moving it closer for us to see. I gawk at its size and touch it lightly in amazement, "It's beautiful." I comment and he nods in agreement.

"I know right!" the reporter exclaims happily. "Oh! I know! Since you're both here, how's about I take a picture of you two?" he suggests with excitement, staring at the twins in hope. "I need to test out a bit more, anyway. So, let's take one, for the memories!"

I clap my hands, "Truly, a splendid idea." I commend, wanting a photo of the boys together to treasure.

"But I..." Fenian mumbles quietly, unsure about the photo. Before I could comment, I catch Ciel take Fenian's hand with a grin, "Let's take a picture together!"

I smile warmly at the brotherly display. Fenian smiles back, reassured by his brother. "...Okay."

I direct everyone to a room nearby, Undertaker, the reporter, and I begin to set up the area to take the photo. "Right then! So, let's have you stand over here and..." the reporter suggests, making the boys stand in a certain spot. "Hmm...I wish there was something we could put behind you..."

I search around and find a designer blanket, thinking it would do nicely. "How about this?" I ask, holding it up for everybody to see.

The reporter nods, "It'll do well enough, I think. Undertaker, could you hold it up for me?"

"Me? ~" Undertaker asks whilst I pass it on to him.

Undertaker goes to stand behind the twins and holds the blanket up behind them. I fix the boys outfits and comb my fingers through their hair. "Can you join us, sis?" Fenian asks cutely, a small pout settling on his lips.

I smile at his attempt to make me join but shake my head. "I want you and your brother to have your very own special photo."

Fenian sighs but nods reluctantly. I back away and let the other two men in the room take over again. "Come on now, give me a smile. Yes, that's the ticket!" the reporter declares, lining the camera up. "Mr. Undertaker, just a bit more to the right!" he demands, and the Undertaker follows his directions. "Alright, now stay just like that!"

I watch in amusement as the boys stand, they're smiles quivering slightly from holding the position for so long. I stand off to the side, next to Ciel waiting for the photo to be taken. "Alright, I'm taking it now!" the reporter shouts underneath the retro camera cover.

Not paying attention, Ciel moves swiftly and grabs a hold of my hand. He drags me into the photo, and I stumble onto their backs with my arms hanging loosely around both the ends of their shoulders. They both laugh with wide grins still clasping each other's hands and I'm pretty sure I had a scowl on my face. The picture was taken right before I could move off them, the light of the photo enrapturing us. These brats really, the things I do for them.


	9. A Forthcoming Omen

**My A/N shall be below this time! Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bounding up the steps, I begin to travel towards Vincent's study. A servant notified me not long ago that he needed to speak with me. It might have to do with the fact I leave for the Midford's again here soon; my time here was short, unfortunately. Arriving at the study door, I knock and wait for permission to enter as per usual.

I hear a confirmation from the other side and open the door, heading on in. Closing it behind me, I clear my throat, "Uh, you called?"

Vincent was facing the window, the back of his chair in my direction. I hear him sigh loudly and he squeezes the arm part of the chair tightly with his hand. Frowning at his negative response so far, I wait for him to speak. After a moment, he swivels his chair around. He raises his hands pressed together, in front of his lips. His body language in reading pure seriousness.

"Rina, you will be staying here for a while longer," Vincent informs abruptly.

My eyes widen in surprise, not sure why he was inclining this decision. "What? Why?" I ask in confusion.

He sighs again and closes his eyes, appearing tense and weary. "It seems I miscalculated my foes. I believe instead of a few years; they will be appearing in a couple of months."

Positively dumbfounded, my mouth drops slightly. Trying to process this sudden news, I take a seat across from him. "B-But Vincent, you never make a mistake in these kinds of things."

Opening his eyes again, they were filled with an undeniable rage. "It appears I have been fed false information." Vincent grinds out, feeling very pissed off. He lowers his hands, clenching them into fists on the desktop.

My face pales, not believing what I was hearing. "Holy shit..." I mutter under my breath while dragging my hand through my hair anxiously.

"I need you here, Rina."

I look up at that, slowly nodding my agreement. "You know I will stay, count on me. I have some experience to fight, but not extremely well." I say, feeling doubt immediately sprout up.

He calms down slightly and reaches across the desk. He grabs my hand and holds it with his own. "I appreciate it, your sincerity and trust."

I smile warmly and squeeze his hand reassuringly, "Well, I would hope so." I jest lightly. "Is there a plan for the boys I should know about?" I ask seriously afterward.

Letting my hand go, he nods reluctantly. "If you manage to rescue them, go to the Midford's. They have agreed to help and as they are family, I trust them well enough. Stay on the low trying to get there." Vincent explains.

"What if I can't go with them? Like what if I have to stay behind and fight?"

He raises an eyebrow in question, appearing as if he already knew the answer. "Tell them what I told you. Go straight to the Midfords and keep out of sight."

I let out a sigh, not liking this situation one bit. I barely have enough skill to fully take on a dozen men. "I will try my best, Vincent," I vow wholeheartedly. "Although, if I may be so bold, who is it that's orchestrating this whole ordeal?" I ask afterward, the question being on my mind for quite some time.

He frowns and stares coldly behind me, "Assuming if my _acquaintances _are right, hopefully, I know the culprit. But I cannot say, as I am worried about your wellbeing if I slip something like so. Please understand, dear."

"Okay, yeah. Got it."

I begin to get up from the chair, my mind weighing heavily with questions and self-doubt. Before I could take my leave fully, Vincent speaks up again. "And, Rina..."

"Yes?"

"Please, try your best to stick by both my sons' sides. They need someone to guide them into this dark world. I'm sure by your hand, only the best of outcomes will be provided to them. Can you promise you will, if not for me, but for the Phatomhive family?" Vincent urges, desperate for closure that his sons were safe.

Feeling some tears prick my eyes at the intensity of his question and statement. I muster a weak nod, "For all that you have offered me throughout my life; I would have the deepest of honor to carry out your wish, my _lord"_

Flashing me a gentle smile, he stands up while stretching his hand toward me. Reaching to grab it for a shake, he abruptly pulls me into an embrace once his hand touches mine. I freeze in surprise by the gesture that he rarely ever shows to me. He wraps an arm around my torso, dragging me further into his arms. I remain stock still; processing his actions completely, but slowly.

"V-Vincent..." I begin to stutter, snaking my hand to wrap around his back in return.

"Ssh...I know I am asking a lot from you. I hope no harm comes to your wellbeing as much as my sons."

He pats my back, coaxing me into the hug. I couldn't help the sniffle and begin to cry into his chest. Clasping his jacket, I try to hold back my shaking. I really was afraid of what could happen. Not to only me, but the boys, Vincent, the household; even for Racheal. None of these people deserved to truly die, no one did.

A hiccup passes from my lips and I try to stop crying, feeling slightly pathetic. "V-Vincent, I, well, I lo-" I begin to say, my heart begging I say it finally. Although, I am cut off by a knock at the door. I quickly separate myself from him, wiping my eyes furiously. I peer at him, my gaze a bit blurry and find him full of shock. His eyes were wide as he kept them trained on me.

I wait for him to allow the person in or say something as I try to seize my sniffling. He eventually hangs his head slightly, appearing lost in what to think. Straightening himself out a minute later, he raises his head tall like the usual. He flashes me a soft smile and he chuckles slightly. He walks up to me again and raises his hand, patting my head gently.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I would say your just like a daughter I never had."

My heart skips a beat when he finishes his confession. I feel tears build in again, but I make sure they don't fall. He walks confidently past me to the door, "Just a second." Vincent calls out to whoever is behind the door.

My feet feel as if they are glued to the floor, still processing what he said. I hear the door open and I turn around to find it was a maid at the other side. Sucking in a deep breath, I smile softly, feeling a bit jittery and warm inside. I head to the door also, seemingly calmed myself down. Looking up at Vincent, I curtsey before him, "Thank you, my lord."

He smiles again with a nod, "Anytime, Rina."

I move past the maid at the door who was asking if Vincent would like any snacks. Now, I think I should tell the boys that I am staying permanently. With that thought, an excited smile makes its way to my lips as I dash down the hallways in search for them. Making a sharp left, I slam a door open knowing they would be here for a lesson.

The old woman teaching them shrieks at my sudden appearance. The boys stare at me in shock from my random arrival. I march over to them with a grin that probably could emanate sparkles. The teacher sputters, "E-Excuse you, you are invading the young masters-"

I cut her off, not giving her presence a second glance. "Guys! Guess what!" I exclaim, slamming my hands on the table they were using.

The twins look at each other and shrug with small smiles, "What?" they ask simultaneously.

"I don't have to go back to Midford's!" I yell happily, throwing my hands up in the air.

They get up from their chairs at the news, both sharing big grins. "Really?!" Fenian asks ardently.

"Fantastic!" Ciel beams, happy that I can stay.

"You! Servant! Who do you think you are? Interrupting their-" the teacher begins again.

Still not caring about her, I make it so I can block out her voice. "I know right. I'm so happy I can stay with you guys." I continue talking over the still angry woman.

They cheer and walk around their desks to hug both my sides. I tickle their necks playfully, feeling even more joy at what today has brought. I hear them giggle at my ministrations and I stop not long afterward. "Alright, you two, back to learning." I scold lightly and they pout.

"Take us with you~" Ciel whines, not wanting to sit in boredom anymore.

I laugh at his complaining and shake my head, "Sucks to be you." I tease, sticking my tongue out at him.

He scowls in retaliation and goes back to sit down at the table. He crosses his arms and it further humors me. I look down at Fenian to find him still smiling at me. I smirk and pat his head as his father did to me not long ago. "Go on, Feni. I'll see you guys later tonight."

He nods with a slight blush and heads back to his chair. I nod once they are settled and turn my attention to the fuming teacher. "Sorry, you can have them back now."

Before the woman could get out another word, I skip out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Humming to myself, I scrub the tiles in the kitchen. The head maid was happy to know I was staying and decided it would be fun to stack a shit load of chores onto my lucky day. I even had to clean the grooves in between the stone tiling. I swear Racheal and the head maid are teamed up against me. I snicker to myself at the thought, imagining them at a table evilly thinking of all the dirty work and extensive chores to have me do.

Ah, Racheal, I have not spoken to her since our argument. Frowning, I find my face reflected at me in the wet tile. It's been a couple of days when it happened. For her to be jealous over such a thing, really made me feel pity for her. While I may feel bad, I cannot help what others feel for me. I act based on my personality, not how others want me to act.

I sigh, tossing the cloth back into the soapy bucket. As much as I want to make up with her, I feel as the depth of our relationship is shattered no matter what I would do. The woman who used to take care of me as a pre-teen slowly morphed into feeling uncomfortable with my presence. It's upsetting, either way, I look at it.

I used to compare her to my mother a lot, which is bad, I know. My actual mother was slowly disappearing from my mind. The sound of her voice when she would wake me up in the mornings was ebbing away into the recesses of my memories. Being stuck in the past, it really is hard to be here. I suffered a lot when I was way younger. Stuck in a state of depression, no one really knew but Vincent. It was very hard, as the boys grew older, the sun started to shine a bit brighter though.

Ciel and Fenian were my rays of hope so to speak. Eventually, my depression wore off and I began to adore the two as treasures in my life. Thinking of their adorable faces, I smile almost always. Getting up from the floor, I groan in relief because my knees were getting sore. I grab the cloth and wring it out, then pick up the bucket. Tossing the dirty soap water outside through the door, I carry the bucket and cloth to the supply closet.

Putting the materials away, I wipe my hands on my apron. Letting out a small yawn, I sneak back to my bedroom; I was a bit tired from the excitement. I still had more chores to do, but I could care less at the moment. Making sure no one saw; I make my way inside. Leaning against the door with a deep sigh, I move away from it. Taking the tie out of my hair, I walk over to my mirror. Combing it out of the tight bun, I wince when I encounter a tangle.

Shoving my shoes off lazily, I drag myself to the bed. Flopping down on it with a groan at its softness. Grabbing the comforter, I slide it over my body, not caring about my corset even though it was uncomfortable. It didn't take long for sleep to knock me out into eternal darkness.

0-0-0-0-0

_It was dark, very dark. I would say I was inside a black painted canvas. There was nothing to see and nothing to be seen. Although, I could see my own hand as the paleness of my skin shines brightly in the dark. A frown graces my face with confusion. _

_Squinting I try to make out any shapes in the darkness, only to find absolutely nothing. Letting out a sigh, I hear it bounce all around me. My eyebrows dip in confusion, "Hello?" I call out into the eerie darkness._

_All I hear is my voice repeat me back. It sort of sounds as if I'm mocking myself. I blink, not understanding what was happening. Once my eyes open again after a split second, I find myself in the grass and it was night outside. Feeling the blades tickle my toes, I spin around and find I'm back home in the future. It was my old house._

_My heart lurches at the sight of it. _

_This was too good to be true, no? There was no way I was back, right? When I take one step towards it, I feel the ground give away and I let out a screech. The ground was fading away into the inky blackness from before. Black wisps caved down into the hole, caressing my face. Before the hole could drag me down into it, I grab the edge of the hole that manifested around where I stood. _

"_Help!" I scream out to the night sky in fright, not wanting to be trapped in the darkness._

_My fingers were beginning to burn the with the effort to hang on. I let out a grunt, trying to hold myself. I couldn't pull myself up, even if I tried. "Somebody!" I shout, scared of falling into the pit I'm slowly being consumed by. _

_I hear the grass crunch above me, and I feel hope flare up inside me. Someone's here! I peer up at the night sky, waiting to catch of a glimpse of the person. My fingers were about to give any minute now. I let go with one hand, dangling with my other arm. Pointy tipped shoes extend over the hole suddenly, and I look up further. I couldn't see their face; it was smothered with the same black as the one slowly consuming my body. _

"_Hello!?" I yelp, sweat trickling past my temples. _

_The figure crouches down, balancing on their feet. "You're luminous in the darkness." the person compliments in an unstable voice. _

_It reminded me of when someone's sick and their voice is raspy. My face twists in confusion, realizing the person may not be my savior after all. Gulping nervously, I wince and switch to my other arm to dangle from. "Are you going to just stand there and watch me all day or are you going to help me?" I snap, not in the mood for this person's jokes. _

_The person goes silent for a moment and reaches down to touch my fingers lightly that was grasping the edge oh so desperately. They soon chuckle afterward, making shivers glide all the way up to my neck. "Same as usual I see. Maybe if you beg for my help, I shall offer it." _

_Somehow, I could see a condescending smirk on their blackened face. Their fingers felt like velvet and their nails were a bit sharp if I had to say anything about it. I feel them hit a chord in me and I fume from their attitude. "Who the hell are you? Beg? Me? Don't make me laugh." _

"_You need not concern yourself with who I am." he(?) replies smoothly. He takes one of my fingers and lifts it slightly. I gasp loudly, feeling my other fingers slip more. It felt as if my arm was about to rip off there and then. _

"_Hey now! No need to try and kill me!" I shout, scared of falling into the dark pit._

_He snickers, "Kill you? There's no point, your life is already chaotic enough. No need to make mine even more so either."_

_Surprised, I raise an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" _

"_No. At least, not yet. Nor do I though, not till very late into the __**future**__." he relays mysteriously._

_I gulp, not sure if I'm looking forward to ever meeting him. "This is a dream, isn't it?" I ask curiously._

"_Smart as ever. I'm surprised you don't consider this a nightmare." he compliments once again. _

_He lifts another two of my fingers and I hold back a cry at the pain of holding myself up for so long. I could barely hang on any longer. "H-How do you know I'm from the future?" I whimper._

_He leans closer, but his face was still hidden from my sight. "My my, curious, aren't we? Well, let's say you told me."_

_He lifts another finger and I couldn't hold back a cry in pain. How am I in pain? This is a dream, right? Then again, I'm being a god and hanging from the edge still by using only my pinky finger. I almost snicker to myself at my thought, I couldn't hide the amusement that twists onto my face. _

"_What's so funny?" _

_I smirk up at him, "I'm only hanging on with my pinky."_

_He makes no noise of amusement or shows it. Instead, he sighs, "So simpleminded. What do I expect from __**you**__ of all people?"_

_I scowl at his response and stick my tongue at him, "I'll gladly be consumed by this darkness than stick around and be bullied by the likes of you." I begin, feeling triumphant when he went tense._

"_**Oh? ~" **__he hums out loud, seeming pleased, but also humored by my answer. "That's quite the statement."_

"_I shall take my leave now. Goodbye, Mister in the Dark." _

_I let go completely and fall into the pure dark hole. I watch as it closes and find multiple bright pink eyes staring at me from the top as the darkness webs above me. Making me wonder what the hell this __**thing **__was..._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

I lurch out of bed with a loud gasp, panting hard. I raise my hand to my heart, feeling it patter obnoxiously against my chest. Sweat coats my forehead as I fumble out of the bed. Pacing over to my mirror once more, I find my face flushed. Lifting my hands up to eye level, I examine them, and they appear fine.

I let out a deep breath, running my hand through my long sweat-drenched hair. It's been a while since I had a dream about that figure. It only happens once in a great a while. Usually, he only stares at me or doesn't take notice of my presence. This is the first time he has ever contacted me like this though. Maybe I really am cursed?

Frowning, I sit down in the chair and try to calm myself down. That was a very intense dream, but it only left me feeling confused. Who was that, what was that, and why was it there? Never endless questions leave a trail of worry and wonder. He says we will meet, but when? It was very odd indeed, but I don't feel scared of him so much. Maybe because it is only a dream?

Grabbing my hairbrush, I put my hair back into a tight bun and walk back over to grab my shoes. Sliding those on, I make my way out of the room to find the twins. Whoever this person was, I hope he wasn't going to appear anytime soon despite my curiosity towards them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Because I was sure as hell did when I wrote it. I wonder who this mysterious black being is? If it isn't so obvious, I bet everyone's wondering why he's there. I shall remain that as a personal secret for now. Ho Ho Ho~ Anyways, the fire will be coming very soon. I would say in a couple of chapters. (so sad ;-;) **

**Till next time everyone! Don't forget to leave a comment :)**


	10. A Distant Longing

**A/N:**

**Here's the new chapter! I have 2-3 chapters more in mind before the fire occurs. I'm gonna try and be quick for the rest of the peaceful chapters so please be patient. Without further ado, enjoy you guys!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back at the mansion, I sat next to Fenian and pat his back calmly as he coughs relentlessly. He said he wanted to read me a story instead of vice versa. I thought the idea was cute and decided to let him. Not long into the session, he began to cough harshly, and, in the end, I was reading him the story as he sat in my lap. I comb his hair back, my nails scraping across his scalp.

He was almost sleeping in my embrace, but his coughing kept him awake.

"...the man wonders the valley in hopes to find his home after the war. A brave defeat leaves a longing inside his hurting heart as he detects the red hues in the sky as the sun sets." I continue the story, my voice mellowing enough to make myself sleepy.

I let out a brief yawn, having trouble sleeping again from my recurring dreams. The man and his presence most repetitive in my daily routine. He doesn't talk either, as if that one dream was a special visit for me. These have occurred throughout my time here. They only affect me at times of my life but disappear one day and I don't think much about it after that.

Shaking my head, I toss those thoughts out the window and adjust the novella in my hands. I kiss the back of Fenian's head subconsciously, "Are you feeling any better?" I ask quietly.

"Mhm, a little bit." Fenian mutters, ready to pass out.

I chuckle, taking my hand out of his soft blueish hair. "I don't know about you but reading made me sleepy. I could use a cat nap..." I say slowly, my eyes heavy.

I rest my cheek on the top of his head, finding it to be a good pillow momentarily. My eyes were closed long before and I nuzzle into his hair, feeling incredibly sleepy. I feel him rustle in my arms, trying to become comfy.

"Sis..." I hear Fenian mumble under his breath.

"Mmm?" I hum in response, not wanting to talk.

He snuggles into my chest, "I wish I didn't have asthma..."

I frown, wishing he also did not have the disease either. "Sometimes, we have to accept things for what they are. Because we cannot have the best of both worlds." He stays silent, not sure what to say after what I said. Sighing, I cuddle him into my lap more, "Not that I don't mind you having it because then I get to have you all for myself." I joke lightly, tickling his side with my pointer finger.

He giggles cutely, squirming in my lap. "It's not so bad when I think of it like that." Fenian beams, sending me a small smile.

Copying the smile, "I am the best big sister, no?"

He shakes nods enthusiastically, "Most definitely!"

Not long after, Fenian starts coughing again and I pat his back gently. The coughing stops momentarily, not lasting long this roundabout. Suddenly, the door opens to Fenian's bedroom. Ciel comes in carrying a tray with a bright smile, "Sorry for the wait! Supper is ready!"

A bit surprised, I get up from behind Fenian and walk over to Ciel. "How come you're bringing it, Ciel?" Fenian asks, genuinely surprised.

"That's what I would like to know also." I comment sternly.

Ciel shakes off my tiny glare of protest and sets the tray of food down in front of Fenian. "Because I helped cook it today, with father and Diedrich!" Ciel exclaims proudly.

I hear Fenian make a distinct 'wow' in the background and my eyes widen in surprise, "Diedrich is here? Since when? Vincent helped cook, that's truly surprising." I say to myself, processing my thoughts out loud.

"Make sure to eat lots so you'll get better!" Ciel encourages with a charming smile.

Fenian smiles back naturally, "Okay!"

Gushing over the two, I pinch their cheeks playfully. "Ah, the two of you are so adorable."

Ciel tries to pry my fingers off, "Stop it, Rinaaaa. ~" Ciel whines.

Fenian doesn't pull away nor complain, instead opting to continue smiling at me. I shake my head at the difference between the two and let go afterward. "Alright, alright, now how about we get you fed." I point at Fenian in reference.

Before I could grab the fork, Ciel beats me to it and scoops some food up with it. He offers food to Fenian who appears semi-confused why his brother was spoon-feeding him. He gives up afterward with a shrug and eats it with a smile. I quietly watch finding Ciel's big brother mode adoring. Fenian eventually offers to do it himself and Ciel lets him do so while getting up.

"Once you're done eating, what game should we play?" Ciel asks in thought. "Chess? Cribbage?" he lists off different games, not sure what to play.

I hum in thought, wishing the game Twister existed because that would be so hilarious. Fenian sets his silverware down with a 'clink' and glances up at his brother. "Ciel, you know...you don't have to worry about me. You can go outside and play if you want to. Plus, I got Rina here if I get bored."

I watch the two with curiosity, the outcome always different when the two of them discuss Fenian's weakness. Ciel pauses for a moment, speechless what to say until he sighs silently. He tosses his brother a quick smile, "You are so silly, you know?" Ciel says lightheartedly.

I smirk, ready to hear full scolding mode from Ciel. "You and father are the only ones who can put up a good match against me in chess!" Ciel mentions, wagging a finger in front of Fenian's face. "Lizzie, Aunt Anne, Tanaka, Rina, and everyone else are terrible!"

"Hey!" I shout in indignation.

They both ignore me and Ciel continues, "I'm here with you because I want to be. Playing here with you is the best!" he declares whilst gesturing to the room surrounding us. "So, let's have a lot of fun together on tomorrow's boat trip, too!"

Oh, I forgot about that; the boat trip the family was going on. I was strictly not allowed to not come courtesy of Racheal. I know Vincent tried to convince her to let me come, but she kept denying his requests along with the twins. Clearly, she did not want to see nor speak to me, not that I cannot say the same.

Glancing at Ciel's happy expression, I smile too being affected by it like usual. It will be weird when the family leaves the mansion. "Okay!" Fenian agrees afterward and they bump their noses together.

I would kill for a camera right now because the scene was too cute to pass up. Leaving them be, I take the empty tray and stand up. "I'll see you kiddos later. I might go to try and take a nap." I try and take my leave.

"Now that you mention, you've been looking really tired lately." Ciel pipes up before I could step through the door.

"Your eyes are really baggy, sis." Fenian comments. "Are you okay?"

Both were frowning at me with concern filled eyes. I smile reassuringly and nod, "Yeah, I've been having bad dreams lately. Nothing for you to worry about though." I wave them off while turning towards the door before they could ask more.

Closing the door, I head down to the kitchen to empty the tray. Placing it next to the piling dirty dishes, I take a deep breath and lean against the counter. "I hope I return to normal soon."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Another sleepless night passed by and I had a difficult time getting out of bed. I wanted to pass out so bad, but I had to help the twins get ready for their trip. I walk to their bedrooms, tripping over my feet constantly on the way there. Knocking on both their doors, I open both afterward. Yawning, I make my way into Ciel's first.

"Time to get up." I call out to Ciel, shaking him awake.

He makes some muffled noises and tries to hide underneath the blanket. I roll my eyes and toss the blankets off him with a smirk. He lurches up with a scowl scribbled on his face. I stick my tongue at him and walk out of the room. "Get ready!" I call out from the hallway.

Fenian was next and so I walk into his bedroom quietly. After I open his curtains, I sit down on his bed and I shake him awake also. "Feni, time to wake up," I call out lightly. He moves slightly and tries to flip over, away from me. "Fenian, come on now." I continue.

He turns his head towards me eventually, peering at me from underneath his eyelids. "Rina?" he mutters quietly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I smile softly, "The one and only."

He sits up with a little yawn which I found cute like always. Ciel was a big grumpy pants when he woke up compared to Fenian who woke up like a baby. I'm sure that'll change once puberty hits though. I snicker inwardly at my thoughts. Fenian's face was a little pale, now that I look at him but I don't think much of it at first.

"Alrighty, I'll pack your stuff up if you go into the washroom and get ready with your brother, 'kay?"

He nods slowly, climbing out of bed. I watch him head out of the bedroom to go just that. Getting up from the bed, I grab a suitcase from his closet. Taking a couple of outfits out and folding them inside, I grab a couple of other necessities also. They weren't going to be gone for too long. Setting out another outfit for him to wear today, I make my way to Ciel's room to do the same. Once both suitcases were packed, I have them get dressed in the same room.

I help them slightly as we were in a hurry because they had to get going soon. Doing Ciel's bowtie, I let out another yawn by accident. "Sis, are you coming with us?" Ciel asks randomly.

Glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow, I eventually shake my head. "No, sadly I cannot accompany you guys."

"I don't understand why mother won't let you come." Fenian insists, clearly still upset with the matter.

Letting out a sigh, I switch to Fenian's tie to do after finishing Ciel's. "Well, I think she simply wants to have a _family _vacation, hun."

"Oh..." Fenian says afterward, a bit confused. "But you are family?"

My eyes widen in surprise and my mouth drops slightly, totally not expecting him to say that. Ciel grins and nods, agreeing with his brother. "You're our sister after all!" Ciel urges.

I laugh and feel a light blush appear on my cheeks, "You guys, really..." I begin, feeling overjoyed by the claims. "Maybe to you guys, but not everyone sees it that way."

"Why doesn't father adopt you?" Ciel asks, even more curious.

I tense, never really thinking of that option before. "Eh..." I think out loud, my mind drawing a blank.

"Yeah! Then you really could be our big sis! You wouldn't have to clean or anything either!" Fenian shouts, loving the idea with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Wait, wait just a minute," I begin, panicking over their awe-stricken faces. Suddenly, Fenian begins to cough harshly from shouting. My face pales in worry and I watch as he keeps coughing harder. "Come here," I call lightly to Fenian. "Ciel, grab the suitcases, will you?"

I share a concerned look with Ciel as Fenian comes closer to me. I pick him up and pat his back as he continues to cough. Ciel makes his way out the door and I follow shortly after. He leads me to the bottom of the stairs where Racheal and Vincent were waiting along with some staff including Tanaka. I could feel Fenian shivering in my arms and I could already tell he might have to stay home. His coughs were a little lighter now.

Stopping next to the parents, I continue to hold Fenian. "Ready to go?" Vincent asks, not noticing Fenian's health right away.

I frown and lean back to search Fenian's features. He gazes back at me, practically telling me with his eyes he did not feel good. His face was paler, and I adjust him in my arms to hold him with one. Raising my hand, I put it against his forehead; he was slightly warm. I glance at the family with furrowed eyebrows, showing my worry.

He coughs loudly again, covering his mouth as he does so. "He has a slight fever, but his cough is terrible." I relay to them.

Racheal gasps and reaches to take Fenian out of my arms. I let her, although feeling reluctant to do so. She feels his head personally with frowns slightly quickly after. "Looks like we'll have to cancel the boat trip." she conveys to everyone.

"We can go another time, dear." Vincent calls out from behind her, also worried about his son.

Fenian asks to be put down and his mother does so. "I'll be fine, so the rest of you should go on the trip." Fenian urges, looking saddened.

His cheeks were flushed, and I could tell this roundabout of sickness was going to be annoying for him. "Huh?" I hear Ciel say.

"Mother, you're finally feeling well again. I don't want you all to miss this chance because of me." Fenian explains, wanting his family to have fun instead of worrying about him.

"But..." Racheal starts, not liking the idea of leaving him by his self.

Fenian interrupts with a small smile, "I have Tanaka and Rina here with me, so I'll be fine. I'll be a good boy and wait here."

My heart lurches out for the boy, he was brave. I knew it was hurting him inside though. "So, please..." Fenian continues, his hands clenched into fists while looking down at the floor in confliction.

This made me want to cry, seeing him like this. Ciel comes up to his brother, "...alright." He then proceeds to smile and opens his arms out, "Then we'll make sure to bring lots of souvenirs back for you! We'll bring back tons of flowers and mountains of pretty rocks!"

"Okay!" Fenian exclaims, happy his brother was thinking of him like so.

"Tanaka, Rina, take care of him." Vincent says with a nod in both our directions.

I curtesy and Tanaka bows as we both chant, "Yes, my lord."

0-0-0-0-0-0

We see the family off with waves at the front door of the manor. When they took off finally, Tanaka leads us to one of the sitting rooms. Tanaka offers Fenian a chair to sit and he does just that. I share a knowing look with the old man, and he nods.

Tanaka begins to kneel in front of Fenian, "Young Master..." Tanaka begins and takes both of Fenian's hands and holds them in his. "Your show of consideration for everyone earlier was magnificent. This old grandpa doesn't have the slightest doubt that you will become a wonderful and kindhearted gentleman in the future." Tanaka preaches with a smile.

The scene warms my heart incredibly, making me forget my sleepiness briefly. I watch as Fenian has tears gather in his eyes, his cheeks flushed from his sickness. It made me want to cry just as bad. "Gramps..." Fenian says breathlessly.

Getting down on my knees also, I flash him a watery smile. "I'm really proud of you, Feni. I know it hurts but being selfless is an admirable feat in itself." I encourage.

Fenian stares at me lost in thought with some tears sliding down his cheeks. Tanaka picks up the conversation after I said my piece, "As a reward for your gentlemanly acts, you may have whatever you would like for today's afternoon tea." Tanaka offers with a kind smile.

Getting up from his chair, Fenian smiles innocently, "Well, I think I would like some chocolate cake...also I want to play chess."

I smirk and Tanaka laughs, "Though I may be no match, I will gladly be your opponent."

I nod in agreement, "Same here. I will kick you and Ciel's butt one day in the game." I comment.

Fenian giggles and hugs the old man's side, "Can't wait to see that!"

"How do you feel Fenian?" I ask, still concerned about his health.

He smiles up at me, "I think I'll be okay."

I hum in response, "Tanaka, I shall go prepare some tea and cake while you two play."

Tanaka's eyes widen in surprise, "Miss. Rina, you don't have to trouble yourself with that."

I insist and push them forward slightly, "Old man, I got this, you go relax with Fenian."

He sighs with a shake of his head and a distinct smile on his face. He takes Fenian along with him to go play in the game room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a relatively nice couple of days, it certainly was odd that the family wasn't here. Although I was having fun with Fenian, it felt peaceful in a way. Fenian didn't appear to be so lonely, but I could tell he deep down he was. I would be too if I was stuck at home while my family left me to go have fun I couldn't. Let's just say, I spoiled him plenty as we waited for their return.

"Aha! I found you!" I shout with a hearty laugh.

We were currently playing a game of hide and seek.

Fenian pouts up at me with quivering eyes, but I could tell it was an act. "How do you always find me?!" he exclaims, appearing baffled.

I snicker and lean against the closet which he was still sitting in, "Maybe it's because you always pick the same spots?"

"I do not!"

I shake my head in amusement and hold my hand out to him to take, "You sure about that?"

He nods determinedly and ignores my hand, trying to get out himself. "Yes! I swear it's like my you can sniff me out or hear me!"

I tilt my head in thought, "I doubt that as much as you."

He frowns angrily with a 'hmph' and avoids my gaze. I sigh at his behavior and throw a smile onto my lips, "Fine, I'll give you a retry. Plus, you get an extra five seconds." I bribe, hoping he will take the deal.

He glances back at me with a calculating look in his eyes and I wait for an answer.

"Ten."

Blinking in confusion, I stare at him in question, "Ten?" I repeat.

"Ten seconds." Fenian rephrases while crossing his arms with a stern face.

My mouth opens slightly in astonishment, he was bargaining for the time I realize. Quickly after, I let out an accidental 'pft' and cover my hand due to his cuteness and stubbornness. "Okay, okay. Ten seconds." I confirm with a smirk.

I begin to count to fifty as he takes off out of the room with a resolving grin. I quit counting knowing he wouldn't hear me eventually and silently do so in my head. Maybe I spoiled him too much since they left; it could be getting to his head. Sometimes I wonder what I would be like if I was born in this century. Would I be a poor family? Rich? It certainly would influence my personality and character I would think.

Once I reach fifty, I walk out of the room with my hands clasped behind my back. I check each room I pass with a quick examination. I come back empty every time I check his usual hiding spots. It seems he finally found a new spot to hide. This is a good challenge I do not mind partaking in. Coming down the main staircase, I saw flowers petals spread out all over the floor near the doorway. The flowers lead to Vincent, Racheal, Fenian, and Ciel; they were talking animatedly, and the twins were hugging each other.

I pause at the middle of the stairwell with a warm smile at the loving familial scene and turn back around to go up to my bedroom.


	11. Toy Hummingbird

**A/N:**

**Hey-ho!**

**This chapter is a lot longer than the others. I hope you guys do not mind too much. I have one more chapter in mind till the fire sadly. So, suck up all the cuteness of the twins before the disaster _. We are almost at 100 followers btw, I can't believe it honestly. Thank you for the support! Please leave a comment for any thoughts about the future of this fanfic or general questions. I love hearing other theories. XD**

**Thanks! :)**

0-0-0-0-0-0

The sound of foils colliding throughout the room swings past our ears. My eyes were trained on Lady Midford and Ciel who were practicing swordsmanship. I watch attentively as she was my master for my own skill with swords. I stand behind Fenian's chair as he too watches his brother along with Elizabeth also. I wonder briefly if Lady Midford will make me duel her once before she leaves. I shuffle back a couple of steps to try and blend in with the curtain at the thought of fighting her.

Lady Midford strikes forward and Ciel blocks with a small grunt. She charges again and they meet at a cross, "Just flitting it about randomly will get you nothing in return!" Lady Midford informs with a shout.

"Are you all better now?" Elizabeth begins to whisper to Fenian. "Ciel told me that you weren't able to go on the boat trip." she continues while keeping her eye trained on the fight still.

I wince at the mention of it, the memory only a couple of days old. Fenian nods hesitantly, "Yup. I'm all better today. No coughs or anything..."

Ciel let out an abrupt yell which effectively cut Fenian off and it catches all our attention. He fell on his bottom and Lady Midford began to scold him. "Ciel! You are not stepping through with enough force!" Lady Midford explains sternly. Ciel peers up at her appearing flushed and tired. Turning her head to the side, Lady Midford sighs lightly, "Oh well, I suppose that will be enough for today."

Elizabeth gets up out of her chair in a rush toward Ciel while shouting his name. I examine Ciel from the ground and access he was fine as he began scramble himself up into a sitting position. I reach down and give Fenian's shoulder a reassuring squeeze knowing he would be worried. He relaxes in my grip once I did and I walk forward a couple of steps.

"Haa...I think I need to change my underwear..." Ciel jokes lightly and I snicker quietly at his comment. Now you know how I feel Ciel, burn with me in this newfound pain.

"Yes, mother tends to be very strict." Elizabeth chimes in.

I sweatdrop at what she said, that's an understatement if I haven't heard one. One night, the woman herself made me stay up till morning just practicing the movements of the sword. I almost fell asleep standing up, but someone was watching me, so I had to keep it up.

Suddenly, the door creaks open and Tanaka was on the other side. "Pardon the interruption," Tanaka begins politely. "Professor Hughes has arrived for your lessons in sovereignty."

I had to hold back a look of distaste for that subject sounds dreadfully boring.

"I'll head over as soon as I've changed," Ciel informs Tanaka. "No need to wait for me, go on ahead." Ciel insists while looking at Fenian.

"Alright."

Fenian takes off into the hallways, leaving everyone without a farewell.

"But I wanted to play with you more, Ciellllll!" Elizabeth whines loudly.

Ciel sweat drops and lets out a sigh, "I know, but what can I do." Ciel shrugs nonchalantly.

"Be better at sovereignty?" I mention teasingly.

It didn't take long for Ciel to react and he stomps his foot with an annoyed glare. "It has nothing to do with me being good in my lessons!"

"Does it really?" I continue to tease with a laugh.

He fumes and his cheeks turn red, he turns around with a 'hmph'. I roll my eyes at his behavior; he gets so worked up easily. We all leave afterward, and I take Ciel to his bedroom to get ready for the said lesson. He mocks me all the way up and I don't take a single thing seriously with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting the boys dressed, I look at the outfits Nina designed for them. I will have to compliment the woman later, as the boys look so adorable. I straighten out their bows with a soft smile, happy Fenian will finally be able to get out of the house after so long.

Stepping back, I look at my hard work to find the outfits prepared for them. "Oh my god, you guys look so cute. Ahh!~" I squeal with a light blush.

They both blush at my comment and smile warmly at each other, "You always say that, sis." Ciel points out knowingly.

I put my hands on my hips, "Well I would be lying if I didn't. You both look so handsome." I gush and ruffle their hair.

They giggle and try to whack my hand away, "Well stop it, it's embarrassing." Ciel whines.

"Well, now that you say that. It makes me want to do it even more." I smirk wickedly.

Both pale at my devious face and Tanaka walks into the boy's bedroom suddenly, "I am here to inform you the carriage is ready." Tanaka begins and then takes a closer look at the boys. "My, my, you two appear very dashing indeed." he compliments with a smile.

"I know right, think about when they're older. They'll have every lady's attention."

Tanaka chuckles, agreeing with my comment. Ciel's face became beat red and Fenian had a small blush on his face. "Inspections of the domain are a crucial duty of the reigning lord. Make sure to learn everything you can at your father's side today, alright?" Tanaka explains.

"Okay!" they chant together.

Smiling I grab both of their hands in mine, "Alrighty! Let's rock n' roll kids!"

"Rock and roll?" Fenian questions with a tilt of his head.

Ciel peers up at me in confusion also, "What?"

I draw a blank, a little sad no one recognizes it. "Er, it's a saying from where I come from."

They both nod, accepting my weird speech patterns and I drag them downstairs to the carriage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The maids saw us off as we were getting further and further from the mansion. I was practically bouncing in my seat from being able to go along with them. Racheal was out of the mansion for the day to go to her sister's house today. So, I asked-_begged_-for Vincent to let me come along. He agreed eventually so here I sat with the boys and him. The countryside was breathtaking, and I watch the scenery with buzzing thoughts.

I sat next to Vincent and the twins were across from us. As time passed, one of the twins finally speaks up. "Father, what exactly does an earl do?" Ciel asks.

Vincent puts his knuckle up to his lips, wondering how to answer. "Hmm, good question," Vincent thinks out loud. "The Phatomhive domain is approximately twenty thousand acres wide. A lot of people live on this property, and it is the earl's duty to protect and manage the entire area."

I blanch at the amount of land there is owned by him; even I didn't know it was that much with all my time here. I look out into the distance and wonder if I should build my own place out here once I retire to be an old woman.

"Manage?" Ciel asks, not understanding his father.

"Yes, that's right. For instance, you know there are sheep and cow farmers." A shepherd and a herd of sheep walk by coincidence and the boys smile seeing the farm animals. Once we pass them, Vincent continues, "Farmers that till the land, and stores like pubs and bakeries. All the people running those establishments live here...in our domain. And it is because of those very people that our land is able to flourish as it does. So that is why it is our duty and responsibility to make sure that everyone can live peacefully without worry or inconvenience."

I hum under my breath, casting glances to some faraway towns in the distance. Couldn't put it any better than that I believe.

The twins appear even more confused by what their father said, so Vincent continues to explain. "Take this aqueduct, for example. Tasks like digging out waterways to draw up water for the farms and fixing broken bridges takes a lot of manpower. Can you see how difficult it would be for one person to do it all on their own?"

I stare at the sweaty men with pity, thinking how hot they must be. A couple of them wave at us as we pass, and I do the same with a smile. One of the younger men blushes lightly with a shy smile while taking his hat off. I chuckle at his bashfulness and shake my head, thinking he was a little cute.

"Not to mention how much it costs." I comment humorlessly while taking my attention of the man, turning it towards Vincent.

Vincent sent me a knowing look, showing that I have been caught. I squirm in my seat, feeling embarrassed. He continues with his long explanation afterward, "And that's why I work to maintain the land and all of its infrastructure so that the people living here are free to focus on their own work and industry..." Vincent concludes but gets cut off.

"That is the duty of the lord of the land." I finalize with a smirk, remembering him give a similar speech to me when I was younger.

He blinks in surprise, but it quickly turns back to normal, "As Rina said."

"Listening to all the wishes of all of the people in the land sounds tough..." Fenian thinks out loud, looking worried about the future.

Ciel soon tosses in his own two cents, "But we have to care for them properly so that they can do their work. Otherwise, they'll be just like sheep. If we don't feed them, they'll leave for somewhere else."

I sweatdrop, not expecting Ciel's bluntness and metaphor. Was he always this smart? I glance at Vincent in the corner of my eye to find him looking at Ciel in a calculating way. My eyebrow twitches with how Vincent doesn't scold Ciel and I had to do everything to bite my tongue. Comparing humans to animals is not exactly a positive thing in a person.

Frowning, I grip my dress in anger. Coming from the twenty-first century, you are usually raised to accept everyone as they are. But here, here is different. People are judged from speech, clothing, skin, status, almost anything you know of. I let out a frustrated sigh and switch my gaze to the scenery again. People in this town walked all about, how different it must be compared to the manor. I put my hand up to my chin and rest it on the side of the carriage.

Not feeling particularly tired since my dreadful dreams have stopped. I have gotten enough sleep the last couple days. I feel someone staring at me to find it was Fenian. I wiggle my eyebrows playfully and he giggles. Ah, hearing the twins laugh is like little bells in my ear and it an automatic smile is placed on my face before I know it.

The carriage finally pulls to a stop at a church. I eye it with contempt and stand up with everyone else. While the building was architecturally beautiful, I can't help but feel disdain for it. Everyone steps out of the carriage and I follow along reluctantly. It's not that I don't churches, it's more like religion I have a problem with. Being an atheist, I wasn't all that fond of God. No one really knew this, not even Vincent as religion is a big deal for people here.

"Rina?" someone calls ahead of me and it takes me out of my thoughts.

I look down to find Ciel staring at me, "What?" I ask blankly.

"Aren't you coming?"

I nod and pass him to go inside, he follows naturally. A fat priest comes out with his hands clasped in front of him, a joyous smile stamped across his face. "Lord Phatomhive! Thank you very much for taking the time to visit today!" the priest exclaims.

"Pastor Rathbone, how has the village been doing?" Vincent greets while taking his hat off in respect. "Have there been any problems as of late?"

We continue down the aisle slowly as they talk, I continue to listen with disinterest. "We've found more nurses for the cottage hospital; however, funds are beginning to become an issue." Rathbone states.

"Then perhaps I shall hold a ball for a fundraiser? I shall consult Racheal about it." Vincent suggests thoughtfully.

The priest continues with the list of problems, "And, also, Sam the shepherd says that his grandchild is to be born next month he would love it if the earl were to christen the babe."

My eyes widen at the thought and I had to hold back a laugh, choking on air instead. Turning away from them, the twins look at me in confusion.

"Christen the child? Hmm...that's a tall order. My wife is the one who named our children..." Vincent thinks intensely.

I cough lightly, trying to breath seeing how serious he was taking this. I keep an eye on Ciel and Fenian as they run off to inspect a bush nearby in boredom.

"Come to think of it, your sons have unusual names, don't they? For the region of England, I mean." Rathbone comments as an afterthought.

I tap a finger to my lip in thought, thinking that he isn't wrong. "Yes, my relatives all had sour faces when they'd heard!" Vincent explains with a laugh. "They kept telling me to give them more traditional names. However..." he trails off while looking at the twins as if they were very valuable. A shiver crawls up my spine at the look, not liking what he may be thinking. "England's traditional names are just too old-fashioned. For a new age that may not be too far off in the future from now."

Vincent glances at me from the corner of his eye, a look of a pure mastermind. I gulp, not liking his expression at all. He looked like the evil hot guy I would find in those webtoons I would read back home.

The priest changes topics soon afterward, probably not noticing what Vincent was hinting at. I stand quiet, not feeling like talking. Today was an off-day, talking about dark things like such. First Ciel, then Vincent, I swear the Phatomhive family is full of masterminds. It was almost backbreaking work listening to the such from time to time. Made me wonder for everyone's future.

"Ciel, do you think you can become a great gentleman like father when you grow up?" Fenian begins to talk from behind me, I turn around with a light smile. Ah, Fenian, you're like a beckon in the dark; I almost feel the urge to wipe a tear away from the hope you give me. "I bet you can!" he chants to his brother.

Ciel blushes bashfully, scratching his cheek too. "You think so?" Ciel giggles anxiously.

"I want to become a great adult-like father, too," Fenian says with a voice full of determination. "I will become a younger brother you can be proud of, Ciel."

Ahhhhhh! My heart, I can't take it. It was too cute and pure! I walk over to Fenian who appears surprised by my random presence next to him. I bend over and glomp him, nuzzling my head against his. "Feni, I can't take it you're so freaking cute! You're gonna kill me, don't ever change, you hear me?"

He blushes intensely, I could practically feel the heat rolling off his face in waves. "R-Rina..." he stutters, not sure what to do.

I let go reluctantly not long after, keeping my arms to myself with great struggle. I couldn't stop smiling and the twins are both affected by it.

"I'm proud of you already!" Ciel exclaims to Fenian. "What do you want to be when you grow up? A pastor? Or perhaps a doctor?"

Interested in Fenian's answer, I follow them as they walk around the church. "No, actually..." Fenian begins appearing a little shy. "I want to leave London and run a toy store!" he shouts enthusiastically with a wide grin.

My eyes widen in surprise with the proclamation; not expecting that to be his answer. I had to hold in my gushiness overload with great restraint. I swear, Fenian especially, is so naturally cute I sometimes can't handle it.

Ciel's face pales, "Huh?!" he voices in confusion and surprise.

Toning myself down a notch, I notice Ciel's reaction with narrowing eyes. Uh oh...I'm not sure I want to see where this goes...

"But, that's not a job fitting of nobility! You should just become a pastor or doctor and then live in the neighborhood!" Ciel protests.

I flinch, not liking where this conversation was going at all. Fenian continues to walk ahead oblivious to his brother's distress. "Well, you see, I was thinking that it'd be nice if we had even more toys in our room to play with." Fenian states cheerfully.

I shake my head, not denying that his career would totally fit Fenian's character. A toy store, huh? Sounds like a lot of fun I think with a soft smile.

"I may not be able to measure up to you or father, but I need to be able to walk on my own two legs without any help. Uncle Diedrich said it, too." Fenian continues, appearing fine.

Ugh, damn that Diedrich and his big mouth. I toss a concerned look to Ciel and his eyes were downcast, his lip trembling slightly.

"How can you say that?" Ciel asks with a crack in his tiny voice. My heart breaks at the sound and Fenian turns around to look at him.

"Huh?"

Ciel continues to stare at the floor, his face down stricken and his hands were fisted by his sides. "If you become the pastor or priest within the domain, then we can be together forever. But why are you talking about leaving me alone?"

Listening to him made tears well up in my eyes because I didn't want to part from them either. It was not like I could pick both, I am only one body.

"Alone...?" Fenian realizes a little what his brother was thinking. "Don't be silly! You have Elizabeth to be your wife, don't you? You two can live together forever just like father and mother." he explains, trying to reassure his brother and holds Ciel's hands in promise.

Ciel doesn't look up, appearing lost in thought. He doesn't reply and Fenian calls for his name to only not receive an answer.

Vincent's voice cuts through the thick air suddenly and I jump in my spot a little. "Hey-ho! You three! It's time to leave for the next place!" Vincent calls out to us as he nears the doors to leave.

"Oh! Coming! Let's go, Ciel!" Fenian grabs Ciel's hand in a hurry and drags him towards the door. "Come on."

I take notice how Ciel's expression does not change and I sigh, following them. Before I cross the threshold of the doors, I look back into the church. May God or whoever the hell it is, keep these boys joined instead of departed...

0-0-0-0-0-0

I begin my track towards Ciel's bedroom to wake him up first. I was accidentally late due to training taking a lot of my time this morning. My neck was aching all night and I was dealing with the pain by practicing my sword given to me by Francis Midford herself. It was quite beautiful, it had lovely vines engraved into the handle; truly a piece of artwork.

Rounding the corner, I find commotion in the coming down the hallway. I wander down it trying to think of what could be happening. "Young master, Ciel, won't you please rise from bed? Your tutor will be arriving soon." I hear Tanaka say inside Ciel's bedroom.

Walking inside, I find Tanaka and Fenian standing beside Ciel's bed. What in the actual hell was going on? I come closer to the bed also, only to hear Ciel shout, "I don't want to! I'm not going to study anymore! Everyone just get out!"

I halt in my steps, blinking in surprise at his attitude. Why was he being like this? I try to think of a reason only to remember yesterday's conversation with Fenian. I sigh loudly and Fenian turns around at the sound to see me. His face flashes a look of concern and I nod. Coming closer, I stand at the edge of the bed as well.

"Well, it's certainly not like you to throw a tantrum like this." Tanaka voices his concern.

"I agree. What's wrong, Ciel?" Fenian comments after Tanaka.

Ciel? Throw tantrums? Oh please, he has before but only in front of me. I sigh, they are lucky sometimes that they don't have to deal with these kids I swear.

Abruptly, Ciel tosses the covers of his bed over his head. "You wouldn't understand! Just leave me alone!" he shouts again under them.

Tanaka, Fenian, and I all share a look of concern with each other. "Perhaps you guys should leave. I will try to talk to him." I encourage, hoping to talk Ciel out of this funk while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ciel," I call out softly, tapping somewhere on his body to get his attention. He doesn't make a sound and stays still. "I know why you're upset, please come out so we can talk."

He shuffles underneath the covers, "No you don't!" he shouts again, but it's muffled by the covers a little.

I smirk wryly, "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes, many times!"

I sweatdrop because he wasn't necessarily wrong. "Okay, maybe once or twice. But! Am I ever not truthful in what I say?"

He shuffles again and I watch some of his hair poking out from underneath the blanket. "No..."

I chuckle but before I could continue, Racheal interrupts me. "My goodness, what's all the fuss this early in the morning?"

I had to hold back a gag, not wanting to be in her presence in the slightest.

"Father. Mother." Fenian greets, a bit surprised by their presence. "Ciel refuses to get out of bed. He says he doesn't want to study anymore."

"Oh my! I wonder what's wrong?" Racheal ponders out loud, concern radiating off her body.

Vincent's face was impassive so I couldn't understand what he may be thinking. Racheal spots me on the bed with a glare, practically screaming for me to get away. I glare back, not in the mood for her jealousy issues with me. She walks closer to us and pats Fenian's head with a smile. "Your father and I will try talking to him, then. You go on ahead to the classroom, alright?" Racheal suggests.

Fenian nods and goes out the door without another word.

"I think it would be best for you to leave, Rina. This is a _private _matter after all."

I grind my teeth in response, wanting to throttle the blonde mother. Getting an idea, I lean over and kiss where Ciel's head is placed underneath the covers to spite her. "Let's talk later, Ciel." I tell him and get up.

Racheal was seething in her spot and I smirk happily. I curtsey in front of them and walk with proud steps out the door also. Fenian was waiting outside the door and looks up at me with a small smile. He takes my hand and leads me down the hallway. I follow without a thought automatically.

"Where are we going?" I ask him curiously.

"I'm hungry, I want you to make me some food." Fenian answers.

I sweatdrop, not feeling up to cooking anything. "Feni, you know I'm bad at cooking."

He turns his head to look up at me, "I don't care, I'll eat anything you make."

My heart warms at the compliment, "Well, if you say so."

He leads me down to the kitchen and I walk in. Most of the chefs went back to their bedrooms as they get up early to cook for everyone and prepare the meals. They sometimes take a short nap in between meals since they are so grand. I rummage through the cabinets as Fenian watches me from a table not far away. I take out all the essentials to make eggs and toast with.

"A bird." Fenian says randomly.

I look around, expecting to find one flying about. I don't see nor hear one though and toss a confused look at him, "A bird?" I repeat questionably while heating up the stove.

He giggles lightly and points at me, "You remind me of a bird."

I blink owlishly, "Is that so? What kind?"

I decide to play along with him, curious as to his reasoning to why I was like an animal. "Hmm, a hummingbird."

"What makes me like a hummingbird?"

He puts his head onto the palms of his hands, resting it there. "You walk frantically and hum under your breath a lot."

I did not realize I did anything he mentioned. "I never noticed. Birds are my favorite animal though." I tell him while cracking an egg into the pan. I butter the other pan and heat it up too. "Call me, Rina Hummington then." I laugh at my own joke.

Fenian smiles at it and I toss some bread onto the pan. It didn't take long for the food to cook and I set them onto two plates. I put silverware onto them and take them over to where Fenian was sitting. "Bon appetit!" I chant and bite into my buttery toasted bread.


	12. Cute Gifts

**Hey guys,**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: **

**Thank you for the 100 follows, I am a bit amazed! Anywho, here's the last chapter where peace lies before the storm. It is more fluff chapter than anything I suppose (plus a little shorter). But I have a serious problem on my hands, I don't know what I want to happen. The story could go two ways: **

**1\. Rina is hospitalized with Tanaka during the month of the kidnapping. **

**2\. Rina is taken with the twins and endures the torture set upon their kidnappers.**

**I would like to know which of you guys would like to read more of. I have both chapters written up for those two scenarios, so please help me fans of this fanfic! Just leave a comment or a DM in what you would like to see happen, pretty please. I would appreciate it!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading guys!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tapping the ink pen against my journal, I write down what I did today so far and anything that happened. I have been logging my days for so long that I have two other journals filled to the brim with my thoughts. It became a habit and a stress reliever. I should become an author I think with a humorous smirk. I could write stories about traveling back in time and being a slave to housework. Not sure many would like it, but I'm sure it would be popular in my era.

People would wonder how I got here though because of the accuracy of what I know. I hold back a snicker at the thought and close my journal. I slide it into the drawer of my desk and get up from my seat. I finished all the chores assigned to me for the day. I was waiting for the boys to finish up their lessons. I swear the lessons pile up every month I almost feel bad for them. I straighten my apron and head out into the hallway.

It was rounding evening and a special guest was arriving at the manor tonight. Well, special as in Racheal's sister, Angelina Dalles-Burnett; also known as Madam Red. She was very beautiful, but she wasn't called Madam Red for no reason. Every time I saw the woman, she wore red all over ironically. Even her hair was red! It does kind of hurt my head to look at her. Although, I prefer her company way more than Racheal.

If it wasn't obvious, but at least Madam Red likes to have _fun._ The woman doesn't talk much to me, but I have a feeling Racheal has something to do with that. Probably thought I would steal her sister from her too. Hmph, what a stubborn woman and quite a possessive one she was. I let her off the hook though, not only because I understand why but because I pity her so much. To get jealous of someone you helped personally raise only find them unsightly afterward.

No one just does that. How does that even work? I let out a sigh and continue to walk aimlessly down the halls, having no destination in mind. Thinking about it gives me a bigger headache then trying to think of a way to get back home. I have long given up on that mission. How does one exactly travel through time as I did?! Not even the twenty-first century has such technology! Unless it's hidden in area fifty-one...

Dismissing that thought, I get rid of the other ones also. Trying to figure out Racheal was like watching paint dry. It makes want to punch a hole through the wall eventually or walk away and leave.

"Ahh!" I hear someone yell down the hallway.

Startled, I begin to pace myself toward them, recognizing it as one of the twins. Rounding the corner, Fenian barrels around it with a panic-stricken face. My face hardens waiting for the threat to make an appearance while turning my walk into a mini-jog. Fenian spots me with teary eyes and runs over quickly. I see a speck of black up behind him and let out a sigh of relief.

It was only Sebastion, the dog. It didn't take long for Fenian to reach me and vice versa. I pick him up with a laugh, trying to cheer him up. I was practically swinging him in the air, above me. "Upsy daisy!" I beam.

Fenian's teary eyes disappear in an instant and he laughs with me as I hold him. Sebastion barks wildly while biting the edges of my dress. I rest Fenian on my hip eventually, glaring down at the dog. "Why is Sebastian chasing you?" I ask.

"Because he hates me." Fenian frowns, glaring at the dog also. He sticks his tongue down at it while wrapping his arms around my neck. "My Rina!"

I blush slightly at his possessive behavior, making him even more adorable, "Feni?! I am no ones."

I nudge the dog out of my way, and he listens obediently. I continue to hold Fenian as he squirms in my arms slightly. "What? But you're my sister!" Fenian retorts with a pout.

I sigh and shake my head in amusement, "You are right, but I am not _yours _specifically."

He sends me a mini-glare and I blink in confusion, "So, what you are saying is you don't want to be mine."

Letting out another sigh, I wonder briefly what this debate is about. "I never said that, did I?"

"Liar, you just contradicted yourself."

I sweatdrop and a tick mark takes place above my eyebrow. Why this little-_okay _I need to calm myself down. Taking a deep breath, I meet his glare head-on with my own, "I said I was _your _sister, not that I am someone you own. There is a big difference, Fenian."

He doesn't give up I find out, "I don't want to own you. That'd be odd, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, so that is why I am your sister and friend, but nothing else. You hear me?"

He nods and hugs me tightly; I pat his back to realize he was trembling slightly. "Feni, are you so scared of losing me?" I ask curiously.

I feel his hands clench into fists, the fabric of my maid uniform bundled into them. Oh, poor thing, he really is terrified of me leaving, huh? Frowning, I cup the back his head and give it a loving peck. "You know one day I will have to leave, but why is this suddenly bothering you? It's not like we haven't had this talk before."

He ducks his head into my neck, "B-Bad dream..." he mutters with a sniffle.

I force him away from my neck to look at me in the eyes which were filled with surprise. "What happened in it?"

He avoids my stare and instead opts for the windows we pass with every step. "Y-You..." he begins with a stutter, his eyes welling up with tears. "Died!" he wales loudly.

He bursts into tears and I stop in the middle of the hallway in shock. He had such a dream like that; it baffles me to no end. I never thought he would ever dream something like this. I was more surprised it was me he dreamed of and not an actual blood relative.

My face softens and I kneel onto the ground. Unwrapping his arms from around my neck, I set him down as he hiccups from his crying. I grab his hands in mine and stare into his red-rimmed eyes. "I won't die. I swear to you, I'll always come back." I vow with a deep ache, never wanting to truly leave his family.

I raise my hand to cup his wet cheek and wipe it with my fingers. "You can't promise that." Fenian mumbles, his gaze a bit dark.

I chuckle, "Well, I can try. If I did die though, I would count on you to continue to keep living."

"I don't think I can live without you, sissy."

A crack of a smile stretches across his lips and I couldn't help mine either. The last time he called me 'sissy' was when he was four years old. Ah, where has the time gone? My heart warms with his comment, but I steel my resolve. "You will have to someday, Feni. But, that's in the future and we are in the present. We must focus on what is currently in front of us. The future can be scary to think about. The past is an old memory we dwell on to remember who we are and what has changed."

I find myself pouring my heart open anyways, thinking of all the things I dwell on. Perhaps, I am still in the past mentally. I am not sure when I will be able to move on from my predicament. The present is much more important than my future. I could die tomorrow, but I don't think I could care less. Death is only a natural occurrence after all. I'm afraid of my regrets though because I cannot name how many I hold.

Fenian hasn't made a sound so far, but he had a long distant look in his gaze. "So, Fenian, for now, can you help me focus on the present. I want to be with you, your brother, and your father as presently as possible." I finish with a melancholy smile.

He copies my smile, although his undeniably cuter. "I'll protect you, Rina. Leave it to your brother."

I'm not sure why, but I seem to bond with Fenian so well. Maybe we were related somehow, I think with a chuckle. "How about we protect each other. Like a king and queen." I offer.

A devious smirk spreads across his face, reminding me of his father; giving me the chills almost remembering past torment. Who knew both twins were just as scary as that man? "Not in chess, the queen protects the king."

I get off my knees and stand up straight, "You're a pretty bad queen, ya know? Better start training." I tease with my smirk.

Beginning to walk ahead, I wait for him to process what I said. "Hey! I'm not a girl!" Fenian whines not long after while chasing after me.

"You cry like one." I continue to tease.

I could swear I heard a tiny growl come from him, "You're no longer my sister."

I laugh loudly and chase after him now as he charges ahead with clenched fists. "Aww! Come one, Feni. Don't be like that! ~" I taunt as he runs away from me in anger.

He and his brother are more alike than I realize sometimes if pushed enough on both sides.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I had to take a break after our heart-to-heart. It struck up many complicated feelings that I still do not know how to handle. I end up burying my emotions deeper into my mind to hideaway. That may sound cowardly, but it's the only way I can move on with my life here. Being trapped is no fun adventure books make it turn out to be. I miss my mother so much.

This makes it sound like I'm whining too; I should just forget everything and finally accept that I am stuck here. But it isn't so easy, even if I've had to so many years to overcome it. I feel my personality is quite tormented, but I will continue to ignore it for my health. Life is calm, yet always stressful here. So, here I sit at the piano and play my feelings out.

I used to play back home, but I stopped in fourth grade. Though, once I got here and saw the beautiful grand piano Vincent held in the manor; I couldn't help but feel the spark to learn how to play again. The piano was glossy black. I know a couple of songs I was taught back in at home. I had to fill in the keys I couldn't forget but it still sounds just as good.

When I finish a random song, I hear clapping behind me. A bit spooked, I look behind me to find Madam Red as my audience. Blushing in embarrassment, I get up quickly and curtsey politely. "Madam, welcome back to the manor. It has been long since I have seen you."

I receive a friendly smile from her and walks closer, "Indeed, it has been a little while. How are you, dear?"

I smile back and undo the curtsey, "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"You don't seem to be doing fine from what I heard from that piano."

I freeze, processing what she said. My eyes widen in wonder, "Oh, well, if I may be truthful, Madam. I am a bit down."

She nods and takes my arm, having me walk with her up the stairs. "I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

Chewing on my lip nervously, I shake my head. "No, but thank you for the offer. It is something I shall deal with on my own."

I give her a small smile, "Are you on your way to my lady's room?" I ask.

"Yes, I am."

I take her to the door where Racheal should be, probably doing some meaningless sowing. "She was in her I last checked."

I knock on the door first, awaiting a reply. I hear Racheal at the end call out and I open it for Madam Red. I gesture her in, not wanting to be near Racheal in general. Madam Red sends me a thankful nod and walks in. I close the door behind her and make my way to Vincent's study to inform him about Madam Red arriving. I also have a request to ask of him.

I didn't take long to get here, and I knock on his door too. He tells me to come in and I open it. Walking in I find Vincent doing paperwork per usual. Vincent peers up and finds me with a light smile, "Ah, Rina. How are you doing today?"

"I am well enough. How about you?"

I sit down in front of his desk comfortably instead of standing. "Just about the same," Vincent replies dryly. "What is it I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could steal the carriage and go to London for the rest of the day."

He sets down his pen, "Whatever for?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I purse my lips, "Well, the boys' birthdays are coming up next month. I would like to buy them now instead of later."

He hums in thought before he nods, "I see why not then. But I may have to come with you. I have some business in London tonight."

I smile happily because I get to have one on one Vincent time. "I do not mind."

"Good, I shall prepare a carriage. Go get your stuff."

I get up from the chair with a stupid grin on my face. Before I leave, I turn around, "Oh and your sister-in-law is here by the way."

I watch as his face pales slightly and I smirk at the expression. He coughs a couple of times, "Well, we should leave very quickly."

I giggle with a nod and walk out of his study. As much as he adores Madam Red, he avoids her all the same. That woman used to throw herself at Vincent due to his handsome features. It's a little weird but I can't exactly blame her; Vincent's quite the catch. Although, Racheal finds it humorous rather than annoying as Vincent isn't easily flustered.

Snickering, I head to my room to grab some money and a coat; as it is the ending of fall, it is becoming chillier.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I brought a book with me while we were on our way to London. Vincent brought a newspaper to pass time as well. I was enjoying the peace and the wonders of my book until Vincent decides to speak up.

"What do you plan on getting the boys?"

My gaze flickers up to meet his own, "Hmm, not sure yet. Got any suggestions?"

He leans back in his seat with a thoughtful look, "The boys both enjoy games."

"Well, I could have told you that." I chuckle.

Games...hmm. What kind of game do they already not have? This is going to be harder than I thought. Should I attempt to make a game from the future? Wouldn't that be cheating?

"I might need some help, Vincent. This is tough enough already." I mutter with a small sigh.

"My help may be useless, but I can try."

I nod my thanks and return to my book, getting lost in the world of Jane Austen. I can greedily get my romance from these charmers.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Vincent and I split ways once the carriage arrived at a stop alongside the road. In the end, both of us could not think of anything for the boys. Racheal shops for the boys usually he admitted on the way. I wasn't all the shocked, but it was a bit sad. I walk by many shops with my hands behind my back in wonder. Should I just get them both a couple of toys? I feel like they were getting to an age where those things aren't as entertaining as much.

Mostly Ciel was like that though, but nonetheless, they both play them. Man, this was a real headscratcher. Trying to piece together what they have liked in the past. Almost everything I think of they have already. Ugh, this was almost impossible, and it puts a damper on my mood. Ciel's quite picky but Fenian likes anything I give him or at least acts as he does.

I visit various shops only to come back out empty-handed and unsatisfied. I stop by a yarn shop and decide that I should maybe attempt to make them something. I find some thin yarn and smile at a brilliant but rather simple idea I conjure. Snickering to myself I grab three different colors and pay for them at the counter. Mission: get the boys a birthday present, complete!

I pick up some sweets from a shop for myself and the boys for later tonight. As much as I like sweet things, the twins love them even more. It's a wonder how they don't have cavities by now. I head back to the carriage to wait for Vincent, but I find he was already inside.

I blink in surprise and I sit down on the opposite side. He hits the roof with his cane to signal the driver we were ready to go, "That was quick." I comment.

"I only had to take care of one thing."

"What was it?"

He shrugs with a smirk, "Nothing important."

I sputter at the notion, "Please, everything's important to you."

"Who knows? ~" he taunts playfully. I shake my head and lean back in my seat, getting comfy for the ride back. "Anyways, what did you get my children?" he asks curiously while eying my two bags.

"Well, I got some yarn and I plan on making something for them."

He hums in thought, "I didn't know you could sew?"

"I don't. This doesn't require such a skill."

He stares at me as a curious side was taking over. He doesn't approach the topic and we sit in companionable silence. What I did not notice as I read my book however was him glancing at me from time to time with a calculating stare with a smirk.


	13. Happy Birthday!

**Hey!**

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**I know this chapter is so early, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I have been reading your reviews with great amusement and thought. I see the majority of you would like option #2. People who want option #1 convince me on other factors and can't help but agree with them also. Because honestly, I do want to see both. It is a difficult decision indeed. **

**Another reason I have dropped this chapter so fast is that I will be going back to college soon. Big sad, really. I'm not sure if I'll much time for this fanfic so I'm trying to knock off as many chapters as I can in advance. So that is why I am so insistent that we pick a route so I can get typing away XD. **

**I have an idea, that I may just post an update after this if enough people want it. I may post snippets of what I have written so far for both routes. Just tiny little tastes of what they both contain. Hehe~ I'm such a nice author, no?**

**-If you do want some snippets, just send me a DM or post a review on your thoughts. Otherwise, if no one really comments on it, I will select a route by random.**

**Anyways, enough about my indecisiveness. OMG THE TWINS BIRTHDAY! YAY! ITS FINALLY ARRIVED. Wait, I shouldn't be excited about that. LOL**

**In truth, I actually cried making this chapter and was listening to sad music to deepen the mood. Ugh, you guys are gonna hate me for what I did. **

**I shall let you read now, thanks for any comments about the chapter or the route.**

** I really appreciate it!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The snow sprinkled to the ground reminding me of powdered sugar. Snow always brought a childish sensation out of me. I enjoy making snowmen every year with boys. Speaking of the twins, today is officially their tenth birthday. Man, I can't believe they grew up so fast. I was on my way to Ciel's bedroom because they spent the night together there.

I open the door quietly to not disturb their sleep just yet. Only to find the boys sitting on the bed already awake. I blink surprise, not expecting them to be up. Their gaze swings over to me and they both smile when they see me.

With a big grin, I dash over and wrap my arms around them. "Happy birthday!" I shout gleefully.

They hug back with not as much force. "S-Sis, you're suffocating us." Ciel squeaks out.

Bashfully I back away while rubbing the back of my head. I laugh in embarrassment, "Whoops." They both take deep breathes, trying to regain the air they lost. "So, how does it feel to be ten?" I ask happily while walking over to the outfits I laid out previously the night before.

"The same as yesterday when we were nine." Ciel drawls. I huff and shake my head in disappointment, I smack the back of his head playfully in response. "Ow! What was that for?!" Ciel cries, rubbing the back of his now wounded head while Fenian watches with a giggle.

"You're in the double digits now! You should be feeling different!" I urge loudly. Fenian shrinks back slightly, trying to not get hit by me also.

I can feel Ciel's glare on my person, "You're never going to get married if you are a brute all the time!" he comments with a taunting smirk.

A tick mark makes home above my eyebrow that twitches also, "What did you say, you brat?!"

He sticks his tongue out at me and dashes off the bed. "You heard me, you gorilla." Ciel repeats while he walks into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A growl of irritation tears out of my throat; how dare he call me a gorilla! Over the past couple of months, he's been becoming more like Vincent every day. I already must deal with one, but two now! He's a complete angel usually, but occasionally, he's a little brat with me. He must be in a special mood because it's his birthday.

I turn to look at Fenian who was quietly sitting on the bed. I sigh at seeing his docile attitude, "Why does Ciel hate me so, Feni?" I wail sadly.

Here I was hoping he would be nice on his birthday, that spoiled brat. Fenian giggles lightly, "He doesn't hate you; he loves you."

My heart warms at the notion, "Funny way of showing love." I say drily with a huff. I don't take it seriously though.

"Don't worry about it, Rina. He's grumpy because I woke him up really early."

Oh...well that makes a lot more sense. He is way sassier this morning than his usual off mood day. I nod, not looking forward to his backtalking. Though, I shall overlook it as today is a special day. "Ciel! ~ You better come out here or you're not getting your birthday present." I holler teasingly.

Fenian perks up at the thought of a present and I hear the door creak behind me. I smirk deviously at how easy it was to lure him out.

"Present...?" Ciel mutters.

I take out two small boxes that were in my maid pockets for both to see. "Yep, so if you don't come out, you'll never receive the _handmade_ present that I put _time _into."

I flash the boxes excessively on purpose and Fenian's eyes sparkle at the blue wrapping I used. "No, no. I want it really!" Ciel exclaims as he rushes next to my side.

He went to grab it from my hand, and I swipe it away before he could. "Ah, ah, I believe I deserve an apology first."

I tap a finger to my cheek to show what I wanted. I hear him sigh and I feel his lips brush against my cheek. "Sorry..." he mumbles in embarrassment.

Feeling satisfied, I toss the box at him and Fenian which they both caught. "Thank you. Now, I hope you enjoy my presents."

They begin to tear the box open and unlatch the lid. "Uh, sis, what is this?" Fenian asks innocently.

I watch as both take the woven bracelet out with perplexed expressions. "Not to be rude, but this is different from your previous gifts." Ciel comments.

I chuckle and show them mine by sticking my wrist out; I wove three bracelets. Using three different colors which were blue, black, and purple. "I call them sibling bracelets. I know they are made from thin yarn, but I could not think of anything to get you guys that you don't already have." I take the bracelets from each of their hands and slip them onto their own. "What do you think?" I ask curiously, not sure if they liked them or not.

"I love it! Thank you, Rina!" Fenian exclaims first with light blush and a wide grin.

I turn to stare at Ciel, waiting for another bratty reaction. "It's...nice." Ciel comments with a soft smile.

Happy that they enjoy something so small, I hug them more gently this time. "Happy birthday, kiddos."

0-0-0-0-0-0

After I helped bathe and dress them (the boys were demanding I dress them up for the day), I send them out to go wherever they want and clean up Ciel's bedroom quickly. They made a mess the night before it would seem. I had to help the staff today and decorate some of the manor. Humming a song under my breath, I feel a bit sad that they were turning ten.

It reminds me how old I am and how long I have been here. It's about eleven years since Vincent found me or somewhere close around there. I was getting old, soon my metabolism will slow down and I can't eat cake much anymore. That thought almost puts me into a state of depression.

Trudging down the halls, I walk to the kitchen to help bake the birthday cake. I can't cook, but baking is a lot easier for me. Walking into the kitchen, there was a crowd of chefs and staff. I pale at the sight, not wanting to get smashed into the crowd.

Tanaka was helping and I smile seeing him, "Tanaka!" I call out while weaving through the crowded kitchen.

He was mixing some frosting when I came next to him, "Ah, Rina dear, good morning." Tanaka greets with a friendly smile.

"So, what flavor is the cake?" I ask as the chief's bustle around us.

He chuckles with a knowing look in his eye, "I know better than to tell you. You will tell the boys what kind."

I avoid his gaze by staring at the ceiling, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He shakes his head in amusement and speaking of the twins, they shall appear. They burst into the kitchen while pulling the most innocent faces. A staff member spots them immediately and raises her arm in front of the counters, "Ahh! Not one step closer, you two!"

A chef glances back at the two with a chuckle, "You'll have to wait until dinner time to find out what kind of cake it is!"

The twins send a pleading look to me to help them and I look away in guilt for being a bad spy. I hear an adorable but disappointed 'aww' from them.

"But we can't wait that long..." Fenian whines with a pout.

Ugh, my heart will not shatter due to your adorableness. Must. Not. Give. IN. I try to focus on setting up the tray for food later. Ciel smiles prettily at the staff, "Can we at least have a hint?"

A different servant answers them, "It's a cake that you both love!"

"Maybe it's strawberry." Fenian wonders with a smile.

"Might be chocolate!" Ciel guesses.

Finishing the setup of food, I walk over, "I will come to help you dress for the dinner party around six o'clock, alright?" I inform the two.

"Alright." they answer simultaneously.

I watch the two run out of the kitchen to go enjoy their day. Well, back to work I think sadly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was about two hours away from dinner and I was in my bedroom. I took a quick bath because I smelt like flour and food. Not to mention, I was sweating like crazy in the kitchen. Whoever made a maid uniform have so many layers are insane. I sat in front of my mirror stand while combing my damp hair out. The strands of my hair making the top of my robe wet.

I hear a blood-curdling scream come from down the hallway suddenly. Frozen in place, I turn to look at my door in fear. That didn't sound like a scream of I-dropped-something-by-accident, but this one was full of dread. Just what in the hell is going on!? I jump to my feet and rush to lock my door. I back away from the door and pace over to my bed.

Kneeling onto the floor, I reach underneath it and drag out my makeshift backpack I had handmade. Inside contained all the clothing and personal items I had specifically created throughout my time here. I unbuckle the strap of it in a hurry and slip on my bra and panties. Next, I take out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Shrugging my robe off, I put those on quickly. I buckle the backpack up and swing it onto my back. Slipping on my specially made woman's footwear oxfords, I dash for my sword that sat in my closet.

I place two daggers that fit into my belt loops in case of an emergency. I was already panting from panic. The screams were growing in magnitude.

_The time has come for the enemy to attack._

Striding over to my door, I turn around one more time behind me in hopes of seeing my bedroom again after this. I unlock my door and open it very slowly. I peek left and right of the hallway to not see anything yet. **I need to get to the boys, now. **

But I have no idea where they are! Their bedrooms? Maybe they left them already left them from the sounds of murder in the hallways? Goddamnit!

I pace down the hallway and make sure to silence my footsteps as I do so. Lady Midford's training was beginning to take control. I turn the corner to find a random person stabbing a maid in the hallway. I sneak up behind him and immediately end his life without any hesitance. I don't think I can care about ending someone's life who already ends someone else's. It was an unforgivable act.

I know for a fact I will feel guilty later, but I do not have time to dwell on the matter currently. I keep my ears open for any footsteps that may come up behind me. I remain calm and rational with effort. An enemy appears in front of me again not long after and he charges at the sight of my person. He had a knife and I kill him immediately by slinging my sword across his chest.

What an idiot, the person with a sword was going to win that no matter what. Screams ricochet off the walls making me feel very afraid internally. I hear a shout somewhere in the vicinity of my person and I find Vincent and Racheal's door ajar. I stare at in fear of what is inside, please don't tell me _their _dead. I open the door further and find the back of the enemy. Racheal was already on the floor, dead with blood pooling around her body rapidly.

Tears prick my eyes as I follow the sight to find Vincent holding Racheal in his arms on the floor. More blood surrounded his figure, but his raspy breaths were coming out. Feeling anger take hold of me, I feel my feet move and stab the enemy in the back with a raged scream. I stab the person plenty of times in a fit of hate till he could no longer stand. The person slumps to the ground and I don't spare them a second glance.

My knees give away with a cry at seeing Vincent dying on the ground. Blood splatters onto my clothing and legs but I couldn't care less.

"V-V-Vincent..." I whisper in fright at seeing his wounded body as I push myself toward them.

He turns to look at me, his expression full of pain. "R..ina..." Vincent gasps out in agony.

My vision becomes blurry with a rush of tears, "Y-You'll make it, right?" I ask to reassure myself but it was foolish to think so as blood was pooling everywhere.

I reach out to stop the bleeding on his stomach, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. He already lost too much blood. Oh god, Racheal, I never wanted her to die either. I continue to sob loudly and Vincent somehow flashes a wry smile, "S-Save..y-yourself...the...b-boys."

I shake my head, not wanting to leave his side. "I-I can't just leave you here." I cry.

Ugh, my heart throbs so much. It feels as if it's going to burst. "You...promised." he coughs out, blood leaking out the sides of his mouth.

My body trembles, "I-I...please don't l-leave me. I-I need you..." I glare at him with angry tears, "You can't leave me! You promised you'd take care of me!" I scream in anger-filled sadness.

He raises his shaking arm to wrap his fingers around mine that were pressed into his wound. I choke at the action and my head bows as tears continue to pour out, "I-I'm...sorry," he coughs violently, and more blood comes out of his wound. "...I-I couldn't...a-better...f-father..."

A tear leaks out of his eye and I watch as a certain light flickers out of existence in them. I was glued to the floor in shock, my mind denying his death. Father?...no, no, you can't leave me yet! I let out another cry, my throat rough from my crying and shouting. "Dad!" I scream so loud; I probably alerted every enemy in the vicinity.

I collapse against his chest next to Racheal's head and cry all that I can. I clasp his bloody jacket in my hands in hopes he would come back to me. I never truly got to tell him how much I loved him, cared for him, and appreciated him. My head was very light, but it also throbbed annoyingly. Everything felt blurry and numb. I just want to lay here forever.

I hear the door creak open slightly and my gaze flickers briefly over to it. I find Tanaka standing there with a serious expression. He walks in not sparing the married couple on floor another glance. He bends down and holds a hand out towards me, "Rina, dear. We will have time to grieve later. But I need your help to finish off as many enemies as possible."

I sniffle and lift my head slowly, my vision a bit foggy from unshed tears. He takes out a handkerchief and whips at my face with it. "Old man..." I mumble, trying to push the grief away temporarily.

He moves over behind my back and lifts me up gently. My legs wobble and if he wasn't holding me up, I would have fallen right back over. "We must find the twins." he clarifies once I was standing on my own.

My sore eyes were focused on the dead couple before me. I bend down and grab my sword once more, feeling resolve takeover my sadness for the time being. I drag my sword behind me, "I'm going to kill anyone who gets in my way." I ramble, wanting to erase the existence of these enemies with my own bare hands. Perhaps, my sanity is slowly slipping but it was the last thing on my mind. "I'm going to find my brothers, Tanaka."

He comes up my side and clutches my shoulder, "We shall try our best to honor the earl's final wishes."

I nod in determination and exit through the door without another glance back. I will make you proud, Vincent. Tanaka and I fought for a short time near the bedroom the noble couple was resting in. Eventually, we gradually made our way down the hallways. I'm not sure how long for, but enemies were beginning to pile up. No mercy for these sons of a bitches. I was down the hallway and Tanaka was behind me watching my back.

They were growing, I can't believe how many enemies infiltrated the mansion; it was absurd! I let out a grunt as one brings a sword down in front of mine. I block naturally but my opponent was clearly stronger. I was struggling, my strength no match. I may be unusually strong, but I was beginning to tire out physically and mentally. Tanaka's much older, I will attempt to reduce the numbers for him. Not that he isn't strong, but he is older, and it takes more energy for him to fight.

I push back with a block and stomp on the person's foot. Their posture weakens and I punch them in the face with my empty hand. I run him through right after and wait for the next opponent. That move was quite dirty but I'm not going to complain that I live, and he dies. My breath was coming out in heavy pants and my body was sore with exhaustion.

I'm surprised I lasted so long honestly. Only being taught a short amount of time worth of techniques. My abnormal strength was primarily taking control more than anything. Natural instincts were keeping me alive! Although, it felt as though something was missing. I can't quite pinpoint the feeling exactly. The twins were the only priority left on my list, so I don't have much time to worry about that.

My next foe was charging at me and I hold my sword at the ready. The minute I get ready to strike, they duck my blow and hit me strike me through my shoulder. I let out a yelp in pain and he rams me into the wall. He dashes past me as I slide down the wall. I hold my shoulder that was crying blood. A mountain of bodies sat next to me and I realized I killed around twenty men. Ah, Vincent, it seems Midford training was a good idea.

I swivel my head in Tanaka's direction to find him battling with the man that just hurt me. I internally root for him, hoping he survives.

"Is...is someone there?!" I hear someone shout.

My eyes widen in relief, one of the twins were alive. I couldn't tell who over the sound of swords clashing.

"Tanaka!"

Tanaka spots the twin and I stand up realizing his mistake. He was wide open! Damnit!

"You mustn't come over here!" Tanaka warns Fenian I realize.

I push myself up against the wall while gritting my teeth in pain.

"Help!" Fenian cries out.

I trudge as quick as possible to try and kill the enemy about to run Tanaka through. I don't think I was going to make it on time! Old man, you fool, turn around for just a moment!

"Please run away! Master Ciel is...this scene is much too harsh for you!" Tanaka warns Fenian, thinking it was Ciel.

"Tanaka, look out!" I scream as a sword pierces through his back as it was turned toward Fenian.

I force myself to run as fast as possible and come to around the corner. I kill the man who injured Tanaka swiftly. There was another man standing behind Fenian and my eyes narrow in anger. I take one of my daggers at my hip and throw it right into the enemy's head. Tanaka was bleeding out on the floor and I hold back a sob at the sight. Fenian was shaking like a leaf and stares back at me with terrified eyes.

"R-R-Rina!" Fenian cries.

I clutch my shoulder and my sword drags behind me in my other hand. I fall on my knees beside Tanaka and Fenian was above my height for once. I pant heavily still, my shoulder bleeds severely. "Are you okay? W-where's Ciel?" I ask in worry, not seeing him anywhere.

Fenian shakes his head right after a curt nod, "I-I don't know, h-he took off before me." I nod back, realizing Ciel went out to find help and left Fenian to wait. "Y-Your hurt..." Fenian mutters, staring at my injured shoulder.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. We need to get out of here." I state as I look around wildly, still on alert. He nods slowly, scared out of his mind. I stand back up with a yelp, "Let's turn back towards where you came and find your brother."

Before we could take another step, Fenian is grabbed from behind suddenly. My eyes widen in panic and I was about to slaughter the enemy, but someone does the same to me from behind. I struggle in their grasp, trying to get out. I saw a cloth go under Fenian's nose and he too struggles in his captor's grip. "Fenian!" I shout in fear and concern.

He escapes the cloth for a moment with a dreadful scream, "Sis!"

The person had a strong grip and I couldn't get out of it no matter what I try. I saw his teary eyes scream at me for help, but I was powerless. My shoulder was injured, even the adrenaline could barely block the pain; not to mention I was so exhausted. I let out another scream in annoyance, "We'll meet again, Fenian! I don't care what I have to do to find you!"

The man holding me down stalls for a moment, "The Phantomhive has a daughter?" he questions while staring at his partner.

I couldn't hear anything more after that. My captor strikes me in the head with the blunt of a blade and before I know, I'm drifting into unconsciousness. I'm sorry, Vincent, I couldn't save the twins...


	14. A Ghost of a Flame

**Hey guys!**

**So, I decided on what route I wanted to go on. I ended up having Rina stay behind and not get taken with the twins. What I wrote for the other route, Rina goes through a lot of shit. Like, I feel bad making her go through all that and having to take care of him after the incident. I honestly think it would be too much for Rina to handle. Especially with Sebastian being thrown into the mix. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind the route I picked. Please enjoy this chapter and comment on anything or everything lol.**

**(P.S. I keep realizing my chapters are getting longer, sorry about that ^^;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The smell of smoke is what brought me to consciousness. My head was throbbing, and my shoulder wasn't any better. Opening my eyes after a couple of minutes, I find fire licking the walls in front of me. Oh my god, the manor was on fire! I struggle greatly to get myself up. I hope Ciel and Fenian were safe for now.

Getting up, I cough harshly due to the smoke in the air. I find Tanaka still on the floor, somehow, he was still breathing. My neck felt as if it was fire also, my shoulder still hasn't stopped bleeding. I tear the bottom of my long shirt and make a makeshift bandage around my shoulder. It will help reduce blood loss by a little bit. I pick up my sword and wrap took it into my empty belt loop. Walking up to Tanaka and I assess the damage done to him.

It would take a miracle to save his life, but I'm not going to leave a living old man in the fire. Picking him up, I slouch him against the wall. It appears he has passed out from the blood loss also. I'm surprised I haven't yet, but I'm not going to question it. I kneel onto the ground, my back facing towards Tanaka. I grab his arms and legs from behind and lift him up onto my back. I almost fell over due to his weight, but I managed to steady myself.

Standing up with a grunt, I begin to trudge through the manor to find a way out. The fire was getting worse and the smoke made it hard to breathe with every second. My back was already aching from holding him and my legs were wobbly. I came to the staircase which was also on fire. I have no choice to take it because there was no way I could jump down there without breaking my legs.

The flames caress my bare calves and I regret wearing shorts now. I know already I was going to have some first-degree burns if the pain said anything about it. I finally reach the bottom of the stairs with great effort. The front door was not far away. The fire was worse down here and flames were waving everywhere. Coughing drily, I reach for the doors. I yank the door wide open and run with the last of my adrenaline.

The cold air that greeted me was a breath of life. I set Tanaka down gently, far away from the burning manor and the snow was beginning to chill me now. I was exposed to the cold elements due to my shorts and shirt. Shivering, I fall to the ground next to him. I take my backpack off and take out layers of clothing. I wrap myself in the clothes and I spare a couple for Tanaka. They won't provide enough warmth, but it was better than nothing.

I lay down as the stars show themselves for the night. My breathing was haggard, and I couldn't move a single finger if I tried. I want to cry, but my eyes were dried up of tears. I was hungry and thirsty as well from all the energy I expelled. I curl up to Tanaka's side to seek more warmth even if he was bleeding out. There wasn't much else I could do.

_Will we be saved?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was cold and gloomy outside, the room I was staying quite warm from the fireplace. The bedroom was blank, reminded me of a bland hospital room. Thank god it didn't smell like one. Apparently, Madam Red had us taken to the Royal London Hospital when news spread around the manor was on fire. We were first taken to a local clinic since Tanaka's wounds were severe. Tanaka and I were passed out on the snow beforehand. Some of the staff made it out of the fire alive too.

Tanaka is in recovery as his wound was large. I urged the doctor to have Tanaka in the same room as the one I am in currently. I didn't want to be eaten by the loneliness. I'm not sure how long I have been here for, perhaps a couple of weeks. Although, everything is like a blur. Nothing and everything on my mind all at once.

I had first-degree burns on my legs like I thought, a couple of bruised ribs, a healing lump on the back of my head, and of course my wounded shoulder. The only time I get out of bed is to use the bathroom. Otherwise, the snow-covered ground and blue sky have been keeping me company in comfortable silence. I know Christmas has passed already; it saddens me more I could not celebrate it with my loved ones.

I wonder often if I was meant to have a family. I keep losing one every time, it scares me quite so. I can't help but think I'm cursed in some sort of way. Leaning my head against the window, my breath fogs the pane of glass. The mirror to the outside world glints back with my reflection. My eyes were darkened, and my skin was sickly pale. I haven't eaten much since the fire, only nibbling on bread when it came. These were the telltale signs of grief; I knew that all too well.

Guilt ate away at my mind every day that passes. Surprisingly, it wasn't over the people I killed but the failed attempt to protect the boys. One thought always haunts my mind is the hope that they are alive. That is the only reason I bring myself to continue living in some sort of way. A shuddering sigh escapes past my parted lips thinking about them. I continue seeing Fenian's terrified eyes before I was knocked out in the manor.

Tears slide my cheeks, wanting more than ever to go back in time and bring him back to safety.

But, of course, _I can't do that._

"R-Rina?" I hear a gravelly voice say behind me.

Swiveling my head around, I find Tanaka staring at me in confusion and discomfort. I fumble out of my bed and rush to his side with a wince of pain, "Tanaka!" I grab his hand tightly as more tears prick my eyes, "Thank god, you came back!" I cry out in joy.

Tanaka cracks a small smile, "It's good to know you made it out alive." He abruptly coughs drily. "How about the twins?" he asks while clearing his throat.

My smile lowers to that of a deep frown and I stare at my feet, "I-I lost them..."

Tanaka wraps his other hand around my other which causes me to look at him again. Tears drip down the corner of my eyes automatically. "You-We have tried our best to protect the young masters." Tanaka encourages but I could tell he was very saddened by the news.

"I should've tried harder, it's my fault they both got caught."

Tanaka gets angry after my remark, "You did what you could. Do not blame yourself anymore. You must focus on finding them now."

I nod slowly with a tired sigh, "I suppose so, Tanaka. I think I need time to mourn though."

"Understandable as do I."

I flash him a sad smile and slip my hand from his grasp, "I shall let you rest now."

I head back to my bed and lay down, feeling exhaustion creep back into my mind. I could feel Tanaka's worrying eyes on my back as I face the white wall. The warmth of the fireplace making sleep approach faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The funeral for the Phantomhive family has already passed, but Undertaker has yet to bury the couple. I felt well enough to meet him at the graveyard behind the manor. My shoulder was still healing and so was my ribs, but they felt better. The burns on my legs were what I call phantom pains. Tanaka could not come due to his injury was worse than mine.

I open the door and step out of the carriage. I freeze on the spot the minute I find the manor in my eyesight. It was down to crumbles and not even a room was left. The infrastructure was all that was left. I tug the cloak around me tighter, my heart throbbing at the sight of it. Taking a deep breath, I take a step forward and walk toward the family graveyard. All the Phantomhive's were buried there.

Rounding to the back of the manor, I try to steel my emotions. I have cried enough to fill a whole damn lake. The cold air steals my breath away as distant memories take place in my mind at seeing the backyard. I couldn't believe those days were over now. I saw Undertaker standing near the gravesite and I quicken my pace.

"Good morning, Undertaker." I greet casually while walking into the area.

He cackles like the usual, "Hello, little lost girl."

A tick mark appears near my temple, "Must you always address me so?" I ask in irritation.

He shrugs with that insane smile of his, "Am I wrong though?"

I narrow my eyes in suspicion but let it go. I don't have the patience to deal with him. I switch my gaze down to the headstones at my feet. The one in front of me was Vincent and to the left was Racheal. The twin's names were next to Vincent's headstone. My heart continues to ache, and I rub my chest unconsciously.

I kneel to the ground abruptly and bow my head, "Thank you for all that you have done. Your presence shall leave an imprint into my deepest of memories." I whisper near Vincent's grave while I grasp the snow with sorrow.

I couldn't stop the tears once more for my grieving heart would not let me. I silently cry in front of the graves. After a couple of minutes, I stop my sniveling and get up from my position, feeling a bit embarrassed in front of Undertaker. Wiping at my sore eyes, I glance at Undertaker who wore a frown for the first time I have ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him randomly, knowing that Vincent and he had much contact.

I couldn't see his expression due to it being hidden by his hair, "Nothing particularly." Undertaker replies monotonously.

I hum in understanding, "Ah, I see." It went silent not long after as I was left to drilling thoughts of anything and everything. "How long do you think till I'm not lost anymore?" I wonder out loud switching my gaze to the cloudy sky that matches my mood rather well.

"That depends on you, dearie."

I nod quietly, agreeing with his statement. "How true that is."

Undertaker puts a hand on my shoulder unexpectedly; I startle at the contact in confusion. He pulls out an envelope and holds it out for me, "The earl asked me to deliver this if he died and you survived."

I take it in confusion and give Undertaker a curious stare, his smile was back when I did so. "Is that so?" I put it into the pocket of my coat and curtsey before Undertaker, "Thank you for everything, Undertaker. I shall be taking my leave now."

I turn around and head back to the carriage, but not long Undertaker speaks up behind me. "You better watch where you step from here on out. Everything comes out of the dark at some point."

A chill covers my body and it wasn't due to the weather. I stop for a second, trying to understand what he was saying. Watch my step? Dark? This sounds strangely familiar and I don't like it one bit. I decide not to acknowledge his ominous advice and continue pacing to the carriage waiting for me.

Once I was back on my way to London, I take the envelope out of my coat pocket. The Phantomhive wax stamp was on the back of it. The front read my name unsurprisingly. I trace the wax stamp in wonder if I should open it. In truth, I am afraid of what it's inside. Was it a will? A final parting letter? There was endless of possibilities what the words inside could relay.

My hesitation was great, but I finally decide to open it after a few moments of the debate. I open the envelope carefully to not rip it. I was more than likely going to treasure these two pieces of paper for all my life. Taking a deep breath, I take the piece of paper out and unfold it out in front of me:

_Dear Rina,_

_I have re-done this letter many times as I always find I am short of words. I am sure you are quite astonished that I could ever be. That was humorous, no? Anyways, if you are receiving this, it must mean I am gone from this world. I am sorry...that I have left you in a world where you feel most alone. It was never my intention to do such a thing. I hope that the twins have survived also._

_I should not call this a letter, but a separate will of mine, you see. There is something I have hidden from you, even Racheal does not know of this. When I first began to see you as more than a homeless little girl, I decided to adopt you into the Phantomhive family secretly. Racheal signed this without knowing, but that is not the matter right now. You are officially Rina Renee Howell-Phantomhive. A bit of a mouthful, isn't it? I would stick with my last name personally as it sounds more elegant. _

_I know this may come as a surprise and I hope you do not spite me for making such a change without your permission. I had you adopt my last name in order to take care of you even after my death. Both Racheal and I's families will be furious with what I have done for you, please forgive me for future transgressions. Since you have my name, you have my title, wealth, land, and other possessions kept hidden at the townhouse. If the twins did not survive, I leave everything in your charge. I understand this is a lot to take in. If you do not wish to own any of these things, then please contact the Midford's. _

_I wish you the best of what life may lead. Be happy for me, find a husband, have many children and spoil them as I did the boys. I know it will take you long to get over our deaths, but please do not give up on yourself nor blame. Take care, dear Rina and may you benefit in this era greatly. _

_Always in my mind,_

_From the Phantomhive family and Earl of the Phantomhive estate, _

_Vincent Phantomhive_

_Racheal Phantomhive_

My hand went slack halfway through the will. He changed my last name and adopted me...I could not believe this. I feel as if my world is at a standstill and nothing could move it. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks, but I did not give it much thought. Clutching the paper in my hand, the crinkles in strain. I begin to tremble, and I lift the piece of paper to my forehead. I was so sick of crying, but I can't help it when things like this happen.

I let a heart-wrenching sob, "Idiot, h-he really was..." I mutter under my breath as I hiccup.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was nearing the end of the month; I was finally discharged from the hospital. My shoulder was healing very quickly, and the doctors were surprised that I was only a red scar by now. It barely hurt along with my ribs. The burns on my legs were still healing, so I had them wrapped up like a mummy. I was currently staying at the townhouse in London while waiting for Tanaka to heal at the hospital. I plan on taking care of the old man when he recovers; he's a tough one I'll give him that.

I told him how I was a Phantomhive now and he did not seem awfully surprised. I think he secretly knew from Vincent; those sly dogs of men. I barely touched anything Vincent left behind for me yet. I lived in the townhouse all alone, but that was fine with me. I did all the chores and cooking, it made me think of the old days before I came here. No one was ordering me about; I even wore no shoes around the house. While it was refreshing, it was still a distraction.

The end of December brought more snow and chill. I don't think I'll ever be able to view the month the same ever again. Too much tragedy in so little time. I may be healing abnormally fast externally, but internally I was a mess of emotions. I begin to mop the floors as I have nothing better else to do. I was wearing a custom green skirt and a cream long sleeve top with ruffles in the front. I try my best to not wear corsets as I never liked them in the first place. Plus no one could tell me no honestly, I only wear a corset in public.

Nina always has fun designing the things I ask for that she even gives me discounts sometimes. Using the mop, I rub it against the floor aggressively to make sure I get all the dirt. The kitchen was by far the filthiest of all as my talent in cooking is none to zero. My hair kept getting in the way of my vision, so I pull it into a quick ponytail.

Whilst mopping, a strange sensation came over me. It was coming from the doorway behind me. Playing calm, I move my way over to the counter with a knife stand casually. I drop the mop and take one of the knives in a flash, flinging it behind me into the edge of the doorway with precision. I twirl around with a glare only to find a man dressed in a black butler outfit and a child.

My glare lessons while taking in the child's face, realizing it was someone I know. I let out a silent gasp and take in their own widened deep blue eyes. I grip the counter behind me in shock and raise one of my hands to my trembling lips. The boy watches my reaction with a blank face, but his eyes told a different story. They were filled with relief, pain, and sadness.

Tears develop unconsciously and I let them flow freely. The boy begins to walk toward me, "Rina. It's me, Ciel. I'm back."

I rush toward him in a hurry and embrace his tiny body with all I that I could without hurting him. I let out a painful cry and sob over his shoulder. Clutching his cloak, I could feel his bones poking out slightly and I wonder how he got so unhealthily thin, "I-I thought I'd n-never see you guys again." I stutter through my cracking voice.

He hugs me back just as much with all his strength. I nuzzle my head against his head unconsciously and he buries his head into my shoulder. "I-I thought you may have died." Ciel mutters into my ear.

I could feel my bare neck become slightly wet and I smile softly, "Me? Die? Don't be silly." I joke slightly with a light laugh.

He pulls back, but he wasn't smiling nor laughing. I let out a sigh and wonder what he has been through this past month. My gaze flickers over his shoulder to stare at the man behind him with curiosity. I turn my focus back to the twin in front of me and wipe whatever tears he may have shed which was little in amount. Smoothing his hair out, I stare at his eyepatch. Did he lose his eye?! He had a bandage patch over his cheek too. My face pales wishing I had swapped his place in the kidnapping.

I raise a hand up to his eyes and brush my fingers over the patch covering his eye, "Does it hurt?" I ask, feeling concerned.

"No, not really." he mutters with a small frown.

I nod in understanding, "While I feel we have much to catch up on. I do have one question."

I grab his shoulders next and bring him closer with a fierce glare. He appears scared of my gaze for a moment and waits in silence to what I was about to ask. I grab his face with my other hand, pursing his lips together. He sends me an annoyed look, but I don't care. "You wanna tell me why you're using your brother's name, _Fenian_?"

He pushes away from me in surprise and takes a couple of steps back, "H-How?" Fenian stutters and I continue to glare at him in suspicion.

He avoids my eyes like he always does when he lies to me. The man behind him takes a couple steps forward while glaring at me in annoyance. Why the hell was he looking at me like that? I feel an unwelcome shiver rupture all over my body. "Young master, shall I take care of her?" the man asks while tightening his gloves.

I continue to stare at the man in wonder and a bit of fright. He was filling the room with a tension that made me feel very uneasy. Fenian twirls around in a panic, "No! Don't ever touch her with bad intentions! That's an order!" Fenian barks at the man.

The butler smirks and bows slightly, "Understood, sir."

The tense atmosphere disappears and quickly as it appeared. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion to both their attitudes. I push past Fenian and march up to the man with caution. The closer I get, the more I realize how hot he was. Like holy hell, how could I not be attracted? He smirks while I stand there and ogle him unconsciously. I shake my head to defuse my inappropriate thoughts. "You. Who are you?" I ask right after with narrowed eyes.

He plasters a closed eye smile on his face and puts a hand onto his chest. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, I will be serving the Phantomhive family as the head butler from now on." Sebastion announces with a bow.

"Huh?! Butlers for the family a selectively chosen and are put through multiple tests!"

The strange butler stares at me in amusement and a smirk crawls over Fenian's face, "He saved my life, the reason I'm here. He is worthy of a Phantomhive butler." Fenian claims.

I blanch and stare down the butler in surprise. He saved him from the people who took him? Now I feel as if I owe Sebastion a debt. The fact that Fenian choose Sebastion makes me feel some curiosity towards his character.

A warm smile spreads across my lips, "Ah, is that so?" I mutter under my breath. All suspicion is tossed right out the window momentarily. I grab Sebastian's hand and he tilts his head to the side in confusion. I pull him towards my body and give him a tight hug. I hear Fenian gasp from behind me. Sebastian freezes in my grip, but I don't pay much attention to it. "Thank you, really. From the bottom of my heart."

I let go of him with more tears falling down my face, but my smile still sat in place. His expression shines with astonishment from my action. Wiping them quickly, I turn to Fenian wanting an explanation. "Now, I would like to know why it is you are using Ciel's name. You cannot fool me, I can tell the difference between your voices quite clearly."

He frowns deeply while regarding me with a cold look, "It's none of your business." Fenian states sternly.

I chuckle for a minute, finding his answer amusing. If he thinks he was going to act like that, he has another thing coming for him. "Oh? Really now? It's not my business that the children I helped raise and love for a quarter of my life? Well, excuse me for my concerns." I retort with crossed arms.

His face pales with guilt and he coughs awkwardly, "I just meant that a lot happened."

I sigh loudly, "I assume so. You're not exactly in the best condition physically and from what I can tell mentally as well. I will give you time to explain it to me when you feel you are ready. I owe you that much." He appears content with my answer and lets out a relieved sigh. "There's just one thing, where is your brother?" I ask, feeling tears gather in my eyes. I have an inkling as to why he may not be here, but I felt the need to ask to confirm.

It appears I was right in my assumption as his eyes darken instantly and he clenches his fists. I take a shuttering deep breath to cool my expression, but I end up tumbling a couple of steps back. I feel a little lightheaded suddenly. Ciel is truly gone then? I still don't understand why Fenian is taking on his brother's name. It was all too much.

The kitchen becomes a bit hazy and my breathing picks up rapidly. I raise my hand to cup my forehead as everything was jumbled. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my panting coming out it warm puffs. Am I dying? It feels like I am, or is this a heart attack? It is so painful, that I lean against the counter to catch myself from falling. My legs felt like jelly, what the hell is going on?

"Rina?!" Fenian calls my name desperately while rushing up to me.

My vision was tunneling and all I could see was his panicked face.

I saw polished black shoes come into my sight, right next to Fenian. "Young master, I do believe she is having a panic attack." Sebastian states in the background.

Panic attack? It's like those words finally triggered my demise and I blacked out not long after.


	15. Perceptions of People

**A/N at the end!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I toss onto my right side with a content sigh. My bed was a bit stiff though but that didn't make much sense. I grumble a curse word and blink awake with a tired yawn. I saw a familiar wallpaper and it made me wonder if I was still dreaming. It was the same design as the one in the Phantomhive manor before it burned down. I woke up to the design for eleven years.

I sit up with a start as confusion begins to seep into my mind. What my sight greeted me with was my old bedroom from the manor. I swear I was at the townhouse, living there actually. I cup my forehead as my headaches. I fumble out of the bed and stare at my interior more. Was I going insane? Did I dream all that? Vincent and Racheal dying, the twins being taken, the manor burning down...

I dash out of my bedroom with a surge full of hope. Maybe it was all just a nightmare! The hallways were the same as well. That's it! Maybe I had a terrible nightmare and my life wasn't drowning in misery. My family was still alive!

I let out a squeal of happiness and run to Vincent's study. I must confirm my guardian did not die and tell him how much I care for him. I don't want something like that ever happening again! I could still see his pale dead face from my dream. It made me sick to think that he was truly dead. I was breathing heavily as I approach the door. A smile stamped across my face and I don't bother to knock on it.

I slam the door open with all my strength and stroll inside, "Vincent-" I begin to cheer, only to not find him in front of me.

What I saw was a man in a butler uniform who was handsome and was serving Fenian tea in his chair. They both stare at me in surprise and Fenian stands up abruptly at my presence, "Rina, you're awake." he observes while eying me with concern.

I falter a couple of steps back and I grab my head, shaking it back in forth. I'm an idiot, I really am. It wasn't a dream, all that happened. Memories flood into my brain along with its attaching emotions. I crouch onto the ground in a hurdled position while my body trembles with distraught. I hide my head in my knees, trying my best to not bawl like a baby and not have another mental breakdown.

I feel someone touch my back lightly and I flinch slightly, "Rina..." Fenian calls my name once more.

"How...?" I mutter while staring at the carpet underneath me. I remember spilling tea all over Vincent once. The carpet stained slightly, and I remember having to clean it up for hours until he was satisfied. I notice the tea stains were gone and I let out a shuttering gasp, "H-How is the manor back?"

I feel him stiffen next to me and pat my back to help calm me down, "Sebastian restored it."

My face flies up in disbelief and looks around the study incredibly, "There's no way. It's like it never left!" I deny, my face paling slightly.

"Sebastian, leave us." Fenian commands and the butler bows politely while taking the tea tray out without a word. "I remembered the colors, details, and the such. To have it appear the same as it was before."

"Why," I begin with a heart-wrenching cry and I notice his face wince notably. "Why would you want to recreate it? I cannot bear to even look at it."

His face was blank once more, but he tenderly wipes the tears away from my cheeks. I didn't even notice I was crying again. "I have come back with a mission."

"Mission?" I ask with a sniffle.

He nods and steps away from me. He travels to the window behind the desk that overlooks the backyard with his hands behind his back. "I came back to take revenge to those who did this to us."

Fenian glances back at me, half his face exposed to my sight. It feels as if an arrow has gone through my body with his statement. I sit on the ground, still as possible, and I shortly realize what he was saying. Revenge...Fenian wants revenge? I couldn't deny that I too want revenge for what they did to us. I get from my position and calmly walk up behind him.

He watches emotionlessly and I stare down at him feeling quite melancholy. I bend down and wrap my arms around his shoulders, entangling my hands together on his chest. He does not resist my embrace but instead leans back onto my chest with a long sigh. I peck the side of his head lovingly, "I'm sorry..." I mumble thoughtlessly. He deserves more than an apology; he deserves everything I can give him.

He reaches up to grasp my arm and tightens his grip, but it doesn't hurt. His form slightly trembles against my own, "Don't apologize. I don't blame you in the slightest. You tried your best for us." he explains lowly.

It felt as a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders and my arms go slack, "R-Really? You really don't?" I insist weakly, not believing what I was hearing.

I blamed myself this whole month, thinking the twins would spite my being for not protecting them. He shakes his head, "Yes, really. So, stop worrying about it and let it be in the past." he murmurs. My gaze flickers to the glass that reflects our faces. His expression was dark, and his nails dig into my wrist slightly. "I can't stand seeing you like this..." he confesses so softly; I barely pick up the sentence.

A ghost of a smile settles upon my lips, "Isn't that something I should be saying?"

"Let me protect you now." Fenian declares while twisting around in my arms to face me head-on.

A tiny glare was in his eye, his eyebrows scrunched in determination. I let out a small giggle, happy to know his cuteness hasn't faded in the slightest. He may not know it of course, but it gives me a little hope my brother was still the same deep down.

I straighten my stance, so I was back to looking down at him, "Sorry but not sorry, but I believe that is still my job."

Smirking, I flick his forehead teasingly and he lets out a tiny 'ow.' He begins to glare at me again with more force, "My word is final about the matter. I will protect you from now on. So, stop worrying and stay here by my side."

I find his attitude one hundred percent adorable. "Okay, fine. I will stay by your side..." I admit while tapping my chin dramatically. He appears satisfied that I submit to his demand. "...while protecting you." I finish with a little smirk.

A tick mark sticks out above his eyebrow, "Listen to me-"

"No." I interrupt while turning my back on him.

I hear him sputter in the background and I walk to the door, "Hold on just a minute, where do you think you're going?!" he fumes angrily.

I shrug nonchalantly, "Wherever I want as this is my manor too."

I grasp the doorknob waiting for him to catch on, "W-What?" he stutters in confusion.

I tilt my head back slightly with another smirk, "Apparently your father adopted me into the family." I turn around again with a beam. "I'm a Phantomhive and officially your big sister." I smile happily.

For the longest time, I wondered where this emotion went, and it came back so suddenly; it was quite refreshing, and I crave for the spring season with it. I want to sit in the grass with a book underneath the warming sun. I giggle at his stunned expression and I think it may be a little pale, "He really did that?"

I nod, "He did, really." His face steels slowly but I was hoping for a smile at least; even if it was a small one at that. I could tell he was in awe with the news by the way he was looking at me. "So, that's why I'm going to make sure to take care of you from now on, little brother." I beam again with excitement and a bit proud if I dare say so myself.

His face only sinks lower into darkness and I could tell something was on his mind. I frown at his reaction and let out a sigh. Turning him back to a normal child may never happen. If revenge is the only thing on his mind, then that is the only thing keeping him aware of life. I hope for one day, that I can see him smile again. Whether it be in joy, sadness, or any other emotion.

I leave him be by leaving the study and I lean against the door to collect my thoughts. After a few minutes, I decide to head down to the kitchen. Even though it's been a month without being in this manor, I remember its pathways like the back of my hand. Everything appears so original, it sort of spooks me out. Like, how do you even get the same exact paintings back? The wallpaper? Even most of the furniture.

Fenian was very vague in his answers and I feel suspicion arise within me. I must keep tabs on him to discover what is that he was hiding. Of course, it will take time as does everything else in life. I was patient though. I can be patient enough to find out what happened in this month that made him lose an eye, his brother, and his innocence.

I hum a random tune as I walk down the hallways with remanence. I come back to the stairs where I walked down with Tanaka on my back. I could remember it so clearly as if it was yesterday. The burns on my legs pulse at the memory and I wince. I slowly make my way down them with caution as if it was going to light on fire any second. When I reach the last step, I realize I was being ridiculous. How did I even get here? Now that I think about it.

I was at the townhouse when I fainted, so how did they manage to get me here? I immediately remember Sebastian and have an 'aha' moment. Yes, the recently hired handsome as hell butler; I should go greet him officially. Though, first food takes over my thoughts before meeting him.

I pace toward the kitchen and open the door quietly. Walking inside, I found Sebastian standing there conveniently. He appears to be concentrating on a lunch dish from the smell of the cooked food. It makes my mouth water instantly. I don't think he noticed I walked in yet. I smirk at an idea; this would be a great opportunity to find if he really is suited for a Phantomhive butler.

A knife lays on the counter and I stroll toward it while silencing my footsteps. It's not like I wore any shoes, but the idea is to be silent either way. I pick it up and watch him closely for any indication he knows I was in the vicinity. I aim the knife to swerve by his head because I was intentionally not trying to kill him. Letting out a deep but silent breath, I chuck the knife as swift as possible by using half my strength.

I watch it fly with interest if he would pick up on it. He drops the bowl he was stirring in a flash, the knife suddenly in his hand. I watch in amazement because I don't think I've ever seen anyone react so fast. He turns around with a closed eye smile while holding the knife in between his two fingers. "Did you need something, my lady?"

My mouth was certainly ajar, and I rush up to him. I take the knife out of his hand in a fit of awe. "That was awesome! I've never seen someone react so quick!" I praise him.

He was giving me the same expression and it irritates me slightly, "Yes, how extraordinary of me."

He begins to stir whatever he was making again and ignores my presence. I pout at the lack of reaction, "I was testing you, sorry." I apologize with an awkward chuckle and rub the back of my head.

"I see." he utters emotionlessly.

I frown at his behavior, not sure how to approach him. Okay, maybe throwing a knife his way was not the friendliest introduction to a relationship with a co-worker. Then again, it felt as if I was talking to a wall. I cough to gather his attention once more and he narrows his eyes at me in irritation. I stick my hand out and he peers at it in confusion.

"My name is Rina. Nice to meet you." I mutter with a slight blush in embarrassment. I don't particularly like strangers. The servants at the manor before it burned down were familiar but still a stranger to me. I was a little shy.

I avoid his gaze by looking back and forth between his face and the cabinet next to us. He sighs loudly after a moment and takes my hand with his white-gloved one, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Rina."

He turns back to his work without another word. Basically, ignoring my whole existence as if I was never there. My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I step away from his coldness. Internally, I was crying because I failed to start a relationship with a co-worker _again._ I wish Tanaka was back I wail mindlessly in my head.

I do as he did and begin to ignore his presence in the room. It felt as if it was in tension anyways as he did not want me near him at all. Was he a child or something? I could feel it coming off him in waves in detest. I find the cabinets were a bit different and search around for something to eat. I find my favorite dried oats; I wanted to cry in joy at the sight of them. I grin happily and find a bowl quick. Dumping some of it inside, I grab some milk from the cooler.

Next, I search around for sugar and cinnamon, the best ingredients to anything in my opinion. Well, besides chocolate, it was another best ingredient ever made. It takes me a moment of opening and closing of cabinets till I find them super high up on a shelf. I stare at it above me and I stand on my tippy toes to try to reach them. I let out grumbles and curses of struggle. I take pride in my height usually as I was a couple of inches taller than the normal female height.

Though the kitchen is built to contain so many products and ingredients. The outcome of the cabinets to be towering high in some areas. I let out a huff in defeat and debate on asking Sebastian for some help. Though I think he may opt-out to watch me struggle. I barely know the guy and I can already predict his asshole personality. I decide to grab a chair and push it to the counter. It makes an awful creaking sound against the floor for a split second and I wince.

I hear something slam down on the counter to find Sebastian walking over the cabinet. "I shall get it if you stop making all this noise."

He grabs the two ingredients without effort and sets them down on the counter. I smile sheepishly and lift the chair back to the table. He resumes his work without a beat, and I dash some cinnamon and sugar into my bowl. I stare it in admiration and look at him, "Thanks."

He doesn't reply but I know he heard clearly. I grab a spoon from the drawer and put it into my off-brand of cinnamon toast crunch cereal. Nowhere close to the real thing, but enough to satisfy my taste buds. I set the bowl down quietly and sit down in a chair. I spoon some up and shove it into my mouth. I almost blush with how good it tastes. It's been far too long since I had this concoction. I let out a hum in bliss, feeling like a little kid trying to wake up for breakfast before school.

"Sebastian, do you want some?" I offer politely.

He turns his attention to and grimaces as I hold the spoon up in a gesture. "No, thanks."

I pout at being rejected once again, "Ehh. Your taste buds are missing out. This is the best meal out there, I'm telling you." I coax with a wink.

"I doubt that." he mutters, and a smirk takes place on his lips.

I eat another spoonful in thought, "Oh, I was wondering, did you carry me back here?" I ask randomly.

He nods, "I did."

I laugh again, feeling embarrassed again and a bit ashamed. "Ah, sorry again. I'm a bit of a handful."

"Indeed."

He cuts the conversation off just like that and I feel a tick mark pulse against my temple. It was so awkward and irritating. I keep getting this feeling of repulsion and mockery from him. Don't ask me how I know, but it was beginning to piss me off. I set the spoon down with a 'clink' and glare at his back on purpose, "Do you have a problem with me?" I intrigue with a bite to my voice.

He gives me that fake closed eye smile again, and it only pisses me off further, "What gave you that idea?" he feigns innocently.

I begin to fume in my seat in annoyance. How dare he say that! Does he want to fight?! Bring it on buster, I may be recovering from injuries, but I'll face you head to head. I let out a 'hmph' and cross my arms across my chest, leaning back into the chair. "It's obvious. So, tell me what it is I have done to you?"

He glares harshly and turns his attention back to the dish immediately afterward, "I dislike you is all."

I get up from my seat, the chair scraping against the floor. I lean onto the table as I put my hands on it, "How?! How can you dislike someone you've barely had a conversation with?!" I argue.

I get ignored once again and I end up becoming pissed off even more. What an asswipe, honestly. I wanted to go punch something in a fit of rage. Never have I anybody so rude and dare I say conceited. I glide over to his side to purposely irritate him further. His posture stiffens slightly but he forces himself to relax. I glower at him, wondering if he may not be a people person in the first place. Perhaps, he is shy to be talking to a stranger? Nah, that couldn't be it because he was perfectly ready to kill me yesterday.

My anger subsides for a minute while I assess his character. He could just not like me; I think in conclusion. Even if it does not make much sense why he doesn't in the first place. I let out a low hum and I poke his arm. He does not react in the slightest and continues to prepare the food before him.

"Do you find me annoying by chance?" I ask curiously, wanting to get down to his reasons.

His eyes flicker over to me briefly, "You are quite a nuisance."

He grabs the bowl he was using and pours it into a pan on the counter behind us. I watch him with a steady gaze, finding his attitude a bit funny and dare I saw cute. I smirk and jump up onto the counter, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Please indulge me." I allude while gesturing around me.

He sighs slightly and stares at me blankly. I sit in anticipation, waiting to be bad mouthed by him. "You are simply in the way."

I sweatdrop, feeling a bit bewildered by his statement. That's it? I'm in the way? I couldn't contain my amusement and dumbfounder. I giggle uncontrollably and hold my chest in response. "T-That's it?" He glares intensely, not an appreciating being laughed at. "You only hate me for that?" I ask while trying to calm myself down because of his growing murderous expression.

I get up from my place on the counter and walk calmly over to him. He watches with narrowed eyes and I stop in front of him, only a couple of inches apart at the most. I stare directly into his eyes, wondering if he was childish honestly. He was clearly different, and I probably should be taking the conversation with more focus. Though, the man in front of me makes it a little difficult to do such a thing.

He simply does the same back, as if he was searching for something in me. His eyes were quite peculiar I notice now that I was up close. They were a sort of wine red mixed with a hazy brown. It reminds me of colored contacts. His face was flawless and his skin too. I don't like the fact he towers over me so. I can't explain why I feel a sudden pull towards him. I can't place where I might have seen him before either. He was a mystery man, that was for sure.

"The things that are hidden from us," I begin to indulge. I raise one of my hands up to his eyes, and cover them gently, "...are often ugly truths. But once they are open," I take my hand away from his eyes, "...those truths begin to grow into promises. Some last longer than others, but the definitive option still leaves much to our eyes. We begin to grow under those promises and keep them as self-observant wishes for the future where time hides."

I smile at the end and clasp my hands together behind my back, "Perhaps, you do not like I remain a mystery to you. I hide many things like everyone else." I continue to explain. "Although if you open your eyes to me long enough. You might find things you like about me and things you hate; after all that is something every single person out there has to deal with, even friends and family."

He stares passively but his expression was contorted into wonder at my explanation. He smirks not long after, "I doubt your words, but I shall take them into account. You are quite smart," he begins but mutters something under his breath that I could barely hear. Something about '...for a human'. His eyes appear devouring and curious as he looks at me now.

A shiver runs up my back in response from his intense gaze, "Well, I shall take my leave for now. See you later!" I shout as a jog over to the door. His whole stare was giving me the creeps, it was eating me alive! I storm out of there as fast as possible. I was not expecting our first actual conversation to end up like this. Ah, I'm such an idiot! I head back upstairs and make my way to the study. I open the door a crack and find Fenian inside still.

"Your butler is a creep and an asshole. I'm not sure which is better." I comment randomly while pushing the door wider.

He stares at me, appearing a bit bored. "Leave him be. He doesn't like people unless he is forced to interact with them. And knowing you, you probably did such a thing."

I pout innocently and bat my eyelashes, "Who? Me? That's not true."

He sends me a deadpan look and sighs, "You're a terrible liar and always will be."

I scratch my cheek and let out a giggle, "Who knows? I may be doing it on purpose. Anyways, you look bored, let's play chess!" I exclaim.

"You're just as bad at that."

I wasn't taking his shit and frown, "Shut up and play with me."

He sighs and gets up; we head to the gaming room. We play multiple rounds of chess, of course, I lost every match while Fenian smirks proudly every time. This was nice, it felt nice to play this game again. Though it saddens me because Fenian's new personality reminds me so much of Ciel's. I begin to wonder if Fenian's was consumed by something else entirely. More of Ciel keeps popping up and makes me feel sorrowful all over again. Reminding me that Ciel was no more and never coming back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hey hey!**

**I couldn't hold myself back from posting this chapter as I enjoyed the interactions between Sebastian and Rina too much. I am sure you were all eager to read it also. _Next chapter, I will officially change Fenian's name to Ciel FYI for dialogue! In Rina's thoughts, she will refer to him as Fenian sometimes too! _Also, more people are reading my fanfic than I originally thought and see that most of my chapters have almost or at 200. If those extra 100 something people would please follow, I would extremely appreciate it, thanks! (Don't mean to sound annoying about it or needy)**

**I do have one question for you readers out there, 'What do you think Sebastian's and Rina's relationship will be? Or perhaps, what do you wish it to be?' ****I am curious as I have also played many ideas in my mind already. Please let me know in the comments! It will be interesting to know what you think.**

**Also, did anyone specifically notice Ciel's (Fenian's) dark look after Rina mentioned being his official sister? I want to hear your opinions on why that may be also in the comments. (I'll tell yea next chapter why if someone guesses right. :3) **

**I wish I could create a group where anyone likes this fanfic and talk about how it develops. I think it might be fun, plus we can just obsess over black butler and other anime. HAHA!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time!**


	16. Spilling the Tea

**Hi Hi,**

**Another chapter for you, my amazing followers. I can't believe we are only 16 chapters in, it feels much more than that. Or perhaps, that is just me? Anyways, this chapter is more of Rina still trying to accept things as they are now. Because of everything that happened, I think character development is essential because once I start the beginning of the manga, shit will truly hit the fan slowly. Plus, it gives time for Sebastian and Rina's relationship to develop gradually, not to mention Ciel's (Fenian's) more in-depth.**

_**Btw I will be referring Fenian as Ciel as of this chapter!**_

**I think I will start the manga chapter after the next chapter I will post later this week. I will see where I want to start that officially but either way, it will be soon.**

**On another note, I start college tomorrow. Ugh, I really don't want to go to classes. I'm going to have so many writing assignments in the near future. This may become my stress outlet soon. ^^;**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment!**

**(OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG, I REALIZE THIS BEFORE I POST)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The hallways drag with memories when I stroll down them mindlessly. I can remember where I killed people during the attack and dead bodies strewn on the ground. Even though the manor was burned down to its bones, the rebuilt one was fresh like a bleeding wound. I'm not surprised I have a bit of PTSD from the attack. Too much was going on and it was stressful. It was early morning and I couldn't sleep much. My bedroom haunts me slightly, I mean I've slept in the same design for eleven years.

The sight of it no longer resembles a home for me; it felt more like a room of what was and never can be ever again. This whole damn manor drives me crazy. I find myself wandering outside at the thought. I have been back for a week and a half already. I keep finding things are more out of routine every day. I don't spend so much time with Fenian, I mean, _Ciel._ Sebastian and he are usually busy in the manor. Sebastian was teaching Ciel, resuming the job of a teacher.

I don't particularly like it that Sebastian does. He always smacks Ciel's hands with a riding crop in punishment if he ever got an answer wrong. I had a mouthful to say about that and Ciel took Sebastian's side for once. I was so angry that I stormed off out of the room and punched a hole in the wall by accident. Sebastian didn't say anything but glare and repaired it immediately. For some reason, I had a harder time controlling my anger lately. Maybe because I was so frustrated with life's deck of cards it has thrown at me.

Walking outside onto the patio, the snow makes my feet cringe at the coldness. I ignore the feeling of them becoming numb and tug the blanket around me closer. It was freezing outside and all I wore was my robe on top of my nightgown with a red scarf. I'm not sure what time it was, but the moon was quite low in the sky. The stars were a bit dull as well. I watch as my warm breath creates a fog past my lips; it heats my face briefly.

I rub my hands together in front of my face to create some friction to warm them up. Why did I come out here again? Maybe I was hoping the freezing chill would chase my fears away temporarily.

"Praying?" I hear someone ask behind me.

I stiffen in fear at the sudden noise, but I didn't even have to ask to know who it was. How did I not feel his presence this time? I don't turn around, but I do let out a small chuckle while relaxing myself, "I don't think I've prayed since I was four." I think humorously. "But now that I think about it, I prayed so my mother's wrath wouldn't find me because I colored on the walls."

I hear the snow crunching behind me and I flicked my eyes to Sebastian's black figure that stands at my side now. "Do you not believe in God?" he asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.

I was for once surprised that Sebastian was taking interest in my life. The action itself made me smile unconsciously and I shake my head, "Never have, wasn't raised to." I state with a half-shrug. "Do you believe?"

He appears a bit surprised, but he soon smirks slyly at my question, "I don't particularly believe in God himself." he relays.

I sweatdrop at his answer, as it did not really answer my question at all. It only twisted it into something else entirely. "A bit confusing, but okay." I attempt to understand his phrasing. Pulling the blanket around me tighter, I shiver involuntarily, "I'm surprised you are awake." I comment randomly.

He stares at the moon in thought and nods, "I do not get much sleep."

I chuckle lightly, "I've been getting poor sleep lately. This manor haunts me."

His eyes flicker down to me curiously, "I see. You lived with the young master before, correct?"

I nod slowly, "Did he not tell you?"

"He did, I was only confirming the fact. A big ordeal went down at this estate."

I hum in agreement, "It did, truly. I am amazed at your ability to reconstruct this manor as it's past self-looked."

"Indeed, it was only a simple effort."

I blanch at his reasoning, "There is no way in hell it was simple as a flick of a finger." he smirks at my sentence for whatever reason, but I continue, "It should take days and days of work to even build it! It's not possible!"

His smirk spreads more as he peers down at me, "I was only acting as a head Phantomhive butler. It is my duty to uphold the young master's expectations."

My eye twitches in exasperation, "More like one hell of a butler!" I exclaim. This man was the embodiment of impossible. "Who are you, Sebastian Michaelis?" I mutter suspiciously.

I don't know if his lips could go any higher, but they did as his smirk continues to stretch with my words. "That's a secret." he hints and gives the universal sign of being quiet with his hand.

I let out a sigh, but another thought enters my mind. I feel my own smirk make its way onto my face, "So, does this mean you're finally opening up to me, Sebastian?"

He turns around the moment I said that and walks away, "If you stand out here any longer, you will freeze to death in that garb." he reasons monotonously.

He walks out of sight afterward and I giggle to myself. I follow his directions to show myself back inside and walk back up to my bedroom. The manor was warm, so my feet, legs, and hands begin to tingle. Maybe someday Sebastian will see me in brighter light I think with a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was late into the night, the end of the day. I could hear the crickets talk outside the open window that allows the moonlight to stream into my bathroom. I was currently taking a relaxing bath; plumbing has been built into the new manor and I couldn't be more grateful. The old manor could not due to it being older due to the framework. That Phantomhive manor was quite aged after all and passed down from many generations. I cup the lukewarm water that is pooled around me with my hand's absentmindedly. It slips through my fingers along with my daunting thoughts.

I would have thought with my brother being back, I would resume my duties as his nanny/maid. Though, it seems I was wrong in the aspect. Every time I try to bring the topic up, he automatically declines my offer. He mentions Sebastian will take care of it without a second offbeat. This keeps happening and every time he shoots me down, I become a little more disheartened. It hurts a bit that he considers me useless. I don't take it out on Sebastian, I know he is only doing his job.

It's more like Ciel I am more upset with about the matter.

Not going to deny that stabbing pain in my chest when he doesn't want my care. I don't know if this is his way of trying to distance himself away from me or not. Ever since I mentioned being his adoptive sister, he has been acting much odder. He avoids me at all costs, and I cannot understand why that is. I know he needs time to adjust to things, not just me but life in general. I'm not even sure I want to know what happened during the time he was gone.

I stand up out of the tub with overflowing determination. Like hell, I'll let him distance himself away from me. I grab the towel hanging nearby and wrap it around my form. I was still drenching wet from the water, my long hair dripping irritably. I grab another towel and rub out some of the water to help dry it faster. I turbine it quickly and walk back into my bedroom. I dry my body off not long after and toss on a nightgown with some panties.

I was going to force myself into having a sleepover with him. He will be stuck with me if I do such an action. I snicker evilly to myself and a blanket to wrap myself. I forgo the slippers and rush out of my room while turning off the gaslights. I sneak down the hallway in case Sebastian was wandering around somewhere. One thing I learned while being here is that man has an intense sense of hearing. I don't know how many times I have turned blue from fright with his random appearance in a darkened hallway.

I know for a fact Ciel has already been put to sleep around fifteen minutes ago. I knock on the door softly but don't hesitate to open it afterward. I open it a crack and poke my head inside slowly. I hear my brother sit up in the bed, but I couldn't see him clearly due to the darkness.

"Who is it?" Ciel asks in confusion.

I smile lightly and open the door wider, "The best person in the world."

He huffs in disbelief, "In your eyes." he comments sassily. "What do you want in the middle of the night?"

I frown at the remark but quickly dismiss it. I was still getting used to the fact he developed sarcasm in my absence; which of course, reminds me of his deceased brother and his father once more. I let myself in slowly, not in a hurry to come to his side.

"I'm sleeping with you." I state rather bluntly and reach the edge of the bed.

I'm pretty sure he was blushing by the way his voice sounds, "W-What?!" he exclaims in surprise. I feel around the bed to make sure his body wasn't in the away. I readily climb into his blankets when I didn't detect him in the spot. "Y-You can't just waltz in here demanding that!"

I snicker at his reaction and reach out to his shadowed form in the darkness. "I wasn't demanding. I was stating a fact."

I pick him up slightly and drag him into my embrace. He struggles but I don't care, and I flop us down onto the pillows awkwardly. He was about a couple inches away from my face. I realize this is the first time seeing him without his eyepatch but there wasn't much to see as it was dark, and his hair covers it slightly. He freezes next to me while staring into my eyes and vice versa.

"I'm not a child." he mutters in irritation.

I smirk at his attitude and ruffle his soft hair, "To others, maybe not. But to me, you will always be."

"Let go of me."

I shake my head stubbornly against the pillow, "No."

"I don't need coddling! I'm not the same child as you used to know!" he exclaims angrily while squirming in my grasp.

I make a noise of anger, "Do you think I'm an idiot?! I know when a person I love changes! Do you not understand I am trying my best to accept the new you?!" I scream at him.

A short sob escapes past my lips afterward and I clasp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying. I gasp in realization at what I just said out loud. I begin to tremble from too many emotions hitting me at once and Ciel has frozen again next to me. I sit up and let go of him in the process, swinging my legs over the edge of his bed. I didn't want him to see me like this again; I really don't need him too.

Silence greets my ears besides the sound of my heavy breathing as I try to calm myself down. There was a knot in my throat that won't go away and it was hard to get air in and out of my lungs. I tightly fist the sheets underneath me in aggravation. Ah, I really need to keep my mouth shut about things. What am I doing anymore, really?

I hear a shift of covers behind me and something light touches my back. I recognize it's Ciel's fingers and I'm not sure what to interoperate them as. Comfort? Apologetic? It could be anything. It was still silent, but I went a little tense under his touch.

"...I'm sorry." I hear him mumble.

I shake off his hand on my back and sit up straight with a deep breath, "Don't worry about it. It's fine." I reason and begin to stand up, wanting to leave the proximity of the room.

Before I could even take one step, something crashes into my back and let out a yelp at the contact. I feel arms close underneath my breasts, gripping me into a tight hug. "Don't," I hear Fenian mutter against my back. I stay still with my arms hanging by my side helplessly. "Don't leave."

"I thought you didn't want me in your sight." I grumble while fisting my robe with weighing turmoil.

"I never said that."

I shake my head, "You didn't have to. It was clear you wanted to avoid for reasons I don't understand."

He grasps my shoulder, beckoning me to turn around and I allow him to do so. He was standing up on the bed, making him the same height as me. "I was," he confirms with a sigh. "...I was avoiding you for certain reasons. There are things I cannot tell you or let you see."

"Why not?" I choke out in response. "I know you better than anyone. Why don't you trust me, Feni?" I cry in frustration.

"I don't trust anyone, not anymore." he voices darkly, and I feel a shiver burst across my skin. My head hangs low in defeat. Whatever happened to him in this past month, has corrupted everything about him. I am only now truly opening my mind to the worse possible things. It didn't hurt any less though. The twins trusted me with everything and anything. Now, it was all gone in a flash.

It made me so angry, I begin to shake on the spot. I felt so warm like I was going to explode. Whoever the hell decided to torment the Phantomhive family; if I ever meet them, I'll gladly make their lives a living hell. They ripped everything away that was important to me. I feel even more alone in this era more than ever. It eats at my very core, this loneliness I forgot about for quite some time now. The family Vincent offered me; the feeling gradually disappeared every day I was with them.

It has all gone away all over again and it fills me with sorrow and hate that I cannot ignore anymore. This world was oh so cruel, all I want is to go home more than ever. But is that place even _my _home? I remember Undertaker's words briefly. Thinking someday I may find it again, but the doubt entangles my body with a vice grip.

I sway slightly on my feet, my vision hazy. "Rina?..." Ciel calls out, a bit worried by my long pause.

I let out a low sigh and chuckle humorlessly to myself, "You do trust me."

Before he could protest, I push him down onto the bed harshly. I will set his mind straight; I know for a fact that he does trust me whether he sees it or not. Even if I have to convince myself he does! "Hey!" he shouts in confusion. I climb back onto the bed slowly, "If you don't trust me, prove it." I offer with a steeling gaze.

I sit with my arms crossed as I stare at his sprawled body. I could feel his glare on my person, but I ignore it. He doesn't answer and I wasn't surprised because he knows just as well as I do that, I am right. He can try to hide he doesn't, but I know he is lying. He lets out an irritated 'hmph' and cuddles onto my pillow. I lay down as well, happy to know he gives up on this fight.

I smirk and flick his nose playfully as I lay my head down beside his. "I think your terrible lying takes after mine."

He rubs his nose with a mini glare sent my way, "Is that a challenge?" he asks.

"Nope. A fact," I comment with a chuckle. I wrap my arms around his tiny body and bring him closer this time. "Why won't you let me by your nanny anymore?" I ask quietly and run my fingers through his soft hair.

His legs shift against my torso, trying to get comfortable. "I don't need one anymore."

"Really? Is that why you let Sebastian bathe, clothe, and feed you? Should I call him a 'nanny'?" I retaliate with a small smirk, finding the thought funny.

"You don't need to do it anymore. You are a Phantomhive now, a lady no less. It is not your concern."

My eyes widen in shock at his statement, not really considering my new position. "A lady? I don't know about that. I will rather be your nanny still, that way I can be by your side more often."

He shakes his head against the pillow, "Let Sebastian take care of me, I am no longer your concern."

I glare slightly at his remark, "Do you think I see you as a burden?" I grab his ear and tug it slightly in disbelief, I get a whine in protest for my tease. "You are no such thing if so. I loved you from the moment I saw you."

I admit with a loving smile and I nuzzle my cheek against his head. He grumbles slightly at my affection but doesn't protest it, I wonder if he was blushing at all briefly. "Leave the matter alone. All I want is for you is to stay by my side and never leave it, understood?" he affirms and grabs my cheek, pushing me away from him.

"I couldn't agree more, little bro." I grin happily.

I'm not sure when we both fell asleep, but it eventually happened. I woke up to the sound of metal clinking slightly around me. I crack my tired eyes open to discover what made such a sound. I find Sebastian at my side, staring down at me with a calculating stare. Even more puzzled, I try to sit up only to find I couldn't move. I peer down to find Ciel laid across my whole body. He was snoring softly on my chest and I could feel some slobber stick to my skin.

I was legit in a cage full of limbs holding me down. I crack a smile at the scene before me and I continue to lay against the bed to not wake him up quite yet. My eyes flicker to Sebastian when I find him pouring tea into cups in a perfect manner.

I yawn slightly, cupping my mouth in the process, "Good morning." I greet quietly.

"Good morning, Miss. Rina." he replies monotonously.

I raise my eyebrow in question, "Did you rest any?"

"I am fine."

I frown slightly, a bit miffed he didn't answer directly. "Liar." I hint teasingly and shift in my spot to get more comfortable.

"I do not lie." he assures while offering a teacup towards me. His eyes narrow, as if he was accusing me of something. He couldn't possibly know what I keep in the dark, right? It makes me doubt my confidence in the secret department.

I sweatdrop at his uncomfortable stare and take the cup from his hands carefully, "Everyone lies." I argue back. He doesn't comment further on the matter and walks towards the window. He opens the curtains with a flash, and I hiss at the light's contact. "Close it!" I yelp as my eyes burn slightly. He smirks at my pain and I glare at him for it.

I scramble around underneath Ciel and it wakes him up. His face was scribbled with confusion and sleep. He acknowledges the light with a grunt in discomfort. I watch as he rubs his eyes cutely, trying to erase the sleep from them. I smile warmly at the scene before me, waiting for him to realize the position we were in. Wait, hold up a minute, did he rub both his _eyes_? Does he still have the other one?! He peers up at me a bit confused still till panic seizes his features. He slaps his palm over his injured (?) eye with a pale face.

"D-Did you see it?!" he shouts, tumbling off my body to the other side of the bed.

I blink owlishly with a tilt of my head, "Your eye? What about it?" I ask in confusion and a bit of curiosity. He was breathing quite heavily, oh my, it seems he was truly afraid of me seeing it. Perhaps, his eye was only injured not gone? I flash a reassuring smile, "No, I didn't." I confirm seriously. I decide to leave the topic of it alone until he was ready to tell me about it.

He sighs loudly in what I assume as a relief. I wonder why he was so scared of me seeing it? Perhaps, he does not want me to see the trauma? I will respect his wishes either way, even if they leave me in a world of wonder. I put the teacup that Sebastian gave to me up to my lips; I didn't notice before how I haven't eaten nor drank anything he's made. A bit curious, I take a sip of the warm tea. My face cringes at its overly bitter taste and pretty much spit it back into the cup.

"Sebastian, is this poison?" I ask with a pale face, thinking he most definitely would be the kind of person to try and kill me.

I hear Ciel snicker next to me and I receive an irritated expression from the butler.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sebastian always had a range of activities for Ciel to practice every day. It was fun to watch Ciel grow just a little bit every day even if he doesn't notice it. Spring has embraced England once more and I am relieved to not see snow anymore. Snow brings back awful memories and it feels like a fresh start with the change of the season. I accompany Sebastian to some of Ciel's lessons to free myself from boredom. There wasn't much to do in the manor after all, not to mention talk to.

Today, I observe my brother try to fire a gun at a range Sebastian set up. From what I heard of Ciel; this wasn't his first time attempting this exercise. I stand with the master-butler duo outside in the Spring weather. There was a slight chill otherwise the weather was quite nice. Ciel was struggling slightly to hold the gun right.

I sweat drop at the sight as the rifle was a tad larger than him. Sebastian comes up behind him and points out Ciel's flaws in his stance. "You have to stand more firmly," Sebastian advises while tapping the riding crop at Ciel's shoulders to correct his posture. Ciel was more concentrated on aiming the gun and Sebastian approaches his back, adjusting my brothers aim with his own hands on the weapon. "If you keep going like this, you can only dream of hunting on horseback."

Ciel frowns in irritation slightly and fires the gun, only to miss the target completely. I face palm and Sebastian sighs in the background, realizing his aim was terrible. I giggle lightly and come up beside Ciel. I take the gun from his grasp and move in front of him. I change my stance to fit the gun as Lady Midford taught me. I barely remember how to do this, and I wish this rifle was more advanced like the ones in my time period. I can only guess they are easier to handle.

I take aim quickly while sucking in a deep breath. My pointer finger hovers over the trigger and I release my breath while pushing down on the trigger. The gun fires automatically and hits the last ring on the target. I feel quite proud of myself even though I didn't hit the bullseye. I smirk in trumpet and turn around while flicking my hair back. "See right their boys, that is what you call raw talent." I boast. Ciel was staring at me with a deadpan and Sebastian appears amused.

"Raw talent? You didn't even hit the middle!" Ciel says while pointing at the target behind me in emphasis.

I toss the gun to Sebastian carelessly, knowing he would catch it no matter what. He sends me a tiny glare briefly. I continue smirk, "The thing is brother, I learned that in only a week." I explain deviously. "You can't even hit the board in two." I cackle to myself.

He fumes on the spot and turns around with a 'hmph.' I laugh silently at his attitude and watch him walk back to the manor with heavy stomps.

"Must you tease the young master so?" Sebastian asks by my side.

I shrug with my smirk still in place, "We are siblings practically. Don't you know the older ones have to give the younger ones a tough time? It's like a birthright."

He smirks slightly back, and I begin to walk ahead of him casually. "I do not have siblings." he states as he catches up to my side quickly while carrying the gun still.

"Don't worry, I am originally an only child." I smile humorously.

He hums slightly in thought, "I am surprised."

"Huh? Really? What makes you say that?" I ask curiously, a bit stunned.

His eyes glide over to mine and catch them briefly, "You're the type that is nurturing, no?"

"Type?" I continue to ask with a tilt of my head, his words confusing me more.

He sighs lightly and turns his gaze back onto Ciel who was a bit into the distance. "The type of woman who would do anything for what she loves. Self-Sacrificial and nurturing all in one." he explains.

My eyebrows rise to my hairline in wonder at his observation. "Well, I suppose so." I agree while staring at Ciel's back, imagining his twin next to him. "Though, I wouldn't say it's just because I'm a 'woman.' Many people would do it for the things they love, right?" I ask while peering up at him in a stupor.

His eyes narrow into the distance, "Humans are very selfish. They will do or say something to ensure their companion to trust them and only to stab in the back when something doesn't go their way, correct?"

I frown at his reasoning and decide not to comment on it. I know for sure; I was not that type of person to be fake. I have my priorities set straight and I do not stray from them for even a moment. We walk back in a tense yet companionable silence the rest of the way back to the manor.


	17. My Lady?

**Hey y'all,**

**I had a good time writing this chapter honestly, I hope you guys enjoy it as well. I think I will be writing the manga chapter starting next chapter for sure. I don't have much else to say.**

**So with that,**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

As time continuously moves with a steady beat. A gradual change shifts in the air in the manor accordingly. Spring was ending soon; it does sadden me a little bit. I don't want the hot summer weather quite yet. Recently, Ciel has been succeeding in Sebastian's lessons. I praise him for it and he almost will smile proudly in response whenever I do. It's refreshing to a point it lightens my heart.

Sebastian's cooking has been improving also; not to mention his tea. My god, the tea he would make was terrible. I was binging on the tea I make, which tasted one hundred percent better. I come into the kitchen often to hang out with Sebastian. Since apparently, Ciel did not want me to do anything to help around here; I am bored every single day. I think I was beginning to drive Ciel mad with my constant babble.

I don't think Sebastian cares much for my presence. Actually, I can tell he was slowly adjusting to it. Not that I mind, it was nice to talk to him. Though sometimes, I must be careful because Ciel tends to put him in a bad mood. I don't know how many times I was chased out of the kitchen by a pissed-off Sebastian. I can usually feel the mood the moment I walk into the vicinity he is located. I find it kind of weird that I can, but perhaps Sebastian is open that way.

His peeved off face is quite scary; I just turn high tailback before his wrath is pinpointed on me fully. I snicker at the thought, finding it humorous. The manor was very lonely I think while walking in the hallways in silence. I don't understand how Sebastian deals with the stress of cleaning, attending to Ciel, and the meals. I would be completely overwhelmed with all the chores. It's practically impossible to do so much in one day.

I walk to the study to go bug Ciel once again. That's all I do these days after all. I really need some friends; it gets boring to hang out with the same person repeatedly; no matter how much I love them. Ciel and I's relationship is slowly healing. I think he was mentally healing his wounds at a slow pace. But the effect on our relationship because of his past wounds are mending at its own rate. We are more comfortable with each other which was a very good sign that he was healing, and I was as well.

I miss the rest of the Phantomhive family dearly. I think about them often naturally. My grief is disappearing. I stopped making chocolate cakes to subdue my emotions with comfort eating. It's a wonder how I didn't gain a lot of weight. The amount of cakes I ate is almost terrifying to think about. I'm in a cake coma, no more for a long while.

Knocking on the door to the study, I bombard in without permission per usual. Ciel was about to open a letter I think, and Sebastian was at his side. I slouch my way inside in a bored manner and Ciel sighs seeing me.

"Can't you leave me alone for one day?" Ciel asks with an annoyed frown.

I shake my head with a giggle, "The answer to that would be no. This is your fault, you know?" I point out while sitting down into the chair in front of his desk. I sit lazily and Sebastian appears irritated with the lack of my manners.

"My fault?!" he sputters, a bit pissed at my remark.

I sit up with a start in contest, "Yes, yours. You won't let me do anything!" I exclaim while gesturing around the room. "I'm going to go mental if I can't even leave the manor!"

A tick mark pulses against his temple, "You can go to London, can you not?"

I pound my fist against the desk, and I think I accidentally cracked it. My strength has been growing recently, my body is being weird. "I can't leave!" I state loudly.

"Why not?!"

I point at the butler which only causes Sebastian's eyebrows to raise at the gesture. "I don't have someone to coach me to London because he's always serving your ass day in and day out!"

I cross my arms with a miffed pout, probably appearing as a child in their eyes but I don't care. "Huh?! I can call you a coach anytime." Ciel points out with a twitching eye.

"But did you? No!"

Ciel begins to massage his temples, "You never said you wanted to go!" he rebukes with a glare.

I let out an 'argh' and get up from the chair, "Well, I do! Thank you very much."

He sighs loudly, "Confusing woman." Ciel mutters under his breath.

I heard it clearly and multiple tick marks erupt near my temple, "_Wanna repeat that, you brat?_" I ask with a scary tone.

He shrinks back in his seat slightly and clears his throat, avoiding my eyes with good measure. I smirk at my result and sit back down in the seat. I take notice of the letter again with curious eyes, "Who's the letter from?" I ask, leaning onto the desk trying to view the stamp on it.

I let a gasp in surprise and stand once more to travel to Ciel's side. He opens it with a nod, confirming my suspicions. I watch intensely while he unfolds the letter open. What was inside, shocks me to my core. No way...

"This is..." Sebastian begins while also taking notice of the contents in the letter while raising a finger up to his chin in thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I sneak into the kitchen with a goal in mind. It was slightly embarrassing, but I really need help with it. Ugh, he's going to make me pay him back somehow. I stand at the kitchen door and let out a heavy sigh. I might as well get this over with. I push the door open slightly and peer inside with contempt. I found Sebastian preparing breakfast for the special day.

I gulp anxiously and walk inside slowly, "M-Morning, Sebastian." I begin with a stutter and cringe at my nerves. He nods at my presence while flashing his eyes toward me momentarily in greeting. I wonder if he noticed my stutter but outwardly it doesn't seem so. I shuffle into the kitchen awkwardly and make my way to his side. The food smelt wonderful and it made my stomach make grumble automatically. "What'cha makin'?" I ask curiously.

"The breakfast for today will be scrambled eggs, slivers of ham, and an option of either toast or a croissant." he announces while mixing the yolks of the egg in a bowl together.

I nod simply, "Sounds good to me."

Silence ensues not long after and I sigh at myself, my confidence levels for this task weigh heavily on my shoulders. I know I need help to do this, but asking Sebastian makes me want to struggle instead. We had to leave soon for Ciel's ceremony with the Queen. I bite my lip nervously, trying to keep my cool about the situation. I was going to be around so many important people and I need to be ready to face them. Not to mention, Vincent and Racheal's families were going to be present and they don't know about me being a Phantomhive yet.

I need to make good impressions, I think worryingly.

I reach up to tug on Sebastian's sleeve while avoiding his eyes in fear of giving up again. "What is it?" he asks monotonously.

I whimper internally, hoping he will help without teasing me. "I-I need your help with something," I confess. "I need help getting ready for the ceremony."

I peer up at him through my bangs that cover my eyes slightly. I was curious about his reaction as he hardly ever shows any facial expressions. He was staring down at me, appearing to be thinking about it. Was he going to make me beg? I wonder briefly, knowing he would attempt to make me.

"Fine," he answers while turning his attention back to the breakfast.

I squeal happily and hug his side in a fit of relief, "Thank you! Thank you!"

He squirms slightly in my grip, so I quickly let go of him. I grab a piece of lukewarm toast sitting on the counter and begin to backtrack out. "I'll be in my bedroom waiting!" I mention before I leave with a laugh.

What I did miss when I left was hear Sebastian sigh slightly, "If I don't help her, we will be behind schedule by an hour." he mutters to himself while dashing some pepper into the eggs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I take out the dress Miss. Nina made for this special occasion. It was a stunning gown; I have never owned anything so fancy. I was a bit scared to put it on truthfully. My clothing usually consists of commoner clothing that I would buy at the stores down in London whenever I got paid. Ciel had this dress commissioned for me and I thought it was very sweet of him to buy me it. Even though I own the money too, I don't feel comfortable using it as I was originally not a Phantomhive in the first place.

I wonder if the maroon dress will outshine me. I raise it up in front of me curiously and walk to my stand-up mirror. I hang it in front of me, trying to imagine myself in it. I already did my makeup and hair; I was now waiting for Sebastian to come in and help me with the damn contraction of a dress. The corset was a bit different compared to what I was used to. A lot more tightening was involved for this type of dress, so I need some help but there is no other female in the manor to help me.

I must rely on Sebastian to help but this thing on. No matter how embarrassing it was I think with a sweatdrop. I was only in my slip which is what is considered as undergarments of the eighteen century. I only wear these things if I must wear a dress; otherwise, I find them completely horrid in design. I prefer my bra and panties, but can I use those often, no.

I hear someone knock on my door and I let out a nervous sigh. "Miss. Rina, I am here to help you dress."

Oh boy, here we go; why am I nervous again? It's not like I'm naked, right? Most definitely not. Whoever thought legs were scandalous needs some common sense in life. I clear my throat and set my dress back down on the bed next to its assigned corset. "Come in." I call out.

Sebastian walks in without a second's hesitation with a blank stare. I squirm under his gaze uncomfortably, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asks with a closed eye smile.

A tick mark appears on my temple, "Let's just get this over with." I insist on with a small sigh.

Okay, I don't remember why I was nervous now. His attitude just pisses me off sometimes. He walks over to my bed to grab the corset, "You know how to dress a woman, right?" I ask as I turn around to face the wall and lean onto with my arms on it.

"I wouldn't be 'one hell of a butler' as you mentioned if I did not know how to dress my lady for the day." he comments, and I could swear he was smirking.

I blush slightly at the 'my lady' part but it wasn't like he could see anyways. I scoff in response as he places the corset over my torso and chest. "Hey now, if you call me a 'lady' I sound like an old woman. I'm not that age yet." I clarify, a bit offended.

He tightens the first string of the corset and I wince at the pain of its tightness. "This shouldn't take too long, _my lady." _he teases and continues to tighten the strings painfully.

I let out a hiss of pain and clutch the wall desperately, "Fuck you. Goddamnit, can't you tie the strings less tight? I feel like my organs are being crushed." I object with a scowl.

"My apologies, my lady." he states while slightly loosening the strings as he continues to pull the corset on.

My scowl turns deeper and I tilt my head back with a raged glare, "Once this damn thing is on, I'm going to punch you in the face." I threaten.

His smirk widens and painfully tightens the corset again to irk me. "A lady shouldn't swear, we must fix that mouth of yours."

I shake in a fit of anger, ready to punch the living daylights out of him. "Well, this lady will say what's on her mind and not give two flying fucks what the other thinks! How about that?!" I shriek loudly, my nails digging into the wall slightly.

I could swear his eyes glowed for a brief second, but I must be hallucinating due to the air escaping my lungs from the corset becoming more restricting. He turns my head back around to face the wall and I stand still in shock at the action. "Truly, how unattractive." he comments lowly behind me.

Did he just call me unattractive?! This guy right here, he wants to die, doesn't he?! He finishes the last string and I shake in aggravation. I automatically turn around and throw a fist at him which he dodges effortlessly. I growl in irritation and continue to try and take hits at him. It only fails every time and pisses me off more.

He had another smirk on his face, clearly finding amusement in his teasing. I finally stop as I was running out of breath easily. "Giving up already?" he mocks.

"Just get the hell out of my room!" I shout while shaking a fist in his direction as I pant loudly.

He laughs slightly and does as I say. He leaves without another word and I stomp to my bed, swiping the dress off it. I toss it over my head and struggle to get in it slightly. It takes a couple of minutes till I have it on properly.

"That good for nothing, egotistical, sadistic man. I hope he rots in hell." I snarl to myself as I shove my shoes on. "I'll show him unattractive and it's going to be his perfect face covered in bruises."

I practically slam my door open, not even checking my appearance once more. I didn't give a damn how I appear because I was filled to the brim with irritation. I knew I shouldn't have asked him for help. I grumble under my breath as I make my way back down the stairs in these ridiculous heels. What's the point in wearing them if no one can see your legs? It's like the pain is there for just to aggravate and not entice.

I spot the child and butler duo at the bottom of the stairs. I rush slightly and come to the last step, making my way towards them. Ciel stood at the door wearing a dashing dark blue suit that is specifically tailored for this kind of ceremony he was to take part of. His hair was slicked back, and it made his eyepatch stand out against on his face. My sudden bad mood dissipates instantly at the sight of my cute brother.

I rush up to him and bend down as much as I can in the corset. I give him a big hug with a slight blush, "Oh my gosh, you are so handsome!" I squeal with a high-pitched voice.

He tries to push me away with a yelp accompanied by a small blush at my overwhelming hug, "R-Rina, get off me!"

I pull away slightly, "Ah, you look all grown." I smile warmly while caressing his cheek lovingly. I feel some tears sting my eyes and I let them fall freely. Vincent and Racheal would be so proud to see him rising like this. He watches me a bit stunned by my watery face.

He soon relaxes though and pats my head without a word. I stop my happy tears because I forgot Sebastian was here. I stand up back to full height and send him a heated glare. A smirk sat on his face, knowing exactly why I was looking at him so.

He opens the front doors abruptly and gestures to outside, "Shall we go, my lord, _my lady_?" he asks.

Ciel walks through the door threshold first and I keep my gaze on the ground below me as I pass Sebastian as well to restrain myself to fighting again. I open the door to the carriage that awaits outside and I allow Ciel in first. I follow him and close the door. Sitting down, I prepare for the trip to London with a burst of nerves and excitement. Sebastian takes place of the coach and begins to drive us to our destination.

I can't believe I'll get to see Queen Victoria in the flesh! I wish I had a portable camera!

0-0-0-0-0-0

We were brought to a glorious room that steals my breath away. Not to mention we were in the castle of the Queen herself. I was soaking in the external and internal structure of the whole place for memory sake. I probably had stars floating around me in awe of the entirety of the walk to where Ciel had to go. I would keep pointing out things I found fascinating but Ciel and Sebastian didn't even look entertained by anything.

In the end, they made this trip a party pooper for me.

I was pouting the rest of the way to the room we are in currently. The room was full of earls of various estates. I think I recognized a few from parties Vincent would host/attend. The Queen sat at the other end of the room with two young knights (?) next to her that wore all white. The Queen was in her mourning dress and I smile seeing it. While the story behind it was quite heart throbbing, the fact I could see it in person was just mind-blowing.

The room we were in was very eloquent and Ciel went to take place in one of the chairs. Sebastian and I decided to hang back at the door's threshold while Queen Victoria began her speech. I had a big grin on my face by this point.

"Can you believe it, Sebastian?" I ask with an excited whisper.

He peers down at me, looking a bit confused. "Believe what?"

I send him a bewildered look, wondering why he didn't even find this exhilarating to be in the presence of a royal. Not to mention, the naming of Ciel's official title under the Queen. I gesture around the whole room with my hands with an expression of disbelief, "You know, being in the presence of royalty!" I whisper shout.

He shrugs slightly and I feel a bit down by his indifference to the situation. "It matters not to me."

I gasp lightly and facepalm, "How can it not?! We're practically in the presence of history in the making." I continue to whisper but more aggressively.

"Time drags infinitely, I could easily read this in a book later on." he mutters with a tiny frown.

I stare at him feeling my disbelief increase at his poor reactions and thoughts. "Do you find anything entertaining?" I ask in exasperation.

He gazes intensely into my eyes and my own widen at the stabilizing action, "Yes, in fact, I do."

I turn my face away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his captivating eyes; talk about Deja-vu. The room quiets and Ciel is asked to stand up. He slowly approaches and I watch in anticipation. This is amazing, really. I am so proud of him. He has been through so much over the past couple of months. I found this groundbreaking and definite stamp his and my life. I smile warmly watching the scene unfold.

Ciel bows in front of the Queen in respect and a man approaches him. I feel someone brush my arm slightly and I find Madam Red next to me. My smile widens in greeting with a tilt of my head. She does the same back and both of us continue to watch the scene play out in front of us. The man in front of Ciel bestows a royal blue cape and wraps it around him. Ciel walks forward after receiving the cape and continues up the small number of stairs, closer to the Queen.

She stands up and places chained medals over his head that encase his upper body. I couldn't see much from here, as his back was literally towards us.

"Welcome home, Earl Phantomhive." Queen Victoria announces crisply with a smile. "We warmly welcome your return."

Everyone claps afterward in congrats and I follow their example, probably clapping a little more quickly than others.

Madam Red speaks up afterward, "You two should've gone and watched up closer." she comments with a smile and Sebastian gives her his attention. "Rina, you are already officially family and Sebastian, you are close enough to be so now."

My mouth opens ajar at her sentence in shock, how did she know I was part of the family already?! Did Ciel tell her?! That brat! I curse my cunning brother's back with a mini glare. Though I was also surprised Madam Red referred to Sebastian as family.

"It would be presumptuous to call myself something like family," Sebastian corrects while turning his attention back to Ciel. I wonder briefly if Sebastian has a family somewhere. Maybe he was alone too? I should ask him some time I mentally note for later. "I'm just one hell of a butler." he states with a slight sly smile.

I gasp and a teasing smirk appears on my face, "Oho. ~" I chime and poke his arm repeatedly. "You liked my catchphrase I made up, huh?" I boast, feeling a bit proud he likes it.

He sighs, his smile disappearing quickly, "Would you stop your childish pestering?"

I giggle with a bright smile, "I'm happy." I confess.

He doesn't comment further on the matter but opts to stare blankly at me. I blink in confusion, hating that stare more than anything.

"Rina, the Midford's are here as well. Why don't we go talk to them? It's been a while, no?" Madam Red asks randomly.

I nod, agreeing with her. I need to speak to them about being adopted into the family; unless Ciel told them already. I follow Madam Red down the hallway but quickly turn around for a moment, "Don't leave me here!" I exclaim not too loudly but enough for Sebastian to hear.

I assume he heard me, and I continue to follow Madam Red down the beautifully decorated hallway. "Madam?" I call out while biting my lip nervously. She hums her that I got her attention and I continue with some effort, "Does it offend you any that I am now part of the family?"

She blinks in shock at my question, but she smiles warmly afterward. "I was more bewildered than you were, but I don't think badly about it. I think it's good you are. Someone needs to watch over Ciel." she explains.

"Even though Racheal didn't like me much?"

She frowns at the question and sighs lightly, "My sister is a complicated person. She was never jealous easily, but somehow you crawled under her skin. Though I do know one thing."

"What?" I ask, feeling saddened from the reminder of the dead mother of my brothers. Her love for them was undeniable and she wasn't a horrible mother.

Madam Red smiles at me sadly and stops me in the middle of the hallway. She grabs my shoulder while giving it a comforting squeeze, "I know that deep down in her soul. She did love and care about you to some extent, no matter how jealous she was of your connections."

Madam Red leaks some tears and that automatically made me want to cry. I sniffle, trying to hold some back but they end up pouring out. I grab her for a hug, and she welcomes it with open arms. I hug her tightly, but not too hard in case I accidentally break her back with my abnormal strength. "I-I miss everybody s-so much. Even Racheal's s-scolding!" I sob against her shoulder.

She chuckles lowly and I feel some of her own tears drop onto my skin, "I-I shall miss everyone too, my dear." she strokes the back of my head and it briefly reminds me of my own mother from the future. No one's touched me like that in a very long time. A deep ache throbs in my heart, making my body pulse with an intense longing for my mom's embrace. I take what Madam Red has to offer though.

I choke on my tears and pull back slightly from the hug, "We'll get over it together, yeah?"

She nods and begins to wipe at her eyes, I copy her action also. "We will try our best." she vows.

We give each other reassuring smiles and try to clean each other up. Our eyes swelled with emotions; she loops her arm through mine, "Shall we head to the others now?"

"Yes, lets." I agree.

Somehow, I feel more connected to this woman in front of me. I wouldn't mind becoming close to her; after all, we are family now.


	18. Prologue to Manga!

**Hey guys!**

**Here I present a prologue for Rina's time during the two years. It is basic background info and mostly a recap of what happened. It is super short, I would have posted it with chapter 18 but that's a lot of reading when smushed all together.**

**So here is this for y'all and chapter 18 should be up after this automatically.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for all the support! I can't wait to go on this journey of struggle and fun within the manga. Cuz I know to try to fit Rina into Sebastian and Ciel's click is going to be a pain at times. So, maybe more character development for our dear Rina?**

**I wonder if we'll be able to get to 150 followers! That'd be awesome if so.**

**Enjoy this prologue peeps! Don't forget to comment on anything and everything! **

**Much love from me,**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The future is a funny thing to think about, yes? I never thought I'd feel at home ever again while back at the manor. But it would seem my mind has changed the way I feel about it. Of course, it still brings back painful memories; though I have calmed the past experiences over the course of two years. People don't lie when they say time flies before you know it.

During the two years, the Phantomhive manor has brought in more servants. The day that happened, I was most ecstatic. Not to mention, Tanaka was fully recovered from his injuries. I cried when he came back to serve the manor. Although, his injuries did do a number on him, so he must take things easily. I've only seen him become serious when the timing matters. Sometimes, I think it was by complete random, honestly.

The new servants we accumulated over the years were an odd bunch. I wasn't expecting Ciel to pick such, um, what's a nice word to put it? _Special? _Yes, that sounds about right without hurting feelings. Frankly, they cause more trouble than anything. Ciel is the head of the family and now the Queen's guard dog brought a lot of danger along with the position. I remember Vincent telling me often that much of the staff before the manor burned were trained to fight. We had nightly guests at least once every two weeks but Sebastian takes care of them.

We only have three servants; there are two males and one female. While they may cause mayhem around here, I enjoy their company very much. I adore Finnian, the gardener, the most though, but that's because he reminds me of the twins when they were younger. My brother named him based off his own first name which surprised me greatly. It was super confusing at first.

The next male servant that was hired as a chef named Baldroy, Bard for short. He was about eighteen years older than me. I don't know why Ciel doesn't have him do something else in the manor for a job. I wouldn't eat anything Baldroy makes, I learned that on the first day; my cooking is way better than his as he literally uses explosives to prepare food! I saw him like an older brother I never had and got along well with him.

The next servant Ciel hired holds the job of the maid and her name is Mey-Rin. She is super goofy, and I think she has a crush on Sebastian. I find it more humorous than anything. She is also clumsy with anything she does which only causes more problems for Sebastian. I talk to her a lot about woman-like subjects and books. She liked to read as well, mainly romance and I couldn't deny I was a sucker for such novels either.

And I can't forget about the last servant Ciel hired. Good ol' Sebastian was the same as the first day I met him. A complete monotonous asshole who looks down on others. His attitude still pisses me off to this very day. Although, over the two years, I begin to know him a little bit more. He doesn't mind my presence much anymore if anything I would say he is tolerant of me. We get along more than we did in the past, that is for sure. He still teases me for no reason, and I become irritated quickly. Nothing has changed there.

There is one odd thing though, as these two years have passed; my strength has grown to concerning levels. I think Finnian was a little stronger than me. His abnormal strength was amazing but the story behind how he got it was so sad; it reminds me of a comic hero story. Mine was natural though and it was beginning to frighten me. Even Sebastian was surprised by my strength! That man can lift more than me! There is no way, it wasn't humanly impossible for either of us.

Whenever I ask about such things, he steers the conversation to lead away from my questions. Ciel hasn't told me anything about what happened during his disappearance either. It would seem the subject was much too delicate. Like I said before, I am patient enough to wait out the explanation. Other than the recent staff, Ciel's schedule has been morphed to fit the title of the Queen's guard dog. Not to mention his earl duties. He started a business over the two years, it mainly focused on toys and sweets; just like he planned as a child. He was often busy in the study doing paperwork or parading down in London doing dirty work.

I never got to come along on these adventures. I argue about the topic every single time he brings up he was going into town. He denies my requests with a blank stare while saying, 'No. This business doesn't concern you.' I don't know how many times I have given him the silent treatment in response. He always comes back with a gift to make it up to me though which I don't deny because who doesn't like presents? I was a suck-up, I know.

I was happy to receive gifts from him though. It only shows he cares about me in the smallest of ways. During these two years, I have been continuing my training at the Midford's estate. I travel there a couple of times a week to resume lessons. I didn't want to forget all my hard work. Plus, I wanted to be at least slightly useful to Ciel. I still don't do much around the manor besides what I have set out on my own personal agenda and help watch over the servants. Sometimes Madam Red offers me to come to a ball with her. I take her up on it most of the time as I love dancing as much as singing.

In the end, life has been busy and steady.


	19. Donburi!

**Hello again,**

**LOL. **

**Here is this long as hell chapter. The manga chapter made this hard on me, I got a creative block or two. I managed though and got through it. I hope this chapter fits up to everyone's expectations and sorry if they don't. Leave a comment, a follow, or a DM. I love chatting to you guys. :) **

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**ONWARD TO THE MANGA!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Today, it would seem Ciel arranged another fight against Sebastian. Whether it was for entertainment or information, I don't know exactly. We were currently sitting outside in the backyard of the manor. The servants stand behind us in gauging silence while waiting for the fight to begin. There was a man who has long brown hair and in an odd robe that was colorful standing across from Sebastian.

It was dead silence between the two parties and Sebastian tightens his gloves preparing himself. The man stands in a combat stance that I would associate from some sort of Asian fight style.

"Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds of Flowers Profusion Fist!" the man shouts. I sweat drop at his long combo name. This isn't Mortal Kombat! "Take this! Secret Technique!" he exclaims while raising his arms up and down in a memorizing pattern.

Sebastian continues to watch the man with some attention and tightens his other glove. The man begins to move forward in a dash suddenly; Sebastian simply paces and does his own stance in a flash. He was already behind the man with the finishing pose. My jaw would be dropped in awe of such a talent, but sadly I was used to how good Sebastian was. I don't understand why Ciel continues to test him, it was pointless.

I once tried to fight Sebastian and had my ass handed to me in ten seconds flat. I didn't contact Sebastian for a whole week and purely avoided him with my entire being. It was still embarrassing to this day and it makes a wave of anger spark in me all over again.

The man falls to the floor after such a hit from Sebastian. He begins to cough out blood and I wince at the sight. Damn, feels bad, that shit probably hurt like a bitch. Sebastian resumes to stand normally behind him, "Th-This is our school's last hidden secret technique...!" the man cries out. "Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist. What in the world are you?!" the man asks in alarm while giving Sebastian a side glance from the ground.

I hum in thought and lean my elbow against the table. That is a question I have been wondering for the past two years and still cannot find the answer to. I like to refer to Sebastian as the Impossible Man. He turns around to look at the man while dusting his hands together to remove any dirt from them, "I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive." he states. "What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?"

I sweatdrop at his question and think I would probably run my sword through my opponent. Sebastian flashes us with a closed eye smile, "And that's how it is, young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."

Ciel 'tsks' next to me and I snicker behind my hand that I raise to my mouth. "That's what you get, brother." I taunt with a knowing smirk.

He glares at me in response and I cross my arms. The servants begin to praise Sebastian and I roll my eyes at their comments of amazement. Ciel sighs eventually, "A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though, I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Ciel comments, a bit disheartened by the outcome of the event.

The same smile was still plastered across the butler's face, "That is too bad."

I take the glass sitting beside me that was filled with poison I found out from Ciel's expression earlier. I hand it out to Sebastian with an inward smirk. I feign a smile with a chuckle, "Here Sebastian, for your outstanding work."

"Thank you, my lady." Sebastian replies and takes the glass out of my hand. He drinks it very quickly and I blanch slightly. How the world is he drinking that stuff?!

He sets the glass down with a 'clink' and I stare at him in disbelief. I would have had a heart attack if I drank it like that or at all. Ciel was smirking slightly at what I did, approving of the reward. The servants were still expressing their awe and excitement over Sebastian's abilities in the background. Sebastian turns around with a scary smile, "By the way, what are all of you doing here?" he asks them with a calm tone.

The servant's freeze and I watch in amusement. Sebastian continues to berate them one by one, "Finni, have you finished weeding the courtyard? Maylene, how are the shirts in the laundry? Bard, are dinner preparations going as they should?"

They all reply with guilty/forgetful expressions and that angers Sebastian further. His cranky face comes out and it spooks me still slightly, I could practically see devil horns sprouting out of his head each time; how scary. "If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" Sebastian yells and the servants dash out of sight quickly, fearing his wrath.

"Speaking of work, Sebastian..." Ciel begins while getting out of his chair with the help of Sebastian behind him. "There was a call from him in Italy."

"From Sir Clause?" the butler asks.

Sebastian hands Ciel his cane when he was fully standing up, "We talked about this. Come."

I sigh heavily and slouch in my chair, not looking forward to the guest. "Rina, make sure to be ready to greet our guest." Ciel calls out not far away as he and Sebastian begin to walk back inside to the manor.

I frown and wave my hand in the air to tell him I heard. I don't want to dress up I whine internally. Tanaka stays outside with me for a couple of minutes while I enjoy the crisp late morning air. I was used to being left out of their conversations. It makes me feel a bit lonely, but I can't help what they don't want me to hear. I just get denied automatically; honestly, what could be so bad about their talks? I already know the 'special' guests we receive go through hell and back. Ciel likes to play with them in a torturous way. Not that this guest was bad because Ciel would have told me beforehand.

I would call Ciel an evil mastermind nowadays. He wasn't like this at the beginning, but I think with Sebastian's influenced his personality; it turned out pretty nasty and sour. The kid was so uptight I worry for his health. His ideas of fun are watching people suffer under his thumb. I mean, what kind of child these days act like that? Only once every great while do I get to see my true brother underneath all that muck. I think I was the only one who gets to see him like that. Well, other than Elizabeth, who is his fiancé again.

Ugh, how disturbing to be betrothed to your cousin. Oh, hell no, I will never marry Edward, her brother. He was a few years younger than me but Lady Midford has brought the subject up a couple of times. I reject with the utmost respect for my teacher but internally I wanted to puke at the topic. We may not be blood-related, but I don't really see Edward like that.

I heave myself out of the chair and stretch my arms up to the sky. Tanaka grabs the glasses and puts them onto a tray. He follows me back inside the manor and splits off to go back to the kitchen. Now, I was at wonder what to do for the rest of the day.

0-0-0-0-0-0

My stomach was rumbling loudly in a cry for food. I decide to listen to it and push the door open for the kitchen. What I expected to see was glorious amounts of food for tonight's dinner with the guest. However, what my eyes found were shattered china and an extremely burnt meat slab. I stare at the mess with bewilderment. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian were hugging each other in what I would call a fear cuddle.

"Wh-How?!" I sputter while tiptoeing around the china all over the floor.

Mey-Rin was the one who speaks up first, "W-We were just trying to help, yes."

I let out an aggravated sigh and dig my palms into my eyes, "Oh my god, you guys are so screwed."

I can already picture Sebastian's reaction.

"How in the world," I hear someone utter behind me. Speak of the man and he shall appear. My back stiffens automatically, and I can literally feel the tension seep into the room. I could feel his pissed off mood very clearly. "...did this happen?" he asks everyone with a scary calm voice.

I turn around to come to face with his signature closed eye smile. I could see the strain in his features at an attempt to appear calm. If anything, it only makes all of us feel more threatened. The servants whimper pathetically, and I feel bad for them. I understand they were only trying to help, but if you know you shouldn't do something, then don't; simple as that.

Finnian was the first one to break, "After I finished picking the weeds, I sprinkled the weed killer and then," he begins to sob, and I was trying not to laugh. "The lid was open!" he admits with a cry.

I turn my attention to the window and pale considerably, it was dry and dead looking in the backyard. Mey-Rin was next to confess, "I brought the guest's tea set and then," she didn't have to finish because we all know she crashed it when wheeling it back inside the kitchen.

"I was moving the raw meat but...I set it down and then I thought I'd cook it..." Bard informs with a sweat drop, appearing a bit rough for wear.

These people, I swear, do they not know how to do things in a normal context? They continue to beg and apologize repeatedly to Sebastian. "I understand." Sebastian sighs out. "I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults."

Poor Sebastian, he must deal with these numbskulls' accidents. I almost pity the man. I watch silently in the background, wondering what he was going to do. The dinner was practically ruined, and we did not have much else to use for a meal set out. While I wait for Sebastian's plan for action, a teacup fills my vision abruptly. I find Tanaka handing me a cup of warming tea. I smile happily at being offered some and take it from him with a small sigh at the smell.

I don't practically like Tanaka's special lemonade which Sebastian drank earlier, but his tea I could drink any day.

"You all should follow Tanaka's example and act a little more like adu-" Sebastian begins only to cut himself off while eying the teacups in Tanaka and I's hand. His eyes widen in a brief measure and points at our cups, seeming more confident now. He claps once to gather the servant's attention and to seize their sobs, "Please be quiet, everyone." he commands. Finnian's sniffles could be heard throughout the room and I wait in anticipation for Sebastian's grand plan. "From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out the plan."

Sebastian grabs the cup out of my hand swiftly. It takes me two seconds to register that my cup was no longer in my grasp. My jaw hangs slightly in surprise and irritation, how dare he take my drink! "This is what we'll do." he informs while raising the cup in the air for emphasize.

I sneak up behind him to try and get my drink back. He predicts my attack and raises the cup higher. I stand on my tippy toes trying to grab it. Ugh, I hate him with every fiber of my being. He ignores my demands to give it back to me in the process. He tells the servants to grab certain necessities and they all disappear quickly to not upset him further. It was Sebastian and I left in the kitchen now.

I continue to glare at him, "Come on, you don't even need the tea anymore!" I reason, giving up on trying to get it from him after many failed attempts.

He shrugs, his face was indifferent while still holding it high in the air. "I never once heard a please, my lady."

I gawk at him and my hands itch with the want to choke him, "You're the one who stole it, why should I beg for it back?!"

"You want it, do you not?" he points out with a slight smirk.

He bends down to my eye level, but the teacup was still high up in the air. I blush slightly at the close contact, "I do, so you should be nice and give it to me." I mutter with a pout.

His eyes narrow a little as if debating something; he will most likely make me beg for it back to the sadistic piece of shit he is. He sighs eventually and hands it to me, "I don't have time for these games right now." he mutters and begins to work around the kitchen in a blur of action.

I take a sip of tea which was slightly cooled by now. I was a bit miffed but suck it in like a pro and drink most of it while watching Sebastian work. I was a bit surprised he handed it over willingly but then again, he has a lot to do to prepare everything all over again. The servants come back fifteen minutes later with the supplies Sebastian asked for.

"Hey, Sebastian, is this really okay?" Bard asks as Sebastian chops the burnt meat up finely. It was raw inside naturally as it wasn't even cooked properly, to begin with.

"Yes," he affirms, keeping his attention on the meat in front of him. That was until Mey-Rin trips on her feet while holding some boxes. I move in a panic, ready to catch them, but Sebastian beats me to it. He catches a box with one foot and the rest on one hand. He holds Mey-Rin who was in the process of falling along with the boxes. The maid blushes profusely and I snicker internally.

"You are...how many times have I told you to not run inside the mansion?" he asks with a voice irritable sigh.

Mey-Rin continues to blush and moves away from Sebastian's arms in embarrassment. "S-S-S-Sorry my glasses are broken from before so I couldn't see very well..." Mey-Rin stutters quickly in apology.

"But with this, the leading actor need not worry." Sebastian comments with a grin.

I sweatdrop as he doesn't even care if Mey-Rin was hurt or not. Finnian's shrill voice cuts through my thoughts as he also comes into kitchen calling Sebastian's name.

"I brought gravel and the other things you mentioned at the gardening store." Finnian informs with a happy smile.

Sebastian smiles also, appearing happier to begin the process of setting up dinner. "...is that so? Good work. I will do the final touches then." he announces. "After this, please leave things to me and all of you please rest. And please, sincerely act like adults." Sebastian attempts to encourage with a closed eye smile. "Act like adults." he repeats while grabbing a towel.

He said it twice, I think with a sweatdrop. The servants exit without a thought and leave Sebastian to whatever he plans on doing. He spots me with a mini glare, "I believe I asked _everyone _to rest."

I shrug and come up to his side nonchalantly, "I want to help." I declare seriously.

"No." he immediately declines my request.

I let out a whine, "But Sebastian~. Four hands are better than two."

He sighs and gives me his signature smile, "Please, my lady. I can manage by myself."

He grabs my shoulders unexpectedly and begins to push me towards the door. I struggle to move but his grip was quite firm. He pushes me through the doorway, out into the hallway. "I just want to be use-" I get cut off by the door being rudely slammed in my face.

I glare at the door and mentally curse Sebastian while giving the door a good kick for the measure. He really slammed the door in my face, what a prick. Why does no one want me to help?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sitting in front of my mirror, I tighten my hair bun with a slight frown. I really didn't want to greet the guest tonight. I believe it was Clause that was coming today; I remember him enough from the past. After finishing up, I make my way to the main staircase and walk down it. The servants all wait at the door including Sebastian. I assume Ciel's outside, waiting for Clause to arrive. I walk towards them with disinterest, I honestly just want to take this dress off. Finnian perks up at my arrival with a flowery smile, "Miss. Rina, you look so pretty!" he compliments.

I blush slightly in embarrassment and scratch my cheek, "Aww, thanks!" I beam happily. I don't know when the last time somebody complimented my appearance. It feels nice to know that I am in someone's eyes. My olive-colored evening gown wasn't particularly fancy but enough to show my acclaimed status. I never cared much for over expensive things.

"Miss. Rina is always beautiful, yes!" Mey-Rin comments.

My blush increases along with the compliments, "H-Hey, what's with all the focus on me?" I ask, wanting to hide from the world.

Bard snickers at my embarrassment and I think my face was beat red. Was it hot in here or is it just me? I clear my throat, trying to calm my heated face down. I find Sebastian's eyes peering down at me in amusement. Ugh, he likes to see me suffer; that only makes me blush more and I want to die on the spot. No matter how much I love the servants, must they compliment me in the open?

I stand by Bard, waiting for the guest and Ciel to come inside. I want to go back into my pajamas like the lazy human being I am. No one was talking and we all wait patiently. The front door suddenly opens ajar and Ciel walks inside with Clause following behind. They were talking about something on the way in; that was until we all interrupt them.

"Welcome, sir Clause." we all greet in sync with a bow.

Clause stands in surprise while surveying the manor's interior, "Oh...this is..." he trails off in thought. "You've made that mansion into something beautiful."

"We've been waiting for you, sir Clause." Sebastian greets with a polite smile.

"Sebastian! It's been a while!" Clause greets. Finnian grabs Clause's jacket from him to hold. Clause plops his hat onto Finnian's head as well with a smile. "It appears that there are more faces in this house, too?"

Sebastian begins to lead him further into the manor and Clause finally spots me as I begin to follow, "Ah! Lady Rina, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again!" he greets me next and picks my hand up, grasping it gently. "You are more charming since I last saw you!" he compliments while raising my hand to his lips. He kisses my knuckles and I want to run far away. Do I have a sign on my forehead saying, 'It's compliment Rina day?'

I chuckle awkwardly with a sweat drop, "Why, thank you, sir Clause! It is nic-"

Sebastian interrupts me with his signature smile in place and gestures to the door next to us, "Wouldn't you like to talk to my lord? Because I must do the dinner preparations." he suggests. "Please enter the courtyard."

I toss Sebastian a glare, a bit pissed he cut me off. Clause stands a bit confused, wondering why we were going outside. "Courtyard?" he asks, forgetting the rest of my sentence.

I was also bewildered to why we were going outside abruptly. Sebastian puts his hand on the door handle, "This time, it is a counter-balancing entertainment ordered by my lord. We hope it pleases you."

When Sebastian opens the door, I feel awe overcome all my senses. It was a Japanese rock garden! I may as well have stars in my eyes at the sight. It was actually beautiful and for once I remember how amazing Sebastian is, my annoyance disappearing. "Here please relax." Sebastian comments.

"Oh! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!" Clause reacts in awe also. I spot my brother come up at Clause's side.

Sebastian walks ahead of us a couple of steps while gesturing to a table not far, "The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please."

I walk with Clause and Ciel, following the butler to the table. Sebastian helps Clause sit down, "The irises are truly beautiful. The dead tree and the flowers, it's like 'Wabi-sabi.'" Clause states while looking around.

I help my brother into his chair with a small smile and he nods his thanks. I take my own seat in mine which was next to Ciel's. Sebastian serves the guest his tea first, "Pardon my interruption."

He moves to me next and does my own teacup, I nod my thanks to him. "Even green tea. You also seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style." Clause remarks cheerfully.

"I'm unworthy of those kind words." Sebastian replies with a closed eye smile.

I sweat drop slightly, it's not enthusiasm more like borrowed knowledge from Tanaka.

"I also look forward to the meal." Clause informs with a laugh.

I pick up my Japanese style cup and blow at it. I hate when I accidentally burn my tongue on tea. I glance at my brother to find him smiling lightly. I almost choke on my drink at the expression he was showing. I have never seen that look before! The hell is he planning?!

"By the way Clause, about the usual goods," Ciel begins while resting his head on hand.

Clause chuckles lowly and puts his hand inside his jacket, "Yes, I came keeping my promise. Here is the game that you wanted." He sets a box down and I recognize it as a new board game. I stare at it in unimpressively, he was always obsessed with games. I used to like playing them with him, but he wins every single time. I gave up hope in them. The only game I was a pro at was Mario Kart. "It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."

Ciel seems appeased he actually got the game, "Hmm, difficult, huh? You emphasized that on the phone."

"Aha, that's true. The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds to the attendant, yes?" Clause asks with interest.

I could tell they weren't talking about this specific game. I stay silent since I don't really care, nor do I want to make Ciel mad for interfering his 'talk.' I hate being a part of these conversations. I will rather be in the kitchen with Sebastian and making him pissed off right now.

"It's fine if the 'reward' corresponds with the game. But recently, clearing it hasn't been an interesting ending." Ciel emphasizes while leaning back in his chair, appearing nonchalant about the discussion.

"My my, if it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless. At any rate, you're telling me to send the next one soon?"

Is Clause an idiot? He just blatantly mocked my brother in front of his face. "Yes. 'Kids' have a greed for games." Ciel replies with a fiendish smirk, a dark look in his eyes.

I pale slightly at the expression and drink my tea calmly, trying to ignore them. Clause doesn't appear fazed and continues to taunt, "Since you're you, at the age of twelve you were forced into developing the country's best game-maker. Really, that's very ominous."

I help Ciel a lot with this toy and game business actually; I may have used some ideas from the future to create some things for personal gain. Before my brother could reply, Sebastian intercepts the discussion. "Please pardon the interruption." Sebastian wheels in a tray with food. "The evening meal's preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardroy's, Beef Donburi."

I let out a soft 'pft' when he said it was Bard who made it. Ciel and Clause appear surprised by the main dish. I couldn't care less, as I once had Donburi when I was a child. It was not a bad meal; but with Sebastian's god-tier cooking, I couldn't wait to eat it. Sebastian first sets a dish in front of Clause, "Is this really the evening meal?" he asks in confusion.

"Yes." Sebastian confirms.

Clause begins to complain but Sebastian cuts him off, "Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this...?" I raise an eyebrow, noticing how sparkles begin to erupt around Sebastian it shocks me for than anything. I have never seen him act this proud of anything in the past two years. "We have the laborers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food...that is Donburi!" he chants.

We were all wordless about his description of the origin of Donburi. I feel an idiot hair pop out of my head in exasperation. Bring the old Sebastian back! I don't like this version, it's scarier! I cry internally. Sebastian continues his lesson about the food, "The former peasant that yearned for court food. 'Lavish food' is said to be Donburi's inventor. And then I thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality mean, I devoted myself to this idea."

I want to laugh on how ridiculous that sounded but keep it in to not get chastened later. Clause was at a loss for words still till he laughs loudly, "Ciel! This is the best! You never cease to surprise me!"

Ciel leans his head on his knuckles again, appearing relaxed. "In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you, it's a lot of fun," he admits with a little smirk. "That's an honor."

I want to call complete bullshit on this whole conversation. Sebastian grabs two more bowls of Donburi and sets them down in front of my brother and me. Clause tucks a napkin into his collared shirt with a giddy smile, "It is exactly as you say. I've grown tired of Italy's tough food. Thanks for the meal."

I fold a napkin on my lap properly; I don't usually do this unless I'm around others. I reach for my fork and stab the meat. I take a bite and hum happily at the taste. If I didn't work out every day, I would be fat off Sebastian's food already. After a few moments, Sebastian begins to speak again, "May the wine suit your taste. The preparations for this product of Italy have been completed." he offers while gesturing towards Mey-Rin who holds the said wine.

She doesn't move for a hot minute and I sweatdrop. I conclude she is most likely nervous to serve the wine. I couldn't hear what they were saying as they were whispering. But I saw Sebastian whisper in her ear and the maid blushes brightly. I want to facepalm, knowing his action was only going to complicate matters. I watch as Mey-Rin inches forward very slowly, almost robotic. I can feel dread fill my mind, knowing something bad was going to happen.

Clause turns his attention to the flowers, complimenting their appearance once again. I find Mey-Rin pouring the wine but not into the glass cup! Oh my god, Mey-Rin you blind bat, it's not even close to the cup. Sebastian was behind Ciel who was frozen within mid-bite. I stare at the scene playing out in front of me with worry. I turn to look at Ciel and his eyes were showing a bit of concern as well. The wine begins to spill over the table which was covered by a white cloth until Sebastian acts fast about the situation.

All I remember is seeing white fill my vision and feel the wind whip my dangling hair back with its force. It was only for a second until the outside world was in my sights again. The decorations on the table wobble and so does my bowl. I turn to stare at Sebastian with amazement, he looked so cool! Like a badass scene from a movie clip!

"Huh?! Where'd the tablecloth go?!" Clause exclaims in shock at the noise.

I hear Ciel chuckle under his breath, "The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you."

Sebastian bows apolitically while holding the tablecloth in his arms, "Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."

I hear the servants compliment Sebastian behind me, and I laugh silently when Bard calls him 'Superman.' Sebastian only sighs in response, "I'm not 'Superman' or anything...it's because I am," he begins with a smirk. "...one hell of a butler."

I smirk also, happy to hear my catchphrase I came up with. I eat the rest of my Donburi happily and listen to my brothers and Clause's conversation. I toss in my own two cents every now and then throughout the dinner's duration. Eventually, a dessert my favorite part of any kind of meal comes out. I ate that so fast because it tasted amazing.

"Sebastian, give me another!" I call out to him while holding out my clean plate.

He sweatdrops and takes it from me, "Yes, my lady."


	20. Dance Lessons

**Hey hey!**

**So, here is the new chapter I sat down and finished right now literally. I am patting myself on the back for my accomplishment. I have so much shit for school to do, ugh. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys are all enjoying the manga version with Rina in it. I know I sure as hell am. Please comment and follow if you haven't already and enjoy this new chapter!**

**Thank you!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ciel invited me to go to London with him on a minor errand. Why he wanted me to come was unknown to me. I don't mind though because he barely asks me out to do things; I am content on being by his side. Unfortunately, the reason for this trip was because a certain gardener with absurd strength decided to snap my brothers' cane in half. Ciel was angry rightfully and sent Sebastian to have it repaired.

The carriage pulls to a stop and Sebastian opens the door politely. My brother steps out first with the help of Sebastian. I follow from behind and duck my head to avoid hitting it. Sebastian helps me down as well and I nod in thanks. He shuts the carriage door behind me as Ciel heads towards the shop where the cane is waiting to be picked up from. There weren't many people around at the moment which is surprising as it was a Saturday.

I walk side by side with Sebastian as Ciel leads the way. It would seem Sebastian parked not far and Ciel opens the door to the place. Sebastian and I continue behind him and I close the door behind us. There was a portly man at the counter inside the shop and he greets us with a friendly grin, "Welcome boy. On an errand for your father?"

I wince slightly, the subject of parents for both of us don't bode well.

Sebastian stops Ciel who was about to say something about the matter, "Excuse me. We came to get master's cane." he affirms with a closed eye smile.

He walks forward to the seller and hands him a receipt for the cane. "Ah, so you're the owner of this cane." the man acknowledges. "Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid..."

This man was a bit rude, no? Maybe a short person wanted a cane? Can't judge what you can't see. Sebastian appeared a bit annoyed by what the man said as he hands the cane over to him. He whips it up to the man's face in a blink of an eye. I don't understand how Sebastian could move so quickly, it's like he's a mutant from X-Men.

"It doesn't bend. It's a well-built cane." Sebastian states while lowering it slightly. Sebastian pulls out a money sack and drops it onto the counter. The man stood in place with an expression of fear. "This should cover it."

Ciel begins to walk out of the shop and I follow along. Sebastian was the last one out and he hands over my brother's newly repaired cane. He takes it with a 'hmph' and starts to walk back to the carriage. "Finnie's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that. I got stuck with getting a new one." Ciel explains, a bit irritated.

"Indeed." Sebastian comments. "It's true that you grew, but it did take time."

I frown at what Sebastian says, "No need to remind me my little brother is growing."

We walk by a shop and we hear a little boy exclaim, "Look, mommy! Phantom's Beter Rabbit! It's a new one."

I smile at the scene as I hear his mother scold him for changing his mind so quickly on what he wanted. I can't deny the stuffed rabbits were cute. I watch my brother with a close eye, wondering what his thoughts were. He only gave the scene a side glance at the child-mother display and I let out a silent sigh. I know deep down; he misses being spoiled like that. I mean, what kid doesn't like being spoiled?

The walk to the carriage was a short one and Sebastian opens the door to it, "Now then, young master and my lady, let us head back to the mansion quickly."

Ciel steps inside first and I follow behind with a pout. I sit on the opposite side of Ciel and wonder why I was invited to come for a mere cane retrieval. It was a bit of a waste of time for me.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The same way back to the manor was nothing new and it made my boredom grow slowly till we arrived. I beam at the sight of my home and I launch the carriage door open happily; Sebastian stood ready to open it, but it appears I beat him to it. I hop out of the ride ungraciously as I fumbled slightly in my heels. Sebastian frowns deeply at my manners, "My lady, you should have waited till I opened the door."

I shrug and I watch as Sebastian helps my brother down from it, "God forbid I open a door..." I mutter under my breath while crossing my arms around my chest. I actually detest being a noble now; why did you do this to me, Vincent?!

I begin to skip up the manor without a care and I hear both boys sigh behind me as I did so. People need to lighten up and stop being a damn storm cloud all the time. I wait at the top of the stairs for them patiently. If Sebastian insists, he open doors, I shall wait for him to do so. I don't need his patronizing right now.

When Sebastian opens the door, my jaw drops open at the mansion interior before me. There was so much PINK! What on Earth happened when we were gone?! It looked like a little girl's birthday bash gone wrong! Sebastian glances between my brothers and my expression of disbelief and confusion with a raised eyebrow in question; he has yet to see it.

I grab him by the arms and twirl him towards the door to show him, "What's wro..." he begins with a fake smile, probably not liking the fact I was touching him.

He stiffens in my hands at the sight before us and I could feel the air change into bewilderment from his side. I let go and we walk in cautiously, not sure what to expect to happen when we do. "What in the world," Ciel comments while taking in all the frilly pink and stuff animals strewn in every corner of the front foyer. "...is this?!"

"It's-It's so _girly." _I blanch, the color making my head throb slightly.

Suddenly, a rumbling could be heard, like a tramped. The servants appear in front of us quite fast while screaming Sebastian's name. Oh my god, what the hell is going on?! They were covered in cute things, the bunny ears on Finnian were quite adorable if I say so myself. The maid bonnet on Bard's head looks ridiculous and I had to keep myself from laughing.

I swear Sebastian's face was paling, which is almost impossible since the man is paler than I. "What in the world is this?!" Sebastian questions with a couple of idiot hairs popping out.

"I want to know why they look like this more!" I protest while coming up to Bard and tug on his bonnet with a 'pft.'

He glares at me but points behind him beyond pissed off, "Go ask that crazy girl."

I tilt my head in wonder, "Crazy girl?" I repeat while looking at the doors with concern. I had a feeling about who it might be...

Sebastian, Ciel, and I all sneak over the door in worry and caution; we were all unsure about the events going on. Sebastian opens it a crack and we all peer inside. The sound of a little girl's voice could be heard from within the room, "These ribbons are good, too. ...but these satin roses are cuteeeee!"

I pale dramatically after realizing who it was, it was my fencing partner and my brother's fiancé, Elizabeth! They stare at Tanaka too who wore a curly wig, and a bow. No, that old man should have respect! Not ribbons and hairdos! She continues to talk while trying to figure out what to do for Tanaka's outfit, "...but like I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable! You look like Antoinette!"

Poor, poor Tanaka, I feel so bad for him I cry internally. I have been subjected to such torture many times by now that I am used to it. She turns to stare at us suddenly and I freeze unconsciously at being caught. It seems she spots her fiancé first out of all three of us with a high pitched 'ah!'

I simply sacrifice my brother to the shark by pushing him out into the room. He turns around with a menacing glare at me as I smirk deviously. The glare was short-lived as a mass of blonde hair and frilly dress consumes Ciel's figure with a giant smile, "Ciel! I wanted to see you!"

I snicker under my breath and I think Sebastian finds my meddling a bit funny as he was smirking above me as well. "E-Elizabeth!" Ciel shouts, struggling slightly under her grip.

"Call me Liz! Aren't I always saying that?!" Elizabeth squeals, continuing to give my brother a bone-crushing hug. "Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!"

That was something I will always agree with Elizabeth on. I smile giddily at the sight of the adorable cousins; Elizabeth always changes the atmosphere somehow it relieves me greatly; sort of like an air freshener. Sebastian sweatdrops at the childish display in front of us and clears his throat slightly, "Miss. Elizabeth..." he calls out.

Elizabeth flickers her attention over to us and let's go of Ciel briefly. I watch my brother collapses onto the floor trying to breath properly again when she walks over to us. I smile at her lovingly and she greets the both of us with a bigger grin, "Sebastian, Rina, good day."

"It's been a while since I have laid my eyes on you." Sebastian comments with a polite bow with his hand resting on his chest.

"I have a souvenir for both of you, too! ~" she chants excitedly.

Oh, a present for me?! I am a little excited to receive one from her. It will most likely be undyingly cute. She puts a tiara on my head with red and black gems; which I hope are fake, but I like it either way. She pulls a fast one on Sebastian and places a big ass bonnet with tons of flowers sprouting from it on his head. I stand in horror at the contraption and it took a minute to digest its existence.

"...eh?" Sebastian utters in confusion.

"You see!" Elizabeth explains with a cheerful smile. He was so stunned that his expression was frozen in disbelief. I choke involuntarily and struggle to keep my laughter in. I could hear the servants try to hold in there laughs behind me. "Ahh! It's so cuteeee! You're are always wearing black, so I thought those colors would be good!"

My eyes sting with tears of laughter till the point I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laugh so hard; I end up wheezing and crying at Sebastian's appearance. It was wonderful! Thank you so much Elizabeth for this beautiful image. I will forever remember this moment to the day I die. He directs me and the servants with a glare that was so frightening, I feel as if my soul escaped my body; the servants pass out in the background due to the intensity of his scary face. It doesn't deter my laughter one bit though; it was too good to not pass up.

"..ah-Sebastian, y-you know it really suits you." I wheeze out and his glare intensifies on me. I couldn't take him so seriously while he wore that pink monstrosity on top of his head though. A perfect fake smile takes place on his face abruptly and he raises a hand to his chest in Elizabeth's direction, "Regard for the things I wear, that sort of regard for me...it is a great honor."

"It's fine!" Elizabeth squeals, happy with the bonnet.

Ciel coughs to grab Elizabeth's attention, "More importantly, Lizi, why are you here? What about grandmother?"

Ciel and Elizabeth begin to converse, and I ignore them temporarily in opt to tease the butler beside me. Sebastian sulks beside me and I giggle at his attitude, "She has a point though. You always wear black; I often wonder what other colors would look like on you." I hum in thought, thinking he would look good in red. He sweat drops slightly with a depressed sigh.

Although, he suddenly smirks smugly in my direction, "Are you saying I am on your mind often, my lady?" he asks.

I blush at his hint and smack him in the arm, "Shut up, you wish you were." I defend.

Bard sneaks up behind us suddenly, "Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" he asks with a sweatdrop.

Sebastian returns to his normal stoic self, deciding to ignore the bonnet on his head. "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancé." he states knowingly.

I shudder at the thought, I love Elizabeth and all but no, just no. The servants all appear stunned behind us and I snicker at their reactions. They were all dumbfounded, "Fi-?!" they begin in disbelief.

Ciel begins to walk up towards us, "If she left without saying anything, then grandmother must be worried. Sebastian, contact-" he begins to order but gets caught off by Elizabeth grabbing the back of his jacket and dragging him behind her.

"Cieeeeeeel~! Come heeeeeeere~!" she chants while dragging him to the front foyer. We all follow unconsciously, and the bright colors really give a different air to the room when we enter it again. She leads the way to the ballroom which was also covered in colorful bright decorations. It was too much even for me, honestly. "Look, look! I made the ballroom cute too, didn't I?!"

Sebastian, Ciel, and I all stare at the ballroom with exasperation. I have never in my whole life have seen the manor so colorful, it almost made it feel like I was on an alien planet. "That's right!" Elizabeth exclaims like she just remembered something. "Hey Ciel, Rina, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today!"

I sweatdrop and my face pales at the notion of a party. Ciel's expression matches mine almost, a bit aghast at her suggestion. His eye twitches slightly, "Wha..." Ciel trails off in shock.

"A...dance?" Sebastian questions out loud.

I couldn't help but feel unenthusiastic about the arrangements made by her either. I really don't want to dance or dress up for one.

"Wear the clothes I picked for you, Ciel! I think it'll definitely be cuuuute!" Elizabeth raves on. Oh boy, I already know Ciel wasn't going to like this. He tries to protest, but she interrupts him before he could with more detail about the party. "Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him. It's like a dream! I will have to dress stylishly with all my might, too!" she continues to fantasize.

Ciel tries to complain again but is only ignored by her. I could tell my brother was about to blow his top. So, being the nice sister I am, I come up to Elizabeth with a grin, "Why don't we go plan it out?!" I ask her exuberantly.

She giggles and clasps my arm through hers, "Yes, good idea! Let's go, Rina!"

She begins to drag me away and I send a glare at Ciel; if he doesn't make it up to me, I'll make his life a living hell basically.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I trudge down the hallways after the spending at least two hours with Elizabeth. I am utterly exhausted from entertaining her. After countless outfits and talk about girl matters, I finally sneaked out saying I was feeling a bit unwell. Which wasn't particularly a lie but an excuse more like. I decide to head toward the study where I hope Ciel is. I want a dessert and I demand he eat some with me, so I feel less guilty about it.

Finally, I arrive at my destination and proceed to open the door. The last thing I would have expected on the other side of this door was to find my brother and Sebastian dancing together. They both stop once seeing me and my craving for sweets disappears. I stare blankly at them, feeling one hundred percent dumbfounded. Ciel blushes brightly at being caught and Sebastian remains impassive.

"R-Rina!" Ciel exclaims.

I walk in slowly, not sure of the scene in front of me. "Uh..." I voice out in confusion.

Ciel detaches himself from Sebastian as quickly as possible, his face flaming red. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

I sweat drop and stand in front of them, "What exactly are you hinting at?" Ciel seems to be at a loss for words and I continue to wonder, "Why are you practicing dancing?" I ask curiously.

My brother calms down and looks away with a scowl. I raise an eyebrow at his stance and glance at Sebastian for an explanation, "The young master doesn't know how to." he states with a small smirk.

I giggle quietly behind my hand, "Oh, I see, does he have two left feet?" I joke. Ciel glares at me now and I smirk at his irritation.

"He needs plenty of practice. Perhaps, you could help him? He struggles with my height." Sebastian informs.

I sweatdrop and scratch my cheek, "Uh, well, the thing with that is I don't know how to either." Well, it's not that I don't know how to; more like the dancing here is completely different from my time period. If I started doing the robot randomly, people would stare at me oddly.

Sebastian's eyebrow raises with my statement, "You do not know how? This is a surprise." he comments while putting his knuckle to his chin. I shrug and Ciel relaxes slightly, knowing he was not the only one who didn't know how to dance. "Why don't you and the young master pair up and I instruct you both?"

I smile happily at his idea, all energy gained back in an instant. Nothing would stop me from this golden opportunity. "I accept this challenge." I beam. I look at Ciel, only to find him blushing again. Oh my gosh, is he that embarrassed to dance with me?! Aww, he's so adorable like Elizabeth said earlier. "What do you say, sport?" I ask him while getting in the dancing position.

He gulps nervously and sighs, "Fine." Ciel grunts.

I had to contain a squeal and he walks closer to me. He grabs both my hands that were positioned out. He was blushing quite a big deal; I don't think I've seen him this flustered in a long time. It makes my heart soar with old memories. I think my smile may have grown by accident. Ciel's height was about mid-way to my neck.

"Now that both of you are in position, young master when the song begins you will begin with the left foot. My lady after his first step, you shall go back one step with your left."

I nod and wait for my brother to make his move. He begins move and his face was flushed, appearing quite disheveled. Was it that nerve-wracking to dance with your sister? I was overjoyed by the fact he accepted this. I continue to smile till I feel his foot slam down on top of mine. I wince in pain, my foot throbbing from the impact. Maybe I should lead the dance? Then again, the man is supposed to.

Ciel sends me an apoplectic look. "Next is the turn, young master." Sebastian instructs with a slight grin. Come on, you can do this! I chant in my head. I begin to turn slightly, and he follows along, only to kick my shin. I let out a tiny whimper in pain, my lip wobbles in response to it also. Ciel stares at me sympathetically and rather humiliation. Ciel wrenches himself out of my grip and I frown sadly. Despite being a target for a foot, I was actually having fun for once.

Sebastian sighs, "You can't dance with high social status ungracefully. In any case, first of all, please do something about that sour look." The butler grabs my brother's cheek and pulls at it. "It is rude to the lady. Even if it's a lie, please make it seem like you're having fun. For reference, my lady was attempting her beautiful smile when being stepped on. Most woman will not be so happy about the incident." Sebastian explains and pulls at his cheeks more with moves Ciel's lips up. I blush lightly at the compliment, but it quickly disappears as Sebastian continues to encourage my brother. "Alright, smile happily."

If I got to see my brother smile truly without any evil intent; I might just have a heart attack from joy. Although, suddenly, Ciel smacks Sebastian's hands away from him. "Let go!" he shouts. "Somehow I've...smiling..." he mutters under his breath while clasping his hands together. He appears downcast and in thought, my heart sinks with his expression. "To smile happily, I've...forgotten." Ciel admits while staring at his family ring which glistens under his gaze.

"Brother..." I mumble sadly, my heart practically breaking with that confession of his. Sebastian for once was a bit disappointed also.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I picked a random dress from my closet; I wasn't practically thrilled for the event tonight. After what happened earlier, I was feeling a bit down. It is totally natural after all, especially all I want is my brother's happiness. I doubt it will ever happen, he may be content but happy? No, I don't think so. I lift my head from my arms as I was laying on my makeup stand.

I get up with a sigh and pace out of my bedroom. I want tonight to end as soon as possible. I was the last one to enter the ballroom it would seem. Ciel was chatting to Elizabeth already and the other servants were dressed up also. Elizabeth sure knows her fashion, my brother was very handsome in his pre-selected outfit.

I stroll up the pair, but I heard Elizabeth shriek suddenly, "Ciel! Where's the ring I prepared for you?! There was a ring that matched the Western Style clothing, wasn't there?"

I sweatdrop at her keen sense, and she was holding Ciel's hand with the family ring on it. I stand next to Sebastian feeling baffled.

"Huh? Ring?" Ciel asks in confusion. "This ring is fine." he says with a sigh.

That didn't make Elizabeth happy, it made the she-devil come out of her. It was very intense indeed, but I think mine was scarier. "No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only the ring is totally not cute!" she argues angrily. She continues her rant, "Are you saying you don't want the things I brought for you, Ciel?!" she asks with a sob.

Talk about a dramatic, holy shit girl; it's not that big of a deal. Ciel is stuck on what to say, "That's not it..." he begins to explain with a sigh. "This ring is..." he continues while holding his hand up in gesture.

Elizabeth does a sneak attack and grabs the ring off his finger. I gasp in surprise and I already know this wasn't going to end well. That ring is precious to Ciel and me, probably to him more so. "...mine now!~" she chirps.

"Li-!" Ciel tries to intercept but he becomes cut off again.

"I took it! This ring is super old! The size of the one I chose is better, too..." she continues to explain while holding the ring up to eye to examine its features.

"Give it back!" Ciel shouts seriously, a bit pissed off from her actions. The atmosphere starts to tense up as we all stare at the couple. Elizabeth freezes, her face remains stony. "Give that back, Elizabeth!" Ciel demands with a dark look while holding out his hand.

She tears up in response, still holding the ring with her fingers. "Wh...Why are you mad like that?" she stammers. "I worked...so hard." she mumbles while clutching her hand into a fist at her side and my brother's face darkens considerably more. "I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that?! You're terrible!" Elizabeth shrieks as some tears drip down her cheeks and her face red with aggravation.

She suddenly raises her hand with the ring in it, "This ring, I hate it!" she bawls and throws it onto the ground harshly. I watch it happen in slow motion as the ring shatters onto the floor. I cannot believe she did that, that actually filled me with an instant rage. That ring was important, you spoiled little girl! My brother begins to shake and immediately reacts by raising his hand to slap her. I rush to his side with some tears in my eyes and grab his hand before could hit her.

I may be angry with her, but I will not hurt her because of it. Sebastian watches us in surprise, and I can see that Ciel was in distress. I refuse to call my brother by his twin's name ever since he dubbed it so, "Brother." I call out softly and move to stand in front of him.

I smile warmly and comb my fingers through his hair to help calm him down. He was sweating a bit while panting and I wonder if he experienced some sort of PTSD moment. His eyes were wide as he takes my figure in. Sebastian comes up to my side, "Young master, you've forgotten your long-awaited new cane."

I understand Sebastian's distraction and take a step back from him. I stare dejectedly at the broken ring on the floor as I go down memory lane:

_Laying on the study's floor, I color in silence while Vincent does paperwork in the background. I was drawing him next to me in the picture. Racheal stood at Vincent's other side in a pretty light blue dress with a swollen belly. I begin to hum a tune as I work my magic on the paper. I was an advanced child by then, I knew how to draw cringy manga style characters my friend once showed me in art class. I begin to draw Vincent's blue ring with my tongue poking out at the side in concentration._

_I frown when I couldn't remember the design well and look up at Vincent who sat at his desk. I get up with a huff in discomfort from laying on the stiff floor. I grab my paper as well and walk up around his desk to him. _

"_Vincent." I call out. _

_He glances at me in his peripheral vision, "Yes, Rina?" _

"_Can I see your ring?" I ask hesitantly and open my hand out. I never really got to see it in detail before because it was always on his finger._

_He blinks in bewilderment and leans back in his chair, "My ring? Whatever for?" _

_I smile cutely in hopes he would give it to me, "For my drawing." _

_He smirks lightly and holds out his own hand, "Only if I get to see your art first." _

_I hum in thought because I wanted this to be a surprise, "I guess." I give up with a tiny sigh._

_I hand it over to him and he examines it quietly. I blush in embarrassment because my drawings aren't very good. "I've never seen this style before." he comments with interest._

_Blushing, I swipe the picture out of his hands, "That's because it's from Japan originally. Now, the ring!" I demand with my small grubby hand. _

_He chuckles and slips it off his finger slowly, "Be careful with it, it's quite a relic." _

_I raise an eyebrow curiously and study it up close, "Is it a family heirloom?" I ask._

_He nods with a chuckle, "Indeed, the gem is a blue diamond." _

_I smile at the stone's beauty and it sparkles back in response, "It reminds me of the sea. It's so big, I could get lost in it." I conclude and slip it onto my own finger in wonder._

_It fits loosely and I frown in disappointment. He smiles at my metaphor, "Clever thought. It is only worn by the head of the Phantomhive family." he informs while watching me in amusement._

_I hum in understanding and march back to my spot on the floor with the ring in hand. I attempt to draw the ring with intense concentration only to fail miserably. Yet, Vincent still accepted my drawing afterward saying I caught the elegance of the ring in the poor sketch of it. _

I am quickly brought back to the present by Ciel picking it up the remains. It seems I accidentally spaced out, whoopsie. I watch Ciel toss the pieces of the ring out the open window beside us. My heart stops at the action, my eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wh...Ciel?! What are you doing?" Elizabeth shrieks and runs over to the window, looking out it.

My brother's face was concealed by his hair till he eventually sighs out loud, "I don't care...about that thing." he states. "It's just an old ring." I frown at his lie, knowing to well he did not feel that way about it. "This ring is proof that...the head of the Phantomhive house is 'Ciel Phantomhive'." he claims while gripping his cane tightly.

I stare at him with wonder on how quick he put up a facade and everyone else remains silent. He dusts his hands and I hear Elizabeth sniffle, "What's with that face?" Ciel asks his fiancé.

It was easy to tell that she felt very guilty about what she did, "B-But..." she protests with a sob as tears strain down her face.

"That's a terrible face. And you call yourself a lady." Ciel attempts to cheer her up with his words and grabs his handkerchief out of his breast pocket. He dabs her snot and tears delicately, "I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" he holds out his hand with a sly smile. "Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? M'lady?"

If Ciel wasn't proposed to Elizabeth right now, I know for a fact many young girls would be fawning over his suaveness. Elizabeth accepts and I smile as she grabs his hand. The orchestra begins to play in the background with Sebastian's command. I watch affectionately as they both begin to dance around, and the servants join in for fun. I sway on my spot at the sound of classical instruments. Sebastian begins to play the violin beautifully also.

I hum to the song playing till it eventually ends. I was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves tonight. Even after all that happened in the duration of events. I was lost in a world of thought until Ciel was before me. I blink in confusion at his random appearance and he blushes a little under my gaze. I lift an eyebrow as I wait for him to talk.

He gathers up his courage eventually and holds his hand to me, "Sis, would you give me the honor to dance with me, please."

Stunned, I don't reply for a hot minute till I grab his hand with a soaring heart. I couldn't help the stupid grin from curling itself onto my lips as my eyes tear up with joy, "Don't mind if I do."

His face was soft for once instead of that stony cold one he usually adapts to. I think I could detect a small smile, but his blush was more obvious. I giggle lightly as he wraps his hand around my torso awkwardly and I raise my other to his shoulder. He doesn't try that hard to dance and I begin to lead the way with random spins and just stepping randomly. We worked quite well in sync until he tripped over my feet into my chest. His face was so red afterward he had to walk away from me.


	21. Kidnapped Again!

**A/N at the bottom: :)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Today was a bit special as many guests were visiting the manor. I was on my way down to the game room to greet them. They have been here for a little bit already, but I accidently fell asleep in the tub when bathing which caused me to be late. In a bit of a hurry, I pace quickly towards the room. However, as I begin to venture down the hallway. I almost stumble into a rat trap that was sitting on the floor.

I blink in confusion at the random device and find many more placed around the whole hallway. I sweatdrop, wondering who put these here and why so many. The servants eventually swarm my vision and I step around the traps diligently, "Mey-Rin, why are these traps here?"

"For the rats, Miss. Rina, yes!" she clarifies with a smile.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, "You really don't need this many." I inform.

"What are all of you doing?" I hear Sebastian's deep voice bark up behind me. I almost jump out of my skin at his random appearance but calm myself down quickly.

"'What?' you say...we've decided to capture the rats!" Bard explains. I'm pretty sure I just saw Finnian in a cat costume I think with concern.

"Aha...and that is...?" Sebastian trails off, watching the buffoons. The servants continue to bumble around trying to catch rats which I have yet to see on the floor. "Young master!" Sebastian calls out randomly and I turn to see my brother strolling down the hallway with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Tonight, escort duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage?" Ciel asks his butler. "Leave tonight's plans open." he commands afterward.

"Understood." Sebastian replies with a smirk. He puts a hand to his chest, "Then when I finish the preparations for the carriage, I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked, so please wait just a bit."

The servants continue to make a racket in the background, and it irritates me slightly. Can they calm down for a single second? The snack on today's menu sounds fire and I skip over to Ciel with a smile. "Let's hang out today."

He sweat drops with a wry smirk, "You just want my snack."

I purse my lips, "No, I just want to spend some quality time with you is all."

He sends me a knowing look, "Right, but no, I want some alone time. Our guests earlier gave me a bit of a headache."

I pout in response, "Fine, go have fun with your paperwork."

He takes his leave right after and I watch his back dejectedly. It appears Sebastian had enough of the servant's shouts and exclaims because he suddenly dives toward the floor in a flash; holy fuck, that arch and stretch. I watch in amazement though because I can't even do that without breaking my back. He lurches back up with the rats in hand and I pale at the sight of them.

"Now, please do your work without playing around. We will be having guests tonight." Sebastian demands and informs the idiot trio.

"Ugh, get rid of those. I may have vaccines but I'm not invincible." I gag at the sight of them, not wanting to get sick.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at my statement and tosses them into a net Tanaka was holding suddenly. The servants were on the ground in defeat at their failed mission. I smirk and couldn't help but think that Sebastian was a very capable man.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I went to study in library for a little while but, eventually it got boring. Putting the last book away, I walk out of the room with a small yawn; my brain was fried. There's a lot to learn in these old ass books. They may be newer here but in two hundred some years they are considered a relic. While walking back to my bedroom, I spot Mey-Rin wandering down the hallway in a rush.

She spots me and slows down, "Miss. Rina!" she calls out.

"What's up?" I ask, noticing the letter in her hand. "Why are you running?"

She holds the letter out to me, "This just came in! I was on my way to deliver it to Mr. Sebastian, yes!"

I take it with a nod, "I'll give it to him. Go back to your chores before you get scolded."

I watch her leave in a hurry again and I flip the letter around to the front, "To Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet..." I read out loud.

I hum in thought as I begin to walk toward Ciel's study to give it to him. I wonder what was inside, probably something important I conclude. I turn the corner and find Sebastian standing outside Ciel's door with a tray holding the snack for the afternoon. I tilt my head in confusion and begin to walk towards him, "Sebastian!" I call out while waving the letter around in the air. "A letter just came in."

He turns to look at me impassively, "Who is it addressed to?" he asks.

"To you and my broth-" I get cut off as I accidently trip on the carpet in the hallway. I fumble slightly by tripping over my own two feet and Sebastian catches me. We fall slowly in my eyes; everything was in slow motion. I was pushed against his chest as he holds me down by the back as the window above us explodes. I could see the tiny glass fly around us in a rain of sparkles. I feel a couple of pieces land in my long wavy hair as I sit on top of Sebastian in an odd daze. He was oddly relaxed under me.

We took a moment to stare at each other. There was no emotion underneath our eyes. Just a simple curiosity I suppose I would label it as. The world ticks by slowly and I find that I was very close to his face. Straddling across his lap, he sits up unexpectedly and just like that the moment was broken. The pie lands on the tray but I don't take the miracle with much interest. I still held the letter in my hand in a firm grip.

"Oh dear," he comments with a blank face. "Rina, is that letter-" he begins, and I blush finally realizing the position we were in. I've never been this close to a man before. I open the letter with stuttering fingers and take out the folded piece of paper inside. I hand it over to him, trying to ignore the scenario I was in currently. Was Sebastian always this lean? I think shamelessly. Ah! Dirty thoughts go away, those books are getting to you! I watch intently as he reads the paper until he sighs slightly, "What an undignified invitation..." he mutters lowly, but I was able to hear.

I frown in concern, "What is it?" I ask while trying to take a peek at it.

He doesn't let me see and I give up easily enough. I begin to question why I was still on his lap. He doesn't like it when I touch him usually, which is weird. I'm pretty sure it was only with me too. He doesn't even seem that bothered with anybody else.

I blush again unconsciously at our predicament and he smirks slyly, "Why, Rina, if you wanted to touch me that bad, you could've just said so."

I flush even more, and my ears felt pretty warm, he wants to play that game, huh? He's messing with the wrong woman! I take what I have learned from many romance novels and t.v. shows and attempt to be bold. "Oho~ But Sebastian, I believe it was you who grabbed me first." I rebuke with my own smirk in revenge, my face red as a tomato.

I think his only grows and his eyes flicker slightly which confuses me a bit. "I couldn't help it under your gaze, my lady." he replies with a deep voice.

Okay, never mind, I shouldn't play with the fire. Bard eventually comes into view behind Sebastian and I get up with a steaming face. That motherfucker thinks he's the hot stuff, doesn't he?! Ugh, I hate men, mainly Sebastian but still. He's got those fuck boy vibes is what teenagers would call it back in my time. I fume on the spot as Sebastian stands up, looking like he won a god damn trophy.

"What the hell happened?!" Bard exclaims when he got closer to us.

Finnian was running after him while panting, "Are you guys alright?" he asks.

Sebastian stands next to me and grabs me by the waist, pulling me close to his chest, "Oh, it was nothing much."

I want to kill him, can he die? I glare at his chest with a fuming red face. I want to die actually, is that possible? He let's go of me afterward with a fake smile. I stand away from him, feeling too violated emotionally and physically after that encounter. "My apologies, everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" he asks with the pie still in hand.

"That's fine, but..." Bard trails off in bewilderment.

"I have a bit of minor business to take care of. After you finish, clean this too, please." Sebastian instructs while handing the pie over to Bard who appears very confused. "I shall return before dinner time."

I frown deeply, and suddenly wonder where my brother was. The shattering window was quite loud, and we were near his study. I turn to ask Sebastian where he was only to find he was already gone. My brow dips in question and I find Bard looking for him also to ask him a question.

I storm towards the study in a panic, I practically rip the door off its hinges when opening it. Ciel was not there like he should be. There were papers all around the room and the windows were open. That asshole, Sebastian, purposely distracted me, he didn't want to tell me Ciel was kidnapped. I grit my teeth in annoyance and pure raging fury. Like hell, I was going to sit here and wait for my kidnapped brother again. I will not let this event repeat itself twice!

I hunt down Mey-Rin and find her cleaning up the glass in the hallway. "Mey-Rin! Do you remember the address on that letter?" I ask in a hurry.

She stares at me in concern, "Why, yes. Why?" she asks.

My brows dip in determination, "Tell me it, now." I demand.

She tells me what it was, and I realize it was in London. How the hell was I going to get there? I wouldn't make it in time, or he might be dead by then. I run to my bedroom and close the door behind me when I arrive. I bite my fingernail nervously as I pace in my bedroom in thought. My brother could be dead by the time Sebastian arrives. He might not be either though. Ugh, there are too many possibilities and I can only hope for one outcome, that my brother is alive.

Oh my god, what if Sebastian dies trying to get him back?! What do I do then!? What about my brother?! Some tears cloud my eyes from frustration and fright for what may come to those two people.

All I could do was sit and wait which is so annoying. Something bad could happen to them and it terrifies me down to my core. This was beginning to sound like the scenario when the twins got kidnapped. All these nerves were beginning to make my stomachache. I cup my hand around my mouth as my whole head was in emotional turmoil and unwanted flashbacks. Warm tears begin to run down my cheeks, but I ignore them along with my sobs.

If they don't come back, what do I do? All I can do is hope Sebastian saves him and they are both well when they get back. There was no way I would make it in time as it was a thirty-minute ride to London. I don't have a coach prepared either and I don't think Tanaka was fit for the job. Riding a horse was out of the question also, don't know how to either. Goddamnit, why don't we own a damn car?! I've seen quite a few when visiting London.

How the hell is Sebastian getting there anyhow? I think randomly but toss the thought away; it doesn't matter how he gets to him; I just want my brother back safe and not declared as missing or dead. I drag myself over to my bed, my endless pacing coming to an end. I lay down on it and hug the pillow to my chest, burying face into it. I was terrified, angry, and hopeful.

I don't think I can handle his disappearance another time around...

0-0-0-0-0-0

After a couple of hours of being alone to my thoughts in my bedroom, I went into the kitchen to get dinner started. If Sebastian does make it home with Ciel, they will be exhausted. I decided to do something for him, no matter how angry I was at him. While I am terrible at cooking, I do know how to make a mean pan-fried hamburger. Not that anyone knows what that is yet, sadly. Hehe, they'll get a taste of a twenty first century American meal.

If only I knew how to fry food because I will be saddened that there is no french fries to go with this. I let the hamburgers simmer in the pan and take out some cheese. The door to the backyard was open in the kitchen due to the intense smoke. Sebastian said they would be home around this time, I think.

The meat doesn't take long to cook, and I put the stove on low to keep it warm. Wiping my hands on my apron, I take it off with a satisfactory smile; I haven't made a meal for god knows how long, it felt so refreshing. The chef's in the previous manor would teach me quite a lot and I adapted it. I usually just suck at cooking in general though. I can mold the meat into a ball and spice it up, it's not that difficult. It's nothing like Sebastian's meals though, which are orgasmic to eat.

I make my way to the front foyer and head outside; the servants have been waiting for the butler-master duo for quite some time.

"Mr. Sebastian is late, yes he is..." Mey-Rin mentions out loud.

Finnian nods, "I know right~? Usually he hurries for dinner time." he comments. I frown sadly, not liking those answers. I couldn't deny they were right though. Suddenly, I hear Finnian make a noise of surprise.

I find him staring into the distance and I could see the outline of a single figure. My breath stills and I find that it was Sebastian and he was holding Ciel in his arms. The butler face was holding his signature smile and I stay frozen in place as relief floods throughout my body.

"Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" Mey-Rin greets happily.

I stare at the duo in silence, too many emotions were taking hold in my mind.

"We've returned." Sebastian announces, still holding Ciel who was frowning in his grasp. At a closer glance, I could tell Ciel was roughed up quite a bit and there were so many bullet holes in Sebastian's jacket I was concerned if he was okay. There was not a single mark on Sebastian's body though and I find that extremely strange.

The servants express their concerns for their master and co-worker. Eventually Sebastian comments, "We just tripped while we were out."

I scowl at his excuse, there was no way you just tripped. I march up to them and Ciel spots me before Sebastian does as he was conversing with the servants. My brother looks away guiltily as if I wasn't coming towards him.

That made me even angrier and I stop in front of them, "You are both idiots!" I shout at them with misty eyes. Sebastian stares at me in surprise and Ciel continues to avoid eye contact. I let out a slight sob I tried holding back and that got my brother's attention really quick. His face pales at seeing my already reddened eyes and appears at a loss for words.

I reach forward and attempt to hug both of their figures at once. It was a bit of a struggle as Sebastian was so tall and my brother was still awkwardly being cradled in his arms. "I-I'm so happy, that the b-both of you are alright." I wail loudly and hiccup through my tears.

I feel Ciel's hand pat my back lightly in response and I step back with a sniffle. I couldn't stop my tears because I was so overjoyed with their return. Sebastian was staring at me, appearing a bit baffled by my confession. If he thinks I was fine with him tricking me, he had another thing coming.

Finnian being the cute child he was says something funny afterward, "That big hug is like 'upsie daisy.' Looks fun~!" he comments while mentioning the hold Sebastian keeps on my brother.

I had to keep back a laugh because Ciel's expression appears mortified by the observation. Ciel glares at Finnian and demands he be put down by Sebastian. He obliges with a small smirk, "Of course it's not fun!" Ciel shouts in irritation, his face red with embarrassment while giving Finnian three hits on the head, resulting in three swollen bumps.

I would be laughing if I wasn't beyond livid right now. Sebastian approaches my brother again and kneels onto one knee, "Please forgive my behavior. I have made a grave error as the Phantomhive's butler. How might I ever compensate for it?" We all stare in bewilderment of his actions and he continues when silence greets his ears, "Today's supper preparations have been left entirely unfinished."

I smile knowingly and walk towards him as he gets up from the ground, "Don't worry about that. I made everyone dinner while you were gone."

His eyes widen in surprise and he frowns right after the surprise wears off, "My lady, it is not your place to prepare meals."

My eye twitches uncontrollably in response. That's all I get, a scold? Not even a thank you from him. Multiple tick marks take place on my temple and my hand clenches at my side. Oh yes, I was pissed off at him before, but this just adds more fuel to the fire. I take back what I said at the ball Elizabeth prepared, I will take my anger out on him because it is his fault. That mother fucker not only lied to me but is ungrateful too?

I raise my own hand lightening quick and strike him in the face with a powerful slap. I'm surprised he didn't stop my hand because I've seen him avoid many hits. But, by his expression, I could tell he was more surprised by the fact I just hit him.

"R-Rina?!" Ciel sputters next to me, staring at my hand in shock.

A red mark was stained across the left side of Sebastian's face and I pant with pent up emotions, "That is being for being a deceitful and disrespectful person!"

I could feel the air change and it made me feel like I was suffocating. Sebastian turns his head with a fake closed eye smile he is known for wearing. I could tell he was very angry at me for hitting him, but I don't care. He went over the line with my trust in him today. The servants were whispering in the background and I couldn't care less.

"My lady, I apologize for any offense I made against you." Sebastian grinds out with a slight bow.

I could tell he didn't mean any of the apologies and he knows I could tell. This was all a performance for everyone else, "Fine." I accept but that was just saying it.

The servants leave us and the other two begin to follow them inside. I stop them though before they could go in, "Wait." I call out to them. They stop and turn around to stare at me, "I'm not finished with this conversation."

Ciel sighs lightly with a frown, "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I will be heard for what I have a say and I would appreciate it if you would both listen to it seriously." I convey with a clipped tone.

Ciel crosses his arms over his chest, pure defiance radiating from his body language. "Fine, go on."

"I know you both deal with private matters you wish to keep me out of. As much as I dislike it, I know you are trying to protect me." I begin and Ciel relaxes his stance slightly, realizing I wasn't going to yell at him. Sebastian stares impassively as if he was looking right through me. "But I would like to know when my brother is kidnapped and not treated as an obstacle who doesn't need to know."

I glare at Sebastian mostly at that part and he glares back just as well. "Do you have any clue how worried I was?" I mutter and clutch the fabric of my dress with leftover ache. "Not only for you, brother, but you too Sebastian." I point out as my eyes water up again. I catch how the butler's eyes widen in shock and I continue to confess, "You guys, you guys are all I have now along with the servants. Please, I beg of you to not treat me like I am only a nuisance again."

Ciel frowns deeply and he stares at me guiltily, he comes forward and grabs my hand with a serious look. "I'm sorry, I have been treating you unfairly regarding what I do. I am also sorry for making you worry while I was gone, I will try to not disappear as so again."

I smile warmly and give his hand an affectionate squeeze. Sebastian comes forward next, appearing a little less angry but still irritated for whatever reason. "I will not apologize as you would have reacted the same if I told you or not." Sebastian states firmly.

I glare and grab his tie, pulling him down to my height and his eyes widen once again in surprise. "You may not care for me, Sebastian. But I do care for you whether you like it or not along with my brother. So, you better start considering my feelings in matters in such as these, do you understand me?"

His face is in one of awe and he suddenly smiles deeply. I couldn't tell what the smile held underneath it or whether it was genuine or not.

"Yes, _my lady_."

0-0-0-0-0-0

During the night, a weird dream raised randomly during it and I sat up with a gasp. The creepy cloaked in black man was back. I begin to pant harshly; my heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. Only bits and pieces I can remember, and I stand up to walk towards my bathroom. Shivers run up and down my arms and legs as if he was still watching me.

It's always his eyes that spook the hell out of me. While they were very beautiful to admire, I felt like I was sinking inside his pupils. Every secret was out in the open and all that is left is my sad and tormented soul. I think he finds my true self more entertaining than anything. I turn on the oil lamp hanging on the wall of my bathroom and approach the sink. I turn it on and splash water onto my face to help cool me down.

I was still panting slightly as an effort to help calm me down. My form trembles a bit as it was such an intense stare. I remember I was frozen under his compelling gaze and he was smirking that toothy grin of his. He touched my face with his long nails too. I shudder as if I could feel them there. My face drips with water as my memory tries to reclaim the dream.

I look at my mirror and I swore my eyes were the same color and design as his. I let out a scream and punch my mirror by accident. It shatters under my strength and the broken pieces leave tiny cuts all over my hand as they fall. I don't feel the pain though as I dig my palms into my eyes. I was probably smothering blood over my still dripping face. Oh my god, was he in me or something?! Did I see my own eyes change or were I hallucinating?!

I hear the door to the bathroom be shoved open and I twirl around to find Sebastian at the door. He was surveying the bathroom and he finds my mirror broken all over the floor. "My lady, what happened?" he asks bluntly.

I move my head to not stare at him, not sure if my eyes were glowing or not. "Are my eyes the same?" I ask hesitantly, evading his questions momentarily.

"Huh? You are the same, my lady."

I sigh in relief and turn back towards him, "So, it was a hallucination..." I mutter under my breath.

"What is?" he asks curiously.

I shake my head, "It's nothing, I had a strange dream is all."

He nods, accepting my strange behavior. His gaze flickers to my wounded hand abruptly, "My lady! Your hand is bleeding." he points out a bit in concern.

I laugh sheepishly, "Whoops. It'll be okay."

He sighs at my answer and begins to head back out the door, "I shall fetch a first aid kit. Please settle down before I return with it."

I watch as he blends into the shadows of my dark bedroom and I can hear the door close. I stare at the shattered mirror pieces in contempt. My hand drips with blood and I could hear it hit the tile on the floor. I can find my reflection still in the broken bits and like I thought there was blood smeared across my cheek and eye. Both of my eyes were normal though I double-check.

Taking Sebastian's advice, I put my wounded hand under the water from the faucet. It stings and aches under the cold temperature, but it brings back an icy reality; _that thing in my dreams will forever haunt me_. After I finish cleaning my hand off, I splash water onto my face again and wipe the blood off it. Taking the towel hanging next to the sink, I dry everything off.

I leave the mirror pieces on the floor, deciding to clean them up tomorrow. I head back into my bedroom and I sit down on my bed as I wait for him again. I turn on the oil lamp on at my bedside to let a little light into the room. My hand hurt quite a bit and I wince when I cradle it with my other again. It was bleeding again, but not as profusely. There a knock at the door and Sebastian lets himself in.

He strides on over with the medkit and sets it on the floor as he kneels in front of me. I watch silently as he opens it and takes out bandages. I wish there was disinfectant but that hasn't been invented yet. He reaches for my hand; I give it willingly. He takes it gently to my surprise and I smile lightly at the act of kindness.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, and he keeps his attention on bandaging my hand up. "For waking you up and for earlier." I continue.

He sighs slightly, his brows dipped in concentration, "Do not pay much mind to it, my lady. I was merely passing by when I heard your scream."

I hum in response, calling bullshit on his answer but accept it, nevertheless. "So, what? Are you my knight in shining armor?" I ask humorously.

He smirks a little as he presses down on one of my cuts on purpose and I wince naturally, "I could never hold such a noble title."

"You remind me of him." I recall, his personality reminding me of that _thing. _

Sebastian looks up at me then with a raised eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

I side smile, thinking of that one particular dream where that thing and I interacted. "Something that haunts me, you act similarly if I think about it."

His eyebrow goes higher, not sure what to make of my explanation. "Is it bad or good?" he asks with slight interest.

I smirk lightly and he finishes tying the bandage around my hand, "Both."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hey Y'all,**

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't more manga-related but if I had Rina go with Sebastian; she would have found out the secret and I think that's a little too early for that. So I tried to fill in the moments with more of Rina's outtake. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless, lot's mystery going on I would say, no?**

**By the way, did you guys want the headless chocolate statue chapter or not? The one where Ciel eats the head. If not, I will continue with the arc. Let me know if you want it then I shall write it up.**

**I hope everyone understands/enjoys the blossoming relationship between Sebastian and Rina. ;)**

**See ya later, my lovely readers!**


	22. Mystery Flavor, Oh My

**Hey Hey!**

**Do I detect a 3rd person p.o.v that mainly consists of mainly Sebastian? Oh ****my, it seems so. ~ Ha-ha, I gave it a try and I hope I did alright compared to other writers out there who have done this chapter. Oof, I need to have faith in myself. . **

**Btw, we're almost at like 150 followers?! I couldn't believe my eyes and I really appreciate all of you for it. **

**So, special thanks for supporting this fanfic along with my cringy writing skills. T_T**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please some of you let me know if I did okay with this chapter. (Totally not feeling insecure about my writing in another p.o.v * **_**insert sweat drop face. *)**_

**I'm sure you will all have a bunch of questions/theories with this chapter. If you comment a question, I shall answer it next chapter!**

**Have a nice day guys!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A butler's morning starts early. In the evening, no one's job ends later. In the morning, no one's job starts earlier. The mansion is defined by a butler's service.

"My hair has grown quite a bit," Sebastian thinks while tugging on his hair, staring into a mirror. "...ah in these circumstances I mustn't shorten it." He swipes his hair behind his ear and grabs his tailcoat. Slipping it on, he frowns a bit in irritation, "Humans are such difficult creatures."

He tightens his white butler gloves impassively, ready to begin the day. "Alright time to go."

The first thing a butler must do is deliver that day's work itinerary. He heads to the kitchen first thing and spots all the servant's awake, "Good morning, everyone." he greets the trio at the table, who appear still tired from waking up. "It's about time to start work," he announces. "Maylene is in charge of the linens. Finni, prune the trees in the garden. Bard's job is to prepare lunch, please."

The servants continue to sit around at the table. That irritates Sebastian again and he claps his hands to get their attention, "If you understand, then get to your jobs already!" he barks as the trio get up from their seats in a hurry, not wanting to be in the line of the butler's wrath. "...and do them correctly!"

They scurry out of the kitchen exactly how he wanted them to do. After the servants are sent out, next the preparations for the young masters awakening and for the early morning tea along with his lady's**.** He sets the tray of full of teacups and materials on a cart. He wheels it out of the kitchen towards his master's bedroom first. Knocking on the bedroom door once he arrived, "Pardon the intrusion," he begins as he opens the door while walking inside with the cart that rattles as it moves. "Good morning, young master. It's time to wake up." he announces and greets.

Sebastian moves over to the window beside his master's bed and opens the curtains with a perfectly placed smile. "It's nice weather today." he mentions as he watches his young master rub his eyes sleepily as sunlight hits them.

The master of the mansion, Earl Ciel Phantomhive is twelve years old, and as the head of family he governs a grand domain. As well as that, he also acts as the company president for the maker "Funtom Company". Through talented business maneuvers, he managed to create sister Funtom companies at the same time.

Sebastian pours some tea into a cup, the scent of it wafts through the air. His young master simply yawns, "Is it Assam today?" he asks curiously.

Sebastian hands over the cup to him still smiling, "You are very adept, young master. I heard that in Assam quality tea leaves were made so I ordered some locally."

He gives him today's newspaper as well and the boy accepts them both. Ciel lifts the teacup up his lips while opening the newspaper, "By the way, the kids from Count Barton's orphanage have been invited here." Ciel mentions absentmindedly.

Sebastian raises a hand to his chest, "That is a good idea. When will it happen, then?"

"Tomorrow." Ciel confirms, still focused on the newspaper before him.

Sebastian's thoughts freeze at the word, but his face appears unaffected by the news of arrival. This brat-*correction* young master...does he think if he leaves everything to him, it will just work out somehow? That careless way of treating his workers is very rude.

Sebastian tilts his head slightly, "Understood." he confirms. His young master continues to drink the tea and the butler decides to comment further on the matter. "No matter what type of guests, the Phantomhive reputation will parish if we don't show the best hospitality." he states with a short bow. Ciel hands the cup back to his butler which he takes and sets on the cart. "That's right...the Herend's Chinoiserie tea set that I ordered the other day has arrived." Sebastian mentions as his young master gets up from his bed.

Sebastian walks over to his closet and selects an outfit for his young master for the day. Carrying the clothing in his arm, he drapes it onto the bed. He begins to undress the boy and takes the shirt off the outfit once everything was off him. Sebastian continues to inform his young master of today's schedule, "So today's afternoon snack with be with Keemun tea. And since it has berries in it as well, what do you say to currant and berry summer pudding for a snack? Would you like some?" he asks while helping his young master put his jacket on.

"Yeah, go ahead. Make sure to put some raspberry's in it, Rina likes those I believe."

Sebastian smiles again at his master's request, "Understood." he says while tying a bow around Ciel's neck. "Well, I shall begin to wake my lady up and start on the preparations for tomorrow immediately afterward."

His young master only hums in response and the butler finishes his bow. With that, he leaves his master be and takes the tea cart with him. So many things to do in one day to prepare for tomorrow. Honestly, if his young master wishes for him to do things as a human then would it make sense to not pile every chore in one day. Being a demon, he was capable of what his master wished but if he were an ordinary human; only half of what his master ordered him to do would get done.

Strolling to Rina's bedroom door, he knocks on it lightly, "Pardon the intrusion," he says lowly and opens the door. He walks inside with the cart. He found his master's adoptive sister snoozing with her face buried into her pillow. The bedroom was completely dark as she requested thickened curtains to block all sunlight in the morning. He found it a little odd how she preferred this habit but did not think on it much.

As he approaches her bed, he could hear tiny snores erupt into the air. This only proves she was in a deep sleep and he could find a random open book on the floor. She must of fell asleep while reading its content and it dropped during the long night. He picks it up and rests it on the nightstand beside her bed. Her hair was spiraled out of control as it is most of the time when he comes to wake her up. Deciding it was time for her to finally wake up, he pushes the curtain aside abruptly. Light fills the bedroom graciously, but it does not ruse the young girl from her slumber.

He catches her light curly brown hair shine luminously against the sunlight. He sighs to himself, honestly this girl puzzles him more than any human he has ever had contact with. Most humans fear him naturally, being a demon tends to do this unconsciously; or most woman her age would be lusting after his figure in his human form. It was such an annoyance to him. She announces she cares for his dark character; he wonders often what her reaction would upon knowing his true nature. Would she run away? Cower in fright? Go insane? He was used to those kinds of reactions.

The light seems to finally faze her slightly, but she only buries her eyes into the pillow with a soft groan.

He smirks at her reaction, finding many things about this human woman amusing. At first, he considered her presence annoying and an obstacle when it comes to his master. Well, that hasn't changed per say, but he did not mind it either. Treating him with a rough kind of kindness and playfulness, it was unusual for him to be addressed as so. Naturally, being the demon, he was, also teased her in his own way; he found great satisfaction when she becomes worked up by those ministrations of his.

Rejecting her around his being only made matters worse for him; in the end, she won this little fight of companionship she so desired since they met. He found it easier to deal with her that way; but now he always gets an entertainment of sort out of it. Sacrificing one thing for another was a deal for itself. A stress reliever one would say for those days where his master and the servants irritate him. Though, there are days where she does as well.

When she talks down to him or that one time, she slapped him. Him, a demon, slapped by a human who he wasn't even in a contract with; he would be the laughingstock of his kind. Oh, how he wanted to tear her limb for limb for such an act. Although, that statement she declared afterward with such emotion truly surprised the demon more. He asks himself many times who this woman really was.

Don't even get him started on her soul. He can never see hers; it is shrouded in a mystery so deep he cannot even see. He may be a high-ranking demon in his realm, but to not see a human's soul is clearly unheard of. He can see she possesses many dark thoughts, but her soul is transparent. Only newborn humans appear as so, since they do not possess much thoughts at that age beside the natural instincts within them.

Gazing down at her now with his true demon eyes, he could still not see anything. She is most discomforting to be around. Sebastian's curiosity only grows with every emotion and action she performs. Waiting to see the day that soul flares with her hidden desires and thoughts. Calming his demon attributes with a slight sigh, he calls out to walk her up, "My lady, it is time to awaken."

She grumbles something unintelligible and a tick mark appears on his temple. Waking his master's sister was a chore, he had too much to do today and standing here idly would not due. He reaches down and grasps the pillow her head laid on and snatches it away. Her head falls onto the mattress with a surprised grunt. Her face flattened against the bed and she turns her head toward him.

A heated glare was sent his way and he flashes her a signature smile, "It is morning." Sebastian relays.

Rina simply stares him down, feeling exhausted and not happy he took her pillow away like so. "No shit, I couldn't tell by light that pools into the room." she mutters sarcastically.

Sebastian's expression doesn't change, but her words did irritate him so. "It seems your eyes are working then." he replies sarcastically as well.

She moves herself up and wraps the blanket around her form. Sitting on her knees, she lets out a big yawn and she watches as he begins to pour her a cup of tea. "What time is it?" she asks as her eyes were barely staying open.

He offers her the cup and she takes it gratefully. He takes out his pocket watch, "It is six forty-one."

Her face pales slightly, "So, I got five hours of sleep?" she mutters.

He raises an eyebrow at this information, "Oh, dear. Was your novel to your liking?" he asks with slight interest.

She smiles with a confirming hum, "I only got halfway through before I passed out. It reminded me of a book from home."

He chuckles lowly, knowing this human loved to read constantly. She finally takes a sip of the tea as it brings life to her white cheeks due to the heat. She drains the cup in a matter of seconds, the warm liquid bringing some life inside her. She was very tired indeed. She sets the cup back onto the cart, purposely ignoring his hand that reached for it. He sighs through his nose and a taunting grin moves its way onto his lips, "Does my lady need help getting ready for the day?"

Rina stretches her hands up the air, feeling her arm muscles strain pleasurably. She huffs with a mini glare, "You already know that answer."

He bows slightly then with a hand placed on his chest, "Then I shall take my leave. The young master has informed me that Count Barren's orphanage will be here tomorrow. Please act accordingly."

She perks up at the thought of children coming by. Her exhaustion leaves her mind briefly as a large smile plasters against her face, "Really?! I can't wait!" she beams happily.

Sebastian stares at her impassively, deciding to not comment further. He takes the cart and rolls it out of the bedroom, leaving his master's sister behind.

Now then, here is where the most crucial part of his job begins...

Sebastian whips off his tailcoat the minute he entered the kitchen. He puts on new gloves and claps them together with a small smile, "Well then, shall we begin..." he addresses to himself.

Finely mince the high-quality dark and milk couverture and mix them together at sixty degrees. Then at a boiling temperature, add in unprocessed cream. He follows the directions to the recipe while reading them. After stirring, let it cool down until it is room temperature and then add in cointreau. This time it is poured into a mold-

The sound of a scream interrupted his cooking and he stares at the kitchen door in exasperation.

"What was that?" Sebastian asks out loud, to no one specifically. He leaves the kitchen to find the source of who screamed and comes to the laundry room. "Maylene? What on Earth is the matter..." he asks while opening the door a fraction. He is only then surrounded around an over extensive amount of bubbles and a panicking maid who screams his name upon seeing his figure. It didn't take long for him to become overwhelmed as well irritated, "What's with all these bubbles?!" he shouts.

Mey-Rin sweatdrops profusely who is still in a panic about the situation. "The detergent...according to the instruction manual." she points out to first while gesturing to the box she holds. "I'm supposed to put in thirty cups! It's so weird that this happened!"

Sebastian takes the box from her grasp and stares at it causally. "Maylene, this doesn't say thirty cups, it says three cups." he corrects drily, not impressed in slightest.

"Eh?!" she exclaims in surprise.

She begins to apologize repeatedly. This idio-er...this house maid. The fact that her eyes are already this bad is not the problem here at all. What's clearly odd isn't the instructions, but that she didn't even notice it herself. He has heard in society, clumsy maids have charm, but he can't possibly understand why. He is recalling what murderous intent feels like.

He sighs lightly, wanting to get this matter over and done with. "...hah, I understood. For now, just step back." he commands. He grabs a mop and a bucket, cleaning the whole room in a matter of a few moments. Next came the soaked laundry and he rushes outside with it to hang to dry; Mey-Rin follows in awe of his fast-paced work.

"Well, I still have work, so if you'll excuse me. You should get back to work also." he tells the maid sternly. Sebastian walks back inside the manor alone with a sigh, "Really now. It had to happen right as we're so pressed for time." he mutters under his breath.

Once back inside the kitchen, he happily resumes his work. He pulls out a frying pan and begins the next step to the recipe. Put water and butter into a frying pan. Once it he has turned off the fire, he mixes the flour and baking powder. After stirring, with a spatula, simmer it again...

A boom could be heard along with a scream. "What is it now?!" he shouts out loud.

He comes out the kitchen door to go to the oven room. Rina stood outside the door coughing repeatedly and she was cloaked in black soot. The butler raises an eyebrow, wondering what she has done. She was not one to make messes like the other three.

"Bard?!" she shrieks. "Are you crazy!?"

Ah...that was more like it he thinks knowingly. He walks up to the door she was at and peers inside. Bard was on the floor holding a grenade launcher (?). His hair was poofy and he was smothered in black soot compared to Rina. He appears to be in a slight daze, but he was able to talk. "Yo! I sent for a new weapon from my home country, but...I can't use little stuff like this!"

Rina sighs in exasperation and holds the bridge of her nose. She continues to cough lightly, the smoke officially bothering her lungs.

Sebastian hunches his shoulders slightly, appearing exhausted. "First off, is that even a cooking utensil? You don't need that sort of fire power to cook lamb with lavender." he explains.

"Don't say things like that!" Bard protests while getting up and rubbing his head.

"We wouldn't have to if you used your brains for once!" Rina exclaims, beyond irritated. Her dress and body was dirty; she did not want to take another bath this morning.

Sebastian silently agreed with the girl for once.

"Cooking is an art! And art means explosions!" Bard ignores Rina's comment.

The woman and butler stand, feeling dumbfounded by the man in front of them. This idio-er...this chef. Hearing his cooking talk just once is enough. How about making 'food' for a change? The cook continues to argue in the background, but Sebastian ignores him. Doesn't he know that eighty percent of the things he makes is charcoal? His 'art' is all he thinks about. Please make something edible for a change if he doesn't...you can just turn to charcoal as well, Sebastian thinks.

He sighs heavily this time, getting tired of the servant's mishaps, "There's nothing for it. The ground meat and vegetables are both safe so let's use those."

Sebastian takes them out of the cooler and begins to prep the food swiftly.

"I'm going to go draw another bath." Rina mumbles and leaves the rest to the able butler.

Sebastian made the meal under five minutes. Bard stands behind him in awe at the results. "You should be fine for now. I'll leave the clean-up to you." Sebastian tells Bard while walking out of the room.

He walks back down the hallway as his irritation increases with every step. "Really now! I've barely made any progress on my work!" he thunders.

He slams the kitchen door open and walks back into his workspace, "Let's get this over with."

He grabs a bag of sugar and goes through the directions again. He needs to spread down the brown sugar on the upper board and place it in the oven at one hundred and thirty degrees. He was so concentrated on the matter, that he didn't hear Finnian sneak into the kitchen. He certainly found out when the said gardener hugs his body in a vice grip with a cry, the sugar spills a bit at the action.

"So, it's you this time." Sebastian comments, feeling exasperated.

Finnian was crying big fat crocodile tears along with many sniffles, "Mr. Sebastian!" he cries more.

Sebastian stands still with a blank face, wanting Finnian to get off of him. "You aren't a baby. I can't understand you if you just cry. What's wrong?" Sebastian asks, not amused one bit.

Finnian leads the wary butler outside, who doesn't want to know what happened. The gardener was sniffling still, afraid of Sebastian's reaction. Once they were outside, Sebastian stares at the backyard with a down cast look. Before the two was a dead landscape; all the trees were missing it's leaves. Wind howls in the air, dictating the actual look of no life.

"I thought you were going to trim the branches but..." Sebastian trails off, he was in a stupor of sorts. "And the lawn..." he mutters while assessing the damage.

Finnian begins to cry again and apologizes repeatedly, "I'm sorry! Because it happened a while ago, I forgot the herbicide sprinkler was broken!"

This...this...this idiot! Sebastian finally snaps under all the pressure of the events of today. Even though he's a gardener, he has a lot of bad habits. Sebastian is saying that 'you can use two idiots and scissors, but you can't let an idiot use scissors.'; he thinks. And anyway, 'a while back' might be two or three days back, but that kind of mistake could easily be serious memory loss. That kids brain makes him feel a deep emotion that goes beyond anger.

Sebastian sighs again for the millionth time and reaches inside his tailcoat, "If you've already gone this far, there's nothing else I can do. Go to the gardening store and buy some trees." he tells Finnian.

"What kind of trees should I buy?" he asks with a whimper.

"You're the gardener, so the gardens design is your job. Buy what you think is good."

The tears in Finnian's eyes disappear and a big sparkly smile flashes across his face. There were even sparkles floating around him with stars in his eyes, "Then...Then...I'll make a cool garden that looks like a transforming robot!" he exclaims, his voice full of excitement.

Sebastian stands in question, very unsure of the boy in front of him. He has lived for a long time, but this is his first time meeting a space alien. What kind of counterattack is that sparkly smiley face expecting from him? The butler asks himself.

Silence takes over, Sebastian finding himself in a daze of thoughts.

"Mr. Sebastian?" Finnian eventually calls out with a tilt of his head. That breaks the butler out of his revere. Finnian smile changes with a happy blush, "The young master will get mad so hurry up and give me the money please! Really now, spacing out is a no-no!" he scolds and demands with a laugh.

Sebastian hands over the money pouch with a word. The garden dances off into the distance with giggles of excitement. The butler continues to stand there, feeling very drained. A piece of hair detaches from his head, signifying his stress levels.

He can't handle it any longer. At times like these, he wants to see _her_...

Sebastian makes a mad dash to see this _her_. He wants to see her flexible body, flowing black hair. Strong-willed sparkling amber eyes. He must hurry to where she is waiting, he thinks while rushing through the halls of the manor. He takes a different door that leads to the side of the manor which is a lawn full of flowers and shrubs. A single black cat sat on the floor, as if it was waiting for Sebastian. She meows cutely and it seizes the butler's mind with its adorable calls.

He kneels onto the ground in front of her and gives her a treat, "Hey now, you don't have to hurry, there's still a lot more."

Cats are great, he thinks. They don't talk about useless things (or do them.) Nothing is cuter. They are something that does not exist in his world. They have pets over there as well, but...

The image of a grotesque animal that looks suspiciously like an alien from the movie Aliens. It doesn't care to a cat one bit, he thinks morosely. He picks the cat up with a blush and smile, squeezing its soft padded paw, "Aah, your paws are soft...I could do this forever." he mumbles in bliss, cuddling the cat closer to himself.

The cat meows in response as Sebastian sets it back down on the ground, "However I must be going now. Wait for me tomorrow." he tells the cat while getting up and returning inside the manor to resume his work; hoping to get it done without any more interruptions.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I was interrupted plenty of times, but I finally got it done." Sebastian sighs in relief while wiping his forehead as if he were sweating.

The sound of multiple rushing footsteps greets his ears and he turn to look at the door. The servants bumble in one after another appearing as if they were a mess. "Mr. Sebastian!" the trio cry out.

"Yes, what is it now?" he asks.

The servants freeze upon what they see inside the room. There was a giant chocolate statue on a table, the shape of a man riding a horse surrounded by London buildings. Many cakes extravagant cakes were surrounding it on smaller tables along with other treats. Sebastian was currently finishing up the Big Ben watch tower. The idiot trio stand in awe at such work that the butler accomplished.

"Amazing!" Finnian shouts with a childish smile.

"You we're going to leave all the work to us and do this, huh?" Bard asks and Sebastian stares impassively in response.

"Is this all made of sweets, is it?" Mey-Rin asks, gazing at the yummy deserts.

Sebastian remains blank faced about the whole ordeal, "The children have been invited to come over tomorrow. This is for them." he informs.

Bard seems unimpressed, "Something for kids took you a long time." he comments.

"That's our Mr. Sebastian! Way to go!" Mey-Rin and Finnian cheer. "But..." Finnian mumbles out lout while coming closer to the chocolate statue in confusion. "What exactly is this statue of?"

Sebastian walks up to him and stares up at it with him, "'What', you say. It's that rowdy character you like, the Count-"

The butler pauses in his sentence while staring at the missing head of said Count in shock. "The head of the Count I so meticulously molded is..." he frets, his hands twitching trying to think of a reason why it would be missing.

Suddenly, Sebastian swivels around to glare intensely at the servants and the trio jumps at such a stare.

"Hey now, we've all been doing our work up until now, you know?!" Bard defends, not wanting to be in the butler's path of wrath.

"T-That's right, it is! It's impossible for us to be the thieves, it is!" Mey-Rin justifies and Finnian nods along in agreement.

"Which means..." Sebastian mutters.

It was Mr. Tanaka! The trio and Sebastian conclude and take off in a dash to find the old man. Suddenly, Sebastian remembers the time, it was time for his young master's tea and stops his pace. "Ah! Oh no, it's time for afternoon tea." he voices out loud while checking his pocket watch. "I must go prepare, you search for Tanaka with all your strength." he orders the servants and they comply with a salute.

He rushes downstairs and starts to prepare the tea in a flash. Once it was done and ready, he puts it all onto a cart and walks quickly down the hallway while rolling it to his master's study. Only the useless servants cause him anxiety. If that doesn't change soon...he drifts off into his thoughts.

Though, his thoughts disappear once he is at the study's door. He knocks lightly, "Pardon the intrusion," he begins and opens the door slowly. What he did not expect was to find is the lost head. Next to the lost chocolate head was a sleeping Rina and Ciel. She was sleeping against the table and his master was sleeping in his chair.

Sebastian stares at the pair in a stupor, not expecting this progress of events. "Really now, these two..." he whispers underneath his breath, bending forward in exhaustion once more.

The window was open behind them and he paces on over, closing it. "They even left the window open. Just because I am here, don't leave yourself defenseless." he sighs out tiredly.

Servants that can't do anything. A selfish master and his confusing sister. Being a butler was not easy. But he doesn't think this is a bad way of life, he thinks with an impish smile. He gazes down at the two sleeping humans before him with some amusement.

"Young master, my lady, wake up!" he shouts in a scolding way and grabs both of their cheeks, pulling at them. "You mustn't sneak snacks; I've told you that much!"

The brother and sister were in a chocolate coma and all they could do was glare back at Sebastian in retaliation.


	23. Clever Lost Girl

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry this took so long! This was a lot of pages to write because the chapter in the manga was like 38 pages O.o (If you can guess by the number of words in this fanfic chapter) Not to mention, my college has been kicking my butt with homework then there's also my job. Anyways, thanks for being patient! **

**I think the next manga chapter is only 19 pages long, so it shouldn't take me as long to upload that. While I was writing this chapter, I never realized how different the scripts were for the manga and anime are. I stuck with manga though naturally. **

**Sorry, this chapter is so long, but I can't help it. _**

**Thanks for the 150 follows by the way! Lol. Should I do a fun chapter for that, if so what would you guys want to see? Up to y'all, let me know in the reviews. **

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter (even though it will take a longer time to read) XD**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Shoving the cheesy romance novella in my face, I eat up the words the man utters to his ex-lover. Well damn, it seems he ended the engagement due to his mother not liking her. That's so bullshit, it kind of pisses me off so I slam it closed and toss it onto the seat. Ciel watches with a sweat drop at my reaction.

"Did you not like the book?" he asks.

A tiny frown graces my lips, "No, just don't ever fall in love, brother."

He stares at me in exasperation, "You do realize I'm engaged."

I cross my arms over my chest with an indignant sniff, "Unfortunately." I note.

He blushes lightly and sputters, "W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

I tilt my head, feeling a bit dubious, "Exactly how it sounds?" His blush increases in redness and he looks out the window. I sigh, wondering what thoughts I created in his mind. "I wonder if I'll ever fall in love." I sigh out while sitting back into my seat further.

I could feel the vibrations of the wheels turning on the carriage as we were currently on our way to the townhouse. It was currently 'The Season' in London where a bunch of aristocrats begin to gather for parties and events. It was pretty humid outside, and I was a bit mad I couldn't wear my specially made clothes called shorts and a t-shirt. I don't understand how a woman was able to wear dresses such as these in this weather. It was not a heavy dress, but it was still warm to wear. Good thing I brought my undergarments to sleep in I think with a smirk.

Ciel turns in my direction so quick after my comment, I thought he would get whiplash. His face was stricken quite seriously, "I'll never allow you to get married." he states deeply.

I raise an eyebrow at that, quite interested in his reasoning. "What? Why not?"

He scowls in response, "You don't need to, that's all."

"I'm like over the age, I'm like an old cow for not having children already." I point out, gesturing to my figure.

Though, I don't want to be married quite yet. I was only twenty-two but, in this era, a woman gets a husband at a younger age. The fact I'm still available is a good and bad thing. I've never even dated a person before! I want to cry at that thought because honestly, it was sad.

He glares at me, "I don't care, you're not going anywhere."

I sputter in response, grasping the air around me. "You're being ridiculous, I can't stay by your side forever. Watch you say this now, and when you grow, you'll be like, 'Rina, get out of my sights.'" I try to argue back, thinking of him as a bratty teenager.

"You will stay with me, that's the end of it." he commands.

I blanch, not believing a word he was saying. "What the hell? What am I going to do with you for eighty years? Watch your children as I watched you as a child?"

He shrugs, his face begins to relax, "Doesn't matter to me, as long as you are by my side."

I love how he cares about me so much; he doesn't want me to leave. But, what about my wishes? Those possibly can't come true if I stay in the manor my whole life. I want to have a boyfriend/lover, have children, and be a normal person. Can't exactly do that when I'm holed up in a house for my entire life.

Unless...

I glace up to stare at Sebastian's back who is driving the carriage in thought. I mean, he's good looking, but do I want to be stuck with a sadistic asshole for my whole life? The idea is horrifying but I think it would be funny to tease the butler and my brother a little.

"You know, I think I can stay with you and be married at the same time." I hum out with a devious smirk.

Ciel appear interested, but still wary, "How?"

My eyes flicker up to Sebastian's back again, "I can marry Sebastian." I point out, my smirk increasing in size.

My brother freezes in his seat and his face pales drastically. Sebastian remains seated, I couldn't see his reaction one bit. An awkward and tense aura surrounds all of us.

Ciel jumps out of his seat with a dark look, "Anyone but him." he mutters with a serious edge.

I shrink back at his scary face and scoot further back into my seat, "It was a joke! A joke!" I defend with my hands in the air.

Ciel backs off a little, in a bad mood now. I sweatdrop at both of their reactions and Sebastian didn't even comment, but the air was very tense indeed. I feel guilty about changing the mood around us.

"The idea sounds entertaining." Sebastian comments abruptly and I could hear his smirk.

I blush automatically and my brother sits up in with a furious expression.

"What did you just say?!" Ciel screeches while glaring daggers up at his butlers back.

I smirk again, realizing he was only teasing my brother. Though I don't think Ciel could interpret that, his face was a bit murderous if I dare say.

I want to comment further on the matter, but I don't want to make him even more upset. "Sport, calm down, he is messing with you."

He glares is directed at me now, "This isn't funny in the least. So, knock it off."

I let out a 'pft' at his reaction, finding this amusing again thanks to Sebastian. "Maybe you're just jealous." I mention.

"Hah?! Of what?"

I shrug, knowing full well what he was jealous of. I swear irritating my brother was my all-time favorite nowadays. He continues to glare at me, and I pick my novella back up nonchalantly. I'll let him cool down as we approach London.

0-0-0-0-0-0

London was so busy, Sebastian parked in front of the townhouse, but the streets were so congested. He opens the carriage door and my brother stands, "Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?"

Sebastian helps him down out of the carriage, and I follow with his help also. Ugh, it was so hot outside, I was already sweating.

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter...I hate going to crowded places." Ciel informs while walking up to the front door.

I follow without care with Sebastian at my side, "You're such an introvert." I joke with an eye roll.

He disregards my comment and Sebastian opens the door for us to go inside, "But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too. For a change. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" Sebastian counters.

I nod in agreement, "I don't dare disagree."

Sebastian leads us further in the house and brings us to one of the various sitting rooms. The equivalent to a living room in my opinion. I could hear muffles behind the door, and I sweat drop, not sure if this peacefulness will last long. Sebastian opens the door and what greets us was a cluster fuck of materials thrown about and three people amongst them.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam Red complains while searching in a cupboard.

I find Lau, one of my brother's acquaintances, on the floor searching in a vase. "I can't find them either..." he replies dejectedly.

I stare at the scene in front of us with a sigh; no more peace it seems for sure. I was happy to see my adoptive aunt though.

Ciel seems to have enough and snaps, "Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here..." he shouts.

Madam Red turns to look at us, "Ah, he came back so quickly." she announces mindlessly. "Since my cute little nephew and niece is in London, how could I not come and visit you while I'm here?"

I smile seeing my aunt, she and I have become quite close in recent years. Lau stands up from the floor with his usual smile, "Hey Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." he greets my brother.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating. I will go prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian offers with his signature smile and a hand on his chest.

I cast a glance over to my brother who seems awfully irritated; basically, nothing new there. Sebastian leaves the room to go do what he said. All of us sit down and talk idly while we wait. I was talking to my aunt more than Lau and Ciel. I haven't seen her in a couple of solid months. She told me of all the balls she has been to and her work at the hospital. Sebastian made the tea quite fast and appears back into the room with it. He hands Ciel the first cup of tea then continued to give me one as well.

"The aroma is nice. What a unique way of steeping." Madam Red comments as Sebastian walks to her side and gives her a cup along with Lau.

"Today's tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." Sebastian informs with a suave smile.

Madam Red takes a careful sip, "It's the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference." she compliments. She turns her attention to her own butler, who I have never seen before. He seems quite skittish in my eyes, honestly. "Grell, you should follow his example."

A peculiar name too, don't think I have ever heard it before.

"Y-Yes." Grell stutters, taking her advice.

Madam Red smiles abruptly, appearing cheery as Sebastian stands at her side. "Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome..." she begins and starts to feel Sebastian's ass up. My jaw goes slack at the act and I can tell Sebastian was very uncomfortable by her fondling. "Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me!" she exclaims. Eventually, I let out a small 'pft' due to him feeling uncomfortable. He sends me a scathing glare hearing it.

My brother sweat drops, feeling uncomfortable in presence at the action. He coughs to grab Madam Red's attention, "Madam Red." he calls out distinctly with a small tick mark. She stops, still smiling though. Sebastian slowly steps away from the harassing woman. "Let's talk seriously now," Ciel begins. I take a sip of my tea while listening. "I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

I take the teacup away from my lips in confusion. Why does this sound familiar?

Madam Red smirks slightly, "You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it."

I listen adeptly, honestly curious about this case. Lau speaks up next, "However, what are you planning?" he asks mischievously.

"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special-no I would say, abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it." Ciel states while crossing his legs.

I bite my lip nervously; this murderer sounds strangely familiar, but I can't place it.

"What do you mean?" Madam Red asks curiously.

"The murdered prostitute was Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death." Ciel explains while taking a bite of the snack Sebastian laid out on the table earlier. "The police and other prostitutes call the murderer..."

My face pales drastically, remembering why I thought this sounds so familiar. "...Jack the Ripper." I mutter out loud. I set my teacup down to process this information. This was the Jack the Ripper case; this was the famous murder that has remained unsolved. Holy shit...

Ciel and Sebastian toss me a curious, if anything a suspicious glance. I sit still under their stares, not bothering to care. I was more concerned that my brother was going to be facing a serial killer. Oh god, what if it remains unsolved because Ciel dies before the investigation ends, I think desperately.

"I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London, too." Ciel continues to inform us.

Lau chuckles lightly with an eerie grin, "The Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched, but I'm not interested." he mentions while taking a sip of tea. "However, do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?"

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. The murderer is definitely an abnormal madman." I watch as Lau gets up from his seat to walk slowly to my brother, "Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?" Lau persists while touching my brother's cheek.

I keep my eyes on his hand, already believing Lau to be a pervert. "I came because I was worried about my fiancé. I don't need your pointless questions." Ciel explains while narrowing his eyes at Lau's nosiness.

"Not bad. That look in your eyes is good."

I frown, knowing my brother was determined. I have come to know since the recent years that dead bodies do not faze him in the slightest. He was not the only one, but I rather not see them unless I must.

Suddenly, Lau grabs Ciel's hand and forces him out of his seat, "Then come take a stroll with me!"

Ciel's face flashes in a quick panic, "W-Wait a minute!" he shouts.

"Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go, too." Madam Red complains. "Lau, where is the crime scene?"

"Don't you know, Madam?" Lau shrugs, also not sure. He releases a low breath, "Don't ask me. I don't know either."

I sweat drop with his confession; what was the point of bringing it up then?

Madam Red becomes irritated, "You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is!?"

Ciel deflates in the corner of my eye, "Calm down. I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene." he grumbles.

I stare aimlessly in thought, he wouldn't mean...?

0-0-0-0-0-0

All of us head out into the London streets to obtain more information on his case. I had to beg for him to let me come along. Madam Red helped convince him in the long run. I couldn't be more grateful for the woman. I wasn't leaving his side for this case, not with a famed murderer running around. I happily walked side by side with my brother; I could tell he was disgruntled with me coming along.

There was a massive crowd in the direction we were heading. I can only assume that is where the murder took place. Hushed whispers and chat were thrown all about.

The size of the crowd was something incredible, but that doesn't surprise me.

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police." Ciel acknowledges.

"Then what do we do?" Madam Red asks.

"Earl, you couldn't be..." Lau mumbles in thought while holding his chin.

"There's no other way. It's bothersome to meddle in this case. But I can find someone who works on this case..." he sighs out, already appearing drained.

"Ugh, I hate seeing him." I mutter my distaste.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was quite a walk and I was literally dying in this dress. Fuck these heels too; I'm about to walk around barefoot. We made it to my not-so-favorite person's dreary shop. The whole building mocks me, knowing exactly who was inside. Does this man even clean? The exterior reminds me of a haunted house for Halloween.

"So, what is this place?" Lau asks.

I had to hold back a facepalm, this man was an airhead. Madam Red becomes angry at the fact Ciel is associated with the place in particular. I thought she knew that Vincent often consoled with Undertaker. I take note of this with slight interest.

"Why are you familiar with this type of place?!" Madam Red voices loudly.

I continue to stand by my brother and shrug at her question, "We both know him. Undertaker has worked with the Phantomhive family for quite some time." I inform with an ending hum in thought. I wasn't quite sure how long though. Undertaker has grey hair, I never really thought about his true age. How peculiar I think in wonder.

Ciel nods with my explanation and Sebastian starts to open the door to the shop. My brother walks in first and I follow along naturally. Sebastian and the rest walk behind me as we enter. I stare at the area and overall interior of the shop. It was so dirty and creepy; I never wished to be back at this place. I haven't been here since my tween days. There were cobwebs everywhere along with the ceiling. Coffins scattered all around, some open and closed. It was dimly lit as well and whatever light the windows provided.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel asks suddenly into the open air.

My back stiffens in fright at the sound of a haunting laugh that surrounds us abruptly. I hate this, I want out right now. I force myself to relax, not wanting a jump scare to happen. "I knew you would come." Undertaker cackles into the air.

"Welcome, Earl and little lost girl.~" his voice resonates along with a creaking sound being made. I turn my head towards the raunchy sound and pale as I find long nails coming out of the closed coffin. I duck behind Sebastian briefly and peek past his arm cautiously. He raises an eyebrow at the act but quickly dismisses it without much interest. I was slightly irritated he used my nickname again.

Undertaker's form slowly comes into view with a cheshire smile printed on his face. I deflate, not realizing I tensed up again. I sigh deeply, calming myself down. I hated scary shit like that; it was nothing on the level of those Ghost Adventure shows though. Those always made me want to cry.

Madam Red, Lau, and Grell stood in shell shock as well. I would laugh but I couldn't bring myself to. I step out from behind Sebastian, not as scared now.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin...?" Undertaker resumes after silence and quickened breaths of terror filled the air.

I sweat drop at his comment because no one wants to.

"I didn't come here to play today..." Ciel begins only to get cut off by Undertaker who raises his fingers to my brother's lips.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind." he observes. "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

"You know something?"

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." he offers while walking toward another room. Everyone sweat drops while looking around. Where are we going to 'sit'? It's as if Undertaker could read our thoughts and explains before he leaves, "Why not just sit on top?"

I pale slightly at the thought of sitting on top of a dead body. I stare at the one Ciel was beginning to sit on. How can he just sit on it with only slight discomfort?! My feet were killing me though...With an aggravated sigh, I sit down next to him. I wonder if someone was in the coffin again. I think a silent apology unconsciously.

"Why does he always call you that?" Ciel asks suddenly.

My eyes widen in surprise at the random question, "Honestly, I'm not completely sure. I don't like it either way though."

He seems to accept my answer with no response, silently digesting the information. I really wasn't sure; I think it was more of an inkling of a thought. It could be many reasons he called me so.

"Now then," Undertaker's voice pops up abruptly while holding a big beaker filled with tea and smaller ones in his other hand.

…this guy was so weird.

He pours them out on the counter and directly gives us each our own beaker. I stare down at it, wondering how many chemicals have been inside it. I don't trust proper cleaning unless it's done by Sebastian because everything had to be perfect for him. From what I learned from that repetitious science video I watched every single year in school for safety in a lab; I decide to set it down beside me without a second thought. I glance at Ciel to find it staring at it with concern. I simply take the beaker out of his hands and set it down beside me. If I don't think I should drink it, neither should he.

Undertaker sits down and takes out an urn filled with bone-shaped cookies. His smile disappearing for once with the action, "You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance. But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing."

That was information I did not need to know, but thanks for sharing, Undertaker.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asks.

"It's happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed," he replies with a bone cookie in his mouth. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too." Undertaker stands up with the urn and offers some cookies to my brother. He sweat drops with a quick 'Don't want any'. He offers me some too which I decline with aversion. "But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though all the murdered prostitutes had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asks curiously.

Sebastian speaks up with his own question afterward, "What is it?"

I was also curious about this and cross my legs in the thought of what it could be. I mean, they were all killed brutally, hacked up into pieces along with their innards missing. At least, that's what I remember when I saw an article about it online.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you?" Undertaker taunts with another cheshire smile.

My eye twitches in aggravation; his whole being irritates me down the very core.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." Lau comments. "How much money do you want for this information?" he asks.

"How much money?! I don't want any of the Queen's money!"

Oh boy, here we go, you have done it now, Lau I think with a silent sigh. He riled this freak up, great.

I watch as Undertaker turns suddenly to my brother and me with an intense stare. "Now then, Earl," Undertaker begins, and grabs hold of my brother's face. What's with everybody touching him? "I only have one requirement. Show me a 'first-rate laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you~!"

Eww, was he seriously drooling?! There's something seriously wrong with this man. I remove Undertaker's hands from my brother. No one needs to be touching him, period. Undertaker walks back to the counter where he was previously with multiple giggles and waits for any joke to be made.

"Creep." I mutter while glaring at him slightly.

Ciel peers at me with a sweat drop, seeming to also agree with me along with Sebastian.

"Earl," Lau starts to walk further into the form with a low chuckle. "If that's the case, let me handle this." he offers. "The sleeping tiger of Shanghai New Year's party also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you!" he shouts. "Did you like it?" he asks afterword.

Absolute silence was all that could be heard. That was a joke? I barely got half of it.

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau. It can't be helped." a women's voice pipes up from behind us. I already knew it was Madam Red, hopefully, it'll be better than Lau's joke. "Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" she exclaims in excitement. She begins to laugh as she begins her funny story, "So- because _*bleep*_ turns into _*bleep*_! So it _*bleep*_ will also *_bleep*_!..."

I blanch at her story, realizing how inappropriate it was. I immediately clamp my hands on my brother's ears. He may not be innocent to the dark world that surrounds us, but he was a bit too young to be hearing this. He peers up at me with a sweat drop and I think he can tell by the look on my face it was bad, so he let me be. I never needed to know my aunt was _this _perverted!

She went on for about an hour and I don't understand why we waited this long to shut her up. I think my mind was going to be in the gutter for the rest of the day because many parts of her story made my whole face turn red.

Eventually, Undertaker slapped a 'x' mask over her face along with Lau to shut them up. For once, I was happy that he did something. "You're the only one left, Earl." Undertaker points out.

"I've helped you many times in the past, can't you be nice to me just this once?" Ciel asks, feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly, Sebastian moves forward while tightening his gloves. "Sebastian?!" he shouts in confusion.

"It can't be helped." Sebastian states seriously.

Undertaker glances at me, "Actually, I want the little lost girl to give me prime laughter. That last joke you pulled all those years ago was quite hilarious."

I stiffen in my seat, not wanting to humor this guy. I don't think Ciel wanted me to either because he began to open his mouth to protest. But I stopped him with a smile and cupping my hand over his mouth. I let out a slight sigh and stood up with a nod, "Fine, I shall tell a joke or two if it gets us information." I accept while taking my hand off my brother's mouth. Smiling still I turn around, "Everyone please exit the shop for a brief moment." I request.

Ciel was staring at me warily, probably not liking how I was going to be alone with the crazy man. Although, everyone does as I say and exit out the door. I watch Undertaker curiously as his common creepy smile was planted on his lips.

"Do you really want to hear a joke? Or did you want to get me alone?" I ask while crossing my arms across my chest in defense.

He grabs another bone cookie and waves it carelessly in the air, "What do you think?" he asks.

I shrug, not really sure honestly. "Either way, I guess I'm telling you a joke that makes you laugh so hard you piss your pants."

His grin stretches slightly, "Sounds good to me."

I narrow my eyes at him but eventually sigh. I should do another morbid joke because last time I did one of those he laughed so hard drool was coming out of his mouth. Vincent was very concerned that day about my mental health.

"How many babies does it take to paint a wall?" I ask, trying to hold my own laughter back. Oh god, I already regret starting with this joke.

"How many?" he asks with a small giggle.

I sputter because I couldn't keep in my own laughter at the morbid joke I was about to tell. I ended up laughing and holding my chest, "I-I don't know. D-Depends how h-hard you throw t-them!" I wheeze constantly as tears spring up in my eyes.

He was silent for a moment before he begins to laugh maniacally and loudly. I join him as tears leak out of my eyes finally as the whole shop shakes with our laughter. I smack my leg a couple of times as I hear the door open behind us. I turn around while wiping my tears away and all I got was looks of concern from everybody. Especially, Sebastian, he was most concerned with what I could see by his expression. There was no way he could have heard, right?

"Come...continue, whatever you want to know is fine." Undertaker allows as drool rolls down the side of his mouth. I was coughing slightly because I laughed so hard. Oh man, it's been way too long since I have laughed like that. Ciel pats my back a little to help and I send him an appreciative glance. "Actually, I've always thought, that there weren't enough 'guests'." he admits while recovering slowly as I did as well.

"Not enough?" Sebastian asks in confusion.

"Yes, not enough." Undertaker replies while examining a fake face that shows the muscle tissue and brain in it that was near him. He flashes it towards us, "Internal organs, of course."

I wasn't all that surprised, honestly. I already knew that Jack the Ripper was cruel like such. Although, everyone else seem quite surprised.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." Undertaker continues to explain.

I make a face of disgust at the word 'cute'. That's just disturbing to even think about. Everyone stares at the beakers of tea in apprehension that he gave them earlier. Lau appears extremely uncomfortable now and sets the beaker aside while bringing a hand up to his mouth, "This could have stored kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark..."

"It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." Undertaker informs morbidly. What did he mean not a 'whole' woman anymore? I wonder curiously. "Because her womb, is gone." Undertaker elaborates.

Shock runs its course through my body, and I take a step forward, "I thought they were simply hacked cruelly?! I never heard anything about a womb missing specifically!" I object in intensifying confusion.

Everyone turns their attention to me in wonder and some suspicion; the wariness mostly coming from my brother and Sebastian. I decide to shut my mouth before I dig myself deeper into a hole.

Undertaker simply smirks at my outburst, "It would seem so right? But no, the womb is most definitely missing. Recently, these kinds of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood, it's made me very busy."

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night. But accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian asks stoically.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way." Undertaker moves to stand behind me, and I watch cautiously. He rests a hand around my neck and one around my waist. I had to withhold myself from squirming in this random closeness. "If he had to act within such a short time. He should slit the throat first. And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way."

Oh god, I think I am going to be sick. Undertaker's long hair tickles my exposed neck along with his long nails. This was so creepy; I really don't like him avoiding my personal bubble. Not to mention, he was talking about brutally murdering a woman and using me as an example. He even made slicing motions around the areas he mentioned with my body.

"From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to be someone experienced." Undertaker continues to explain. He then tosses a look at my brother, "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl. It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out."

"He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him." Ciel remarks while standing up from the coffin he was sitting on.

"Can you stop him?" Undertaker asks whilst stepping away from me. "'The Notorious Noble.' Earl of Phantomhive."

I stand up after my brother, getting a glance of 'we're leaving' from him. I couldn't be happier to leave.

Sebastian grabs Ciel's coat and helps put it on him, "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel states. "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all." he continues with a resolved gaze. He starts to walk toward the door to exit and I follow him to it along with Sebastian. Sebastian opens the door for us, and my brother takes one more look behind, "Sorry for intruding, Undertaker."

With that, we all walk out of the shop one by one and head back toward the carriage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I was squished in the middle between Sebastian and my brother. I am very uncomfortable; why would they put me in the middle?! It would make more sense to put Ciel in the middle because he was tiny. Madam Red and Lau sat across from us.

"Can't you scoot over further?" I ask Ciel while squirming in my seat.

A tick mark pulses against his head at the question, "For the third time, no."

I 'tsk' in response and turn toward Sebastian. My big ass dress was in the way, another reason why I was being squished. I decide to pick up Sebastian's arm which was at his side. He raises a brow in confusion, and I wrap it around my shoulders. That felt a thousand times better and he sweat drops as I relax further into the seat with a light sigh.

Everyone was staying at me oddly if anything Madam Red was smirking to herself. I blink owlishly at the perplexed looks I was receiving, "What?" I ask in confusion.

Ciel clears his throat with a slight glare at me till he relaxes his features, "What do you think after hearing that?"

Sebastian catches on to what my brother was saying and curls a finger in front of his chin in thought, "I've been thinking...the murderer should be 'an anatomical expert'. But also know where the police are when they commit the crime. The culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're are with a 'black magic cult'." he deduces carefully.

I hum lowly in thought, "So a doctor? Or perhaps a surgeon could be the murderer? It would make sense since they know what to take out and where." I speculate. "I can't believe 'black magic cults' exist still, are humans that stupid currently? Jeez." I grumble with slight distaste.

Silence greets my ears once again and Ciel was staring at me with wide eyes. Did I say something weird? I wonder. I think I saw Sebastian smirk for a split second.

"It is something to think about." Sebastian notes.

Madam Red speaks up afterward, "Then right now, where do we start from?" she asks while her gaze kept flickering back and forth to me. I tilt my head curiously; it almost appears as if she were nervous about something.

She decides to focus her stare on Sebastian, "It's 'The Season' right now, there are so many people gathered at the capital." she frets a little. "As Rina mentioned, not only are London doctors' suspects, there's also the head physicians that aristocrats from all over could have brought. And not just doctors, students of medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many foreigners that brought weapons. But if we wait a week, 'The Season's' events will be over, and many doctors will go home."

I frown but I silently agree, although what made me unsure of her explanation is that she knew so much. It sounds as if she was trying to convince me of these things instead of informing. Something didn't feel right and I don't like it.

"We'll wait until then to investigate." Sebastian simply states with a curving smirk. I rarely see that type of smirk and it makes a shiver run up my back; I would almost call it dangerous.

"Why?" Lau asks, unsure of Sebastian's reasoning.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during 'The Season'." he claims.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly. Shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects?!" Madam Red counters.

"Please wait a moment." Sebastian interrupts with a mischievous quirk of his lips. "As the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" he asks rhetorically with a hand on his chest.

Madam Red and Lau stare at him in disbelief. I smirk, knowing Sebastian was fully capable of handling it. I notice my brother was also smirking; I wonder if ours appear the same briefly.

Sebastian moves his arm off my shoulders which I let him do without complaint. He continues with a closed eye smile, "Then, I'll immediately go investigate, and quickly research all the suspect's reports." he relays while sitting up from the seat.

Um, I was a bit confused about why he was standing up. The carriage was moving after all...

He walks to the door and my eyes widen in shock, "Hold up-" I get cut off by the sound of the carriage door slamming open and air rushing by.

He converses with Grell who was driving us back to manor until he finally turns back towards us with another signature smile. He hangs onto the door, his feet at the edge of the carriage, "Then, please excuse me if I leave now."

He's fucking crazy! I shout in my mind; my eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. I simply watch as my brother makes a shooing motion with his hand and my mouth hangs ajar briefly at how calm he is. The door suddenly slams, and his presence was gone in a single minute. Madam Red and Lau begin to panic and stare at the window behind them, searching for Sebastian.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The way back to the mansion felt longer than it should have been. With Madam Red and Ciel bickering most of the way. Grell was a terrible carriage driver as well, I don't know how many times I flew out of my seat almost. Not to mention, we got lost on the way!

We pull up to the mansion and I release a breath of relief. Finally, something that looks familiar, I want out of this carriage as soon as possible. Slowly we all get out one by one as Grell helps us down who seems skittish as usual. I flash him a small smile and he startles at it; he was most definitely the anxious type of person.

"Haa~ We're finally back home." Lau sighs out with a smile as he rubs his stiff back.

Mine was cramping quite badly also, probably worse because of the corset; I want to rip it off.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madam Red complains.

I smile lightly and touch her shoulder, "Calm down, auntie. Why don't we grab a cup of tea and relax for a good bit, okay?" I offer happily.

She smiles down at me also with a nod in agreement.

I spot Sebastian not long after as he was dressed in black, it was not hard to find him in the light. "Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while." Sebastian greets with a bow along with his closed eye smile. I assess his figure to make sure he wasn't hurt from suicide jumping out of the carriage. He appears fine and I walk after my brother in thought. "Black tea has already been prepared, today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle." he informs us while taking my brother's hat off.

Ah, the dessert sounds scrumptious, but I want out of this dress more than anything currently.

"H-Hold on! How did you get back here!?" Madam Red exclaims behind us.

I don't pertain much of their conversation, mostly because my aunt was in a state of shock. I continue to walk up to the doors of my home. I can reluctantly hear Sebastian steal my phrase once again from below. I snicker while walking inside tiredly, today was certainly eventful. I already knew Sebastian collected the list because he was simply amazing like that. It was a wonder how in the world he did, but I stopped questioning most of the stuff he did; no matter how impossible it was.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**(P.S. sorry for any grammar or word mistakes, I am quite tired and will clean it up more soon. ^_^)**

.


	24. Disconcerting Waltz

**Hey all!**

**Here is the long-awaited chapter, I had a lot of debate on what to do for this manga scene. In the end, I decided for Rina to not be drugged because that would expose Sebastian's true identity obviously. But there is much fluff and fun in this chapter. Long, long chapter. I'm guessing all my chapters will be this long for quite a while so have patience dear readers. **

**Anyways, at the end of the chapter, there's a slight tease I guess you could call it that? LOL. Does anyone want this to continue or do you guys want me to do something else with them relationship-wise? (Not trying to spoil ahead of the chapter) I have two ways this can go but either way, they will have a deep connection and it will grow throughout the manga I decided but the relationship that can sprout can be two different things. _So let me know in the comments, please!_**

**Enjoy the chapter guys! :p**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Smiling happily, I wiggle my toes because they have finally been freed from the confines of those blasted heels. I received many disapproving glances, but I ignore them. I would like to see my brother walking in these heels, he does not understand the pain of being a woman.

We all sat in the drawing-room in contemplative silence. Sebastian pulls out the list of suspects he gathered earlier, "To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy,' to have 'no alibi on the day before the incident,' followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic,' there is only one person who fits these criteria. Would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although, he graduated from medical school, he has never worked at a hospital before, and he has not been involved in this profession. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties. But there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend." Sebastian informs all of us.

I've never heard of the man before, but from the sounds of it, it's a good thing.

"Viscount Druitt, huh..." Madam Red voices. "Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently."

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. People honestly do that shit still. I forget how dumb humans are especially in this time period. Don't get me started on the medicine they use here.

"So, he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at that a 'secret party' and plan to use those prostitutes as alter sacrifices?" Lau speculates.

"What the fuck?" I randomly blurt. Everyone stares at me in shock and I sweatdrop. "Excuse my French." I apologize with an embarrassed laugh.

Sebastian dismisses my swearing with a reprimanding look and flickers his eyes back to the list he was holding, "At the nineteenth hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party. The seasonal period will be done soon, I believe tonight would be the time to go and investigate."

"Madam Red," Ciel starts with setting a fork he was using, down. "Because of this reason, can you think of something?" he asks.

She smirks slyly back in response and flips her hair with a flick of a hand, "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there, and it'll be arranged."

"It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that 'secret party.'"

"You will not be going in the name of Phantomhive, so you must use this chance properly!" Madam Red points out.

I guess my brother will disguise himself. He will most likely put a wig on and a fake name. I was a bit concerned though because I did not bring any of my party gowns with me. All I have upstairs in my bedroom was a pretty dress I had Nina make me, but it was, erm, form-fitting without the use of a corset. It was super elegant though and Nina was practically fondling me in it. Madam Red takes her leave momentarily as she goes to fetch those invitations.

I dismiss myself from the room and head upstairs. I was at a wonder on what to do for the party. I will most likely have to wear a wig also. Going inside my bedroom, I rummage through my closet in a slight frenzy. Literally all I had in the townhouse was this custom-made dress. I mean it covers mostly everything, just outlines my whole body in an appealing way. I gulp nervously, unsure of what to do.

I continue to stare at the dress dangling from a hanger. It looks like I might not have a choice. Frowning, I grab it with a grumble. I can already picture everyone's reactions to this dress. This was not going to go well.

_My brother would not let me go if I wear this dress._

I throw it onto my bed with an aggravated sigh. Dragging my hand through my hair, I wonder what a girl is to do. The party was not until later this evening. It was only early morning right now, I had time on my side to figure something out plus I'm in London.

I haven't tried that dress on yet though. I had it made for fun, nothing serious to come out of wearing it. I grab the dress off the bed again and marvel at its beauty. It truly was a masterpiece from countless revisions from Nina and me. It was a deep ocean blue with tiny fake diamonds that decorate the front of it like stars on a veil. It was strapless and had a mermaid style to it but not all the way.

Well, since I have time to kill, I may as well try it on, right? I slip off my current gown and take the corset off. I head toward my suitcase and grab my bra and panties. Putting those on in no time was like a breath of fresh air. Taking the dress, I unbutton the back; zippers weren't exactly a thing yet sadly. I lower the dress and step into it, lifting it upwards. Struggling slightly, I almost fall over with a loud yelp but I catch myself on the bed.

The door opens abruptly, and I flinch in shock. I was hunched over in the dress, clasping it to my chest when falling over. My eyes widen in horror at seeing Sebastian standing in the doorway with equally widened eyes. I flush with embarrassment and wrap my arms tighter around my chest.

"S-Sebastian!? W-What are you doing here?!" I shriek, my blush increasing tenfold.

His stunned expression morphs to one of humor with a smirk. "I simply heard my lady shout. I thought something may have happened."

I stand up straight, holding the dress to my body, "Well! As you can see, I am perfectly s'well! Get out!" I screech while pointing at the door repeatedly.

"But my lady, you seem in need of assistance." he drawls and steps closer to me.

I take a couple of steps back till the back of my knees hit the bed, "No! Back, back you fiend!"

He only comes closer with a stretching smirk and I glare in retaliation. He spots the dress I was partially wearing and stares at it in confusion briefly.

"I've never seen this design before." he wonders out loud with a finger to his chin in thought.

I sigh, happy he was distracted now, "Yeah, I made it with Nina. It's super pretty!" I exclaim proudly.

"Then I must help you put it on, I wish to see such craftsmanship."

I blush once more and shake my head, "I'm good, I got it!" I protest urgently.

He smirks again and he was at least two inches away from me, "I insist."

"N.O." I spell out. "Do you speak English?" I ask rhetorically.

He glares at me slightly but eventually looks away with a sigh, "The young master is calling. Excuse me."

He leaves right after that while shutting the door and I stand there in confusion. How on Earth did he hear my brothers voice from here because all I could hear was silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A knock erupts my thoughts and I tell whoever it was to come in. I didn't finish putting on the special dress due to fear of Sebastian coming back. Surprisingly it was my aunt who walks in. She was back already? That was fast I note. Though my eyes catch what she holds in her arms not long after. She smiles at me when I send her a lifted eyebrow in question.

"I want you to look your best at the party." she mentions while handing me a satin, sleeveless, dark blue dress. It did not have many ruffles, a more mature dress. The color was so pretty, it reminds me of the twin's eyes. I smile at the thought and hug the dress closer to my body. The top piece was black and so was the bottom skirt. I really love the design.

I smile at her warmly and bring her in for a hug, "I love it! Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

She pats my back and pulls away first with a smile still in place, "I'm happy you like it, I've been meaning to give it to you for a while now."

I nod and hold the dress out in front of me, "Well, I think it'll shine tonight at the party."

"I bet it will. I better be off; I have to give Ciel his own." she responds with a wave.

I wave back and stop when she leaves the room.

...wait, give Ciel his own?

0-0-0-0-0-0

I managed to get the corset on without a hassle somehow. I do not want Sebastian's assistance with anything ever again when it comes to corsets. I apply a wig my aunt dropped off later and stare at myself in the mirror curiously. I never thought about what I would look like with black hair. It was styled quite nicely as the curls bounce near the middle of my back when I sway in my spot. There is quite a difference in me with this color of hair.

Not to mention, this beautiful dress brings out my paler skin. I almost want to say I look ethereal but that would be going too far. I touch up my make-up quickly and head out the door. I walk down the stairs to the main foyer. I find the whole group hanging out at the bottom already. The closer I got to the bottom the more I grow confused. There was a little girl here in a pink dress. I thought it may be Elizabeth, but that notion went away when I saw familiar colored hair in the pigtails.

As I reach the last step, I pace over to them curiously. Sebastian was wearing a new tux along with a pair of glasses, he would be stealing many woman's glances throughout the night; not that he never did. Sebastian glances at me from the corner of his eye like he could hear me thinking about him. However, what I did not expect him to do was take a double take with slightly widened eyes. Though the passing look disappears quite fast.

I stop next to him in question but don't think much on it. I was most curious about the little girl in front of me. Suddenly, she turns toward me, and I let out a surprised gasp while bringing a hand up to my mouth. I think my eyes were wide as saucers. My brother-*correction*- sister begins to blush once he sees me. Holy shit, he was so cute! I feel my own blush rise to my cheeks and I grab him in a bear hug. Lifting him slightly as Elizabeth does often, I twirl him around in my spot.

"Omg, you're so freaking cute!" I gush while nuzzling my cheek against his very red face.

He squirms a bit in my grasp, but I don't want to let go anytime soon. "R-Rina! I-I can't breathe." he gasps out while in pain.

I lighten my hold on him, accidentally using a lot of my strength. I set him down on the floor not long after with a dazzling smile. "I've always wanted a little sister too!" I exclaim in excitement.

He continues blushing and scowls, "T-This is not the time to be messing around."

"Dummy," I call him and flick his forehead. "I can do what I when I want."

Madam Red smirks and comes closer to us, "Rina, I was right about the dress. It fits you beautifully."

I blush at her compliment and scratch my cheek in embarrassment, "You think so? I rather like it also."

"I thought you planned to wear the other dress from earlier, my lady?" Sebastian questions.

I blush lightly, remembering what happened, "No, it did not...fit." I finish off with a lie which he raises an eyebrow to.

"Alright, let's get going, shall we?" Madam Red announces.

Sebastian bows and pulls the front door open. There was already a carriage waiting out in the front. I was the last one to walk out and watch everyone go to the carriage. I hope everything goes well tonight I think while eyeing my brother's back. I will have my eyes peeled for danger and have fun at the same time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

We arrived at the party in about twenty minutes or so. It was certainly crowded inside, but I expect nothing less. Once we were all settled inside, we all stand by a table.

"We're not here to play, so don't your guard down!" Ciel declares sternly with crossed arms.

I suck in a laugh that wanted to escape. I have a hard time trying to take him seriously in that get-up. He was so freaking cute; I wish I had a phone or a camera to take a picture with.

Madam Red was not able to resist his adorableness either and hugs him, "So cute. Super cute! ~" she squeals.

He blushes again while trying to move her off him, "Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this?!" he asks in a flustered voice.

"Hold up, did you make him wear this, auntie?" I ask humorously.

She nods and I contain my fit of giggles. Oh my, he was never going to live this down for as long as I live. "What? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this in France!" she counters with fake disappointment directed at my brother.

"Why would I like it?!" he shouts in protest.

"I like it." I comment with a smirk. He glares at me in response was about to retort but Sebastian came up to us.

"Oh my, oh my," he says while adjusting his glasses. "A lady should not be shouting so loudly." he scolds lightly with a smirk of his own.

"Sebastian you..." Ciel trails off with a face full of exasperation. "Wait, Rina yells all the time, you don't scold her though!" he rebukes while pointing at me.

Huh? Was he trying to get me in trouble too!? This bratty little brother of mine, I really don't need Sebastian's scolding!

Sebastian sweat drops with a sigh, "My lady is a special case."

I smirk triumphantly, "Thank you," I reply but my expression quickly turns in a scowl and a glare, "You asshole, that was an insult wasn't it?" I realize.

He tosses me his signature smile, "I don't have a clue what you mean, my lady."

Why this little fucker! I was about to comment further on the matter and show him 'special'.

Although, my aunt cuts in realizing I was about to start an argument. "Right!" she exclaims clearly grabbing all our attention. "You have to obediently follow instructions!" she explains with a grin. "Lau's role is my lover, Ciel and Rina are my nieces from the countryside, Sebastian is Ciel's home tutor, Rina you are in a secret romance with Sebastian, and Grell can be as he is." she announces to us.

My face pales at my aunt's set up of roles. Oh no, I think while glancing at Sebastian as he smirks slyly in response to my nerves.

"D-Does he have to be my secret lover, auntie?" I ask in full out protest.

Ciel didn't look all that happy with it either.

She laughs oddly and nods, "Yes!"

I sigh, realizing my aunt wants to play matchmaker. There was going to be no reversing it now. While Sebastian looks charming tonight, I did not want to partake in the role of being his secret lover. This effectively cut off any good mood vibes for the rest of the night.

"So, why is my role 'you're niece'?" Ciel asks with another light blush while gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" she giggles out.

Ciel becomes pissed off and a tick mark makes its way to his temple, "FOR THAT REASON, YOU...?!" he seethes with an immense glare.

I smile warmly at him; our aunt was one of the closest out of the immediate family that surrounds us. Seeing them interact like this reminds me greatly of the 'real' Ciel who is gone. My brother acts like his twin so much, it can be hard to distinguish he really isn't the 'real' Ciel. Though I know from random looks or words spoken from him to me that I know this is Fenian. Not to mention, his voice is the same if anything slightly higher now that puberty was slowly approaching.

"I was just joking," Madam Red relays abruptly. "To have your cover blown as Earl of Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no?" she whispers into Ciel's ear, but I could hear every word beside him. She moves away afterward, "Firstly!" she continues with a small grin, "Anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with a dashing handsome butler would know it's 'you'. Isn't this the best solution?" she asks, although we all know the answer already. "Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight, and he likes girls, so both you and Rina are perfect!" she exclaims with a point.

"What?!" Ciel and I shout in sync.

"Did the young master not say so before?" Sebastian asks while putting a finger to his chin with a side smirk. "To 'use any means necessary'?"

Damn, he got my brother there and I find him glaring at his butler.

"Shall we go, my ladies?" he asks not long after while gesturing to the bustling crowd of aristocrats.

We all move further into the throngs of aristocrats dressed very eloquently that chat all about.

"How are we gonna find Viscount amongst all these people?" I ask as we look around. I don't even know what he looks like, only Madam Red does.

"Viscount is a good man! And because of this, I am so fired up!" Madam Red exclaims with stars in her eyes and a grin.

I sweatdrop; she does realize he is bad right? "Is he really that handsome?" I ask with a shake of my head.

The look in her eyes grows with my question, "Indeed, very."

Okay, I was a little curious now because no one was more handsome than Chris Hemsworth besides Sebastian in my eyes.

"It's terrible. It's heavy, this dress. It's painful. My feet. I want to go back!" Ciel complains underneath his breath while appearing exhausted already.

I snicker lightly, "You should respect woman, brother. The amount of pain they have to go through just to look good is ridiculous, yet we do it anyways."

He sends me a mini glare and I grin too big in response. Suddenly, his face pales slightly and he looks terrified, "I really do not want my fiancé to see me like this..."

I wince since I can definitely imagine what she would do.

"Wow! What a pretty dress!" I hear a voice erupt behind us that strangely sounds similar to her.

It couldn't be...?

"Not good, I think I'm starting to hear things." Ciel mutters dully and we all look at each other in concern.

"That head-piece is so exquisite!" we hear the voice again say shrilly.

This time we realize it may not be a hallucination of her voice. We turn around so fast and perpetual fear morphs onto our faces. Holy shit, she's actually here!?

"There's a lot of pretty dresses! So cute!~" Elizabeth praises with a smile.

"S-S-Sebastian!" I whisper shout and Ciel does the same. I smack Sebastian's chest behind me in emphasize of my panic.

"M-My ladies, please be quieter! Let's go that way first!" he whispers back. He puts an arm around my back along with Ciel and drags us away slowly.

If she catches us, Ciel and I will most likely be found out!

"Ah!" we all hear Elizabeth shout behind us and we freeze in fear. "THAT DRESS THAT CHILD IS WEARING IS SO CUTE!" Elizabeth exclaims loudly.

I feel a shiver wrack its way up my back as we stood still in our spot. We're going to be caught! I think with an internal cry of horror.

Sebastian begins walking forward and I follow along, wanting to get away from this pink obsessed little girl. "You can't, my lady..." Sebastian begins to say. "Come this way!" he calls out to my brother subtly behind us as he was standing still in place.

Sebastian grabs my wrist and my brothers too; he drags us away in a hurry. We hide behind a table that holds a delicious looking cake on it. I raise a finger up to it in temptation, wanting a taste of its frosting. Though Sebastian catches my wrist with a reprimanding glare, and I pout like the child I am. He lets go afterward when Elizabeth's voice rings behind the table, still searching for us.

"Why is that person here! Anyway, let's go to where the ladies are..." Ciel says while looking around the table cautiously. I look with him and find Madam Red lounging in a chair being fanned by Lau.

My jaw slacks open at the scene, "She is enjoying herself it seems." I snort, finding my aunt amusing. It was just like her; I was not all that surprised.

"How strange, for your fiancé to be here, it is quite unexpected." Sebastian comments.

"Regardless of the disguise, if we meet..." Ciel pales with each word, imagining what would happen.

"We'll be found out in seconds flat." I relay with a nervous sweatdrop.

My brothers face worsens at the thought and became more panicky. "If she discovers me, I won't be able to investigate!"

I've never seen him this nervous, I almost want to laugh. I mean, I was nervous too but like I can contain this stress level outwardly.

"Further, everyone will find out that the young lady, is in fact 'Young Master'." Sebastian points out that as well.

Oh my god, that would be so embarrassing! I could imagine all the rumors that would be spread around already. I glance at my brother only to find his expression has worsened and into pure horror. Sebastian, I know you love teasing my brother, but I think you have scared him for once.

I watch as Ciel grabs the tablecloth with a harsh gasp, "IF PEOPLE FIND OUT I'M DRESSED LIKE THIS, IT'LL BE THE ULTIMATE HUMILIATION FOR THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY!" Ciel shouts under his breath, his face showing total mortification. "If it comes to that, I'd rather die!" he exclaims, his face returning to its normal tone. "Anyway, we cannot..." he is cut off by a woman talking nearby.

"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight! His light golden hair is like gold thread!" the woman continues to compliment.

That catches our attention and we briefly look over the edge of the table. I find who she was talking about with much struggle. Wow, he was pretty good looking; although I do not really find myself caring much which is odd.

"So, he's Viscount Druitt." Ciel notes while examining the said man.

I let out a low whistle, "I can't deny, he's really good lookin'. I bet he gets all the women easily." Ciel sends me a scowl and I shrug, having no shame in my observation. "He's pretty young though, I was thinking he may be older...It seems I was wrong." I hum.

"I'm going to go over to greet him!" Ciel notifies us and begins to leave.

I was about to protest but Sebastian stops him in time. "Please act like a lady according to what I have taught you. If there's a man beside you, he'll have his guard up. So, I will be here, waiting for you." Sebastian whispers into my brother's ear but somehow, I could still hear him; which is weird, but I dismiss it. My brother nods in understanding and takes off towards the Viscount.

"Should I go as well?" I ask Sebastian with a slight frown as we watch behind the scenes.

"No, you are the backup." he states keeping an eye on my brother.

"Good to know." I reply sarcastically.

Ciel was directly in front of the Viscounts back. I knew he was trying to get the man's attention, but I hear someone else's voice speak up not too far. I pale when I see Elizabeth again and it appears, she found my brother again. Curses to my sparring partner and her love for pink!

"AHH! FOUND IT!" Elizabeth shouts and the crowd parts for her slightly at her outburst.

My brother twirls around in fear of being caught with wide eyes. He begins to run away slowly because of the dress's weight. Sebastian grabs my wrist once more and we were off, following to wherever my brother ran to. I look around for him as does Sebastian. It seems Sebastian finds him within a couple of minutes and increases his pace. I had a hard time keeping the speed because of the damned heels I was wearing.

He grabs my brothers' hand and Ciel stares at us in surprise, but it turns to relief right after. "Over here, my lady," Sebastian suggests. Elizabeth was gaining on us I realize when I look behind me. I tug on Sebastian's sleeve and nod in her direction. He understands quickly and beckons a waiter over, "Please give a glass of lemonade to that lady." Sebastian gestures to Elizabeth.

"Certainly." the waiter replies with a smile and heads toward her.

Sebastian proceeds to drag us out to the balcony and I take in the chilly night air. It was really nice outside tonight; it makes me want to make smores over a campfire.

"That was dangerous. Why am I the only one in this mess..." Ciel scoffs with a sigh.

"Because you love trouble?" I ask humorously.

He glares at me, "I hate it, thank you very much."

I smirk with a chuckle, but the music interrupts what I was about to say. We watch as people gather into twos and dance to it.

"Damnit!" Ciel curses as people crowd the center of the floor.

"Hey, watch the mouth kiddo." I mother him with a scowl.

He glares back in retaliation, "You say bad words all the time." he retorts.

I flick his nose with a sly smile, "Yeah, but I'm older than you."

He scowls and his glare grows but I continue to smile. I know Sebastian does not care but slacking in reprimanding a child is the wrong way to raise one. My brother may consider himself mature for his age; I'll give him that. But that is no excuse for how he should be raised to be better than that.

He turns his glare to the dancing couples on the floor, "The hall is swarming with dancers now..." he searches around trying to find another way in. "I can't approach the Viscount this way."

"Then, there's nothing to be helped..." Sebastian replies while glancing at the dancers. We step closer back inside the building, and I nod, agreeing with Sebastian. They will have to dance to get through the crowd. "We shall join in with the dancing, and then approach the Viscount that way. Do you remember what I have taught you?" he explains and then asks.

I can already tell that my brother did not want to dance with his butler. I keep in a giggle at his reaction. "What shall I do in the meantime?" I ask, not sure what to do.

Ciel frowns a bit, "Don't cause any ruckus and get in the way." he orders seriously.

I sigh and nod as I watch them waltz into the crowd. What can I do? I think aimlessly to myself. I walk around the place, trying to not get in the way of the dancers. I stand against a pillar and lean back onto it. This reminds me of the movie _Perks of Being a WallFlower._ I hum underneath the music repeating the piano notes as they sound throughout the air.

I could not tell what piece this was, but I found it really nice. I sway to the music unconsciously. I did not enjoy doing the waltz much, I prefer more freedom in my dance moves. Basically, any dance moves the lower and middle class do. Now that, that was the way to dance and have fun.

I spot Ciel and Sebastian quite a few times but eventually, I can't find either one of them. I decide to take a seat at one of the nearby tables. I lean my head onto my head in boredom. I wonder if this is what prom feels like, I was never old enough to experience it. Many handsome men pass my peripherals but none of them really spark any interest with me. It's been like that a lot lately, no one seems to catch my eye in these last couple of years. Really this was quite disappointing, though I cannot figure out why.

The dance eventually ends, and I wonder if my brother has gotten to the Viscount. Although I may have to wait to find out because suddenly the sound of something slamming loudly nearby startles me and the crowd. I find a tall wooden cupboard in the middle of the floor. My mind draws a blank in confusion at the random appearance of it. A man stands beside it all of a sudden and I can recognize the back of his head instantly. What the hell was Sebastian doing?!

I get up from my chair and rush over to the quickly gathering crowd. I shove people out of the way to get closer till I'm at the edge right at his side. He wore a tan mask with red swirls designed throughout it. He wore different clothing as well which puzzles me as to where he got it from. He had a signature smirk sitting in place also. I spot Elizabeth among the crowd who is also enthralled. Sebastian glances at me in the corner of his eye and his smirk widens at my look of pure bewilderment.

The crowd whispers their confusion and excitement at his random appearance.

"The ball is at its peak, so at this time, may all the gentleman and ladies watch this magic performance I shall do with this cupboard!" he announces to the audience while gesturing to the wooden furniture piece.

...huh? I think in a complete stupor. I don't understand this random act one bit. Maybe Ciel was having trouble because of Elizabeth?

"That gentleman, can you assist me?" Sebastian asks while pointing to Lau.

"Me? Why of course." Lau agrees with a tilt of his head and a closed eye smile.

"This is an ordinary cupboard. I will now enter it." he proclaims with a hand on his chest.

I tap a finger on my chin in thoughts of what he planned on showing us. Sebastian picks up a set of chains while putting a hand on the cupboards side, "After I go into the cupboard, tie it up tightly with these chains."

I take a double look at what was on the side of the cupboard. There was a whole set of swords hanging on the side! No way there was not a trick to this?! He would be dead inside in a minute.

"And then these swords will be used—" he grabs a sword off the side and points it to the door of the cupboard, "...to pierce this cupboard!" he announces once more with a shout. Everyone gasps and chat amongst themselves in surprise and concern. "After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see. There is no trick or trap to this." he continues to explain and gives the sword to Lau. He begins to climb into the cupboard, still smirking and I could not help but feel a great deal of worry. I know he is amazing, but the concern stay's in my mind. "Please watch this rare magic performance!" he shouts with a light tone.

Once Sebastian was inside, Lau wraps the chains around the cupboard. Still holding the sword Sebastian gave him, he puts his other hand on his chin in thought. "Well, I won't hold back..." Lau comments in fake worry I could tell.

What I did not expect was for Lau to jump into the air abruptly. He slams the sword right on top of where Sebastian's head would probably be. I gasp loudly and cover my mouth to avoid screaming Sebastian's name. Holy shit! Lau, you are one crazy motherfucker. Oh my god, Sebastian could be really dead inside there. The whole crowd was surprised too, and some concerned along with me. I was ready to rip those chains off the cupboard to make sure he was okay.

When Lau is on the ground again, he begins to slide swords all down to the hilt at a rapid pace. My worry grows with each sword being put into the box. The swords stick out from all angles and he ran out of them eventually. Lau stands with a hand gesturing to the cupboard with an innocent face, "Like this?" he asks the crowd. I bet he took joy out of it! I blanch. "Okay, let's see if he's alright."

I was almost biting my nails off in fear of a dead Sebastian inside. Although, when Lau unlocks the chains and those drop to the floor. The door to the cupboard opens and a perfectly fine Sebastian walks out with a shit-eating smile. I think that was the fakest smile I've ever seen on his face. Not a hint of blood or tearing of clothing was on his body. How in the world was he able to survive that?! He said no tricks, right?! There was no possible way! I knew I called him the impossible man, but to be this impossible was crazy that I am left in complete shock!

People chant from all around me of the brilliant act and voice how impressed they were. Claps surround the room and echoes all around. I stand in dumbfounded shock that my mind basically short circuits. Sebastian picks up the cupboard and takes his leave off into the crowd until he disappears.

I walk up to Lau and give him a good smack in the head, "You could've killed him, idiot!" I remark and he rubs his head with a pout.

"But I didn't, Lady Rina."

I sigh as the tension from my body slowly dissipates, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Sebastian soon reappears while taking his mask and makes his way over to us. Madam Red comes up to us also with a clap, "That was quite impressive, Sebastian!"

"Impressive?" I repeat. "...more like that was fucking awesome! Sebastian, I don't understand how in the hell you did that! There's not even a mark on you!" I exclaim in awe and examine his clothing again.

He smirks at my praise, probably feeding off it. "Thank you, my lady." he states with a slight bow. I smile brightly, happy to know he appears to be fine.

"Really! And it was like a mountain of needles too!" Lau comments with a chuckle and a harmless grin. "I thought I killed you too."

"Even I thought it was a little painful, I did not expect you to aim for my head so quickly." Sebastian complains slightly while rubbing the area where Lau probably hit him.

I stand in front of him in concern, "Are you okay?" I ask while reaching up to his head. I place my hand where he was rubbing his hand before with a frown.

His eyes widen at the gesture, but he smiles slightly in feign I could tell, "I am fine, my lady. Thank you for your concern."

I remove my hand from his head with a simple nod.

"You just shoved all those swords in there without a thought?!" Madam Red gasps loudly.

"What sort of trap was there then?" Lau asks while ignoring my aunt.

Sebastian flashes a side smirk, "...did I not say so before?" he asks relatively. "This is not a game, and there are no traps. That's all there is to it."

I ponder over his words, having a feeling there was more to it than that. The music randomly starts up again and people begin to dance around us. Madam Red and Lau begin to walk away to get out of the way of the couples dancing. I decide to follow them, but Sebastian grabs my hand last second. I turn back to look at him curiously.

A smirk was still on his lips, "My lady, would you care for a dance?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow at the offer, "Don't you need to keep an eye on my brother?"

"He has not called for me yet."

He pulls me towards him, and I peer up at him in surprise. "Called for you?" I question.

His smirk grows as he puts a hand on my waist and lifts our clasped hands in the air. I settle my other hand on his shoulder, trying my best to not blush. "Do not worry. I will go when I know I need to." he offers which only confuses me more.

Sebastian begins the step and I follow along like a robot. The waltz was so dull, but I suppose when a handsome man offers you a dance, do you refuse? I hum with the music as he whisks us around the floor among the other couples, "Why did you want to dance?" I ask curiously as this was not typical of him.

"I believe we are to be secret lovers, are we not?" he points out.

I could not stop the blush from heating my cheeks as my mind goes haywire. "R-Right! I-I forgot about that part." I stutter and clear my throat afterward. "You did not have to act on it though."

He nods as he spins us around and I somehow do not trip over my feet. I'm surprised I have not stepped on his yet. "You looked as if we wanted to dance earlier," he mentions. Surprise fills the front of my mind once again tonight. He was watching me earlier? A bit creepy but also different from what he usually does. Although, it makes me a bit happy for some reason. "...the young master was wondering why you weren't dancing with another." he adds on.

My brain crumbles with that last sentence. Ah...that makes more sense now. Though I did feel a bit saddened the reason why was unknown also. It would seem my face held an automatic frown because he sends me a slightly concerned look, probably fake I think with an outward sigh.

"What is wrong?" he asks not long after he notices.

"...Nothing." I reply as I was not sure what was wrong either.

"You are lying." he states with his own frown but he was more serious.

I shake my head, not wanting to talk about. "I can't say what I don't understand." I counter.

He seems to take in my words carefully. Our dance was quite in sync with one another and he pulls me closer when the music changes to something slower. I do not deny the action as I find some comfort in it. I believe this was the first time he has ever initiated any contact from me. Not that we ever do, but I find it nice and I relish in it. I was really close to his chest and our arms were brought closer together. I decide to be a bit bold. I settle my head on his chest; he tenses in response, but I give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Something about this, I cannot put it into words quite yet, but it felt special and it has been increasing lately. I peer up at him for a brief moment to find him staring blankly into the distance. His face held no emotion and I wonder what he is thinking like I always do. As if he feels my gaze on him, his own flickers down to look at me.

My head was still on his chest, so he had to look down further. "My lady, you are quite a bad dancer." he comments lowly with a slight smirk.

I send him a mini glare and smack his chest lightly, "Shut up."

His smirk increases in size and I let out a 'hmph'. I move my head to stare around the room with endless thoughts that enter my mind. All in all, this wasn't that bad and the room twirls with the ambiance of our steps to our own song.


	25. Fleeting Thoughts

**Hey y'all,**

**Look at that a quick chapter because I ended up procrastinating. Surprise, surprise! Enjoy this lovely fluff before shit goes down. I see most of you want Sebastian and Rina in a relationship (as did I secretly) so I shall begin that process of heading down that road slowly. If anything, Sebastian will be taking more interest in her but not by too much so quickly. I might make her his mate (as I am always a sucker of those stories), but we will see how I plan everything out for the future.**

**Thanks for the support guys and for the lovely ideas!**

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**P.S. not sure when I'm going to be able to post again. I have midterms coming up so, again I ask for your patience because I will most likely slowly write that chapter. (or so I say lol)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Our dance ended not long ago, and I was drinking a glass of water. Sebastian had to leave as he was called away by my brother apparently. I could still feel his hands on my waist and his heartbeat in my head. If anything, I felt quite odd I muse thoughtfully while staring at my hands as if they were not my own.

Sighing briefly, I spot Madam Red not far and was still sitting down in her chair. I decide to walk over to her, and she smiles when she sees me, "I knew you'd make a perfect pair!" she exclaims joyfully.

I blush automatically, not even thinking about her staring at us. "I-It's not like that!" I stutter in embarrassment.

She sends me a knowing look but before she could reply, the Yard, the police force of London intrudes the room. They dash for the back with shouts where I saw Sebastian disappear earlier. I can only guess Sebastian did his job and rescued my brother in time. I take that as a cue that I should leave, knowing that they had probably left me behind to escape.

"Well, it seems I should leave now." I turn towards my aunt again when the Yard disappear.

She nods and stands up from her chair, "The night has been long." she agrees.

"Good night, auntie. Thanks for the dress again." I smile and bring her in for a short hug.

She pecks my cheek affectionately with a warm smile in return, "Don't mention it, goodnight, Rina."

I detach from her with a lazy wave and begin to leave the building. Many people were leaving already because of the Yard showing up. I ask a servant to call me a coach and one appears not long after. I pay the driver with some money I took with me before we left the townhouse.

"Phantomhive townhouse, please." I request and he nods with a friendly smile.

"Yes, miss." he opens the door kindly.

I nod my thanks and step inside of it. He shuts the door softly and steps up to the driver's seat. I get comfy in my seat quickly and stare at the night sky. I guess I'll count the stars to help pass time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Arriving back at the townhouse, I get out of it with a small yawn. Man, I was struggling to stay awake right now. Too much excitement in one night.

I make my way up to the front door slowly as I was not in a hurry. I open the door and trudge inside; it was quite dark inside already. I think my brother would be asleep right now. His day was also exhausting I can assume. Not caring about etiquette, I kick my heels off. Freedom! My feet were hurting like a bitch all day long and all that dancing did not help the ache one bit. I grab the pair and go up the stairs, wanting to go to sleep.

Although, the sound of someone's voice spooks me a bit. "My lady, I see you have returned safely." Sebastian acknowledges as he stands at the top with a lit candle candelabra.

I nod as I resume to walk up the stairs to his side, "How is my brother?" I ask.

He gives me a closed eye smile with a tilt of his head, "The young master is perfectly fine and has retired for the night."

I hum contently, "That is good to hear. What of Jack the Ripper?"

He smirks then, as if he knew something I did not, "Alive."

"Alive?"

He starts to leave the stairwell and I follow him as he was going in the direction of my bedroom. "They are alive." he clarifies without much emotion.

I squint my eyes at him as I was suspicious, "Don't tell me we got the wrong guy."

He smirks slyly again, and I realize I was right. "Who knows." he hints with a smug look.

We arrive at my door and we come to a stop in front of it. "You know my brother will freak out, right?" I point out.

I rub my eyes tiredly as I was beginning to have a hard time keeping them open. "As will you." he relays as he opens my bedroom door for me.

My eyes widen a fraction curiously, "Sebastian..." I mutter as I stare him down in complexation.

He flashes his signature grin, "Do not worry about it, my lady. You should get some rest."

I hum in agreement as I yawn by accident. "Hmm, sleep sounds good." I murmur. "Sebastian, you should sleep too. You had a rather busy day as well."

He tilts his head to the side, "I do not understand."

I toss my heels into my room carelessly as I begin to walk inside. "Welcome to my world whenever you do or say something." I reply snarkily.

I reach behind me and begin to undo the buttons on my back. I try to slip the first layer of the dress off but have some difficultly. I hear Sebastian sigh heavily in the doorway, "Do you need some assistance?" he asks, but he already knows my answer.

"Yes, please." I laugh slightly. He helps pull it over my head and I let out a relieved sigh, "Thanks." I express.

I begin to reach for my corset strings, but he stops my hands. I look at him over my shoulder in question to his act. "Would you like my help with this also?" he asks.

I debate over it but feel too tired to deny his random sampling of kindness. "If you don't mind..." I trail off into thought. He nods and starts to untighten the strings with expert hands. I can feel the corset slowly loosen and I feel the much-needed air return to my lungs. "Don't think this means you can tease me over this." I state, knowing Sebastian's sadistic humor.

I swear I could feel and see his mocking smirk behind me, "You know me well, my lady."

I roll my eyes and eventually he was done untying the corset, but I still held it to my chest to keep some modesty. I take the wig off as well; it was beginning to itch my scalp like crazy. My real hair was tied into a tight bun. I set it on my dresser and wander off to my changing screen. I assume he has already left, and I put on my nightgown.

I take my hair out of the bun as I move towards my bed. Instead, I find Sebastian to be here still in fact, but he was staring at an old photo of Vincent and I that sat near my bed. My hair tumbles down the side of my neck and I drag my fingers through it while watching him curiously.

"Were you and the previous head close?" he asks randomly whilst setting the picture frame down gently.

I raise an eyebrow at his question but eventually smile sadly at the thought of my adoptive father, "Very."

He glances at me in the dim darkness, his eyes swimming with thoughts I could tell. "What about the previous lady?"

I chuckle breathly and sit down on the edge of my bed, "Yes and no. It was a complex relationship."

"Ah, I see."

I hum thoughtfully, remembering many things about both adults who raised me. "As much as I enjoy this chat, Sebastian, I am rather tired." I yawn.

He bows with a hand to his chest, "Understood, sweet dreams, my lady."

I nod and wave him off as I open the covers. Crawling into them, I lay my head against the soft pillow, "Good night." I call out.

I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips and he blows out the candles. The room smothers itself in darkness and I hear him walk out of the room with the soft clip of the door closing. I smile into my blankets, remembering the night and our interactions. Perhaps, I was finally growing on the normally stoic butler. Though an odd part of me wished he would stay in the room with me as I slept.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside and I stretch with a long yawn. I felt quite refreshed oddly and I sit up to get out of the bed. Walking up to the curtains, I pull them open to be met with bright sunshine. Letting out a hiss in pain, I blink my eyes rapidly till they adjust to the light. I was a bit confused because usually, Sebastian wakes me up before the sun completely rises. Frowning, I grab my robe that hung on the changing screen and travel out into the hallway.

I wrap my arms around my chest as I walk down to the kitchen. Hopefully, I didn't miss breakfast, I was a little hungry. But before I could walk down the stairs, I hear a shout at the end of the hallway that sounds distinctly like my brother. Curious, I change my direction and pace down his study. The door was a crack open and I push it further to inspect.

I did not expect to find my aunt, Lau, and Grell inside the room along with my brother and his butler. My brother appears really pissed off. Great, what a marvelous way to start the day I think with an internal cry.

"What's going on?" I ask everyone, not caring who I got the answer from.

Ciel's gaze flickers to mine, his glare not lessoning. "This! This is what's wrong!" he shouts angerly while raising the newspaper.

I walk up to his desk and take the paper from his clenched hand. A gasp escapes my mouth when reading the headline. It appears Sebastian was right about catching the wrong person.

"The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!" Ciel exclaims with furrowed eyebrows.

"If the suspect could not carry out the murders. It's an impersonator...no, it's possible there were others from the beginning." Lau suggests.

"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved?" Madam Red asks afterward.

"I have to come up with something again..." Ciel sighs out while standing up from his chair. "We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, organize the list."

Sebastian puts a hand on his chest, "Your humble servant understands." he pledges. He leaves afterward and I continue to stand. Setting the paper back down on his desk, I put a finger up to my chin in thought. If it wasn't the Viscount, then who was it? It is a medical expert, that's for sure. Why would they specifically target a womb though?

I turn and head out of the room as my stomach was begging for something to eat. Going down the stairs, I arrive at the kitchen in no time. I make my extra special cereal again as I do not get to eat it often.

Sitting down at the table, I set down my bowl full of off-brand cinnamon toast crunch with a soft 'clink'. As I begin to eat it, Sebastian eventually walks in. He glances in my direction briefly before he makes his way to the stove. He fetches a teapot and the container of some sort of tea leaves. I crunch on my cereal in thought to his words.

"Sebastian..." He tilts his head as if he were listening so I continue, "Do you think Jack the Ripper could be a woman?" I ask curiously while setting the spoon down against the edge of my bowl.

He stiffens slightly and turns to look at me with slightly wide eyes. The look is soon replaced with a side smirk, "What makes you think that, my lady?"

I hum thoughtfully before I reply, "The fact they take wombs specifically. It sounds like something a woman would do more than a man. But then again, I could be wrong and bias here."

He fills the teapot with water and puts it on the stovetop. He turns it on and turns to look at me this time, leaning against one of the counters. "It is something to consider, yes."

I lift an eyebrow at his half answer, "Don't make me beat around the bush. I know you know who it is."

He sighs heavily as if he was burdened with such a task. "It is best to find out when the young master does."

I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, "By the way you're acting, I almost want to say you're keeping it away from my brother and me on purpose."

He smirks again, tapping a finger against the edge of the countertop. "All I will say is you will learn soon. Please be patient in the meantime."

I click my tongue to show my annoyance, not liking all this mystery. Though I give up with my own sigh, knowing I was not getting anywhere with this, "Fine, fine. I shall wait." I mutter.

I take another bite of my cereal happily and he stares impassively across the room as he waits for the tea to boil.

"How did you know so much about the case before we told you about it?" he asks suddenly.

The question surprises me slightly and I choke mid-swallow at it. Coughing harshly, I smack my chest a couple of times. "U-Uh, erm, I-I..." I stutter, not sure how to answer. "...read it when I went out!" I blurt.

Panic seizes my heart when he simply narrows his eyes at me. Fuck, fuck, he's on to me I shriek in my head. I fidget nervously under his nerving stare. "My lady, you are worse than the young master when it comes to lies."

I feel as if an arrow has pierced my heart at the observation. Was I really that bad? I think with a cry. I gulp and laugh oddly, "O-Oh is that so?" I ask with a sweat drop and a fake smile.

I get up and grab my bowl, setting it into the sink. I speed walk to the kitchen door, wanting to get out of this situation. "Where do you think you're going?" I hear him whisper into my ear once my hand settles on the doorknob.

A shudder runs throughout me and I open the door full force, wanting to leave asap. "Away from-!" I start but I smack myself with the edge of the door and I hiss out in pain. Rubbing my probably now red forehead, I step back an inch. I could feel his body heat behind me and that makes me more anxious.

I hear a 'pft' behind me and I turn around automatically with a seething glare. He had a gloved hand to his mouth with amusement showing in his eyes. I blush in embarrassment as the pain on my forehead pulses, "D-Don't laugh!" I screech.

He lowers his hand and his lips were already curled into a smirk, "I apologize, my lady."

I rush out the door, given the chance now. I keep my eyes behind me just in case he was stalking me. That was so traumatizing! I think. I want to hide in my bedroom for the rest of the day now.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I sat in the study with my brother, Lau left, and I have no idea where Grell and Madam Red went. I watch the weather outside as it was raining and night time now. Thunder booms and lightning flicker across the sky constantly which was keeping me entertained. Sebastian stood next to the window beside me and was examining the list of suspects again along with other notes.

"There are four and a half million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more." Ciel sighs out tiredly, wanting to finish this case already.

"What a pain..." I mutter under my breath.

"You're still working?" Madam Red asks abruptly while entering the study along with Grell. She was carrying a box with her as well.

"Madam Red." Ciel acknowledges with a slight interest in her appearance.

"Sometimes you don't have to work so hard. Want to relax a bit and play this?" she offers while opening the box to reveal an international chess set.

My eyes widen at the game and I sit up straighter in my chair, "Oooh. It's been a while since I've seen that." I remark in remanence.

"International chess, huh...brings back old memories." Ciel comments.

I smile warmly, remembering the twins playing this version quite a bit when they were young. Not to mention the number of times I've lost against them. Good memories indeed.

"Is that so?" she asks with a smile. She sets it down at a table across the room. "Because Sebastian was coming, I got this out from the attic."

I sweat drop at my aunt, why specifically Sebastian? I mean, he was brilliant I'll give him that but...he's a servant.

"Come! Take a break! Take a break!" she beckons him with a cheery smile. My aunt was trying too hard, this was going to be fruitless either way because I know a fact, he will not take a break. I watch a sweat drop of confusion form on his brow and I knew I was right. "Grell, please prepare some tea!" she orders.

In the end, my brother joins Madam Red in the game of chess. They have not started yet though because my brother wanted to wait for some tea. Some minutes later with mild chat, Grell strolls in with the tea cart.

He brings two teacups toward Ciel and Madam Red first, then proceeds to give me my own. I smile lightly in thanks and he blushes a little. "It's already late, so I've prepared herb tea made from roses." he informs.

Before I could take a sip, Madam Red makes a sound of disgust as she brings the cup away from her lips. "THIS TASTES BAD!" she howls. "Why is the herbal tea salty?! And you call yourself a butler?!" she yells at Grell who frets under her anger. I take my own cup away from my mouth instantly.

"Even so, I'm still a butler!" he cries.

"DO IT AGAIN!" she instructs loudly. She sits back down when Grell starts apologizing repeatedly and takes back all our teacups, leaving the room in a rush with the cart. I feel bad for him, I think with a sweatdrop.

I can hear Sebastian scribbling his notes down as he was still standing near the window. That seems to catch my aunt's attention, "That butler of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic..." she analyzes with a short sigh.

I rest a hand on my chin with a narrowing gaze on her. I do not understand her obsession with him recently. This is the most she's ever been focused on him.

My brother begins to set up the chess game thoughtlessly, "This is nothing." he claims.

"That's not much?" she asks right after with a raised eyebrow. "Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead." Madam Red offers.

For some reason, that sentence sticks to my mind well. Alarm bells sound off in my head and I grip the armrest tightly. She couldn't be...could she? I wonder nervously. She's a doctor, she works at a hospital, she's been acting a little weird lately. I swallow past the lump in my throat at the thought of her possibly being Jack the Ripper.

I raise a hand to my mouth, feeling as if I was going to be sick. Ciel stares intensely at the game board till he leans back in his chair, "That is my 'power' and 'hands and legs'. Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it." he informs while moving forward a black knight forward on the board. "If I won using a free moving piece, that would not be to my credit." he continues while taking her white pawn.

"The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that he can singlehandedly take down all the other 'knights'." Ciel elaborates while taking another white pawn of my aunts with the black knight he was holding. "Just like that."

My brother was quite devious, I know that, but once in a while, I forget that fact. I was more concerned with my aunt right now. Every time I try to reason why she could not possibly be the murderer; another thing pops up to prove she might be. I don't know how much longer I could sit in this room with them.

"Doing that is against the rules!" she points out in confusion.

Ciel's lips spread into a smirk, "That's right. If this was a game of international chess..." he emphasizes. His smirk disappears when he lifts a finger up to his bottom lip in thought. "Unfortunately, in reality, there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray him. In order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive, we would be finished." he concludes while setting his knight down.

He was so cryptic; I would almost call my brother cool but not to his face. Madam Red stares blankly ahead at him, not sure what to make of his justification. She ends up sighing lightly while tugging her robe tighter around herself, "You should, apart from being the watchdog of the darker side of society, have another way of living." she recommends with a side glance. "Sister...your mother would have wanted that too. But you insist on returning to the darker side of society."

My thoughts darken at the mention of Racheal. As much as I don't like to admit it, I miss her nagging sometimes. I never got to talk to Ciel about it, how much I missed his parents. The topic always seemed to be closed off with him. It hurt, a lot. I wanted to express how much I loved them, our tiny little family; but all that was for my private journals because I can't find anyone to share such heart-wrenching memories with.

I let out a shuttering breath as my heart clenches painfully. I will never get over any of their deaths no matter how much time passes on.

"You want to take revenge for my murdered sister?" Madam Red asks with a stern frown. I clench cloth of my dress tightly, not liking this topic one bit, but I don't have the will to interrupt as I was a bit curious to my brother's reaction. His eyes harden at her question, I can tell it has a great effect on him no matter how much he hides it. "Sister would definitely have not...we would have not wanted you to be like this..." she claims. "I'm even surprised that Rina let you become this." she adds afterward while flicking her eyes over to me.

I freeze in my seat once again, not liking her assumptions. I could hear my heartbeat thump in my ear wildly. I grit my teeth together, practically shaking in self-anguish. I had to restrain the tears in my eyes with great force. I bow my head, letting my hair make a curtain around my head to hide my face. I never wanted anything like this! I know it's all my fault that he is even like this in the first place. If only I could have saved him in the manor!

I do not know nor care if Ciel notices my reaction, I was stuck in my little world of guilt at the moment.

I was pulled out of slightly at the sound of his voice though, "I never thought of taking revenge. Even if I took revenge, the dead would not come back. And I would not gain any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words, and merely a show of selfishness." he proclaims.

I lift my head a bit to stare at him with a mixed feeling of sadness and awe.

"So, it is just a matter of comfort?" Madam Red asks.

"I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family!" Ciel raises his voice. "I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience, as did I, the same level of humiliation and suffering. Checkmate." he finishes while putting down his black queen.

I digest his words carefully, knowing each and every one holds the truth. I was proud of him honestly; my baby brother has grown a lot ever since he came back from his kidnapping. This only shoves more proof into my face, and I cannot help but smile at this realization again. I want to find whoever was responsible as well, I know this for a fact.

Madam Red sighs and scratches her head, "Sigh, this makes a consecutive forty-six losses. You were always good at chess. I'd always lose when I played with you. I still remember the day you were born. At the time I was still a new nurse, and I was panicking back then. You were so small and cute. I felt I had to protect you. Although I've never had children, I treat you as if you were my own son, and so I want you to leave this kind of society." she tries to persuade while getting up from her chair. She begins to touch his cheek until he moves her hand away from him.

"I am here because this is what I wish, and this is what I choose," Ciel states seriously. "And so, I won't regret anything. And neither will I rely...on anyone."

It comes to my knowledge, that I find it odd other family members do not mention Fenian at all. As if it were a forbidden topic. It pisses me off more than others realize. They may not have had much interaction with him much, but he existed.

I watch Ciel kisses our aunt's cheek which surprises me slightly, "It is time for me to retire. I had a happy time playing with you, Madam Red." he admits. He begins to leave the room till he turns around to look at me abruptly, "Rina, come with me."

My eyes widen a bit in shock, but I get up to follow as he requests.

"I won't lose next time, Sebastian." Madam Red claims with a wink.

"Goodnight." Ciel calls out with a hint of a smile.

I follow again as he starts walking again but Grell almost runs into him.

"I'm here to serve the tea...huh?" Grell ponders in confusion as we exit past him.

I stay behind him casually and watch the windows as we pass them. Rain pelts against them roughly and I can't wait to sleep to the sound of it. I am a bit confused about why my brother wants me to come with him though. I doubt he fears the storm unlike when he was a child. I smile at the memory of him coming into my bedroom to sleep with me during those nights along with his brother occasionally.

We head up the stairs and we reach his bedroom not long afterward; the townhouse was not that big after all.

He steps inside and I do the same while closing the door behind us. The oil lamp was on, so it was not too dark in the room. I tug my own robe around me unconsciously, "Do you need me for something?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs off his robe and lays it across the back of a chair nearby. He turns toward me with a tired look in his eye, "Can you help me dress for the night?"

My eyebrows go up in shock, as he never lets me do so; not since Sebastian has been here. I nod unsurely and head over to his closet. Opening it, I don't really find any proper pajamas but a bunch of oversized men's shirts, "Are these Sebastian's dress shirts?" I observe in confusion.

I receive a confirming hum behind me, and I sweatdrop. This was a little odd if I do say so myself. Picking one out, I shut the closet and make my way over to him as he remains standing where I last saw him. I move to stand in front of him and begin to unbutton the simpler clothing he was wearing already. As I make my way to the last button, I stop in thought.

"What is it?" he asks while staring at me now.

I frown deeply, my eyebrows dipping also. "Are you sure you want me to undress you? In the past, you refused that I do so."

"I want you to do it tonight."

I sigh with a roll of my eyes, "Whatever you say."

I unbutton the last one and push his shirt off. He was staring at me intensely as if waiting for something. I notice the brand on his side, but I try not to focus on it or give any alarm to it. I never knew that was there and it only intensifies my guilt tenfold.

Biting my lip to keep my eyes from watering emotionally, I grab the shirt and put it over his head. He puts his arms through the sleeves, and I take off his pants afterward. The only thing that remains was his eyepatch, but I will let him deal with that on his own. I remember him being terrified if I saw it at all that one time.

"Do you need me to tuck you in?" I ask with a teasing lilt.

He scowls slightly in response, "No."

A small smile makes its way to my lips and I take the clothes off the floor. I walk over to the hamper and dump them inside. "Well, if that's all you need, I'll get going then."

I begin to walk towards the door till his voice interrupts me, "...but I wouldn't mind if you did just this once." he mumbles.

Surprise hits me again tonight and I turn to look back at him as he holds the oversized shirt in his hands. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks also. I smile warmly once more and walk over to him. I scoop him up in my arms with a giggle at his adorableness. He gasps as I pick him up and squirms in my arms.

"R-Rina?! W-What are you doing?" he asks with a shout.

"I'm putting you to bed."

I barely ever get to be this close to him and I was going to get all that I could. I nuzzle my head against his and take in his scent I was so used to. It never changed even as a baby, I think with a content hum. I set him down on the bed and he lands on his back with a slight 'oof'.

"Alrighty, kiddo. Time to surf to dreamland." I hum out happily.

He sighs at my childish comment but gets underneath the covers. Once he was fully situated, I tuck the blankets in all around him. He watches my every move with a tiny bit of interest. I let out a small yawn as the lightening crackles outside.

"Sleep here tonight." he utters and I raise an eyebrow to that.

"What's going on with you, hm?" I ask while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He frowns, "Nothing. Just stay and sleep with me."

I shake my head, wondering what got into him tonight. He hasn't been like this since ever he came back.

"Fine, fine. Only because I love you though." I tease and get up from my spot.

I go over to his closet and take one of Sebastian's shirts as well. Oh god, I hope he never sees me in one of these. He'd never stop teasing me! I think with an intense red blush. Pulling it out of the closet, I walk over to the changing screen in the bedroom and undress swiftly. I walk back out in it and over to the empty side of the bed. I haven't shown my legs this much in quite some time; at least near another person.

I crawl into the bed and I am met with my brother's blushing face. I roll my eyes and snuggle into the comforters.

"Oh my god, they are just legs." I grumble out.

"It's improper." he retorts.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No..."

I smirk lightly and touch his foot with my own, "That's what I thought."

"Your feet are cold!" he shouts and scoots away from me.

I laugh a bit and wrap him in my arms, "Nu~! Don't leave me!" I squeal.

He flounders in my embrace, "Rina!"

I let go with another laugh and he glares at me, "Stop being a stick in the mud."

He scowls deeply at my mockery with a 'hmph'. I lighten my teasing and my grip on him loosens considerably as I try to relax into his bed again. I close my eyes unconsciously, welcoming the bed's softness with open arms. There was absolute silence till I hear him shuffle around in the blankets. I feel him come closer to me again and I had to withhold a smile at the act. I even out my breathing to make it appear that I am asleep.

"Rina?" he calls out quietly. Of course, I don't respond and wait for him to do or say something. I didn't have to wait very long till I feel him kiss my forehead and I had to fight the urge to open my eyes. "Don't leave me, ever. Goodnight, sis." he mumbles against my forehead.

I was trying really hard to not cry, I really was. I feel his hand ruffle through my hair affectionately and ultimately playing with it. Sleep enters my mind slowly, his fingers drawing its spell on me. I don't deserve such attention from him...


	26. No Way, No How, but Somehow

**Woot! Woot!**

**What's up guys! I couldn't help myself and procrastinate like usual. Don't take half the shit I say seriously when it comes college (ahah thats really bad...)**

**Hmm, I wonder what Rina will do with all this new information down below? Is there anything you guys would like to see specifically or in the future by the way? Idk I just like hearing your guy's thoughts and ideas. LIKE WHAT ABOUT LITTLE DEMON CHILDREN? IDK LOL. (that was joke...mostly?)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts as usual. **

**(Oh btw, three of you left reviews and it added to the number on the fanfic, but I cannot see them for some odd reason. Like I read them but I can't see them on the page. Idk if that's a glitch or not.)**

**I know a lot of people are reading this fanfic, like way more than whose following me. Please leave a follow, I beg. T-T**

**Anyways, enough chit chat.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Papers flying. A crisp wakeup call but I do not move nor open my eyes as I felt as if I were still half-asleep. Their words were quite loud but somehow my foggy brain could not keep up with any of it. By the sound of their voices, I could tell it was my brother and Sebastian. I pretend to sleep as if I were not part of this conversation as I was tired.

Though for some reason, one sentence from Sebastian breaks through my consciousness, "It was impossible for a human being."

Impossible...for a human? What other types would be able to do it? Confusion mocks my mind as his statement echoes repeatedly. I do not comprehend...

"Now I understand...you bastard..." Ciel grinds out beside me.

"I have spoken the truth many times from the very beginning. Likewise, I have not **remotely **lied with respect to the results of our inquiry." Sebastian reveals with a deep tone, I could practically hear his smugness. "'Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy'. 'Someone involved with "a secret society" or '"a cult of black magic"'. And 'someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders'. The only **human being **who fulfills these conditions is the Viscount of Druitt."

I hear some paper being crinkled nearby; did they throw it or something? Sebastian kept highlighting what was already discovered, so I am very lost. He said that the Viscount did not kill _these _women specifically. He was most definitely cryptic with information. But I do not understand the emphasize on 'human being' as if it were not someone who was. Because human beings are the only living intellectuals out there who can do this kind of stuff...right?

"Indeed, you were telling the truth, however..." Ciel acknowledges. "...the inquiry was but a farce!" he snaps, I could hear him pick up a random piece of paper.

"I was simply following your orders, sir." Sebastian clarifies. My brother snarls lowly and paper rustles through the air. I can conclude he probably threw it at Sebastian. "My, my, are you taking your anger out on me?" Sebastian asks.

Oh, Sebastian, you just love to ask for trouble, don't you? I think with an internal sigh.

"Young master, I thought you kept me by your side knowing full well what I am like." Sebastian taunts. I can hear paper again and I assume he was picking them up, but I could be wrong.

"Shut up! I am well aware!" Ciel shouts. I pretend I was still sleeping by squirming at the yell as if it disturbed my slumber slightly.

"If you raise your voice any louder, my lady will awaken." Sebastian mentions.

Ah, well, I am already awake though.

I hear Ciel sigh heavily and I feel my hair being picked up by him. "Don't worry, she sleeps like a log. Not even the servants can disturb her sleep." he adds. I had to reframe from smiling at the act. I mean...he was not wrong. I could probably sleep through a hurricane but since I fell asleep not long ago, I haven't gone into deep sleep yet. I feel him turn in the bed, "Is he...the same as you?" Ciel asks afterward.

The same? How could Sebastian be the same as the murderer?

"Hmm, no, he is not. I daresay someone like him being in the human world is unusual in and of itself but..." Sebastian explains quizzically while drifting off in thought. "He is neither a human nor a devil?" he ponders.

It took a great amount of self-control to not open my eyes and to seize my muscles from tensing. The human world? What does that mean?! Devil? Like the _devil? _Hold up, what? WHAT?! I internally freak out. No, no, this cannot be, right?!

"Then, what is he?"

"He is a Grim Reaper..." Sebastian informs.

Grim...Reaper...Devil...I am going mad. How come my brother is not freaking out right now?! Wait, he knows?! I conclude. Oh my god, what is going on? None of this is possible!

I ignore the rest of their conversation and I feel the bed dip beside me. That breaks me out of my chaotic thoughts as I hear my brother beginning to get dressed. I hear where they said they were going and eventually they leave the bedroom with the click of the door. I raise out of the bed in a panic and grab my head. I don't understand, I do not _understand._ The brewing of a migraine becomes to take place and it throbs with my newly attained knowledge.

There is no such thing as devils or grim reapers. I know this for a fact, maybe this a dream? There was no way this was reality. No way this was real, there is no evidence! Not even in the future, no such thing has ever been encountered unless it's in like area 51 or something?! I kick the blankets off me and get out of the bed. I start to pace across the bedroom and bit my thumbnail anxiously. What if I wasn't even in the past, what if I'm in an alternate world or something?!

I shake my head at that thought because now that would be really absurd.

Holy fuck, this must be fake, a set up even. I do not believe a single moment of this and I make a dash toward the door. I slam it open without a single fuck given and run towards my bedroom. I slam my own door open as well and shed Sebastian's shirt off me. There was no way, I mean I know Sebastian's impossible but there was no way he could not be human. There are no other creatures on Earth besides humans and animals, whatever tiny organisms also. Science proves so, we have never encountered a whole another species ever.

The talk of religious figures coming true, do not make me laugh. I let out a shout and smash the wall beside me in a fit of frustration and confusion. The wall cracks at the impact and I look at in shock. It's something I could always do, as a child ever since I came here. But never to this impact was I this strong. Ever since Sebastian made his appearance in my life, my five senses have sharpened considerably I realize. I pull my fist away from the wall and stare down at it. What am I then? I'm from a whole another fucking world. There was no way I was in the only just the past now.

I run over to my wardrobe and take out my custom-made clothing. I put on my bra and panties, then proceed to dress in black leggings and a black dress shirt I bought from a men's clothing store. I grab my coat as well just in case it began to rain outside again. I grab my cap as well knowing it was cold outside.

If I am going to believe whatever the hell they just said, I was going to find my evidence with my two eyes. I won't believe it any other way!

I grab my long lace-up boots and tie them up with a double knot. I grab my sheathed sword as well and put it on my back, as it rests on my back like a shoulder purse and the strap going between my breasts. I grab a clip from my mirror stand and clip my hair back. I was ready to go, so I take off out of my bedroom in a hurry. Running out the front door, I remember where they said they were going, and I have a brief idea where it was at.

As I am already in London, I decide to run there as I believe it was only a twenty-minute walk. Though running seemed a better idea to work off this new set stress and anxiety that stirs inside me. The cold night air nips at my exposed face and I shiver involuntarily. I could see the fog of my breath come out in gentle puffs. I've been building my body up for this type of situation. Where I need to run for my life or save a life. Whatever it was, I have been training nonstop to keep my brother safe. I did not stop simply because Sebastian was an amazing person when it came to combat and fighting in general. This was a goal that I planned on achieving even if it became useless.

_I was never going to fail ever again. _

My brother probably does not need my help; especially with Sebastian at his side who is a proclaimed 'devil' or 'demon'. I don't trust this situation whatsoever, everything about it was unnatural. I fear my life and my brother's even more. What did a demon want with my brother? If what he said was true, how in the world did my brother get involved in this mess? Sebastian saved my brother, I thought. Maybe it was a different kind of saving, one he never planned on telling me.

I let out a cry of frustration as I slow down for a moment to catch my breath. It begins to rain again. My outfit was making me quite warm but if I take it off, I'll eventually become cold or soaked.

A blood-curdling scream stretches in the sky abruptly. I freeze as my eyes widen in fear as many memories of the servants from the old manor resurface. They were dying again; I could hear their screams of fright and agony. I begin to convulse a bit and I have to bend over. Breathing harshly, I try to push back those terrible memories and trudge forward to the original scream. I try to reassure myself that I was not at the manor anymore.

I take a gulp of air and I begin to jog towards the scream. The memories recede again and my migraine pulses again which causes me to grit my teeth in pain. The sound of voices come from one of the alleyways nearby. I begin to follow the voices as I distinct them as my brother's and Sebastian. The rain was making it difficult to hear them clearly. Though when I approach closer, I could hear them much better.

I peek around the wall, trying to blend with the black shadows. I first spot my brother and Sebastian; I try to calm my heart rate to not alarm my presence. If Sebastian really was a demon, then I bet could hear any noise I make. Two people in red appear before my eyes. One dressed in a familiar red and one with long red hair. I had to hold back a cry of surprise to see my aunt standing in front of my brother. I found Grell...a completely different person, his hair dyed red. I sweatdrop briefly as he appears to be a tranny, but I could be wrong, or he is just flat out gay.

One thing that surprises me was Grell's eyes. They were different shades of green behind his glasses. It was almost inhuman...

"I miscalculated. I never imagined there would also be someone by Ciel's side who could see through Grell's disguise." Madam Red smirks slightly.

...she knew about this? Planned all of this out? I could not help my heart rattling painfully in my chest. A tear slides down my cheek, knowing her and Grell most likely committed all these murders. Not to mention, betrayed us, her own niece and nephew. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Madam, was of course, on our initial list of suspects. But...your alibi was flawless." Ciel states with a blank stare and Madam Red copies it.

Shock overtakes me and I have a feeling it was not going to be the last time. I could not put it past my brother as I too became suspicious later on in the investigation.

"How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?"

I narrow my eyes, not liking that fake tone of hers as she crosses her arms defensively.

"If the possibility of one being Jack exists—kin or acquaintance—it matters not. No human on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary's room in an instant without us noticing...he would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the West end and the East end. And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes...no one would pay any heed." Ciel explains without missing a beat. "Therefore, only the two of you can be Jack the Ripper. Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff!" he summarizes.

I gape in awe because my brother was like a mini-Sherlock Holmes. It felt awesome to even know him honestly. Maybe Sebastian's 'teaching' was that good.

Madam Red and Grell stand in silence but it seems my brother has much more to say. "The victims in the Jack the Ripper case had something else in common, on top of 'being prostitutes' and 'missing their wombs'. All of them underwent 'a certain procedure' at the Royal London Hospital, where the Madam is employed." Ciel states while grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. "This lists those patients in the order of their surgery dates. The order of which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife. Only Mary Kelley, who resided in that tenement, was on that list to survive and 'still survive'."

He pauses for moment and side glances at the open doorway. I can only think that is where a butchered Mary lays now. "But still...I was unable to save her." he finishes with an impassive face.

I grip the brick wall I lean against, as my aunt disgusts me further. How dare she act like this was okay! This was disgusting, robbing woman of their fertility! Getting rid of the ones who did not want their child! How dare she judge on that basis alone. Was she so jealous of it that she had to murder the ones who were giving it up because she could not have her own anymore? I understand her pain as a woman, but this was downright cruel, the situation be damned!

Madam Red looks to the ground with a downcast face, "How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew...my elder sister's son...If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of this, we might've played chess again," she says but then clenches her hand into a fist at her side. "However, I will not yield this time!" she screams with a face I would call insane.

A silent gasp passes my lips and I begin to move unconsciously as Grell moves forward with a weapon in a flash that erupts a sound I recognize. But Sebastian moves in front of my brother in time and places his hands on both sides of the blade. A rotating blade...that look's distinctly like a motherfucking chainsaw! What the actual hell did that come from?! How is Sebastian fighting off the force of that thing?!

I watch with adept eyes, soaking in every detail between every single person. He pushes Grell away from them and Grell ends up jumping back a little. "Wh-What is this?!" Ciel shouts in confusion.

Grell smirks with pointy teeth I notice now as he holds the chainsaw still. Sebastian stares him down with a light glare, "All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that...it is known as the 'Death Scythe'." Sebastian informs with a sigh. "The death scythe is rather troublesome." he comments while pushing his soaked hair back.

A death scythe as a chain saw...how is that even remotely anything that looks anything like a scythe?! That's it this confirms every question, **I am in an alternate world that has supernatural beings in the Victorian age.**

My legs give out a bit and I collapse to the ground on my knees. Man, I don't know what I did in my past life to fuck up this hard in life. I'm not even in my own world anymore I think while staring down at my pale-blue hands from the coldness which I can barely feel at the moment.

"Something as unfashionable as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree? So...I customized it to my specifications! A 'death scythe' jussst for me, which plays the grandest harmony together with the death throes of a soul!" Grell voices shrilly. I peer up at the people in front of me, I might as well listen, better than what I am hearing from myself currently. "Of course, it's sharpness is guaranteed. A tool that only a god like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!"

Ugh, that's absolutely disturbing and that was information I did not need to know.

"My body's all gotten all stiff cos' I've been a good little Grell this whole time! Now I sooo want to work up a sweat with y-o-u!" Grell declares while blowing a kiss at Sebastian. I want to gag and laugh at the same time. Oh yea, this person's probably gay.

Sebastian appears unimpressed, "Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at the present."

"Ahh!~ You're so stoic! I can't get enough of this side of you either, Sebastian darling!" Grell fangirls with a slight blush.

I had to hit my thigh a couple of times in an effort to not burst out laughing. I really shouldn't be finding this situation funny because of all the shit that's going on but it's so hard to not ignore that nickname nor Sebastian's discomfort. Grell may be insane, but oh god, I'm dying over here. I attempt to calm myself down.

"Let me tell you a little something, Sebastian darling—the color red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes, and lipstick. That's why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. A woman becomes beautiful like a poisonous flower the more glamorous they are. A fine gent fitted up in rose colors will be the absolute best, Sebastian darling! I will cut you open deep and splatter you in all the many shades of crimson and mess you up most glamorously, Sebastian darling! ~"

And I am once again truly disturbed by Grell's mindset which cuts off any amusement from the nickname again.

Sebastian looks so bored after Grell's declaration, I almost feel bad for him. "A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both and fair raises my bile." Sebastian voices his distaste.

Damnnnnn, Grell you just got roasted by a demon, what you gonna do? I think my brain's deteriorating from this whole encounter that I don't care about how I am perceiving things right now.

"I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn't wear makeup or dress pretty when I was at work." Grell retorts.

I stare at him in exasperation, wow, such hard work, he deserves a reward I think sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

Sebastian does not seem impressed either, "I am appalled, how can you call yourself a butler?" he sighs.

Grell leers at Sebastian with a crazy grin, showing all his pointed teeth. He sticks his tongue out with 'rock on' gesture with his hand while the other holds the chainsaw. "Even so, I am still a butler for death!" he cries out with cheerfully.

"In the name of the Queen and mine own evil title," Ciel begins to mutter and slowly takes off his eyepatch. I watch in horror as it falls to the ground and all I could stare was at his eye that glows softly with a pink pentagram in it. "...I command you! Hunt them down!" he shouts clearly, his voice holding determination.

I clasp a hand around my mouth as I watch Sebastian's eyes glow fuchsia for a second and his pupils dilate that remind me of a cat. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian complies while tightening his glove with his teeth, his canines slightly pointed, a smirk evident on his lips.

I freeze on my spot on the ground again at his eyes. Those eyes...those eyes were the ones from my dreams! That man, the one who is there, those were his exact eyes. My face drains of all color at the thought of him. Oh my god, Sebastian has been in my dreams this whole time!? How?! Why?! What is the meaning of this?! I cry out into my mind as I grip my hair, pulling at it harshly while trying to wrap my head around this whole conundrum.

His eyes, so beautiful, yet so consuming as I was being sucked in. Would it be the same in person or the same as my dreams? I only remember certain characteristics every time, besides the really vivid one when he visited me for real. Holy shit, what does this mean!?

"Alright." Sebastian's voice cuts through my thoughts like glass. He begins to button his coat and takes it off, giving it to my brother.

"What-" Ciel begins to protest but Sebastian interrupts him.

"So that your body won't become so cold. When we return to the mansion, I'll prepare some hot milk for you. I'll add honey or brandy to sweeten it." Sebastian informs with a closed eye smile.

Ciel remains silent but the sound of the chainsaw reeves up again, "Oya!~ I won't let you go so easily!" Grell claims. "Lately, I've only been encountering unsophisticated prey. My death scythe and I are unsatisfied!"

Grell jumps into the air suddenly, so high up that I must crane my neck slightly. I watch in awe of such height. He slams down all of sudden and my brother was pushed away from the chainsaw by Sebastian just in time. Crumbling stone from the ground flies around them, "If I am the one to be hunted down, then I'd rather be the one doing the hunting, little Sebast!" Grell exclaims with a maniacal laugh. "Let us play a wonderful hide and seek!"

Grell runs at Sebastian in a dash, "I think I have said this before, please do not say nauseating things!" Sebastian replies as Grell takes a swipe at him with the death scythe. Sebastian reacts by doing a flip backward with one hand, effectively dodging the attack. He does a couple more back to create some space between him and the red-headed grim reaper.

"Don't be like that! I'm sure you'll become addicted to the taste of my 'God's scythe.'" Grell cackles. He dashes forward toward Sebastian again.

I watch in awe and bewilderment as Sebastian quite literally grabs the pole of a lamppost; he tears it out of the ground and raises it front of him to block the attack from Grell who brought down his scythe upon him. Holy shit, that was fucking amazing. I felt like I was watching a movie! I can't believe he's a freakin' demon?!

"Oh! You're quite the man, little Sebast!" Grell exclaims with a giddy grin. His death scythe continues to grind against the metal pole, the sound kind of hurts my ears. "However, this is the real beginning of the show! If you get struck by my 'God's scythe', that lamppost you have in your hands..." Grell trails off with a look of excitement. The lamppost was breaking! I realize with wide eyes. How is that even possible?! "...would be no different from a tree branch!" Grell finishes as the pole officially snaps and breaks.

The scythe breaks through it and cuts Sebastian in the process. I had to hold myself back from calling his name, it would only be a distraction. Blood splatters but something starts to stream out of Sebastian. I stare at it in confusion as films reel out of the wound. He appears to be surprised as well as he falls back slightly, trying to create some distance between himself and Grell again.

There were pictures...no videos coming out of him. What is the meaning of this? I found the servants mainly parading around in the film, among them some of myself as well. I saw my brother as well, multiple times. They eventually stop and erase from the air as Sebastian clutches his wound. He did not appear to be in pain but what would I know about a demon?

"...how is it?" Grell asks. "It's filled with dramatic pain, isn't it? That was the power of the death gods, 'Cinematic Record'." Grell informs whilst licking his lip, still holding a ginormous grin.

Cinematic Record...huh. How interesting I muse to myself. So, it's basically life events over the course of years? Is this where the saying 'your life flashes before your eyes' before you die comes from?

"Death Gods can use 'Cinematic Record' to relive memories of those on the to-die list for assessment. What kind of person is he? What kind of life had he lived? Whether to let him live on? Or to kill them?" Grell continues with theoretical questions. "The general saying that one's life flashes before their eyes just prior to death, that is just the death god replaying the humans 'memories'. We will use our scythe to sever the link between his memories and his soul, and this is how we 'end' his life."

I note this information and try to make sense of it. This is an interesting way to process death. I'm not sure how I feel about it personally. It sounds like a nice way to die, but on the other hand, I don't want some random person being nosy about my life while I'm dying. That's really weird, yeah no, I'm not sure I want a Grim Reaper to take my soul. Especially one like Grell, I think with a scrunched nose and a shudder.

"I think that is just a terrible interest, and this sort of spying activity...is really the worst." Sebastian comments with indifference.

Wow, I actually agree with a demon no less. Oh well...

Grell lunges again out of nowhere, "No, no! This is work, but...!"

"Right!" Sebastian understands and saw his attack coming, preparing his body for it. Sebastian ends up doing another flip again but this time to the side to dodge it. I was mentally cheering for him as I don't think I can kill a man with a chainsaw running at as a human if Sebastian dies. He skids on his feet in a crouched position.

"A good man's past makes people curious!" Grell exclaims with a giddy smile. Sebastian's back was to him as Sebastian was still crouched and Grell decided to take that as a chance. He runs toward him, so fast that my eyes cannot adjust to his speed. All I know is I saw Sebastian turn around automatically with wide eyes and places his hands on both sides the rotating blade, the part that doesn't cut. He stands up with quickened steps backward as Grell drives him into a corner. The blade continues to run but it wasn't hurting Sebastian yet. I could tell he was having some difficulty holding the blade away from him. I'm sure Grell was forcing it with most of his strength.

Grell cackles, "It's been boring trying to find humans to play hide and seek with me, little Sebast!" he boasts. The scythe buries itself into the brick wall as Grell tries to cut Sebastian. Holy fuck, there's no way I could take on that thing. I'm praising the fact fucking Sebastian can! "Once struck by the 'God's scythe', regardless of memories, soul, or space. Even if it's a demon, it'll be sliced!" Grell proclaims with a joyful tone.

I find Sebastian's eyes glow subtlety in the darkness once again and I force myself to look away from them. They will drive me to insanity with a need to keep looking at them. Currently, do I find my brother beginning a conversation with our aunt. This piques my interest quickly and I listen in to them.

"Why..." Ciel asks with a downcast look.

"Why? You're asking me now, how do you expect me to answer?" she replies with a side smirk and crosses her arms over her chest. "If you and I, have become 'guard dog' and 'sinner'." she remarks. I saw her hand begin to move ever so slightly and my eyes widen at what I see her grab. I dash out of my hiding spot without hesitance, I fly by Sebastian and Grell with expert steps.

You see, over these past two years, I have been waiting for a moment like this. Where my brother needs me to protect him. Ever since he was little too, both the twins.

"If you weren't a guard dog of this place and became the hunted one instead..." Madam Red draws till her expression changes abruptly into something fierce. I was very close to them but not quite close enough yet. I could hear a silent timer going off in my head before that knife I saw makes contact with him. "...then there would only be one path for you!" she shrieks and lunges at him with the knife fully drawn.

Before the knife hit him, I attempt to deflect her attack by wrapping my hand around her wrist as I stand beside her. I stop the motion and Ciel's eyes widen significantly at my appearance.

"Auntie! Just stop!" I scream as tears cloud my eyes. She turns to look at me as she was surprised by my appearance as well. Her face retorts to one of anger suddenly and she raises her other hand swiftly to strike me across the face. But I grab that hand as well as I glare at her menacingly. How dare she try to hit me?! Her own adoptive niece! She sneers at me as she struggles in my grip which I end up tightening, probably bruising her wrists.

"As a doctor, why did you have to murder people?!" Ciel asks loudly, now that I have her detained. She seizes her struggle after what he asked.

"Even if I told a little brat like you, you would never understand!" Madam Red screeches. Before I know it, she throws her body at me, effectively pushing me down onto the ground roughly. With a hiss of immediate pain, I accidentally let her go which is exactly what she wanted as I lay on the ground. She dashes towards my brother and grabs him by his throat. "You would never understand!" she repeats with a cry.

I get up instantly and stand behind her; I grab her arm swiftly, the one choking my brother. I force her hand away from him, and he takes greedy gulps of air with a couple of coughs. She turns around with another glare. "You! You! Are always getting in the way of everything!" Madam Red snarls at me. "I don't know why he took you in! Just die!"

I saw her aim the knife at me, but for some reason, I could not find it in myself to be scared. I felt as if I was in a trance of sorts, I stare at her with anguish.

"Rina!" Ciel cries behind Madam Red, also seeing the knife. "Sebast-" he begins to call for his butler.

I watch contently as her eyes shift to one of hesitance and her arms still a fraction. My eyes widen at this act and I think my brother catches on as well and that's why he paused. My aunt raises her hands to her eyes suddenly while dropping the knife.

Although, Sebastian's voice rings out into the chilly air as he could not see what was happening well enough to know she hesitated, "My lady! Young master!" he shouts with a tone I know very well; it held a dark edge to it.

I could feel him before I could see him. The sound of blood splattering nearby and the swift wind behind me. It felt like being consumed in that blasted hole from that one dream. My back was to Sebastian but by the look in my brother's eyes told me it was not good.

Ciel's eyes were wide with panic, "STOP IT, SEBASTIAN!" he commands. "Don't kill her!"

I find long black nails shorten back to that into a human's right above Madam Red's head. I turn to my left to find Sebastian breathing heavily with blood smattered all over his clothing. I stare at in concern because there was so much. He was holding his shoulder tightly. I realize he must have been cut by the death scythe trying to get over here.

"Sebastian..." I mumble while eyeing his figure for any more harm.

He stares at me for a moment, his breathing still haggard.

Grell's voice spooks me slightly because I forgot he was here momentarily. "Heh! Little Sebast's endurance is pretty good! ~" Grell comments with a short chuckle. I pale considerably and turn over to look at the Grim Reaper now. "His arm was already useless, but he still had to go to help these little brats!" he sneers slightly while taking the scythe out of the brick wall. "Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself, Madam Red!"

My aunt flinches in front of me and I stare at her in concern. Even though she tried to kill me just now and many women, she was still someone I cared about. She hugs herself in an attempt to calm herself down I assume.

"Kill that brat already!" Grell added as he takes a couple of steps closer to us.

Madam Red grits her teeth, "Can't..." she mutters.

"Eh?"

"So, I really couldn't do it..." she starts while grasping her chest suddenly as if it pains her. "I can't...kill these...children." she confesses.

I stare at her with wide eyes along with my brother.

"You're saying this _now? _After killing so many women?" My aunt hunches over slightly, trembling with many emotions that I couldn't probably name. Grell tries to persuade once more, "If you don't kill these little brats, it'll be your turn to be killed!" he declares. She does not respond, so he continues. "And you have the help of a death god helping you too!" he jeers.

She begins to shake in her spot and clenches her hand into a fist at her side, "But," she mutters softly. "But! These children are my..."

Next thing I know, I see the chainsaw enter my aunts' body. Blood flies around us, mixing in with the light shower of rain. She slowly falls as the chainsaw leaves her body. I could not keep my eyes off her in disbelief and horror. Grell moved so fast, none of us even expected for him to attack her so abruptly.

"How disappointing, Madam Red." Grell mocks with a deadly spark in his eyes. "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you."

Blood was splattered everywhere and my mind races with so many thoughts I could not cling to just one. Her blood sprays out of her mouth from internal damage. All I could do was stare at her dying figure on the ground without a single breath escaping my mouth. Before I knew it, I saw a film fly out of her also; like what happened to Sebastian earlier. I watch her life go on; I could hear her thoughts as well. Some of the things I knew already, but I never knew how obsessed she was about Vincent. Oh my, what a heart-wrenching one-sided love story.

Her life was lived in such a sorrow way, watching the world with what you want but can't have. I feel as if every person goes through such a stage in life, but this story was a bit heavier and dragged much longer than others. Some tears pool into my eyes, the pity does not stop itself while I gaze at her fallen body. She was not a bad aunt, she was not a bad person. She was simply mad at the world for taking away many things she wanted. Her actions were not justified, but I can understand the reason behind them.

"I love the way you are being dyed by the red blood spurting out, Madam Red!" Grell chants into the air which breaks me out of my thoughts again. I turn to stare at him blankly and I feel as I am losing a part of myself. But yet, he keeps using his mouth, "I am not interested in the you who got carried away by meaningless emotions." he continues while whipping his scythe out, to force her blood off it. "I helped you create alibis, just for you, I broke the rules of Death God's and even helped you kill those women not on the death list. You have disappointed me!"

Ah, I want to do something; it's like an itch in the back of my mind. What is that called?

"In the end, you are no different from ordinary women!" Grell states loudly while touching my aunt's beloved red coat. He takes it from her bloody corpse as if it were normal. That itch increases and pulses, making my muscles tense in response. "You are not fit to wear red. The curtains of this cheap, theatre act of your life falls now!" he exclaims with a nasty sneer. "Goodbye, Madame!"

He successfully puts on her red coat and I glare intensely at his retreating back.

"Sebastian...what are you doing?" Ciel asks quietly.

I wasn't paying attention to them though as my heartbeat was like a drum in my ears. I think I know what I am feeling now, yes, I think it is purely malice and rage.

I lift my hand to the sword situated on my back, eavesdropping slightly on what my brother continues to say.

"Like I said, take down 'Jack the Ripper'." Ciel mutters. "It's not over yet! Don't hesitant! Hurry up and finish him!"

I paint a target board on Grell's back as the urge to kill increases. I will not justify my aunt's actions, but I sure as hell will defend her death! I feel a smirk paint its way onto my face as I grab the handle of my sword. I lean forward, like a track runner I begin to sprint towards Grell with incredible speed; I don't know where it came from, but I was unconsciously running lightly on my feet.

I whip my sword out mid-run and jump, I hold out my sword so it is posed above his head. I plan for it to run right through his skull I think with a deadly, but blank stare at his swaying red hair. He turns as if he could hear me approaching. His unnatural green eyes widen in dare I say slight fear.

I will give him a painful death; I don't care if I'm going to die in the process!


	27. What Can We Be?

**Hey!**

**I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. I had to re-write it a couple of times to get it how I wanted it. I believe there is more characterization on Rina's part, not to mention her relationship with Sebastian. It is definitely a starting point, slow-mance guys, please hold on to those hopes. Rina's going to go through a lot with Ciel probably next chapter. **

**Talk about those feels though. I was getting a bit emotional writing this one. **

**Anyways, I have some other news if you guys are interested. I decided to create a Discord server for specifically black butler fans (aka us lol). I've been meaning to do it for a while now because I love this anime so much. But it's also general talk too and stuff, but as I said, I am offering it to you guys if you would like to join. (If you don't know what Discord is, it is a chatting/gaming text app. It's pretty fun, there's also voice chat too. Lots of people I know use it.) So if you are interested, here is the Discord invite code: **** /dtGfyPP**

**Let me know if you are from here! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Grell smirks wildly suddenly and whips his scythe out in front of me in time. I somehow dodge in the air and had to land a little away from him. I click my tongue in irritation; this may be harder than I originally thought.

"Did you actually think you could get a hit on me?!" Grell shrieks.

My glare increases on his figure, not enjoying how confident he sounds. Then again, he was only battling a human, why would he? Suddenly, Sebastian was at my side with an arm held out in front of me.

"My lady, I suggest you wait with the young master."

I frown and move his arm out of the way, "I don't plan to be protected." I claim and rest my sword on my shoulder nonchalantly.

Sebastian sighs lightly, "He may appear dimwitted, but he can kill you by simply raising a finger."

"So what? If I die, then oh well. I want to kill this bastard." I seethe as my hand tightens around the handle to my sword.

"...very well."

I blow the loose hair out of my face, as the jump rustled it a bit. Somehow my hat was still on though.

"Are you two ignoring me?!" Grell huffs with a slight pout. "I actually wanted to let off since I lost the momentum." he continues while flipping his long red hair back. "However, since the three of you want to die so much. I shall send you both to heaven!" he exclaims while reeving up the chainsaw. He dashes for us again.

I duck and so does Sebastian, we split to the opposite sides of Grell. While Sebastian simply skids back, I had to do a couple of backflips away. I cannot skid on my feet like I was on ice, unfortunately.

"Heaven?" Sebastian ponders while picking up a large wooden crate. "I don't have an affinity with that place."

"I don't think I would be accepted with open arms." I think out loud, honestly curious if I would be or not. I never believed in higher beings since I was small.

Sebastian decides that moment to chuck the crate at Grell who ends up cutting it in half with his scythe. "I'm in a bad mood right now! I won't go easy on you!" Grell exclaims among the slowly disappearing debris from the crate.

I notice Sebastian switched positions and was suddenly gravitating towards the scythe that was behind Grell from swinging it. He aims to stand on top of it. I take Grell's moment of distraction, he probably was sensing Sebastian or realizing Sebastian was not in the same spot anymore. I run at Grell's turned back and Sebastian notices me with a side glance. But Sebastian decides it was better to simply try to kick Grell in the face. I stop in my spot and glare a little at Sebastian's figure. So that was how it was going to be. He was going to make sure I don't get close to Grell.

Grell effectively dodges the kick by bending back away from Sebastian's foot. He takes a couple of steps, distancing himself from Sebastian. "Wait a moment, you aimed for my face on purpose! You are not human!" Grell snarls with multiple tick marks all over his face.

Sebastian smirks in response, "That's right. I am simply one hell of a butler."

I had to refrain from smirking myself because for some reason, knowing a certain demon butler liked my catchphrase felt praiseworthy.

"Tsk! Do you really think that a demon can win against a God?" Grell asks as if he thought himself stronger.

"From countless t.v shows and movies I've seen, I would say the odds are uncertain." I think out loud while tapping the blade of my sword against my shoulder.

I get tossed a couple of weird looks and I sweatdrop. Oh right, those were not exactly a thing yet.

"What do you think? I myself do not know since I have never tried it before." Sebastian muses, ignoring my off-hand comment. "However, since my master wants me to win. I WILL win."

"I don't really know the relationship between you, and that brat, but you two complement each other well, right? I'm jealous!" Grell exclaims. "However, even if you a demon, you will perish once critically hit by my Death God's scythe! Aren't you scared?"

Sebastian, scared? I think I might laugh at the idea of such an emotion arising in him.

"Not one bit," Sebastian assures with a sly smile and a hand to his chest. "Currently, everything of mine belongs to my master including my body, my soul, and even every single strand of my hair. Following his orders as long as the contract is still in place, is the art of being a butler," he explains. I watch as surprise runs its course through me again tonight. My brother was in a contract with a _demon. _What the hell does Sebastian get out of all this wasted time? "If he does not want me to die, then I won't die. If he wishes for my death, then I will disappear."

So much control! What the hell is my brother thinking?! Ohhh, we're so having a talk after this mess is all cleared up.

"Oh, I love men who pursue the Arts, little Sebast!~ I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on this cold, uncaring face of yours!" Grell shouts gleefully and jumps at Sebastian once more. He swings the scythe at Sebastian who jumps up and dodges the swipe. "I want you to lick my shoes clean!" Grell announces with a wicked smile.

I make a grossed-out face, that is nasty to think about. Especially when he is covered in Mary's blood still. I realize I might not be able to fight this duel due to my inability as a human. No matter how advanced I was as Sebastian practically floats in the air as if he could control the gravity around him slightly. I take a couple of steps around them, deciding to get out of Sebastian's way. I want to fight badly, but I could not really contest with such strength. I was simply triggered earlier.

"A demon and a Death God!" Grell exclaims with a thrilled grin. "Apparently, we are unable to reach a mutual understanding. If the job of a Death God is to recover all the souls of the dead..." Grell trails off because he has to dodge a kick Sebastian was aiming at him. "...then demons can be likened to the pests that snatch these souls away just for the sake of devouring them!" Grell informs theatrically.

My face pales slightly, so Sebastian's eat human souls!? What?! Holy fuck talk about nerve-wracking! All those times I mocked him, the one time I hit him...he could've killed me and took my soul! I shout in my head in panic. Oh god, I better apologize down to my bones in hopes of being forgiven.

"...no matter how much love I put in, it won't bear fruit, it's like..." Grell continues while jumping into the air and Sebastian copies the movement, reading it as an attack. "The tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet!" he fantasies.

I almost throw up in my mouth at that thought. "Eww, that is so, so wrong!" I voice my disapproval with a horrid face.

Sebastian appears dumbfounded and a bit disgusted as well. The moon shines behind them beautifully though as they were two figures merely dancing in the air it seemed like. Grell does a backflip which raises him higher into the air somehow. "You and I shall be the cast in this show! I think even Shakespeare would be in awe!" Grell proclaims with a maniacal grin. "Ah! ~ Little Sebast! Why are you little Sebas?"

Sebastian creeps closer in the air, every action almost seemed slow motion. He aims another kick at Grell while in the air. His leg stretching unbelievably in a way that made it look painful to me. "That sentence became the newly formed contract," Sebastian informs with a smirk while Grell dodges once again at the kick. "All it takes is that one sentence. From the time when master addressed me as 'Sebastian'."

Grell begins to land on the rooftop not far from where my original hiding spot was. My thoughts take a halt momentarily at the fact that Sebastian is only a fake name, an alias. I switch my gaze to look over at my brother in amusement. He named Sebastian after our pet dog from the old manor. I snicker under my breath and I walk closer over to him.

I watch the two land on the rooftop, but I realize I couldn't hear their conversation well. Even with my improved hearing, they were still a bit too far for me. Not to mention, I have to really focus on them to listen in. But the sound of rain splatting all around made it hard, not to mention all the thoughts in my head were a cluster.

As I get closer to my brother, his steely gaze was still trained on the fight. I was close to Madam Red's body and I peer down at it. I was used to this sadness, but this time it was fresh once again. It has been two years since I witnessed death, one of the family members as well. Frowning, I feel the tears strain against my eyes as I try to force them back. This was no time to be crying, right? It's so hard not to, I've always been a crybaby.

A stuttering breath breezes past my lips and I had to hold the bridge of my nose to keep myself from leaking the tears. I know she did a lot of bad stuff, really. But she was still my precious aunt who reminded me greatly of Racheal before she hated me. She was a surrogate mother to me over the past couple of years. That thought makes more tears gather in my eyes and I turn from her dead body. I can't right now, I really can't.

I was shaking, I could feel it down to my feet; trying to hold this anguish was difficult indeed. The sound of the chainsaw death scythe in the background was beginning to distract me a little.

Before I know it the sound of clothing being shredded automatically brings my attention to the fight though. My eyes widen as more blood comes out of Sebastian. No! What is that idiotic demon doing?! Sebastian begins to fall back from the hit and film comes out of him once again. Although, I don't think Grell likes what he sees because he begins to scream indignantly into the air. Sebastian tries to take another swipe at the grim reaper but Grell dodges again by jumping away from him a little till they were separated enough.

I wonder if Sebastian is in a lot of pain right now...

Suddenly, he takes off his tailcoat swiftly without much struggle and wipes his mouth. I can see his eyes glow faintly above and I can only guess he was pissed off. They begin to run at each other and jump mid-way into the air. Grell had his scythe out at the ready and Sebastian had his tailcoat bunched into his hand. What the hell was he going to do with that?!

Before I know it, Sebastian stashes his tailcoat into the chainsaw which effectively makes it stop moving. I let out a slight 'pft' at the genius action. Why didn't I think of that? Grell tries to take it out by sitting on the ground and tugging but it remains effortless as it did not budge. Sebastian walks closer to Grell with a menacing smile I could see as he looms over Grell dangerously. Sebastian begins to beat Grell to a pulp and I was smirking intensely.

Sebastian wasn't done when Grell's face was marred with bruises and swelling. He kicks him down onto the ground near us with much force. Dirt scatters around us briefly due to Grell's impact with the ground. Sebastian simply jumps down from the roof, looking pretty bloody but the smirk on his face was stretched quite far while holding the death scythe.

"Oh my, you really can't be beaten to death? You're really befitting your title as a Death God." Sebastian mocks. "What if I use 'this'?" he asks while holding out the scythe near Grell. Grell begins to make noises of panic and Sebastian simply tears his tailcoat out of the death scythe with ease and turns it on. "The Death Scythe can slice through everything, in other words, Death Gods themselves are not exempted." Sebastian clarifies while walking a couple of steps closer to a Grell who was trying to lift himself off the ground.

Grell falls back down and scrambles back on the floors. Heh, like the scum he is I think as my smirk grows at his whimpering. "What...are you thinking of doing...Stop it!" Grell begs till Sebastian steps on his face harshly to keep him from moving. I creep closer to the pair with great amusement reflecting in my eyes.

"Even though I do dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others." Sebastian states sadistically with a closed eye smile.

"It HURTS! AHHH!" Grell screams as Sebastion puts more pressure on his head with his foot.

"The sounds of you crying in pain is pretty good on the ears."

I knew Sebastian was sadistic, but never _this _sadistic. I couldn't help but find him attractive like this. Who knew I was also a bit sadistic, I really wanted to give Grell a painful death.

"Sebast...ahh..." Grell pants probably in fear.

"As a reward, I shall send you on your way, using the toy you like so much!" Sebastian announces with a scary smile.

"No...don't." Grell begs once more. "Please, please little Sebas, I beg you...stop it!"

"No, I don't want to." Sebastian admits with a shit-eating grin.

I chuckle with an evil glint in my eyes, "Sebastian, make sure he bleeds all over. I won't be satisfied until he does."

Sebastian gains a deadly smirk and his eyes glow their true nature slightly, that it almost makes me blush at the combo. He looks absolutely hot as fuck when he's about to kill someone I think in a daze as he lifts the chainsaw above his head. Hold up, what did I just think? I wonder in confusion. This is not the time to be admiring someone! What the hell brain?! What's wrong with you?! There's nothing sexy about Sebastian murdering a delusional Grell!

"With pleasure, my lady." Sebastian rumbles deeply which makes my heart skip a beat at the sound.

"Stop..." Grell tries to defend. The rotating blade comes further down to his chest and I watch with anticipation. "Stop it! AHHHHH!" Grell screams with panicked green eyes.

However, before Sebastian could bring it fully down upon Grell a random metal pole intervenes. Whatever trance I was in, my bloodlust and lust (?) disappear to be replaced with confusion. A pole? I think while tracing the pole to reach all the way up to a rooftop where a man stood at the top holding it. Sebastian lifts his foot off Grell increase this guy was going to attack us.

We all look up at random appearance of the person in surprise. Grell makes a noise of happiness I believe at seeing the figure.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." the man speaks while pushing his glasses up. He retracts the pole do I then realize it was garden pruner...what is up with these death scythes? He held a book underneath his other arm as well. "I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God." William declares with an expressionless face.

"William! William! You are here to save me..." Grell shouts with an attempted smile. His face was quite battered.

The man abruptly jumps down from the rooftop and lands on Grell's head which crunches at the impact. I wince, imagining what that may feel like. The ground was splintered after such a landing. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules," Willam announces while opening the book he held. "Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the Death List," he states and kicks his foot down on Grell's head who groans at the impact. "...and also, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures."

William continues to bash Grell's head further into the ground and I watch in exasperation.

"Will...AH!" Grell protests in undeniable pain.

"Please return to the main branch to submit to your reflection letter and report." William continues reading off the book. He gets off Grell and grabs a hand full of his red hair instead. He begins to drag him on the floor and walking away from us.

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now!" Grell protests on the ground his face was being dragged upon. "You're so cold and unfeeling!"

William practically whips Grell over his shoulder and Grell slams down onto the ground with a crack. "Shut up!" William shouts in irritation.

I laugh internally at Grell's treatment, I mean he deserves that and way more for what he did.

William turns toward us while releasing Grell momentarily and comes up to Sebastian. "This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time round." William says and bows slightly while handing Sebastian a business card. Sebastian appears at loss for words at the situation but ends up taking it. "Oh, this is my name card."

I take it out of Sebastian's hands out of curiosity and examine it carefully. It was simply a card with only his name and where he worked. No address or contact information was not surprising especially if they reside in heaven.

"Really..." William mutters with a stony look at Sebastian. "I actually have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit." Willam sneers.

Wow, talk about a biased person. Demons bring harm? So do humans and evidentially grim reapers. What an actual ass. I toss the card behind me with a 'hmph' with my nose in the air.

"In that case, please keep a close eye on him so as to not trouble a harmful creature like me." Sebastian responds with a smile. "Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from a situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread. No matter what sort of humans they are." he relays deviously.

I stare at him in a stupor. Well, I could not deny this truth. But I see no harm in being desperate to live.

"Demons are those who uses various chances to poke fun of humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival. Am I right?"

Sebastian flashes a closed eye smile in response, "I do not dismiss that claim."

"Because you are a hound that is on a leash. It seems like you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds." William observes while adjusting his glasses. His gaze flickers over to me briefly, as if he did not see me before. His eyes widen after a moment of examining me, "You. What are you?" he asks, appearing a bit disturbed by my presence.

I tilt my head in confusion, "Er, a human if that's what you mean."

"But that's impossible you don't have any-" he begins but Sebastian moves in front of me slightly with a light glare which effectively cuts William off from explaining. I stare at Sebastian in surprise, not understanding why he did. Did I not look human? I wonder curiously and look down at my body. I'm pretty sure I did.

William narrows his eyes at him and turns around, walking back toward Grell. "...Alright let's go back Grell Sutcliff." he grabs Grell by the hair again and begins to drag him once more. "This is really troublesome; we are already lacking in staff. I wonder if I will be able to knock off on time today."

Sebastian raises Grell's death scythe in his hand which I totally forgot about. He tosses it at William full speed, so fast I can barely see it whiz through the air. My eyes widen in astonishment when William catches the blade with only two fingers near the side of his head. It wobbles in his fingers from the force of the throw.

William glances back at Sebastian with a glare and Sebastian glares back also. "You left this behind." Sebastian informs with a fake smile.

"Thank you. In that case, I shall take my leave." William acknowledges and drags Grell with him down a dark alleyway.

I turn around to look at my brother, not sure how to feel about the outcome of everything. I believe I have silenced my rampaging thoughts to even remain sane temporarily. I begin to walk back other to my brother, to his side feeling comforted by his presence if just by a little bit.

"My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape." Sebastian bows slightly with a hand to his chest as he stares at my brother.

"Forget it." Ciel mutters, he was kneeling this whole time next to her body. My heart clenches at the way his voice sounded as if he were detached from himself. "It's not important anymore."

The weight of the night starts to settle on my mind and shoulders heavily. We both stare at our aunt's prone body with empty gazes.

Sebastian touches my brother's cheek with his bloody gloves, "Your body's cold, let us quickly make our way back to the city's mansion. As I promised, I will prepare some hot milk for you." Sebastian mentions with a closed eye smile.

Ciel turns to look at Sebastian, his eyes a bit hooded. Sebastian's hand drifts away from his cheek till my brother finally respond's, "I guess you are right."

My brother begins to get up from his crouched position slowly till he accidently stumbles. I begin to reach out for him automatically, but Sebastian got to him first. "Young master!" Sebastian exclaims.

Ciel smacks his butler's hand away from him with a stern look while standing upright again, "Young mas-" Sebastian starts to call out, but my brother interrupts him.

"There's no need for you to support me." Ciel mutter with a downcast expression. "It's okay. I can stand by myself."

A tear leaks out of the corner of my eye at his claim. I knew for a fact he was simply putting on a brave face. Like many times I have done for him in the past and even now. Even now, I struggling to hold myself together. I was not going to let my brother see me falter nor Sebastian. No matter how much my mind screams to let it all out.

We both look at my aunt's body again and my brother continues to talk, "I just...feel a little tired. That's all."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I have never been in a more tense and bleak atmosphere with my brother nor Sebastian ever before. Sebastian practically ran us to the townhouse, and we were there in a matter of minutes. It honestly would be more fun if the circumstances were better because it felt like a god damn roller coaster ride. The trip inside the townhouse was also filled with silence and my brother did not spare me a glance the whole time.

He immediately traveled up the stairs to his bedroom. I wanted to comment, to reassure, to do something to comfort him but I know it would be futile. I would most likely be yelled at or something to make me feel more like a dejected pile of shit. Sebastian also disappeared the moment we came inside as well. Probably to take care of his wounds or change, or whatever a demon does I suppose I muse to myself.

I decide to retire to my own bedroom with too many thoughts.

Shutting the door behind me, I walk up to my mirror. I look like a mess I notice; my hair was messy, there was some blood on face from aunties wound, and dirt patches on my clothing. I sigh and take the hat off my head, setting it down on the stand. I take the clip out of my hair as well. I take off all my clothing and walk over to my bathroom.

Deciding to take a long relaxing bath, I lay in the water staring at the ceiling above me. I already knew I was not going to sleep for the next couple of nights. So many things happened tonight, that it is almost painful to think of all of them.

Supernatural beings are real. Religion is not a farce. I am probably from another world, an alternate Earth most likely. My aunt's dead...

I let out a sigh and sink further into the tub, the water was beginning to go lukewarm. I decided it would be a good time to get out. The water droplets run off my body as I stand on the rug. I lean over and drag a fluffy white towel and bury my semi-wet face into it. Smells like laundry detergent I think with a small smile. I wring out my hair into the towel and I grab another one hanging nearby. I wrap that one around my body and rest the other one on my shoulders.

I drain the tub next and exit afterward.

I walk over to my dresser and search around for my nightgown. I toss that on and wander over to my comfy familiar bed. Once I am settled in, I let out a relieved sigh. But I know better than that as s_leep did not feel like an option. _I drag the blanket up closer to my chin, tucking it under. As much as my grief was present, I was somehow okay with it. Compared to this undying confusion, curiosity, and simmering anger.

I sat against the headboard of my bed as a book lays by my side. I pick it up and open it, but I could not read a single word.

A sudden knock at my door surprises me, causing my eyes to swivel to the sound. I had a feeling who it might be, I did not want to talk to _him. _

"My lady? May I come in?" Sebastian asks on the other side of the door.

Hmm, to let the demon in or not...

I sigh eventually, "Yes." I confirm.

The door creaks slightly as he opens it, his face devoid of any emotion as far as I could tell. He walks into the room while shutting the door behind him quietly.

"How are you feeling?" he asks while stopping next to my mirror stand.

I cross my arms across my chest, "I can't tell if that is fake concern or you are genuinely curious."

He casts me a side glance, "I was merely being polite."

...what an asshole. Good to know that hasn't changed.

"So, tell me what the purpose is of visiting me late into the night?"

His lips coil into a smirk, "I believe you know the answer to that question."

I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair, "Unfortunately." I mumble to myself.

"I am...surprised." he trails off, narrowing his eyes at me as his smirk disappears into a frown.

That catches me off guard and I raise an eyebrow in question, "About what?" I ask curiously.

He was suddenly by my side and I had to refrain myself from scooting back in shock. "...that you do not reek of fear or disgust by now. The fact you know what I am, yet you do not quiver."

I stare at him in silence, not sure what to make of his observation. "Well, I'm no ordinary human I suppose."

"You are correct."

I gulp nervously and clench my bedsheets, "I fear something more than just you right now." I point out while switching my gaze to the wall not so far away.

"What could be more frightening than a demon?"

I look back at him and I find his eyes glowing their demonic hue. The words I was about to utter go blank from my mind as I stare into those capturing orbs. I could not even hear my own breathing, just a peaceful silence when staring at them. For some odd reason, I was able to depict certain emotions inside them. Mostly confusion and curiosity, and dare I say frustration. He continues to show his true eyes and stares back as if he were also in some odd trance.

"...my very own." I end up muttering, not even conscious of it.

He bends slightly, getting closer to my face but for the life of me; I could not pull back from him. I do not know what kind of spell he has me under, but it was working.

"And what kind is that?" he whispers deeply.

I could not find an answer instantly and tears spring into my eyes, but I hold them back somehow. "My...my own treacherous thoughts."

He hums as if he were thinking intensely about something. "Do I still not scare you with these eyes?" he asks suddenly.

I shake my head, "No. I find them rather peculiar actually. In fact, I would say I am obsessed with them."

He tenses slightly as his wide eyes return to their wine-brown color. I feel a little saddened they were gone but I will not complain. Though I do break of whatever trance I was in with a deep breath. He backs away a little, appearing a bit uncomfortable.

"Obsessed...I have never heard such a thing." I debate on whether telling him about my dreams. But he intercepts before I could voice my concern about them. "You are the strangest human being I have ever had the pleasure of encountering."

"Glad to be of service?" I reply snarkly. "Do humans naturally disgust you?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, as well as other holy beings even my own kind," he informs with a glare at the bed. I raise an eyebrow to that, but he continues, "...but humans are rather entertaining. Such as the young master for example."

I hum thoughtfully and purse my lips, "Including me too then?"

He nods with some amusement dancing in his gaze, "Yes, you as well."

I smile lightly and I decide to lay down, resting my head on my pillow. I pat the empty spot by my legs, asking him to sit down silently. He obliges with a slight sigh as if it was a lot of work.

"Do be warned a demon who finds an interest in a human is a concern." he reprimands.

"I trust you enough to know you won't hurt me." I point out.

He peers down at me with an emotion I could not describe. "You take the matter lightly. To trust a demon is very dangerous to do. Especially if I am not harming you from an order the young master has given me."

I stare at him blankly and smile warmly again, "Sebastian, I know you will not hurt me unless you are told to do so."

He glares a bit, "How do you know? I could snap your neck easily; it would not be the first time I have done it to someone who once put their trust in me."

I sigh through my nose, not sure why I do trust him so much. Something was telling me in the back of my head that I could put my life in his hands. I raise my hand up as if I were going to high five him. I wiggle my fingers in emphasize as I wanted him to do the same. He stares at me oddly before complying and placing his palm against mine. I clasp his hand with my fingers, but he does not move his own. Instead, he watches cautiously.

"But people are different, right? I am a different person compared to the past and the future of myself, right? Some people grow and some wither. It is life. If I decide to trust someone, then I will do so. I cannot take that trust away until it is broken. Who knows? You will probably break my trust someday. My brother has broken my trust tonight. It will take a long time to heal. But I still care for him and I know he returns such feelings." I surmise. "Sebastian, I'm not sure if you have ever had a friend before. I know you eat my own species. I have a feeling that has to do with your contract with my brother." I confess while trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "What is the harm in creating a companionship?" I ask, a bit hopeful. I already saw Sebastian as a friend, but I need to know that he does consider me as someone who is more than just a 'human'. He does not know this though. I cannot fault him for trying to take my brother's soul as it was Ciel's decision as well. I am furious with him, I don't even want to think about it.

Sebastian was staring at me with wide eyes again. They glow subtly again and a smile appears on his lips, "My lady, you never cease to surprise me. A feat in itself." He clasps my hand tightly now as he brings our joined hands up to his lips. He kisses the side that holds my fingers in place, "I believe I have cautioned you already. If you still want to form this 'companionship' I do believe I will have to comply as I am curious about the outcome."

I blush settles on my cheeks and I smile with a surging heart.

"I do believe we have a compromise then, Sebas." I taunt humorously.

"Please refrain from calling me that despicable name." he grumbles with a tick mark and I giggle at him.


	28. Burning Red

**Hey Ho!**

**There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you re-read it again._ I am going to warn that there is a mild flirt scene that suggests inappropriate behavior(ish) for those who are young and reading_, but other than that I do not have much more to offer. I'm sure many of you will be surprised by this chapter, as it is a bit odd. **

**Please let me know your thoughts in the comments :)**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was clear into the late morning that we were on our way to my aunt's funeral. The Yard found her body along with Mary's remains the day before and Undertaker prepped her for showing for today. I stare at the crimson dress next to Ciel's seat. I do not think I like the color red anymore. The color was too much to handle because all it did was remind me of her.

My brother is staring out the window as we slowly come into London. Sebastian is driving as usual. Ciel and I have yet to talk to one another. I was up the whole night trying to think of what to say; I ended up getting no sleep as I assumed. He has only given me a passing glance but nothing else. I fiddle with my fingers nervously, wanting to talk to him. Though every time I think of something to say, it disappears the minute I open my mouth slightly.

The day was not as dark as our hearts and minds I note while flickering my gaze to the window as well. A song comes to my mind not long after. I play the lyrics in my head and hum the tune under my breath. His dark blue eye turns to look at me. I smile sadly, even though I was quite angry at him. I will let him off the hook for this moment. Today was not the day to be mad at him; I could not bring myself to either.

He stares emotionlessly at me as if he did not want to show anything he was feeling. I stop humming and he looks away from me again. My hand clenches into a fist automatically at the action. I wonder if we will remain the same while knowing part of his secret. I do not want to be left in the dark no more. I was tired of it, it hurt like hell.

I notice London buildings begin to surround us and I stare aimlessly. I think we were a bit late for the funeral but eventually, we pull up to the church. Sebastian stops the carriage directly in front of it. I wait for him to approach the door from the outside. When he appears, he opens it and I make my way out first. I grab ahold of my black mourning dress and Sebastian helps me down.

There were many people inside already and I spot Elizabeth by Madam Red's body that rests on an altar. I stand next to the open doors, I did not like churches. Plus, I don't want to look at my aunt like this. The woman I have known since I was first brought into this world. No one remains who knows me so familiarly besides the Midford family and my brother. Speaking of him, he climbs down from the carriage next carrying the beautiful dress over his shoulder.

He walks past me confidently and many people turn to stare at him. Immediately, everyone whispers about our appearance but mostly the dress. Sebastian comes to stand by my side as we both watch him walk down the aisle.

"My lady, will you not go in?" Sebastian mutters.

I watch as my brother sits down next to our aunt's body and drapes the dress over her. "...no. I don't really like churches."

"Any particular reason?" he asks with a low tone.

I shrug and hug myself, in an effort to comfort my nerves and sadness. "They make me feel weird." I relay.

I continue to watch my brother who leans over our aunt's body now. Something red flutters past me into the building. Soon enough, multiple red rose petals scattered everywhere and inside the building. Ah, this was quite beautiful, and auntie deserves it. Even though she did not favor the color red much anymore. She still wore it like she owned the color itself. As if it were stained into her soul.

I found Undertaker next to us suddenly and I pretend I knew he was there. Sebastian had a frown on his face and Undertaker has his cheshire smile on like usual. I narrow my eyes at him in question. He knows about my brother and Sebastian somehow. I don't know how though, and it irritates me. This man knows everything about this family.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Not long after the funeral, we had Undertaker bury Madam Red in a graveyard not far from here. People slowly left one by one with condolences; they were only words to my ears that I did not care for. I sit by the dirt mound and pick at the grass nearby. How much more death was I to witness during my time here in this world? How many more people that I have come to love, will die?

I automatically look up at my brother in question. I think I will die when Sebastian takes my brother's soul. I don't want to deal with that heartache afterward.

Lau, Sebastian, Ciel, and I were the only ones on the hill, and it was silent between us all. The only sound nearby was the rustling wind.

"You did not inform the Queen of Jack the Ripper's true identity?" Lau breaks the peace with his question.

"...I did not think it was necessary." Ciel claims. "After all, Jack the Ripper is no longer in London."

"—By doing so, your feet steadily sink into the bog." Lau comments which we all look at him in confusion. "Even if you're dragged forcefully into unfamiliar territory, you never show your unsightly, weeping for help form." he clarifies darkly with a dangerous smile. "You prideful, Queen's dog. I also do not wish to trouble you, Earl. Take care of yourself the best you can."

"If opium and intoxicants from China become viewed as a problem, regulations and time both will be an issue. If that happened, I do not think the Yard would release your administrative opium den." Ciel informs while righting the hat on his head.

I huff on my spot on the ground, "You better think of a better 'business' option. Drugs aren't exactly user-friendly." I point out thinking of all the people from my world dying because of them.

Lau smirks down at me, "If that happens, I will take that into consideration. My interest in this country remains inexhaustible." he states. "As you do, Earl." he says while leaning down to whisper in my brother's ear. "It is my hope that you will show me more interesting things."

Lau begins to walk away after that, and we all watch as his form slowly disappears into the distance. A moment of silence greets us again till Ciel starts to walk away from Sebastian and me.

"Sebastian, Rina, come. There is somewhere else to visit." he commands.

Wow, he addressed me finally I think sarcastically. I start to push myself up from the ground, but Sebastian offers a hand to me. I take it with a thankful smile, and he helps me up when I put my hand in his. I wonder if my brother ordered him to be nice to me today.

I let go right after though and we follow behind my brother quietly. We went somewhere else in the graveyard and I was a bit confused as to why. I spot Undertaker in the distance and displeasure seeps into my mind. I didn't want to deal with him. He was sitting on a gravestone patiently and I can only assume he was waiting for us.

"Undertaker, are you finished?" Ciel asks as we approach him.

"Of course. I gave her a reliably pretty little burial." Undertaker swears while gesturing to the name on it. I gawk at it in surprise, not expecting for Ciel to even have her buried. Wow, talk about history in the making right here. "See?"

It appears Sebastian did not expect my brother to bury the victim either. His face was scribbled with surprise as well.

"The final _customer_ of Jack the Ripper affair. It seems she was a foreign immigrant. No one could be found to take charge of the corpse." Undertaker informs while holding a shovel now next to us. He drops it suddenly and moves to stand behind my brother, beginning to poke his cheek with his long nails. "That's why the kind Earl gave even a nameless prostitute her own grave.~"

I smile faintly at my brother's kind act despite his denial of being kind just now.

"I came to an understanding of why I could not save this woman." Ciel entails while brushing his hair behind his ear. "That night if I had made her life my priority, there would have been countless opportunities to save her. But I did not. While I understand there was the possibility of saving her, I made capturing Jack the Ripper my priority. I know that I did not save her." he summarizes with a blank look. "My blood relative...I understand, and I let her die."

The wind blows grimly, and I shiver in response. My brother was feeling...I could not even guess if I tried. By the despondent look on his face, I could only guess there was no guilt in this realization. I sigh quietly and cradle my arm to my chest. My brother was going down a deep dark hole that I was unsure I could pull him out of. No, it has always been like this since he returned. I cannot tell if it was my fault or not, just like auntie mentioned that one night.

"Are you regretting it?" Undertaker asks with a slight tilt of his head.

"I am not. Jack the Ripper no longer exists. Queen Victoria's sadness has been alleviated."

"Victoria, huh? I don't like her~" Undertaker replies nonchalantly. I narrow my eyes at him in thought. Undertaker usually likes anybody, right? Or at least, he acts as he does. He continues his thoughts on her though, "She does nothing but sightsees from way up high, and forces eeee-very-thing harsh and dirty on the Earl."

Hah, something I can agree on with Undertaker. I don't give two shits about the Queen beside the fact she is part of history in the making.

Ciel brings the family ring on his thumb and closes his eye in thought. "That is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring."

"That ring seems more like a collar. Connecting you and the Queen by a chain called Karma." Undertaker acknowledges while putting his hands on my brother's shoulders.

I am reminded of Vincent for some reason. He was always under some type of struggle because the Queen's work always stressed and busy.

"The one who decided to put that collar around my neck was me." Ciel announces while twirling around to face Undertaker.

However, Undertaker has other plans it seems and decides to lift my brother's chin up as he looms over him. Undertaker's face was quite close as well as he tugs Ciel closer by his tie, "I hope one day that collar hangs you because that's boring." he admits and let's go of his tie right after. "If anything else happens, come on by my shop."

Undertaker begins to walk away, and I watch after him. He always seems to know something; his advice is quite sketchy every time.

I hear fabric move and I realize Sebastian put his coat over my brother's shoulders. "How kind of you." Sebastian comments as the wind blows his hair back. He pushes it back with his hand and I watch in silence. I do not know how but I could feel the mock coming out Sebastian's figure. Oh boy, here we go I think with a small external sigh.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not kind or anything." Ciel protests calmly.

I could sense the mock increase from Sebastian as a twisted smirk settles upon his lips. His pupils dilate slightly, but not enough for them to glow I notice. I shiver unconsciously at the dark look, not sure if they were good or bad shivers.

"You are kind. If you weren't you would simply be a 'coward', isn't that right?" Sebastian jeers.

My brother turns around very quickly with a pissed off face. He clicks his tongue in response to Sebastian's claim. "You bastard-" Ciel growls out.

Sebastian intercepts before he could finish, "Why did you not shoot?" he asks. I freeze in my spot in shock. Did he have a gun on him this whole time?! I shout internally while moving closer to them. "You 'watched a blood relative die?' I do not admire lies."

I wince, I can only guess that Sebastian knows when I was lying this whole time. He knows I was taking the cake from the kitchen this whole time whenever he made it! Haha...whoops I think with a sweatdrop. Wait, why did he let me get away with it?

Sebastian continues on his observation, "That night, you carried a hidden gun with you. If you thought you were going to fire it, it would have been at her. But you hesitated. Even at my urging, you did not fire your gun. Rina nor did you use your sword when she was aiming her dagger at you." he recalls while flickering his gaze over to me as well briefly. "Why was that?"

He did have a point; I realize and look down at my hand. Why didn't I just kill her? Then again, the answer was pretty obvious. I cared for her; I knew her since I first came into this world. Not to mention, how much we have bonded over the past two years.

"Was the idea of killing Madam Red with your own hand, scary?" Sebastian asks afterward with a condescending smirk, his eyes glowing their demonic hue now.

I wouldn't say scary...it was more the fact I was more cautious. She was still a person, even if I cared about her or not. I could not take her life away when she was clearly crying for help with her actions. Grell only helped put her in that mental state. It was not her own choosing; it is how she expressed her anger though. It was wrong, still is wrong but nothing could help her besides reassurance. She needed someone to reassure in her life that it was not the end of the world. Damnit, and sadly I failed in that department.

So, no it was not scary. I did not want to keep building up my guilt and I was not going to kill her to give me more reasons to hate myself I think with determination.

"If she killed me, I would have let her." I state out loud by accident.

My brother looks at me with wide eyes, as if the thought was inexcusable. Sebastian looked quite surprised as well. But I could not deny the statement as I had no logical reason to. I was just how I felt about the matter. To settle that damn guilt in me, I would see it as protecting my brother as I should have at the moment. I would have died happily.

My brother's face becomes stony afterward, "...because it was your job." Ciel clarifies also answering Sebastian's question as if it were obvious. "It is because even if you died, I thought you would protect me. That is why I did not shoot." Sebastian stares at him in a stupor of shock. "The contract between you and I is 'Until my objective is achieved, you will become my power. Protect me to the end so that I am not killed.' If I had died there, it would have been a breach of the contract. It is said that obeying orders is a demon's aesthetics. Therefore, I expect even if you die, you would come and save me. You demons have no such thing as 'convictions' or 'loyalty', isn't that right? All you have is 'aesthetics'." Ciel explains in great detail.

I file all this information slowly into my brain, trying to understand it all. It would be interesting to write an informative book about demons. No wonder Sebastian mentioned heavily on the subject of trust. It was hard for his kind to do so. How peculiar, I find myself quite fascinated. Good to know that my brother has rules in place with this 'contract'. I would have never known but this makes a lot more sense between their relationship which I have pondered over since meeting Sebastian.

"...If that is the case, you will protect me _for the sake of your aesthetics. _Therefore, to not expressly hand down an order if I said nothing, you would have killed Madam Red, am I wrong?" Ciel finishes with an intense gaze.

I think my brother was smarter than me...I could never think that deeply on something so technical.

Sebastian tilts his head slightly, appearing a bit confused, "Then why...was I stopped?" he asks with a short pause.

"She had been contaminated with power from the flip side of the world. If you step out of your proper place, the rule is that you will be punished. That is the duty Scotland Yard stands upon, and I." Ciel summarizes. I wanted to protest his explanation, but I think I rather keep Madam Red's suffering and issues to myself. "When it looked as though she would kill me, there was doubt in her eyes. It was most identifiable when she attacked Rina. Madam Red could not kill us, her blood and non-blood relatives. That is what I believed."

I nod at this point, agreeing to some degree on her resistance. From what I could hear from her film, she did not want to kill me at a specific moment. She remembered the first time she met me as a little tween who appeared dead to the world. I was in such a shock back then; I was almost mute. Eventually, I opened up though from the convincing of Vincent. He helped me a lot, the only thing I can do now is taking care of his son till the day he dies. I feel as if I failed Vincent in some way, I could not protect Fenian. He has a demon coming after him now and not the metaphorical kind.

"...even a moment's hesitation will be fatal. Chess and a moment. She was hesitant and lost sight of her next move. That is all. That is why I did not hesitate." Ciel concludes and walks away from us who stand in heavy silence.

I scoff and brush my hair back as the wind tosses it playfully, "So bleak, you really don't know a person's heart, brother. She had no next move. She was acting on an emotional whim the whole time." I inform with a light smile. "You two will never understand." I sigh out and clasp my hands behind my back while staring into the distance filled with gravestones.

I do not think my brother heard me, but I know Sebastian did.

I turn my attention towards them again and find Sebastian watching my brother with a look of awe. That is until he smirks suddenly, "That is not it, is it to survive, it is always good for the King to be able to skillfully manipulate the pieces. To use both the Knight and the Queen. Under that throne, the fallen bodies of the chessmen gather as your sins increase. If the King is taken, the game is over. You must not lose." Sebastian relays morbidly.

Ciel stops walking for a moment, "I will not halt. I will not regret any step that has advanced me. Therefore," he begins while turning toward us with a serious look. "This is an order. You two alone will not betray me. You will never leave my side. No matter what!" Ciel proclaims loudly over the rushing wind.

I stare blankly at him as Sebastian gets on one knee with a smirk and bows to my brother, "Yes, my lord." he accepts.

I cross my arms with a frown, "I will make no such promises." I state seriously.

Ciel's eye widens at my refusal, "W-What?!" I start to walk past him, but he catches my arm, pulling me towards him. "You will do what I say." he urges with a deep scowl.

I rip my arm from his grasp in fury, "I. Will. Not." I emphasize with a heated glare at him.

He glares back just as much, "You will!" he declares.

"Why should I?" I retort.

I notice he was trembling slightly as the glare increases on his face, "You vowed you would not."

I laugh to myself while covering my mouth, it held no humor though. "Y-You, you seriously think I will not consider it. After what you just did to me? Do you not realize?" I spat.

His eye widens slightly, "Rina..." he trails off. "I-"

"I really am not in the mood for this talk right now." I interrupt and start to walk away again.

This time he did not stop me, and the wind carries my tears somehow as I travel back to the carriage. Alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Again, the carriage ride was much less than pleasant. Ciel glared at me more than once and then it would switch to slight guilt. More or less, I tried to ignore his pesky stare that crawls on my skin uncomfortably. We were back at the manor now, as the Season was over, and the case resolved. When we pulled up to it, I did not even give Sebastian a chance to open the door for me.

I immediately paced to my bedroom without looking back once.

When I was inside, I slam my door with a slight shout in frustration. I honestly do not know how to face my brother about the whole spectacle. From what I know, he made a contract with Sebastian, the reasons are still quite unknown. Though, I can deduce that Sebastian had to do with saving him from wherever he was. I remember his branding mark from a couple of nights ago. Where does one usually obtain such a thing? Especially a child.

The only thing I could really think of was an auctioneering house or a human trafficking service. To think my brother's both had to endure all that brought a black cloud above my head. With a deep sigh, I head over to my dresser and drag out my secret special clothes. I am surprised no one has ever caught me in them before. I take off this dumb dress and corset; I slip on comfy pajama shorts and a regular t-shirt. I leave my clothes on the floor as I was too lazy to bother with them right now.

I trudge over to my bed and land on it with my belly side down. I lay across it with a soft sigh at the softness. My eyes catch the photograph on my nightstand, and I perk up at it. Crawling over to it, I snatch it and hold it gently in my hands. I was smart enough before the manor burned down to create extra copies of old photos and stuff them into that emergency backpack. A girl always had to be prepared for these times of things, you know?

I examine the picture as I turn to lay on my back, holding the frame above me. The smiling faces of Vincent and Racheal greet me once more. Ciel banned any picture of him and his twin being shown anywhere as it was 'top' secret that he was in the first place. I press a fingertip on their faces and stroke them with my thumb thoughtlessly. Oh, how I wish Vincent was still here...

0-0-0-0-0

_Memory Lane:_

"_Racheal, look, look!" I shout in excitement._

_She giggles lightly and nods her head, "I know, I can feel it." _

_My hands were on her rounded tummy and I could feel her baby kick against it. "How many months until the baby is born?" I ask curiously as I eye her stomach in wonder._

_She taps her chin in thought, "Hm, I believe two."_

_My eyes widen in awe and I smile widely, "I can't wait to meet the baby! Can I help you take care of it?!" I ask again with sparkles in my eyes. _

_She smiles as well, "Yes!" _

_I clutch the dress around her tummy and lean really close to it, "You hear that little baby? I'm going to be like a big sister to you! I'll be there for you, play with you!" I whisper shout to it._

_I receive a kick in response, and I giggle at the feeling of it hitting my head with whatever limb._

"_Rina, are you disturbing my wife again?" I hear someone familiar ask behind me. _

_I twirl around, almost falling till my eyes lay on Vincent. I smile happily and run towards him, "Your back from your business trip!" I exclaim._

_He smiles lightly and picks me up when I reach him. I let out a squeal as he lifts me into the air. "Fortunately, it was so boring." he drawls with a boring look. _

"_Aren't I heavy?" I ask as I was a bit past the age to be picked up by an adult._

_He shrugs, "Not really."_

_I don't complain that he was holding me, and I give his cheek a kiss. "Welcome home!" I greet with a smile._

_His eyes were wide slightly till he gives me a small smile as well. "I'm home."_

0-0-0-0-0

I smile sadly at the memory that plays through my head. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the warmth of a tear slide by my ear. I pull the frame closer till it rests against my forehead. I clutch it firmly as I begin to sob.

"What do I do? Vincent, I am so lost. Everything's so fucked up, why did you take me in?" I wail loudly, so loud I don't care if anyone heard.

It has been a long time since I have gotten a good cry. I cry for Madam Red, my brother, loved one's deaths, and lastly myself.

I continue to sob rightfully the whole time until I notice it was nighttime out suddenly. My sniffles could be heard echoing throughout the room, and I lay there in a mindless daze. My eyes were so dry and irritated, my throat was a little raw. Ugh, I need some water because I could feel a headache beginning to form.

I lean up from my lain position and grab my robe at the end of the bed. Shrugging that on, I walk over to my door and open it quietly. I did not want Sebastian to find me lurking about. The hallways were dim with an oil light on the wall barely lighting up the hall. If Sebastian decides it is funny to scare the shit out of me, I will slap him regardless of his species. I hug myself on the way down the stairs, being as silent as possible.

I was practically tiptoeing to the kitchen. I finally made it and I was not caught it seems. Opening the door to it, I let out a small sigh. Walking inside, I grab a cup from the cabinet and use the tap water nearby. I better make this quick before anyone finds me here. I do not think I was in the mind state to be talking to anyone right now.

"My lady, the quieter you are, the more curious I am." Sebastian's voice rumbles near my ear.

I bring the cup away from my lips, choking harshly on the water that suddenly went down the wrong pipe. I cough loudly, trying to clear my airways. This bastard! I snarl in my head as my heart pounds a mile a minute. A blush was already on my cheeks from what he said.

Shaking in my spot, I massage my neck as my coughs lessen. I twirl around in my spot with a glare, "You, honestly. Wasn't there a better way to phrase that sentence!?" I shout while setting my cup down on the counter rather harshly.

He shrugs slightly, appearing uncaring about the matter. "I do believe you have an inappropriate mind." he comments with a smirk.

I poke his chest a couple of times as my cheeks heat up more, "You would like that, wouldn't you?" I fume.

His smirk increases and his eyes glow a little, "I do not deny such claims."

I really want space away from him now. "Oh my god, I knew you were a pervert."

He raises an eyebrow at that, appearing amused in some way. "What do you take a demon for? We are made up of all the sins."

I cringe, forgetting that fact. "Really?" I ask while crossing my arms.

He nods, "Some more than others, but yes."

"Huh, I learn more every day." I state with a tiny nod of confirmation to myself. "Anyways, I will be heading off to bed." I announce while walking past him.

"If you get any sleep, you mean." he hints.

I freeze in my spot and glance at him from behind, "I haven't gotten sleep in two days. I don't know how I am standing."

He sneaks behind me again, placing his hands on my hips which causes my body to tense up. I could feel his hair tickle my neck lightly, indicating he was very close indeed. "Perhaps, you need some help _relaxing." _he whispers with a low seductive tone.

I'm pretty sure my face was the color of a tomato. Don't tell me he was hinting at what I think. I gulp nervously, not liking this situation. I mean, Sebastian wanting to be _intimate _with me was a little strange, but I was not exactly complaining. As much as I want to accept, I also want to deny it. My heart was screaming I accept, my body practically on fire under his touch. My back was burning like an inferno. What the hell is wrong with me?! My mind was begging for me to escape while I could, it was slowly becoming foggy.

As I was about to protest, I felt his lips ghost over my neck and shivers erupt over my body. H-Hold up, I just declared we were _companions _yesterday! This is not what I meant!

"S-Sebastian..." I mutter his name under my breath that was picking up in speed. I felt his eyelashes dance on my jawline in response. "W-What are you doing?!" I find my voice which wobbles.

He chuckles deeply near my ear, "You should take advantage of what I offer, who knows what splendors you may encounter?"

His grip tightens slightly, his voice was very convincing. It was extremely hard to resist, and I could not understand it. How can a man make me lose my breath so quickly? That's when I freeze in his grip when I realize he was purposely seducing me. What did he want from me in such a vulnerable state? This was very dangerous, and I do not think he realizes how badly he was affecting me. For crying out loud, he's a fucking demon! I shouldn't be interested in this in the first place! He's going to eat my brother eventually! I bet he doesn't randomly feel up humans willingly unless it gets him something. What a confusing creature. Wow, he's still an actual asshole.

"Sebastian," I call out firmly. He stops automatically like he has been caught. He was tense behind me, waiting for me to say more. I take his hands off me with a light glare because now I was sorrowful and turned on. Not exactly a pleasant combo I was expecting on this night. "Care to tell me why you suggest such activities?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

I was not exactly angry about it, but it did bother me to an extent. As I am more confused by my reaction and his thought process of why he did it.

He stares at me impassively, "The young master requested I gather information about you. Your thoughts and feelings toward him, toward _us." _

I stare at him in bewilderment, "And you thought sex was the best course of action?" I ask with a high pitch at the thought of doing it with him.

He tosses me his signature smile, "It is an easy method. One I am surprised you broke out of. A demon's influence is quite powerful. I thought you wouldn't mind such a gesture as well."

I nod my head slowly, digesting this information. "Did I sound like I was wanton? No." I scowl at him. "You do know that my brother would kill you for even laying your hands on me in such a way, right?" I ask.

He smirks then, "Yes."

I stare at him incredulously, "You're crazy. You got some balls to even try to seduce me. Out of all the methods, I doubt that was the easiest."

"But it almost worked, no? It is easy for me to seduce a human, but I found the idea of doing so to you was most entertaining. And I was right."

I glare and push away his suddenly closing in face away from mine, "You are trying to distract me again."

"I simply wish for you and the young master to touch base again. It is a nuisance to deal with when the young master is upset."

I glower and cross my arms, "He sent you to check up on me. If he wants my trust again, he must earn it along with a full explanation from him. Not some half-assed excuse."

He bows with a hand on his chest, "I shall let him know."

I nod and turn away from him, wanting to go back into my bedroom before he _attacks _me again. What I did not notice when walking away from him, was his glowing eyes in the darkness of the kitchen watching my retreating back nor the way my back tingles oddly on the way out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tossing and turning in my bed, I really could not fall asleep. I kick the sheets off me with an 'argh' of frustration. My mind kept racing from Sebastian's actions along with other various thoughts. I could still feel his touch on my hips, it burns a bit. I dig the palm of my hands into my eyes, wanting to get some god damn sleep for once.

The sound of my door being knocked upon when it is past midnight really did spook me. But that spook turned into a glare at the door, "I swear to god, if that is you, Sebastian. Turn back around and go find someone else to entertain your devious thoughts for the night." I bark.

The door creaks open and I spot Ciel's face through the crack. My eyes widen at his presence and he looked god awful tired as well.

"You're still awake?" I ask curiously.

He opens the door fully and steps inside wearing Sebastian's shirt. I notice his eyepatch was off and I could see the contract symbol more clearly. When he shuts the door, darkness envelopes my bedroom as I had no lights on.

"Rina..." he mutters in the darkness. I could hear his footsteps slap against the wooden floor as he comes closer to my bed.

"What is it?" I ask, a bit concerned as he never does this.

He flicks on the oil lamp near my nightstand and I squint my eyes to adjust to the random light.

"Let's talk," he states and climbs up to sit on my bed. "Ask your questions."

I stare at him and bite my lip, feeling unsure. Was he going to answer me truthfully? I may have no choice in whether he did or not. I clutch the blankets that lay over me thoughtfully, "Tell me from the beginning. I beg."

His face was downcast, and I could see him fiddle with the family ring on his finger. He slips his gaze over to me, "Fine...just, just promise to not get mad." he mutters with a dead look in his eyes, yet they plead to me.

I nod and grab his smaller hand in mine, "Take your time, we have all night." I encourage with a small smile.

He clutches it tightly and starts to tell me about it. How he and Ciel were kidnapped, where they were taken, and the events after that. How he watched Ciel die in front of him and how Sebastian came into the picture. He summoned him by accident, how he tossed his faith down a hole. I didn't cry because I don't think he would appreciate my pity. He explained the contract rules, how he is using to Sebastian for revenge on the Phantomhive family. All in exchange for his soul at the end of his objective.

I could not stop myself from letting out a sob by then. I place my hand above my mouth to contain them, but I could not stop myself from hunching over. I start trembling again, the fear of losing my brother was great. Ever since he came back, I was so scared of losing him all over again. I can't handle his death when it comes.

"I-If you're just going to d-die, why did you b-bring me back?" I wail as tears stream down my eyes again.

His eyes widen but then he frowns, clenching my slack hand in his grip. "I...I needed to know if you were alright."

I bite my lip, "Feni, I-I won't be able to handle it." I whimper with a shake of my head.

He raises his other hand to wipe some of the tears away from on my cheek, "You will live through it."

He sounds so confident. I shake my head again, and I capture his hand with my own. Keeping it against my cheek, "I-I'm going to die too, when you do!" I cry out.

That makes him angry and he slaps his other hand onto my other cheek, pulling my face close to his scowling one. "You will not!" he exclaims.

"My heart cannot take any more death! I am weak! I can't live in a world where I know no one!" I shout through my tears as they well up again.

"The Midford's will take care of you." he mentions with a slight glare.

I shake my head once more in denial, shoving his hands away from my face, "I don't want them too! I want to be wherever my family is! Even if it is in death."

"You foolish girl..." he mumbles in disdain.

I dive into his chest and hug his frame closer to me, burying my face into his chest. He stiffens at first with a gasp, but then he relaxes as I tremble against him. He pats my back lightly and it comforts me greatly. I try to reduce my tears to only sniffles. He starts to play with my hair, dragging his fingers through it like I did many times to him as a child to calm him down. We were silent for quite a while, just holding each other.

My eyes were extremely heavy, beckoning me to fall asleep, "I miss...auntie." I murmur.

"I know."

"I miss...father." I accidentally say, my brain foggy with exhaustion.

He tenses slightly underneath me and stops his ministrations with my hair. "I know..." he utters softly.

I pull back slightly and peer down at him with glistening eyes, "I'm sorry...for being such a terrible big sister."

I kiss his forehead lovingly and he shuffles underneath me, probably not liking the affection. "Heh, terrible. Why do you stoop yourself so low? I am a terrible brother. I have wronged many, even you to protect myself." he argues with a wry smirk.

I frown at this and decide that I have had enough of this depressive atmosphere around us. I grab him into a full out bear hug, squeezing him tightly. He gasps and I nuzzle my cheek against his hair. "Ahh!~ My young brother is amazing!~" I squeal.

He scrambles in my arms, trying to get away from me. "R-Rina?! L-Let me go!" he shouts in surprise and horror.

I giggle and flop us down onto the bed with him pushed into my chest. "Nuh-uh!~ If you want to be forgiven at least a little bit, you gotta sleep with me all night like this."

"Hah!?" he exclaims, and I can spot an intense blush settling on his cheeks.

"In my arms alllll night!"

He squirms a little more till he gives up with a sigh, "Fine..." he grumbles.

I smile giddily and snuggle into him, curling my body around his. "Rina?" he calls out quietly.

"Hmm?" I ask with a hum while closing my eyes.

I feel him pull at my shirt and his warm legs touch mine, "What are you wearing?" he asks.

My eyes open in embarrassment, as I was still wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Erm, comfy clothes?"

"They're weird. Where did you get them?"

"I had them made specially from Nina. I've had them for a while now, even when you were a lil' kid."

"How come I never noticed?" he asks.

I shrug and close my eyes again, "Cause' you were a kid..." I mutter sleepily.

He goes silent afterward and before I know it, I fell asleep with him in my arms. It would take some time to heal but my trust was slowly building up again in him. Maybe it was foolish to do so or it had a lot to do with his explanation, but I know for one thing is that my brother has been through hell and back. Somehow, he was still alive thanks to Sebastian. Damn that demon, trying to pull my leg, I will have to more cautious around him in the future.

All I can do is enjoy the lasting days I have with my brother till his time comes and he disappears from my life once more.


	29. Hot Cake!

**Helloooo,**

**Sorry this took forever guys. Ah, I'm so sleepy, it's 3 am right now. Anyways, I saw a lot of your questions and reviews I will answer those here in a second. Btw, this chapter is wayyyy longer than I predicted, but that is probably because I enjoyed writing it so much that 4 hrs went by without me noticing. I hope people like this chapter as there's a lot of Rina x everyone but Elizabeth's relationship development going on. So, yea, there's that!**

**Review Questions:**

_Steph557:_

_Q: Do you think you're gonna have her reveal herself soon? Or is it gonna be a secret for a while longer?_

_A: -I don't think I am going to quite yet. I thought of doing it during the Luxury Liner Arc. We will see when we get there. I do plan on Rina showing more of her future thoughts and knowledge more often as we accumulate up to that point though for sure._

_Petra0suomesta:_

_Q: Does she not like churches, because of Sebastian? Or something else?_

_A: Yes and no, Rina has never liked churches because 1. she is originally an atheist. 2. They make her uncomfortable because of Sebastian, but we haven't gotten to that part yet. ;)_

**That is all the questions I believe I saw, however, two other reviews caught my attention as well. I appreciate it very much! Thank you for letting me know honestly. I realize I have been concentrating too much on getting the original characters correct and not really putting Rina in the scene. I will be working on this and sorry to anyone who has been feeling this way also. This is my first fanfic, so please be patient with me on this journey. I will take this into consideration for all seeable chapters and I hope they improve.**

**Thank you guys, really. Please enjoy this lovely long ass chapter. :)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Waking up early for once, I hop out of bed with the energy I had trouble containing throughout most of the night. Opening the curtains, I could catch the sun slowly rising in the distance. I raise my arms up in the air as I walk over to my mirror stand. I comb out my hair quickly and tie it up into a high ponytail with a steel blue ribbon. I rush into the bathroom doing the morning routine. I walk back out in ten minutes flat and go over to my closet next, I pick out a matching dress with a smile.

Today was a special day, after all, I had to appear well for the occasion.

I hum a random tune as I get ready for the day. After I got my dress on, I decide to wear a pair of flats with the outfit. I grab the present sitting on my desk with a light blush. That's right, today was my brother's birthday! This is probably the most cheerful and horrible day after a long while since Madam Red died. Well, the memories of this specific day were not the best. Last time the twin's birthday passed; I would get flashbacks of that dreadful night.

The event was quite trauma filled. But I try to not let that weigh me down too much. Although, that's what ends up happening, this time I will try to remain happy for Ciel. I know this day was rough on him too. I grab my cloak that hangs nearby, and I tie it on around under my chin. I slip on a scarf and lightweight gloves as well.

I exit my bedroom and head downstairs, hoping to not run into Sebastian. Though I severely doubt I will not, he seems to pop out of nowhere sometimes. Walking down the stairs, I make my way to the servant's kitchen. Poking my head inside once I arrive, I find no one inside yet. I use the back entrance door and sneak outside without so much as a sound.

It was December and the winter chill makes me shiver involuntarily. I huddle further into my cloak as I walk towards the one place I only visit on this day. I felt a bit sad there was no snow on the ground. Finally arriving at the fence, I walk through the fence door and gray gravestones greet me solemnly.

I smile sadly at the sight of them and stand in front of Vincent's grave. The wind blows my hair back and I shove the scarf to cover my mouth. I decide to sit in front of the gravestone to pay my respects to the family I lost on this very day; well most of it...

I set the present beside me and sit silently, thinking of anything and everything. I do not consider this a prayer but more of a reassurance to the couple in front of me. I doubt they could hear my thoughts, but it would be wonderful if they could. I would talk out loud, but I don't want to sound like a lunatic. The sun slowly moves upwards with the time I spent here. I recognize how long I have been out here at the height the sun has reached and I decide to call it quits now.

It was still early morning, but I have been sitting out here for two hours long. My bottom was frozen, and my ears were numb from the cold. I pick Ciel's present up again and get up with a heavy sigh. My knees pop and I wince at the feeling.

I bow low to the gravestones in front of me with a small smile, "Thank you." I murmur into the air.

Turning around, I walk back with the present firmly in my grasp. I believe Sebastian would be waking my brother around this time. With that thought, I run inside and past the servants with a quick 'Good morning!'. I dash up the stairs, three at a time and make my way to my brother's bedroom. I spot Sebastian about to open his door with the morning tea on a cart.

"Wait!" I call out to him.

He turns his head to look at me curiously as I pummel down the hallway. I reach him and the door while breathing heavy. Taking a big gulp of air, I open Ciel's door with a giddy smile. I skip inside with the present behind my back. He was in a deep sleep, but he was sweating lightly I realize.

"Brother!" I exclaim but I receive no response besides a furrowing of eyebrows on his face. "Brother!" I try again but a bit louder. I begin to reach out to him, but suddenly his eyes open widely, and a gun is shoved against my forehead within a second. I blink in surprise and tense up at the action. He was breathing heavy and I could tell he was not exactly seeing me right now.

"Don't...touch me." Ciel pants, his hands unsteady as the gun wobbles in his grip.

I remain in place, not daring to move an inch. Sebastian decides to move me out of the way gently and slowly until he takes my spot. He gives my brother his signature smile and I stand in place to make sure I don't set Ciel off by accident. Sebastian turns around and takes a couple of steps toward the tea cart he rolled in with him.

"Today's morning tea is Assam black tea with added milk. It is a milk tea I prepared." Sebastian states calmly while pouring tea into a cup. My brother continues to pant slightly and slowly lowers the gun. "Milk can help soothe one's nerves and calm you down," he explains while turning back around with the teacup in his hands. "Especially, after a nightmare."

It seems Ciel snaps back into reality and lets out a deep sigh. I relax now that he was much calmer. I watch as my brother accepts the cup.

"It must be because you were reading Edgar Allen Poe's works before bedtime." Sebastian hints at.

I spot the book on the other side of the bed with a raised eyebrow, "Not exactly the wisest decision." I remark. "I wasn't expecting a gun against my head to start the day either."

Ciel sends me a semi-guilty look and clears his throat, "I have the pleasure of doing anything I please." he mentions and grabs the cup from Sebastian, taking a sip swiftly before resuming to talk. "What's the schedule for today?"

I kept the present behind my back, waiting for an opportune time to give it to him. Preferably when Sebastian wasn't here. Did my brother not realize it was his birthday today?

"Today, you will need to assess the files and sent by the company, you will be having the Marchioness Midford and Lady Elizabeth as guests in the afternoon."

I pale slowly at his news, "W-What wait?!" I shriek.

"Oh no!" Ciel exclaims with a panicked look afterward.

"And also, young master," Sebastian continues but Ciel interrupts him by getting out of his bed in a rush.

"Hurry up and make preparations! HURRY!" Ciel shouts as he begins to unbutton his nightshirt.

"There's no need to be anxious, the Marchioness will only arrive in the afternoon."

"Sebastian, how long have you lived in this household?! _That woman _is always super early!" I yell at him nervously. Oh god, she could be here any minute.

Sebastian realizes soon after what I meant, and I can't believe the thought slipped his head. Ciel turns to look at me with confusion scribbled on his face. "Rina, why are you in here anyway?" Ciel asks curiously.

Sebastian drifts over to Ciel's closet and selects an outfit. I smile happily as I quickly remember why. "It's because today is-"

"Young master, we must be swift. I'm afraid breakfast will have to be skipped." Sebastian pipes up and helps my brother undress.

I glare at him heatedly for cutting me off which he only smirks in response as he pulls a shirt over my brother's head. Honestly, what was the point of interrupting me? Clearly, he did not want me to mention anything to do with this day. Did he find it funny that my brother has not realized it? I fume internally and as I clutch the present tighter. I slip the present into my dress pocket, and yes, you did hear me right. Bless Nina and her amazing sewing skills!

My brother was dressed in a matter of minutes. I remember he was missing his eyepatch and I walk over to the nightstand near his bed, grabbing it. Coming back to him I place it over his contracted eye which I find quite fascinating honestly. But I do not have much time to dwell over it as I tie the strings into a knot at the back of his head. Once my brother was done with a standard hygiene routine, we all rush down the hallway immediately.

Ciel was pacing a little away in front of us and we pace a little slower behind him. I flicked my gaze to Sebastian which held a significant amount of suspicion in them.

"Why won't you let me mention his birthday?" I ask with a whisper as we walk side by side.

He gives me a side smirk, "I want to watch him figure it out on his own."

I sigh slightly as I bring the present back out in front of me. My gift for him wasn't much but I did have it custom made. I smile down at the tiny box; I got him an ornament (not sure what it's really called) for his cane. It held a detailed metal hummingbird on it. Basically, it goes on the back of the handle of the cane as decoration. I thought it was a cute idea, not too childish but not mature either. Not to mention, it brings back old memories.

"Did you get him anything?" I ask quietly with a tilt of my head.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow as if confused, "What would I have to give?"

Frowning, I could not help but agree. What would a demon give a human, not to mention the soul he was going to take, for a _present_? "I suppose you are not wrong there." I chuckle awkwardly. "Now that I think about it, do you have a birthday?" I ask while looking at him in wonder.

He shakes his head no, "Demons are manifested, not usually born. It is rare."

"Do demons not populate like humans?"

He smirks as if he found something funny, "Hardly, _most _female demons are infertile."

I gawk at him with at this news, "What? Why?"

He shrugs as if it did not matter, "We are damned. It is not an issue as most of the time demon's come into the world through the exposure of many sins. Sometimes humans turn so after they die. It all depends on multiple variables."

I let out a low whistle as we approach the stairs, "So, you were manifested?" I ask.

"That is correct."

I tap my chin as we go down the stairs, "Can I ask how old you are?"

He smirks and his eyes glow a little, "Aren't you a curious little cat?" he taunts.

My cheeks redden a bit in embarrassment, "I can't help it. It's not every day I live with a demon."

He hums slightly while staring me down for a couple of seconds until we are by my brother once more as we wait by the front foyer's door. The minute we arrive, Sebastian, walks forward to the door and I come up to my brothers' side. We could hear our aunt and Elizabeth at the door. The demon butler opens it and light streams in.

"It has been a while since we last met, Marchioness Midford." Ciel greets with a disheveled appearance. We did practically mall walk here. Our aunt strolls in and Elizabeth tags along with a giddy expression. "As always, you have arrived earlier than expected."

"Hello, my ladies!" I greet happily with a smile towards them and curtsey in front of her. I may be family now, but it is respectable in my position to be polite. She was my teacher after all, plus the fact that I am adopted into the family does not let me be higher than her in status. Ugh, I loathe the eighteenth century.

"Forget the formal greetings," Francis replies while looking at me. I sweatdrop and stand normally again. "Anyway, Earl Phantomhive, with that out-of-bed look, can I presume that you have just awakened?"

I had to contain a laugh as Elizabeth passes her mother and hugs Ciel tightly. I swear I could see hearts and flowers exploding around her as she rubs her cheek against my brother's. "Ahh! Ciel who has just woke up is sooooo cute!" Elizabeth exclaims.

I agree one hundred percent with her on this.

"Elizabeth!" Francis shouts with a scolding tone. "It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions. Also, you should be greeting him first. Even though this is where I lived in the past, I have emphasized that you must still behave like a refined lady."

I shrink at her tone just a little, she reminds me of my gym teacher when he would get mad and punish the students. It does not help she used that tone during training.

"I am so sorry, mother!" Elizabeth apologizes with a horrified look.

Suddenly, Francis peers at Sebastian and I pique an eyebrow curiously. Sebastian notices her gaze on him, and he bows slightly with a hand on his chest, "It has been quite a while! Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth." he greets as well with his signature smile. "Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way here..." he trails off as Francis's stare intensifies. She creeps closer with narrowed eyes and her face most displeased. "May I ask...is there something on my face?" he asks her with a sweat drop near his temple.

We all stand in the silence of what she had to say; it was almost killing me. "That face of yours! It's still the same as ever, what an indecent looks you possess." she announces with a stern frown.

Ciel struggles to contain his laugh behind me but I could not hold back. I laugh silently and smack my leg a couple of times. "T-That's not the only thing that's 'indecent' about him, y-you should see his personality." I stutter out attempting to breathe properly.

He sends me a death glare and I cower back slightly with giggles that spew past my lips. "I was born looking this way..." he attempts to point out with a fake smile.

I choke on air and suddenly her judging gaze was on me, "Rina, what is with your hair as well? No refined lady should be wearing her hair so high in such an indecent manner." she scolds.

I pout and touch my high ponytail, I rather liked it though I think with a whimper. I hear my brother snicker and I glare at him. There's nothing wrong with my ponytail! It's not like there is glitter in it or some odd shit!

I sulk to myself and Francis continues to berate Sebastian about his appearance. "And also!" she shouts and grabs Sebastian's fringe, pulling it up in a way that looks painful. I stop wallowing and I watch in much amusement. I could tell that her touching him in such a way kind of pissed him off but also stunned him altogether as she continues to correct his 'style'. "Both the master and butler are alike. The two of you are obviously men, yet both of you keep your fringe long. Seeing it irks me! Kindly learn from Tanaka!" she continues to berate as Tanaka randomly appears.

I stand there a bit aghast as my aunt literally scolds all of us by how we appear. Suddenly, she creeps closer to us with scary eyes that make me want to hide under my blankets. Before I know it, we all had new hairdos. My brother looks the most ridiculous in my opinion. Sebastian was still hot as usual, but the hair did change how he looked in a refreshing way. I, on the other hand, wore a low tight bun that reminds me of librarians. It kind of hurt from how tight she pulled it back.

We were all smiling with sweat drops as she appraises her work with her comb in hand. "I am really sorry that I have to trouble you for this, Aunt Francis." Ciel grinds out with a fake small smile and a tick mark.

"Really now!" Francis sighs disappointedly. Her tone turns back to scolding and my back straightens automatically when she calls my name, "Rina, you should be the governing lady of this household. You need to be properly educated on how to be a respectful lady and how to assist the Earl in looks, form, and success before you marry. Why aren't you married yet? Do you understand the many responsibilities you have?"

I shrink under her words as the pressure builds up of the number of things I am 'supposed' to be worrying about apparently. Can't I just freeload around? I felt like she was personally attacking me with arrows of criticism. Brother, can I be a maid again? I send Ciel a pleading look and he sweatdrops as he was unsure what to say. Ugh, useless!

I smile slightly and place my hands in front of me, "Aunt Francis, I have yet to take erm-lessons because brother needs me to help with...the company!" I add with a shit-eating grin.

It was not necessarily a lie...

"A noble lady should not be working in a business setting meant for men." Francis scolds once more.

I flinch in response, but suddenly my twenty-first-century opinion comes out without permission. "I can do-" I bite my lip so hard it bled to stop myself from starting an argument. "...yes, ma'am." I mutter lowly afterward with a side glance and a pulsing bottom lip.

I _hate _being deemed less just because I was a woman. What's wrong with running a business as a lady, no scratch that a _female. _It took every ounce of mental berate to voice my opinion about the matter. It's a part of my twenty-first-century mindset. In my head, I have the freedom to do what I want. Occasionally, I really have to remind myself that here you cannot as a woman. You are restricted from so many things. So many stereotypes and rules to follow as a woman in society.

_It feels like I must keep many parts of myself locked up. _

I want to work with my brother, but obviously that will never happen. As he will most likely die sometime soon. Perhaps, I could run the company when he dies? Ah, that is only if I can survive his death first. Can a woman be in charge of such an industry? I don't want to think about how fucked up life is right now I think with a long sigh.

Ciel tosses me a slightly concerned look hearing my sigh which I only nod to confirming that I was fine; though of course that is a simple lie. Francis continues with a serious tone again, accepting my answer. "I have come today conduct a surprise spot-check, and you are still lazing around like usual. Also, your butler is STILL as indecent as ever." Francis declares while crossing her arms to get her point across to us.

I already don't find this day any more exciting. The moment I give Ciel his gift will be the ultimate feeling of happiness today. I love and hate his birthday for obvious reasons. I bet he does more than me though. I plan to have Francis here serve as a distraction for Sebastian and Ciel for the day. A smirk makes its way on my face as I plan his surprise birthday party. I know he will hate it, but I want to do it anyways.

"Bearing in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is marrying in the future." Francis comments again as my brother sweat drops in response to her criticism.

"I am going to retrain you today! I am going to do an extensive check!" Francis announces while pointing a finger at me, my brother, and Sebastian with a stern look. We all sweat drop in response as she continues to talk, "Firstly, I am going to check the inside of your house. Unruliness in the living environment is the thing that leads to the heart being unruly!"

Oh god, I hope the servants didn't destroy anything already I think with an internal cry.

Sebastian flashes his signature fake smile, "In that case, allow me to lead the way." he announces with a hand on his chest.

"Hey!" Ciel whisper shouts to Sebastian while tugging on his sleeve.

"Please be at ease, I have already ensured that everything is in place yesterday." he assures with a wink and holds a finger in front of his lips, gesturing like it was a secret.

I roll my eyes and begin to walk the other way, "I'll talk to y'all later. I got plans for the rest of the day."

Francis raises a questionable eyebrow at me, "Y'all?"

Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth did not appear surprised by the conjunction word I used. Probably used to me saying it. I sweatdrop and curse internally, "Um, I mean you...guys?" I think out loud, a bit confused by my own language.

Her eyebrow rises higher at my wording, "You mean, 'you all'?" she asks.

I facepalm and nod, "That is what I mean."

"It is clear you need proper education." she clarifies with a sigh.

Sebastian clears his throat afterward with another fake smile, "Milady?"

Francis follows the group which took off down another hallway and I stick my tongue out at her turned back. Proper education? Do not make me laugh, I know more than everyone in this damned manor. Well...maybe not as much Sebastian but he does not count!

I huff to myself and turn around, walking to the kitchen. I grab the ribbon she used for my low bun and yank it out with a hiss. God damn, she really tied my hair ridiculously tight. Once I was at the kitchen door, I push it open. No one is inside, which is bad as I am looking for the servants. Hopefully, they will pop in as the day continues. Traveling to the counter, I bend over to open a cabinet below. I take out two large mixing bowls with a big grin.

Today, I will make Ciel's birthday cake and decorate the main hall.

I can only guess that Francis and Elizabeth are here for his birthday as well. It would seem I will need to make lots of food. While I have no problem baking, I did have issues with cooking. Welp, I will deal with that later I decide. I grab the necessary ingredients for a double layer cake. However, I am a bit stuck if I should make it chocolate or strawberry. These were tough decisions. I think I made strawberry last year for him, so this year I shall make chocolate! My ultimate favorite!

I tie my hair back up into a high ponytail again to spite my aunt; plus, I did not want to get my hair in it which would be gross. This cake must be made from scratch. Sadly, Betty Crocker's cake mix was not invented yet. Sebastian makes the best cake honestly. Though, if I had to judge it, it had no feelings put into it. I frown at the thought as I mix the dry ingredients together.

"It's been twenty-four hours and I need more hours with you.~ You spent the weekend getting even.~ Ooh ooh!~" I start to sing loudly with a smile. I miss Maroon Five, and most definitely Bruno Mars. I wanted to see those guys in concert so bad. I continue to sing loudly as I pour the wet ingredients into the dry while dancing in my spot.

"You spent the late nights, making things right between us.~ But now it's all good babe. Roll that Backwood baby and pull me close.~" I hum out underneath my breath as I search for two pans to bake this batter in. "'Cause girls like you, run around like guys like me. 'Til sundown, when I come through. I need a girl like you, yeah yeah.~"

I hear a door squeak and I automatically look up from my search of pans and pots. I find Mey-Rin with a gaping mouth, staring at me. I raise and curious eyebrow, "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"M-Miss. R-Rina! You have such a terrific voice!" she stutters and grabs my shoulders, shaking me with emphasize.

I blush at her compliment and scratch my cheek when she lets go of me, "You think so? Thanks."

She nods enthusiastically till she tilts her head in confusion with a finger up to her lip, "I don't think I have ever heard that song before."

I laugh nervously, "Hmm, yes, well. It was made by a small group of men in my old hometown."

"Oh! In America, yes?!"

I nod with a smile, "Yep!" I confirm while popping the 'p' at the end.

She accepts my answer with her own smile, "What are you doing in the kitchen, my lady?" she asks afterward while eyeing the bowl on the counter behind me.

"Oh!" I exclaim and turn my attention back to it. I bend down onto my knees and continue to pull out various pots and pans. Why do we have this many?! This is ridiculous, Sebastian! No human has this many! I think in exasperation. "Well, today's my brother's birthday. I want to throw him a surprise party." I explain with a small smile.

She gasps and comes to my side, "Finny, Bard, and I was planning on throwing one, yes! We have begun to set up already, yes!" she informs.

I look up at her in wonder, "Really? How convenient. I'm touched you guys care so much for him." I grin.

She smiles back, "Yes! Bard and Finny are still prepping in the main hall."

"You guys are so awesome, no matter the messes you make." I praise with twinkling eyes.

I look down underneath the cabinet I am still searching until I finally spot what I am looking for. "Ah-ha!" I exclaim while pulling out two cake pans.

I get back up and set them next to the cake batter, "How much do y'all—er—you all have done?" I ask while correcting myself unconsciously with a wince. I am so used to using that conjunction. Then again, I am originally from Florida. Though, Florida doesn't typically have a Southern dialect. Eh, close enough.

"The decorations are done. I am looking for a tea set to use, Finny is picking flowers in the garden for the vases, and Bard is supposed to making food. But I can see, he is not in here oddly."

I nod, listing down most of what she said into my head. "Make sure to _not _break the china, Mey-Rin." I remind.

She nods with confidence, "I will not fail the young master, yes!"

I smile at her, "Alrighty, then, better get to it before time runs out." I point out. "I'm counting on you three!" I persuade while putting a fist in the air. "Fighting!" I exclaim with encouragement.

With that, she swiftly takes her exit. Please, don't wreak havoc on the manor I think in a mantra. I spread the butter around the inside of the pans, so the cake does not stick. I proceed to pour the chocolate cake into them. Grabbing an oven glove next, I set the pans into the already heated oven and close it with a satisfactory grin. I set the timer which sits nearby for an hour. Hopefully, it'll be done by the time Ciel finds out about the birthday bash.

I decide to make the cocoa frosting quickly and it does not take too long. I set the homemade frosting into the cooler, so it stays fresh. I wipe my forehead with my hand as it becomes a little warm from the oven heat. I probably just got powdered sugar all over my forehead, whoops. I blow a stray piece of hair that escaped my ponytail and begin to clean up some of the mess I made by accident. Taking a rag, I wet it under the faucet and collect all the flour that is all over the counter.

However, after a couple of moments pass, Bard stampedes through the door with a crazy smile. I pale instantly and finally realize a piece of dynamite is in his hand.

"B-Bard!" I shriek as he wonders over to the tangerines sitting on the counter in a bowl. He is chewing a cigarette in his mouth as he also grabs the said fruit. "Bard!" I shout to grab his attention.

"Wha'?" he asks as comes over to the stove.

He sets the tangerines down next to it and grabs a tea kettle nearby. I sweatdrop, not liking where this is going. "What in the bloody Earth are ya' doin'?!"

"Makin' tea. What else?"

I pace over to his side and peer over his tall build, "With the stovetop, right?" I ask suspiciously as he turns on the stovetop heater on.

"Is there another way to?"

I toss him a blank-face, not impressed with his sass. "Well, considering how you blow up everything, yes." I offer sarcastically. He fills the tea kettle with the tangerines, and I try to stop him. "Seriously! What are you thinking?! You can't just put tangerines and a tea packet in it!" I exclaim in irritation.

I swipe the bowl away from him with a slight glare. He shrugs and I watch as he lights a match. I pale again and drop the bowl at my feet, "Bard..." I utter. He lights the dynamite in his hand and I pale drastically. He plants it in the tea kettle with a manic grin.

"This is how you make tea!" he exclaims giddily. I shove him out of the way and grab the kettle that burns my hands painfully. I whimper and rush to the door as the string on the dynamite counts down my time to get rid of the thing.

"Hey!" Bard exclaims angrily. I slam the back door open that leads to the backyard. I toss it so fast as tears stream down my cheeks. It explodes within seconds, sending tangerine skin and china all over the ground. I let out a sigh in relief and I place a burning hand on my chest, the adrenaline blocking out some of the pain.

I turn to glare at him menacingly, "YOU CRAZY BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, US!" I scream and shake my fists at him.

"So what?! I would have lived, unlike a prissy woman like you."

Multiple tick marks pulse against my temple, "Hah?! Say that again, you asshole!" I snarl, very pissed off.

"What was that?" he asks with a smirk, putting a finger in his ear like it was blocked or something.

"Get out! Get out of here! No cake for you!" I shriek and hit him with my closed fists that were slowly beginning to cry in pain.

"Ouch! Jesus Christ, woman! Why are you so strong?!" he whines as I smack his back, taking pleasure in his pain until his dumbass was out the door.

I huff and stomp my foot on the ground repeatedly like the child I am. Ugh! He pisses me off more than Sebastian sometimes, I swear. I open my clenched fists with a small whimper, they were quite red. They were burned. I rush over to the sink and turn on the water, making sure it was cold. I hiss at the feeling; tears leak out of my now closed eyes at the pain it causes.

Burning, burns, it hurts. It was so warm; no, it was hell. I open my eyes to find the kitchen on fire, the walls were becoming charcoal black and smoke filters through the air. I couldn't breathe, I start to cough uncontrollably, and I smell the scent of burning flesh. Oh god, it was a terrible smell. My vision became hazy and I stumble, as I try to reach for the door to my right. I needed to get out of here before I die. My coughing increases until I am hacking. I need to save them. I need to save my brothers I think helplessly. When my hand touches the handle of the door, it cools the heat on my palms. Which is odd, I think as I pull the door open.

I am only met with hibernating trees and cold air as it pushes against my flushed cheeks. I could hear my terrified breathing, gasping for air. I cough and fall to the floor in confusion as sweat drops down the side of my face. What happened? Holy shit, my head hurt so much. My hands feel as if they were melting against the cool floor beneath me as I hold myself up. I did not realize I was trembling, and I know it was not from the winter chill.

I slowly breathe air correctly, counting in my head and it calms me down. I thought I was in the burning manor again. Much like my nightmares, I get once in a while. I bite my lip in thought as I sort through the moment. This wasn't the first time I have done this in daylight. But it is usually in my bedroom where nobody knows. Eventually, I sat there on the floor for who knows how long. My hands still burn as a reminder this is the reality, not the memories that contain the events that have passed. Ugh, fuck this PTSD bullshit.

"Miss. Rina?" I hear a high-pitched voice say behind me. I startle in my spot on the floor and turn around to look at Finny. "Are you alright?" he asks with a tilt of his head, appearing concerned.

I nod meekly, "Yes..." I mutter lowly.

"Why are you on the grou—What happened?!" he gasps suddenly while gesturing to my open red palms.

I hold them up questionably, "I burnt them."

He begins to panic and begins to walk away in a rush, "I-I'll grab the aid kit!" he shouts, and the door slams open to his anxiousness.

I wince as cracks take place on the wall and I hope Sebastian does not blame me. The last thing I need is his scolding. The pain was nothing new as it was not my first time experiencing it. It was a minor injury and would heal eventually. No scars, unlike my ankles and upper calves I think with a frown. My legs stick out from underneath my dress and I stare my feet solemnly.

I reach over with my burnt hands and ignore the pain slightly; I shove the tights down and expose my healed over scars from the fire from two years ago. I don't particularly like looking at them. They always brought unpleasant memories back. Not to mention, they were quite ugly. Most of the time, I forget they are there as well. I was not sure if Ciel really knew about them either. Rolling them back up, I stand, and my legs wobble a little. I catch myself with a deep breath. The timer on by the oven blares like a call. I groan and walk slowly over to it.

Shutting it off, I grab two oven gloves and slide them on. I take the cake pans out without a cry in pain which I pride myself in. I grab a silver fork from the drawer and poke it into both cakes. Finding them perfectly done, I turn off the oven with a small smile. I hear Finny come back, bumbling down the hallway in a rush. I smile softly as he enters, breathing hard as if he ran a marathon.

"I-I brought it!" he exclaims proudly.

I nod in thanks as he sets it on the counter, opening it up. "Thanks, kid. I appreciate it."

I start to reach for it so I can tend to my wounds. However, Finny pushes my hands away somewhat gently with a frown, "No! I-I will wrap them for you!" he announces with a slight blush.

I stand still, a bit stunned by his proclamation. "Well, then. I will let you if you wish to."

He smiles happily like a puppy and it makes me feel warm. Finny reminds of a man child, well he was still a boy if I really thought about it. He takes out some gauze and I hold my hands out to him, holding them in the air. He reaches for one of them ever so slowly and lightly holds one up. I don't wince because he was controlling his strength for once which I appreciate extremely.

He sticks out his tongue as he starts to unwrap the gauze, wrapping it around my hand afterward. Once he was done, he grabs some surgical tape, "One down, another to go!" he exclaims seriously.

"When did you learn how to patch up wounds so well?" I ask curiously.

He forgot the cooling gel, but I will apply that later without him knowing. He starts on my other hand with great concentration, as if the world depended on him. "I get hurt a lot."

I decide to accept his answer with a low hum. I'm not surprised, all the servants were bumbling idiots most of the time. But they are kind down the very depths of them which is why I love them so much. He finishes my other hand with a joyful smile, "There! All done! How did I do?!" he asks with a puppy dog eyes.

I could not resist and smile back, "You did well, young one."

He jumps in the air with a 'yay!'. I'm pretty sure I saw sparkles fly into the air around him with such an action.

"Is the main hall ready?" I ask curiously after he calms down.

He nods quickly, "Yep! We need your cake, that's it!"

I raise my hands up in front of me, "Since my hands are hurt, do you want to frost the cake for me?" I ask.

He stares at me, a little unsure with his gaze, "O-Oh, I don't know. Mister Sebastian doesn't usually let me help with the food..."

I pout while giving him my own puppy dog eyes, "Pretty please, Finny." I ask with a fake sniffle.

His face melts with a blush, "F-Fine! I can do it!" he announces.

I let up on the look and walk over to the cooler. I open it slowly and take the bowl of frosting out. I set it on the counter, "I'll tell you how to do it, okay?"

He nods, "Yes!"

"Let's get to frostin'!" I shout with a giggle.

0-0-0-0-0-0

We all wait in the main hall for the guests, my brother, and Sebastian to enter. My nerves were on an all-time high, as my brother will either be furious or surprised. Maybe a combo? He wasn't so happy that I invited people over for his birthday last year. It was a bad decision on my part because I ended up getting sad drunk. I was mopey and cried all night...bad times I think with a shiver.

The servants looked worse for wear, Finny was dirty when he was helping me too. I can only guess why he was so dirty when I saw multiple winter roses littered everywhere with only the head of it, no stem. Mey-Rin was banged up also and I think I saw a piece of china in her hair. Bard legit had a cast and I wonder if he blew something else up in my absence earlier. I sigh looking at the three, I was a bit messy as well. I had flour on my dress and probably my face. I did not have time to clean up as I was unsure when my brother and the gang returned.

The cake I made is amazing, Finny did a good job. I gave him a gold star sticker on his chest; he wore it proudly. I put the number my brother was turning as the number of candles. I wished the big fat number candles were invented already. I could not write a happy birthday message on the cake sadly because of my hands. Finny did not know how to write either.

I could hear Sebastian's voice suddenly along with everyone else as they enter the hall.

"Ah!" the servants and I exclaim when they come into view.

"Welcome back!" Finny greets excitedly.

Ciel stares at us with a sweat drop, "What happened? Why does everyone look like this?" he asks curiously with a hint of mild concern. He was paying special attention to me while staring at my hands with furrowed eyebrows as I smile stupidly. "Rina! Your hands." he frets as he grabs them quickly into his own.

I wince and takes his hands back with an apologetical look, "They got burnt." I utter lamely.

"What? Why?!" he shouts with an angry undertone.

Before I could explain, Finny decides the push the cake in front of my brother and me with a large grin. "This was made by all of us!" Finny cheers.

I smile warmly at the act, "Well, mostly by me. But I did have some help." I acknowledge, nodding to the blonde-haired kid next to me.

"Huh?" Ciel utters in confusion.

I sigh hopelessly at him as the servants continue to explain what else they did. "We even used roses for decorations!" Finny exclaims.

"I made donburi filled with the young master's favorite food!" Bard says proudly.

Ah, I see how he got those injuries now I think with an internal facepalm.

"The table setting was done by me." Mey-Rin shares with a bashful look.

Sebastian and Ciel stare at us with a dead look in their eyes. I pout at the look, hoping at least my brother to be at least a little warmed by thoughts they put in for him. I spot Francis lurking behind them with a discontent look and the butler-child duo turn around in fear of her reaction.

I know better than my aunt and teacher to care about how it was set up. She would take the act of kindness more than the failed attempt of a surprise party.

"Hmph, they are actually one step quicker than me..." Francis sighs out while taking a step forward. "I came here especially today just for the sake of saying this." she explains and places a hand gently on the top of Ciel's head. "Happy thirteenth birthday, Ciel!" Francis exclaims with a warm smile.

"Ah, I wanted to be the one to say it." I pout and rush over to my brother with a large grin. I pull him into a loving hug and nuzzle my face next to his. I watch as a blush settles on his cheeks as he gives me a half hug back, "Happy birthday, to you too." I mutter in his ear quietly, so no one else would hear the double meaning.

He stills in my grasp and clutches the back of my dress, "Thank you...very much!" he states while fixing a smile on his face and let's go of me with a knowing look in his eye.

I smile warmly, I think my cheeks will be sore from doing it so much.

"And also, everyone," Francis begins while staring at my brother and me with a loving look in her gaze. "...I'll be counting on all of you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future." Francis reminds them and me.

I frown slightly if only things lasted that long...I think with a deep sigh.

Next thing my aunt does, surprises me slightly. She approaches Sebastian with a devious look in her eyes, "Sebastian, thanks for all the trouble today."

Sebastian bows deeply with a hand to his chest and a signature smile, "Your welcome."

"However, there are still things which I need to remind you of. The broken tea set, the ridiculously bare garden, as well as the dinner that has been burnt to charcoal...I trust you will be taking better care of them." Francis reprimands with a teasing lilt and smirk.

Sebastian stands in a stupor until he smirks as well, "You found out?" he rumbles with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Yes, of course." he acknowledges.

"Let's all party!" Finny shouts with excitement.

I let out a loud 'whoop', "Hell yeah! Bard, where's the alcohol? I need a drink since my baby brother is getting older."

He snickers in response and Francis lets out a 'tsk', "Rina! That is not lady-like in the least! Watch your profanities!"

I shrug off her scolding as Bard and I chant, "Booze! Booze!" as we search for it together.

I couldn't find any on the table, "Hey! I'm going to the kitchen to find some. Don't start blowing out the candles until I get back!" I shout and leave in a rush.

"Don't take too long or we'll start without you!" Ciel calls after me with a smirk.

I turn my head to stick my tongue out at him with a childish giggle. I jog to the kitchen which was not too far and open the door. I spot Sebastian standing there with a cake by his side on the counter. He appears a bit surprised he was caught in the act of having a fingertip with chocolate frosting held up to his mouth; as if he were about to lick it off.

I raise an eyebrow curiously at him, "While that cake looks amazing, can you even eat it?" I ask curiously I approach him.

His face becomes impassive, "Yes, though I doubt it will taste the same for me as it does for you."

That's when I realize his glove was off for the first time and I find a pentagram on the top side of his hand. I stare at it curiously and grab his wrist, bringing it closer to me. There are characters inside of it, but I am not sure what it says or what language even. Perhaps, Latin?

"What does it say?"

"I do not have to tell." he responds.

I pout a little but leave him be, as it may be personal. "Does every demon have one?" I ask.

"If contracted, yes."

I hum in thought before taking his frosted finger up to my lips. I lick it off with one swipe and let it go, but I cannot fathom as to why exactly I just did that? I have really turned insane? I wonder endlessly, refusing to meet his gaze in fear of the blush I was pushing back would proceed to come forth under his gaze.

"It's yummy..." I mutter softly as I scream in my head in disbelief. What the actual fuck am I saying and doing?! Control! Brain to mouth, control yourself!

Before I know it, he grabs my chin and pushes my head up to peer up at his. Panicking, I am panicking, my brain is going haywire and my heart felt like a rocket ship. He stares at me intensely and his ungloved thumb rises to my lips, pressing on my lower one.

"I wonder, what you taste like..." he hums out loud.

I blush intensely, taking it a whole other way. H-Hold up, HOLD THE PHONE! WHAT?!

"U-Uh..." I utter dumbly in response. Brain, help me, get out of the gutter! I shriek internally.

I laugh awkwardly all of a sudden and push him away from me; even though my heart wants him to come even closer for whatever reason. "T-Taste? Me? I probably taste like trash." I joke with another humorous laugh. I walk away from him, but I could feel his heated gaze on me.

I ignore it with every fiber of my being as I find the wine.

I grab two bottles; I should probably grab three after that encounter.

It is dead silent in the room and I am going to keep it that way. I make a swift escape without so much as a noise from either of us. I bring the wine back with me and Bard cheers at the sight of it. I try to forget the odd encounter as Ciel glares at me, tapping his foot repeatedly.

"What took you so long?" he asks with a voice filled with irritation.

"You waited?"

"...shut up and get over here." he growls, and I smile at his sassy behavior.

After we sang the birthday song, we all gave him our presents. I'm pretty buzzed by this point and Bard was heading down the same track. I keep giggling manically and call my brother adorable I don't know how many times; his blush never gets old or the flustered look I receive. He really liked my gift and I was super duper happy about this.

Eventually, the party ends and the servants begin to clean up and I was walking back with Ciel to his room with the gifts in my arms.

"Hmm.~ I can't believeee you are so old-d..." I slur slightly as I sort of stumble down the hallway.

I hear him sigh loudly, "And I cannot believe you can't hold your alcohol."

"Sssh!~ I neverrr dri-nk."

"If you did more often, I'd lock you in your bedroom."

I pout with a hiccup, "That's not nice.~"

I trip on my foot somehow and catch myself before I start flying to outer space. Oh yes, space, pretty stars! "Let's go to the moonnnnnnn!~" I shout loudly.

He winces and scowls at me, "Stop being stupid!"

"I'm n-ot stup-id. *hic* We can go to the moon!"

He pinches nose, "I'm never giving you wine ever again. Especially, last year when you started crying nonstop."

I drop the gifts with a giggle and I hold out my arms as if I were a rocket ship, "Get on board! We'reeee going to the mooon!~ I sing with a giggle as I fly down the hallway with a squeal.

"Rina! Knock it off! Stop acting like a child!" he thunders with irritation as he picks up the items that I dropped, off of the floor.

"Feni! Wh-en we go to the moon, we can li-ve there. Where no on-e can...touch uss. We float!" I keep slurring, my mind taking a dip.

"Don't call me that! You know better!" he snaps as he marches down the hallway towards me as I lean up against the wall. When did I get here? I wonder suddenly. Hmm, I was sleepy. "Humans can't go to the moon." he states seriously once at my side. "So, knock it off with the childish thoughts."

I frown, "We can, and we will. And the view is amazing! Earth is sooooooooo big!" I exclaim and gesture around me.

He stares at me with much confusion until he narrows his gaze oddly. I can't describe what it was. "I love youuuuuuu!" I squeal abruptly with a warm smile. All I hear is another deep sigh and I see a smirk being thrown at me by him.


	30. Spoiled Children

**Hello fellow followers!**

**I know, it's been a while. Feeling a little guilty, but I bring you this long-ass chapter once again. I have a feeling you guys don't mind them thanks to the manga lol. I appreciate all the follows and comments, guys. Bless your hearts :D. Oh yea, sorry if I have a lot of grammar mistakes, I really true to check for them.**

**I'm going to advertise my discord channel again because why not?**

**Discord Invite Code: ****eQcNsd**

**Until next time guys! Thanks for reading and the support! (Btw we are almost at 200 followers, holy crap.)**

With my snow boots on, I kick some snow at Bard with a snicker. The snow is tossed all over his legs and he presumes to scowl in my direction. I hide behind Finny in response and stick my tongue at him childishly.

"Get over here!" Bard yells while picking up a bunch of snow. I can only guess so he could make a snowball.

"Um...let me think about that." I smirk and begin to leave Finny's back. For a pause, I let my sentence hang until I dash away. "How 'bout no?!" I laugh.

I could see my heavy puffs of air a float out of my mouth, creating heat around my face. I could hear the snow crunching behind me as he runs after me. Bard, you are such a sissy. I purposely slow down, pretending to be out of breath. Good thing I am not in a corset, or else I really would be. But Bard does not know that, thanks to the winter coat.

"I got you now!" he shouts with a gleeful look as I turn to look behind me, feigning fear.

He is closer than I thought, damn he must be using them legs. Bard, if there is one thing in this world you should know, it is to never underestimate your opponent. I smirk deviously as I practically juke him out and take a sharp left toward the manor. He lets out a yell in frustration before I hear a distant 'oof'. I stop to turn to look at him, only to find him in the snow face first. I raise a hand to my mouth as a stream of laughter pours out of me again.

"T-That's what you get!" I cry as I point at his prone form.

He whips his face out of the snow with a glare so heated, I'm surprised it did not melt off his face. All he did was glare at me until he decides to voice his anger, "Mey-Rin! Finny! Attack her!" he commands.

I pale slightly before I saw two servants in the corner of my eye. Scary! I think as their eyes gleam with determination. I would not be able to escape I realize as they pummel towards me.

"W-Wait!" I protest, waving my hands in front of me with a panicked look.

It did nothing to stop them.

Before I know it, I am pushed onto the snowy ground and I shriek at the random coldness. They were on top of me with smiles. I giggle and they get off me with their own laughter. I start to do a snow angel on the ground as I stare at the gray clouds in the sky. My fingers were numb but in a good way. The servants were fighting again in the snow. I hear snow crunch around me again abruptly as I lay on the soft blanket.

I spot black in the corner of my eye and I opt to look at them. What a shocker, guess who it is? Sebastian. He simply stares down at me, a look of what I want to describe as a disappointment. "My lady, what are you doing?" he sighs.

I move my arms back in forth, making the snow angel deeper. "Playing in the snow. The same as last year."

"You are not a child, no?"

I stick out my tongue at him, trying to irritate him. "I can be." He sighs again and I shake my head in disbelief. "Do you know what fun is?" I ask sarcastically as I get up, brushing the snow off my bottom in the process.

His face remains emotionless, "Yes, and I do not care for it."

I scowl at him, "Do you have seasonal depression or something? Is that what it is?"

"What?"

He tosses me a confused face. Maybe he's got it because Christmas is nearing. I do not think he mixes well with the holiday if I think about it now. I only like Christmas because of the food and presents. I reach down and grab some snow with a smile. I pack it into my hands, and he stares at me warily. "Do you like snow, Sebastian?" I ask curiously as I toss the newly formed snowball in the air thoughtlessly.

"Not particularly..."

I smirk and throw it at him in a flash. He dodges with a scowl and I take his moment of distraction. I run at him, he was not far and push him to the ground. I land on top of him, straddling his waist with a triumphant smirk. His eyes glow slightly, and I could feel his hate and irritation for me grow, yet his hands were on my hips? I do not take notice to the position as much as I feel something wet hit my forehead. A bit confused, I turn to look around me as light snowflakes begin to fall. I smile at the sight and raise a hand up as they fall into my hand.

"Snowflakes are so pretty!" I comment thoughtlessly with a warm smile as I examine one in my palm. "Did you know that every snowflake is different in design?" I ask.

He sits up, brushing the snow off his arms as he watches me appearing somewhat interested and much less irritated. "This is common knowledge." he remarks.

Multiple flakes land in my hair and I couldn't help but find them more pretty. I wish they stayed longer. "I suppose so. But it doesn't change the fact they are unique, but they remain the same too."

"Much like you humans."

I raise an eyebrow to that and shift in his lap, interested in what he had to say. "How so?" I ask curiously with the tilt of my head.

He smirks then and picks up a lock of my messy hair from running around. "Human's vary. Whether it be personality, skin tone, hair color, physical features, and emotions. All different from one another. All tasteless beings who are greedy and thoughtless. They all work the same in the end." he snides slightly.

I frown, completely disagreeing with him. "Idiot." I scold and flick his forehead. "You need to open your eyes more. A stereotypical bias judgmental creature you are. You need to meet more humans; I feel as if you demons have met only the rotten ones."

He narrows his eyes at me while glaring at my retreating appendage as if he is disturbed. "You are blind to your own kind."

I let out a soft 'pft' and smile slightly, "No, Sebastian, you are blinded by us."

His eyes widen in surprise until it turns to a glare, "This debate is pointless."

"I know you are."

He scowls at my retort and before I know it, I'm smothered in snow. I shiver immediately and my teeth chatter. I wipe the snow from my eyes with my own glare now. "Y-You asshol-e." I chatter.

He sits smirking deviously at me and smacks the back of my head lightly, "Language, my lady."

0-0-0-0-0-0

After taking a warm bath from the winter fun from earlier, I begin to have problems with my nose constantly running. That bastard of a demon gave me the beginnings of a cold. It's been forever since I've had one! Not since the twins were toddlers, I have been healthy as a horse since then. I keep shivering constantly, I found myself wearing custom made black cloth pants that were heavy. They were incredibly soft, much like sweatpants. I also choose to wear a sweatshirt that is light pink. I tried to keep my developing cold under control.

Ciel got a letter from the Queen not long ago and we were headed to London. I wore a cloak so my brother and Sebastian could not berate me with questions as to what I am exactly wearing. The carriage ride is cold, as no heating systems were a thing. A long and cold ride to London is not exciting in the least. Especially as I start to feel worse the longer, I sit here.

I cough lightly, trying to hold them in but I could not any longer.

"Rina, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Ciel asks while placing today's newspaper in his lap.

I nod yes and bury myself further into my winter cloak, the fur tickling my neck. My coughing continues to increase and Ciel stares at me with concern now.

"Don't tell me you're sick." he sighs heavily.

I send him a guilty look, "Sadly, I think so."

He frowns and I cough inside my cloak. I can't get him sick; his asthma might come back if I do. "Why didn't you say anything? I'll have Sebastian prepare medicine and tea when we get back." he announces.

My eyes practically bulge out of my sockets at the thought of medicine. "No! Anything but medicine-!" I protest until I start coughing again. He gets out of his seat to come closer to me, but I push him away, back into his own. He stares back at me in surprise at the action. "Sorry, it's just I don't want to get you ill either." I explain.

"You will take medicine; I don't care if I have to shove it down your throat by force."

I gulp and sink into my seat, my brother being overprotective is nice and all. But when he threatens me it can be a bit scary; I cry internally as he glares at me.

Eventually, we make it into town and Sebastian helps us out of the carriage. I hug myself in an attempt to warm myself up. Ugh, I feel like absolute shit. I follow the child-butler duo as they walk to wherever the hell it was. I am irritated I keep sniffling to keep my nose from running like a damn river. Everyone is silent but I am okay with that as I don't really feel all that well.

We come up to a shop that has four hanging bodies on it, and I gasp at the sight. That is not something you see every day. I spot Commissioner Randall and some other guy he is talking to by the hanging bodies. I groan at the thought of the old man; I hate him as much as my brother does. The man never shuts up.

As we approach closer to them, Randall crunches a piece of paper in his hands, appearing quite pissed off. "Damn it! This is the twentieth one now!" Randall snarls. "You haven't apprehended the culprit yet, Aberline?!"

I note down as the man next to him as 'Aberline' briefly as his face contorts to one of guilt. "My apologies!" Aberline cries to Randall.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat." Randall sneers loudly.

"Oh look, brother! The poor chief is still terrible at his job." I jab back, a bit angry from Randall's comment towards my brother.

Randall swivels his gaze in our direction in surprise as I cross my arms with a frown. I tap my shoe against the ground in a fuming manner. Ciel simply smirks in response and tugs on his hat, "Nothing new here then. Sorry for being such a _brat."_

"Earl Phantomhive! Lady Phantomhive!" Randall exclaims.

I stand a little closer to my brother and cough lightly in my cloak. Damnit, to hell with sickness.

"Hey, you! How the hell did you get here?" Aberline asks us in confusion.

Randall raises his hand and effectively cuts off his co-worker with a stern look. "Lord and Lady Phantomhive, why are you here?"

"Heh. Isn't it obvious? We're here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog."

I snicker quietly to myself at Ciel's insult. Dear, my brother can be quite vicious sometimes. I notice some papers in Aberline's hand, and I snatch them out of his grasp. He stares at me in shock on how swift I was, "What the-" Aberline starts to protest.

"Hmm, is that so..." I mumble to myself as I skim the contents. I hand it over to my brother afterward, letting him examine it also.

"A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see the victims aren't dead." Ciel elaborates calmly.

I do believe the Indians have been in London for quite a while now. Not to mention the very illegal actions the British use them for. If there is one thing about being human, I am not proud of, is the ability to even force people into horrible situations such as slavery or any poor treatment to another race. I mean, we're all the same. I hope for the day Gandhi comes and helps these people out.

"Don't just...!" Randall booms loudly, ready to start an argument with my brother.

Ciel interrupts with a sly smirk while raising the letter from the Queen to show Randall it, "If I was just a highwayman, I wouldn't get involved. However, I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted."

With a triumphant smirk at effectively shutting Randall up, my brother hands the papers in his hands to Sebastian so he could read also.

"The criminals are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts." Ciel continues on whim still reading many of the papers gathered.

"England would be better off not intruding other countries in general and staking claims all together..." I mutter under my breath, full of disgust even at the idea.

Sebastian glances at me curiously, "That's quite an opinion." he mutters back.

Somehow, I heard him, and I frown in response, "It's the right kind, don't even get me started on this bullshit train of interculturalism in this era."

He raises an eyebrow and continues to read the papers. I peer over Ciel's shoulder, having not seen the one he is currently looking at.

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. Most of the upper-class people in so-called Great Britain." Randall rambles after a short pause.

I stare at the bottom of the page my brother is holding curiously. There is a symbol at the end that reminds me of a tongue. I stick my own out at my brother and he does the same. "Upper class, how worthless. Anyways, what is this mark?" Ciel asks.

"Reminds me of a tongue." I point out obviously. "He's either making fun of us or it's a legit symbol for something else."

A tick mark pulses near Randall's temple at my comment, "He's making a fool of us the British and the Queen! What an idiot! Targeting those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!" Randall snarls in a complete rage.

I glare at him, feeling quite offended by his remark. How dare he make assumptions! My head begins to feel very warm against the cool air, but I brush it off. "Excuse me?! How do you know it was an Indian?!" I shout at him, steam practically rolling out of my ears.

He glares at me back, "Well, who else could it be?!" he yells back.

I raise my fist at him, shaking it, "Maybe if you open your blinded eyes, you would have more options to narrow-!" I am interrupted by my own cough as I lean to the side as I suck in deep breathes. Holy fuck, it is like the wind was being kicked out of me.

"Rina!" Ciel shouts and comes over to me, putting his hand on my back.

I lightly push him away from me as I stand straight again, "I-I'm fine, I'm okay."

He nods, still watching me with cautious eyes in case I double over again. Randall's face was as red as a tomato, looking rightfully pissed off. I feel as if I have completed a task and I smile victoriously. Aberline comes closer to me and I watch him warily, not trusting him one bit. He smiles in a friendly way and scratches the back of his head, "Here," he says and hands me a cough drop. I smile at the kind gesture and nod my thanks, popping it into my mouth. Ugh, it tasted god awful. "So that's the reason you called me out here?" Aberline continues while looking at Randall now with a sweatdrop.

Ciel pulls me closer to him and Sebastian, so I stay by his side like he wants. "A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in the East end. I can see that even city yards don't know what to do with a dark street like the East end. It's hard to identify the route and the exact number of smugglers, right?" Ciel asks rhetorically. He turns to look at me than Sebastian next, "So I'll make a move in my own way, I want to return to the manor house quickly. Sebastian, did you memorize those documents?"

"Yes." Sebastian replies with his signature smile and a small bow.

"Let's go then, Sebastian, Rina."

I follow my brother as I suck on the cough drop. It still tastes terribly bitter; I miss the honey-flavored Hall one's I think with a whimper.

"Ugh, it tastes bad." I complain.

"That's what you get for playing in the snow." he scolds with a 'tsk'.

I pout and cross my arms, "Blame your butler for my cold. He is the one who literally threw snow on top of me."

Ciel smirks slightly, "Who is the one who goaded him?"

"Hmph! It's not my fault he wasn't on his guard."

"Hah...?"

"That's right! I took him down with my body. You should've seen it. Not every human can say they tackled a demon to the ground." I huff proudly with my own smirk at the memory.

I feel a sinister presence behind me, like a very pissed off demon was at my back.

"My lady." Sebastian's voice cut through the air like glass. A shiver runs down her body at his tone and slight fear pricks at the back of her mind. "I would appreciate it if you did not spread lies about me."

My eyebrow twitches in irritation, "What?! I did so tackle you to the ground!"

I turn towards him, walking backward. "Who is to say I did not let you?"

I blink at the notion, not really considering it and he smirks thinking he won the small debate on what really happened. I narrow my eyes at him until I smirk back, "Who is to say you are not telling the whole truth?"

He raises an eyebrow curiously at my reasoning, "Please do enlighten me."

I grab his tie and pull his face down to mine which causes his eyes to widen, "I think you did not fully expect my mode of attack. Because why would you let me push you down, a full-grown demon would not let a little puny human do such a thing. _Or_ you wanted me to tackle you. It is either, not in between." I explain.

Before he could reply, my brother decides to interrupt, "You two honestly. Stop your bickering!" he shouts, clearly irritated.

I let Sebastian off the hook as I walk next to Ciel's side once more. I don't need an irritating demon and cranky brother in my presence. I could feel Sebastian eye daggers digging themselves into my back as we walk. I had no idea where my brother is leading us until I ask eventually.

"So, where is it we are headed?" I ask curiously.

"Lau's den."

I pale at the thought of entering such a place, "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it sound like I am?"

Frowning, I cross my arms, very against the idea of going there. "I forbid you from entering that, that _place."_

He glares at me then, "You can't tell me what to do."

I raise an eyebrow to his rebelling attitude, "You will listen. Don't forget who you are talking to."

He scowls deeply with a hard glare, "You don't get to order me about."

I huff slightly, not believing this child in front of me. "Excuse me? _Do you want to repeat that?" _I ask in a scary calm voice.

He looks away hesitantly until he glares again at me again, finding the resolve to do so. "I can do what I want when I want." he rebukes.

"Oho!~ Look at you! And who said you could do that?"

He ignores me and I pull him back by the elbow, making us effectively stop. "Please tell me where what gave you such an idea?" I continue to berate.

"You say it all the time."

I gawk at him in disbelief, "That's because I can! You, on the other hand, cannot."

"I have earned it!" he shouts back.

"You're grounded when we get back home." I admonish with a shake of my head.

"What?! You can't ground me!"

"I can and I will, you need to learn clearly. Sebastian and I have been spoiling you way too much." I declare as I walk ahead of him.

"You're not my mother!" he shouts behind me and that makes me stop abruptly.

He shoves past me without looking back and I watch his form with wide eyes. His mother...huh. I sigh deeply and Sebastian comes to my side, watching my brother walk away also.

"You are not wrong." he mutters.

That surprises me as I look at him in confusion, "That boy needs to learn to not be selfish."

"You humans are all selfish, it does not matter how much."

I frown at his statement, not agreeing nor disagreeing. "I don't care, this is a ridiculous and dangerous mindset at his age."

"Does he not deserve such rights? I believe you don't realize this."

"What do you mean?"

"The young master will die at some point. Is it okay in human standards to be selfish in that retrospect?" he offers, his eyes glittering with humor and deep mystery.

I start to walk again, and Sebastian follows at my side, "In my eyes, no. What right does one, a child, in this case, get to be selfish to the point where no one can talk back to him?" I explain as I watch my brother's hunched figure. "If there is one thing about my kind you should know, Sebastian. Is that no human can learn without being told a simple 'no'. 'No, you cannot do this.' It helps us learn to differentiate situations and learn mannerisms."

"So simpleminded." he comments with a slight smirk.

"Yet, so useful." I rebuke. I give Sebastian a small smile, "I don't know how long you have been alive, but you have a lot to learn still. I wouldn't mind being the one to teach you."

His eyes widen slightly, and a silent gasp passes his lips until he fixes himself with a blank expression. "My, my, it seems you have enraptured me with your _knowledge. _You are the most unique in many ways."

"You're not the first to say that." I chuckle, remembering when Vincent met my young self. Yes, that will always be an unforgettable memory.

Ciel stops by a door ahead and waits for us to approach. He ignores my presence entirely as we come to a stop as well by him.

"We have arrived." Ciel announces.

I cross my arms again, "If you need information, send Sebastian inside and gather it. I won't allow you to go into an _opium den." _

He glares at me again and gives the demon an order, "Sebastian, open the door, we are going inside."

Sebastian bows with a smirk, "Yes, my lord."

He begins to put his hand on the door, but I grab Sebastian's coat. I pull him back, well, attempt to; though he is quite heavy, so heavy I couldn't make him move an inch. Did he superglue himself to the ground or something?! I unfold my super strength and try again. He budges slightly for a moment, but he roots himself in place again. Goddamnit!

"Sebastian, don't listen to him!" I shout with a growl.

He gives me his signature smile in response, "But the young master commands me to."

I release Sebastian's coat and I recognize I have no way to properly convince my brother to not go inside. Ciel smirks, knowing that I realized that I couldn't do anything to stop him. I glare at him again, "You think I'm going to be a pushover, huh? Alright, go inside and breath in all those chemicals. But once we are back at the manor, you're going to wish you didn't." I threaten with a hiss. I push past Sebastian and open the damned door myself.

I take off the scarf around my neck and proceed to wrap it around my mouth, tying it behind my head. My cough has resided because of the miracle cough drop from earlier. However, the opium is going to make me even more sick quick. Stupid brother. Stupid demon. Do they ever listen to me? No! Why should they listen to a girl who is clearly more intelligent than the two combined? Oh, yea because they're _males._

I continue to walk down a staircase and my steps echo around me the more I go down. I could hear the other two behind me as well. I eventually reach a double door at the bottom and I reach for the handle with a sigh. I don't want to deal with Lau. Opening the door, it creaks with my arrival at this godforsaken place and the smell that hit me was suffocating, to say the least. I cough lightly at the smell as I peer inside the foggy room. I could hear people milling about and men asking for 'more.'

"Lady Phantomhive? It is a surprise you are here as well as finding this place." Lau voices cuts through the air abruptly.

"I'm not here for what you think." I state impassively, not really interested. "But I am not here alone."

"What an awful smell." Ciel murmurs behind me on cue.

"Earl. It feels kinda weird for you to see this way. However, I knew the day would come." Lau expresses.

The room is so damn cloudy, I had a hard time seeing much but the outline of Lau. Eventually, it clears and he comes into view. I sputter accidentally seeing him finally, he is smothered in women. Woah, talk about a player.

"And what kind of day is this?" I ask, feeling quite appalled by the Chinese man.

"Welcome Earl, Lady! Long-time no see!" Lau cheers, disregarding my rhetorical question.

The women around him leave until only Ran-Mao is left, sitting in his lap while holding a smoke pipe. "How you been? Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats. ~" Lau recalls with a smile.

Ciel sweat drops a little, "I don't really care about such things. I have something to ask you though."

As Lau talks, a woman comes up to me and Sebastian, holding an already lit pipe.

"Want a smoke?" she offers with a suggestive look.

I stare at her, slightly disturbed. "No, I'm good." I reply. Sebastian declines politely too with his hand up. I tune back in on my brother's conversation with Lau when the woman leaves us alone.

"The president of the British Branch of the Chinese trading company, KunLun...no. Shanghai mafia, Qingbang executive, Lau." Ciel states with a hard look.

"What? I didn't know you ran a mafia in Shanghai." I blurt out loud, a bit in awe by Lau.

"Hoho~ Surprised, little lady?" Lau smirks in amusement at me.

My eyebrow twitches slightly, "I am in fact, surprised as I did not think an idiot like could run such a business."

He puts a hand to his forehead, "Ouch! The lady is so mean!" he cries dramatically. "I don't really like being addressed as so though, it's too formal. Right Ran-Mao?" Lau expresses while lifting Ran-Mao's chin with his fingers leisurely.

I sweat drop and shake my head at his behavior. An idiot, for sure I think in exasperation.

"I'll leave the East End in your care. The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control, right?" Ciel asks.

"Of course, I have done as you asked. It's the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country."

"So."

"Well firstly, I also want to ask you one thing."

I stare at him in question, wondering if he was going to make a request. "And that is?" I ask next.

"What exactly is 'that' incident?" Lau asks with an innocent smile.

I facepalm and give my brother an incredulous look, Lau really never stops surprising me with his idiocy.

"You..." Ciel mutters with hunched shoulders in defeat.

"Typical of a yes-man." Sebastian comments as well with a slight sweatdrop.

Great, now we must explain from the very beginning I think with a small groan.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As we walk around London, I look around at the hustle and bustle of the people who shop or go to work. What a nice life I think a little enviously. My cold is being a pain in my ass though. The cold air wasn't helping whatsoever either. I really want to curl up in my warm blankets right now. I know we are headed to the East end of London; however, I have never been there before. To simply put it, I am following the gang in front of me. A Chinese man, a British child, and a demon. I feel this could be some funny joke if one thought hard enough.

My brother ends the explanation on why we needed to go the East end with Lau who nods in understanding. "I see." Lau hums. "You want to arrest _that _mischievous kid. Since there are no casualties it must be because he's targeted, upper-class citizens or soldiers. Setting an example for the common people? It must be tiring for you, Earl."

"Nonsense." Ciel answers automatically.

"Nonetheless, we have walked for a long time now so where is this stronghold of Indian people?" Sebastian points out.

The buildings around us were poor and deteriorating slightly. I believe the East end is for the lower class or close to the poverty level of citizens. These were harsh times to live in.

"The quicker we get out of here, the faster we can return home. Let's hurry this, yes." I implore.

"I agree. I wish to return as well." Ciel chimes in.

"Sorry I think I got lost in the conversation, so it seems that we are lost now!" Lau exclaims with a hopeless grin.

I sigh loudly as we come to a stop in the middle of the street, "Great, just what we need." I grumble with a directed glare at him.

My brother glares at him too with a tick mark, "Why you..."

"I guess we'll have to go back to the manor and-" I start feeling quite irritated until someone bumps rather harshly into my arm and side. I glare lightly at the man who smacked into me, did he not see me standing here or something? He looked quite pissed too, but also dirty because all he wore is rags. What the actual hell.

Before I could comment on the situation, he decides to fall to the floor, clutching his side with a pain-filled hiss. "It hurts! My ribs cracked!" the man shouts.

"...hah?" I ask with a twitching eyebrow. He's joking, right?

"Someone come and help!" he screams louder, still on the ground.

People begin to enter the scene with shouts of concern and start to blame me with pointed fingers. Multiple tick marks erupt near my temple, becoming quite pissed off. I wanted to go home, I wanted to sleep, I wanted to read a book. But no, I've been dealing with a spoiled child, a teasing demon, and an idiot who pretends to know something. This cold is an addition on top of everything which makes my temper reach further heights.

I tremble in my spot as multiple men surround us, but I pay no mind to it as my hands tighten into fists by my side. We all glared at the men, but my eyes were trained on the one who lied about being hurt as he stands to make close eye contact with me.

The man grabs the front of my cloak, bringing me closer to his ugly mug, and he eyes the fancy necklace by my collarbone. "Showing up in a place like this...you're asking for it! That's quite a nice necklace you got there, little girl. A noble, eh?" he announces loudly.

I zero in on his hands that hold me closer to him, greatly disgusted by him.

"Rina!" Ciel whisper shouts next to me, but I continue to focus on the Indian in front of me. I know the British treat these people like shit, but don't take it out on me!

He continues to keep his grip on me, and my mind slowly goes blank the more he talks. "Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have and give it to me!" he demands to me.

A white-gloved hand wrenches the man's grasp on my cloak, off with not much force. "Please, do not touch my lady so carelessly." Sebastian quips with a signature smile directed at the man. I could feel Sebastian is greatly irritated by something; his touch sent a weird tingle down my back which brings me back from a cloudy mind state. "It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, young master. Shall I...?" he analyzes afterward.

"Dispose of them right away." Ciel orders.

"As you wish."

The man who pretended to be hurt decides to talk some more, "I'll tell you, all of us here despise nobles. They all brought us all the way to England and then they dumped us like trash!" he shouts in anger, the veins popping out of his head. "All you British are selfish!"

Shouts of agreement from other Indians surround us and I feel a good amount of pity for them. No one should be treated like this in the first place, that's something I can sympathize with. But that does not excuse this man's behavior toward me, he really made me enraged.

"Our country was walked all over by your shoes! We'll give you a taste of how it feels to be plundered and humiliated!" he continues to shout more and more insults with a dagger being raised into the air.

I simply find this a bit boring, even though I feel bad for them. The time will come where they are free from this discrimination. The men around him keep agreeing with his speech of justice and I cross my arms, a bit annoyed. Why was I though? Their attitude pisses me off I suppose.

The man starts to preach about food suddenly and it makes us all sweatdrop. A bit confused the others around him also become so. Where does food fit into all of this?

"Wait a sec! That's not how it goes...!" the group of Indian men shouts and swivel to look at two men Indian men behind them which we mistook for the preaching guy.

"So, yea, guys, we're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians who look like this?" the young Indian man asks. He wore some expensive-looking Indian clothes and he appears to be a little younger than me. Beside him stood a taller man who looks much older, he is super tall too! Like an NBA basketball member tall I think in awe. He even had long white hair!

However, the picture the young Indian man is holding of said 'person' is not what I was expecting, and I let out a small 'pft'. I tug on Sebastian's sleeve to gain his attention and stand on my tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Am I allowed to laugh?" I ask lowly.

He smirks down at me, greatly humored. "It is quite the sight." he mutters back, and I snicker quietly but it quickly turns into a small cough. I want to say Sebastian gave me a brief look of concern, but then I'd think that's too crazy to be real.

The man who hit my side runs up to the young Indian man with his dagger out in a threatening manner. "What the?! You're in the way you bastard!" he shouts.

The young Indian man leans back slightly with crossed arms, "Eh? How rude...calling me such impolite things." he switches his gaze to us as he says this, narrowing his eyes in the process of examining our appearances. "He has butler...you are British nobles?"

"So, what if we are?" Ciel asks with a look of indifference.

The young Indian stands his ground, "Then, I shall side with the people of my country." he proclaims. "Agni..." he calls afterward.

The older Indian closes his fist over his heart, kind of reminding me of a knight honestly. "Yes." Agni replies.

"Defeat them." the young Indian commands.

I pale slightly as this man, Agni, begins to unravel the bindings on his arm. "Your wish is my command. I will swing this fist blessed by the God's for master's sake." Agni enunciates.

Agni moves so swiftly; I could barely dodge in time, but Sebastian helped me with that by pushing me away from him and blocking Agni's attack with his arm raised in front of him. I stare wide-eyed at the scene beginning to play out in front of me. I don't know anyone else who can move so fast besides Sebastian. Who is this man?! The man is even quicker than I am! Not that, that's normal or anything in the first place!

"What the-!" Ciel startles but Sebastian picks him up and tucks him in his arm by his side.

Sebastian reaches for me next, ready to carry me like my brother. But it seems that man who smacked into me had other plans and decided to grab me out of the crossfire. I let out a shriek as he tugs me close to him, his breath in my ear sent the most unpleasant shivers of disgust through my body. It felt _wrong._ He chuckles in my ear and dare I say it sounds husky; it distracts me from Sebastian's fight temporarily.

Some of the other Indian men decide to surround us with leery looks, and I scowl at them in response.

"Looky here, fellas. A noble bitch, what should we do with her?"

"She looks mighty pretty, just what you expect from the higher class." another man sneers.

"I under what's underneath that fancy garb..."

The man unties my cloak as I struggle in his grip, but another man held a knife to my throat; so, I stop resisting momentarily as my cloak falls to the ground. I shiver constantly and start to cough loudly; this is too much for my cold right now. The men gawk at my strange loose-fitting clothing and I take that moment of distraction. I knock my head back into the man holding me and he lets out a painful grunt, his grip loosening on me. I take the wrist of the person holding the knife and pretty much twist his wrist, effectively breaking it.

He screams in agony as he falls to the ground, the other men stare at me with frightened eyes. I smirk lightly when they take a couple of steps back. They scurry away eventually, too frightened to even face me. I huff in response and turn back around to the guy I headbutted. I step on his chest with my shoes which were flats with a little heel. I push down on him with some strength and he lets out a choked gasp.

"P-Please h-ave mercy!" he cries with terrified eyes.

I stare at him deviously, feeling a bit sadistic at the moment. "Honestly, men are pathetic." I tsk under my breath. I put more strength into my leg, and I think I hear something snap, but it doesn't concern me much. "Oops! ~ I think your rib really is broken." I jeer with a slight laugh.

He screams as he squirms underneath my foot in a bountiful of pain.

"My lady!" I hear Sebastian shout I look up in confusion. Ciel and Sebastian stare at me with wide eyes until I see a flash of white hair headed my way. I begin to get on the defense until Sebastian is suddenly in front of me blocking the unexpected attack of Agni. I watch as Agni hits a certain point on his arm, and I become quite fascinated.

Sebastian appears fine though but Agni is a bit confused, "I've hit all your Marman countless times. Your arm should be paralyzed. How is it that you can still fight?" Agni asks and stops fighting momentarily.

"Sebastian are you okay?!" I ask, a little worried.

He smiles slightly which surprises me, "Yes, I do not deserve your concern, my lady."

"Well, I am thankful either way. It's the least I can do."

Ciel breaks our conversation with a shout, "Hey! Sebastian, let me down!" he demands to the butler. "We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!?" he cries out while looking at the young Indian man.

The young man crosses his arms in question, "What?" he asks and turns the group of Indian men. "You lot! Did you actually attack this kid for no reason?"

"More like he attacked me personally..." I grumble under my breath and pick up my cloak. The two Indian men I beat up were barely standing. Heh, serves them right. I whip it in the air to shake off any dirt on it and tie it back on. I sneeze by accident and sniffle, blasted cold.

"Eh? Reason?" a man ponders out loud.

"That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish!" he admonishes and turns to Agni. "Agni! Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help this kid now!" he orders.

We all stare at him blankly, truly stunned by the change is his rapid decision on who to fight with. Is this guy a dumbass too? Wait, where on Earth did Lau disappear to?! I wonder as I search the area around us for him. He vanished I summarize.

"Yes, sir!" Agni replies.

Before we know it, Agni detains all the men into a pile of injured bodies from using his trick. "It is done, Lord Soma!" Agni cheers with a smile.

Again, we were all dumbfounded watching the pair.

"That's right! So, I hope you guys aren't hurt or anything?" the young man, Soma, recalls while picking up Ciel's top hat off the ground. I didn't realize it fell off his head.

"Er, no." Sebastian replies with a slight sweatdrop.

Wow, even Sebastian looks a bit lost in this situation, how rare. "Not particularly..." I answer.

"Also, kid," Soma voices while practically slamming the hat onto my brother's head. "This kind of area isn't the place for a kid to wander about. Anywhoo, I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split." he announces with his hands on his hips. He turns around and looks back at us, "See ya."

What...

When they leave, we all just stand there in a stupor. What did I just witness?

"Yaa, those two are amazing." we all hear a voice from above say.

"Ah! That's where you went!" I shout in surprise as I find Lau looking over the edge of a house's roof.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" Ciel asks him with a tick mark.

Lau smiles and jumps down in front of us, "Meh. Just waiting for the right chance to jump in."

"I call bullshit." I state with a glare at him.

Lau smirks and wraps his arm around my shoulders in a playful way, "Why little lady, I wouldn't dare lie. ~"

I roll my eyes and shove his arm off me, "That's not something I would believe from a man who never smiles with his eyes open."

I didn't know his smirk could get any bigger and I walk away from the group to examine the beaten-up bodies piling high with groans of pain. Most of them were unconscious. I stick my foot out and tap it against one of the men with a hum as I listen to them talk.

"By the way, who exactly were those two men?" Ciel asks curiously, a bit perturbed by their presence.

"They are definitely not people who live in the East end. Also, they also wear pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too." Lau mentions.

Sebastian comes up to my side and I spar him a side glance as he crouches down beside the pile of men. "Somethings not right about that man." I think out loud.

Sebastian smirks slightly, "Perhaps."

"Oh well, it looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the Yard." Ciel surmises with a sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

We decided to go to the townhouse, not wanting to travel back to the manor. I am utterly exhausted; the minute my foot passed the threshold, I was ready to collapse.

I start to undo the tie around my cloak as I walk further inside, "Ahhh, I'm so happy to be home and warm." I state with a blissful mind state.

Even though my head throbs like a bitch, I think I have a slight fever. The snow outside when traveling didn't help me feel any better. My brother appears quite exhausted as well, "How tiresome." he drawls.

Lau accompanied us back unfortunately and Sebastian takes my cloak away from me. I give him a small smile in thanks, but it is interrupted with one of my coughs.

Ciel turns to me with a slightly concerned gaze, "Rina, you should go rest upstairs. You look horrible."

I scowl in response as I drag a hand through my hair, "Gee, thanks."

Suddenly, he crosses his arms with an irritated look, "Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case." he raves.

Lau laughs in response and comes closer to my brother, "Well you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog isn't it, Earl?"

Before my brother could bite back, the servants appear into the main foyer, "Welcome back!" they chant in sync.

"I see you brought all the servants this time." Lau notices.

I sweatdrop at the thought of not taking them, the whole manor would be destroyed. Sebastian seems to have the same thoughts with a grim expression, "Yeah, they would end up more of a burden eventually if we left them at home." Sebastian explains.

"More like there wouldn't be a home to come back to." I toss in. I turn to look at Mey-Rin, deciding to take heed of my brother's offer. "Mey-Rin, can you draw me a bath in my bedroom?" I ask with a light cough.

She frowns in concern, "Yes! Are you alright?" she asks afterward.

I walk over to her and together we descend up the stairs, "I caught a cold, probably from this morning."

She gasps and feels my head randomly, "Oh dear, yes! You are burning up quite a bit."

I sigh and my head hangs in defeat, "I had a feeling."

We walk into my bedroom when we arrive, and she heads into the connecting bathroom. I decide to undress behind quickly, finding it easy to as I did wear a dress, fortunately.

After a couple of minutes, she comes out and I am wrapped in my fuzzy blue robe, "It's ready to go!" she exclaims.

I smile my thanks and walk past her, "Thanks, really."

"Is there anything else you need?" she asks before I head inside.

"Hmm, ask Sebastian if he could make me some of my favorite tea later would be great."

She nods and curtseys before heading out of my bedroom. I sigh happily as I could feel the steam around the bathroom stir with its heat. Yes, a bath sounds marvelous. Shredding my robe off, I slowly sink into the warm water. Holy shit, a bath hasn't felt this great in so long. I get my hair wet and rub hair soap into it. Letting it sit, I lean my head back against the tub and close my eyes.

Suddenly, I could hear chatting outside the bathroom door. It is quite loud. My eyes snap open and I look at the door that I left open a crack to let the heat out. Oh my god, who the fuck is in my bedroom?! Did I not make it clear that I am taking a bath earlier when literally everyone heard me?!

Washing the soap out of my hair in a flash, I stand up as my brother's voice rings loudly outside the door. "You can't stay in this room! This is Rina's bedroom!" Ciel shouts, sounding pissed off. "Who the hell do you think you are anyways?!"

I grab a towel and try to scrub all the water off me in a rush. Wrapping the towel in a turbine, it sits on top of my head afterward. I shrug on my robe, not bothering to drain the tub right now.

I couldn't hear the person's response to whoever the hell is in my bedroom. They have another thing coming if they think they're staying in my room tonight. Oh, hell to the fucking no. I push my door open all the way with a furious look around the room. The whole bedroom goes silent at my appearance as most of the people were blushing slightly at my robed form; besides Sebastian who wore a glare at me instead.

Good to know that Soma and Agni are staying with us randomly and abruptly. I place a hand on my forehead with a sigh, feeling awfully warmer than usual. I could care less about my state of dress, as long as I am covered.

"What is everyone doing in here?" I ask with a mumble.

Soma smiles at me, which is odd honestly. "Ciel will be hosting us in turn for saving him."

I stare at him incredulously, "You can't stay here." I point out. "Find another room."

He frowns, clearly not liking being told what to do. Oh lord, not another spoiled brat; this one seems more inconsiderate though.

"I like this room though; I shall sleep here."

I glare heatedly at him, ready to tear his throat out. "Miss. Rina! This person's a prince!" Finny exclaims in his own awe.

Whatever I was going to say dies in my mouth as I stare the Soma with a twitching eye, "You're joking?" I ask.

Finny shakes his head no and gawk at Soma who lays across my bed. He smirks as if he knows what I am thinking, "I'm going to stay here for a while, midgets."

_Did he just call my brother and me, a midget? _I stare at him in exasperation.

"Then, as a symbol of our new friendship, this Agni will serve you, Chai!" Agni boasts happily. Eww, I don't really like Chai tea, I want my favorite, specifically the way Sebastian makes it for me. "On a cold day, Chai tea with ginger can be great!"

Agni begins to dash away, and Sebastian chases him out the door, "Er, wait. Serving tea is kind of my thing." Sebastian protests.

"Amazing! ~ So, you really are a prince!" Finny exclaims again, his eyes practically stars.

"A...prince." Mey-Rin thinks out loud in an awed daze.

"Hmm, this is like, my first time seeing a real prince." Bard mutters.

Soma smirks lightly, "I shall allow you to come closer."

The servants ask multiple questions until my brother and I finally blow our roof, "Get out!" we both shout in anger and irritation.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Evidentially, I am moved out of my own bedroom into a guest bedroom. I can't even describe how aggravated I am. I can't believe I just got kicked out of my bedroom. I'm sick but does anyone care? No! The godforsaken prince is sleeping where I should be right now. I snuggle into my blankets that smell like linen. I miss the natural scent of my bedsheets in my original bedroom.

I sneeze suddenly and I sniffle, "Ugh, bless me." I utter.

A knock startles me slightly as my head felt really foggy. Sebastian walks in without me telling me to as he rolls in a tea cart. I sit up slowly and let out a small yawn, yes, he actually brought me the tea.

"I believe you requested your favorite." Sebastian mentions with a side smirk.

I smile and nod once, "Indeed, I appreciate you making me some."

He stops the cart by my side and proceeds to pour me a cup, "If the young master's sister requests such a thing from me, I must abide." he states.

"Now you make it sound like I am forcing you." He hands me the teacup and I take it gratefully. My favorite type of tea is green with a couple drops of honey.

"It is an order either way."

I frown and lift the cup up to my lips, taking an attentive sip; careful to not burn my mouth. "Sebastian, I do not wish to force anything on you."

"It is in my nature to do so as the young master wishes me to."

I sigh, seeing this debate going nowhere instead I shift the conversation as I take another sip. "I want to thank you again for earlier. I believe you saved my life twice, or rather prevented me from getting injured."

He stands perfectly still by the tea cart and he smiles coyly in response, "Do not think much on it. I was simply doing my job."

"If you weren't, would you still let me die?" I ask curiously.

His eyes glow subtly for a moment until it passes, "I cannot say."

I sweatdrop, not really finding out much from such an answer. "Good to know."

It becomes silent between the two of us, a little awkward on my part so I decide to continue to drink the tea quietly. That is until my cough interrupts randomly, making me gasp intensely. The tea sloshes onto my hands a little and Sebastian moves forward with a napkin already in hand, "My lady!"

He grabs the cup from my hands as my coughs lesson and I try to breathe properly. He dabs my hands with the napkin and rests a hand on my back. My eyes widen at the contact and I tense underneath his touch. He stiffens as well, peering at me with narrowed eyes as if he is confused by something. I push his hands away from me, not understanding the feeling well. It felt nice, cool, even relaxing I would say.

"W-What is that?" I stammer, unsure of what happened.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean."

I reach behind my back, rubbing it in the area that he touched, it felt as if it was on fire. "What is this feeling?"

"My lady, I think you fear me to some extent." he voices his concern.

I stare at him wide-eyed in confusion, "...what?"

"You tense under my touch and much of the time under my true eyes. It is a natural response to such a thing though as I am a being of darkness."

"Oh..." I mumble, pretty sure I am not afraid of him. That is the last feeling I get from him, honestly. I decide to ignore this weird encounter again because maybe this is normal. For a human to be...relaxed (?) in his presence. The coping of a demon, it makes sense. Yet, he says fear is more natural though. Perhaps, it is because I am lonely in the heart and mind, that I find some comfort in him by accident. It is all so confusing, especially what I feel around him. What is true and false?

My back still tingles in memory, "You're so confusing, a damn mystery." I grumble in frustration. It only hurts my head more thinking about.

He smirks deviously then and crouches slightly to my eye level, "A demon should hide things, no?"

"I'll solve you."

His lips widen and his hair falls forward, "In exchange, I shall do the same to you."

Welp, I just dug myself into a deeper hole.

"Oh yea, Sebastian."

"Hm?"

"Tell my brother he gets no sweets or desserts of any kind for two whole weeks. A message from me of course, and if he disobeys, tell him I'm running away and never coming back. I don't forget my vows."

Sebastian sweat drops with a sigh, "Yes."


	31. Extra Chapter: Happy Halloween

**Hey hey, y'all!**

**Happy belated Halloween! I decided to do a mini-chapter for Halloween, but I've revised it so many times. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. But I finally got it. So here's this for you all! I hope you guys had a terrific Halloween night. Sadly, I couldn't much for my own, there is snow all over and it was cold as hell, so ye. **

**On another note, hooray! We made it to 200 followers, thank you guy so much! Love love the reviews as well. :D**

**Have a nice day, guys and enjoy this spooky mini-chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Locking my door shut, I head over to my wonderful closet. I take out my Halloween costume with a curling smile. Yes, it is that time of the year! I haven't celebrated it in two years, holding myself back has been quite the chore. But! It is time to rise with the festive spirit to be someone else for once. I snicker at the sick joke I am going to play on my brother and Sebastian. Oh, I probably shouldn't choose this as a costume. I tried my best with the resources we have here for the material.

Smirking, I assess the notorious piece of garment. I really tried to recreate such a costume from all the movies I've seen that holds these characters. Not to mention, Sebastian helped me quite a lot in my dreams. I keep forgetting to tell him about those I muse thoughtfully.

Setting the costume on my bed, I head over to my mirror stand. Time to blend in with the shadows. Oooh, that sounded so badass just now. I shred my nightgown off and grab a black powder I bought at the beauty store. No one ever buys this stuff and the cashier was very worried for my wellbeing as a lady. I start to apply the powder on my skin, and I laugh throughout the process. Holy shit, I look like a black vampire with sparkly skin. I did not want the sparkles in it. This might look ridiculous if I think about it.

I sneeze as some powder floats around my face. Sniffling, I set down the powder blush and stare at myself in the mirror. Holy shit, what the fuck even. I look sooo different! Pretty close to Sebastian, just not as glittery and he is more natural. This stuff is going to come off throughout the day, but I think I'll still look good. This took a good hour to do as well, my arms kind of hurt.

Knocking on the door spooks me out of my revere, "Pardon me, my lady." The doorknob wiggles and it stops once Sebastian realizes it's locked, "My lady?"

"Don't come in! I'm doing something!" I holler as I begin to grab multiple pieces of my long hair and comb it back. "Carry on with your chores." I instruct.

I hear him leave with the morning tea cart and I am relieved he didn't inquire more information. How should I do my hair? Should I make it crazy or neat? Hmm, I feel like neat would be good. I decide to twirl my hair into cones on the top of my head. Making two small horns that make me giggle at the sight. I apply my makeup with mostly consists of dark and light red tones. Wow, I am really pretty. Who knew black and red would look so great on me?

After I am done with the makeup, I walk back over to my costume. I couldn't really decide on what to wear. I don't know what demons really wear? I should have asked Sebastian, but then again, he would become suspicious. To be honest, I am solely basing off this whole female demon costume by what I remember. I can't exactly create black tendrils from my body either. Picking up the black costume, I smile at the design. I slip on the form-fitting long dress over me. Struggling a little bit, I eventually am able to put it all the way on. I grab a black corset that is covered in silver lining running in curling loops as decoration and begin to put it on me.

There is a small slit at the bottom of the dress as well and runs up to my knee. Good thing I'm wearing black tights, so my brother doesn't nag me about being 'proper'. Not sure how I appear, I travel over to my mirror stand once more. I almost blush at my appearance, the dress is so slim on me. Oh my god, I felt like I was in one of those sexy Halloween costumes but the expensive kind. I run my hands down my sides to smooth out the creases. Yes, I think I am ready for Halloween now. I don't think anybody would recognize me honestly, well not right away.

Nodding to myself, I grab some black flats by the door and stalk off quietly. My dress drags behind me as I travel the hallways. I wish I could've painted my nails black like Sebastian's but sadly, nail polish is more of a stain here. I didn't put a pentagram on my hand either, I don't want Sebastian to angrier than he will be when he sees me. I should not have used this as my costume honestly.

Whistling down the hallway, I walk myself down the dining room. Sebastian should be serving breakfast around this time.

"AHH! A DEMON!" someone screeches behind me.

I pale slightly and whip around to find Finny running away around the corner. Welp looks like my costume is on point and scary as hell. I grin happily at the thought of being so frightening. Today might be fun after all.

As I approach the door, I open it slowly and peek inside. Sebastian wasn't there but my brother was. He is reading a newspaper, so he didn't even see me yet. Stepping inside, I walk over to the opposite side of the table, scooting open my chair and sit down.

"Mornin'!" I cheer and grab a chocolate croissant from the tier of pastries.

"Good morning." Ciel grumbles, still trying to wake up.

Taking a bite, I rest my head on my palm, "You know what today is?" I ask.

"Thursday?"

"Well, yes," I recall with a smile. "But today's Halloween."

I hear the newspaper crinkle followed by a loud gasp, "What the-what in the blazes are you wearing?!" he shouts.

I smirk and my eyes twinkle, "Hoho!~ Do you like it?~"

He sputters in his seat, his face becoming redder, "You-You..."

I stand up and give a twirl, admiring the skirt as it flows around my ankles. "I'm pretty, right?!" I exclaim with a slight giggle.

"Take it off! Why is your skin that color?! What is that dress?!"

I pause with a slight frown, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a demon. Well more like a demon-_ess."_

"I don't want to know why just go back to normal! That's an order!" he commands with a slightly disapproving look.

"What's wrong with my costume?!"

The sound of the dining room door opening distracts us, and we turn to find Sebastian coming in. "Young master I-" Sebastian begins than stops once he catches sight of me.

I smile awkwardly and give a little wave, "Um, hey."

His eyes eat me up, mostly with confusion and something else(?). "My lady...?"

Throwing on a smile, I pick the skirts and do another twirl, "What do you think, Sebastian?"

His eyes widen, catching every detail of the dress and myself unknowingly. He remains silent and dare I say I saw his eyes flicker slightly. The silence stretches until I sweat drop, "That bad, huh?" I comment after a while.

"..."

"Either way! I will not allow you to continue to run around in that-that outfit!" Ciel declares with a scowl.

I put my hands on my hips, "Hmph! It's Halloween though, I have been restricting myself for quite some time to even celebrate."

"That's not even a real holiday!" Ciel counters with a deep scowl.

"It is! It's not celebrated in Britain!"

Ciel sighs and massages his temples, "I can see why! You look absolutely ridiculous."

"I think it's quite nice, I look sexy." I smirk with a spark in my eyes.

"Se-xy?" Ciel mouths, clearly not used to the word.

Sebastian walks closer to me, his face scribbled with puzzlement. "The young master is correct. What are you wearing?"

I gawk at him, surprised he didn't know what I am. "It is a tradition to dress up as something you're not on Halloween. Can you guess who I'm impersonating?"

Sebastian seems to go into deep thought, actually trying to figure it out. "I have not a clue." Sebastian states with a slight frown.

I facepalm and hold the bridge of my nose, "That means my costumes a total failure. Ah, I'm a little upset."

"My lady?"

"I'm supposed to be you, a demon—well, more like a demoness I suppose." I sigh as disappointment bubbles in me.

A distinct 'pft' could be heard and I find Sebastian holding a hand over his mouth as he stares at me with great amusement. Did he _laugh_? I blush lightly under his gaze, feeling more embarrassed more than anything right now.

I purse my lips and blow a raspberry, "You don't need to remind me how bad it looks."

He smirks as he starts to circle me with a finger to his chin in thought. He stops in front of me again, "In some aspects, you are quite on point, however, the powder you used makes you look like landed in a pile of coal. Also, not every one of my kind is black. The lack of horns is another thing."

Happy to get _some_ brownie points, I reach up to touch my hair cones that were supposed to be my 'horns'. "That's what these are for, as I can't exactly find horns of a demon at a store around here." I point out sarcastically.

His smirk widens a little more, "Whatever leads you to pick such a specific costume? I am familiar with the day of All Hallow's, though I remember it portrayed a little differently."

I scratch my cheek slightly, not sure how to answer it. "I don't really know. I thought it'd be fun. I'm surprised you're not mad."

He saunters over to my brother who was silent during our whole interaction to only find him snooping his newspaper, ignoring us. I doubt that though, I bet his ears were peeled.

"Why would I be?"

I shrug and decide to sit back down in my chair, "I am basically impersonating your species when I am actually human."

He raises an eyebrow and pours more tea into my brothers' teacup. My brother decides to look up at me incredulously and Sebastian blinks owlishly, "You do realize, Sebastian is doing the vice versa, right?" Ciel states while pointing out the obvious.

I stare at them for a hard minute, "Oh, true. I'm dumb."

Ciel huffs and straightens out his newspaper, "That's an understatement of the year."

I scowl, "So is your height."

The sound of choking on tea greets my ears and I've never heard such a wonderful reaction. He's so sensitive about his height.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I made sure to keep myself out of sight from the servants for the rest of the day. Night has approached already but no one is sleeping yet. I snicker to myself as I leave my bedroom. It is now time to scare the idiot trio! While I really want some candy, I rather frighten them first.

The hallways were dim from the oil lamps and I walk stealthily throughout the manor. Where oh where are the servants. I find a light peeking out from the kitchen and chattering behind the door. I smirk evilly and creep up to it. Taking my hand, I scratch the door loudly with my nails. I hear Mey-Rin shriek inside, and I run away with a silent laugh. Hiding behind the corner in the hallway, I watch adeptly.

Bard opens the door cautiously and searches from left to right. "I ain't seeing nothin'." Bard voices with scrunched eyebrows.

I watch as Finny clings onto Bard's shoulder with crocodile tears in his eyes, "W-What if it's t-the demon I s-saw this morning?!" Finny cries.

"A-A demon!?" Mey-Rin shrieks.

I snicker under my breath, holy shit this is so funny.

"Should we go look for it?" Bard asks with a sweatdrop.

"Oh! A mystery, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaims, appearing a bit thrilled.

Finny continues to clutch Bard's shoulder, "I-I don't know."

Bard begins to travel down the opposite side of the hallway and Mey-Rin follows with a bounce in her step, "Let's catch it!" Bard encourages with a grin.

Mey-Rin nods with her own smile and Finny tags along while eying every corner of the hallway with a nervous glance. As I start to follow them, the feeling of hot air being blown against my neck startles me. I suck in a sharp gasp as I hear a deep chuckle behind me. Spinning around, I am met with an all familiar black and white-clothed chest.

I send him a small scowl for scaring me, "Really?"

He smirks lightly, "I thought the trend is to frighten others."

"Your appearance is scary enough." I comment with a huff of laughter.

I start to follow the servant's path and Sebastian walks by my side, "Scary? I believe I am what humans consider sinful."

"Well, that's not a lie. Even when I first met you, I thought you were a freakin' model. Is your demon form just as good looking?" I ask curiously.

"Not even close."

I sweatdrop, wondering what he really looks like. "Oh...I'm actually surprised."

"Why do you say that?" he frowns a little.

I shrug, not really sure myself, "Perhaps because I feel that you value vanity so I always thought that your demon form would be just as hot."

He grins coyly as we turn a corner, the servant's voices getting louder. "You are not wrong. In my world, a demoness would be salivating at the thought of being _next _to me."

I let out a 'pft' and shake my head in disbelief, "Well, here I am, and I am not 'salivating' over you. So cocky." I smirk deviously.

"If you saw my demon form, you would go insane."

"Insane with lust or mentally?"

"More of the latter."

I sweatdrop, "Is that normal?"

"Most of the time, most humans can't handle our true forms."

"My brother did and he's how young?" I mention.

Sebastian smirks languidly again and stops us as he spots the servants not far ahead, "The young master is...special."

"I could've told you that." I mumble quietly so the buffoons in front of us don't startle.

I try to think of how spook them this time. I glance at Sebastian who is still here for some odd reason. Did he want to help?

"Sebastian, are you wanting to participate?"

His eyes flicker slightly, "A little."

"How should we scare them?"

He bends down to whisper in my ear and I try my best to not blush at the close contact. Oh, man, I really need to pull myself together when I am around him. He whispers his plan to me, and I nod accordingly as he tells me what to do. Before I know it, Sebastian completely disappears from my side and I can only guess he is in the shadows somewhere.

"Did you see that?!" Finny shouts while pointing at a wall to his right.

"What?" Bard asks in confusion.

"T-There w-was a sh-shadow that move-d!" Finny stammers with fear.

I take that as my cue to move and I sneak past them as they were distracted. Blending in the dim shadows, I am surprised they did not see me I think internally. I spot a black figure down the hallway and I realize it's probably Sebastian. As I wait on the other side, he disappears again, and I find him now behind the servants.

I stand in the middle of the hallway as the plan was for them to run toward me. I nod to him to indicate that I am ready. So, with that, he touches all their shoulders with some black like tendrils that remind me of my dream. The servants all scream in unison and they barrel towards me. The moment they approach close enough, I make myself known and I start running towards them quickly. They scream again and turn right back around with heavy puffs of breath.

I chase after them with a scary smirk, enjoying this quite a bit. "I'm gonna eat all your souls!" I taunt with an echo by cupping my hands around my mouth.

If anything, their pace picks up and I laugh at that.

"It's a d-d-demon!" Finny cries loudly, I swear I could see tears running down his face.

"Wahhh! Mr. Sebastian, come save us! Young master!" Mey-Rin wails.

How funny she calls for a demon to save her I think amusingly with a wicked grin.

"We gotta' get the hell away from it!" Bard chants with a panicked look as he turns to look behind him.

However, I wasn't there anymore. Bard pulls the others to a stop as they pant heavily from running.

"W-Where did it g-go?" Finny stutters, shaking like a leaf.

They were all looking behind them, where I was before, and I grin at the beautiful chance I have. I sneak behind them again, shuffling against the wall.

Behind them again, I put my hand on Bard's shoulder, "You smell delicious!~" I chime.

The whole gang freezes until Finny runs full pelt down the hallway and slowly everyone follows with screams of terror. I couldn't contain my laughter and I cackle loudly, holding my cramping stomach from laughing so hard.

"A marvelous performance, my lady." Sebastian comments by my side now.

I jump slightly which produces a small hiccup from me. I swat his arm, not enjoying being spooked twice by him tonight. He could at least make his presence known. "You think?" I ask with a grin as he smiles as well.

"Yes."

I bump my elbow with his, "Good to know I am a terrific scarer. I have you to thank for some of the help."

He smiles again and suddenly touches my face, "Some of the make-up is coming off."

I touch where he did, "Oh damn. I forgot I had black powder on me. I'm more a sparkly demoness, right?" I jest with a snicker.

He smirks as well and lifts his hands to smooth out some of my messy hair from running. "You would never fit the stereotypical female demon."

"Ehh? Why not?" I ask with a small pout.

He chuckles lowly and ends up petting my head, "You are too childish. Ignorant."

My pout increases and I try not to blush at the attention he is giving me. "I'm not that childish. Even you have to admit I'm pretty smart."

He snorts, he actually snorts as he takes his hand away, "Smart? You are deceiving yourself."

I gawk at him and smack his arm again, "Hey! Rude! I am quite intelligent I'll have you know! It's just I have to suppress it a lot..." I think out loud at the end as a frown appears on my lips. Sigh, I hate not being able to say things or even correct them when someone says something that is easily changed in the future.

He stares down at me as if he was searching for something. He sighs as well and begins to walk away. That catches my attention and I start to follow automatically. "Where are you going?" I ask curiously.

He doesn't look at me and continues to stare straight ahead, "To go serve the snack for the night."

My thoughts brighten at the thought of food, "What kind?"

He smiles a little, "Chocolate cake."

Stars appear in my eyes and I smile giddily. Screw the candy, the demon made me my favorite cake! "Woah! Sweet!"

"None for you though." he comments.

"Ehhhhh! No, please, Sebastian!"

He chuckles and picks up his pace a little, "I'm afraid I only made enough for the young master." he recalls with a thoughtful look.

"What?! How cruel, you monster!" I cry out with a whimper.

He continues to chuckle teasingly, and I have a hard time catching up with his extremely long legs. Letting out a huff, I jog to catch up and jump onto his back. He flies forward a little, probably not expecting me to cling to his back suddenly. I wrap my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Come on, please Sebastian! Can I have some? Please, please."

He sighs eventually and tucks his hands underneath my thighs, "I'll have to think about it."

I giggle, knowing he is only messing with me. I rest my chin on his shoulder, feeling quite at peace on such an amusing night. Halloween really brought me the best of treats tonight. It's not often Sebastian is fun to be around. I crave for more nights like this, just me and him getting along.


	32. A Spoonful of Cure

**Hey!**

**Here is the new chapter guys. Hope it is good enough! Poor Rina, her cold is getting worse :( But I think a lot of unexpected things will happen in this chapter. Let me know if it's too much, then I shall revise. **

**Thanks for the comments and follows! I appreciate you all!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sniffling, I tug the comforters closer to me. Taking a quick glance outside, I find the moon has risen even more. Letting out a soft groan, I grab another tissue and blow my nose. Seriously, why did I have to get sick? Stupid Sebastian and his teasing, my immune system sucks ass. I cough lightly and let out a sigh afterward. My eyes were watery, and my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. It's so late into the night I don't want to even know the time. Where's some NightQuil when you need it?

There is a sudden knock on my door, and I hope to god it isn't Soma. I had to move all my clothing and stuff here temporarily. More like Sebastian had to as I was too busy asleep. I didn't even know he entered the bedroom.

"My lady, pardon the intrusion but may I come in?" Sebastian's voice cuts through my thoughts.

To let the bastard in or not...I don't want to be rude. "Yeah, you can."

The door swings open and he walks in with a tea cart. Not sure if the tea will help me much but keep more awake, depending on which one he made. He stops by my side and begins to pour me a glass of warm milk. A bit baffled by his random appearance and the choice of drink, I remain my spot as I observe his actions curiously.

"Any specific reason as to why you made me warm milk so late at night?"

He gives me a side smirk, "The young master requested I watch over you tonight."

I smile softly at the notion of my brother wanting to take care of me and I watch as he puts two drops of honey in the milk. "I suppose I will have to thank him in the morning then."

I take the cup from him when he offers it and I sit up in the bed, setting my back against the bedframe. I blow on the steam to help cool it down. Sebastian begins to move it again until I catch sit of what he was doing. My eyes widen when I catch a spoonful of medicine he is suddenly holding.

"H-Hold up-" I start to protest and try to scoot further back.

"This medicine should help that weak body of yours." Sebastian states with a slight smirk.

I pale a bit and set the teacup on my nightstand quickly, "No! I refuse to consume that stuff!"

"You must get better."

I shake my head no multiple times and cover my mouth with my hands, "No!"

He sighs and kneels onto my bed with one knee, his arm with the spoon stretched out. "Stop being a child. You are worse than the young master."

I continue to hold my hands in place and shake my head again, "I will not have that type of medicine in my body." I speak through my fingers which makes me sound muffled.

He simply grabs my wrists and forces my hands away from my mouth. "Please stop being a nuisance and open your mouth for me."

"It tastes like poison though! It's bad for me clinically!" I argue while staring at the spoon with a face full of fear.

He sighs and grabs my chin with his other hand, "My lady, it will not kill you and I can assure it is not poison."

"I don't trust medicine from here!" I object again and knock myself out of his hold. I start to cough again, and I wince at the feeling.

"Why would you not trust the substance? It is made to cure you, humans, right?"

I eye it fearfully, "Yes! But not this kind!"

He blinks owlishly, "But every other human uses this medicine when they are sick."

"Not me! I'm different!" I cry out and turn my head from him.

He sighs again but more loudly, "Fine. Be stubborn." he mutters, appearing irritated, and gets back up with the spoon in hand. He dumps the contents back into the container. "The young master will be most displeased."

"Sorry, not sorry. I'm not dying, I can handle the cold _you_ gave me."

He stares impassively at me and takes hold of the tea cart. "Perhaps, you should not play around like a child and take your so-called 'mature self' more into account to prevent such misfortunes."

He starts to pace away with the cart and all I could do is gawk at his back until he is out the door. What the-was he mad at me just now? That was very strange behavior indeed, almost foreign. The guilt eats at my heart a little bit. I didn't mean to be a bitch about it. But the medicine is this era is not exactly the safest. Grabbing the milk, I set down earlier, I take a small sip and hum at the warmth as it soothes my irritated throat. The night sucks, and not being in my own bed is also a struggle. Finishing my milk quickly, I flop back down into my blankets with a tired sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A gentle knocking perturbs me from slumber. I crack my eyes open slowly, not fully registering the sound. I lift my head up and peer at the door, but I lay back down the minute my head feels heavy. Uhh, no, I feel worse than yesterday. My joints hurt too, fuck me. I didn't realize I fell asleep last night either, it took me a long while.

"Com-e in." I shout slightly with a gravelly voice. I could really use some water.

The bedroom is dark, but I left an oil lamp on by my bedside last night and forgot to turn it off. Though the morning light streams through the door as it cracks open.

"Lady Rina?" someone calls out. I scrunch my eyebrows together, not really recognizing the voice. The person opens the door wider and steps through into the bedroom.

I move in my blankets to turn towards the person more. "Who is it?" I ask roughly.

The closer the person comes, the moment do I realize it is Soma's butler, Agni. A bit confused I stare at him warily.

He smiles at me and proceeds to walk over the curtains. He opens them and I hide automatically, not wanting the sunlight. He chuckles lightly and I peer over my blankets to find he only opened them a little bit. I'm used to Sebastian whipping them open without caring about what I want.

"It is me, Lady Rina. I have come to check on you as you said you did not feel well yesterday." Agni greets warmly.

I felt like I was being showered with a kindness I have not felt for a very long time. A small smile makes its way onto my lips, being affected by his kind warmth, "Ah, I appreciate it, Agni."

"How did you sleep?" he asks while coming to stand at my side.

I rub my eyes in response while letting out a small yawn, "Not very well. I still feel bad."

He puts a knuckle to his chin in thought and raises a hand to my forehead, feeling it. He pulls back a small gasp, "My! Your head is very warm! It's a fever."

I sag in my spot with a sigh, "Great, it probably got worse overnight."

"Mister Sebastian is almost finished preparing breakfast. He wanted to know if he needed to make less in case you did not arrive."

I scowl at that, that bastard! Is he still peeved about last night!? Dragging a hand through my messy hair I contemplate what to do. "I'm not sure if I want what he is making, whatever it is."

I cough and sniffle with an ugh at the end, feeling like absolute shit. Agni frowns down at me with actual concern and it really makes me happy. My brother usually hides any feelings such as concern even though I can tell when he is. Sebastian is an emotionless walking stick and the servants are always overdramatic about anything.

"I could grab you some medicine. We need to get that fever down before it gets worse." Agni offers politely.

I shake my head and cough some more, "No, no thank you. I don't really like our medicine here."

Agni stands in silence as if he were thinking of something, "Would you prefer an Indian recipe for a cold? It is a great dish that treats the common cold back home."

I felt my whole body brighten up at the kind gesture, "Really?!" I ask in awe, my voice adding a little squeak which makes me clear my throat. "What's it called?"

"Masala chai as a remedy for the cold and khichdi is a common dish to help sooth you in these times." he explains and claps his hands together.

This sounds exactly like what I needed! I don't really like chai though. I'll have to suck it up though if I want to feel better. A bit excited, I pull the covers off myself with a tiny smile. "I shall try it! It sounds amazing, Agni! Thank you so much."

He smiles with me until he switches gears and begins to push me back down into the bed. "You must rest! You have a fever, this is serious!" he informs sternly.

I pout slightly but I did not want to argue. "I'll be okay. I need to greet my brother anyways."

Agni sighs a little until he nods, allowing me to get up. He helps me up, especially when a coughing fit takes over. He clutches my shoulders to keep me from swaying, yes, I am quite terribly sick. Seriously, fuck this fever. He grabs my robe for me, and I mumble out my thanks. Pulling it on, I slip on my light blue slippers and we head out the door.

Man, is it just me or is it hot in here? "Agni, I really appreciate you coming to check on me."

He leads us down the hallway, and I follow along although he kept a hold on my wrist to make sure I don't trip. "It is nothing, Lady Rina."

"But surely you must be attending to Soma, right?"

He nods, "My prince is bathing at the moment, he does not need help."

"Ah, I see."

A silence overcomes us but it wasn't awkward. Once we arrive at the dining room, he opens the door for me. I find my brother already his seat, reading the daily newspaper. I can only assume Sebastian is still preparing breakfast.

"I shall go assist Mr. Sebastion then, I will be out with your dish when breakfast is served." he tells me with a slight bow until he is out of the room.

I travel to a seat next to my brothers and plop down in it with a slight groan. My damn head is so hot and stuffy.

I hear the paper crinkle a little and I turn to look at Ciel, to only find his eye trained on me already. "You look terrible, you could've at least brushed your hair for our guest." he scoffs.

I scowl at him, not in the mood for his bullshit attitude, "Did Sebastian follow through with my punishment?"

He glares his single eye at me, fueled with annoyance. "No. Your plan failed as I ordered him directly to bring me some."

I smack my hand against the table, not losing this fight with him. He jumps in his seat slightly, not expecting that reaction. "_Brother._ I am not putting up with your attitude. You will do what I say, do you understand me? You need to learn. When I am all better, I will deliver a very harsh punishment for disobeying me, do you hear?" I growl out, trying not to raise my voice.

He glares back, but it held some hesitance until he huffs and hides behind the newspaper again. Why this little brat! If my mother was here, she would've put him in his bedroom without any breakfast or lunch for such things. I stare at the white tablecloth, in hopes it would ignite with my heated gaze.

Suddenly, the doors open once more and Lau walks in. Oh god, here comes my headache increaser I think and grab my hair in irritation.

"Oh, look, everyone's awake." Lau observes us with that stupid smile of his.

"Aren't I just lucky?" I ask sarcastically while staring at him with a tired look.

He decides to take a seat opposite from me, "You're beautiful as always, Lady Rina."

I scowl at him and run a hand through my tangled hair, "You have broken eyes, maybe you shouldn't keep them closed all the time." I strike back. I really am not in a great mood today.

He chuckles and leans back in his chair, "Feisty as ever, it makes me want to keep you."

"I'm not a pet, touch me and your hands are gone." I threaten darkly with a twitchy eye.

He laughs again, finding this way more amusing than me. "Noted."

I pour myself a glass of water from the pitcher resting on the table. I gulp it down greedily, finding myself thirstier than I thought. Stupid cold.

Soma enters the dining room next with an overly cheery smile and I groan again at his appearance.

"Good morning, everyone!" he cheers loudly.

My brother and I wince at his voice, but I don't have it in me to reply.

"Morning..." Ciel replies while folding the paper down.

"Good morning." Lau greets as we all watch Soma sit at the far end of the table.

The doors open again, and Sebastian enters the room with a trolley full of breakfast items. He begins to set the food on the table, stacking it on pastry tiers and plates. Agni enters after him as well, with another trolley as he helps Sebastian stack the table. Wow, he actually accepted Agni's help...interesting. Sebastian usually denies any help from others unless it's the servants; but then again, it's their jobs.

Sebastian gives everyone a meal beside me as my plate is currently empty. I give him a heated glare, knowing he did this on purpose. He ignores me altogether. I cough into my elbow abruptly and pull away with a sigh. Unexpectedly, a hand touches my shoulder and I follow the hand to be met with Agni by my side. On his other hand, he held the dish he spoke about earlier. He smiles as he sets it down in front of me. I instantly recognize the rice in it.

"I got them done just in time." Agni mentions and grabs the teacup next, setting it down as well.

Smiling like an idiot, I pick up a fork by my side, "I can't really smell it, but I hope I can taste it. It looks amazing." I compliment.

"Oh! Is that khichdi I smell?!" Soma exclaims looking at Agni and me.

"Yes, it is, my prince! Lady Rina is feeling very unwell. I thought a good Indian dish such as khichdi would help her feel better." Agni gushes.

"Good suggestion, Agni! You're the best bulter!" Soma encourages with a bright grin.

I smile at their relationship; it is very warm. I decide to take a bite and my mouth explodes with subtle spices. It is almost as good as Sebastian's food! I hum out my pleasure of encountering such a wonderous food, "This is so good, Agni!" I exclaim.

I take a couple more bites, enjoying this meal very much. It reminds me of homemade chicken noodle soup; this brings back memories of my mother making that soup when I was a child. I feel someone's eyes on me, and I find Sebastian glaring. Confusion muddles my mind until I follow his eyes to Agni's hand on my shoulder. Does he not like Agni or something?

"I am happy you enjoy it." Agni comments with another smile. He takes his leave to go stand next to Soma and I continue to eat the food. I really was feeling better while eating this. I remember the chai tea and take a slow sip. Very bitter, but it is something I can handle. I am beginning to feel a little better, but I know my fever is still present.

Everyone eats after our exchange. It wasn't until a little while that my brother breaks the silence. "How long do you two intend to stay at my house?" Ciel asks with a bothersome look.

"We'll leave once our work is done." Soma informs while stuffing his face with bread.

"And that is...?" Ciel asks with a tick mark.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau persists.

I briefly recall that they were and remember for drawing Soma had.

"So, what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" Ciel grumbles in irritation.

I snicker quietly, "Maybe I should make you spend the day with Elizabeth as punishment?" I ponder out loud.

His face pales drastically, "Anything but that!" he cries desperately.

I smirk evilly and simply take another sip of my tea again.

"Oh yeah! We're looking for a lady." Soma explains with a mouth full of food. I cringe at his manners, even I have standards; even though I do that but it's not to that extent. "This lady!" Soma exclaims and pulls out a piece of paper with the ugliest drawing I've ever seen. I choke on my food as I was mid-bite and start to cough because of it.

Soma gives the drawing to Agni, who gives it to my brother. Lau and I got out of our chairs to get a closer look at the monstrosity. Sebastian leans over my brother's chair also trying to get a look. We all stare at it with the same sweat drops, a bit baffled.

"Her name is Mina. She was a maidservant at my palace." Soma continues.

"This is..." Ciel utters.

"I drew that. I drew it so good that once you see her in person, you'll recognize her for sure. Isn't she a beauty?" Soma points out.

"Sebastian, can you find her with this?" Ciel asks seriously.

I lightly snort by his side, trying to cover up my laughs. "Yeah, Sebastian, can you? You have such keen eyes, ya' know?" I mock.

He glares at me a little, "Even for me that's...I'll try my best then."

I take my seat again and sniffle a little as Lau takes the drawing from my brother. "Meh. She bests you in beauty, Lady Rina." Lau comments with a smirk.

A tick mark settles at my brow and I chuck a piece of bread at him which he dodges effortlessly.

"Of course! She is the most beautiful lady in my palace!" Soma exclaims while clapping his hands together, thanking us for the meal. "Lady Rina is quite a gem too though for an English woman." Soma decides to comment afterward with a slight smirk.

If my face got any redder, no one would know from my already flushed face. That compliment caught me off guard, but I am a bit concerned about his definition of beauty.

"Of course, she is." Ciel agrees with a blank expression. "She's my sister after all."

I flush a bit more, not expecting my brother's compliment at all for one! Oh my god, he called me beautiful I squeal in my mind. So cute how he tries to hide any emotion from it! Wait. Why did he compliment me? The bursting joy in me diminishes to complete suspicion and I stare intensely at him. Was he trying to get on my good side again? Hmph, it'll take more than compliments to be forgiven.

Still, I shall bask in the glory of being called beautiful.

Clearing my throat, wanting to get past this bashfulness I ask, "So, why is this woman in England? If she's originally from India."

However, before I know it the sound of prayers in a different language greets my ears. I stare incredulously at Agni and Soma as a random statue of Kali stands in the same room and they pray in hymns on their knees. Okay, what the actual fuck? So random.

"Listen!" Ciel shouts, his voiced strained with aggravation.

We all stand up and travel to the praying pair. I eye the Hindu goddess in awe. It's not every day I see a different God besides the Christian religions in London.

"What the hell is this all of a sudden?!" Ciel shouts in confusion.

Frowning, I release a tiny cough, "I'm more interested in its random appearance."

"It seems they are praying but that's such an awful, surreal figure of God." Lau observes.

"A figure of God..." Sebastian mutters under his breath while holding his chin in deep thought.

I smile at the sight of the religious figure and walk closer to it, "It's been a while since I've seen Kali."

"You know of her, Lady Rina?" Agni asks in surprise.

I nod as I examine the pretty statue, "I've learned about her from one of my foreign classmates."

"Classmates?" Ciel asks in confusion. "You never went to schooling."

I smack a hand over my mouth and with a nervous chuckle, "What? Did I say, classmates? I meant, um, workmates in the manor. You don't remember them because you were a baby and they quit before you could officially meet them." I explain in a word babble.

Ciel gives me a weird look and Sebastian stands stock still by his side, not believing my bullshit lie for a minute. I begin to sweat nervously at his suspicious gaze.

"It is nice to know the English society is becoming aware of the Hindu religion." Agni states with a smile.

I appreciate Agni distracting everyone in the room briefly with his statement.

Sebastian returns his gaze back over to the statue, "It's just a statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears men's heads as a necklace and happily dances on a man's stomach. That's how I see it..." he describes.

"This is a statue of Kali from the Hindu religion we have faith in as Lady Rina mentioned before."

"So, it's a god from India?" Ciel asks to clarify.

I nod, "Yep! One of the many anyway." I acknowledge with a slight grin. As much as I don't partake in religion it is still interesting to learn about. There are so many different perceptions of it.

"Our Kali Goddess is the wife of our God Shiva and is also the Goddess of power." Agni informs. "A long time ago, a demon recklessly challenged the Goddess to fight him. Of course, the victory went to Kali the Goddess. However, since then her destructive urge has not settled. The Goddess became absorbed in destruction and massacres." he informs all of us with deep emotion settled over his face.

"That's surprising. The damage that the Goddess caused was worse than what the demon did, eh?" Lau asks.

However, he is simply ignored by Agni who delves deeper into the passions of his religion. "Other Gods couldn't stop Kali the Goddess, so they decided to destroy this world at any cost. At that time!" he exclaims. We all sweat drop in response, unsure of how to react to such an event. Even if I already knew this, saying it out loud sounds a little crazy. Yet, Agni continues his preach, "In order to protect this world, the God Shiva who is her husband lay down at her feet."

"Ah! So that's why he is being trampled on. Of course, it's just a matrimonial quarrel." Sebastian realizes while hitting his fist into his hand.

"I bet you'd like that but by a woman in general." I snort slightly.

Sebastian gives me an offhanded look, not sure how to respond to such a dirty comment. "Are you requesting this,_ my lady_?" he asks eventually with a devilish smirk.

I think my fever just got worse because heat encases my face, "D-Don't be stupid!"

Ciel interrupts at us with another sweat drop, "Maybe he should have done it before so many people were killed." he comments.

"After she had trampled on her husband with her dirty legs, Kali the Goddess returned to us and this world returned to its peaceful state. In other words, Kali the Goddess is the great Goddess who defeated the demon after a time of struggle." Agni summarizes and ends with his hands in a prayer stance.

I smile at the story, finding it a lot more interesting than the Bible's works. Human minds are really creative I forget. "She is holding the head of the demon she defeated as proof." Sebastian observes in deep thought.

"So, you say..." Ciel thinks out loud, also noticing this detail.

"If such a strong person exists, I should be careful when I go to India." Sebastian notes down.

I sweatdrop and Agni stares at Sebastian slightly confused as to why he said that. Wait, how many Gods/Goddesses are there really? Are there as many as every religion? Holy shit, just thinking about it makes my headache. Maybe I should ask later when he's in a more complying mood.

"So, I have finished praying now," Soma states while standing up, brushing any dirt from himself off. He walks over to us and grabs my brother, looping his arm around Ciel's neck with a grin as my brother makes a surprised noise. "Let's go out, midget! You'll be my guide!"

I chuckle as my brother begins to struggle in Soma's grip, "Why me?!" Ciel shouts. Soma walks away with Ciel in his arm still, "Besides my name is not a midget, my name is Ciel."

"Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way." Soma commands.

Crossing my arms, I enjoy the interaction between the two. I don't see my brother get so flustered very often unless it's with me. He needs more interaction with others, even if I don't particularly like Soma; he wouldn't be so bad for my brother. Soma may be annoying, but he is a bright figure. Someone who will challenge my brother in social ways.

Before Soma could drag Ciel away, Sebastian stops them with a hand in gesture. "I'm deeply sorry but it has been already scheduled for the young master to study and work today."

I scowl beside him, "Couldn't he spend a little time with Soma?"

Sebastian gives me his signature smile, "My lady, I believe you should be resting instead of interfering with the young master's affairs."

Anger quickly builds inside me, what the hell is his problem?! Seriously! I felt like I was about to explode, so fucking hot in here and the temperature is rising. I flash Sebastian a pretty fake smile, "Maybe you should be doing better at your job instead of standing there criticizing me." I rebuke in a sickly-sweet tone.

His eyebrow twitches for a moment but Ciel breaks us up, "You two, stop!" he then turns to Soma and starts to walk away. "As you can see, I'm busy. If you want to look for that person, then do it yourself."

Sebastian follows my brother obediently until they disappear out the door. I whip my forehead, realizing I was beginning to sweat for no reason. Perhaps I should do as Sebastian says and go rest. I curtsey to Soma and Agni, giving them a brief farewell.

I had an appointment with my bed to get to.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm not sure how long I slept but I want to say it is most likely afternoon. I felt better than I did this morning thankfully. Sliding out of my bed, I sniffle constantly because my nose was plugged up. I decided to somewhat dress myself up and take out a fluffy white sweater and some baggy soft pants. I don't care if they yell at me, they can have this sickness if they want it. Slipping on my robe and slippers again, I think some water would help me greatly and make a beeline for the kitchen.

Once I arrive, I grab a glass and fill it. I should probably go back to my bedroom and I continue to walk towards it. However, the sound of voices distracts me briefly in one of the rooms. Coming up to it, I find the door already pushed open a little. Curious, I open it further when my brother yells a compliant. I find Ciel holding a fencing foil, along with Sebastian, Lau, Agni, and Soma in the room as well. I go inside calmly as I want to see if my brother got better at the sport. I could tell he was really irritated with the young Indian prince.

"I can't concentrate!" Ciel yells with multiple tick marks decorating his face.

Wow, I haven't seen him this perturbed in a long while.

Soma is lying on the floor with a bored look, "And just what the hell are you doing?" Soma asks.

That makes my brother explode again, "Arrrrgh! SHUT UP!" he snarls with raised arms.

"Oh, calm down." I call out to him as I walk on over to Soma's side.

Ciel glares at me next, "You! Be quiet, I don't need your lectures!" he shouts while pointing at me.

I raise an eyebrow in response, "Who shoved a stick up your ass today? Geez, this only earns you more points on why to discipline you." I mention with a 'tsk'.

That only infuriates him more and I shake my head at his attitude; most be the puberty I think in humor.

Before Ciel could yell at me again, Soma interrupts with a pouty face, "No need to get mad."

"Okay, I get it..." Ciel bites and swipes the other foil out of Sebastian's grasp. "If you want my attention that much, then be my opponent."

Ciel tosses the foil at Soma who catches it expectantly. My brother's dumb, why make someone who doesn't even know what the sport is, play? He really is a child...

Soma starts flinging the foil around and I have to back away to not get whacked. "I have only studied martial arts like kalarippayattu and silambam though..." Soma informs.

"Meh, have it your way." Agni comments with crossed arms. I find Lau with his own fencing foil playing with it by himself.

"So, if I beat you, you will play with me?" Soma asks with a slight smirk.

"Only if you win." Ciel replies with a domineering look in his eye and preps into a stance. "If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way."

Soma walks to face my brother provided by some distance; their foils raised at each other. Sebastian backs away to stand in the middle of them to coach their hits.

"Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins." Sebastian explains the rules. "So... let's start!" Sebastian exclaims while raising an arm to signify the match has begun.

I bite my lip anxiously, knowing my brother is only playing with Soma. Ciel is a really cocky brat and I forget that sometimes. Man, if Vincent saw his son now, I would like to think he is proud, and Racheal would be furious. Soma dashes forward with a smile and brings the foil behind him once he is close enough to Ciel. My brother keeps a calm and collected stance which is the right action here. When the opponent is charging at you, analyze their movements and form a plan.

"Take this!" Soma cries with a giddy smile, already thinking he won. Soma's an idiot, I mean I knew this already but it's just more obvious now. He's taking on a Phantomhive, it means a lot to even hold that last name.

Soma aims for Ciel's leg, but my brother does not move. When the foil bends against his leg, Soma stares at in confusion. I pinch the bridge of my nose, wanting to cringe watching this. My brother stands with a cocky smirk targeted at Soma, "That is not a valid point in fencing!" Ciel announces.

I know my brother likes to play games, he is conceded, nothing new over the two years I began to learn about him anew. But there's this thing called karma, and it's going to bite him back for being so levelheaded.

Ciel strikes back at Soma with a small sadistic grin with a perfect stance, "Too bad!" he exclaims. Soma barely dodges the hit to his side with the foil with a shout.

He continues to strike Soma relentlessly but somehow the prince dodges most of my brother's moves in a panic. "What the hell are valid points?! You coward! I don't even know the rules!" Soma cries out.

While my brother's stance is flawless and so are his attacks, I am a bit disappointed in him. This situation is very unfair, and I do not approve of his pointless flaunting.

"It's your fault that you don't know the rules. A match is a match." Ciel admonishes, his lips curled upward still.

Soma barely manages to dodge my brother's next advance. Soma tries to fight back eventually, tired of being pushed around. He tries to block an attack but the foil acts oddly by swinging around unnaturally. Foils aren't meant for such abrupt directions because they are meant to pierce not fling. Well, pierce as in balanced to hit someone with the tip.

"Huh! This sword is hard to use when swinging left to right!" Soma shouts his frustration.

I stare at them in exasperation, _this fight is a waste of time. _

"Thrusting forward won't do you any good, Soma. Don't swing side to side." I call out to him.

Ciel gives me a quick glare for revealing the technique and I glare heavily back. However, when his focus is turned back onto the prince, he finds the prince vulnerable.

"Your torso is wide open!" Ciel exclaims and rushes at him with his foil out.

Soma isn't going to be able to dodge in time and before I know it someone rushes towards them in the corner of my eye. I find Agni standing in front of Soma abruptly with his arms out, face scribbled with panic, "Prince! This is dangerous!"

I saw the move coming before anyone else, more like I predicted Agni would use his special technique to cut off Ciel's nerves in his arm holding the foil. Ciel cries out at the sensation and falls to the floor, clutching his numbed arm, the foil dropping by his side. I don't rush up to him because I know he will be better eventually.

Agni begins to panic again, but for a different reason. "Huh?! Ci-Ciel, sir! My deepest apologies!" Agni exclaims, feeling extremely guilty. Sebastian walks over to Ciel and crouches down next to him as my brother tries to raise his quaking arm. "My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose! Are you okay?"

I stand in silence, quietly assessing the situation. Ciel deserves this, this is his own fault. I cross my arms, content to know he got what he asked for.

Agni is interrupted by a laughing Soma as he grabs Agni's shoulder, "Agni! You have protected your master like me really well. I praise you! Agni is my butler, he's all mine! In other words, I won!"

I sigh to myself, not believing the situation one bit, really this escalated to ridiculous heights.

Ciel starts to protest, but he is cut off by Soma. "Now you shall play with me!" Soma cheers with a grin.

"Oya! Oya!" Lau randomly comments while holding the foil Ciel dropped. "Here you should take reprisal for your master."

He tosses the foil at Sebastian who takes it easily enough while on the ground still with an impassive glance.

"What are you doing?" Soma asks curiously with a smile.

"Ciel's butler?" Agni questions with a slight sweatdrop.

I hear Sebastian sigh a little bit and that catches Ciel's attention briefly, "Indeed, it's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules. However, when the master is injured like this..." he starts while he stands up and flicks the foil to his right. Dare I say he looked quite badass and hot as hell doing so. "As a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it."

"Sebastian, if you lose, I'll personally see to it you are punished." I state with my own smirk. When my family's title is on the line, I can't be gentle about such a matter.

He smirks slightly at me in response, "Yes, my lady." Though his facial expression switches quickly to one of pure seriousness, "Moreover, we are behind the planned schedule by ten minutes."

I facepalm in reaction, not believing the demon in front of me; his obsession with time is unhealthy.

"That's your real motive, isn't it?" Ciel asks with a tick mark as he rises from the ground.

"Interesting this is good; I shall allow the duel." Soma declares with a side smile and hands Agni the foil he was holding.

Ciel walks over to my side as Agni pulls his arm back, holding the foil at a slant with a dead calm look. His position is odd, I observe. He must have learned it back in India I conclude shortly.

"Agni! In the name of Kali, the Goddess, you can't lose!" Soma orders.

Sebastian gets into his own stance, appearing quite stoic.

"Sebastian. This is an order! Silence that brat!" Ciel commands.

"Jo Ajna. (English: As you command)" Agni vows.

Sebastian smirks, appearing quite amused, "Yes, my lord." He watches Agni adeptly as they were at a still, waiting for one to make the first move. "Now then, please kindly go easy on me."

"Here I go!" Agni shouts while making the first move with a lurch, with the foil pointed at Sebastian.

Sebastian dodges with a loud 'hmph' and bends down slightly, lurching towards Agni's lower torso with his own foil tip.

The foil comes to an inch in front of Sebastian's face and the tip of his foil an inch from Agni's torso; they stay in that stance momentarily until Agni decides to switch gears. He crouches into the ground with his hand flat on the tile, bending lower than where Sebastian's foil was directed at him. He tries again to hit Sebastian with determination reflecting in his eyes.

Sebastian simply twirls around, effectively dodging the attack and has his back to Agni suddenly. He whips out the foil from behind and directly marks it on Agni's bindi.

Holy shit, these guys are super fast! I never saw a human move just as quick as Sebastian. I watch in slight awe at the dance between the two. I peer down at my brother subconsciously to find his eye trained on Sebastian intensely.

"One week." I state crisply with a small cough.

Ciel turns his gaze up to me momentarily, "What?"

I keep my eyes trained on the fighting demon and human, "One week of punishment." I clarify.

"What?!" he shouts with a heated glare.

"You won't take me seriously. So, the more you act up, the more I will extend the period of your suffering."

I turn to look at him then intently, not backing down the slightest with my stern gaze. He adopts a deep scowl and he grabs my dress abruptly, "I'm not going to listen to you."

I stare at him in surprise, what is with this disobedience? Why didn't I notice it sooner? This little brat of a brother...

Before I could talk some sense into him, the sound of a snap interrupts my train of thought. Ciel unclasps his hands from my dress as we both stare at the butlers in shock. Sebastian and Agni were still in their final stance also shocked by the outcome. I catch sight of the foils that were still in their hands, now broken as the pieces fly into the air.

Sebastian catches his piece with a sigh, "Oh my, the sword's broken."

Sebastian...lost? No way, it was a tie! What the world?! I think, feeling quite flabbergasted. My eyes narrow on the man who helped me this morning, what is he? I wonder suspiciously.

"This means that it'll be impossible to compete anymore. So, this match ends as a draw?" Agni states, holding his own broken piece that he caught.

"Ciel's butler is also pretty strong." Soma compliments with a nonchalant smile as Agni wanders over to Soma's side. "Agni is the strongest fighter in my city! This is the first time somebody has drawn with him!"

I gawk at both the butlers, there is no way Sebastian has an equal opponent that is _human!_

"I'm impressed! Ciel's butler, seeing that you are so skilled, we shall stop for the day." Soma continues.

"It is my honor." Sebastian replies with a bow and a hand on his chest.

"Mr. Sebastian, thank you for exchanging blows with me." Agni smiles with his hands pressed together in thanks.

"I feel the same way. Mr. Agni has a really fast learning pace." Sebastian compliments. I couldn't tell if it was fake or not though. "I can't say that the results will be the same if you are not a novice."

"No, that's not the case!" Agni exclaims, appearing a little embarrassed.

I walk up to the duo with a smile, "Good job, you two. Don't think I've seen a duel so interesting." I compliment.

Agni blushes slightly and scratches his cheek, then proceeds to bow to me. "Lady Rina! I do not deserve such praise from you."

I blink owlishly, not expecting that reaction. Sebastian grabs my elbow subtly and produces a fake smile towards Agni, "If you'll excuse me, I must speak with my master."

Agni understands and wanders over to Soma and Lau who were talking. Sebastian still held a grip on my elbow, and I become irritated a little, "You can let go anytime."

He glares down at me, "Please refrain from interacting with the guests. You are not quite the society standard to a lady."

I gawk at him again, surprised by his snide. I try to push his hand off me, but it doesn't work. Curse his demon strength. "What is your problem?!" I whisper shout to not alert the other's or my brother who stands in deep thought behind Sebastian not far.

"..." he replies stoically with narrowed eyes.

I scoff and I finally heave up a sigh, "Seriously? Come on, Sebastian. If I did something to upset you, please let me know so I can fix it." I plead as I press my hand against my temple.

He doesn't say anything but ignores me and opts to drag me to my brother. He lets go of me immediately the minute I was by Ciel's side. What exactly did I do to make him such grump? For some reason, it did kind of hurt the way he was treating me. Not to mention my brother isn't the nicest person either right now. Why can't I talk to Soma and Agni? I don't understand, is there something bad about them? I wonder as I turn to look at them talking in the distance. If so, Sebastian is only confirming something I thought of earlier. Could Agni have been the one to hang the bodies? His strength is immense.

However, my brother's voice brings me back when he calls out Sebastian's name. "That guy...what exactly is he?" he asks, his voice laced with suspicion. "Don't tell me he is that 'kind' again..."

I immediately think of Grell with a shiver. I don't want to see him ever again.

"No, he is human." Sebastian reveals with a side smile.

"Oh really..." Ciel sighs in what I believe as a relief. I spot Soma running up behind my brother and I smirk when he grabs him from behind.

"Hey, Ciel! We should compete again too!" Soma exclaims with excitement.

"What?!"

"I won't lose this time!"

"How many times do I have to that I am busy?!" Ciel shouts with a tick mark.

I smile at the sight of my brother's torture because I am such a great sister. I look at Sebastian again and my smile turns into a frown, "Has there ever been a human as strong as a demon?" I ask him curiously in a slight whisper.

"He is just an ordinary human. However, he possesses abilities that we do not have." Sebastian relays with a mysterious lilt in his eyes.

"Well, whatever he is, I am impressed to say the least. Even if he becomes our enemy..." I think out loud as theories bounce in my head. The bodies, no normal human could put them up there without struggles or a lot of help.

Sebastian's lips curl into a smirk directed at me, his eyes now twinkling with what I want to say as delight. "My lady, you still surprise me despite how I am feeling at the moment." he acclaims.

"And that would be?"

His smirk broadens, "Can't say."

0-0-0-0-0-0

After lying in bed for a while, I ended up taking another nap. Napping and drinking a bunch of water is helping me greatly. I wish this stuffy nose would disappear as I find it difficult to breathe. My coughs have lessened greatly. Perhaps, I have to thank Agni again for the meal because it seems to have worked like a miracle. My fever is barely there, but I still felt shitty but nothing I can't handle. I stretch with a yawn as I get out of bed again today. It is evening now, and I wasn't too hungry for a big dinner.

I plan to snack on something in the kitchen. Following that train of thought, I head out the door to go there. Letting out a tiny yawn, I walk down the foyer stairs and keep on my track to my destination. I come to a stop at the door where I can slightly smell food coming from. Pushing it open, I find something so surprising I might think I was still dreaming.

Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny were in the kitchen..._cooking. _Do my eyes deceive?

"I'm dreaming..." I mumble to myself and Finny looks up at me.

"Lady Rina!" he exclaims cheerfully.

I didn't even realize Agni was in the kitchen until he turns to look at me. "Ah! Lady Rina! It is nice to you again."

"What...is going on here?" I ask with a twitching eyebrow.

Nothing is broken, everyone is working without something blowing up.

"We're helping make dinner, yes!" Mey-Rin chimes.

Agni chuckles lightly as he walks over to me, "I asked for some help and the servants said they could help. More hands the better, right?"

"..." I don't say anything due to how shocked I was until I snap out of it. "Agni...you're seriously the most amazing person I've ever encountered!" I gush as I survey the servants helped prep.

He blushes again, he probably doesn't get many compliments. "Lady Rina, I don't deserve-"

I put a finger on his lips with a grin, "Say no more! I am impressed that the servants are useful for something besides breaking or blowing up something! Truly a feat to be proud of." I turn to the servants with a sparkly smile, "Good job, guys! I believe in you!" I give them a thumbs up.

"Mr. Agni, how are things going? Can you cope?" I hear Sebastian behind me enter the scene.

"Yep! There shouldn't be a problem." Agni grins as he returns to his spot to roll some dough.

"Mr. Sebastian! Look! The potatoes that are going to be in the pie are smashed by me." Finnian blurts with uncontained excitement.

I turn to look at the said butler, wanting to see his reaction. His eyes were wide with disbelief and it takes everything in me to not laugh.

"As for me, I was the one who chopped up the onions. I am now preparing the side vegetables." Bard announces.

"I have already prepared the cutlery." Mey-Rin blushes a little.

"Thanks to everybody, we will be having a really delicious meal tonight." Agni states joyfully.

"..." Sebastian replies as he walks over to Agni, looking at everyone like they were aliens.

"Mr. Sebastian?" Agni calls out in confusion due to the dead silence coming from Sebastian.

Sebastian sweat drops in exasperation, "It's nothing, just that it's amazing how you're actually able to let them be of some help!"

"Everyone is a good person who works really hard."

"Yes...they are not bad by nature...but..."

Agni smiles and claps his hands together as in prayer, "Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life. With our calling and life being guided by God. Us humans just need to abide by God's will, naturally and slowly. In order to complete what we have to do." he informs wisely.

I stare at Agni in awe, it feels so nice to be next to someone who doesn't suck the life out of you psychologically and emotionally. Nothing but positive emotions, it is awesome.

"I don't know how to put it across, Mr. Agni, you're a really capable person."

"That's not true!" Agni tries to brush off Sebastian's claim.

I laugh a little, it sounds more like a wheeze though. "But you're like a miracle worker! You're so awesome!"

He blinks at me and shakes his head, disagreeing wholeheartedly. "Before I met the prince, I was an idiot that can be said to be hopeless. What I own him can never be repaid in this lifetime. My family was Brahmans, and in the caste system, we belonged to the highest possible caste that is said to be able to serve God. However, things are not what they seem and the me who grew up seeing my father swarmed by material goods and desires had totally no faith in God. I took advantage of my social status and committed sins every day. I kept hurting people and going against God. That was me whose sins and crimes keep piling up. Finally, the day when I had to pay for my crimes came..."

I watch with some pity for him. To think this man is the same one is talking about is hard to think about. "In front of me who has no lingering affection with the world. The me who has zero faith in God...In front of me who has already decided to throw away everything I had. Then God appeared, he allowed me to realize that God does exist inside of me. That day, I definitely saw a God emitting holy light inside the prince's body."

That...is such a raw and inspiring story. To think that a bratty prince is seen in such a light, I will never understand. I gather Agni's hands into my own, "That is such a moving story. I am glad you were saved, Agni." I smile warmly.

"_Rina." _I hear Sebastian call flatly behind me. I felt a bunch of sparks ignite all over my back and my heart speeds up. He's never called me by my name before, EVER. "Could you please grab me a towel? The pot is boiling."

I walk robotically over to one on the counter and try to hide behind my hair. My body won't calm down, I felt even warmer now that I was next to him. I give it to him, and he snatches it out of my hands rudely. I watch him wipe up the water that spilled over and Agni comes to stand beside him.

"I served the prince ever since that day. The prince is my kind and God." Agni finishes with a smile. "Even if it costs my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease on life. I hope to help fulfill his wishes in any way I can!"

Sebastian grabs a ladle with a disinterested look, "Eh, but the Gods, in reality, are all useless in a sense..." he mutters under his breath, but I could hear him easily enough.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Agni asks.

"Nope, I didn't say anything!" Sebastian confirms.

Agni walks away to continue his work and I stick next to Sebastian's side, appearing a little annoyed. I cross my arms with a slight frown, "Want to explain why you decided to call me by my name?"

"You would not listen if I called you by your title."

I blush a little and blow a raspberry, "Give a girl a warning when you say her name suddenly."

He gives me a side smirk, "Any particular reason why?"

I raise my nose in the air with a 'hmph', "Nope."

He chuckles lowly, "Liar."

I blush more and hug myself instead to comfort my embarrassment, "Fine, I'll admit my name sounded nice to hear from you. Happy now?" I fume slightly.

I feel his fingers cup my jawline suddenly as a spoon is shoved into my mouth. I let out a gasp in surprise as a warm liquid brushes my taste buds. Soon enough I recognize it as chicken noodle soup, but it tastes much better than the canned version and dare I say my mother's own recipe. I swallow the contents happily and he takes the spoon out of my mouth, wearing the same stupid smirk.

"You shouldn't confess to a demon." he whispers so only I could hear.

He sets a bowl down beside me filled with what he made. "And you shouldn't shove food down other's throats either." I rebuke as I take the spoon from his hands.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Neither do I. Is _this _the dinner for the night?" I ask curiously, I doubt he would make something so simple.

"I looked up recipes that do not require medicine and help with sickness. This was the top recommendation in all the books."

I look down at the soup beside me and smile gently. Ah, he looked that up just for me? Wow, talk about a nice gesture. Perhaps, I should be nicer as it seems his mood has improved a little bit towards me. Smiling with that thought, I decide to be a little bold. I wonder how many times he can be surprised within a span of a single day? I stand on my tippy toes and give his cheek a thankful peck with my lips. He freezes at the action and I step back, hoping my face wasn't too red. I grab the soup and set the spoon inside it.

"Thank you." I give him a small genuine smile. All I got was silence and a wide-eyed look back. I backtrack out of the kitchen as my heart beats rapidly. Man, talk about nerve-wracking. Why did I even do that? I carry the bowl to the bedroom with a list of thoughts mainly consuming said butler. I want to stop thinking about him and I decide to shift my focus on ways to punish my brother. Yes, that I can definitely think of for the rest of the night.


	33. Author's Note

A/N:

Hey, guys!

I know it has been long and many of you might still be waiting for a new chapter at some point. I haven't been able to post recently due to being busy with college and lots of family matters that keep springing up on me. I hope you know I still plan to write this fanfic; it just might take longer due to how much time I can spare.

Those who still like this fanfic, I want to applaud for the dedication and for still being here. Hopefully I will post the new chapter with this weekend or perhaps the next. It just takes a while because the manga takes longer to write than you would think.

Thanks for being supporting me, guys! Take care till next time! (I will do a recap on the next chapter 😀)


	34. Don't Play With Your Food

**A/N:**

**Heyo folks, long time no see!**

**I finallyyyy got this chapter out for you guys. Again, so sorry for anyone who was waiting. I hope this chapter will be enough from the long wait and sorry if it isn't. There wasn't much to have Rina be included in on this one. Please follow if you enjoyed this chapter if you haven't already. Your guy's comments are what keep me going honestly lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter y'all! 3**

**0o0o0o0o**

_Short Recap:_

_Rina is currently sick, but she is slowly getting over the cold. Sebastian was miffed with her due to her stubbornness. Agni was treating Rina very nicely, by cooking her a meal to help her feel better. Sebastian was jealous a good bit. Rina and Ciel still had a tiff with each other. Mostly Rina trying to make Ciel be more respectful to her. Soma and Agni are still looking for Mina. Agni and Sebastian duel during the fencing round, ending in a tie. At the end of the chapter, Rina and Sebastian make up. _

0o0o0o0o0o

The duration of the night was spent with me sniffling and attempting to breathe. Basically, I got shitty sleep. I woke up very early because I couldn't take it anymore. Forcing myself out of bed was no easy feat. Here I sit in the office with Lau and Ciel. Sipping the tea Sebastian handed out, I think about the incident that took place over the night. Another attack happened and apparently Soma and Agni were missing most of the night.

Lau scans the newspaper with a hum, "Meh, to be honest, those two have been ultra-suspicious from the get-go."

"Well, I mean, it makes some sense though, does it not?" I ask rhetorically.

Sebastian hands my brother a letter which he begins to open with a knife, "That is true though. I just can't see why those two would cause trouble." he mentions and opens the letter with a sigh; he sets it on the coffee table in front of him with disinterest. "A grudge against the colonial rule? It just doesn't seem likely. Even if they do have a problem with the Anglo Indians returning to England, attacking them in such a fashion is just too risky. Besides most of all, if they are criminals why would they come and stay with me of all people? They are not really all that 'suspicious' at all, right?"

"Well then, it would be pretty neat if it was nighttime soon, don't ya think?" Lau points out.

Letting out my own sigh, I lean back into the chair, "All the excitement for the night, huh?" I ponder out loud.

I decide to dismiss myself with a small yawn. The night really took its toll on me. Too bad I was already dressed for the day; a nap would be nice. Corsets are very uncomfortable to sleep in. Doesn't matter if you are used to them or not. Before I could walk by the library, I end up finding myself going inside. Perhaps a book will help the time pass. Most of the books in here are things I've collected or for my brother's studies. He learns the simplest things but calls it difficult. I wish my school studies were as easy as his.

I skim past some shelves; the place wasn't too big. Just a small house library. I find a history book in the early 1800s. A history buff might not too bad. Grabbing the said book, I travel over to the comfy couch that sits in front of a large window. Sitting down, I curl my legs inward and lean back against the armrest. Opening the book, I begin to read out of pure boredom and a hint of interest.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Whatever it was, it woke me up from my nap on the couch. The instant I felt it, I woke up in a rush and threw what was in my hand at it. My book zooms across the room as Sebastian dodges it with an amused expression. I cough a little from being startled from my slumber and hold my chest as my heart races a mile a minute.

"You! Don't you know it's rude to scare people?!" I shout at him, feeling exasperated.

He picks up the book from the ground and dusts it off, "I am surprised you acknowledged my presence in such a state."

"I didn't know it was you, or else I would have stayed asleep."

He chuckles lowly as he walks over to the shelves to put the book back in its proper place. I toss aside glance over my shoulder to find the sun beginning to set. How long was I out for? Damn, I must have been pretty tired. On cue, I let out a small yawn and cover my mouth in response. I raise my arms up and stretch them with a drawn-out sigh. The couch is not the most comfortable; it's stiff since no one really uses it.

He comes back as I scratch the back of my head, further messing up my hair probably. "I do not think a book will defend you much if it were a stranger." he quips.

I roll my eyes, "No, but it would surprise them." I snicker to myself, imagining the scene. "Anyways, how long were you there for?"

"A few minutes or so."

I raise an eyebrow from that, "...watching me sleep?"

His lips curl upward a little as amusement glints in his eyes, "I found the drool coming out of your mouth quite humorous."

My eyes widen in embarrassment and reach to wipe my mouth automatically, "Eh?!"

He snickers to himself and starts to head toward the door, "The young master said to inform you that we will be leaving whenever the two take off."

I glare at his back and stand as well, "I see, is dinner almost ready?"

He takes out his pocket watch as we exit the library, "Yes. In twenty minutes or so."

I nod as I follow him down the hallway, "Sounds good to me."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The dinner didn't take long and of course, it tasted amazing as usual. Night has descended and all of us were waiting in the study. I ended up reading another book, but one not as informational. The ruffling of clothing caught my ear; I peer up from my fantasy world with the hot guy in the book. I find Soma has risen from his chair.

"We'll be off then! Get some sleep midget Ciel!" Soma calls out with a wave. Agni opens the door and they were soon leaving the manor.

All of us make eye contact with one another and nod. It was time to move. Sebastian left to fetch us some coats since it was still cold outside. My brother stands from his desk to come to my side and wait. I sniffle from my stuffy nose, feeling slightly irritated still because of his recent behavior.

"You shouldn't come with." Ciel states with a stern look.

Letting out a sigh, I cross my arms defensively, "I can do what I want."

"You just had the fever not but yesterday!"

I glare at the door, hoping Sebastian could be quicker. "I can take care of myself."

His face turns into a scowl, "Have it your way, but if you get worse, don't come to me crying."

"You know what? I've had it up to here-" I start to voice, anger backing me up.

"Young master, my lady, I have arrived with the coats." Sebastian cuts through before an argument could start.

I walk forward with a slight stomp and grab my coat of out his hands. I toss a glare behind me at my brother and continue out of the room with my nose up in the area. Ugh, I am so tired of his attitude, his thought process, and at this point everything about him! I shrug on my coat with multiple huffs flowing past my lips. I come to the front door and wait for Ciel and Lau to arrive. Slipping on some gloves I find in my pockets along with a winter hat, I feel thoroughly warm now.

I hear them approach, but I refuse to acknowledge my brother's presence. I am done with him for the day.

"I shall fetch the carriage." Sebastian announces and walks past me, opening the front door as he goes.

Eventually, Sebastian comes up with the carriage like said and we all enter it. The drive to London was most boring. I made sure to sit next to Lau and Ciel noticed my body language. He kept glaring at me for most of the ride. Serves him right, suck it up twat. I almost fell asleep by accident but luckily, we arrived in time before that happened.

Sebastian helps us out of the carriage, and we set out to find the Indian butler and prince combo. Finding them wasn't too hard, we basically stalked the two whilst hiding behind corners. They were going into stores and walking appearing to have no success. Asking everyone on the streets and no answers were positive it would seem from the distance.

Peeping around one corner, my breath fogs up in front of me. Lau's head was below mine as we lead to the side, "Eh, it really does seem like they are just looking for that person..." Lau observes the obvious.

"In this country, the best place to look for news of that person would be in a club or pub. It really seems like they aren't up to something." Ciel states as we all stand normally from our hunched positions.

I yawn sleepily, not usually up this late; not since middle school on the weekends. My yawn makes me cough lightly, stupid cold air. "...There's a lot of people in London though. It might take them a good bit to even find her." I point out and rub my arms to warm myself up.

"It is now one a.m. I predict they will return home soon. We should go also." Sebastian mentions while closing the pocket watch he took out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back inside the manor, we all had to wait to see if anything would happen. It was so late in the morning, that I kept dozing off on the chair. I would tell my brother to go to bed, but this is for a case and we had to make sure Agni or Soma were the bad guys here. I shuffle my position and rest my head on my arm. Cracking my droopy eyes open, I find my brother also dozing off. He looked clearly out of it. I need to wake up before I really fall asleep here.

I get out of the chair with a stretch that did nothing to help the sleepiness. I don't trust Lau either as he leisurely relaxes in his own chair, appearing bored. It's times like this when I wish the radio was invented or something! A silent room doesn't help anyone. Walking over to Ciel's desk, I look at the window behind him. It was open and snow was falling. Going behind him, I search outside and shiver when the cold wind hits me. No wonder Ciel was still awake somewhat. The cold was keeping him attentive.

I fix my wild hair which was tussled a little with a sigh. Hopefully, no one leaves and we can go back to bed. I lean against the wall while watching the snowfall elegantly. I want Spring to come fast, tired of the cold shitty weather in Great Britain. It only makes travel harder also. Resting my head against the windowsill, I try to keep my mind occupied somewhat. I briefly wonder if Sebastian is cold. Can demons even get cold?

Sebastian abruptly appears upside-down outside the window and I jump back in surprise. I suck in a shout and he smirks at this.

"Young master, he is making a move." Sebastian informs.

That catches my brother's attention, but he was still in a sleepy state. "Good, so-" he starts but the door to the study opens and Soma walks in, effectively cutting him off.

"Wait! You...let me come also." Soma asks while walking into the room. "I have been aware for some time that Agni goes out while I'm asleep. I want to know what he is up to."

"If you know he was up to something, why wait till now to find out what it is?" I ask while folding my arms across my chest.

He looks down, almost regrettably, "I didn't think it was serious, but my curiosity has been overflowing the more often it happens."

I sigh tiredly and stroll over to the door, "Well, it looks like we're going out boys. Sebastian prepare the carriage please."

He bows in response, "Yes, my lady."

Sebastian was swift as ever and our departure did not take long. The ride consisted of silence, mostly containing the theme of exhaustion. We followed Agni and soon arrived in London. He ended up leading us to a nice home in town. However, a wall separates us from the home, and we couldn't enter via entrance as there was security standing in front of the gates, unfortunately.

"So, he went inside this building?" Lau asks.

"This looks like..." Ciel ponders out loud.

I put a finger to my chin in thought, not recognizing the home. "It looks like a noble's home. That's for sure."

"Right. Maybe we can finally see what's going on." Ciel states as his breath fogs in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who lives here?" Soma asks, appearing to fret over the situation.

"Settle down prince, no need ta' panic." Lau replies calmly. "If you go in you shall see the horrible truth, you and I...eh?"

Ciel, Sebastian, and I stare at Lau in exasperation. "In saying that you mean you have no idea what's going on either." Ciel calls him out.

"Idiot, just say you don't know!" I berate Lau in irritation.

Lau chuckles humorlessly, "Yup! And what is the fun in that anyway?!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and wonder why I put up with different kinds of idiocy every day.

Sebastian diverts my thoughts away as he begins to explain the place before us. "This place is the home of Harold West Jebb. He is involved in the import of various goods."

"I've only met him once while off duty. He is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record." Ciel chimes in.

"I don't recognize this person well." I input, not that it matters much. The name doesn't ring any bells for me.

"Imported goods, eh? Then I and he are in the same business." Lau acknowledges.

I give him a deadpan look, "Yeah real similar in the occupation skills."

He smirks and puts an arm around my shoulder, "Lady Rina, you're always so cold to me!"

I feel myself choke on air when he touches me and I send him a quick glare, "Get off me, you fool!"

He laughs and pokes my cheek, "So harsh.~"

I sigh through my nose and put my hand on his, grabbing one of his fingers. I lift it up and pull it back while lowering his arm from my body. His small cries of pain brought an internal sadistic grin in my mind.

"Anyways, why would Agni visit this specific person?" I ask, trying to get back on topic.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas. He runs a general store named 'Harold Trading'. He also run's 'Harold's Hindustani Coffeehouse'. Mina's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers. According to what I read business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business; however, it seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the incidents took place." Sebastian thoroughly explains briefly.

I raise an eyebrow to the last sentence, "Sounds clearly suspicious."

My brother nods in agreement and turns his focus to the wall keeping us out, "I guess we better go in then..."

Sebastian bows slightly, "If it's your wish."

Before I knew it, my brother was in Sebastian's arms. He jumps high and over the wall with my panicked brother, leaving the three of us behind. I glare at the wall since I did not feel like scaling the thing. Lau and Soma approach it next. Lau had an easier time getting up it while Soma struggles greatly. I sigh tiredly, not wanting to exercise. I take a couple of steps back and sprint towards the wall. I basically run up it and grab the back of Soma's coat while doing so. I lift him with me, a grunt passing my lips and I bring him over the wall with me.

I toss him down on the other side while midair. He flounders around until he hits the ground with a shrill noise of pain. I snort at the scene and land on the other side gracefully, my ankles vibrate on impact though; a whimper of pain comes from me and I crouch down next to the prone Soma. I hold them as tears well up in the corner of my eyes. This horrible feeling was comparable to stubbing your toe or getting a leg cramp.

"That was rude ya' know?!" Soma shouts next to me with tearful eyes.

I scowl at him in response, "Why are you complaining?! Humans aren't exactly light in weight!"

"You didn't have to throw me at the ground though!" he rebukes with a sniffle.

A tick mark twitches at my temple, "I _tossed_ you, I did not throw you."

"You manhandling woman! I could've been seriously hurt, you brute!"

"Wha-!" I start to protest but Sebastian comes behind us, whacking the back of our heads with his hands.

"You two, quiet down." Sebastian orders with a small glare.

I rub where he hit with a pout as does Soma, "Whatever." I mumble and stand up.

Soma does the same and Lau lands behind us with that grin of his. I sigh and release a small cough. It was super cold out right now. The sound of growling startles us and I look over to find a couple of scary-looking dogs walking toward us. I come to Sebastian's side, wondering how we were going to deal the mangy beasts. One dog turns to look at me and jumps to attack. I freeze in my spot, not sure how defend myself against a territorial dog.

"Rina!" Ciel calls out in concern as it comes closer to me.

However, I feel a dark presence loom around me suddenly. The dog begins to cower while staring at Sebastian. My gaze wanders over to him to see his demon eyes alit. The other dogs follow, not liking the negative feeling coming from Sebastian. I felt oddly comforted by it, but also a bit fearful as I am not completely used to it. It was like someone putting an ice cube in your shirt and it slides down your back.

"Huh? The dogs are backing off?" Soma asks in confusion.

"Hmm. Such cowardly dogs Lord West has raised." Sebastian comments further with a slight smirk.

I grab Sebastian's sleeve with a tug and toss him a smile, "Thanks for the save."

He bows his head simply, "You are most welcome, my lady."

"Yo Earl!~" Lau calls out from somewhere nearby. Behind Lau were two guards, passed out on the ground as he twirls the keys, he took from them.

"Bloody hell, Lau! Did you kill them?!" I shriek and stride over to him in a panic.

He laughs as the keys jingle in sync, "Don't worry, little lady. I simply put them to sleep."

I sweatdrop as I stare at their lifeless bodies, "I forget how dangerous you are sometimes."

Lau grin stretches and Ciel sighs behind me, sniffling from the cold, "Let's get a move on then."

Sebastian leads us toward the door, and we all walk in one by one. The house wasn't much, but it was most definitely an aristocrat's home.

"There's no one here?" Lau questions in confusion.

I could hear the sound of two voices coming from upstairs, "No, there are two people upstairs." I point out.

Sebastian's gaze flickers to me curiously and I raise an eyebrow in response. He stops and starts to walk towards the staircase. "Let's go." he instructs us.

We all quietly go up the stairs and into the hallway. Following Sebastian to a cracked door, I behind him and stare into the crack. I could hear two male voices, and one of them was Agni. I was sort of pressed up Sebastian, I had to calm my heart before he noticed. Why it was beating hard in the first place remains a mystery to me. I'm not sure I want to find out either. Not to mention, he was very distracting, his scent is very..er..alluring. AH! Stop me! That sounded so creepy! I think with a slight blush.

"You did a good job!" I hear a man exclaim suddenly from inside the room. "Why give me that expressionless face? Take a cigar and loosen up a bit okay?"

I inhale sharply when I find Agni sitting on the sofa. He didn't appear to be happy or rather anything at the moment. I didn't recognize the man, unfortunately; it appears I may not be able to help much in this case. West seems very conceited though, I'll give him that much. He was an aristocrat that was for sure, especially with those snakeskin shoes.

"These are grade A Havana cigars. I got these babies from James Fox; he has a royal warrant." the man informs whilst holding one. I make a disgusted face at the sight of it. Smoking is a dirty habit. The man turns head on to look at Agni and proceeds to grab Agni's hand, "Everything is going to plan. In one week, it will all be decided. Only with this 'right hand of God' will I realize my dream."

I feel Lau move behind me and something graze my bottom. My eyes widen and I turn so quickly to glare at him. He smirks slyly and I raise my hands to strangle his skinny neck. "**Die." **I mutter so low, my threat seeping into every letter.

He chuckles silently and someone's arm wraps around my waist. Sebastian pulls me down, next to his side with a glare at me and one more intensely at Lau before returning his attention back to the room. I fume internally, wanting to hack Lau to pieces. However, we had to be quiet as possible and by how tight Sebastian's grip on me was; I wasn't speaking anytime soon nor going.

I wasn't paying attention to the conversation in the room due to being slightly distracted by the handsome demon next to me. Soma suddenly races by us and opens the door all the way. Sebastian pulls my brother and me back to not be seen.

"You said, Mina?!" Soma shouts in disbelief.

I hear some gasps and I tense up with panic. This idiot prince!

"You fool!" Ciel whisper shouts, however, Sebastian stops him by placing a hand over Ciel's mouth.

I squirm in Sebastian's grip, but I don't speak since I don't want a hand on my mouth either. "Ssh...he would recognize our faces. Let's just wait for now." Sebastian suggests calmly and lowly.

We all listen as Agni and Soma talk, well more like Soma shout. Eventually, Soma orders Agni to defeat the other man in the room. No move was made though which confuses us.

"Agni, what are you waiting for?!" Soma asks.

"Agni. Throw out this fussy prince." West orders with a cheeky grin.

"Huh?!" Soma voices, appalled. "Can't you hear me?!" he asks Agni with a desperate tone.

Uh oh, I think with a sweatdrop. It would appear Agni is longer on our side.

"This doesn't look good, guys." I comment lowly.

Sebastian frowns slightly as he sits up, "They are starting to argue."

"Well, back to what we were talking about before..it seems Lord West is involved. It also seems that this has something do with the black market." Ciel contributes in thought.

"So then, this is the Earl's jurisdiction since the black market is involved." Lau voices.

"Indeed," Ciel replies. "Reporting this to the Yard could be problematic. Perhaps we should just go home now..."

My mood perks up at the thought, "I like that idea." I comment.

His lips quirk slightly in response until he frowns again, "That would be nice, but I have another idea. I want to watch West a while longer. This time I will save that foolish prince."

"But won't he recognize us, well-erm you the most." I point out to him.

"Yep-" Ciel starts but gets cut off.

Sebastian already had a sly smirk printed across his face, "Leave it to me. I have a good idea."

I raise an eyebrow in curiosity, "You and good? Those don't mix well."

"You will just have to watch and learn, my lady."

Now I was dying with curiosity. What could the butler be up to? I could hear shouting being more prominent and I peek inside the room. Agni and Soma were starting to get heated and emotional. Before I know it, Agni detains Soma in a vice grip and my eyes widen in shock. This is very unlikely of Agni! To even harm the prince or touch him in that way. Agni's face darkens considerably as he raises his arm to attack Soma. I couldn't believe my eyes! If anything, it appeared like Agni was going to slap him. Hard.

However, a streak of black catches my eye as it zooms past me, making my hair fly, as runs into the room. The strike is blocked by Sebastian's black butler form that materializes there almost. His tailcoat was flapping behind him. Damn, he really got that nice arch. Leave it to a demon to look attractive. It's not even that hard apparently. What a showoff.

Everyone is silent with confusion and surprise until Sebastian lifts his head up. I suck in a laugh immediately, what the actual hell was on his head?! HAHAHA. I begin to shake from contained laughter and Ciel gives a sweatdrop.

"I-It's so funny." I wheeze quietly as tears gather in my eyes.

"Shut up." Ciel whispers back.

"Who the heck is that?!" West yells.

Sebastian turns to look at West and bows with his hand across his chest. "I am a deer sent to collect the prince."

"Using a stuffed deer, good one butler." Lau smirks while looking up at the wall where the deer head once sat. "How is that good?"

"To hide his face, despite how dumb it looks." I laugh out, trying to calm down.

The yelling grows louder in the room and I peek back inside.

"This is probably one of the prince's spies, Agni!" West shouts while backing up next to Agni.

"No, I am just a deer to the core." Sebastian says with a muffled voice.

I snort under my breath, finding the statement hilarious.

"Destroy him!" West orders Agni.

Agni looks between West and the deer in a panic, "Destroy him?! I can't-"

"Shut up! Do you want me to take back my promise! I order you to do this!" West commands, his voice full of hurry. "Do it now!"

Agni seems to lose the battle in himself as he starts to tremble in, I don't know with what. "I...I-" he starts to mutter. I spot drops of blood drip onto the floor below him and find him with a bleeding clenched fist. I watch in worry as he suddenly collapses onto the ground, bowing his head. Oh Agni, look at what you're doing to yourself. It is easy to tell he needs help, or rather the support of some kind. A reassurance. "My God...I only to serve him. This right hand I use only for his sake, I've to choose to this sin of betrayal..."

I almost tear up watching this, my heart goes out for Agni, truly.

"Agni, no..." Soma mutters.

"Please forgive me..." Agni grounds out while grabbing the bandages around his right arm. He starts to tear them off. He lets out a scream and I find myself in awe and in horror. His eyes are bleeding...bleeding tears of blood. I've never seen anything like it. This world continues to amaze me. Agni stands up abruptly with a tense right hand, no longer seeing what he needs to. He immediately makes a strike for Sebastian who stood in front of Soma.

Sebastian moves Soma and himself away from the pervasive Agni. His eyes were still bleeding, and he appeared angry. He made the wall cave in from his punch that Sebastian dodged and broke a chest. I couldn't believe my eyes, this guy is human, right? I felt like I was watching a movie or something. I always feel like I am in a fictional world, but that would be more impossible. Alternative universe rings better in my ears.

"Not the chest I got at general trading!" West cries.

Agni doesn't care about the comment, he keeps trying to hit Sebastian at all cost. He kept dodging of course, making Agni punch another wall or item. The more Agni destroys, the more West cries his loss of the valuable object. I would have found it funny if the situation was better.

Lau moves around me abruptly and I find him picking up my brother who gasps in protest.

"Lau! Put him down!" I whisper shout over the commotion of the room.

He smiles, "My little lady, I suggest you follow me. It seems things are getting a bit wild, we should leave."

"Give my brother to me, I don't want your perverted hands on him."

Ciel gains a tick mark, "Let's just get out of here."

Lau begins to dash back down the hallway and my brother shouts, "Wait! A commotion this big is going to attract attention! You need to bring him out also!"

I'm assuming the order was for Sebastian and I start to run after Lau. He was pretty quick on his feet. We all ran back into the yard and jumped over the wall again. Finding ourselves at the carriage, we all climb abroad. It was silent between everyone, our thoughts consuming us. I feel like I think too much, but sometimes I forget I live with a demon. Not to mention, in a world where I presume God exists. Not that I know if he exists in my original world either.

I sigh silently to myself, too much is going on tonight.

We arrive back at the manor and we all gather in something equivalent to a living room. I could tell my brother is still pondering over everything that happened. Soma appears depressed and Lau the same as usual. We were all waiting on tea which Sebastian is preparing. It didn't take long for him to bring in the beverage and hands us all a cup.

I wasn't thirsty particularly though, so I set it on the coffee table in front of us. "So...are we going to talk about how Agni demolished a whole room? It was like he had superpowers." I mention.

"It was incredible, he was beyond human." Ciel adds on.

"It's called Samadhi. Anyone with it has that power." Soma informs with an impassive look.

I tilt my head in wonder, "Samadhi?" I ask.

"It's to do with their religion. It's like entering a type of trance, isn't it?" Sebastian questions out loud. "Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings of the past called upon Oden. The Holy knights and the crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh." he explains with a dark look. "For Agni also...his belief in his one true God Soma allows him to use such a power. Something we could never obtain, bred from love and belief. The power of 'faith'." he finishes with a smile and a hand to his chest.

He looks at my brother with a smirk and Ciel doesn't seem to care. I frown to myself, only reminded of my brothers' predicament. I would swap places with him in a heartbeat. I doubt that is allowed though, that would be breaking the 'contract'.

"Such deep emotions, the will to attach to someone like that..." I mutter to myself. _It just shows how much Agni is willing to sacrifice to appease Soma; even if that means to backstab._

Soma sits up next to me, his head bowed low. "Then tell me why...did he betray me?" he asks. The tea sitting on the table is wiped away in a flash as Soma tosses it in anger. Being next to him makes some of the tea splatters on me. Since it was fresh, I let out a whine in pain some of it burns my skin where it seeps in through my dress. It got in my hair too a little.

"How did he leave me behind so easily?!" Soma cries.

I slowly become pissed off from the tea and his childish out lashes.

"You..." Ciel starts.

"Why?!" Soma interrupts. "Why is it that everyone around me vanishes?!" he shouts. "Why...why..."

He is breathing heavily and stands quickly, only to run out of the room. Sebastian walks over to me with a hand towel.

"My lady, are you alright?" he asks.

I take the towel from him in irritation, "Somewhat."

I start to dab the spots where the tea slowly stains my dress. I didn't see a piece of china that landed on my dress and accidentally cut my finger. "Ow!" I cry in pain. I put my finger in my mouth and wait for the bleeding to stop.

Sebastian's eyes linger on my hand until he focuses on the tea set on the floor. "The Haviland tea set that I went into the trouble of picking out for the young master..." he mutters in disappointment. "I guess I should teach him some manners."

I decide to get up, now in a need to change into new clothes. "I'll follow you up."

Sebastian nods and I turn to my brother before I leave, "Behave." I tell him with a pointed look.

He scowls, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

I leave the room with a sigh, the cut on my finger throbbing annoyingly. Sebastian is a bit ahead of me, so I decide to jog up to his side.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him.

He smirks, "As I said earlier."

"Basically, criticize him then?"

"It will be a lesson."

"I want to guess it is a lesson about life."

"Something like that."

I shake my head, "Knowing you, it will be harsh."

"What you humans consider harsh, makes me wonder about your intelligence."

I gap at him, "Hey, our brains work differently from yours. Mister, I can see in the dark because that is how I was built."

His gaze flickers down to me, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "It must be hard to live as such a pathetic species."

I smack his arm hard for that one, "Woah-okay. Sorry for being so uncool like you! It must be fun to make fun of what you eat, huh."

"You humans do it too, that is hypocritical of you."

"I-…" I scowl at the ground. "Touche. However! My food doesn't understand what I'm saying!"

He stops suddenly and I stop after a couple of steps in confusion. He did not look particularly happy, but when was he ever? "What?" I ask.

"I don't understand."

"Wow, that's a first."

He frowns next and steps closer to me, his demon eyes flickering to life. "You confuse me to a point of no understanding at moments. Like this for instance."

I stare into his eyes, being lost in the unique color. "A conversation confuses you?"

"More like the context of it. You should at least show an ounce of fear, no matter how comfortable you may be around me."

My eyes widen in surprise, as he is pointing out something obvious. I should be at least a little scared. Though I cannot find an inch of fear. I gulp, unsure of why. Why I am like this? Does it have to do with me being open? Open to all possibilities? I am more scared of being lost forever. Lost and alone in a world that isn't even mine. A demon is pretty frightening, I am no idiot. That isn't my only fear, I fear to lose the rest of this family I built in this world. I'm even scared of losing Sebastian. One day, I could disappear from this world, just like my other one.

I didn't notice I was trembling from my thoughts and emotions. My hands were clammy too. "You're desires and nature are not the thing that frightens me. I have more pressing concerns to deal with."

His eyes widen, returning to their human state. "What in the world could be more fearful than a demon?"

"...life? My life? My brothers? I don't know how long I will be here."

His eyebrows dip in confusion as he grabs my arm as if the action would help him understand better. "Please explain."

I bow my head sadly and I try to take my arm away from him; but he tightens his grip, almost painfully. "I can't."

"All you humans keep secrets. I have an easy time knowing what kind. Dark and foolish ones. However, all I get is emotional feedback from you, just a hint, never a _taste."_

"You should leave me be, Sebastian. I am not worth the energy to even understand."

He pulls me into him and my body crashes into his. I gasp softly in shock, not expecting him to do this. He grabs my chin aggressively; his demon eyes are back and very close to my own face. Something grasps my heart, but I don't know what. Shivers run up and down my back in a manner I do not fathom reasoning. I like the feeling...but that is what concerns me.

"Let...let me go." I mutter pathetically.

"I want to know, what it is about you that entrances me so much."

I freeze, not sure how to take that. Can he tell that I'm different? I mean, it would make sense from all his comments and glances. Why he didn't exactly like me at first. This is dangerous, I need to getaway.

"_Can I have a taste? Just a sip."_ he mutters darkly.

I notice how sharp his teeth are and I pale a little. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. His gaze was devouring me, I could tell he was hungry. Is this what Sebastian hides? His predatory behavior, to this extent. My cheeks flush under such an intense look, I can't even describe what I am feeling. I think I'm scared, but also excited. WHY AM I EXCITED?! I scream in my head.

"W-Why...are you asking if you can?" I question breathily.

I think he was shocked by my question before his face is back to a blank look. He tosses me to the side, into the wall. I let out a cry in pain and rub my back from the movement. When I look up again, he's gone.

…did I just dream that? Maybe I should really get some sleep. I rub my back slowly as I walk towards my bedroom. I've never seen Sebastian like that before. Did I want to see more? It's another side to him. A side I wasn't sure about. I don't trust myself around him I note. I'm crazy enough to even want to believe a demon. I sigh loudly and scratch my head, my brain filled to the brim with pent up frustration and curiosity. It was time to finally sleep.


	35. A Little Thing Called Love

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Here is a _very_**** long chapter for you guys. I had a lot of debate about what to put in here and decided to spoil y'all.**

**Trust me there is so much going on in this chapter and I hope you love it!**

**I enjoy your guy's theories every time you post them in the comments. I have a lot planned for Rina. **

**Enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts in the comments!**

**Thanks! **

**0o0o0o0o**

Dragging myself through the hallways, I wander to the kitchen in hopes to find something to eat. Perhaps, something light in mind. I slept in later than I originally wanted to, but that is because of being up so late at night. I'm used to a regular schedule of rising early and sleep early. I usually wake up early in the mornings to work out, although I am not really feeling the need to today. After that 'mishap' with Sebastian last night, it took me a long while to fall to sleep.

Walking down the stairs, I spot the servants heading toward the kitchen as well. Following them, I finally catch up to them as they hang by the door to it. I didn't notice the smell right away, but it eventually hit my nose. There was a heavy scent of spices in the air. It made my head hurt a little. I couldn't smell them that well either because of my stuffy nose. My cold is slowly going away, but last night I couldn't stop random shivers from disturbing my rest.

I watch the servants go inside, chatting to Sebastian I presume. I halt in my step, not sure if I want to enter a room with the demon. Last night had me feeling a bunch of things, and one of them right now was awkwardness. Did I really want to face him?

Steeling my nerves, I continue to walk towards the kitchen until I walk inside.

"What are you cooking this morning?" Bard asks tiredly.

"Curry," Sebastian replies monotonously. His back is to all of us, so he doesn't know I am here.

"Oh, that's a rare choice for you. What kind of curry will it be then?"

"Prince Soma is here also, so I am thinking of making chicken curry. I have rarely cooked it because of the young master."

I tilt my head in confusion, wondering why on Earth he would be making curry at this early hour. Not that curry isn't good, it has a lot of spice. I never had a problem with spicy foods, but sometimes too hot is too much for me. I find myself craving spicy chicken wings and I wallow in sadness knowing it doesn't exist yet. I trudge into the kitchen at that note, the beginning of this day already making me nostalgic.

"Oh! Good morning, Miss. Rina!" Mey-Rin says.

I give her a tired smile, "Mornin'."

Finny smiles at me as he grabs a roll from nearby, "Good morning!"

He gives me a piece and heads over to the servant's table. I follow and sit across from him. I grab some jam that is left out on the table and spread it on my roll. It looks like it could be strawberry from the color. I feel a heavy gaze on me and find Sebastian staring. His face held a frown, his grip tight on the wooden ladle he was holding.

I stare back, not giving up this ridiculous staring contest.

"My lady, I believe I have told you not to come in here. It is not proper."

I take a bite out of the roll, "And I don't care." I say with my mouth full.

His eyebrow twitches, "A young lady should care about her reputation."

I snort, actually snort after swallowing the bread. I let out a breathless laugh, finding this amusing. "No one cares about me besides who lives in this household and connecting family outside of it."

Bard sits down next to me and slings an arm across my shoulders. He brings me close with a goofy grin, "This is why I like ya'! So different from most of those boring women out there."

A smug feeling comes over me and I smirk, "See even Bard likes how I behave!"

Sebastian sweat drops and goes over the island, preparing more ingredients for the curry. "That is because Bard is uncultured."

I shut my mouth before another laugh leaves it. Bard didn't look particularly happy as he gets off me, "What did you say?!" he snarls to Sebastian.

My body shakes, the insult clever on the demon's part. "Isn't that saying most men are uncultured then?" I hint with a devious smile.

Bard gawks at me, "Not you too!" he groans.

I laugh, a laugh that felt nice to release. All pent-up stress leaves me as I heave. I wipe at my eye; it is becoming tearful. "Oh, you guys, you really gullible. You men, don't know how to take a joke."

Finnian laughs with me, "Bard your face! Hah!"

"It's too early in the morning for these insults!" Bard cries.

Mey-Rin pats Bard's head while walking by, "Cheer up!"

I snicker and take another bite out of my bread with a smile, "Today might not be so bad after all."

My eyes wander over to Sebastian, but it seems he has blocked any noise out. He is very concentrated on the dish he was making. It is probably best to ignore him; I think he needs a break from my weird self. My smile turns a bit sad, knowing I was an oddball in this world. I don't fit in, like a puzzle piece. Wanting to belong, but not quite fitting either. I make the picture appear messed up. I sigh through my nose and eat the rest of my roll.

I eventually leave when Mey-Rin exits the kitchen, not wanting to be next to Sebastian for so long. Feeling a bit rejuvenated, I decide I might workout. To pass time would be great until lunch is served. I presume our lunch is curry, not my top choice. Jogging down the hallway and eventually up the stairs, I skip down to the bedroom I was staying in. Soma was still sleeping in mine, dumb child. Opening the door, I walk over to my dresser and take out my pre-customized clothing. I shred my nightgown off and slide on panties along with a bra.

The bra wasn't wired since Nina had quite a hard time figuring out to implement it into the design. I prefer it unwired though. Sliding on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, I slip on some tights and socks afterward. I slide on my shoes, something like gym shoes but not as well, great. Not even close to those types of shoes, but they were bendy and that's all I needed. Next, I tie my hair up into a ponytail and clip back any fringe. Satisfied with my outfit, I grab my cloak to hide my indecent appearance. Tying the string on in front of my chest, I exit the bedroom.

Jogging around the corner, I almost crash into my brother next to the stairs.

"Ah!"

Ciel turns to look behind him and gives me a curious look, "Why are you running?"

I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment, "I'm about to go training in the yard."

"Oh, I see."

I move around him, wanting to get this work out finished with.

"Wait-" he says abruptly.

"What?"

His face remains inexpressive, his single eye stern though. "I don't understand why you continue to exercise."

"I thought we went over this already."

He sighs and starts to walk down the stairs, "You shouldn't have to push yourself. I have Sebastian to protect me, so you needn't worry anymore."

I follow him naturally, feeling a little annoyed. "You forget something."

"Which is?"

"Who is there to protect me?" I ask.

His eye widens, not expecting that question most likely. "That-It would be me, obviously."

"You know that can't happen."

"I can order Sebastian to protect you. I'll even lower myself to pulling out my pistol if something ever happens to you."

We reach the last step and stop to look at each other on the bottom. "What if, there's a situation where you and I are both in danger. What then, brother?" I ask with a serious look.

His eye widens again, not sure in what though. "..."

"You know that Sebastian _has _to protect you, right?"

"I-…" Ciel starts but stops himself.

"This is why I train because you can't be there for me no matter how much you try. One day it will be me against the enemy whether I like it or not. I put myself through this for multiple reasons. I need you to understand, Feni."

He grits his teeth angrily, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

I smile, finding his protective behavior cute. "Don't worry, I'll hurt them first." I smile softly and pat his head lovingly.

"Rina..."

I begin to walk off with a wave, "Have someone fetch me for lunch, okay?"

Heading toward the front doors, chilly wintery air hits me in the face. I'm going to freeze my ass off in the cold. I can already feel the cold bite my ankles when I walk down the stairs to the yard. I might keep my cloak on for this one. I start by stretching a little bit and eventually take off into a brisk job. The cold air makes my cheeks sting as I ran for a good while. I basically run the property lines which is really far. Then I'll run back, I do this a couple of times until I get tired of running.

I stop halfway in the back yard, panting from the exertion. This was nothing though, easy work. It just gets the heart pumping and my brain wakes up from it. Catching my breath, I shred my cloak, becoming too warm. The weather's chill feeling nice and cooling me down a little. I wipe the tiny bit of sweat near my temple with the back of my hand before I start to do a series of workouts. From jumping jacks to crunches, to planks, and to finding a tree to do pull-ups on with a branch. I could feel my abs working out and the hamstrings in my thighs tightening as I count each pull up.

Once I reach one hundred, I drop to the ground with a relieved sigh. A tree branch is not comfortable to hang off of. I don't know how our ancestors did it so easily. Then again, I think and stare down at my pulsing red hands; evolution is amazing in itself. I don't understand how Sebastian sees us. I mean, I admit humans are pretty stupid, but we are also geniuses. I don't see the demon's discovering the internet sooner than a human. I don't see demons traveling to the moon either. So, what is it that makes us so hate worthy? I get we are a food source for his kind, but in all retrospect, all they have is a better physical system and magic powers.

This question lingers on my mind for a long while as I start to beat up a training dummy in the forest. Not even Sebastian knows I set this up here, or so I think. I try to act as if this were an enemy, the rice in it crackles with each direct hit.

Another thought pops into my head when I sidekick the dummy in the face. _Why don't humans and demons work together? Along with Grim Reapers. _

It would make sense to combine all races. The amount of power in this world, the many imaginative ideas would be extraordinary. There would be so much to accomplish. Every side will gain something in return. I wonder if this happens in the future here, so many outcomes. My big brain can't handle it almost. This would be a great story to write, I think. Perhaps, I should write a novel about it.

I step back from the dummy, just staring at it. I thought my world was confusing, but this one is more confusing and unstable. For Christ's sake, my brother is in a contract with a demon!

"My lady," Sebastian calls out.

I freeze automatically, I didn't notice him there for once. Probably too invested with my thoughts. I give him a wide-eyed look; it was like he knows when I think about him. The idiot is going to make me die from a heart attack one day.

"W-What is it?" I ask with a slight stutter.

"Lunch will be served in an hour."

I nod and drag a hand through my hanging fringe, "Be there soon then."

He starts to turn to leave, however, he stops mid-way and gives a one over my sweaty and exposed appearance. The cold wind makes his long bangs sway. "I question your mental state to be wearing such a...unladylike outfit."

I look down at my legs, which the tights hug them. "Do you expect me to be exercising in a corset?"

He frowns a little, "No but there are dresses for such movement."

I huff and cross my arms, "Must you judge everything I wear? Why does a demon care?"

"I am thinking of your reputation as a woman in human society. It would not due to lower my lords if you were seen in such a state."

"Ah, I see now. Makes sense," I state as I walk closer to him. "...however, I will continue to do what I want. I deserve that much."

"That's quite selfish of you."

I scowl at him, "If you went through the shit I had to go through; you would wish you were never born in the first place!" I shout.

It took me a minute to realize what I just said. My face pales and I gulp, some tears were starting to cloud my eyes. I can't believe I just said that in front of him. No, actually I can't believe I even said that. I thought I stopped thinking like that. I guess old habits stick after all.

His eyes were wide until he becomes impassive again, "Whatever you have experienced can be no worse than the young master."

His statement left me stunned, he started to leave fully and walk away from me. I start to get flashbacks, all the trauma, everything I kept buried for the longest time. This is how I survived in a world I did not know. I want to forget anything correlated with how my experience was like during those first few months before Vincent found me. On the verge of dying from starvation. It was a literal hell for a thirteen-year-old.

I start to feel angry at him for insinuating my past. I understand my brother went through some shit, but that doesn't mean mine couldn't be any worse! I grit my teeth as I start to dash after Sebastian. I'm about to teach this asshole a fucking lesson. He knew I was coming; I didn't bother to conceal my emotions nor my footsteps. He effectively dodges a punch I threw at him. He stands to the side, appearing somewhat irritated but hidden under a blank mask.

"Y-You...You don't get to judge me!"

"I am not judging, I am assessing. And you, my lady, are a conundrum."

I march up to him, "You still don't get the right to make assumptions about me! I don't care how confusing I am to you!"

He gives me a closed eye smile, finding something out of this humorous. "My lady, as I stated last night, you are merely exotic food to me."

I grab the lapels of his jacket, fisting the fabric with great strength. My heart starts to hurt to a considerable degree. Hearing him say that hurts. All I am is food to him. And what do you to food? You play with it; like a child. He's playing with me. No. He has been playing with me from the start. I may surprise him here and there, but in the end, I am a meal he could devour one day. For some reason, it took me this long to notice. Declaring we are friends, is like saying a cow is my friend to him. I see now, why demons and humans would never be friends.

There would be too much tension. Demons would consume the humans out of gluttony; all the while finding the thought of being 'friends' entertaining.

My grip slacks a little during my internal monologue of the situation. My back and heartache to a horrible degree. I wanted to cry from these realizations.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. My anger fully receding into the inner depths of my mind.

He seems taken aback, his face clearly showing it. "What are you apologizing for?"

I smile sadly and let go of him, my hands falling to my sides. I think I realize why I was feeling such things around Sebastian beforehand. Ah, I'm really an idiot. I couldn't stop a tear from escaping, and I wipe it away quickly. I'm pathetic, crying in front of a demon; he's watching his food break down. His favorite plaything, he probably gets a sick joy out of watching too. Like a proper demon would.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." I say in a strained voice, a painful smile touching my lips.

He appears very lost as if he didn't understand. I must have done a good job of hiding how I feel about him. I would think Sebastian would know when a woman has fallen in love with him. I know he is most likely older than me, by a long while. He knows what a woman who likes a guy looks like. I would assume anyway, appearing so handsome. Lust is a demonic trait is it not? It makes more sense thinking about it like so.

"I'm afraid you have confused me more."

I smile again, as some tears brush my cheek in attempts to maybe calm down. "D-Don't...worry about it. I'm fine or will be."

He raises an eyebrow at my statement and leans down, his figure taller than me. "You forget I am able to tell when a person is lying. And my lady, I believe you are doing so not only to me but yourself as well."

"Why would you care if I was?"

He falls silent after that, his eyes examining my face.

I force myself to stop crying. Hopefully, now, I can worm my way out of this hole I dug myself. I shouldn't love a demon, that's so stupid. Especially someone who is going to eat my brother one day. Someone who is truly evil and kills people for joy.

I brush past him as I try to collect my bearings. I grab my cloak that hung on a tree nearby and put it on as I walk away. I could feel his eyes on my back and I still couldn't stop the shivers from running up and down it.

0o0o0o0o

After washing myself up and crying more in the bathtub, I ended up being just on time for the meal to be ready. I sat next to my brother, who kept passing me worried glances. Maybe it was written on my face on how much I hate myself and the pain that explodes in my chest every so often. Lau was in his own little world across from me and Soma sat down at the end of the table; across from my little brother.

Sebastian eventually comes in with the curry he prepared for us all. I make sure to avoid any eye contact with his person. I feel ashamed and embarrassed. I won't be able to face him for the rest of the week. He sets down the curry in front of me, I could feel his gaze of course throughout the whole transaction. Once the meal was set in front of us, he pours us all tea. The curry in front of me looked good, I'm sure it would be too.

Before I could take a bite, Soma makes a noise of disgust.

"Yuck!" he voices as he puts the spoon down.

"..." Ciel is silent for once.

Confused I look over at Soma in confusion, "Yuck?" I repeat. Curious now, I take a bite of my own. I test it, not as good as I thought it was going to be. It's kind of...grainy? Swallowing the mysterious curry, I decided to look at Sebastian just this once; even though it sends a pang through my heart when I do. "This...isn't the best." I inform with a shoulder shrug.

"It doesn't please you two, then?" Sebastian asks with a concerned look.

"AH!" Soma cries out. "No, no, it's just that it's too different from what I have had in India. This...this..."

"To be blunt," I say and point at the curry with my spoon, "It's sucks."

Soma nods in agreement, "Firstly, the taste is too weak, and I can't smell anything. I can still feel something like powder in my mouth, such a thing is just not curry."

Sebastian puts a finger to his chin in thought, "That's weird, I used the finest curry powder..."

"Curry powder? What is that?" Soma asks.

"Well, that's where the problem lies." I point out. "There is no powder in curry, that's something people use when they don't know how to properly cook the recipe. Curry usually uses fresh spices instead of powder."

"Miss. Rina is correct. I have never seen this powder in India nor did Agni ever use such a thing. In my palace, I have servants who are just for grinding spices. Spices will decide the color and spiciness, but the most important thing is the flavor. The smell will fade away if you do not grind the spices." Soma informs.

"So, it's out of the question, to use such a thing as curry powder that already has ground spices." Sebastian notes.

"What's more, Agni's curry has different tastes and colors depending on the ingredients. I think he will combine them to match well with the ingredients." Soma further explains.

"Then West has the advantage. He controls the distribution with his own company, he can secure the high-quality products. Well, firstly it looks like we need to collect fresh spices of high quality." Ciel says.

"We don't have much time. If we don't instantly contact a trading company..." Sebastian mentions with a finger to his chin in thought; however, he drifts off and we all look at Lau.

"Er..." Lau voices, now put on the spot. About time he was useful I think humorously.

"Well, it sounds like the competition is on." I finalize and stand up. "I'm going to go chillax for the rest of the day."

Soma gives me a weird look as I walk away from the men and out the door. I sneak by the kitchen and grab some unhealthy choices for food. I picked mostly leftover desserts. I perfectly know well why this specific food group. Nothing like sweet stuff to make you feel better and forget a troubled heart. Before I leave completely, I spot a bottle of rich red wine nearby. Sebastian uses this brand when cooking some recipes. Biting my lip, I grab that as well and a glass to go with it. Hopefully, alcohol won't affect me too much.

Even if I did get somewhat tipsy, it's not like anything will be happening for the rest of the day. Walking out of the kitchen, I decide to descend to my bedroom. No one will bother me there, or so I hope. It was times like these that I wish for technology again. Watching sappy rom coms sounded so good right now. My mother and I would watch those together, even if I was only a child. Once at my room, I shift all the goods in my arms around so I could open the door. Struggling greatly, I finally open it and pace inside.

Last time I drank alcohol, no one even knew. I've never been drunk though, I'm not stupid enough for that. My brother would kill me...hah. Setting down the food and wine on the floor, I grab a blanket and all the pillows from my bed. I make a little area on the ground to relax on. I grab a book or two as well. I decided to stripe into some comfy clothes, and I couldn't feel any more content at the moment. I wish I was in my original room though; this one is just too odd.

I start to eat the deserts, most of them containing chocolate. I don't know them all, but they tasted delightful as usual. Laying down on my stomach, I prop a book up on a pillow in front of me. Time to mindlessly read until I find myself to be the character in the book. A great escape from reality. I pour myself a glass of wine and slowly sip at it as time moves slowly throughout the day. I finally got to put where there was only a little bit of wine left in the bottle and the words on the pages began to blur. Blinking rapidly, I hiccup loudly and giggle afterward.

Setting the book down, I flop onto my back with a smile. Ah, the ceiling was swirly! I trace my finger with it, finding it so cool. I sit up eventually finding the spinning patterns boring. Another hiccup flies past my lips and head spins a little from the sudden movement. Did my room always look like this-no this isn't my room? My bedroom is where that stupid prince is. I want my room back I think with a pout. I decide to stand up, which wasn't that smart. I fall back a couple of steps but catch myself. I ended up wandering over to my mirror and grip the small table attached to it.

Looking into the mirror, I stare at myself aimlessly. Am I pretty? I think I am. How come no one wants me though? Pretty...pretty eyes. Sebastian's eyes are pretty, so is his fuck boy face. He's like Edward Cullen but cooler and darker. Oh! He wasn't a vampire either. But he looks like one, he wears a lotttt of black. Sebastian is sooo cool. I've never met anyone like that before. He's not as cool as Thor though. Thor's a motherfuckin' God!

"He's a God!" I shout as laughter bubbled in my throat. "Lightning strike!"

I hit my mirror stand with my fist, thinking I had Thor's hammer. However, my fist breaks through the wood and makes it crumble to the ground.

I stare at it, bewildered. "Oopsie."

0o0o0o0o

After that ridiculous afternoon of getting tipsy as Hell; I spent the rest of my time throughout the two days of hiding in my bedroom as much as possible. I was avoiding Sebastian with all my will. He notices of course, but he doesn't seem to care much. He doesn't even spare me a glance. If anything, it makes sadder than I already am. I hope I lose all feelings of liking him in the first place. With his cold demeanor, I will try to take that as a sign that nothing will ever connect us. I need to get this into my thick head.

However, this is all easier said than done.

I sigh as I stroll down the stairs, I needed to escape my boring room. My resolve is wavering to a certain degree. I caught the sound of shuffling around and people talking outside. I pace toward the kitchen and go toward the back door. Becoming curious instantly, taking a peek through the already open door; I find a carriage outside along with the servants, Sebastian, and Soma. There were bags upon bags, and I realize it was the spices that finally came in. Thanks to Lau, it seems we were able to get what we needed in time.

Stepping outside, I walk down the staircase until I approach Soma.

"They are all things I have seen in my country!" Soma exclaims with a smile.

I smile as well, affected by his bright outlook. I walk up to him and stare at the spices in his hands, "They smell nice." I comment.

"Amazinggggg! All of these are ingredients for curry!" Finnian exclaims loudly with five bags of spices over his shoulder.

I sweatdrop; no normal human can carry so much. I spot Bard struggling to carry just one.

"It all smells wonderful," Sebastian voices out loud with a somewhat smile. His hand held some spices, "They are premium spices."

"To prepare them all in one day...the Earl sure has a rough way to use people. I'm not even an expert in spices." Lau states with a smile and shrug.

"For once your useful, Lau." I smirk as I walk over to the two.

"Little Lady, that is quite rude. I do much to help."

"I think your definition of help is warped."

"I do not mind giving out favors."

"Then, I'll cook some curry with these spices right away." Sebastian notifies. "Prince Soma, only you know Agni's godly curry. Could you please give me some advice regarding the taste of it?"

"I don't mind. But does a British person like you know how to use all these spices?" Soma asks with a hint of worry. He dashes behind me suddenly, grasping my shoulder and side with shaky hands. "I just thought it will be hard for you if you aren't used to it...it's just that it's not something you should fool around with!"

"I understand your concern, please give me a little time and I will see what I can do."

I shrug him off, a bit irritated. He can't even face Sebastian like a man. Don't use me as a shield!

"Is it really alright?" Soma asks, his voice dripping with uncertainty.

"Who knows," Ciel says with a bored yawn.

"Please just wait for me to finish." Sebastian encourages with a close eyed smile and a hand over his heart.

"If anyone can do it, it's Sebastian." I point out, finding this conversation ending soon. I start to head back into the manor. What should I do in the meantime?

0o0o0o0o

I came back down after playing the piano. I haven't done it in a while, but I soon started to get hungry. The further I walk to the dining room, the more I smell curry and spices. It smelt so good! My mouth is watering. Going inside the dining room when I arrive, I find my brother, Soma, and Lau already inside. They were playing some card game as they waited. The food wasn't served yet so I sneak into a chair beside Ciel.

Everyone is quiet and I briefly wonder if Sebastian will be able to impress anyone. He is the kind of person who likes to take up a challenge. I sigh internally at the thought of him. How the hell was I going to get over this obstacle? Why do I even like him that much? Too many questions I'm afraid I don't know the answer to. The doors are pushed open and Sebastian walks in with a cart full of curry I presume. I can smell the chicken and spices mixed the moment it comes into the room. Now, this is what good food smell like.

He gives us our own bowls and the scent is more heavenly than before. I smile appears on my face, as food is the way to a struggling heart and a confused mind.

"Sorry for the wait. Here is the curry featuring soft chicken boiled with spices and onions. It's seasoned with Coriander and yogurt." Sebastian announces.

Soma jumps out of his chair in surprise, "You made this?! It's been two hours!"

Sebastian sighs, almost dejectedly, "Yeah, I spent two hours on it. I apologize for making you wait."

A funny look forms on my face; my thoughts morphing into one of humor. He's acting like it was some strenuous task.

"It's okay, besides this smell...it's really similar to Agni's curry," Soma informs, sniffing the air to make sure. He sits back down and stares at the curry before him, "How did you do it in such a short time?!"

I watch a smirk stretch across Sebastian's lips and I almost had to look away. _I think I need to see help for this, his smirk is just so...er, entrancing. _

"It's an easy task," he states, as his smirk turns into a close eyed smile. "I just tasted all the spices."

"All of them? All of them?!" Soma shouts in shock.

I raise my eyebrow in curiosity, I thought Sebastian didn't really like human food; or rather despised it. How could he taste it?

"Yes. I tried to combine the spices that would achieve the same smell as Agni's curry from the other morning."

"You could just do it from the smell?" Soma asks, bewildered.

"My nose is better than a humans." Sebastian points out while gesturing to it.

"Too bad your brains aren't..." I mutter under my breath.

Of course, he heard me, and I saw a small tick mark appear near his temple. I grab my glass of water and sip at it as a distraction. Ha-ha, whoopsie, that might come back to bite me in the ass later. Why do I keep giving opportunities for him to tease me later?! Why must I do this to myself?!

"Meh prince, Che Bi You Lu (When we get to the mountain, there'll be a way through). How about trying to eat it first?" Lau advises while gesturing to the said meal.

Soma sits back down and straightens his chair, "Eh sure...okay. Let's give it a go..."

"The smell is totally different from before. These spices give off a nice smell." Soma comments while placing the spoon inside the dish.

Lau tastes the curry next, "This is...Mai Pao (Delicious)!" he exclaims with a smile. "The taste of ground spices really stimulates the appetite. The well-done chicken is so soft it just melts in my mouth."

After such an extensive description, I decided to try my own bowl of it. I almost deflate the moment it hits my taste buds. Lau wasn't being dramatic; this is really freaking good. I let out a hum in approval with the spoon still in my mouth.

"Prince Soma, what do you think?" Sebastian eventually asks.

We all turn to look at Soma, curious about his opinion.

Soma shakes his head with a frown, "Nah. The smell is good, but the flavor is a whole other thing."

I watch as Sebastian puts a finger to his chin in thought, "Is that so...then I'll try another combination that will give the same smell but a different flavor."

"It'd be good if I knew how Agni cooked his curry...even just a little. I really know nothing." Soma says. "Even though I really want to help, I just can't! In the end, I'll have to rely on you! I'm such a..."

He stops when Sebastian puts a hand on Soma's shoulder. My eyes widen at the action, it's not every day you see him even offer such a gesture.

"Please do not blame yourself," Sebastian tells him. "There is something even you can do." he encourages with closed eyes and a wide smile.

I sweatdrop at the look, knowing now he was simply faking any kindness as per usual.

Before he could tell us what, he encourages to eat our meals. I ate the meal happily of course, along with Lau. Ciel conceals any emotion, so I don't really know if he liked it or not. I excuse myself after my meal, feeling really full. Ciel follows behind me eventually as I go up the stairs.

"Do you want to play a game?" he asks me.

I shrug, as I wasn't going to do anything else. "Sure, only if I can beat you this time."

He smirks as he follows me to his study, "In your dreams."

"That's harsh."

"I never said I was nice."

I snort softly as I open the door the room when we reach it, "You act like you aren't you mean?"

He tosses me a scowl then and walks into the room, "I believe your eyes are going bad."

I shake my head and close the door behind us; I sit in a comfy padded chair across from him as he takes out a deck of cards.

"Don't act like your mask doesn't wear down from time to time."

His hand freezes over the deck he set down on the table in front of us.

"You...I don't expect anything better from you."

I raise an eyebrow to that, "Oh? Here I thought you were going to start a mini argument with me. Yet, I receive a compliment."

He frowns, his blue eyes intense, "I'm not that idiotic."

I cross my legs together, getting comfy. "As long as you acknowledge it. I like when your mask is down."

He divides the cards in half and gives me the other set, he is preparing a game of war.

"Too bad you'll ever see it fall then."

I frown a little, "You know, hiding the truth from others, is sometimes not the smartest move. Take it from someone who knows quite a bit about that."

His gaze penetrates my soul, almost making me shiver. "I will do what I think is best. As for you," he pauses as he flips one card over, the card a two of hearts. "I respect what you wish to hide. This is coming from someone who wishes to keep their secrets as well."

Shock shakes me to the core, his words hitting me. I press my lips together in thought and flip my own card over, it being a four of spades. I take his card, winning the round. "Feni, I can't even tell you about me. As much as I wish to, it is best not to get into the mess of my life. Your father was the only one who knows about who I truly am, and he really did take the secret to his death."

He flips another card, a six of a diamond. "...was it that bad?"

I frown again and sigh, "I wouldn't call it bad, it's more unfortunate. I know you've probably had Sebastian dig for information about me and he came back empty-handed. Did he not?"

His eye widens in surprise, his body freezing. "How did you..."

I smile sadly and flip my card, it being a five of hearts. "I didn't, I just assumed."

He takes my card with an indifferent look, "I had to know if you were against me."

I nod, a bit disappointed his trust was so low in me at some point. "Understandable. Though, I would think after raising you since birth, my loyalty would be the most absolute."

"I thought the same about Auntie, but we know how that turned out."

I frown this time, "Can't argue there. Just know, I'm not a bad person, brother. My purpose in this world is the most unclear to me. But I could never betray people I consider my family. This isn't lip service; this is the real deal."

He stares at me until his gaze wavers and he sighs. "I know that by now."

I nod, happy to know that he does. "Good because if you didn't, I might have to give you a couple of knuckle sandwiches." I jest.

He smiles if only a little bit, "Doesn't sound too bad. Sebastian's done worse."

I decide to laugh at that. This talk was nice despite how stressed I felt. I think it cleared more up about our relationship with one another. Smiling like an idiot, we continue to play, both of us chatting over small matters.

"I'm still going to mother you." I comment randomly.

A tick mark settles on his temple, "Whatever."

0o0o0o0o

Lau eventually joined us in the study, and I played a game of war against him. I lost with Ciel at first, but I did beat Lau's ass. I felt good for once these past two days, I try not to think about the demon. I don't want the depression to hit me again and I want to try my best for Ciel. I will try to get over my emotions for the demon. It's not healthy to have those types of feelings to a demon or anyone who will one day make Ciel disappear from my life. It's just wrong, no more allowing Sebastian to play flirt or tease me either.

I am going to try my best to defend myself under that demon's insufferable influence.

"We should go check up on Soma." Ciel suggests later.

"Sounds like a plan." I respond.

We all get up and move down to where the kitchen is. Once at the doorframe, my brother decides to lean up against it with a smirk as Lau and I watch from behind his short stature.

"How's it going?" Ciel asks.

Sebastian and Soma turn to look at us. I spot the servants in the background, looking a bit dazed.

"Young master." Sebastian acknowledges.

We all walk inside the kitchen and I find a bowl of curry on the counter. I dip my finger in it and my brother follows my example.

"You too, my lady. You two shouldn't come down right now..."

"Three days until the contest." Ciel notifies and licks his curry covered fingertip, "It looks like your researching very hard." he smirks deviously.

There is a pause as the two stare at each other with an unwavering gaze. That's until Ciel breaks it by turning around and heading back to the door. Before he completely leaves, he turns his head to look at us. "Oh, by the way, for today's dessert I'd like to have Gateau Chocolate. Bring it to me later." he requests.

"...as you wish." Sebastian bows deeply.

I watch my brother smirk again, but more darkly before he takes his leave fully.

"My lady," Sebastian starts, and I perk up at the title. "I ask of you to stay and help taste test the food. It appears the servants are almost at their limit."

I look at their miserable expressions, even Soma looked stuffed to the brim. I sweatdrop, "Er, I don't see why not." I accept.

Sebastian gets back to cooking more curry and making Ciel's cake he ordered. I decide to stand next to Bard as he sighs.

"I am totally stuffed." he comments while stretching his arms out, "With my tummy like this, I should go do some exercises."

"I'm gonna head to the garden. Come on, Prince!" Finnian exclaims with a grin.

"Um..." Soma replies in bewilderment.

"Oh, I want to come!" I mention.

"I'll continue my washing." Mey-Rin informs.

"Everyone," Sebastian calls out with his back to us. We all give our attention to him, "The next curry is ready to serve." he announces with a scary closed-eyed smile.

I pale at the look, knowing anyone should be nervous at such an expression.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bard whines.

"Digest it within ten minutes." Sebastian orders darkly.

Sebastian pours the curry into individual bowls for each of us. We all go up to the table and start to eat. It was super good! But I think it was still missing something like Soma suggested. Everyone starts to groan, and they eventually slump over, their stomachs so full. I could almost see them protruding. They were all miserable on the floor and I laugh internally. The only one who could still eat with me was Tanaka. Love the old man.

Sebastian picks up the pot he served the curry from with a small frown, "What exactly is there not enough of?" he asks to no one in particular.

He starts on the cake again and eventually pours it into a pan. He sets it into the oven to bake and begins to do the mountain pile of dishes. The servants eventually leave, so full that some of them ran to find a toilet. I wince at the thought, it's like Thanksgiving on steroids. It was only Sebastian and I left in the kitchen. The silence was a little awkward, but it was bearable from the clanking of dishes as he washed them.

I debate on whether to talk to him or not.

…

I get out of my chair and walk calmly over to his side. He was scrubbing at the dishes at a consistent pace. He doesn't acknowledge my presence besides a side glance. It felt more awkward now. He sets the wet dishes on the countertop in front of me. Grabbing a towel, I start to dry them. It does something to take my mind off the tension.

"So..." I start off, internally wincing at myself. "What do you think is missing from the recipe?" I ask.

His face remains impassive as he hands the dish into my grasp now. "Is that really what you wish to discuss?"

I felt like I got slapped in the face, he was definitely mad again. Feeling the guilt eat at my heart, I clear my throat. "Yes and no. But I do want to fully apologize for my behavior back at the training dummy."

I set down the dish as he hands me the next one, "There is nothing to particularly apologize for." he states and turns to look at me now, "Unless I am missing something?" he insinuates.

My eyes widen in horror, he set this up! He was waiting for me to talk about this conversation! "I-"

He abruptly grabs my chin and almost painfully, his face appearing greatly irritated.

"Do not lie to me again."

My heart lurches on its own accord, "It's really nothing, Sebastian!"

He glares at me as he closes me into the counter, trapping my body against it. His glove was wet, and it felt weird on my skin. My heart was so loud I could barely hear my thoughts panicking.

"Why must you continue to lie? Whatever it is you are hiding, surely it can't be that bad. I thought we were 'friends' or how so you called it. Don't friends tell each other things?"

I mean, he had a point, he was cornering me mentally too.

"Friends don't make fun of being a certain race! It's technically racism, is it not? Imagine me calling you an evil bastard!" I rebuke in a panic. My head was a bit foggy. _I'm rarely this close to Sebastian. _

His eyes narrow in thought until he smirks, "Is that what was disturbing you so much?"

…what?

My brain pulls a halt on that question and he takes his fingers off my chin, "The reason you got so upset that day. You didn't like how I kept name-calling you?"

My brain does a whole 180 around, "Well...yes." I mutter with a pout.

I mean that isn't necessarily a lie, but I'm also upset because of liking him more than I thought. But hey, if he believes that was the cause. I'll take that over the other one which would lead to mortification.

He stares at me, dumbfounded by this discovery. He 'pft' escapes his mouth and he cover's it with his hand, "Aah. That's adorable."

I blush immediately, not used to being called that by him. The laugh was cute as well, but I toss that thought out as quickly as possible.

"S-Shut up!" I exclaim in embarrassment and hide my blushing cheeks with my hands. "I hate you." Another 'pft' comes from him again until he takes his hand away from his lips. His face held a highly entertained expression.

He raises his hand and pats the top of my head, "My apologies, my lady. I did not think it would offend you so much to the point of tears."

My blush increases in redness and I knock his hand away, "Words hurt, you asshole!"

He shakes his head, an amused smirk resting on his lips as he gets off me to start the dishes again. "Even though the words I speak are true, I will refrain to speak about your kind in such a manner if it pleases you."

"It doesn't change the fact that you only think of me as food though." I point out with a frown.

His expression changes to one of impassiveness once again. He narrows his gaze on the dishes as if he were thinking intently about something. "My lady, every human is food no matter what relationship we have. You must accept this."

I sigh sadly, my heart burning and crashing again. I need to hear this, for my own wellbeing. "I suppose I have no choice."

He hands me the next dish to dry with a small side glance which I do not notice. "If it helps, just know you are one of the humans I favor to some extent."

I perk up at the information, "Really?"

He nods simply in reply. He goes to grab the next dish, which is the bowl he used for the snack my brother requested. He stops for a moment before his eyes widen. "This is..."

"What?"

He smirks again, in what I couldn't tell. "I have figured out the body." he tells me while offering the bowl to me.

"...chocolate?" I question, a bit suspicious.

He starts to mix up another curry and melts more of the Phantomhive chocolate. He mixes it together and dare I say it smells absolutely wonderful. When the curry was done after a couple of hours, I tasted the curry Sebastian made and found myself in love with the meal. I kept diving in for more before he stopped me saying to wait till tomorrow since it was late at night. I ended up leaving early to go to my bedroom to sleep.

The next day, we all found ourselves in the dining room.

I sat down next to my brother like usual and we all wait for Sebastian to make his appearance. He comes in eventually with the food cart.

"I have made the curry of God." Sebastian announces to us with an accomplished smirk.

"What did you just say? You made the curry of God?!" Soma exclaims in surprise.

Sebastian lifts the top of the lid that covers the curry, "It's just how I am to the core. Please have a taste..."

He serves it to us individually. We wait for Soma to test it first. He scoops it up with his fingers and puts some in his mouth. Once he swallows it, an expression of awe overcomes him. After a beat of silence, Soma never speaks until Sebastian breaks it with his own voice.

"Does it please you?" Sebastian asks Soma with a bow.

Soma smiles, "This is not Agni's curry. This is a curry that contains complicated flavors and spices like Indian curry. It also has a depth and fresh taste that only the British can make. This is curry is worth competing with the curry of God. It's delicious butler. But how did you do this over such a short time?"

Sebastian gives him a closed eye smile and pulls a chocolate bar from his jacket, "This is the answer."

"Tha...that is..." Soma starts and everyone else shouts, "Chocolate!"

I smile as I take a sip of the tea already set out. Leave it to Sebastian, he is a genius.

"Cocoa in chocolate was originally used as a spice which provided a special sweet flavor. The cocoa which has fat, milk, and sugar perfectly blended into chocolate added the rich substance that the curry needed. Also, the Phantomhive company has the best chocolate made with a large dose of pure cocoa. To make the best curry, there isn't a more suitable ingredient." Sebastian explains thoroughly. "I noticed this when I cleaned up the Gateau Chocolate that the young master requested it yesterday. So, you helped me out there, young master." Sebastian informs with a sly smirk.

My brother did not look pleased one bit and I found it quite humorous.

"Amazing, Ciel! Your butler was able to make the God of curry in only one week!" Soma exclaims in astonishment.

I eat my curry happily; it immediately melts in my mouth. This might become my favorite dish...

"It's too bad, but you can't beat them with this," Ciel mentions in a serious tone. "'To replicate' is different from 'to win'. You will probably just be on par with the curry of God. Isn't that so, Sebastian?"

He bows slightly with an earnest smile, "Yes. As things are now it will be that way."

"That face tells me you have something planned eh, butler?" Lau jumps in with an interested look.

"Yes," Sebastian replies with a closed eye smile.

"It's no lie?" Ciel asks.

"Of course not. I don't ever tell lies." Sebastian smirks mischievously. "On my name as the butler for the Phantomhive family our company will definitely be the one to take home the royal warrant."

I smile, happy that we have an official plan. "I know you can do it, Sebastian!" I cheer on with a thumbs up.

He smiles and bows toward me next, "Thank you for the courage, my lady..."


	36. Curry Fever

**Heyo guys!**

**Here is a long chapter, I was surprised at the differences between the manga and anime here. Since the plots are a lot different, especially for these scenes. So there is not much action, but I tried to do stuff to keep you guys somewhat interested. There's not much Rina can do this chapter due to it all being focused on mainly Agni and Soma's relationship. **

**I think the chapter turned out good though in the end. **

**I see a lot more people have followed this fanfic and it's almost at 300 follows. Like holy shit guys. I would have never expected this. Thank you so much for that and for the future. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments!**

**Stay safe from the Coronavirus!**

**(Gonna revise this on another date probs)**

**0o0o0o0o**

The moment we went enter the building where the contest for the royal warrant is being held; I couldn't take my eyes off the very obvious elephant in the area. A smile touches my lips and I jog over to it happily. Finnian joins me in awe of such a large creature.

"Wow!" he exclaims with a big grin while pointing at the animal, "What large animal is that?!"

I bring him closer to it, tugging him by his jacket. "It's an elephant!"

"Wow! Lady Rina even knows what it is! Incredible!" Soma exclaims in shock and joy. "Those are sacred animals. I have about ten of those in my palace."

"Amazing!" Bard shouts in disbelief.

"They can fit such large animals in your house?!" Mey-Rin comments, also in disbelief.

"Please try to not wander too far." Sebastian scolds lightly from behind us.

I bounce over to him with a bright smile, "Isn't it cool?!" I ask gleefully.

A stray hair pops out of his head, "I do not care much for animals, my lady."

I pout instantly, "Ahh? No fun."

His only response is a sigh at me and decides to let the topic go.

"Yo Earl and Lady!" Lau calls out nearby, appearing from the crowd with Ran Mao.

I instantly become uninterested when he arrives and follows the servants around. It felt nice to be surrounded by another culture. I walk by a vendor selling Indian trinkets and cloth. I found a beautiful dupatta (shawl) hanging up. The one girl in my class, her mother, would wear these often when picking her up from school. I feel the material with my fingers, the design on it attracting me. It was a mix of red and orange, reminds me of a sunset. The fabric felt silky and there was golden colored yawn sewn into indescribable patterns.

"Would you like to purchase this miss? I believe it would look wonderful on you." the vendor speaks up with a friendly smile.

I smile in response and dig into my coat pocket. "I would actually and thank you."

I grab my money pouch and he tells me the price. It was a little expensive but that's how marketing is. Handing the money over, I grab the dupatta and toss it over my shoulder. It falls against one arm and it looks a bit odd with a Victorian dress. However, I could care less, I'm happy with my purchase.

"Ohhh! That looks good on you, Lady Rina!" Soma exclaims with a grin.

I smile back with a nod, "That's what the vendor said too."

"I'm surprised you know how to wear it though."

"Soma I know a lot more than you think." I hint with a wink.

The servants call us over to look at some jewelry and we head over to them. I stare at the glittering pieces in awe. Soma shows us a bunch of things, some I didn't even know about. Then again, I wouldn't know unless I read about it or learned from another person. I eventually grow bored looking at all the objects being offered. Most of this stuff appeared fake honestly, just remakes. I want stuff from actual India, please and thank you.

I start to search around for my brother to find him talking to someone. I skip on over to him, my hair bouncing on my back in sync.

"Brother!" I call out.

He turns to look at me, "What is it?"

I gesture to the dupatta with a grin, "What do you think?"

He raises an eyebrow, appearing not that interested. "It looks...nice."

I glower at him, "Che. Real positive."

"Who is this, Earl?"

I find Lord West next to us, I didn't really take notice to him at first. He was smiling at me; it looked a bit odd though. A bit on alert, I play along and do a small curtesy.

"This is my sister, Lady Rina Phantomhive."

My lips curl at the title, finding it still weird I was a noble.

"Oh? I did not know you had a sister!" West exclaims.

I return to a normal pose with a quick smile, "I have been living across the country for some time. Our father wished I received the best training a lady could possibly gain."

"I see now! What a fine job he did in doing so too, might I add."

A tick mark strikes my temple. This man has taken a liking to me it would seem. Ugh, I hate men. "Why, thank you so much, sir." My brother taps my hand with his own, telling me to cut the conversation. I clear my throat, "So, what is it you two were discussing?" I ask afterward.

West chuckles, almost awkwardly. "Let's not talk about that for now. Anyway, I heard that the queen might be attending this curry show?"

"And?" Ciel follows up.

"Well since King Albert passed away her majesty doesn't appear in public so often. I'd like her to taste my curry we are so proud of in front of the audience before I receive the royal warrant."

I cross my arms, not impressed with this guy. He is very cocky for someone who hasn't even won yet.

"Oh, this chat has gone on for a bit long. I will see you later." West informs and turns around to go somewhere into the crowd.

After a beat, I frown. "Cocky man, isn't he?"

My brother snorts in agreement, "He makes it obvious like a fool. Before he claims the royal warrant, eh?"

"Confident idiotic fool then." I further acknowledge it.

"He really is certain he will win." Sebastian comments next to me.

"I can't wait to see his face when he realizes he has lost." Ciel admits with a smirk.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian responds. "Then I will head to the competitor's room and wait."

My brother begins to walk away with Lau in toll. I catch the back of Sebastian's coat before he could fully leave. He turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow, but his face is stoic as usual.

I give him a big grin, "Good luck, Sebastian!" I cheer on.

He processes what I said for a moment until he bows slightly, "Thank you, my lady."

I nod and let go of him. He travels over to where the contest is being held. I find my brother not far and I come to his side once more.

"Who do you think will win?" I ask curiously.

Ciel fixes his hat with a stern look, "Obviously it will be us."

"Determined, aren't you?"

His gaze grows stronger as he stares at the stage, "I am confident Sebastian can complete a task as simple as this."

"Want to bet?"

He looks up at me then, seeming interested. "You do not believe Sebastian will win the royal warrant?"

I shrug with a slight smile, "I mean, Sebastian is going up against a man who fully believes in his religion and relies on it to an extreme point. I think I find myself snooping in the chances things will not happen the way we want it."

My brother seems to calculate what I pointed out until he sighs. "Fine, let's bet on it."

"What are we betting?"

"Have anything in mind?"

I tap my chin in thought until a wry smirk stretches across my face. "Oho!~ How about you going a day without Sebastian?"

He pales considerably and coughs, "I-...I can do it."

I snorted slightly, covering my mouth with my hand. "That didn't sound very confident."

He scowls at me, "I can!"

"If you say so."

"If you lose, then you have to be a maid for one day. _Working directly under Sebastian."_

It was my turn to pale now. That sounds more terrifying than finding out he is a demon almost! Ciel smirks seeing my face and I frown, "I hate you."

He tips his hat with a smirk, "Play dirty, you get dirty back."

I huff and cross my arms with a miffed pout.

Someone appears on the stage eventually a poster I believe. The man presenting it towards us had shaggy brown and a mustache. He raises a hand for us to quiet down.

"We have now come to the highlight of 'the empire governed Indian culture and prosperity exhibition.' with participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the curry show begin!" the man announces. "We have prepared a special curry for the guests who are present. Please wait in anticipation!"

The crowd claps and cheers around us. I clap to at least chime in my own excitement. I am very curious about this outcome; however, I am _terrified _of losing this bet. Who knows how miserable Sebastian will treat me on one day of being a maid. The fact that my brother even chose this, tells me further he finds it most amusing. Like a game, he just won over. I sigh internally and think about praying just this once to save myself from becoming the entertainment of a demon for a single day.

The announcer on stage breaks my chain of thoughts and continues his speech. "Now, today's judges are..." he trials of briefly as the judges appear on the stage one by one from behind the curtain. "A palace chef who will not allow any compromises in taste, Chef Higharm, a tax collector currently serving in India, Mr. Carter and Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!"

I cringe immediately along with my brother. This pedophile is here, I thought he was locked up?! I shiver as he scans the crowd with that overgrown grin on his face. I hear the women around me shout how handsome he is. I mean, I do not deny he isn't, but he definitely was not my type! Just thinking about him like that right now almost makes me gag.

I look over at my brother and he was stock still with a panicked look.

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the Yard?" Lau asks behind me.

"That's what I thought as well." I say.

"He probably bribed his way out. How corrupt..." Ciel mutters with a sweatdrop.

"How unfortunate."

The curtains start to rustle again, and the contestants start to walk out. They stand next to each other side by side. I spot Sebastian and Agni immediately, they stood out for different reasons. Sebastian wore the fakest smile and Agni stood beside him with an intense side glare at him.

"Now, these are today's contestants!" the announcer declares. He states all the chef's names and their companies who hired them. There were six total participating. The announcer stops at Sebastian's name after reading off his title.

"Eh? Butler?" the announcer asks in confusion.

"Yes, I am not a chef," Sebastian informs with a closed-eye smile. "I am a butler to the core."

People around his begin to question Sebastian or rather my brother and his company. I sweatdrop, realizing this makes us sound like idiot's kind of.

"A...Anyways we have presented to you each contestant! With a group like this, I'm sure we can expect some tasty food!" the announcer proclaims. "Let the contest begin!"

The curtains draw up and show us the cooking stations for each contestant. The contestants take their places and start to cook without a pause. The scent of food and spices mix into the air rather quickly.

Ciel shuffles next to me in our cramped spot. There were a bunch of people around us waiting anxiously. "I guess we just sit back and wait for the curry now." Ciel says.

Before I could comment, someone next to him shouts, "Hey! Check it out!" while pointing at a contestant.

We all turn our attention to Agni who begins to unbind his right hand. His attention is centered, and his eyes are focused on the food in front of him. He seems totally concentrated and working faster than before. I watch in awe, never seeing something like this before besides back at West's place.

The crowd talks around us once more, marveling at Agni's pace and work ethic. The spices in the air increase and make my mouth water. Suddenly, I spot Sebastian with a smirk as he picks up his pace as well. Might I add, he is quite hot to look at. Everyone starts talking about Sebastian next, expressing their awe.

"Would you look at that?" I point out under my breath.

"Che. Looks like we won't lose easily either." Ciel voices.

West shouts something not far away I pick up and I smirk. Sounds like someone is panicky.

I turn my focus back to Sebastian as he starts to add chocolate into the pot with that dumb smile of his. Once again, the talk of the people around begins to express their concern about adding such an ingredient. I do not disagree; I would be wary of someone adding chocolate to a curry dish as well.

"As expected of Funtom, a company that makes toys and sweets! This sure is a new form of advertising!" West boasts not far from us, his voice loud and full of humor.

Ciel and I just stare ahead, not caring about how entertained West is.

This whole competition really makes me wonder if we will win. Sebastian may have come up with a good recipe, but what does Agni behold? The right hand of God, how godly can it be against a full-fledged demon's recipe? Both of them were working at an unbelievable rate, their arms almost becoming mere blurs. Suddenly, Agni takes out a blue lobster. My jaw drops in disbelief. Do those exist?! Everyone gasps within the vicinity. Viscount Druitt goes into a long-detailed description of the crustacean.

My eyes fly over to Sebastian who starts making a recipe for...bread dough? What on Earth? He starts to roll the prepared dough out into balls with his hands. I rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. What was he going to do with the bread? Serve it as a side? Confusion clouds the forefront of my mind as I try to figure out the trick to his trade.

Soma appears beside me with a panicked look, "This is bad! We're going to lose this competition."

"How so?" Ciel asks.

"It is true that Ciel's butler's curry is the real thing. But it is only the curry that is perfect! The problem is the naan. Because it will not staple in Bengal, I know little about it, but I do know that naan is made from fermented paste and wheat. They are baked together at a high temperature in an oven we call Tandoori." Soma explains, his words becoming rushed. The curry in Sebastian's pot was bubbling quite a bit and Soma becomes more worried. "As I thought, one week to master the art of making curry was too short. The contest..."

"...the contest will prove who wins." I finish for him. "While I do wonder what Sebastian plans to do, I know for a fact that man knows it will succeed. That's how Sebastian is after all." I comment with a slight smirk.

Soma shuts up afterward, not having much to say during this time of anticipation.

0o0o0o0o

"Time's up! Now to invite all the judges to the stage." the announcer informs. "First up is Persian Tabb company's beef curry."

The beef curry is set in front of all the judges, the royal chef decides to taste test first. "The beef was cut into large chunks and cooked well. It goes down nicely. It really is an extravagant curry. But the flavor is plain and ordinary with no fragrance. You used curry powder. Professional chefs using curry powder! This is simply ridiculous!" he declares.

I snort internally, finding it humorous just a bit. They quickly move onto the next person.

"Dahila company's spices seem to have been mixed nicely by the chef. The spiciness is overpowering, the subtle nuances of the flavor have been lost. It was a nice attempt, however..." Viscount Druitt informs with a smile.

Next up was Agni, he presents the judges with his dish. They take the lid off the dish.

"This is...my curry." Agni addresses seriously. "Blue lobster and seven types of curry, an imperial feast."

It looked amazing from here, I wanted to try some.

"A whole Homard Bleu served with red, yellow, and green curries...what delicacy is this?" the royal chef asks in shock.

Agni stands before him, "I made a variety, each has a different level of spiciness and flavor so you can sample each to your liking. All the curries were made to go perfectly with the lobster."

"Seven authentic curries prepared by an Indian served with Homard Bleu. Then I must..." the royal chef scoops up some of the curry and lobster. He takes a bite and his face turns a bit red. "D-Delicious! The meat is suitably springy, and after chewing, the subtly sweet flavor permeates the entire mouth."

"And that sweet and spicy, clear and rich soup! All this was accomplished without compromising the marvelous taste of lobster!" the next judge explains with a big grin.

The Viscount Druitt was literally moaning it was disturbing as fuck. "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping around their body around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls a garnet necklace, a cameo medal...and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers. By you my...hearts been stolen from me. Simply amazing! This is the best curry!" he exclaims in great detail with a blush.

The whole description he gave about a woman just made me cringe more and more. God, I really dislike this guy.

"Thanks for your praise." Agni bows earnestly.

Two more chefs come up with their dishes after that, both of them doing alright. It wasn't anything grand like Agni's dish. The last to go was Sebastian. He comes forth with his dish to the judges.

"So, has the winner been decided? Last to the stage is the Funtom company!" the announcer voices dramatically.

Sebastian comes closer to the judges and I bite my nail anxiously. What does he plan to do with that raw dough?

"This is my curry." Sebastian states while lifting the lid off the curry.

"This-This is!" the royal chef cries in surprise.

All the judges stare at the dough in confusion. There was no curry in sight.

"What is this white thing?! What are you trying to pull?!" the royal chef stands, feeling aghast at the sight of the dish.

Sebastian remains stoic and grabs the dough with tongs. He walks over to a station and drops the bread into a fryer bowl. I stare in shock, everything blending together now. He was making curry bread! Genius! I'm surprised, truly. Deep frying anything will just make it taste 100% better.

"Ah! It's deep-fried?" the judge's question.

"Ciel! What in the heavens is your butler doing?!" Soma cries next to me.

"Is he trying to make a donut?!" Bard shouts.

I turn toward Bard with a silly grin on my face, "Isn't so creative?! Not sure if he beat the Japanese first or not in creating it!"

"J-Japanese?" Bard questions.

I nod repeatedly, excited to see something like this. "Yep! Right, Lau?"

He turns to look at me with that grin of his, "I do not know if the Japanese have created this yet either."

I shrug and turn my attention back to the stage.

He takes it out after a couple of minutes and presents it to all three of them. "It is ready. This is our company's curry."

"But where is the curry?" the royal chef asks.

"Wait a moment. This is..." Viscount Druitt begins and starts to cut open the bread. Curry starts to seep out from the inside, "W-What?! The curry from inside..."

"What?" Agni asks in surprise.

I smile proudly, happy to know a demon so smart. Underestimating Sebastian should never be a thing.

"This is the curry that our company proudly presents to you. It has a name...the curry-donut!" Sebastian announces with a smirk.

The crowd goes into an uproar as Sebastian encourages the judges to try it.

"What in the name of...I have never seen that kind of curry before!" Soma utters.

"That's because it's one of a kind." I point out with a small smile.

The royal chef judge takes a bite of the dish and his eyes widen, "It explodes in the mouth! This is delicious! The deep-fried crispy exterior and soft interiors texture combined with that sticky curry create several levels of heavenly taste!"

"The most fantastic part is the curry filling used inside! Ingenious and fragrant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of 'delicious'. It blossoms the moment it is sliced open!" the other judge comments. "In addition, the chunks of chicken in the curry were sizeable. This really is a perfect creation..."

The Viscount Druitt interrupts with another one of his moans. I stare at the man with all the disgust I can muster again. He's a truly disturbing figure.

"A young girl at the ball that makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mockingbird, singing like a child in the daytime. But in the evening, you show your true colors. The heartstring-pulling smile behind a mask, a young girl, alone...I really want to hold you tightly in my arms!" Druitt declares while wrapping his arms around himself as a bunch of sparkles erupt around him. "Fresh innovation and undoubted quality. This really is the Funtom company's special revolutionary curry!" he cries truthfully.

"I thank you for your praise." Sebastian states with a small bow to the judges.

I turn to look at my brother, having a weird feeling the Viscount was referring to my brother during the ball where he got kidnapped. I was right it would seem, according to his expression and shivers. After some time, the contestants must make more curry and I guess they are serving some to the audience to try. Which is a great idea because I'm starved.

Eventually, the announcer comes back with a grin on his face, "And now's the time you all have been waiting for! Taste-testing time! Please taste whichever curries you want!"

The servants dash away immediately the table where the dishes are being sent to.

"Do you want anything?" I ask Ciel.

He looks up at me with some debate, "I think I will be fine. So, no thanks."

"Suit yourself."

I walk over to the table crowded with people. They were going at it like sharks in the sea. I sweatdrop and slowly make my way through the crowd. Grabbing one of Agni's and Sebastian's I somehow manage to grab them both without getting trampled on. I stare at the blue lobster in awe as I have never seen one before. I am not one for seafood, but I'll eat it if it guarantees high praises. I also wanted to differentiate the two.

Setting a plate down on a table near the stage, I take a bite of Agni's first with the red curry. Of course, as the judges said, it all melts perfectly and I can't stop the moan from rumbling in my throat, this is what those Pinterest posts would call a foodgasm for sure. I try every one of the curries on the plate, each having their own spiciness to it. Damn, this is some good ass food.

I couldn't finish it all sadly since I needed to try Sebastian's still. The lobster tasted funny too because I wasn't used to eating crustacean. Grabbing the curry bread, I pick it up like a hamburger. I shrug and take a bite. The curry explodes in my mouth as the judge also said. Holy shit, this dish is fire. Better than those curry bread from Japan that I found at the Asian market downtown.

I hum in delight at the taste as a blush dusts my cheeks. It was super yummy and tasted super Americanized. Then again, I suppose that is the difference. Lowering the bread from my mouth I stare at the lobster dish. Agni's was more authentic while Sebastian's so more, how do I put it? It reminds me of how there is Mexican food compared to real Hispanic food. There is a clear difference between the two. Sebastian's recipe has more economic use. What most people here would turn to more while Agni's is a cuisine you would find at a high-class restaurant.

"You seem to be in deep thought, my lady."

I jump in my spot, not noticing Sebastian near me at all. I could hear my heart in my ears and glared at him a little, "You just scare me because you find it funny, don't you?"

He shrugs but there was mirth dancing in his eyes either way, "Who knows."

I set the bread back down on the plate with a sigh, "I have to say, I commend you on your genius plan."

He smirks then, "Oh? Keep going."

"It's very...marketable, I suppose is one way to say it."

"Please, if a Phantomhive butler cannot do this much-"

"...then what kind of butler would you be." I finish for him with a small laugh.

"Was the curry to your liking?" he asks after a pause.

"Mhm, I liked both of them very much."

He nods, "Yes, I see Agni's right hand of God does have its influence after all."

"Did you see anything odd while he was using it?"

His gaze narrows on the dish on the table, "Odd...you say?"

"Yes, odd." I confirm and creep a little closer to him, "I mean, I'm not sure, but does he really possess such a religious ability? He's only human after all." I ask with a low tone.

He thinks for a moment, "I do think there is something in him that no normal human can sustain. Something holy through his own belief. He is special in his own way."

I hum in thought then, "How peculiar...I never knew religion to this extent."

"Ah, that is right, you do not believe in a god."

I give him a hard glance, "No, I didn't. However, things are changing it would seem."

He smirks again, "Do not believe in any God, they are all fools."

"Then what does that make demons?"

He pauses for a moment; his eyes glow that unique electric color. "Dark and full of sins."

"Like humans?"

His eyes widen until he starts to shake, he raises a hand to his mouth. He begins to laugh a little, finding it funny it would seem. "Ah, that's right...but we are much worse than an ordinary human. We lurk in the dark and feed on the weak souls of humans."

"Am I weak?"

He stops snickering and freezes, he stares down at me for a long while.

"All humans are _weak_."

"Because we have emotions that can destroy us? Even thoughts that can and will over time?"

"Those are some, yes."

I look down at my hands then, "I see,"

It is silent between us then; it wasn't awkward but full of questions and answers. None of which we dared to ask or retaliate. He takes his leave after a moment and returns to the stage. I find our discussions quite interesting. I should file this information. I've never felt such curiosity towards something.

I return to my brother's side, still full in thought about things. This world is so much different in many ways compared to mine. How I managed to survive it, is still a thing I wonder about.

"What did you and Sebastian speak about?"

I look down at my brother, who held a rather stern look in his eyes. "Nothing of importance."

"Liar. Tell me the truth."

I 'tsk' under my breath, "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

He glares at me, "If anything, it concerns everything about me! You don't think I don't notice how you are all buddy-buddy with him?!" he whisper shouts.

I wince, never thinking of my brother watching us. "It's not what you think."

"I don't have to think, I already know just from watching you both interact over the years."

"And, do tell me, how do we act, huh?"

He grabs my dress, effectively yanking me down to eye level. "Dare I say friendly or even frenemies."

My eyes widen in disbelief because he wasn't exactly wrong. My face was directly in front of his hardly suppressed angry one. "So what?"

A tick mark pulses against his temple now, "So what? So what! You shouldn't even have that kind of connection with that-that..._thing_." he spits at the end in a low voice, his voice full of poison. "You have no idea how vile he is, he's a demon for crying out loud. How idiotic are you?!" he whispers thunderously. "He hides underneath that cocky attitude, you can easily miss it."

My mind was blank, I couldn't rebuke. My brother was right in every angle and statement. So why...did I want to befriend a demon in the first place? Normally, I'm sane enough to deny that kind of company. So why? _Something about him...makes me feel weird._ A thought whispers into my mind that makes my heart jump. It's almost like...a spell. I can't deny that I like Sebastian a lot. A lot more than I'm willing to admit. There's that feeling though, itching on my neck. Whenever he is near, I enjoy his presence and a bunch of other things I fail to understand.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Ciel, my eyes clouding up with tears. "I don't know why either."

He looks stunned for a moment until he sighs, "Whatever, just try to fix it. It's not normal under any means."

"I-I will try..."

He lets go of me then and the announcer walks back on stage. I stand straight again and find Lau giving me an odd look. Like he wanted to know what we were talking about. I focus back on the stage and find Sebastian already looking at us. His eyes were incredibly narrowed, I felt them pierce my soul almost. I gulp nervously under such a gaze. I bet he heard every word. I try to keep my attention on the announcer who tries to quiet the crowd around us.

I feel like I need a breath of fresh air to clear my mind, but I can't leave.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. After much discussion, the winner of this curry show is..." the announcer starts. "Harold West and Funtom company! A tie!" he shouts while holding the award trophy in the air.

However, out of nowhere, a whip flies out and wraps itself around the trophy. It is forced out of the announcer's hand into someone else's who is clothed in pure white. I feel like I recognize him from somewhere.

"Huh?"

"Please wait." the man in white says.

"The victor..."

Someone bursts into the building on a horse wearing sunglasses and a fancy cloak. She was an older woman. I instantly recognized her from the one time I was granted to see her.

"Who's the funky gran?" Bard asks.

"That is..." Lau starts with a knuckle to his chin.

The horse stops beside Ciel and me, the older women smiling down at us. "Your majesty! Why have you come here?" Ciel asks in shock.

"Hello everyone." Queen Victoria greets.

The whole building turns into chaos.

The queen rides down the walkway and eventually tramples the man in white with her horse. I briefly wonder if he is okay. He leans up with a trembling body, "I am done talking. But it seems the queen has something to say."

"This curry show was indeed exciting," she comments as the man in white helps her down from the horse. "The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of the I had curry with Albert on White island," she mentions but abruptly crumbles to the ground with a wail. "Oh, Albeeeerrrttt...I want to eat this curry with you also." she cries into the air.

The man in white, who I am guessing is a guard or something tries to cheer her up.

"Her majesty seems quite the complex character." Lau comments lowly with a sweatdrop.

"A bit dramatic I would say..." I mumble.

"Don't talk like that." Ciel scolds lightly with the same face as Lau.

"Shut up, you were thinking the same." I retort.

"Quiet, you. I was not." Ciel rebukes.

She slowly stands up while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief her guard gave her. "As I have received an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have one vote, don't I?" she asks around. "I have chosen..."

There was a long pause as she walks toward Sebastian and Agni, up the stairs to the stage. She changes her direction to Sebastian suddenly with a smile while holding the trophy, "Funtom company's butler, Sebastian. This is for you."

She hands him the trophy. It's not very often I see Sebastian become surprised.

West bursts from the crowd, full of complaints already. "Wh-Why?!" he asks the queen. "How can the curry we made loose to a doughnut stuffed with curry?!"

The queen stares at him before her attention focuses on the crowd around us, "Please look over there." He does so as his face filters to one of surprise. "Do you see? Funtom's curry requires no utensils and can be consumed by anyone. Yes, that's right, this is a method that takes even children into account." she elaborates. "Everyone is happy, the rich, the poor, the adults, the children, everyone is equal. This kind of idea is essential for Great Britain as it heads into a new century. I highly approve of the Funtom company's accounting for our future, the children. Thus, the victor is the Funtom company!" she announces.

Everyone cheers and I let out a low whistle, "That was one hell of a speech. Not exactly true though."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asks.

I laugh a little, "Don't worry about it."

West collapses to the ground in defeat and I snicker internally at the sight.

"Nice one, Sebastian!" Finnian shouts gleefully.

"This is typical of Sebastian!" Bard chants.

"You should come and eat to the young master, my lady!" Mey-Rin encourages, with tons of curry bread in her arms.

"I'll have some!"

She gives me one and I eat it happily. "It's yummy, Ciel try a bite."

I offer him my bread and he shakes his head, "No thank you."

I pout and shove it closer to him, "Pleaseeeee." I whine.

He sighs and takes it from me, "Fine. Stop bugging me."

I smile at his demeanor and shake my head, "See, it wasn't that hard."

"Shut up. You seem to have forgotten something."

I blink in confusion, "What?"

"That bet, have fun with Sebastian and the servants tomorrow." he smirks evilly.

A shudder goes down my spine at the thought, "C-Can we take it back?"

"_No."_

"Ah, fuck..."

"Language."

"...I'm gonna punch you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Before I know it, we all stare at a young Indian girl run towards West. "My lord!"

We stare at them in disbelief, "Is that-" I start to say.

"Meena!?" Soma shouts next to us.

"Eh?" Meena mutters and her eyes find Soma's figure.

"Prince...Soma?"

"I finally found you!" Soma cries with joy. He dashes toward her and pulls her into a hug. "Meena! I've been looking for you! For a very long time! You must have been so worried when you were kidnapped to England! I finally...finally found you." he continues to cry out.

He pulls her away from his arms a little, "Prince..." Meena says.

"You don't have to worry anymore. Let's go home together!"

There was a pause in the air until her face contorted to one of disgust. _"Are you some kind of idiot?"_ Meena asks.

My eyes widen at her attitude change as she pulls herself away from him.

"Eh?" Soma asks, not quite understanding.

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming this far, just to get in people's way?!" she shouts. "Come home with you? Don't make me laugh! Who'd want to come home to a place like that?" she snarls with hatred.

Holy shit, she's a bit of a bitch, isn't she?

Agni falls to the ground then, seeming to be under some distress.

Sebastian looks down at him briefly until he turns his attention to Meena, "You...You were concealing this weren't you?"

"Sorry for not wanting to live my whole life bound by my social class! I even took great pains to sneak out of India!" Meena complains loudly.

"Then...you wanted...with West..." Soma tries to process out loud.

"That's right. Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife. And...I'm sick of looking after such a selfish master!" she persists with a crazed look.

Damn...that was one hell of a blow. But then again, this will serve a purpose. Soma needs to break out of that bubble of his.

Everyone stood in silence, but I begin to hear something...dripping (?) nearby. A smile appears on Soma's face and I watch in fascination. What is he smiling about? He appeared...serine and sad. Oh man, it makes me want to cry looking at him.

"_Sorry." _ Soma apologizes. "We were that close, and I didn't understand one bit of Meena's feelings. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother and chasing you all the way to England. And...thanks for everything up until now." he says sincerely with a bowed head, smile still in place. He walks away from her, us, and up to where Sebastian stands on the stage. "Up until now, I've always blamed other people. Being alone in the palace was my mother and fathers' fault. Meena disappearing was West's fault but I was wrong."

He walks past Sebastian eventually, continuing his internal monologue out loud. "Even though I was gnawing at my parents' ankles, I did nothing but complain. There's no one who'd love a brat like that." he states while bending down in front of a hunched over Agni. I could see tears of blood dripping onto the floor and I smile sadly. "But you stayed by my side. Even when we were separated, will you stay by my side and still be my Khanasama? I've given you nothing but trouble until now." he asks Agni with a hopeful smile.

Oh my, this scene was so touching, I think. It made me want to cry. Such a nice speech of improving morals.

Agni was now crying real tears, one's of salty water. Soma offers his hand out for Agni which he grabs in both of his. "Jo Ajha." Agni cries.

I sniffle slightly, pushing tears back once more. I swear, all I'm good for is crying sometimes.

"It seems like somehow everything's ended up for the best, wouldn't you say?"

Ciel and I look to our right to find queen Victoria standing next to us with her guard. She was smiling again and had her hands positioned in a prayer form. "Isn't that good, boy?"

I let out a 'pft' as all the servants near us say, "Boy?"

My brother's face explodes into a red blush all over, "Your majesty, I've humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way..."

I put a hand on my brother's shoulder with a small smirk, "Why? I think it's cute..."

He shoves my hand off his shoulder, his blush intensifying more somehow. "It is not!"

"Is that so?" Victoria asks. "But you'll always be that cute little boy to me."

I snicker under my breath, my body shaking until I feel someone kick my leg. I hush myself somehow not crying in pain. That fucking hurt, you snort nosed brat of a brother!

He coughs in embarrassment and takes his top hat off, "Your majesty, why did you come all the way out here today?"

"I was at St. Sophia university's choir concert, but when I heard that your company was coming to the curry fair, I had to come to see you. You only ever send letters and never come to visit, after all."

"Someone like me...shouldn't be around your majesty very often." he mentions darkly.

"Please don't say such things. You're so young but you already perform your duty so seriously, just like your father Vincent." she says while patting Ciel's head with a smile.

I smile when I am reminded of Vincent. My brother is the spitting image of him, that's for sure. However, there are subtle differences as well. That's to be expected of course. If only Vincent could see him now. He wouldn't think his child would be like this ever. He wanted the best for Fenian. For him to be free without much hardship. Obviously, shit happened and now it is impossible for him.

"Besides that, it's been such a long time since I came to the Crystal Palace. It seems like yesterday that Albert and I would come here for opening ceremonies..." she continues until she pauses and crashes to the floor with a wail again. "Alberrrrrrrtttt! I wish you were here today too!" she cries in sorrow. "Oh dear, I must be leaving soon. I'll have the Grand Chamberlain's office send you the authorization documents for the royal warrant."

She hops back onto her horse with the help of the guard. She wishes us a farewell and takes off along with her bodyguard.

"She's always the same..." Ciel mutters.

"You're right."

"Ciel!" Soma calls out from behind us. "Thank you for winning. You have my gratitude."

Ciel places the hat back on his head with a disinterested look, "It really wasn't for you. It was for my own sake. But your babysitter coming back was a case of killing two birds with one stone."

"Ciel, if I never came to England, I probably wouldn't have learned all sorts of truths. If I never met Ciel, then I'd've stayed selfish and ignorant of the ways of the world." Soma declares with a strong and determined stance. "From now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things. And someday, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone and show you!" Soma states with a big happy grin.

We all stare at him, but I know my gaze was full of awe. Soma is turning into a beautiful person and it makes me filled with happiness.

"Soma!" I laugh lightly, "I hope everything turns out good for you someday!"

He blushes a little and I decide to grab him into a big bear hug. He lets out an 'ugh' as I hug him even tighter with my own grin.

"L-Lady Rina...can't-breathe!" he shouts.

I let go with a small chuckle, "Oops."

"How bustling." Sebastian comments as he approaches us with his own smile.

"Mr. Sebastian!" the servants cheer with smiles as well.

Bard gives him a one-arm hug around the shoulders, "Congratulations! You did it! Today's our victory celebration!"

Finnian grabs the trophy from Sebastian's hand and raises it up in the air with a cheer. Bard gets off Sebastian right after, "Don't drop it!"

"As Finny said, good job, Sebastian!" I say, still smiling like an idiot.

Before he could reply, Agni interrupts us, "Mr. Sebastian," he starts as he gets onto his knees and bows to Sebastian. "I wonder how I should apologize for everything."

I watch in stunned silence, feeling pity for Agni. I hope it changes him just a little bit. Sebastian gets onto one knee as well and holds his hand out to him, "Mr. Agni, there is no need for that kind of thing. Please raise your head."

"At first I regretted accompanying the prince to England. But now, I think it is a very good thing." Agni briefs while watching Soma bug Ciel nearby. I walk closer to Sebastian's side with curiosity, not to mention I also want to give Agni a hug for his hard work and coming of moment later. "We both have learned a lot from you all. I feel I must thank you somehow."

They both stand up then and Sebastian gives him a softer version of his closed eye smile. That's a look I don't see often, and I greedily save it for memory. "You have been apologizing from the beginning. I fought for my reasons, and you fought for yours. That's all there is to it. There is no need to thank me for it. The Goddess of Kali you believe in and Shiva both realized their faults through mutual pain, just as you two are doing now."

Agni is overcome with a slight blush in awe to Sebastian's words and puts his hands in prayer formation.

I am surprised that Sebastian even said anything nice related to a god just now. How interesting...

"The sun is setting." I point out randomly while looking at the orange sky above us through the glass that encases the area. "Shall we go home?" I ask.

Both of them look up as well and take notice. Most of the people vacated out of the place already, leaving only us behind and workers to clean up the aftermath. We all gather in a group and begin to exit the building.

I walk beside Agni as we slowly leave, "To have my story from my country explained by an Englishman. It's kind of embarrassing." Agni admits with rubbing his head and a smile.

"And as they say, 'no pain, no gain.'. No matter where or when it's the same. It has nothing to do with England or India..." Sebastian alludes which makes Agni and I stop in our walk. Sebastian takes two more steps before he turns around with a smirk, the sun hitting his back, creating a halo of light around his body. How funny. "...humanity, that is."

I don't know how many more times I can feel awe in a day. But it seems today is teeming with it.

We all follow Sebastian outside; it was a bit windy out but the colors in the sky were magnificent.

"That's right..." Agni beings with a small smile, "The evening sun as seen from the Banks of the Ganges, the evening sun seen in England. It has the same beauty."

Everyone stares up at the sky above us, and I spot the moon slowly making its appearance.

"It's also a place where the light and dark touch, and do not swallow each other for a brief time." I hint at knowingly. I reach a hand up to the sky as if I were caressing the barely full moon.

I hear clothes being ruffled next along with a noise of struggle. I find Soma holding my brother for dear life and I giggle at the sight as I let my arm fall back to my side.

"W-What?!" Ciel cries in shock.

Out of nowhere, Soma lets out a horrible cry and tears start springing from his eyes at a rapid rate. "WAAAAAAHHHH! Me...Meenaaa!" he wails loudly.

All the servants crowd around them with their own cries but also smiles. The sight warms my heart quite a bit.

"I'm glad you guys came to England."

Agni turns to look at me with a surprised look, "I am happy we did too."

"Things seem not so stale anymore."

"How do you mean?"

I give him a side smile, "Just a little livelier, I should say."

"I see, both the prince and I were able to make good friends."

"Friends?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"Friends...is it?" Sebastian questions next to me as I was in the middle of the two. "That's the first time anyone has said that to me."

I gawk at him and point at myself, "What am I then?! I thought we were friends?"

He scoffs and looks away from me.

I pout angrily and grab Agni's arm, hugging it, "Fine. Agni is a better friend anyway."

Agni sputters next to me, unsure of what to do or say. Sebastian's eyes slide over to me, giving me a glance. He grabs me another arm and yanks me away from Agni a little, "Stop acting like a child,"

I stick my tongue at him, "Stop acting like a sour grandpa then."

He sends a glare my way, but I ignore it with a laugh. I wrap both my arms around their shoulders and bring them down for a side hug. "Nah, we can be friends together." I state with a small grin.

"I would like that very much, Lady Rina." Agni comments beside me.

"Mhm! Me too!"

"Rina," someone calls for me. I find it was my brother giving me a stern look. I wince and let go of the two and walk over to him.

"What?"

"Did our discussion mean nothing?"

I look away guiltily, "I said I'd try, but it will be hard."

He sighs at that point, "Whatever."

I ignore him but I find a slip of paper hanging out of his pockets and I take it out curiously, "A letter?" I question in confusion.

He looks at me and takes it out of my hands, "This is..."

"When did?!" he gasps, trying to think how it got there. "Ah! The queen's servant put it there earlier. Why did you tell me?!" he asks Sebastian with a tick mark near his temple.

"You didn't ask." Sebastian points out.

"Tch." Ciel voices with irritation. He opens the letter and I spot three tickets inside, "A ticket?"

"Whatever for?" I ask, pondering out loud.

"Couldn't it be an early Christmas present? For a little boy." Sebastian jokes with a smirk.

I snort, "_Cute_ little boy, you mean."

"_I'll kill you both," _Ciel states with a murderous expression. "I'm tired. I want to go home and have some tea."

Ciel hands Sebastian the letter and he bows slightly, "Understood. I shall prepare some Assam tea. Dinner will be the amazing curry prepared by my own hands."

"Stop joking around!" Ciel shouts as I walk away with him and Sebastian.

"What kind of tickets are they anyway, Sebastian?" I ask.

He opens the letter and takes them out, "Noah's Ark Circus."

"Eh? A circus? What on Earth could be happening there?"

"According to the queen, something bad." Ciel relays with a sigh.


	37. Bad Guys, Bad Guys, What'cha Gonna Do?

**A/N:**

**Hello from your author,**

**First off, I hope you guys are doing well during this quarantine. I was hoping to get more writing done for this fanfic during this time but stuff started to come up and mess up my plans. I will be finishing my semester very soon, so expect to see more chapters popping up for the next couple of months!**

**Second, YAYYY WE'RE AT THE CIRCUS ARC. LOTS OF IDEAS FOR THIS, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY YOU'D LIKE TO SEE LET ME KNOW. I'm always open to new concepts for Rina and the scenarios she is put into. I like reading your guy's theories, that is very fun!**

**Third, I know you guys notice these subtle hints I drop about something affecting Rina. These are all things that will be explaining somewhat in the future. So please hold on to your thoughts and theories about that! **

**Fourth, so, I have old chapters written up for when I asked you guys about whether Rina should be captured with the twins or not. I have some incomplete chapters about a continuation of where she does get captured with the twins. _I'm not sure if you would be interested in reading those, please let me know in the comments and I will post the side story but it will be incomplete. _This is something for you are super bored during these times of quarantine. **

**I believe that is all the announcements I have, sorry for being away for so long. Please leave a comment on anything you like, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sweet bedroom, I'm back!"

I dash in with a giant grin and flop onto my bed. Soma and Agni moved out once I explained that they were sleeping in my bedroom. They understood and moved in into the guest room I was staying in. Laying spread eagle on the bed, I could briefly smell the two Indians on it. I could hear someone shuffling in through my door and I catch Sebastian moving my stuff back in.

"Do you need help putting these away, my lady?"

I shake my head, "Nope. I'm good, thanks though."

"If you need anything else, let me know." he says with a small bow.

He exits the room, closing the door behind him on the way. Standing up again, I start to unpack everything. I have so many clothes, I would donate them if my brother let me. Smiling at the thought, I hum a song while I put stuff away. It takes me around a solid hour before I was mostly done. Someone knocks on my door when I am organizing my makeup stand.

"Come in." I holler.

"Lady Rina,"

I look over to my right and find Agni standing there with a sheepish grin. I smile back and place the perfume bottle I am holding, down.

"Oh, hey."

He walks further into the room, "I was going to ask if you needed any more help with unpacking. However, it seems you are done."

"Yep! But I appreciate the gesture."

"I also want to apologize for kicking you out of your bedroom."

I frown and put a hand to Agni's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You already apologized."

He offers another smile to me, "Yes, but I am deeply sorry for it still."

"Stop feeling guilty. It's no big deal."

"Lady Rina, you are too kind."

I shake my head with a tiny smile, "It's been a while since someone's called me kind."

A laugh escapes me at the thought, finding it a bit funny. I don't receive compliments most of the time. Not from family anyway...

"Been a while? I find that hard to believe."

"Eh?"

"Lady Rina, so far you have been very kind. You are a pleasant person to even be around—"

Abruptly, Sebastian enters my bedroom without even knocking. "My lady, the young master wishes to see you."

A bit shocked by his appearance, I glance at Agni with another smile. "Alright. Well then Agni, we shall speak later."

I give him a small curtsey and walk out of the room with Sebastian in tow. He walks in front of me, perfect stature and all. Narrowing my eyes at his black-covered back, I pick up my pace to match his long stride down the hallway. He doesn't even spare me a glance; however, his eyes looked a bit glazed with something. I wonder why he didn't knock and more like barged into my room?

"Do you want to tell me why you entered my room as so?"

"I do not know what you mean, my lady." he replies after a beat.

I grab his wrist quickly before he could notice, and I bring us to a halt. He doesn't show any emotion besides a brief flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

"Bullshit. You know what I'm talking about."

Silence fills the air around us, each of our eyes staring at one another. I don't know how long we are like this, but I speak up.

"Sebastian?"

He takes my grip off his arm and continues to walk off, not a glance back. I stay behind for a moment, lost in my rapid thoughts before I jog up to his side again.

"So, what. You're just going to ignore me?"

"No."

"No? That's all you have to say?"

"I do not know what to say."

"Huh?"

He gives me a side look as if debating something. However, our little moment is broken when we reach my brother's study. Sebastian opens the door for me, and I walk inside, giving his form one more look. He appears frustrated but I can't tell why. Not that he'd let me know. I barely ever see Sebastian like this. He hides it well though, but for some reason, I can tell he is still feeling so.

"Rina."

I smile at my brother, "You needed me?"

He nods and sits up his chair, "Mr. Randall from the Yard is coming here at six."

"Oh? I see. Thanks for letting me know."

"He is most likely coming to talk about the Indian incidents."

I put a finger to my chin in thought, "What are we going to do about Agni and Soma?"

Ciel sighs, "I do not know. But they must be hidden from sight. Who knows what that prince will babble about and spill by accident."

I snort, "You are not wrong. Very well, I shall help keep an eye on them."

"Perfect. That's all I had to say. You can leave, I got work to do."

"Have fun."

I quickly exit the study, not sure what to do now. Passing a window, I find Finnian in the backyard. He is probably gardening. I make my way outside when I reached the bottom foyer. I am about to call out his name until he breaks a tree in half. I jump in my spot. I didn't expect that to happen.

"Ahh! It fell. W-W-What do I do?!" Finnian starts to panic.

I run to his side, "Oh my god, Finni. Are you okay?"

"Miss. Rina!" he cries and latches onto my body, "I-I didn't mean to do it."

He starts to sob, and I pat his head, "Ssh. It's okay, Finni. I know."

"Sebastian's going to be mad again!"

"He's always mad."

"Boy! Miss Rina! What is wrong?" Agni asks through a window.

He disappears suddenly and comes outside with a fast pace. "Finnian broke a tree." I state, pointing at it.

Agni stares behind me, "Oh, I see now. What were you trying to do?"

"Yeah, what were you trying to do?" I ask Finnian in confusion.

Finnian smiles sheepishly and picks up a broom he dropped earlier. "Sebastian asked me to clear the trees of snow, but I couldn't reach. So, I thought about hitting it...and it accidently broke."

I facepalm, "That's how you broke it. Seriously Finnian, you need to learn how to control your strength."

He nods slightly, "Yes, Miss. Rina."

Agni chuckles a little and puts a hand on Finnian's shoulder, "Don't worry, boy. I shall assist you."

"How? You're only a couple inches taller than him." I point out.

"Boy, get on my shoulders." Agni commands while kneeling on the ground abruptly.

"Eh?!"

"Finnian, he won't drop you." I state.

Finnian nods reluctantly and climbs onto to Agni's shoulders. Agni shows no sign of weakness and supports Finnian's weight well. Finnian raises the brush end of the broom to the tree and starts to dust off the snow.

"How's this? If that's the problem, you should speak up more quickly..." Agni advises.

Finnian gives us a giant grin, his cheeks sprinkled red. "Wahh, so tall!" The snow from the trees falls to the ground as he dusts it all off. The green pine needles begin to stick out more. "I don't know my own strength, so I'm always just making mistakes."

"Finnian, I should try to help you." I hum in thought.

He glances at me from Agni's shoulders, "What do you mean?"

I put a knuckle to my bottom lip, "I know you have this problem. I'm not sure which one of us is stronger. But I didn't always have this strength. Through training, I was able to start to control it. Maybe I should train you to be able to control yourself."

He blinks at me until his face brightens, "You'd do that for me?!"

I nod with a small smile, "Of course. I'm always tired of you breaking the plants. They keep getting a horrible fate by your hands."

"Thank you, Miss. Rina," he says. He looks back up at the tree in front of him, "If I can control my strength as you said. I can help everyone too! I feel like I can do it."

I continue to smile, and I find Agni grinning at me too. "Lady Rina, you are a very kind person indeed," he focuses back on Finnian with a questionable look, "By the way, why did you become a gardener?"

I watch Finnian carefully. I know the story behind Finnian. Ciel told me how they found him and why. I always feel a sense of pity when it comes to Finnian. He never knew what a family was, what sunlight even felt like. How can I not pity him? No human should go through the kind of stuff he did. He got tested on and went through a lot in that place. Then again, I think, why does so much fucked up shit happens in this world? Not to mention the people around me in general? By chance, I peer up at the window and find Sebastian staring down at us.

My gaze catches his own and he appears to be unhappy. But then again, when is he ever happy? I frown and try to understand why he appears almost pissy. I couldn't stop the thought that crosses my mind about bad luck surrounding the people around me. Is it because a demon is nearby? Does Sebastian have such a quality? I feel my brows dip in confusion. But that wouldn't make sense because Sebastian and Ciel saved most of the people working in the manor. They were all desperate to live in anyway.

His eyes flicker behind me and he turns, walking away from the window. I watch him until he disappears from my view. Something tugs my sleeve and I find Finnian next to me.

"Miss Rina?"

"What is it?"

He points at the door leading inside the manor, "You should go. It's cold out here."

A bit in a daze, I silently agree and find myself doing as he said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I went to take a nap and woke up in the afternoon. I let out a yawn as I travel down the hallway. I had a weird dream. It wasn't about Sebastian, but it was way out of the world. I was traveling in a rundown city and apparently there was a zombie apocalypse. For some reason, Ciel was in the dream and I saved him from being bitten. After that, we hid in a large chest as we waited for nightfall. Before I know it, I woke up and the ceiling above me greeted me back to reality.

I rub my head a little, the dream having a lot of detail. It was so weird. I miss the cheesy zombie movies, I think sadly. I come to the stairwell and Mey-Rin wiping at it. Upon closer attention, I see the railing to the staircase smothered in black. She is humming a tune as she wipes away, thinking everything is perfect in the world.

"M-Mey-Rin?!" I cry out in shock as I fumble down the stairs toward her.

She looks up and stops humming, "Lady Rina?"

Someone else's voice from the bottom chimes in, "Miss Mai-"

I catch Agni in my peripherals but ignore him temporarily. I bend down and take the container that Mey-Rin is using to 'clean' the staircase. I examine it and find it's shoe polish. I facepalm with my other hand. "Mey-Rin," I start off and hold the shoe polish out to her, "Please tell me why on Earth you are using shoe polish to clean the railing."

She gasps and stands up, taking the container out of my hand to examine it. Agni climbs up the stairs behind her, seeming curious.

"I did it again," she cries out and sinks down onto the step while holding her face in her hands, "I mistook the shoe polish for the wax."

I pat her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We'll clean it up."

Agni chuckles a little at the both of us, "Miss Maid it would seem you have bad eyes."

I take a closer look at her glasses, knowing full well they are the wrong prescription. "Her glasses aren't right for her." I point out with a small grin.

Mey-Rin smiles back, "I-I'm extremely far-sighted. As Lady Rina mentioned, these glasses don't really fit anymore."

"Then why don't you ask for a new pair—" Agni starts to suggest but Mey-Rin cuts him off immediately.

"No-NO," she shouts and reaches up to touch her glasses, "These are the precious glasses that the young master bought for me." She grasps her skirt next with a clenched fist, "These maid outfits as well. Before I came here, I'd never worn anything like a skirt. I'm so happy I'm a maid now. Besides, if I wear my glasses, I can see far away really well. So, it's okay!"

I smile and pinch Mey-Rin's cheek, "You're so adorable sometimes. Did I ever tell you that?"

Mey-Rin grins and I let go of her cheek with a laugh. She doesn't comment and opts to cover her sudden blush. I find Agni staring at the both of us with his own smile as well. "It seems everyone here really loves this manor." Agni says.

I look around the place with a drawn-out sigh. Despite the shit that happened here, I can't say I don't love it still. I grew up here for most of my life. I've been here longer compared to the other world by a couple of years. Mey-Rin nods beside me, "Yes!" she replies.

"I think I have more of a hate-love relationship with this place." I murmur.

"Why do you say that, Lady Rina?" Agni asks curiously.

I glance at the black railing as a memory dances into my thoughts:

_I was running to the stairwell and Vincent was pacing behind me. My extremely girlish Victorian dress flaps in waves of light pink behind me as I giggle. The hallway paintings zoom past me as I run full force. We were playing tag and he was 'it'. Well, my version of this whole exercise is called tag. In his eyes, it's more like I stole his cane and he's trying to get it back._

"_Catch me if you can!" I pant in a shrill voice._

_He scowls behind me, "A lady is not supposed to run." he scolds._

_I giggle louder as I dodge him when he tries to tap me with his palm. "You're so skinny! How can you not catch me?" I ask._

_He glares at me lightly, "You better watch what you say."_

_I turn the corner and the stairway is in my sight. I sprint towards it and glance down. There are a lot of stairs. Bigger than they look. I start to panic as he turns the corner, breathing hard. His hair is messed up and winded. I try not to laugh again. I never get to see him with such a disorganized appearance. He's usually clean and put together. He stops for a minute, leaning over with his hands on his thighs. He tries to catch his breath and peers up at me through his bangs. He points a shaky finger at me. _

"_You better get back here. I really need to go."_

_I shake my head and stick my tongue at him, "Nope! Not till yea' catch me."_

_He stands straight again and runs toward me abruptly, "Come here little brat."_

_I shriek and pace in my spot. I didn't want to fall down the stairs while running. I am clumsy sometimes in these heels Rachel makes me wear. I glance at the railing as an idea sparks my thoughts. I smirk and dash to the railing. I hop up onto it with some struggle since the cane is in my hand. I keep myself steady and hold myself still. Vincent catches onto what I was about to do. His eyes go wide, and I let out a small laugh. I take my hands off the railing and I start to glide down. Panic crosses over his face as he starts to follow me down in a quick manner. _

_I try to keep myself steady as I go down. This is harder to do than the movies made it seem. I almost fall backward, and I let out a small scream. I grab onto the railing unconsciously, letting go of the cane in the process. The railing makes a squeaking noise as my sweaty hands rub against it. They began to throb, and I try not to cry due to the burning sensation. I close my eyes as I suddenly lose my balance altogether. I wasn't very far down from the railing as I wasn't going super fast. _

"_Rina!" _

_I feel the gravity start to take me by the back and pull me down again. I squeeze my eyes tighter together as I let out a small shout. I'm going to die; I think with fear. Something grabs the front of my dress abruptly and pulls me forward. I gasp loudly as the air leaves my lungs at the movement. My face lands on something solid and moving. Something warm embraces the back of my head and I hear pants coming from above. I could still feel myself on the railing, but I am halted there. _

"_Stupid girl! Why did you do that?" Vincent scolds._

_I try to breathe, but the air gets stuck in my throat. I start to wheeze and cough. The last cough releases my airway and I start to heave in gulps of air. It is hard though because my face is smushed up against Vincent's chest. His hand starts to drag his fingers through my ratty hair, and I start to cry like a baby. I almost got hurt and made Vincent mad, bad combo. I raise my hands to his jacket and clench my hands into the fabric with a sob. _

"_I-I'm sorry, Vincent." my muffled voice echoes. _

_He is still breathing hard as he hugs me tighter to him, more like my head. "Don't do that again. That's extremely dangerous. What if you hit your head from that fall? You could have died!" he rants heatedly._

_I shake my head against his chest. I try to peer up at him with a blurry gaze. I find his eyes are closed; his face is taut with stress. I feel more tears build up in the corner of my eyes as I let out a sniff. "I'm sorry," I repeat. _

_His body is tense, and I know I scared him probably. I reach up and pat the side of his cheek gently. His eyes flicker open. They are filled with anger and concern. I internally wince at the look and decide to give him a weak smile. "I won't do it again." I promise. _

"_Liar." he mumbles as he lifts me up. He sets me down onto one step. He holds me steady as if he is afraid, I will fall again. "Just try not to do it again. I don't need another heart attack like that."_

_I nod sheepishly, "I won't try to..." _

Agni waves a hand in front of my face all of a sudden. I blink rapidly at the random motion. "Lady Rina?"

I shake my head and clear my throat, "Sorry, I was stuck in dreamland," I recount and start to walk down the stairs. "I better go, I'm feeling a little peckish." I tell them as my hand slides down the railing in a familiar manner.

0-0-0-0-0

Before I know it, it's dinner time. I dust the imaginary dirt and dust off my skirt. My brother said Randall is coming over for dinner this evening. I don't want to participate in greeting him. Randall does not like me much. Apparently, I act too unladylike in his eyes. 'Unladylike' my ass, he can go shove his foot down his own throat for all I care. I huff to myself and exit my bedroom.

Coming to the stairs eventually, I find Soma coming from the opposite side of the hallway. He appears a bit distracted. I walk closer to him, "Soma." I call out.

He looks up at me then and smiles after a second, "Rina!". He paces up to me, "What are you doing?" he asks.

I point down to the floor below us, "Going to dinner. Aren't you?" I ask.

"Sebastian said I should eat my room today. I wonder why?" he mentions in confusion.

I facepalm and rub my forehead to reduce the sting. I totally forgot I said I would help keep Soma and Agni out of the way. Oops. I laugh lightly as I move my hand away from my face, "Oh yea, I forgot! We are not dining tonight. Silly me!"

Soma laughs too, "It's okay! We can eat together."

I chuckle nervously and get ready to respond. However, voices enter the area from below us. I peer over the edge of the railing to find Randall, a man beside him, Ciel, and Sebastian. Soma becomes curious and comes to stand beside me. His eyes light up recognition when he finds Ciel. "Heyyyyy, Cielllll!~," Soma calls out with a wave and a smile. "I'm bored with that box! Let's play a card gam-"

Sebastian freezes on the ground, ready to make a move. Instead, I move quickly for him and grab Soma from the back. I smack my hand against his mouth as he struggles in my grasp. He tries flinging around and I put more strength into detaining him. I drag him behind a foundation pillar and keep us there. "Soma!" I whisper-shout in his ear, "Please listen to me, you need to keep quiet and go to your bedroom. Do you hear me?" I hiss.

He nods quickly against my neck and I slowly let go of him. He slides down the pillar and sits on the ground with a scared expression. I bend down with a scary smile and pat his head, "What a good boy. If you do as I say, I will give you a reward."

That catches his attention and he nods again. He stands back up and runs back to the direction he came from. I let out a sigh and put a hand on my hip. Seriously, all the two Indians do is cause more trouble than a fortune for us. I glance down to find everything else seems good. Sebastian opens the door for everyone to enter the dining room. He looks up at me with a thankful nod. I do the same back and start to walk towards the staircase.

The sound of another door opening catches my attention. My eyes follow the sound and I find Agni panting where the door opened. I feel my eyes widen in panic and Sebastian's expression almost matches mine. The noise captures everyone's attention by that point. But before everyone could turn to look, Sebastian disappears from the door and the room becomes dark abruptly. I freeze mid-step on the stair. My eyes try to adjust to the darkness around. Instead of adjusting, they begin to burn awfully bad. I slam the palms of my hands into my eyes with a low hiss of pain. Holy hell, it burns all the way to the back of my skull.

I ignore the questions being exclaimed by everyone in the room. My eyes were starting to water and tears seep out from them. It hurts so fucking bad. I hunch over from the pain exploding where my eyes are. I feel a light touch my eyelids, but it is subtle. The voices in the background lesson their panic.

"My apologies. It seems the lights have gone out." Sebastian's voice echoes throughout the room.

I am afraid to even open my eyes right now. The pain is lessening if only slightly. My body is shaking a little and I try to hug myself.

"The wind or something, Sebastian?" Ciel asks.

"Yes. Not the wind, but 'or something.'"

I realize he is talking about Agni and quickly dismiss it.

"Rina?" I hear Ciel call out to me.

I don't open my eyes an inch for him. "Yes?"

"What is wrong?"

"I'm not feeling the best suddenly."

"Sebastian." Ciel says.

"Yes?"

"Take the guests inside, I will be in momentarily."

"Yes, young master."

I hear them scoff around and walk inside the dining room. Ciel approaches me after they enter, his heels clicking against the tile.

"Rina, why are you crying?" he asks, voice stern.

I reach up to my cheeks and wipe at them, "I don't know why...but my eyes burned as the sun set them on fire when the lights went out."

"What?"

He starts to walk up the stairs. Once he reaches me, he grabs my dress and lowers me down. His fingertips brush my cheeks until they come across my eyelids.

"Open them," he orders.

I flinch and shake my head, "I don't want to."

He sighs, "Stop being stubborn, I'm sure they are fine."

I bite my lip and debate in my head. He is technically right. Maybe my eyes are getting old and are super sensitive? But that doesn't make much sense. It would make sense if that happened because the light is too bright. I sigh loudly and decide to do as he says. I carefully open one eye and flinch at the dim lighting from a candle. It didn't hurt much but it made my head pound oddly. He brings my face closer to his and examines my eye.

"Does it hurt still?" he asks.

"A little. How does it look?"

He hums under his breath, "It appears irritated. It's red."

I open my other eye and blink a couple of times. The light in the room not becoming as bothersome as before. "I'm starting to feel better."

"That's good. Come on, you seem fine so let's eat."

He takes me by the hand and drags me into the dining room with him. I sit down beside my brother, who sits across the long table from Randall. The other man sits beside Randall. Who is that? I don't recognize him at all. I didn't bother introducing myself to the men as I don't care. One already knows about me. Sebastian sets out the dishes and drinks in a timely manner.

"As everyone has settled down, shall we move on to the main topic?" Ciel offers.

"That's right. I never want to visit this sort of eerie doghouse." Randall mentions and takes a letter out from his jacket.

Sebastian leaves our side and travels down to Randall. He takes the letter from Randall with a bow when he shows it him. Sebastian carries it back down to us and offers it to my brother. Ciel takes it with an inaudible sigh and proceeds to open it, "Well, that degree of case is this kind of thing?"

I pick up my fork and stab the fancy salad dish Sebastian prepared. I already know what is inside the letter. It's our check for helping the queen. I eat some of the salad slowly as the man down from the table gasps loudly when he sees the banknote. Randall must have no told the man what we do for a living. How entertaining.

"That's-" the man exclaims.

"The lord successor doesn't know yet?" Ciel asks Randall, cutting the man off. "The commissioner has been used by the queen for ages." he explains with a sly smirk. Randall glares at my brother from afar and I eat a small tomato in boredom. This game gets boring after a while. "He purposely brings the bait to the doghouse. In general, the Phantomhive's are a secret committee that carries out special orders. Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget. The matter of the fact is, we cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you, the police." Ciel explains as his expression becomes cynically twisted.

Randall's face is red with fury I assume as I lean back in my chair. I examine the fork Sebastian polished god knows how many times to make it shine like so when the chandelier hits it. I decide to offer my own piece on the matter. "On paper," I start off and point at the banknote with my fork, "it could be 'reward money'. It's the same as a police dog. In the end, it's genuinely bribe money."

The man stands up from the chair, his face overcome with shock. "That can't be! Isn't that as though it's bribe money-" he shouts but Ciel talks over him with a hard voice.

"It isn't 'as though'." he restates. The man sits back down and Ciel continues, "It's a long-standing tradition...now, to commemorate the today's settlement of the case, I've prepared some champagne." Ciel gestures to the bottle of alcohol that Sebastian holds with a smirk still sitting on his lips. "Won't you celebrate with me?" he asks.

The man stands from his chair again, ready to protest. "But the culprit hasn't been arrested—"

"That's enough, Abberline. If her majesty and the Phantomhive's say it's over, then," Randall says until he pauses with a slight glare in my brother's direction. "The culprit no longer exists."

Oh, so his name is Abberline? I file that information for later. I hear heavy footfalls suddenly and someone panting outside the door. My eyes flicker over to the noises and the doors slam open. Agni stands there, panting hard as broken rope hangs off him. I feel my heart gear up with panic and look at every one. All of our eyes were wide at the scene of him.

"The truth about that case is, I—" Agni yells but is cut off by a popping sound and something flying across the room. For some reason, I can tell what it is and glance at Sebastian in the corner of my eye. The cork to the champagne bottle hits Agni right in the center of his forehead. I wince because I know that has to hurt. Agni falls backward onto the floor and I watch with a sweatdrop. The cork bounces off Agni's head like a trampoline and lands back in Sebastian's hand.

I must admit that it is pretty badass and horribly hilarious. Sebastian stands with a slight smirk, "My...I apologize. Are you alright?" Sebastian asks Agni. He doesn't reply and quakes on the ground. A moment of silence takes over the room until Soma appears in the doorway next. I sigh and palm my forehead, rubbing it as my small headache from earlier grows.

"Aah, I'm hungry," Soma grumbles. "Before they find me, I should..." he trails off when he spots all of us here. While everyone simply stares at him, I send him a heated glare. He notices and shrinks back a little. What a dumbass! Did he forget my warning or what?! He walks over to Agni's side, who still sits on the ground. "Who are these people?" Soma ponders out loud.

"They're...Indian's?" Randall observes, dumbfounded.

"Lord Randall, I apologize for the fuss," Sebastian states with a smile.

"These two are...this is the prince of Bengal, Soma, and his servant, Agni," Ciel informs Randal and Abberline. "They're my good friends who are staying here while they study English culture."

I hold back a snort at the word 'friends' knowing full well he does not mean it. My poor brother and his terrible social skills. I glance at Soma to see his reaction and find a blush blooming on his cheeks. He dashes past me and glomps my brother with a giddy smile. I watch with my own smirk, admiring the scene before me.

"Ciel! You finally admitted it!" Soma squeals like a little girl. "You really do think of me as a friend!"

"Who's a fri—" Ciel starts to say but is cut off as Soma tightens his hug. My brother struggles in Soma's grasp. I raise a hand to cover my mouth and laugh into it. "Stop it! It hurts!" he cries out in pain.

I laugh a little more until I decide enough is enough. I grab the back of Soma's shirt and pull him away. "Off my brother, please," I tell him. He listens surprisingly as fear flickers in his eyes for a second. I smirk a little, happy to know my threats are still effective. Sebastian comes by and fills our glasses with champagne. Before he could fill my brother's though, I snatch it out of his hands. Sebastian gives me a confused look, but I ignore it.

I grab the empty glass in front of Ciel and fill it with a tiny amount. Only a sip worth is all he's getting. He glares at me and I smile sheepishly.

"Give me more." he demands.

"How about," I pause for a minute, acting as if I were really debating it. "no." I finalize.

He does not persist; I can tell he is too tired to even counter back. "Then, for resolving a conflict once again," he raises his glass and we all follow along. "Cheers!" we all toast and take a sip of the champagne.

0-0-0-0-0

Randall and Abberline do not stay for long and leave after they finish their drinks. I sit back in my seat and relax. There are no prying eyes now. We glare at the two idiots in the room and they notice. Immediately, Soma and Agni get on their knees to apologize to us.

"I'm so very sorry!" Agni cries out and Soma begins to tear up like a child. "If Mr. Sebastian hadn't stopped me, then—"

I rub my temples in frustration, "Seriously! You two! If you guys turned yourself in here, did you not think they would connect us to this case as well?!" I shout at them with a thunderous look. They both whimper and I stand from my chair. The two of them utter apologies and I glare down at them.

"That's right, Agni. Don't trouble my friends." Soma comments randomly with a put-off look.

Another tick mark pulses against my temple, "You can't say jack shit, Soma!" I explode and point at him in emphasize.

He cowers under my finger with a sudden tearful expression, "I'm sorry, lady Rina! I was hungry..." he murmurs at the end. He sees me about to rant once again and stops me by hugging my legs. "I said I'm sorry, please forgive me—us!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I let out a long sigh, "Alright, I'll accept it in return for you two not turning yourselves in. You got that?" I ask.

"Jo Ajha." Agni accepts with a smile.

I look at Soma and he nods after a pause. "Good. Now," I state and grab Soma's hands from around my legs, "get off me, please."

He detaches himself from me and sits next to Agni again. This headache is about to split my god damn head open. I sit back down in my chair and rub at my head. I've said my piece, Ciel can deal with them.

"Then, since we've received permission from our dear friend Ciel to stay here, let's go to bed." Soma mentions while looking at peace.

"Yes." Agni agrees, appearing the same way.

Ciel stares at the two in thought until he sighs as well. "Fine. I'll let the two of you stay at my manor." he agrees. "However! People who don't work cannot stay."

"Work? Me, a prince?" Soma questions.

"Indeed," Ciel replies. "In return, I will pay you. In other words, that is money you will earn through your own work. You want to become a great man free from your parents, right?" Ciel asks with a calculating look.

I hum under my breath in thought. If these two stay to work, they might be able to help. Agni is the most capable man next to Sebastian. I am sure he would appreciate the help around this place. While my brother's idea makes sense, I can't help but wonder what else he is calculating underneath that face. What other use could they become for him?

"That's right! What should I do?" Soma asks, happy to do as he's told.

Ciel puts a knuckle to his lip with a smirk, "Let's see...how about managing my townhouse in London with Agni?" he asks.

I did not expect that to come from my brother's mouth. I mean, it's not a bad idea. But what's the reason for them staying there? It can't be to clean, right? I think about it for a moment and wonder briefly if he is doing that to keep them away from him. I frown at the thought of not seeing them often. They are what keeps my life lively nowadays. "It's a very difficult job. I wouldn't ask anyone else. Can you do it?" Ciel continues.

"I'll do it! Leave it to me!" Soma cheers.

I smile as Soma becomes excited to have a job to do now. Even though it's really not as important as Ciel says. I stand up from my chair, my vision becomes a bit dizzy. I steady myself by placing my hand on the table. No one notices I don't think. I release a short breath before starting to walk away. I turn around and find Sebastian watching me. I smile and raise my hand, "Good night, guys."

We say our goodbyes and I head upstairs. I take my time as my vision becomes wonky here and there. The hell is wrong with me today? This has never happened before. Maybe I'm getting sick again? Maybe it's this god-awful headache from it. The hallway is dimly lit by the candles on the walls. But it isn't as dark as I thought it would be. That barely makes sense when I think about it that way. I dismiss it and travel towards my bedroom. I'm tired from today.

0-0-0-0-0

It is around the afternoon as I step outside. The sun greets me, but it is partly cloudy outside. Shadows of passing clouds decorate the lawn and the carriage that Sebastian has set out. Ciel comes to my side and eventually walking past me to walk down the stairs. Sebastian is by my side now with our suitcases. We both watch him.

"What a splendid job of clearing things up, young master. It's wonderful weather for a circus, don't you think?" Sebastian asks.

The wind caresses my hair, blowing it behind me. I smile at the nice weather, "I agree. The weather is gorgeous."

I start to go down the stairs toward the carriage as well. Sebastian follows and we both arrive at it. "From today on, the young master, the lady, and I will be staying in London for a little while." Sebastian informs the servants who stand by us. I open the carriage door for my brother since Sebastian's hands are full. Sebastian packs the suitcases in the back. I turn and look at the servants with a small smile.

"Young master, lady, be careful!" Bard says with a smile as well.

"Take care.~" Finnian says.

"Be careful." Mey-Rin advises.

Tanaka waves in the background and I wave back. I walk up the trio and put my hands-on Finnian's shoulders, "Don't break anything if you can help it. When I get back, I promise to train you on how to use your strength properly."

He nods happily, "Don't worry, Miss Rina! We'll be waiting here for you!"

I glance at Bard and Mey-Rin. Both of them give me sincere smiles and I feel a bit more comfort. "Thanks, you guys. Be careful, try not to destroy the manor while we're gone, please." They all salute to me and I giggle, "Oh! Take good care of Tanaka too."

I turn around and find Ciel staring down at me. I raise an eyebrow and he doesn't respond to the gesture. He swaps his gaze to the servants behind me and tips his hat. "You guys," he says as he steps up into the carriage, "While we're gone, I leave the house in your hands."

"Yes, my lord!" they chant together.

I go in after my brother enters and Sebastian closes the door behind me. "So," I start off as I get comfy in my seat, "I wonder if there will be cotton candy at the circus."

"What?" he asks, perplexed.

"If you don't know what it is, then never mind." I sigh out in disappointment and slouch into my seat. This will be another long ride to London.


	38. Goin' To the Circus!

**Welcome back readers,**

**I hope you are all doing okay! Hopefully, this whole COVID thing will be wrapped up sooner than later. **

**I put a small teaser for fun in the beginning. I know few of you might like it, there is no double meaning behind it though. I did it for fun! **

**Here begins the CIRCUS ARC, please enjoy these future chapters. I am excited to write a jealousy scene with Rina, it should be interesting, to say the least.**

**Thank you for reading! Thanks to those who recently followed! :)**

**0o0o0o0o**

London is busy as per usual. Many people pass the carriage I inhabit. I stare aimlessly outside while I wait for Sebastian and Ciel to come back from the Yard's building. I opted out of going with them as I feel I might become bored. Though, maybe I should have gone since sitting in this carriage is practically drawl. I decide to climb out and stretch outside it. Some passerby's give me an odd glance as I stretch my legs out. I don't think much of their eyes on me.

I stop stretching as my muscles feel relaxed after a few exercises. I lean my back against the carriage and whistle in boredom. I recognize the tune as Single Ladies by Beyoncé. God, I miss the twenty-first century. I start tapping my foot to the rhythm and resist doing the hand gesture like in her music videos. It is difficult to stop myself. Before I know it, I am singing the lyrics under my breath as my heels tap in the background. I feel a pair of eyes on me abruptly and I search around. How did I know someone is looking at me? I'm not entirely sure myself.

I find a handsome man with glasses accompanying a child around Ciel's age. The two stand out against the crowd. The child is dressed in expensive clothing on par with my brother's. His blond hair is rather pretty, and his eyes are icy blue. The butler next to his side kept staring at me as they walked by. Goosebumps spread throughout my body and I am left with an odd chill. He is giving me the creeps. His copper eyes remind me of Sebastian's but not as...friendly I would say. I press my back against the carriage feeling uncomfortable near the person.

He stops staring after they pass by the carriage. The two carry on down the sidewalk without a glance back. I hear a familiar click and look to my left to find Sebastian and Ciel returning. I sigh in relief and smile at their presence. "Thank god you guys are back," I tell them.

Ciel continues walking and waits for Sebastian to open the door to the carriage for us. "We weren't gone for that long."

I glance down the sidewalk with a slight frown, "It's not that. Someone passing by gave me the creeps."

Sebastian opens the door and my brother walks up the stairs to the carriage, "It's probably nothing. Stop worrying."

I follow in after him and Sebastian follows me, closing the door after him. I sit next to Ciel and Sebastian sits on the opposite side from us. My brother hits the top of the carriage with his cane, telling the rider to move.

"So, what did you find out about the case?" I ask curiously.

"It appears that they are all still accounted for. That may be true of the world on the surface, but in the underworld, there's the possibility that they may already be..." Ciel trails off in thought.

He takes out a letter from his coat and starts to open it. I recognize it as the queen's letter. I already know the contents inside and I'm sure he is trying to understand more from what she said inside. Children are disappearing from the circus the three of us plan on attending later today. It makes me wonder what is happening to these children. Why do they need to capture them? For money? Labor? There are endless possibilities.

I put my elbow on the wall beside the window and stare outside as the world passes by. I hope this whole circus thing is just a misunderstanding. I have a bad feeling about it though. Victorian times scare me sometimes. It also reminds me of what the twins had to go through. It is similar in different ways. A sigh escapes past my lips the harder I think about it.

"Young master," Sebastian starts and that catches my attention, "if this deals with the underworld, we will be visiting his place once again?"

I groan at the thought of seeing the Undertaker, "Ah, man. Do we have to?" I ask.

"To be honest, I want to avoid it too, but..." Ciel trails off, looking displeased. He suddenly pales and sinks in his seat, "I want to return to the manor as soon as possible." he states. "Let's go."

I don't realize why he suddenly wants to rush the case. Until I think about the two Indian's at the townhouse, we were earlier this morning. Ah, that must be why he wants to get this over and done with. The coach pulls up to the Undertaker's place within ten minutes and I feel dread plague my mind. I'm not particularly fond of him after all the ominous stuff he says to me.

One by one, we step out of the carriage and Sebastian opens the door to the Undertaker's place. We file in, Ciel in front of me and Sebastian behind.

"Undertaker," Ciel calls out and waits for a second when silence greets us. "Are you here?" he asks.

An echoing creepy laugh sounds throughout the room and a shiver inches its way up my spine. Fucking weird-ass old man. "Welcome, Earl and little Lady. ~"

Suddenly, a skull rolls past our feet and I jump in the air in fear. I swallow a scream and take a deep breath. It knocks over some objects which make a strike. What the hell?! Was bowling a thing in the Victorian era? We all look behind us and find Undertaker with that insane smile in the form of a bowl pose.

"Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins?" Undertaker asks in an eerie voice.

"You..." Ciel trails off, exasperated.

Undertaker chuckles, "Well, have a seat. I've just baked a cake."

Ciel walks to one of the coffins and sits down slowly. Undertaker walks past me and travels to the counter. I walk closer and opt to stand. Sebastian follows me and comes to my side. I cross my arms, feeling uncomfortable. Undertaker has been rubbing me off the wrong way for a long time now.

Ciel clears his throat, "Have there been an increase in children's corpses as of the late?" he asks Undertaker.

"Children's corpses, hm..." Undertaker thinks out loud.

"The surface of the world seems to not yet found the missing corpses; it seems." Ciel informs.

"And in the underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence, after all," Undertaker says. "Which the Earl knows _very_ well, doesn't he?"

I frown at that, not happy to know so many children die often. It's a horrible fate. My brother dismisses the fact, "We've brought you the documents. Are there any children you've 'tied up' amongst them?" Ciel asks.

Sebastian takes out a stack of papers and hands them over to Undertaker. He takes them and sets them down on the counter. He picks up the first page and examines it quickly. "I wonder. ~ Were they there?~" he questions out loud, obviously insinuating something. "If I saw something interesting, I think I'd remember. ~"

I roll my eyes, knowing where this is going. "Let me guess, you want a first-rate laugh?" I ask dully.

He zooms around the corner and is abruptly in the face with a crazy look, drool drips down the corner of his mouth. I take a step back at the sudden closeness. "That's right! ~ Give me that, and I'll tell you anything you like. ~" he practically moans out.

I make a face of disgust and push Undertaker's face away from mine. "You don't need to get in my face about it!"

"Sebastian," Ciel calls out.

Sebastian reacts by tightening his gloves, "Then..."

"You're really going to rely on him again? ~" Undertaker asks. He starts to snicker, "I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything? Though if it's amusing, I don't care who it is."

I rub my forehead, thinking he just poked a bear with a stick. Ciel's not going to let this slide. Undertaker is devious. I watch he hunches over, and a tick mark pulses against his temple abruptly. He looks up in pure determination and irritation, "I'll do it." he states seriously.

"Are you for real?" I ask, feeling some amusement bubble in me.

"Leave," he orders both of us, his head lowered. He whips around with a dark look, "Don't you dare peek. That's an order." he commands us.

I feel some fear grip my heart and I just nod automatically. My brother can be scary sometimes. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian complies and takes me by the wrist. He walks us out and closes the door behind us.

"How long do you think this will take?" I ask and shake off his grip.

"The young master does not have much of a humorous personality. This might take a while." he replies with an indifferent look.

I sigh and lean against the wall to Undertaker's shop, "This is going to take forever then." I mutter.

An hour passes by and I am bored out of my fucking mind. All I did was kick dirt for the past hour. I grip my hair and start to pace. "This is really going to take too long." I cry out.

Sebastian sighs, "You're impatient."

I give him a glare, "Hah? I'm not as bad as you!" I declare and point at him.

His eyebrows furrow, "How do you mean?"

"You don't even realize it yourself. You are impatient when it comes to wasting time. This should be bothering you the most."

"I cannot help that the young master does not have a sense of humor."

I throw my hands in the air in exasperation, "Of course he doesn't. He's surrounded by a brick wall with no emotion half the time." I shout at him. "Oh lord, someone please have mercy on me."

He frowns, "I thought you said you did not believe in God." he says.

I want to bang my head against the wall. I grab my hair and pull at it again, "I don't—did! I kind of have to believe now that there's a freaking demon living in the same house as me." I whisper-shout.

He smirks a little and puts a knuckle to his lips, "My, that is true."

I feel my eye twitch and turn away from him. He's too much for me sometimes. "Ah, just shut up for a bit." I wave him off with a sigh.

He does not reply, and another long hour passes. The sun is high in the sky and it blinds me from time to time. I wish I owned a pair of sunglasses. The heels I am wearing hurt my feet. How long must we stand here? Ciel can never be a comedian. I sigh loudly and glance at Sebastian. He stands in the same spot, appearing unbothered. I purse my lips at his indifference.

"Hey, Sebastian," I call out to him. He turns to look at me, his eyes asking 'what?'. I smile in response, "Wanna play a game?" I ask.

This suggestion seems to catch his attention, "What do you have in mind?"

I walk over to a spot where a stick lies on the ground. I pick it up and twirl it in between my fingers. "It's called Hangman."

He tilts his head to the side, "Hangman?" he repeats. "I have never heard of this game. By the name already, I am wondering what kind of vulgar behavior it involves."

I snicker as he is not completely wrong. I never thought of the game having such a horrible meaning. "Come over here," I demand and he strolls on over, appearing not happy to listen to me. I start to make the traditional hangman design. I think of a word to use, it needs to be something good. It can't be too easy since he's smart. A super hard word that he might not recognize...is that even possible?

"When are we going to begin?" he asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I need to think of a word." I inform and scratch my head.

"A word? Whatever for?"

"The basics of this game is to guess the word. By doing that, you will give me different letters and if one of them is right to the word. I will fill in space where it belongs. However, if you get a letter wrong," I explain and point to the design in the dirt. "I will draw a body part to a man. When the man is complete, you lose and it's game over."

He puts a knuckle to his chin, appearing to be thinking. "I see...I have never heard anything like this before. Is it from America?" he asks curiously.

I nod, "Yup! A childhood game of mine when I was bored. Now give me a moment to think of a word..."

Should I do a word that relates to him? Nah, that would be boring. Maybe a futuristic term? Then he would never know what it means or what the word could be though. Ah, this is harder than I thought. Think, think, think. Enough? Analytical? Enormity? Enormity! Yes, let's do that! That's kind of difficult and not used commonly. I smile at my idea and start to draw eight lines.

"You can guess now," I inform him.

He narrows his eyes at the ground. I could tell he is calculating what it could be.

"A." he says.

I smirk and draw the head on the stand, "Bzzt! Wrong!"

He frowns and stays silent for a moment until he says another letter, "R."

"Nice one!" I say and draw the letter in the spot it belongs to.

"B."

"Nope. ~" I draw the body next. "Try again."

This goes on for a while until only two spots are left. He is missing the 'y' and 'o' in the word. He has two more chances before I complete the body. He is thinking quite deeply as my knees start to become sore from standing in one position for so long. He snaps his fingers abruptly with a pleasing look.

"It's enormity," he says with a smirk.

I fill in the gaps with a smile, "Good job! Took you longer than I originally thought."

He sends me a scowl, "You do not realize how many words the English language has. That goes for other languages as well."

My eyebrow piques as curiosity filters into my thoughts. "How many languages do you know?"

He puts a knuckle to his chin, "I believe the majority of them."

The stick falls from my hand as I stare at him in disbelief, "You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"How big is your brain?" I ask.

He sends me an odd look, "How do you mean?"

I reach up and grab both sides of his face, "What percentage of a demon's brain is unlocked? I am truly curious."

"Percentage?' he asks in confusion. "I do not understand what you mean, my lady."

I sigh and pat his cheek a bit harshly, making it sound like a small slap. "Never mind." I dismiss. "Want to play another round?" I ask while pointing at the ground.

He shrugs and I take that as a cue for 'sure'.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The door finally creaks open around the evening time when a small laugh escapes from inside. I must hold back a cry of relief at the thought of the day almost over. It's been so boring, that I even played hopscotch earlier. Sebastian and I played at least fifteen rounds of hangman before I got too bored with it. He ended up watching me the entire day appearing just as bored. However, he contained his boredom better than I did. That's to be expected though.

I walk inside and find my brother to appear tired and disheveled. I snort at the sight and immediately raise a hand to cover my mouth. He sends me a heated glare that practically says, 'shut up'. He straightens out his clothes and Sebastian wander's over to help in with this task. Undertaker is slouched over the counter as drool slides down the corner of his grinning lips. I couldn't help but be disturbed once again by his appearance. To think laughter brings on such a reaction every time is a bit disconcerting.

"My...that earl Phantomhive would go that far..." Undertaker snickers.

I walk to my brother's side and flatten his messy hair, "I am surprised as well. To this day, you still can't even make a joke."

He smacks my hand away with another glare, "You act like you're funny!"

I cross my arms with an amused smirk, "But I am. You just don't get my sense of humor."

"You know what—Whatever! I don't have time to listen to your nonsense." he proclaims and focuses his glare at Undertaker instead. "I gave you your reward. Now tell me about the children."

Undertaker sits up and rests his head on his hand, "There aren't any."

"Huh?" the three of us reply in sync. Did Undertaker really trick us just now? Wowwww. Undertaker shuffles through the papers Ciel gave him, "None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies."

"So, in other words, you know nothing about this case?" Ciel asks with an irritated clip in his tone.

Undertaker simply smiles, "That's not it. I know that I 'don't know' anything."

"You deceived us then?" I pursue.

His grin stretches a little when I spoke, "I didn't deceive anyone. It's a great clue, isn't it?" he asks.

I feel my eyes narrow at him, something about that sentence sounds a bit off to me. Maybe I'm overthinking it. Sebastian's voice breaks through my thoughts, "—You know nothing of this case means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by underworld companies." Sebastian reasons. "If corpses haven't shown up on the surface or underworld, then there's a high probability that the children are still alive."

"Does this mean we've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand?" Ciel ponders.

I smile, a bit excited, "I feel like Sherlock Holmes! This should be cool."

"Sherlock Holmes?" Sebastian questions.

I laugh awkwardly and clear my throat, "Ah just a random person I met once."

"There's nothing _cool _about this. It looks like we've decided, come on you two." Ciel states and makes way to the door to leave. I begin to follow from behind. "Contact me if any information surfaces, Undertaker."

"Earl, ~" Undertaker calls out before we fully exit. All of us turn to look at him in question. "Keep your soul safe, at least." he instructs with a sly smile.

My heart drops to the floor and I can feel my eyes widen in shock. Sebastian opens the door for my brother as he remains a bit confused by Undertaker's advice. "I know that." he informs. I could feel the evening sunlight seer my skin in a daunting way. I hear the click of their shoes as they walk out the door. I continue to stare at Undertaker in alarm. I do not like the way he worded what he said. His smile grows as I don't drop my stare.

"Rina?" I hear my name being called out. "Rina?" it repeats.

Undertakers head lowers and the sunlight makes his eyes glint through the bangs ever so slightly. An explosion of goosebumps erupts all over my body in reaction.

"You better go, little lady." Undertaker advises lowly and offers a hand to the door behind me. "Before your soul becomes trapped _forever." _

I don't break his gaze as I walk backward, out the door. Sebastian closes the door once I'm outside. Suddenly, I take in a large gulp of air and start to cough harshly. I didn't realize my breath has been still and unmoving the whole time.

"Rina." Ciel cries out in concern. I feel his hand pat my back lightly as I try to breathe normally again. It works after a couple of minutes. I still feel like I'm stuck though, I want to leave.

"Sebastian," I call out and he shuffles beside me.

"Yes, my lady?" he asks, I miss the lilt of concern in his voice.

"Help me to the carriage, please."

I hold out my arm to him and he takes it. We follow my brother who keeps glancing back at us. I can only guess he is concerned. Sebastian helps guide me and once we reach the carriage, I climb inside and rest against the window. I didn't feel the best like I woke up from a bad dream. What did Undertaker mean by that? Why would he specifically tell Ciel to take care of his soul? Does he know Sebastian is a demon then? God, what on Earth is going on! I'm going to go crazy by the time my brother dies. I know that well enough by now.

"Rina." I hear Ciel call out to me again. I glance at him, feeling more worried thoughts consume me.

"What?" I ask after a beat.

"What happened back there?"

I glance out the window, not knowing for sure what really did happen and what it meant. "Good question," I say and lean back against the cushion. I didn't feel like adding anything more after that and my brother did not ask in return.

0o0o0o0o

My mind clears up the moment we reach the circus. Children run around everywhere along with their parents. Colors burst out amongst the crowd and I can feel my inner child wanting to run about with them. I feel a giant smile spread across my lips as I admire everything I spot. I wouldn't be surprised if I am radiating sparkles right now.

"Is this it?" Ciel questions, his voice slightly distasteful.

I smell popcorn instantly and I am reminded how much I miss movie theater popcorn, "You bet it is."

My feet move on their own as I fully enter the circus. I don't hesitate to travel to the stand selling the food. I take out my money pouch as I lick my lips unconsciously. I am so psyched to eat this.

"I'll take one of these, please." I tell the vendor while pointing at a bag. The vendor smiles and shows me his palm, "That'll be two pounds, miss."

I give him the money with a smile and take the bag of popcorn. I pocket my money and turn around to find my brother and Sebastian waiting impatiently near the circus tent. My smile turns sheepish as I jog over to them. "You didn't have to wait," I tell them as Ciel strolls inside.

"What was I supposed to do when you bound off in a blink of an eye?" he nags.

I chuckle with a sweat drop, "Sorry, I just really wanted some popcorn."

He 'tsks' and leads us in. The circus tent made things appear shadowy but colorful at the same time. The place is crowded. Sebastian points out to some seats nearby. But there is hardly enough room for all three of us. In the end, Ciel ends up being squished between us.

"Can't you move over?" he asks me with an irritated look.

"Why don't you sit in your big sister's lap?" I tease.

He blushes and does not hesitate to glare at me, "What—There is no way I'll ever do that!"

I hear Sebastian cover up a laugh and Ciel whips around to glare at him too. I snicker to myself and take a fist-full of popcorn. "You used to like it when you were smaller..." I comment offhandedly and shove the popcorn into my mouth.

He glares at me again, his cheeks slightly redder. "Exactly! When I was young—"

I cut him off and shove popcorn into his mouth, "Oh, shut up. You're still young."

He munches on it without uplifting his glare off me. Eventually, a bright light focuses on the stage below us, and a man wearing a festive costume enters. He reminds me of a mix between a clown and cosplayer almost. The crowd quiets down after a few seconds.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!" he announces and bows slightly to the audience. One hand of his appears as a skeletal and the other normal with juggling balls between the fingers. I couldn't help but think what an interesting contrast. He resumes his normal stance and begins to juggle the balls. "My name is Joker. If you'll look here..." he says, and all the balls fall down on him like it is a mistake. I could tell he is acting though. "...whoops."

Some people appear around him, all uniquely dressed in different costumes for the circus. Joker clears his throat to grab the audience's attention again, "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" A bald man steps up and spits fire out of his mouth. I watch in awe as I don't see something like this often. "Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man," Joker exclaims and the crowd thrums with excitement. "The show of the century begins! ~"

"This isn't a Ringling Bros. Show, what a disappointment." I complain as some circus acts begin below.

"Ringling? I've heard of them." Ciel murmurs next to me.

I nod, "I would die to see them. The beginning in the making, the history involved."

"History? What do you mean?" he asks.

"Never mind." I say and wave him off.

The next act travels onto the floor as the earlier one leaves. Two people stand next to each other, a boy and a girl. "Next up is gasp-inducing flying blanco!" Joker announces from somewhere. The two start to swing from the trapeze and I wonder how hard it is. That takes a lot of practice and courage, I'll give them that. After they are done, a man comes out and a giant wheel is pushed onto the floor. Another person climbs on it and straps themselves down to it. The man takes out a knife and I already know what this act is.

"He never misses his mark! The bull's-eye knife thrower!" Joker proclaims to the audience.

I slowly become bored; I thought this event was going to be better honestly. "These are all standard circus acts," I whine.

"No music nor anything particularly special..." Ciel observes.

"Indeed." Sebastian agrees. "There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children, either."

"Would they make children work in a circus though? It makes sense why they aren't here." I try to reason.

"No, it would make sense since this is the kind of job children can work in," Ciel argues.

I raise a finger to counter, "That may be true. But if I were kidnapping children and didn't want people to know. Would I want to make myself an obvious target and broadcast them in the circus? The most probable answer is no."

Ciel crosses his arms in thought, "What is going on in this circus?"

"The better question yet is: Why are they kidnapping children in the first place?" I offer.

Ciel glances at me and proceeds to narrow his eyes on the circus performers down below. We were missing too many clues to be sure of what could be happening and why. The trapeze performance lasted around twenty minutes or so. "And next is—The princess of the circus and her death-defying tightrope walk!" Joker announces to the crowd.

I peer up and the bright lights kind of hurt my eyes. That burning sensation comes back a little and I rub at my eyes to get rid of it. Once the pain disappears, I find a girl dressed in pure white. She is already on the rope and I couldn't help but wonder how difficult it is to do that too. My feet would die trying to walk. I glance down and don't find a net at the bottom. I whip my head back up at her in horror. How do you find the nerve to walk that without something to catch you?! What the actual fuck?!

I can't deny how beautiful she looks though. She reminds me of fresh snow dressed like so. My brother's voice cuts into my thoughts suddenly, "If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus's movements and the children's disappearances are merely a coincidence?" Ciel ponders.

"If so, where else could the children be?" I add on.

Our thoughts are silenced when the next performer appears. A bunch of snakes is entangled around him and I lean forward in my seat. I don't mind snakes; I just have the fear of being bitten by one. This performer is pretty cool, not going to lie.

"Look! Look! Ciel! There are snakes all around him." I point out and shake his shoulder with a grin.

"Stop moving me! I can see that," he whines, annoyance dripping at the last word.

"Next is a rare snake/human half-breed. Our snake man's dance!" Joker informs the crowd.

My jaw drops as he does a beautiful dance with the snakes. I could not help but be enthralled just this once. "Oh my God, he's beautiful," I comment. "Is it even possible to half snake? I mean, those scales have to be fake, right?" I ask more so to myself.

Ciel and Sebastian ignore me and my childlike awe for the most part. Probably too bothered with trying to understand where the children are. When the snake man's performance is done, he leaves the stage (along with his snakes) and a woman enters. I feel my eyes blink rapidly as I take in her appearance. She is beautiful, a blind man could even tell. But that's not what shocked me the most. Her breasts were so noticeable, very exposed. I saw some wives cover their husband's eyes in the crowd. She is wearing the equivalent of what I would consider a stripper back home would wear.

I look down at my own breast size with a frown. Hers is way bigger and I feel my womanly pride be crushed. I unconsciously rub at my chest and glance at the two boys beside me. Ciel doesn't seem to care nor does Sebastian. What unnormal men, I think with an inward laugh. A cage with a tiger is abruptly pushed into the ring, behind the woman. I frown at this, not liking animal cruelty in the slightest. Tigers aren't meant to be in cages.

The woman takes out a whip and holds it behind her as they release the tiger from the cage. "And finally, the star of the show, our wild animal tamer!" Joker says loudly. The audience does the standard 'oh' and 'ah'. Joker appears to address the audience with a smile, "For this act, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

"It appears the final show also has no connection to the children." Ciel remarks.

"They didn't specify the age so—Sebastian, what are you doing?" I ask when I notice him stand from the corner of my eye.

Ciel follows my gaze with wide eyes, "What is it? Did you find something—"

Ciel gets cut off when Joker notices Sebastian in the crowd, "That really distinguished-looking man in the tailcoat!" Joker calls out and points at Sebastian. "Please step onto the stage." Joker instructs. Sebastian does as Joker says and slowly makes his way down. "Now, come on down!"

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" I whisper-shout after him, but he ignores me. I turn to my brother in confusion, "What is he doing?" I ask.

"I don't know. Let's watch, maybe he found something."

We watch attentively as he makes his way down to the stage and side jumps into it. He walks toward Joker and the animal tamer with a blank face. Joker smiles and gestures his hand to a table near him, "Now, sir, could you lie down over here?"

Sebastian straight up ignores him and walks past. I can feel my eyebrows dip in confusion as the audience whispers all around. What is that idiot doing? He comes near the tiger and offers a hand towards it. I immediately smack my forehead when I realize why he volunteered. The tiger is part of the cat family, oh my god. He bends down with a soft smile and grabs the tigers face.

"Aah, such round eyes." Sebastian practically purrs. Everyone is shocked as he pets the tiger like a common household pet. Sebastian leans closer to it with admiration crossing his eyes. "I've never seen such soft, vividly striped ears...how lovely." he compliments the tiger. I shake my head as I can't believe what I am witnessing. Demon seduced by the cat family. I'm sure Sebastian is one of a kind in his world. I watch as he picks up a paw of the tiger, "What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To be not groomed..." he analyzes. He pushes on the tiger's paws next, "Your paw pads, too, are plump and exceedingly charming."

I peer over at my brother and find him holding his face in his hands. I copy his action feeling the exact same thing momentarily. Suddenly, the audience gasps, and some people scream. I look up quickly and find Sebastian's head inside the tiger's mouth. All I could do is stare; I didn't feel any emotions currently. The animal tamer gasps and produces her whip out, "Betty! Let him go!" she screams.

The tiger continues to gnaw at Sebastian's head like a chew toy. However, somehow Sebastian grabs the whip the animal tamer tries to discipline the tiger with. I feel my eyes widen, not sure how he even saw the whip coming in the general direction.

"She did not do anything wrong." Sebastian says as he takes his head out of the tiger's mouth. The animal tamer stands speechless. "In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that," he continues and raises the whip to his mouth with a smirk while peering at the animal tamer, "If you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never be able to train her." he suggests.

I try to ignore the slightly suggestive look he is giving her, but it is hard to dismiss it. However, I am able to calm myself down before something ugly brews in my heart. Because I don't want it there either way. Her face is red from anger, I think. Before she could get a word in, the tiger jumps onto Sebastian's back and bites his head out of nowhere. The whole audience screams and gasps along with Joker.

"My, my what a tomboy." Sebastian comments as everything turns chaotic.

0o0o0o0o

Ciel and I were walking out of the tent, feeling inexplicably drained. This is too much excitement in one day. My brother appears a bit pissed though. I glance at Sebastian behind us knowing he is the cause. "Who said you can go that far?!" Ciel explodes with a tick mark at Sebastian.

Sebastian appears to be in bliss and puts a hand to his chest, "My apologies. I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read."

I become curious and tap a finger against my chin, "For real? How interesting."

"It's really not." Ciel insists as his tick mark multiplies. "What were you thinking, far more conspicuous than necessar—" he sneezes abruptly which makes me jump a little. "You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back!" Ciel demands with another sneeze.

Sebastian takes a couple of steps back like ordered with a small bow. I shake my head and continue walking with Ciel. He rubs his nose constantly from irritation. I hear Joker behind us, and we glance back to find him talking to Sebastian. We wait patiently as Joker seems concerned about Sebastian's wellbeing despite how much Sebastian assures his health. Eventually, Joker drags Sebastion off to find their doctor to make sure he is alright.

I look at Ciel and nod at him. He returns the gesture and we make way for the carriage. Once we arrive, we sit inside and wait for Sebastian to return with information.


	39. Building Feelings

**A/N:**

**Hey readers,**

**Look at this new chapter, out so quickly! Aren't I so nice? Jk lol. More like I had time on my hands. I enjoyed writing this chapter lol. Lots of interactions between all of them in a new setting. It's fun to mess with. Sometimes I wish I could draw really well. I would definitely draw Rina and her circus outfit if I could. But I must refer to images online sadly. I based it off the cover photo for this fanfic. **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, HOLY SHIT, THIS FANFIC IS AT 350 FOLLOWERS. I thought I'd never see the day! **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :D **

**Love y'all and I appreciate the support. **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o**

Ciel and I wait in the carriage after Sebastian left with Joker earlier. I feel my finger tap my thigh in thought. Some of my nerves were grating on the corners of my mind. Not sure why I am even nervous so to speak. My brother sits across from me as he contemplates in silence. He looks so serious. I can't help that he reminds me of Vincent a little. I feel my lips stretch up as I imagine Vincent sitting across from me with the same expression. They are more similar as Ciel grows I realize. I wonder if his twin would look the same as well. I miss him too.

The fake image of Vincent disappears when Ciel's blue eyes dart over to mine. I stare back, not sure what to do or say. I stop fidgeting under his gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks. I turn away from him like I wasn't staring in the first place, "I wasn't staring." I state.

"Yes, you were," he proceeds with a small frown, "however, you don't usually look at me like that."

I look at him again without thinking about it, "Do I have a specific way I look at you?" I ask, a little curious. He sits back in his seat and crosses his legs. A dark look passes across his facial features before it disappears quickly. "Not really..." he says after a pause.

"Then why did you say I did?" I persist, finding his behavior odd. He avoids my gaze and opts to stare at the window. "Just drop it," he mutters with a blank face.

I take a deep breath, not sure if I want to continue to dig into this. I don't want him to be in a bad mood. Dealing with that is emotionally exhausting sometimes. I decide to drop it for my own good. Whatever he is thinking, it's not a pleasant thought. But I could not help but wonder, do I look at him in such an overwhelming way? Enough to not make him want to talk about...

We did not speak a word to one another as time passes on. The silence is slowly killing me, but I put up with it. My brother appears more bored than anything after an hour or so. I feel bored as well naturally, the only thing entertaining are the crickets outside as they fill my silent mind. I almost fall asleep sitting up but the sound and movement of the carriage door opening takes me out of dreamland. My head snaps up and I see Sebastian stepping up into the carriage.

"About time, ~" I sing-song and stretch my arms up, "I began to wonder if you up and died or something."

Sebastian smirks and sits down beside me, "Would you miss me if I did die?" he asks. I toss him a scowl and smack his arm, "Shut up. Stop imagining things."

His smirk grows an inch as my brother smacks the top of the carriage with his cane. The driver outside begins to drive us back to the townhouse in London. Ciel sets the cane down and adjusts his position, his back most likely stiff. "Sebastian, what did you find?" he asks.

Sebastian develops a serious look, "The circus troupe is all very close with each other. Most of them have something in common as well. Each has a prosthetic limb made by their doctor at the circus. The material is very fine and sturdy. On the animal tamer, I found a hallmark. I did not recognize who's hallmark it may be. When I left the doctor's tent, I tried to search the grounds. I discovered the main group members have their own tents which are off-limits to other circus members and the public."

Ciel nods, slowly digesting the information. I also take what he said into account. Everything sounds not so suspicious, but I can't help but be curious. Why does the main group members have separate tents? I find this odd a little Not to mention, why do they have prosthetics? Surely, the material can't be so durable to do circus acts. Right? They don't have technology that advanced yet. Unless they found a material that works so well that it can do such a thing.

"Did you find anything about the children?" I ask Sebastian. He shakes his head, "I am sorry to inform you. I did not find any evidence about the missing children."

The coach pulls up the townhouse as the ride is short. Sebastian steps out first and helps my brother and me down. The coach leaves and we travel up the stairs to the townhouse. Sebastian opens the front door and helps us inside. He helps me take my coat off as he remembers something abruptly, "Ah, yes. I forgot to mention this. I have requested that we go to the circus to get tested to be members of the troupe."

He hangs my coat up and does the same for my brother. Ciel turns around and stares at him in shock, "Hah? Why did you end up going in that direction?" he asks in confusion.

"Oh my god! We get to try out for a circus?" I blurt quickly. I feel a little excited to try this. I could not help a smile from adorning my lips.

Sebastian nods calmly, "You say 'why' but..."

"I mean—" Ciel gets cut off as Soma comes out of nowhere and shouts his name loudly. Soma bounds over to us with his arms raised to hug someone. Agni follows behind with a smile. "You're late! Are your plans for today over?!" Soma asks happily. However, my brother blatantly ignores him and so does Sebastian. They continue their conversation and walk by them without a glance.

"When did I give you that order?" Ciel asks Sebastian.

I smile apologetically at Soma and Agni. I follow my brother and Sebastian as they continue to walk ahead. "Is it a problem?" Sebastian asks Ciel.

"In this case—" Ciel says but Soma interjects instead. "What's up, Ciel, that's a really sour look!" Soma chirps behind me. I hold back a snort and put a hand over my mouth to cover my amused smile. I can see my brother tremble with irritation in front of me. "You should at least greet me with a smile!" Soma complains.

Ciel twists around with a throbbing tick mark on his temple, "Shut up! I'm busy right now, so shut up!" he barks. Soma stops and pouts in the background as Ciel marches up the stairs into his bedroom with Sebastian. I stay back feeling bad for Soma. I turn around with a smile directed at him. He peers at me with a hopeful look.

"If you wanna play something, I'll play with you." I tell him. He grins and takes my hand, "Let's play chess!"

He drags me to the drawing-room, and I set up the chessboard for us when we enter.

0o0o0o0o

The game went on way longer than I expected. Somehow, I finally won this game due to Soma still learning. He went to bed with a defeated walk and a smiling Agni trailing behind him. The fireplace in the room crackles and a small yawn escapes me. It's time to go to sleep. I stand up from the chair and put the game back together. I set it on a shelf and exit the room. The hallway is dimly lit with oil lamps and makes it longer than necessary.

I turn the corner and bump into something hard. I stumble back and peer up to find Sebastian standing there while holding a lit candle. My head tilts to the side with confusion, "Uh, do you need something?" I ask.

He steps out of my way and I continue my path. He walks by my side, matching my stride with his long legs. "I have come to inform you that the young master has agreed to participate infiltrating the circus." he mentions. I can't up but find this situation a bit funny. I already know the circus will not suit my brother. I on the other hand can deal with such a thing. I'm not used to be looked after in the first place and still do not like it despite my time here. I am used to doing everything independently or relying on my mother if needed.

"Do you think he can handle it?" I ask him. He gives me a side smirk, "The young master...may find some difficulties."

I huff as we arrive to a stop at my bedroom door, "No shit. That kid's been pampered much of his life. Now he must live in poor conditions temporarily. I think it'll be more than just 'difficulties.'" I point out. Sebastian keeps a smirk plastered on his face as he turns to look at me directly. "You seem confident you can live well enough in those conditions."

I cross my arms with a frown, "More like I can handle them. It might have been a while, but I don't mind getting dirty. Hell, when I was a kid, I would play in the mud and pick up worms for fun. I am the definition of a tomboy." I state and point at myself proudly. "I used to play with the neighborhood boys, and we would swing from a rope into a nasty creek when I was around seven." I smile. "Good times, good times..." I think out loud as I remember my childhood.

"My, my, you sound like a wild child. I'm sure it was hard to tame you back then." he jests as his smirk widens as if something were funny. I raise an eyebrow at him, "I actually was a good listener when it came to my mother. Anyone else I would not listen to." I defend.

"I see," he comments and opens my door for me. "We have a long day tomorrow. You should get some rest."

I nod in agreement, feeling a bit odd. It's not every day I talk about my past before the Phantomhive's. The only time I would refer to it is when Vincent was still around. I don't mind talking about myself with Sebastian though. He gives off that weird feeling of security for some reason. I wonder if it's a spell sometimes. To know more about me...but I can't be for sure either. I give him another look before I walk inside my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

0o0o0o0o

An abrupt coldness washes over me and I flinch in response. I seek for the blankets that were supposed to be wrapped around me. I don't find them though. I let out an irritated groan and crack an eye open. I find myself peering at the ceiling above me. The bedroom is still dark, but I saw some light streaming across the room. I hear some scuffling nearby and look to my left. Sebastian stands next to a tea cart, next to the partly opened curtain.

The sun is barely risen from the sky creating a deep purple color outside. I could faintly hear the birds waking up outside. I scowl at the demon and grab the pillow beside me. I slam it on top of my face blocking out everything. "My lady, you must awaken." Sebastian's silky voice rings beside me. I shake my head underneath the pillow, "I don't want to." I object with a muffled voice.

I hear him sigh and I could feel him become annoyed with me. "Stop being stubborn. We will be departing to the circus today."

I do not reply and lay still. I do not care for some circus even though deep down I do want to go. However, I did not sleep much last night. I kept remembering the past and childhood things I missed. I made myself sad accidently. Amid my thoughts, the pillow flies off my face, and I blink rapidly in response. Sebastian's body leans over mine as a fake smile greets me. His eyebrow is twitching, and I smile nervously.

"If you do not cooperate, I will dress you myself if you so wish it." he says. I feel my face pale and sit up immediately, "You know, I can't wait to go to the circus!" I state as fake enthusiasm drips off every word. His fake smile stretches which can scare me a little, "How nice. Good to see you in high spirits."

My fake face falls and I scowl at his sarcasm, "Funny, haha. Just give me my god damn tea."

"You seem awake already, my lady. I don't think the tea is useful for you." he informs.

I feel a tick mark form on my temple. It's way too early for his shit. "I'll show you tea." I growl at him. I try to reach for the teapot, but he grabs my wrist in time. I struggle helplessly in his strong grip. I find him smirking devilishly at me. "Asshole! Let me go!" I snarl at him.

"My lady, you seem _very_ spirited this morning." he teases. I stop struggling and stand up. His hand still holding my wrist as I do so. "Well maybe if you didn't fire me up, I wouldn't be so fucking spirited!" I shout. He laughs a little and I hold myself from gushing over it. He has such a nice laugh, god damnit! He ends up letting me go and I rub my wrist to ease the ache. He stares past me at the clock on my nightstand, "Would you look at the time? I must go wake the young master. Please be ready on time."

He takes the cart with him and exits my bedroom swiftly. The pent-up anger and irritation already make me want to punch a hole in the wall. I try to relax by breathing slowly and I walk over to my clothing screen. A simple Victorian dress hangs from it. It reminds me of the dresses I would wear when I still babysat the twins. Basically, the type of clothing I would wear when I had a day off and went outside the manor.

I groan loudly, not ready for the day but at the same time I am prepared as well.

0o0o0o0o

The coach brings us to the circus again. It is around ten in the morning. I ended up taking a nap against the window on the way here. It helped tremendously, thank god. My brother ended up wearing normal Victorian boy clothing. I cannot help but think the outfit fits him well. He looks in anything he wears, lucky brat. He did end up changing his eye patch for a white medicine patch instead. I'm not used to the difference yet. Sebastian is still dressed in his butler attire. This whole situation feels off altogether.

As we exit off the coach, we walk towards the entrance like last time. The place is practically dead but that's because there is no show right now. Sebastian leads us toward the back, where numerous tents are set up and some people appear in our view. Eventually, we find Joker among some other circus troupe members and walk over to him. He sees us when we get closer and shock takes over his features, "Woah, you brought a cute kid and a pretty woman, huh." I try not to blush at the compliment and decide to offer a shy smile. Ciel stands next to me, looking a bit nervous. Joker stares at Ciel in wonder, "Are you a boy?" he asks.

I choke on a laugh and must bite my lip from releasing a chortle of sorts. Ciel notices my reaction and steps on my foot. I wince slightly and hold back a cuss word. "Yes," Ciel answers plainly. "I was a pageboy at the manor, um."

The members around us comment on how adorable he looks. I can't help but agree with them. I mean, my brother is pretty freakin' cute. Not even Sebastian can deny that. I step forward with a wave, "I was a maid at the manor. It's nice to meet you." I inform them.

Ciel nods, "This is my older sister, er...Racheal. My name is Finnian."

I cringe and tense up. Did he just give me his _mother's_ name? Hell, to the no. Fuck you, Ciel. I can overlook it since he is using his real name for this. I miss calling him by his real name. Joker leans forward while looking at us, "What grand names. If you join, we'll give you guys stage names." he informs.

I cannot help but feel a bit excited about that. I wonder what mine will be. The female members around Joker slink around him and behind me all of a sudden. I turn around briefly to find all of them surrounding Sebastian. I feel my eye twitch at the attention they are giving him. He wears that stupid fake smile as they fawn over his appearance. I force myself to look away and block out their pointless flirtatious comments towards his person. It's best to ignore things you don't want to hear, right?

"But cuteness and beauty aren't enough to join the circus. If you can't perform that is." Joker advises. "What do you two consider to be your strong points?" he continues in thought.

"Darts..." Ciel offers although he does not sound so confident.

"I can probably do about anything if I put my mind to it." I say. However, deep down, I know I can probably do a lot of little circus acts around here.

Joker smiles brightly, "That's the spirit! In that case, let's have the both of you try knife throwing." he recommends. He turns to look at a boy, "Dagger, lend them your knives."

I note the member's name as he takes some knives out of his jacket. He gives three to each of us with a small grin. "Here ya' go."

"Hit that target from over there." Joker commands and points at a target base. Ciel and I make our way over there which isn't far at all. I glance at my brother with a piqued eyebrow, "Do you want me to go first?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and takes a step forward, "I'll go first."

I back off and stand next to Joker with crossed arms. I already know my brother is not going to be able to hit the target. He does not have enough muscle power for such a thing. The distance is long as well. Silence envelopes the area as we all wait for him to make the first throw. He raises his hand in the air and tries to line the dagger to the target. He moves his arm over his shoulder and throws the dagger towards the target. It flies forward towards the target, but it slowly lowers to the ground. I watch with an internal sigh. I don't know if we'll get into the circus-like this...

Suddenly, the dagger bounces upward and flies right onto the target. It strikes it right into the head of the target board. I feel my eyes widen so large, I thought they might pop. "No way!" Dagger and Joker shout in sync, disbelief hanging on every syllable.

My brother smirks and I ponder how the fuck he did that. That's scientifically impossible. Ciel begins to raise the second knife and tries to line it up again. He tosses it again and the knife bounces back up and hits the head again. The members around us gasp. However, what I failed to notice the first time is the tiny pebble that hit the knife. I immediately stare at Sebastian through the throng of circus members across from me. He stands with a smile. I gawk at him in disbelief, how the fuck can he put enough power to do such an act?!

He gives me a slight smirk, knowing I caught on quickly to what he is doing. Ciel does the same thing again and Sebastian flicks a small pebble at the handle making it fly up onto the head of the target once again. Joker and Dagger can't believe what is happening and give him more knives to see it done at least five more times. When Ciel is all out of knives, he stands with a cocky smirk. "Is this alright?" he asks them.

"Seems like you got control over it." Joker states with a smile. Dagger walks behind him while scratching his head. I could tell her is very confused. I want to laugh but control myself. He collects the knives and walks back to Joker's side. Joker glances at me with friendly eyes, "I hope you're as impressive as your brother here." he says.

I chuckle nervously and Dagger gives me all the knives. I set them down at my feet and stand where Ciel stood earlier. "Don't worry about me, I can do it." I say confidently.

I set up my stance and hold the knife out in front of me. I line it up with the target and take a deep breath, clearing my mind. Total concentration is all I need for this kind of stuff. I block out all the noise around me and the whispers. I tighten my muscles in my arm and hold the end of the knife with just my fingers curling the handle. Light as a feather, strong as an ox. The wind brushes my bangs back and I fling the knife so fast it blurs to people with normal eyes.

It hits the target right in the middle of the head. Everyone starts to mutter and once again Joker is staring in bewilderment. Unlike my brother, I do not gain a cocky appearance as it's not my style. I don't like to show off things that save me and other people. I pick up the next knife and continue to throw at the same speed and strength. By the sixth throw, I almost lose control of my strength and accidently break the target board. It splinters lightly under the force and I look around sheepishly. Whoopsie.

I pick up the last knife and decide to aim at the heart. It hits it directly and the members rush up to me in awe. I feel awkward and overwhelmed as they all ask me questions. I try to push them out of my way. I don't like attention! Get away! Joker starts to push through the members with a giant grin, "Well, that ends this trial. Good job!" he encourages.

I nod as he takes me by the shoulder, "Let's head inside the practice tent, shall we?"

My brother, Sebastian, and the rest of the members follow accordingly.

0o0o0o0o

Joker walks us inside the practice tent, and it is vacant of people at the moment. Until everyone started crowding inside anyway. He leads us under the tightrope with a smile, "All right," he starts and points up at the tightrope. "Next, the tightrope!" he grins.

I feel my face pale slightly as I stare at it. I've never walked on a rope before. So, I might die here since there's no fucking net at the bottom! These people are insane! I glance at Ciel to find him sharing a similar expression to mine probably. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumps a little at the contact. His big eyes flicker to mine. I give him a sweet smile, "Since you like to go first, why don't you go ahead." I insist.

He tosses me a glare and walks forward to the ladder platform. He begins to climb up to the top where the girl in a white costume awaits. We saw her when they were performing the circus night. She's so pretty. Once Ciel is at the top, the girl begins to tie a rope around Ciel's torso. Sebastian walks up to Joker's side and watches her girl do so. I scoot closer to Sebastian and grab one of the tails attached to his jacket. I hold it nervously and twist it in my hands.

"Doll ~, tie the lifeline tightly ~." Joker shouts with a wide grin. I turn to look at him in full-blown panic, "Do you not realize—" I begin to say but Sebastian covers my mouth with his hand. He gives me a 'don't-say-anything' look. I glare at him, not liking the fact he basically told me to shut up. "It's dangerous if a beginner falls. ~" Joker states and I almost freak out.

I grab Sebastian's hand and remove it from my mouth. "You do realize if a rope is tied like that and he falls. The rope will snap him in half when the rope tightens, right?!" I whisper-shout at him.

He sighs and pulls me close by the hand; I did not realize I am trembling slightly. "Calm down. Nothing will happen to him," he whispers back into my ear. I do not know how, but I do calm down as he said. Not fully, but I do stop trembling. Especially, when his thumb rubs the side of my hand. But then a sudden thought rises. Panic surges through me once more, "What about me?!" I blanch.

His eyes flicker down to me, "Do you not know how to balance yourself?" he asks. I bite my lip nervously, "Not on a fucking rope!"

Sebastian does not have a chance to respond. "Can't I do some sort of music test instead?" Ciel asks and interrupts our mini discussion from above. Joker smiles, "Hmm? ~ D'you wanna retire already, boy?"

"N-No! But if there's something else..." Ciel says nervously. "If you're serious, don't dawdle and do it fast. ~" Joker encourages with a shout.

I almost want to pray for my brother, but I know that would be useless and totally against what I am. Holy fuck, if he gets hurt, I'm skinning Sebastian alive. He put us in this position in the first place. I hold my breath as my brother raises his foot and places it on the tight rope. He raises his arms out to gain balance and takes another step forward. He tries to take another one, but he begins to wobble. I close my eyes in fear of him falling. I hear him make a small noise and I peek through crack an eye open to find him with his balance back.

I release a breath, happy to know he didn't fall.

"He recovered, he recovered..." Joker repeats in relief. My brother tilts to the side again but something small flies up and smack him back upright. I feel my eyes widen and I look down at Sebastian's hands. He fires the small pebbles at Ciel every time he loses his balance. He makes small noises of pain each time and I can tell it hurts. He makes it to the other side eventually. He unties the rope around his torso and climbs down the ladder. He wanders over to use while rubbing his arse and back. I snicker inwardly as some worry leaves me.

"That's great! I didn't really think you'd be able to do it!" Joker congratulates and claps.

I walk forward and ruffle Ciel's hair, "Happy you didn't die." I say.

He sighs, appearing exhausted until he smirks evilly at me. "**Your turn**."

Anxiety rises once more inside me as I stiffly walk over to the ladder. I climb it and each pull up, I feel my nerves build. Once I am at the top, I smile slightly at Doll whose face remains placid. Her expression does not help me feel better as I peer off the edge. I feel my sweat roll down the back of my neck. I don't think I can do this. Someone save me, I cry repeatedly. Doll puts the rope and loops it around my torso. I tense up, "Stop! I don't want the rope!" I shout as I clench my teeth.

"You need the rope, or you'll die." she reasons.

"Put the rope on!" Joker shouts from below.

I shake my head, my hair swaying with me, "If I fall, I fall. I don't want my ribs to be crushed or my spine snapping in half on the way down and dangling like a christmastreeornament-" I ramble on without a pause in between as I imagine the gruesome scene of my death.

"Miss...are you afraid of heights?" Doll asks lowly. I whip around as my heart pounds in my ears, "Me? Afraid of heights? Nope!" I stall. She seems unconvinced and gives me a deadpan look. "It'll be okay, just don't look down." I don't really have a fear of heights when I think about it. But I never thought about falling to my death until today. So, I believe this is a newly developed fear in the making.

I turn back to the rope and raise my dainty foot out in front of me. I try to focus on it and blur out the background below it. "Lil' miss, we don't have all day!" Joker calls out from underneath. This only makes me look down at the ground and I feel my face pale. I can't do it. I can't do it. Fuck, I must do it! Biting my lip with a whimper, I set my foot on the rope. I can feel the rope sink lightly under my foot and I take a deep breath.

"I can do this...I can do this..." I repeat to myself as I raise my arms out to find balance. Once I feel steady enough, I take another step with my other foot. I lick my lips and try to concentrate. I bend my knees slightly, knowing it will help me keep my balance. I take another step and find out I'm still okay. All I can hear is my heartbeat pulse loudly, so I decide to concentrate on that. However, this only helps me until I am halfway, and I start to tilt to the right side. "Fuck!" I whisper-shout to myself.

Suddenly, something smacks me upright and I wince at the pain. I immediately know it's Sebastian with those damn pebbles. I send a silent 'thank you' to him as I continue my way. He ends up doing it two more times before I make it to the other side safely. My legs collapse on the platform as I try to catch my breath. Holy fuck, I survived. Sweat encases my entire body and my legs feel like jelly. I manage to stand after a few minutes and climb back down. Once I'm on solid flooring, I lean over and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand.

Everyone walks over to me and crowds around. Some smile and some seem curious. Dagger clings to me suddenly and I tense up in his grip, not expecting the contact. "Don't demote these two, boss!" he begs with a giant grin.

"Not yet," Joker informs. Ciel comes to my side with a questionable look. Joker points at Ciel abruptly, "The boy hasn't done something really important." Joker states. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what he missed. Joker gives us a smile, "A big ol' smile!"

My thoughts wipe clean as I try to process what this man just said. Ciel stands next to me, exasperated. "Wha—" he starts but Joker interrupts. "C'mon, smile!" Joker insists.

Laughter bubbles in me and I spot Sebastian turned away from us. His form is trembling with laughter and I put a hand over my mouth as a few struggling laughs fly out of my mouth. Ciel is shaking with anger beside me but I do not care. This is too hilarious. However, my laughter ceases when he can produce the most adorable smile I've seen in a long time. My heart melts immediately at the sight of it. I swear I saw sparkles form around him.

Joker's face is full of awe and so are the other members. Many of the female members gushing over how cute he is. I grab my brother and lift him into my arms. I hug him tightly with my own smile, "Oh my god, you're so cuteeee! ~" I gush and swing him in my arms slightly. He dangles there, probably too ashamed to even move an inch.

0o0o0o0o

For the rest of the day, Joker shows us around the circus and introduces us to major members of the circus. After that, he allowed us to grab a bite to eat. Ciel and I were ravenous almost and ate quickly. During that time, we discussed our plan when Joker left the table to talk to someone. When all the food was gone, Joker led us to a tent to pick out our costumes. He had to leave after that and said he would be back in about two hours.

There are chests of clothing and three of us pick through them. Sebastian ended up taking some clothing but kept some of the stuff he had on already. He planned on wearing all black, of course. What a classic demonic being I think with an eye roll. Eventually, I found an outfit I thought doable. I take it out of the chest and go behind the changing screen. This tent is big and has multiple changing stations. So, I was further from the boys. I undress from my current outfit and change into the new one. Thankfully, it fit well enough. I glance in the mirror and twirl in the dress. Blue and white stripes flurry as the skirts fly up. I stop with a smile.

I realize there are two blue ribbons at the end of my back. I reach behind me and tie it into a large bow. I stare at the matching corset on the ground. I frown and pick it up, holding it in front of me. Do I really need the corset? I look in the mirror again and think twice about it. The outfit already pushes my breasts up enough. It's not exaggerated at all which is fine by me. I don't like showing them off anyway. The dress conveniently pushes it somehow and I am glad. I smile happily and toss the corset to the other side of the tent.

I step out from the changing stand and grab some white stockings nearby. They are lacey and aren't anything special. I pull them up to my knees. I feel a pair of eyes on me and I glance to my right. I find Sebastian staring at me. I raise an eyebrow at him, confused about what he is looking at. He simply turns around and walks toward my brother. I shake my head and dismiss the weird action. I head over to the makeup stand and sit down in front of it. Time to do some crazy makeup colors.

I draw some designs in the corner of my eyes with a black liner. Not exactly the best, but you take what you get in this era. I grab a poorly made eyeshadow pallet. I pick out a matching blue and silver. I don't make them pop out too much. Just a light coding. Next, I pat a small amount of pink blush on my cheeks. After that process, I grab a tiny jar of lipstick. I pat some on my finger, a pink tone rubbing onto it. I dab that on my lips skillfully, I have done this many times from the number of parties Vincent hosted. My lips take on a slightly pinker tone.

After I am done with the makeup, I think of what to do with my hair. Would it be best to tie it up? Oh! I could tie it up with a blue or white ribbon. I stand up and dig through the chests to look for one. I found a white one luckily after a five-minute search. I grab it and walk back over to the makeup stand. I hear someone's shoes tapping as it comes closer to me. In the corner of my eye, two figures approach. As they have caught my attention, I glance at them. I find my brother adored in an adorable outfit that almost matches mine.

Sebastian as I said, is completely dressed in black however there are different changes to his appearance. He owns a hat now too. "Look at you two, how dashing." I remark with a smirk. Ciel's face turns red slightly, "Shut up."

I snicker at him and focus back on the mirror, looking at myself. "I'll be done after this. Joker should be back soon, right?" I ask. I start to collect all my hair, but Sebastian enters my mirror suddenly. He stands behind me with a slight smirk and grabs my hair out of my hand. He takes the brush from the stand as well. He collects it into one hand and brushes my hair up from underneath. Once it's all gathered, he sets the brush back down. He gestures for me to hand him the ribbon and I do so.

Ciel crosses his arms with a frown, "I hope this ends quickly. I don't want to be here for long."

Sebastian begins to tie my hair up neatly, pulling it a little which makes me wince. "Oh, stop whining. The case has barely begun."

He fumes at me, "You don't want to be here either!"

I shrug as I watch Sebastian tie the bow tightly, finishing my hairdo. "I actually don't mind. Beside the tightrope incident, I don't mind the change of pace for once." I stand from my seat and play with my hair in the back, "Okay, I'm ready now. Thanks, Sebastian."

Just as I say his name, Joker walks into the tent. He strolls over to us with a scrutinizing look. He assesses our outfits until he grins with a thumbs up. "You all look great! C'mon, let's go introduce you to all the members."

We all follow him out of the tent. He takes us to the tent where we watched the show. He tells us to stay outside and when we hear him say 'friends' to come inside. He goes inside and we listen carefully. "Everyone, ~" he calls out inside. "From today on, we have some new friends."

Sebastian goes inside first and Ciel follows him. I follow my brother and we all line up to face all the members of the circus. I feel a little nervous, I will not deny. "Newcomers 'Black,'" Joker announces while gesturing to Sebastian who gives the audience a fake smile. "I'm Black. It's a pleasure."

"This one is 'Smile,' and..." Joker gestures to Ciel. My brother's face contorts into horror and I hold back another laugh.

"The young woman is 'Missy.' Please get along everyone!" Joker cheers with a grin. Everyone begins to crowd us and ask questions. I can't get over our names though. I don't mind mine, but the two boys have hilarious names. I'll make sure to tease them about it later though.

I smile at everyone and curtsey, "My name is Missy. Nice to meet you all." I say sincerely.

"Come on, Smile, greet your elders." Sebastian jests at Ciel, his fake smile still in place. I can detect hints of amusement. I snicker silently at his taunt.

"Eh?" Ciel voices in concern for himself. After a small pause, "I-It's nice to meet you." he says with a stutter.

"C'mon smile, Smile!" Joker cheers happily. I begin to laugh silently and cover my mouth in the process. Ciel decides it's funny to step on my foot again and I cry out in pain. Fucking brat...


	40. Performing Tricks

**A/N:**

**Hey readers,**

**I hope you are all doing well during these difficult times. I know it's not easy, but don't give up! The current world events have been making me ponder life in general. Anyway, here is another chapter, hope it takes your mind off things for a couple of minutes and gives you a small laugh.**

**Take care, you guys.**

0o0o0o0o

When the introductions finish, the members begin to disperse and do their jobs. Joker stays with us and beckons us over. We wander over to him and wait for him to speak. After a minute, he crosses his arms with a grin, "Now, I'll take you on a tour of the backstage area. You saw the front stage and beyond earlier. Follow me."

We follow him as instructed and he leads us outside. I glance up and find the stars decorating the skies. It is a little chilly though. I rub my exposed arms to help warm up. Joker leads us to numerous tents all set up in lines. He points to a bunch in front of us with his cane, "First, these're the tents you guys'll sleep in. It's where the backstage workers and newcomers—'The Second-Tier members'— live."

I note that down because I can already feel myself becoming lost within the area. Joker opens one of the tents to show us what it looks like inside. We all poke our head in, and I don't find anything odd about it. I can't help but feel I am going camping. He leads us away after we have our take on the tent and takes us to a busier area. He gestures to a tent with boxes inside it and another one beside it.

"An' that's the mess hall and the storeroom," Joker informs briefly. He lets us go inside and we find other circus members grabbing a bite to eat at some tables inside. Ah, so mess mall means cafeteria basically, I see now. "S'an important job of the new recruits to provide the grub, so good luck!" Joker tells us with a smile. I groan internally, knowing that is going to be a disaster waiting for my brother and I. Cooking is most definitely not my forte, I can do the minor things and some easier recipes.

He leads us back outside afterward and points with his cane to another tent not too far. "An' the center one in this area's the first aid tent," Joker says. He makes us walk past it and guides us to another area which holds some tents which are way bigger than the ones before. He turns toward us with a smile, "The most central one's the main cast's private tent."

I feel my eyes narrow at them in suspicion. What could these tents hold? I am sure we all hope to find answers to the missing children and the circus. Ciel stares at them as well, thinking deeply until he turns his attention back to Joker. "Private?" Ciel asks innocently.

"S'A private room you get if you're really good," Joker explains and points at a certain tent in the distance. "A 'An that's Snake's tent, so stay away from it for your own good. There're a buncha poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the underworld."

Sebastian, my brother, and I share a passing look with one another to the new information. We need to be careful, mostly Ciel and I. "Snake and his friends are shy, y'know? Careful of their poison, you three." he warns lightly.

I blanch while peering at the ground, thinking a snake might be nearby. "Why do y'all let them roam free like that? If they are dangerous enough to kill someone, isn't it a hazard to the members?" I ask, a bit nervous.

Joker laughs lightly and pats my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. They don't attack unless you trespass onto the grounds, y'hear?"

I sweatdrop and laugh nervously, "I understand."

"Good! Alright, let's continue with the tour," he says and begins walking away. We pursue him, silent as we go. "By the way," Joker begins to say, "What happened to your right eye, Smile?"

"Eh?" Ciel responds in question, "Ah...this is...there was an accident." he lies.

Joker stops and turns to look at my brother with a frown. He raises his prosthetic skeleton hand and touches Ciel's hair, "Is that so. So young, but you've been through a lot." he observes. He suddenly smiles at Ciel and pats his head then. He grabs him into a hug shortly after and my brother's face screams uncomfortable. "Everyone here has been through something, so you'll get along with 'em." Joker claims with a large smile.

For some reason, relief floods through me. We are in a place where bad things have happened to people. It gives us a base of familiarity in a way. Even if my brother does not see it that way, I do. I would almost call it freedom. However, I know it's not smart to make any connections to the people here. Everyone and everything is under suspicion. My brother seems more confused by Joker's actions. "Yes." Ciel agrees, but he appears lost a little.

We start to walk again, and Sebastian is next to me. His face is blank, but I can tell he is thinking a million things at once. "Did everyone join during the tour like we did?" Sebastian asks eventually.

Joker hums in thought and glances at him, "S'true for most everyone, but the first-tier members're all from the same town. We're all childhood friends."

That makes me think instantly, "Childhood friends?" I voice out my curiosity. Joker looks at me then with a small smile, "Yeah. But Snake's still a new face." he informs us. "His snake charming's none too shabby an' we didn't have a snake-handler, so he quickly became a member. The perks are much sweeter if you're a first-tier member, an' you don't gotta worry about survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent. That's the reason everyone's working too hard to compete to be a first-tier member." he explains.

"Sounds challenging, indeed." I murmur, imagining how many hours these members put in just to get recognized. Joker brings us to a big colorful tent and takes us inside. There is a bunch of people inside, all working out and training for the circus. I am reminded of how this is like a gym. People are everywhere doing tricks and practicing acts. I am left in awe while watching people from above do the trapeze.

"Right. This is the practice tent." Joker mentions. Someone walks by while juggling bottles and I watch until he is out of my peripherals. "New people practice over an' over here. Aiming at making their debut in a real public performance. Work on the basics first. Warm-up carefully and..."

Someone comes into the tent and I recognize it at the animal tamer, Beast. "Joker!" she calls to him and he turns to look at her. "It's almost your turn!"

"Yes'm." he replies and strolls over to her. Beast gives Sebastian a dirty look all of a sudden and I glance at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's her problem?" I ask him. He shrugs with a slight smirk, "Who knows." he responds. I decide to dismiss the weird occurrence. J

Joker looks back at us one more time with a smile, "Go ahead an' go all out, you three!" he tells us before he exits fully.

We stand there in silence until we decide to do as he said. I start to stretch and begin with touching my toes repeatedly. The pull in my back makes my muscles ache but I deal with it. Sebastian and Ciel stretch by using each other to do so. "The fact that the first-tier members have a guarded private area is already suspicious to me, I don't know what you think but that's my first thought." I reason softly, not wanting the other tier members to hear me.

"It has guard snakes instead of guard dogs..." Ciel murmurs in thought. I stop stretching and look at them. Sebastian is pushing on Ciel's shoulders as he sits on the ground with his legs spread apart. I sit down as well and lift my leg over my head. Ciel tosses me a disturbing look when he sees the action, "Doesn't that hurt?" he asks offhandedly.

"Not really, I'm just flexible." I shrug halfheartedly.

He shakes his head and resumes his original train of thought. "To enter the private tent, we have to become first-tier members..." Ciel says.

"Just send Sebastian in, every animal pretty much detests him." I remark with a chuckle. He tosses a glare my way and a flash him a smirk.

Ciel glances behind him slightly, "If it's you," he says to Sebastian, "...poisonous snakes shouldn't be an issue, right? You can see if the children are there or not."

I nod in agreement after switching my legs as my muscles burn slowly. Sebastian looks ahead in thought, "They're not." he voices sternly. "Really?" I question immediately, a little surprised. "I couldn't feel any sign of the children's presence either last night or during today's tour." he recalls shortly after.

I move my leg back down and stand back up. I stretch out my arms next. The boys stand up as well and turn their backs to one another. "Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances. You haven't thoroughly searched through every nook and cranny." Ciel comments.

"If I had to make an educated guess, I would say there would be evidence inside those private tents. I mean, why else would they be guarded?" I hint at and begin to do some squats next. Sebastian loops his arms through Ciel's and vice versa. Sebastian bends over with Ciel on his back, stretching both out.

"You are both right. There's always the possibility their current condition is such that I'm unable to sense their presence." Sebastian concludes with a slight smile. "Missy is also correct; the evidence of the children may be contained in the private tents as well."

I frown and stop my exercise as I watch them stretch. Ciel is now trying to maintain his stance when it is his turn to stretch out Sebastian. I can tell Ciel is struggling due to how heavy the demon is. "But Sebastian," I say and come into his vision, "How can you not sense them? If you cannot, that would mean—"

I am interrupted when Dagger is by my side suddenly, "Hey—Don't stretch so sluggishly, you guys." he scolds us.

One of the members notices Dagger nearby, "Boss Dagger, what about your performance?" they ask. Dagger looks at the member with a smile, "Today I was the top batter! I'm already done and observing practice." he notifies.

Dagger faces us once again, "First you gotta decide on your program. What're you hoping for?"

Sebastian and Ciel let go of each other. Ciel sweat drops, "Seriously. A program that doesn't involve using my body for something like tightrope walking would be good..."

I come to his side with a serious look, "I second that for myself."

Dagger laughs, "Both of you seem weak, yeah!"

I scowl at him, "I wouldn't call it that but okay." I mutter under my breath.

Dagger looks back and forth between Sebastian and me with a smile, "What about two?"

"I don't have any preferences." Sebastian states with a serious look. I scratch my head in thought, not sure what I would want to do. "I really don't care either. Maybe the trampoline..." I trial off as look at it in the distance.

"We need people for the trampoline so if you wanna give it a try, go right ahead." Dagger insists and turns to look at Sebastian, "You've got good reflexes, don't you?" he asks Sebastian. How does Dagger know that? I ponder. Did Sebastian fight them or something when we were in the carriage? That must be it or something along the lines. I cross my arms and think that is the reason why Beast gave him a dirty look. That makes much more sense now. "If there's something you see and it looks like you can do it, give it a try." Dagger says while gesturing to the tent around us.

Suddenly, the wind blows my dress and hair back as something black darts forward. My eyes blink rapidly as I watch Sebastian literally zoom across the tent to try and act. Next thing everyone knows, he's swinging from a trapeze set above. "Flying Blanco!" he shouts as he hangs onto the bar with his legs and looking down upon us.

I gawk at him since he makes it look so easy. Dare I say, I find a genuine smile coming from him as he shows off his skills. I don't stop the smile from appearing on my face as I watch. I enjoy seeing him like this. He stops and jumps down from the trapeze set landing on one knee with his arms out. I feel the wind push me back slightly from the force. He zooms across the room again to try out something else. He goes from pole climbing, passing through fire, high wire, juggling, and the trampoline. I forget how amazing he is sometimes. You know, when he's not being an asshole to me.

He abruptly whips out a sword, all the while still smiling, "Next is—" he begins but Dagger interrupts him in a frenzy. "Enough, enough!" Dagger shouts.

A bunch of tier members crowd around Sebastian and appraise his skills. Many of the women especially give him attention, it makes me want to gag. I think he showed off a little too much though. He is putting a lot of unnecessary attention to himself. I spot my brother sneaking up and through the crowd until he is back to back with Sebastian. As if that didn't look suspicious, I think with an eye roll. I can already tell Ciel's a bit pissed from the multiple acts. I can't hear their conversation through the fawning of the members.

However, Dagger breaks it up with a laugh, "C'mon, honestly! Another super newcomer appeared? I won't lose, y'know." Dagger claims. I tilt my head in confusion, "Another?" I voice out loud.

Dagger points behind us and I swivel to look, "There's this amazing guy who just joined. Look over there!" There is a man dressed in a suit and glasses on the tightrope. He is currently walking on it. He is very familiar, who is this again? He holds a pole (?) in his hands, I can't tell from here. "He was some sort of government worker and he's totally serious, see." Dagger rambles in the background. "Heyyy! Come down for a second!" Dagger yells to the man. "Suit!"

What? Isn't that...? I feel my eyes widen and I look at my brother. His eyes are also wide with shock and recognition. Holy shit, it's that grim reaper guy! I totally forgot his name. I shuffle closer to Sebastian and Ciel in case he attacks us. "T-That's..." Ciel trails off in thought.

The grim reaper notices us and I think he sighs, "I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So, it was you was it." I hear him say. "Honestly."

Suddenly, the grim reapers pole extends and then I remember his weapon is gardening spears. It flies down towards us. Sebastian grabs my arm and yanks me to the side with him before it strikes the spot where I am standing. I stare at it as I try to process that he tried to kill me just now. We all look up at him afterward, "I did not think we would meet again, but..." the grim reaper trials off. He jumps down from the tightrope and uses his spears to help him down. "Honestly. What did you come to fish around for this time?" he asks us.

Sebastian drags Ciel and I behind him in time when the grim reaper lands. The spears are directed up to Sebastian's throat and I see Suit's glare. "You devilish fiend!" he declares loudly. I forgot about the members around us, but they begin to whisper and talk. I sweatdrop and become nervous. What if they find out about Sebastian? Shit.

"Devil?" I hear Dagger murmur in confusion.

"Even under the best of circumstances, in this time of grim reaper shortages..." Suit complains almost. Ciel interrupts him, "H...Hey, what the Hell are you talking abou—" he tries to say. I could tell he is attempting to change the topic. However, Suit simply talks over him, "With a demon appearing like this, I suppose it will throw off my schedule."

I facepalm, wondering how insane this sounds to the audience. I hear Dagger mutter 'grim reaper' and I almost lose hope we were about to be discovered. "N-No this is—!" Ciel blurts in a panic.

The audience around us begins to burst with laughter abruptly. I stare at them all in disbelief as Dagger joins in. He smacks Suit's forehead and I snort by accident. "Give it up, Forehead! You said it with such a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!" Dagger chortles.

I shake with laughter when Dagger calls him 'forehead'. How the mighty have fallen. Suit takes out a comb and brushes his slick hair back without a care. "Since the first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes. Stuff like 'how about this soul'. He's a real hardcore occult fan." Dagger continues to jest while pointing at him.

"Though they're not actually jokes." Suit claims seriously while adjusting his glasses next.

"I'll introduce you. These guys just joined today. The small one over here is Smile. This big one is Black, and the young girl is Missy." Dagger informs Suit. I peer around from Sebastian's side curiously. Suit's eyes flicker down to me and I frown at him. Dagger pats Sebastian's and Suit's shoulders simultaneously with a smile, not noticing the tension rising. "Well, bond over your hopes and get along well!" Dagger shouts enthusiastically.

Suit stays silent for a moment before swiftly turning around and walking away from us. "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast."

Dagger chases after him a bit angry, "'No way'?! The circus is about teamwork!"

I release a deep breathe when they are gone a step up to Sebastian's side. The grim reaper gives me weird vibes and I'm not sure if I really like them. I didn't feel this way last time I saw him, but it's different to me now. "Anyone want to question why a grim reaper is here?" I ask.

"A grim reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare." Sebastian answers. "Now we know one thing for sure."

We all stare at each other, "There's something going on in this circus." we say in sync.

"It seems like there could be some value in sounding him out," Ciel suggests with a slight frown, staring at Suit. "Sebastian—"

"Heyy, what're you doing, Smile?" Dagger interrupts by wrapping an arm around Ciel's throat (in a non-threatening manner). "You gotta practice so you don't lose to Black! Practice!" he chants. "Y-Yes," Ciel answers as Dagger drags him off. "You must practice too, Missy!" Dagger shouts from afar before he leaves with Ciel.

Sebastian bows his head at Ciel, "As you wish." he says.

"I'm going to go to the trampoline, so I don't get chewed out too. Good luck." I tell him and walk away.

No one is on the trampoline when I arrive. The trampoline reminds me of the kind the people who train in gymnastics use. I don't really know how to use a trampoline-like that though. I have not used one for a very long time. I take off my shoes and climb onto the contraption. I stand at the edge in thought. I haven't done front and backflips for a while. I wonder briefly if I can still do them. Considering how athletic I am already; I don't think I'll have much difficulty.

I step onto the bouncy part and test my weight on it. I bounce on the spot and I smile as I become giddy. This is going to be a lot of fun. I jump up and repeatedly land stably. I make sure to bend my knees when I come down. I put a lot more strength into it and fly up even higher. This trampoline is meant for this kind of height. I start to laugh like a little girl who found her favorite toy. I jump up high again and try to flip forward. I end up doing the flip, but I land wrong and fall onto my ass with a rough bounce. I rub my back a little since it hurt slightly from the strain.

I stand up again and brush my skirt. I try repeatedly but can never land quite right. I didn't realize how much of a workout this is. I lean over to catch my breath. My legs feel a bit wobbly from not using certain muscles to this extent. Fighting and jumping on a trampoline are two opposite things after all. I push my bangs back and begin to jump again. I try to perfect the skill of the jump sequence. I wonder if this has to do with how I land and how high I go.

After about forty minutes of this exercise, I decided to take a break. I need water, desperately. I don't know if there is any inside the tent, so I exit out to go to the mess hall and find some. I fan myself due to the heat and my sweat sticking to my body. I'm am so happy I opted out of wearing the corset. There is no way in Hell I could do any of that with one on.

I spot my brother walking not too far ahead of me. I raise an eyebrow at his presence and quicken my pace. I come to his side and he jumps a little when he sees me, "Where did you come from?" he shouts.

"Am I not allowed to go outside?" I ask in a teasing manner.

He scoffs, "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I'm looking for Sebastian, Dagger wants him."

"He's not in the tent?"

"He left with William." he replies.

William? I wonder. I remember that's the actual name of the reaper. Eventually, we come across the pair not far from the tent. "Hey!" Ciel calls out to them. They both look at us. "That nosy knife-thrower is calling."

The two men approach us, and William adjusts his glasses while staring at Ciel, "I don't see him being that kind of high-class goods, but..." William trials off, leaving the rest to his thoughts. "Honestly, demons are so—"

"You," Ciel cuts him off with a glare, "stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it." he warns William.

I cross my arms in agreement, "If they didn't think it was a joke earlier, we'd be screwed." I hint at. I rub my arms unconsciously, not liking his presence almost as much as churches. "Not being able to blend in with humans is worse than blending in even that red-haired grim reaper." I mention.

Sebastian smirks, "Really. We shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?" he asks slyly.

"I'm grateful. Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision." William replies with a straight face.

"Perfect. Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other." Ciel confirms with a smirk as well.

"Sounds good to me." I comment as we all glare at William and he does the same back.

"Then, Smile," William starts. "I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog."

I glance at Sebastian, knowing William is referring to him. "I don't want to hear that from some glasses who can't even sneak in properly." Ciel strikes back, his smirk broadening.

Oh, low burn, brother. Nice one.

"It's not glasses, it's Suit." William corrects him.

I snort at the fact he found the need to, "Okay, mister-pole-up-my-ass." I snicker. I think I made a tick mark appear on William's temple with that. Mission: Success.

"Let's go, Sebastian, Rina." Ciel orders and starts to walk back towards the practice tent. We follow behind him, wanting to get away from the grim reaper altogether. I sneak closer to Sebastian, not understanding why I am being so clingy suddenly. He doesn't seem to mind or doesn't notice and that's fine with me.

0o0o0o0o

We wait at the tent, waiting for Joker to arrive. Dagger told us to wait for him as he is coming back with living arrangements. I saw William come back into the tent earlier, but he pretty much ignored us all. Not that I mind, I don't want to be around him anymore than I need to be. Around ten minutes later, Joker bounds in with some papers and a grin too big for this late in the evening. I'm fucking exhausted.

"Thanks for waiting! It's time for the new arrivals' room assignments." Joker boasts.

Ciel sits on a box next to me, appearing dejected and tired as well. "Yeah..." he says lamely.

"Huh, Smile's not very cheerful. ~ Smile, Smile!" Joker cheers to loudly for my liking.

"Y-Yes..." he replies without much life in his voice.

"For fairness, these're the results of a lottery. Smile's in tent eight." Joker announces. "Here's your roommate." he continues while gesturing at an older taller boy nearby. He smiles at Ciel.

"Black and Missy are in tent nine!" Joker declares next.

I blanch as disbelief fills me to the brim. I nervously look over and find Sebastian with a fake smile. But I knew that smile also meant he is so amused he must hide it. "Seba-Black and I aren't rooming together?!" Ciel cries in shock.

"Hm?" Joker hums in confusion. Dagger laughs nearby, "Smile really sticks close to Black, huh? ~"

"I-It's not that—" Ciel starts to protest immediately after.

"You'll be independent soon. ~" Dagger teases.

"How can you let a man and woman who aren't engaged live together in the same tent?!" Ciel tries to argue. I mean, he does have a point. Why let Sebastian and me live together? Why not switch places? "Black and I should be together—" Ciel continues to rant.

Joker smiles a bit sheepishly and scratches the back of his head, "As I said, this was a lottery, and this is how it was drawn. There are no more tents available nor any more roommate openings. Sorry, Missy, I hope it's not too inappropriate in the meantime. We'll try to get a tent up for you soon."

I laugh awkwardly and scratch my cheek, "Oh, it should be okay, temporarily. I trust Black anyway."

Ciel gawks at me but I ignore the look of obvious protest in his wide eyes. I don't think I've ever felt Sebastian so content before either. "No, it's not okay! Why can't she just stay in my tent?" Ciel asks.

"There's not enough room in tent eight due to your roommate's luggage and equipment. While tent nine has plenty of room due to you being newcomers." Joker points out. "Ah, also!" he continues. "Tent nine's roommate is...Suit!"

I feel like somebody dropped an anchor on me. You know, like in those cartoons? The tension in the area begins to rise as we all stare at each other in horror. I could hear Sebastian's somewhat positive emotions snap in half and crumble into itty bitty pieces to be replaced with irritation, disbelief, and anger.

"Whaaaaaa!?" Ciel cries in shock.

"Black and Smile already get along well, so this is your chance to make new friends!" Dagger encourages with a laugh and smile.

Uhm...I don't think they realize how much they despise each other. The air is so heavy, I almost can't breathe. Sebastian's negative aura is practically choking me the most. I glance in between the two as they don't drop their glares.

"Let's all split up," Joker advises.

"Hey...um—" Ciel tries to speak again. "Goodnight!" Joker calls out, cutting Ciel off and leaving us alone. Silence is all that fills the air and I play with my fingers anxiously. I must room not only with two men but two supernatural men who absolutely loathe each other. Great, I can tell God really cherishes me. This is unbelievable, will I ever catch a break?

"This is the worst." William affirms while adjusting his glasses.

"I'll say the same back to you." Sebastian replies with an irritated smirk.

I rub my temples, feeling a headache approaching. "Can't wait to be roommates, really..." I chime in sarcastically.

Ciel's roommate smiles at my brother, "It's nice to meet you, Smile!"

"Yeah..." Ciel responds awkwardly.

0o0o0o0o

We end up splitting up from my brother. His roommate seems very enthusiastic to have someone new to talk to. He ended up dragging my brother away despite his struggles to get away. William leads us toward tent nine. I walk behind Sebastian as my nerves increase. I am totally uncomfortable with the situation. Good thing Joker said it is temporarily, how long is that though?

William brings us inside the tent and it's really cramped. Probably because of the extra bed they put inside. It sits in front of the bunk bed, at least there's some room to walk. William travels to the end of the tent with his spears in hand. He turns to face us after and draws a line in the dirt. It makes a scratching sound as the spear travels to the corner of the bunkbed post. "The beast's bed is the top one," William informs us. "Behind this line lies my private property now, and as of such, please do not set foot in here at any cost." he warns.

I sweatdrop, wondering how much of a tightwad this man is. "Yes, sir." I mock lightly with an unimpressed look.

"Understood." Sebastian says beside me as he inspects the interior.

I sit down on my bed with a small sigh. This is going to be a rollercoaster. I begin to take out the ribbon in my hair. It tumbles down my back in brown waves. I comb it out with my fingers since we did not bring supplies for haircare or any other type really. I don't know what we were thinking, honestly.

"Truly, why must I live together with the likes of a demon..." William mumbles. He glances at Sebastian with a critical eye and adjusts his glasses, "I have previously informed you, but unlike demons, reapers require sleep. I hope that you will not create any noises late at night to interrupt my sleep."

I tilt my head curiously, finding that piece of information interesting. "Reapers sleep?" I ask. William looks at me next, "Indeed." he replies shortly after.

"I should keep this in a book..." I ponder out loud as I note it down for later.

Sebastian sighs softly, "But demons do enjoy sleep as a luxury..." he mutters.

I hum in thought, also putting that down to remember. I stand once I'm done messing with my hair and feel the urge to bathe. I exercised all day long almost; I feel the need to be clean and to soothe my muscles somewhat. "I'm going to the bathes. I'll come back as quiet as mouse." I tell them.

"Let me walk you there." Sebastian offers.

"Hah?" I voice in shock. "Why?" I continue.

He gives me a fake smile, "Something might happen to you on the way. The young master has given me the order to keep an eye on you after all."

I feel my eyebrows dip down and I scoff at him, "Ridiculous, since when? I can go to the showers by myself." I assure.

I don't give him room to argue and head out of the tent. When did he turn into a worrywart? I can get there without assistance. I glance back at the tent and wonder if he just wanted to escape William. I think that over and instantly feel bad. Yeah, that's why he wanted to tag along. Oops. I hope he won't be mad later. I travel to the showers and make sure there is a towel nearby. I don't hear anyone inside the area either. Good for me, I don't want to shower with a bunch of women my age or younger.

I step inside and start to undress. Once everything is off me, I set it aside and turn on the tap. I grab a wooden bucket and have it fill with water. The night air is chilly, but it could be worse. I grab the bucket, thinking for whatever reason the water would be warm. But it's too late when I dump it over my head. I shriek as cold water prickles my skin and I start to shake immediately. Goosebumps cover my skin and I hug myself. It's too cold for this! The weather outside doesn't help either.

I feel like I just jumped into a lake during the winter. I let out a low whine as I set the bucket under the tap again. My teeth chatter as I rub my arms constantly. I look for the soap but find none. Don't tell me I can't even clean myself? The circus is that poor!? What the fuck! I scrub at my skin quickly and rinse out my hair. I grab the bucket again and pour it over me again. I turn off the water the moment I feel somewhat clean enough. My teeth continue to chatter, and I grab the cloth-like towel. It's not even a towel it's just thin cloth! You got to be kidding me.

My hair is so long, there's no way I can dry it. I rub the towel along my body and dry to my hair in the process. It doesn't work out well just like I thought beforehand. I grab my slip for the dress and put that on. It dangles at my knees and I can't wait to dive into the bed to warm up. I slip on my shoes and carry my clothes back to the tent. I tiptoe up to it, not sure if the two men are sleeping or not. I open the tent a little and peek inside. The two are laying in their beds. I think William is sleeping but I'm not sure about Sebastian. I can't see him from this height.

I walk quietly inside and set my clothes down underneath my bed. I take off my shoes and climb into the thin blankets. I try to keep my teeth from chattering as I try to warm up. I'm not sure if it's possible though. I silently tremble in the bed as I keep my eyes squeezed shut. If I fall asleep, I'll eventually shut up. I hear some movement and I peek an eye open. I find Sebastian sitting up in his bed, looking outside. He begins to get up and move toward the ladder. I watch from below, confused why he is doing so. That's not until I sit up in alarm as well.

I could hear people running outside, however, they are far. Who is up this late at night and why are there so many of them? I couldn't think more past this because William's spear shoots up and stops Sebastian from moving. Sebastian stares at it in surprise and I watch as William sits up from his bed too.

"Where are you going? It is long past lights-out time. Truly," William says and adjusts his glasses. "...I cannot tolerate your soul-stealing, so please limit your wandering without a master whilst I sleep."

I shake my head, "All you do is name call and assume, actually that goes for the both of you." I point out. I start to get out of bed as well, ready to chase after them.

"He deserves it, he's a demon after all..." William defends with a glare directed above.

Sebastian smirks, his eyes flash their true nature. He remains silent to the insult as if he enjoyed it. "You two," I sigh. "Never mind, if Sebastian can't go, I will."

I push the blankets off me, freezing in the process as I escape the small warmth the bed provided. However, before I can make a move, William's spear shoots out in front of me next. But it is stopped as Sebastian hangs from the top bunk, clutching the pole with a vice grip. I turn to look at the reaper with wide eyes, "What the fuck, Will?" I shriek.

He adjusts his glasses with the other hand, his narrowed eyes staring deep into me. "Do not call me that and please refrain from such vulgar language."

I cross my arms with a scowl addressed his way, "I can say whatever I want. I'm human, why can't I go investigate?" I ask in an angry tone.

"I'm not letting an unknown soul run around. Not to mention, one connected to a demon." William states with a glare.

"Unknown soul?" I question, not understanding what that means. "Is my soul weird or something? And for your information, I'm not connected to a demon, my brother is." I correct.

William frowns, "To put it plainly, your soul is transparent. For whatever reason, it is clouded that even I a grim reaper cannot fully understand it. Usually, infants are born with transparent souls as they do not have thoughts besides natural instincts. This is also seen in toddlers as they are exploring the world before them at an advanced mindset. I have never seen a young adult with a transparent soul in my entire career nor hear of one either."

"So? Your point is?" I ask in confusion.

He adjusts his glasses with a sigh, "Supernatural beings can see through a human soul. We can see how dark and pure it is. What has affected you the most deeply through your life? Do you have more evil or pure thoughts? This is impossible when I look at you and it deeply frustrates me."

I look down at my hands in thought. Can they not see it because in my world it doesn't exist? I know humans have bad and good thoughts, but does that really affect our souls? It must have to do with something about me from teleporting here. I do not exist in this world anyway. It makes sense that my soul is different as well. "I see," I murmur. "Is it bad?" I ask hesitantly afterward.

"On the contrary, not exactly. It is odd though. Why has your soul not been influenced by your thoughts? I find this question the most interesting."

I hum in response, not having much to say. A thought raced through my mind that differentiates itself from the others. I look at Sebastian next with a glare, "Why didn't you tell me I'm different?" I ask.

He shrugs as a smirk stretches across his lips. His eyes glow their true nature as he looks down at me. "You never asked." he reasons.

I send him a scowl, "That doesn't mean I didn't want to know!" I shout.

"He probably didn't say anything because he wanted to have a taste when he completed his contract." William says with a sneer, staring above him.

"Hah!?" I voice in shock. "Is that true, Sebastian?!"

Sebastian looks away from me, "I never said such a thing. Do not listen to him."

"Don't listen to a demon, they never speak the truth. They only twist it." William refutes.

"Try taking a bite of me, and I'll pull out your teeth one by one, Sebastian!" I threaten as fury washes over me.

"Oh my, how brutal for a young lady." Sebastian mocks, his fangs poking out a little.

I flush and look at the spear still next to me, "Get this fucking thing away from me!" I yell at William. William adjusts his glasses and retracts it, making Sebastian let go of it. I stand up on my bed and point at the stupid demon above me. "I'll show you brutal, you asshole. I'll kill you right here." I declare as my body shakes.

"You look like a kitten from here, all worked up." Sebastian continues as an amused smirk widens on his lips.

I grab the latter and take two steps up, ready to fight him. "Get over here! Kittens have claws!" I hiss. Sebastian laughs, laughs as if this is entertaining to him. I growl in response and make it up the latter. I grab the lapels to his dress shirt as he is already sitting up and shake him in my grasp. "Something funny?!" I bark.

He grabs my chin and pulls me closer, his eyes glowing like they are on fire. I struggle in his grasp, but he tightens his grip, keeping my face still. "It's cute how strong you think you are."

I sneer at him and push his shoulder, "I am strong, you fucker. I'll show you right now!"

Something slams into the bed from below and I think I hear wood splinter. "Stop flirting and sleep!" William shouts from below, irritation and exhaustion dripping from each word.

I feel a tick mark appear on my temple and wrench myself out of Sebastian's grip. I grab the edge of the bed and lean over with a glare. My head dangles and my hair sways, "I'm not flirting with him, I'm threatening him!"

"Whatever you say," William huffs and turns onto his side. "...demon's whore." he mutters lowly.

I feel my eye twitch, "What did you just call me!?" I shriek at him.

My fingers make indents on the wood paneling at the edge. I can't believe this guy! What a prick! He remains quiet and I think about jumping down and teaching him a lesson as well. Something pulls me back though and I land with my back against the tent. I glare at Sebastian again, "Did you hear what he just said?" I whisper shout.

Sebastian still wears that stupid smirk on his face, "I agree it is insulting. I would never have a human as my whore." he states with a fake smile afterward.

Another tick mark appears on my temple, "I really do hate you sometimes, I hope you know that." I grumble as I feel exhaustion settle in after a few seconds.

I slid off his bed and back onto mine. I don't even spare another glance at him and put the blankets over me again. I forgot how cold it is due to how heated that debate was. I glare at the ceiling, not feeling justified whatsoever. I slowly calm down as time passes and my eyes fall shut without me noticing. I wonder when those people will return...where did they go? I think over this deeply, trying to figure out multiple reasons why they would run out of the circus.

Something lands on me suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. It's a bit heavy and I blink in confusion. Sebastian sits above still, peering down at me with an amused look. I could smell his scent on whatever he tossed me. I realize it's his jacket and I bring it closer to me. I glare at him again and huff vocally. How did he know I was cold? Oh well, I think. I turn onto my side, knowing I am relatively safe and close my eyes again. I bring the material closer to me until it covers my nose. I don't feel the smile on my lips as his scent and warmth lull me to sleep in no time.


	41. Who's That Guy?

**A/N:**

**Welcome back, readers!**

**Here is the newest chapter, to-dah! I had fun writing this one as well. One thing I would like to point out is I changed the shower scene in the last chapter and made it a bath scene because I didn't read ahead and find out they used buckets instead so sorry for that. **

**Also, we are very close to the part where Sebastian does the dirty lmao. I'm still debating how Rina will react because I do plan on her finding out. I'm curious about your thoughts on the matter if you wish to put a comment in about it. **

**I think that's about it, anyway thank you for the follows and comments! They always brighten my day when I get them! You guys are so sweet sometimes.**

**Enjoy this lovely chapter!**

**0o0o0o0o**

Something disturbs me from my sleep, and I crack an eye open. I find Sebastian standing above me with impatience dancing in his eyes. I scowl at the unsightly look and shut my eyes again. I already know he wants me to get up. I'm still tired from yesterday though. Not to mention, we were up late last night. I barely got enough sleep, probably five hours or so. Judging by how dark it is inside the tent anyway.

"My lady," he starts with a sigh. "you must awaken, we need to make the food as we are newcomers."

I give him an incomprehensible grumble and pull the blanket up to my nose. It smells good. I hear him sigh again and I smirk internally. I love to irritate him sometimes. It's all revenge for last night and all those other times he picks on me. Stupid jerk.

"Get up, I am serious, we will be late, and you still need to dress," Sebastian states in a stony tone. "Plus, I need my jacket back."

I scowl as I try to fall back to sleep, "Just go get another jacket, I'll be up...soon." I lie halfway and snuggle into my pillow.

I hear my bed squeak and feel the weight dip a little. "That is my only jacket. Not only that, but I know when you are lying, my lady."

I sit up as irritation eventually takes over the forefront of my mind, "Ahhh, whatever, just go."

I peek at him and I find my face right in front of his. I swear there are at least three inches between our lips touching. His eyes are wide as he was not expecting me to be that close. We just stare at each other until I glance away. My cheeks feel warm and I know I'm blushing. I cough awkwardly and scoot back a little. "W-Well, I'm up now." I point out and slid out of my bed.

Well, that was embarrassing, I think. I stretch my arms up to the sky, as the bed was not the most comfortable to sleep in. I dare not look at Sebastian as I kneel to the ground. I grab my clothes from underneath and stand back up. However, he is still staring at me apparently when I accidently glance at him. He wears a calculating look on his face. I look away once more and find William is not in the tent. No wonder it is so quiet. I hate William because of last night. I flush at the reminder of him calling me a demon's whore. Fucking asswipe.

I start to unfold my clothes and lay them out on my bed. I turn to look at Sebastian curiously, wondering why he is still here. "Are you going to leave?" I ask. "Don't you need to go help my brother?"

He shrugs, appearing bored, "The young master has not ordered me to come to him. I assume by his vocal complaints in the tent not far is toward his roommate."

I snort by accident, "Will his roommate dress him? He can't even button his shirt right."

Sebastian smirks, "It will be amusing to watch him today."

I nod in agreement as a smile creeps up onto my lips. He's going to experience what it's like to live like a normal person today. How cute. "By the way, you need to leave the tent if you want me to get ready." I tell Sebastian with a piqued eyebrow at him.

His smirk broadens as he leans back, his arms holding him up behind him. "What if you need help, my lady?"

I stare at him, feeling perplexed. He needs to not do that. He looks very sexy right now. Ah, why is doing that?! Does he know that would make any sane woman melt? I gulp as a blush rushes to cheeks once more. "I know how to dress..." I mutter.

"What was that?" he asks as he tilts his head.

I grab the dress part of my outfit, wanting to beat him with it. "I said I can do it myself!" I shout at him and start to hit him with the fabric. He grabs his jacket off the bed swiftly and makes his way out of the tent as I follow him. I attempt to hit him more but he dodges on the way out. "Asshole!" I cry at his back as he takes his leave with a small laugh.

I glare at him until he is out of sight. I go back inside the tent and ready myself for the day. My eyes feel extremely heavy though. I leave my hair down as we weren't performing any time soon. I don't put any makeup on either. I walk out of the tent and comb my hair with my fingers. I approach the area where we serve food. There are a ton of people gathered around trying to prepare breakfast. I find Sebastian carrying a large bowl, not sure what is in it. I hear heavy pants coming from behind me. I turn and find Ciel carrying a bunch of potatoes.

"Do you need help?" I ask him, already offering my hands out.

A tick mark appears at his temple, "I can do it myself!" he huffs.

I shake my head as he walks past me and puts the bucket of potatoes down. I walk next to him as he tries to catch his breath. "What is your outfit?" Sebastian asks nearby with a smirk directed at my brother. "It seems you are unaccustomed to changing clothes on your own."

I put a hand on my hip as a bubble of laughter escapes me. "Do you remember how I tried to teach you how to dress when you were younger? It seems that the lesson was pointless."

"I barely remember that!" Ciel yells at me and I snort in return. "I was hurrying..." he says with a sigh afterward and turns around. I shake my head at wander over the counter. I find some uncut vegetables and begin to slice those up.

"Oh, dear." I hear Sebastian say next to me. I look up curiously and find him looking at my brother still. He walks forward and bends forward. He lifts his hands to Ciel's hair and starts to undo the knot for his eyepatch. "You are going to have a difficult time untying a dead knot on your own." Sebastian informs.

People stare at Sebastian and my brother. I bet they are wondering why Sebastian is even doing this. Ciel's roommate, the one with freckles, starts to laugh, "Smile, Black's not your mum!"

Everyone begins to laugh, and I join in. Sebastian is like a mother hen sometimes, it's so funny at home. I wheeze harshly. Sebastian, a mother, the image is too funny. "Black is like a mother hen." I joke loudly and more laughter erupts around me. I catch Sebastian's death glare and I shrink back with a failing smile. Ciel blushes lightly, "No...! It's—" he tries to explain but fails.

People leave my poor brother alone as they go back to working on what they were before. I continue to chop the vegetables. Twenty minutes pass by within a blink of an eye.

"Smile, what're ya plannin' on makin' from them potatoes with peels thicker than the meat?" Ciel's roommate asks in shock. I peer over at him and find him peeling very thick potato slices. I chuckle as I set down my knife and wander over to the two. Sebastian joins in to see how bad of a job he did.

"Uh..." Ciel voices, unsure.

"Smile! Whaddya think you're doin'?!" his roommate cries.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ciel apologizes.

I pick up a peeled potato and examine it, "This is sad." I comment and toss it back into the bucket.

"No kiddin'. Cor blimey, what part of this can we eat?" his roommate questions.

Sebastian moves beside me and takes the bucket of peeled potatoes from Ciel. "It cannot be helped. I shall deep fry them as they are into crisps and make them into fish and chips."

I snap my fingers at the brilliant idea, "Nice one, Sebas—Black." I correct myself with a grin.

"Cor, I love those!" my brother's roommate cheers.

"That is good to hear." Sebastian replies with a smile and gives my brother a side smirk from behind.

I shake my head, knowing Sebastian wishes to show off. I glance at Ciel and step to his side. I put a hand on his shoulder causing him to startle a little. I offer him a smile and kneel. I grab one of his hands and wrestles me, "What are you doing?!" he whisper-shouts at me.

I make a 'shush' noise and examine his hands. They are red and slightly raw. He's not used to this kind of work. "Do they hurt?" I ask.

He seems to understand what I'm asking, "A little." he mutters.

I smile softly and blow on his fingers for a second. "If you need help, it's okay to ask me, okay?"

He scowls at takes his hands out of my grasp, "I don't need your help."

I stand with a frown, "You're so stubborn. I understand you want to do everything like a grown-up. But listen here, you are still young and learning. Your mind may be matured to some degree, but that does not mean you don't need help with anything. I get you're trying to be independent, but it's harder at your age despite your efforts so far."

He looks away, a deep frown on his lips. "Whatever, I still don't need your help."

"Must you rebel so much?" I ask. He does not answer, and I stare at him sadly. "You should let me help sometimes. I don't mind helping." I tell him. "You're my younger brother and responsibility after all." I remind him with a smile. I ruffle his hair and walk away from him.

It hurts he does not want my help, but it does make me feel useless sometimes. I walk over to Sebastian as he begins preparations for the fish and chips. Other people work around me. "Anything I can help with?" I ask him as I look over the ingredients.

"You should know that the young master does not take helping hands." he replies, dismissing the question.

I freeze on the spot, "Must you listen to us?" I ask.

"The young master's concerns are my concerns."

I frown at that and sigh, "I know, I know. I don't need a lecture about how my brother is."

"Then please refrain making him upset. It will sidetrack him."

I raise an eyebrow to that, "I didn't mean to upset him if I did."

Sebastian puts down a fish he was gutting and turns to look at me. "You may not realize this, but the young master is greatly affected by you. You influence him in ways I cannot at times. But you also, upset to him to some degrees I do not like either."

I did not really know this; I can't help but feel a bit touched. "We make each other upset." I tell him with a sincere smile.

"I have noticed this as well." Sebastian adds on.

"I would call it a sibling thing, for the most part. However, I know his past affects me to some degree as well. He contains different thoughts about me due to that. I know he sees me as his sister, that much is evident. Though, I can tell he views me as an enemy as well. Like on a chessboard. I object to many things he says or does."

"You are indeed a threat to us." Sebastian states, his eyes flickering to their true nature.

I feel my own eyes widen at the notion, "You see me as a threat?"

"I have always seen you as so. You may change the way I want my meal to prepared." he says frankly.

A small spark of anger erupts within me at the thought of my brother being treated as food. But I know that's how Sebastian's views it. I calm myself down quickly. "I bet you hate me deep down then, huh?" I mention as my hand balls into a fist at my side and my neck burns.

"Hate is a strong word. More like you are an irritation." he corrects and sets the knife down. "However, I do like you to an extent as a human being. That overcomes the irritation usually."

I smile briefly at that and bump my shoulder with his, "I do like you to an extent as well, for a demon I mean." I joke in a whisper at the end. "You can be pretty irritating yourself. But I suppose you're decent for a person."

He gives me a smirk and continues to do his task, "Decent, eh? I am described better than so most of the time."

"Funny, hah. Just get back to work." I tell him and wander off to find something to do. I need to take my mind off the fact my brother is going to die by the man who I accidently fell in love with. How far that love goes, is something I ponder about daily.

0o0o0o0o

More people pile into the area to receive their breakfast. All of us are swift to deliver their needs and wants as they line up for food. I secretly ate some food earlier, so I am not hungry. They forced me to stay and help serve the food. These circus members are like savage beasts who have been starving for all their lives. I've never seen a man clean his plate so fast. I see someone pushing themselves through the crowd and they are accompanied by a shout, "Hey! Outta the way!"

I find Ciel being dragged by his roommate through the throng of people. I laugh silently to myself at the look of panic on my brother's face. The two boys almost get squashed, everyone is taller than them and bigger. They fight for their food and eventually walk off with their plates. I could not see where they went.

After breakfast is served, many of the troupe members leave for practice. I did the dishes and it felt nice to do chores. As stupid as that sounds, I miss living like an ordinary person. I am often bored inside the manor. Sebastian won't let me help clean, cook, or even do laundry. It is very rare that I do any cooking. I don't mind this small ounce of commonality I receive while living at the circus. It gets rid of pent up stress as well.

When everything is cleaned, I march off to the practice tent. It is time to master the trampoline once again. I spot my brother already inside along with his roommate. Sadly, I do not know is name yet. Now that I look at him though, he looks strangely like a girl. Must have one of those feminine faces. I begin some stretches and decide to do some pushups on the ground. Some people ask me what kind of exercises I am doing. I just say its stuff I made up when in fact it's some yoga I remember watching on YouTube when I was little.

I finish my last workout and decide to use the trampoline now. I wander over to it and take my shoes off along with my stockings. All of a sudden, the circus members start to chatter loudly, and a large shadow falls over me. I look up and find three ginormous colorful balls and Sebastian balancing on the top one. I feel my mouth fall open when I find William next to him, but he is using some kind of mechanism with a wooden board that lifts him high.

"Black is amazin'!" someone shouts in the tent. "No, Suit's ain't bad either!" someone else counteracts. I charge over to the two of them as the crowd expresses their awe's.

"Sebastian," I hiss loudly but trying to make it so the other's around me can't hear. He glances down at me in response. "You're going over the top! No human can possibly do that! It's too much!" I scold.

Sebastian smirks and hops down from the top, landing as superman would. The balls begin to fall over, and he grabs them one by one, setting them down. I just gawk at him like he is insane. No one can just land and catch those balls like that either! "But Missy, Suit is doing the impossible as well. I thought I might as well join." he informs with a slight pout (?).

I smack his shoulder; I am surprised he does not dodge. The look he is giving me is weird too, I don't like it. It's probably fake. "Oh my god, all men are the same." I whine. "Who cares if he's doing the impossible, that's all on him!" I point out. "Stop trying to beat his ego!"

I walk away from him then, not caring for much more of his thoughts on the matter. I go back to the trampoline and climb on top of it. I begin to jump up and down, practicing on my legs and their position.

0o0o0o0o

The trampoline ended up taking a lot out of me. I exit the practice tent panting like a dog that's been running for too long. All my muscles ache and my feet protest to keep walking. I may be fit, but a trampoline and a fighting dummy are two different things. I didn't even notice I had other muscles by the time I am done. I force myself to walk to the bathes. I need to get clean and cold water in the dead of winter sounds nice and horrible at the same time. Not to mention, it's late into the evening and the stars are starting to shine. It's colder at night compared to the day.

I walk over to the area and find some other woman inside. I don't even care. I keep my gaze at the ground before I come over to an unused tap. I take the bucket and fill it with cold water. The cool air is slowly getting rid of the heat from my skin. I strip out of my clothes and decide to dip my shift into the water. I scrub at it to get rid of any stench it might contain from working out. I wish I had more clothes!

I hang it up on the tap and start to clean myself. The cold water makes me shiver constantly and my teeth chatter once more. I'm going to develop a cold at this rate. As I run my fingernails through my hair, a thought occurs to me. Cold weather, sickness...why does that feel important all of a sudden? I ring my soaked hair out as I ponder. I grab a thin towel laying down nearby and dry myself off in a hurry. For some reason, this is really bothering me. What am I forgetting?

After I finish drying myself off, I grab my cold, drenched shift and slid it over me with a shiver. I take the rest of my clothes and slip on my shoes. I venture back to my tent and find no one inside. I sigh through my nose and fold my clothes up. I stuff them under my bed. I take my blanket sitting on the bed and wrap it around my shoulders. I pull it close to me as I shiver constantly. The cold won't go away. My wet hair is helping the matter either. My thought from earlier pests me as I sit next to a single lit candle.

My breath fogs in front of me and I huddle into myself. I did not have to perform tonight thankfully. Neither did Ciel or Sebastian as far as I know. My hair slowly dries as time passes on. I hear the circus become rowdier from outside. Joker asked me to help move stuff if I didn't have anything else to do. However, my muscles are incredibly sore, and I'm exhausted from lack of sleep still. Eventually, I sigh and decide to get up anyway. I want to stay here, but it's best if I do something. Plus, tonight would be a good time to check the top-tiers tents.

I pull my dress back out and slid that on. I take my blanket again and tie it around me like a cape. I wish I had a robe right now. I enter the backstage of the tent and many people are getting ready for their acts.

"Has someone seen my earing?!" a woman shouts nearby. I look around and don't see anything. It is kind of chaotic in here. I push my way through people until I find Sebastian's back. I walk toward him and come to his side. He is giving someone a headdress with a fake smile. He glances at me in the corner of his eye, "Where have you been?" he asks.

I tug the blanket closer to me, "If you can't tell from my hair, I went to take a bath." I tell him.

I sniff as I continue to tremble from the cold air. He does not reply and Dagger's voice rings through the air, "We don't've enough knives! Are dere spares?!" he shouts.

"Yes guv'" someone replies, and I see Ciel dash across the tent somewhere.

Sebastian leaves my side to go help someone else and I walk to the sidelines of the tent. Ciel comes out of the crowd of people and walks over to me. He sits down on a stool that is beside me, looking defeated. His complexion is a bit pale, but maybe I am overthinking it. He slouches in the seat, "Ah...will I get around to investigating that tent first or will I kneel over from overwork?" he complains.

I chuckle slightly, "Hopefully the first before the latter."

The backstage begins to clear out and there are only a few people left. Most of them went to go perform on the stage. He looks up at me then, "What should we do while the show is going on—"

He stops and finds no one is left really, "Huh?" he voices in confusion.

"They are all gone, thank god. I don't feel like doing anything tonight." I breathe out in relief.

Ciel stands up abruptly and starts walking over to Sebastian who is in the wardrobe room. I follow naturally, curious about what he plans on doing or asking. "Sebastian!" Ciel calls out. Said man turns to look at us while he is shuffling through the clothes. "His mark missed! We don't know when our next chance will come. Let's get through with investigating that tent now!" Ciel informs.

"Oh, we're doing that so soon? Great." I comment and cross my arms, ready to hear the plan.

"Have it be over within ten minutes!" Ciel commands and starts to dart off. I follow him and so does Sebastian. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian replies with a smile.

However, before we could exit the tent fully, "Black!" Joker calls out, his voice is panicky. We stop automatically and turn to look at him. Wendy is on Joker's back and Peter by their side. "Wendy twist'd 'er ankle, so she cun't appear in the performance 'nymore." Joker informs us. "So Black, please go out in 'er place!"

Shit, not good, we almost had the opportunity to investigate too. "The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black, so I beg of yer." Joker continues with a pleading gaze.

I can hear my brother breathing a bit shallowing and concern crosses the forefront of my mind. Is he okay? I think his face got paler. Sebastian does not respond to Joker, but he takes his silence for a yes. "It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!" Joker persists and proceeds to exit the tent to take Wendy to the doctor I assume.

Sebastian turns to us, appearing regretful of the situation. "'Tis a pity, young master. We'll have to wait for another chance."

Ciel coughs next to me and it bothers me greatly; something's wrong and I can't put my finger on it. Ciel walks away after and into the room where all the members were getting ready earlier. We follow along. "We don't need to sneak into that place for long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there," he explains. "I have time. The tough part is just the venomous snakes." Ciel looks up at the schedule for the show in thought, "According to the program, your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is at 20:00."

"That'll give you time to get all the snakes in five minutes top, then you'll appear in the show," I conclude. "I'm going too, the more people, the faster we can search and be out of there."

Ciel nods, his eye is full of determination. "That's fine," he tells me. "Finish your debut at 19:50, and once you've gone into the back and released all of the snakes, you'll return for the encore." Ciel finalizes.

"We'll investigate the rest! Let's go!" Ciel shouts and grabs my wrist.

"Okay!"

"Yes, sir." Sebastian replies.

Ciel drags me out of the tent and we make our way to the top-tier tents in a rush. Sebastian ran ahead to Snake's tent and got there before us. He ends up tying all the snakes into knots and beckons us inside the tent when he is finished. He has the last snake in hand, knotted up. "This is the last of them, right?" I ask hesitantly as I stare at the cage full of snakes next to us. Sebastian smirks at what I said and tosses the last one into the cage as an answer.

"All right. You go straight to the show tent. You'll be suspected if you are tardy." Ciel states to Sebastian.

"Certainly, sir. I will be back at once." Sebastian confirms and exits the tent with one last look at us.

I look down at Ciel, "Are you feeling okay by the way?" I ask.

He appears weakened to a degree; his breathing is making me worried. "I'm fine," he says and grabs my hand again. "Come on, we don't have much time."

We search through two tents but could not find anything. We make our way to another one and walk inside. "This tent is quite austere." Ciel comments.

I walk further in and examine it, "I agree, it is. I believe this is Beast's tent."

Ciel wanders over to a chest and I peek underneath the person's cot. There is not much under there surprisingly. I hum in thought and get back up.

"A photo of children?" Ciel questions. I perk up at what he said and come up behind him. "Are they from the troupe?"

I examine it curiously, "That looks like Beast, I think." I point out.

Ciel hums and hovers a finger over a fat man, "Who is this?" he asks.

I squint and take the picture out of his hands. "What the hell? Where have I seen that fat guy from?"

"You recognize him?"

"Mm, but from where?" I ask more to myself.

Ciel opens the chest as I continue to examine the photo. Fuck, where have I seen him before? His name is on the tip of my tongue. I remember I didn't like him, but why? "There's another photo of him in here." Ciel mentions.

I look down and find another picture of the fat man, "God damnit, why can't I remember him? His name is on the tip of my tongue."

Ciel frowns and glances at me, "Think harder."

"I'm trying!" I hiss at him.

He lifts the photo up to me and points at a sign in the background, "Do you recognize this sign, 'workhouse'?"

I shake my head, "No, unfortunately."

Ciel sits still in his thoughts and puts searches more inside the chest. A twig snapping in the distance brings me out of my thought bubble. I listen attentively as I hear someone coming close. I begin to panic, and I grab the photos and toss them back into the chest. Ciel turns to stare at me, ready to complain. I make a 'shush' sign and zip my lips, telling him to be quiet.

"Get in the chest. Someone is coming." I whisper and start to push him inside.

He is about to get in when something grabs me at a rapid pace and slides me underneath Beast's cot. I hear the chest close and automatically know it's Sebastian. I hold my breath as I hear someone enter the tent with a sigh. I could identify it is Beast due to her shoes I could see. She comes to a stop at the chest and turns around. I hear fabric ruffle and her top falls to the floor. "Aw, I liked this one." Beast murmurs sadly. I spot Sebastian opening the chest a little and letting a piece of clothing slide through.

She turns back toward the chest and grabs the top that Sebastian slid through. She begins to walk away as she puts it on and exits the tent. I wait until I hear her walk away far enough to know she's not coming back before I scoot myself from under the tent. The chest pops open and Sebastian climbs out of it.

"That was a close one." I sweatdrop and dust off my skirt.

"Yes, I made it in time it." Sebastian adds. Ciel climbs out afterward with the help of Sebastian and Ciel takes a photo out from his pocket.

"I see. So, you found something in that photograph, young master." Sebastian says and puts a finger to his chin in thought.

"Yeah, Sebastian, do you notice anything?" Ciel asks and lifts the photo for him to see.

I scoot closer to them and peer over my brother's shoulder to look at it closer. "You are right." Sebastian states. He points to something on the man's hand in the photo, "I have seen the same hallmark before like the one on this signet ring recently."

"Signet ring? Hallmark?" Ciel questions. I narrow my eyes on the ring in the photo. Somehow, I can analyze the design on the ring as well. "You can even see small things like that?" Ciel asks, a bit astonished.

"Where have I seen this ring before?" I mutter lowly. "Ah, I'm going crazy," I complain and scratch my head in thought. I am beginning to develop a headache.

"You see it too, Rina? How?" Ciel asks me, surprised.

I shrug and stand up straight, crossing my arms in thought. "This hallmark is the same as the one at the base of Ms. Beast's prosthetic leg." Sebastian mentions.

"So, they are all connected then? To this one man." I deduce.

"The hallmark on the prosthetic leg, the workhouse—this man has my attention. Especially, if you recognize him, Rina." Ciel says.

"I'm trying to remember, I really am." I whine.

"Young master, my lady," Sebastian says and takes out his pocket watch. "it's almost time. This will be all for today."

I stretch my arms out, happy to sink into my bed. "Finally."

Ciel remains silent, not responding. "Young master?" Sebastian questions.

I see that he has his own pocket watch out, "There's still Joker's tent left. We're short on time, but we do have eight minutes." Ciel states.

My brother grabs my wrist again, "You head back so that you don't draw suspicion. I'll finish up everything today! When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes." he instructs and begins to run with me in his hand. I fumble slightly but eventually match his pace. Before we leave, Ciel turns to look at Sebastian, "All right?!" he asks.

Sebastian smiles and bows slightly, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel brings us to Joker's tent and we dig around as quickly as possible. After a few minutes, we don't find anything, and time is slowly disappearing. Ciel begins to search the bed and reaches underneath the pillow. He pulls out a random envelope.

"Huh, who is it addressed to?" I ask curiously and walk to his side. Ciel begins to open it and I read the back, "Tom, the piper's son?" I mouth in confusion. "Why is it referring to a nursery rhyme?"

"Like mother goose?" Ciel adds on, just as lost.

He starts to take out the contents. A surprised look flashed across his face abruptly, "Why?... This is my name!" Ciel cries.

"What?!" I shout and hover his shoulder immediately. It is a whole document about him, such as his birthplace, his family, even I am in there! "Why does he have your information? Does he know about us?!" I ask rapidly.

Suddenly, I hear people's voices and their footsteps coming toward the tents. I panic and grab the letter out of Ciel's hands. I stuff it back in the envelope and push it under the pillow where we found it. Ciel is about to protest once again tonight and I give him the 'be quiet' sign. "They're here," I whisper. He grabs my hand and we sneak out through the back of the tent. I spot some boxes and I tap his shoulder, pointing to them.

He nods and we crouch, sneaking over to them. We hide behind them as the troupe passes by us. Suddenly, a light overcast us, and we both freeze in our spots.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" a voice behind us says. We look at each other in fear. I can't believe we just got caught. Ciel and I turn around in sync and find Doll staring at us through a large gap in the boxes. "Uh..." Ciel says, not sure what to use for as an excuse. Suddenly, Doll lurches forward and sets the lantern she is holding down beside me. She puts a hand on Ciel's mouth, and I panic. What is she doing?!

"Hey, Doll. ~" Dagger's calls out from behind Doll. "What're ya doing?"

Her eyes widen when she looks behind us and grabs something, "Snake!" she shouts. She sits still and holds out the snake, her thumb pressing the snakes head forward in order to not get bitten. "A venomous snake was slithering about." she informs.

Dagger cries in horror and the snake continues to hiss violently. Doll gets up with it in her hand, "Didn't I tell you not to let them loose outside?" Doll asks someone, I'm guessing Snake. "You'd better put 'em away in your room properly now."

"I'm sorry for my carelessness that I could have sent you to the next world." Snake says, I think. I hear someone walk away and assume it's him. I hear Dagger walk away as well and that's when Doll turns to look down at us again. She leans down and grabs both of our hands, "This way." she states.

We both get up and she starts to jog, leading us away from our hiding spot. "Hurry," she commands. We quicken our steps and she led us to a fenced area made with rope. She gets on the ground and shuffles her way under it, "Don't touch the rope." she instructs. We follow her directions and do the same action.

Ciel is breathing heavily the more we go until she stops us at some point. His breathing is haggard, and I instantly remember why I was concerned earlier. I forgot he has asthma. He hasn't dealt with it in a while but now he is exposed to new conditions such as prolonged cold air. Sure, he had no problem in the past in the wintertime but I'm sure living in harsh conditions out here triggered it.

"It should be fine now since we came this far." Doll informs while looking around once more for people.

Ciel coughs, "Why did you help us?" he asks in confusion.

Doll begins to pull the bow off around her neck, "You still don't get it?" she asks, seeming to be hinting at something. Now that I look at her, she appears familiar. Once the bow is untied, she lifts her hands to her wig, "It's me," she states and takes the white wig off. "Me!"

I gasp when I realize who it is once the white wig is gone. "Ah!" Ciel voices beside me and points at his roommate. "Freckles!?" Ciel shouts, his eye wide with surprise. "You're a guy...yet you wear that costume?!"

"How rude!" Freckles says, appearing offended by the comment. "It's obvious I'm a girl." She grabs Ciel's hand and lifts it to her breasts. "Here."

I gawk at the action and intervene immediately, "What do you think you're doing to my brother?!" I shout and take Ciel's hand away from the girl. His face flushes red as he registers what just happened and I hold in close in case this girl attacks him or something.

Freckles laughs until she smirks suddenly, "He can take a peek downstairs if he wants."

"What?! How perverted are you?!" I cry and Ciel clings to my side.

"No, thank you!" he shouts back, not wanting any of it.

This girl is insane! How dare she say that! Ciel coughs again next to me, and my horror is easily placed with concern. "So, why were you in there anyway? Didn't Joker tell you about those venomous snakes?" Freckles asks, almost with a boom.

"About that..." Ciel trails off, not sure what to say. I try to think of an excuse but I'm really bad at doing that though. Anyone can tell when I lie on spot usually. Suddenly, Ciel grabs his head and looks guilty which surprises me. "I'm sorry! I didn't actually steal anything today though! Please don't boot me out of here!" Ciel pleads.

"Today? You!" Freckles gasps in shock.

"Before I became a page boy, I was actually in the East End having to do all I could to survive. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. The mansion I worked for previously found out about it..." he lies and fake trembles next to me in despair. I look at the ground sadly, trying to play along also. "I-If I was driven out of here, I'd have to live in the East End again..."

"...so, you really didn't steal anything then?" Freckles asks.

"No, I didn't I swear to God." Ciel insists.

Freckles thinks about it for a moment before looking at me, "What about you? Why were you there?"

I rub the back of my neck in thought, making it look like a guilty gesture. "As his sister, I know about his bad habits. I saw him sneaking over there and I had an inkling what he was doing. I got lost on the way until I saw him hiding behind those boxes last moment. Sorry..." I say with look away.

Freckles sighs after a second, "Oh well, I guess I have no choice then...it's okay." she says. "Anyhow, I owe you."

"Thank you so much!" Ciel and I say in sync.

"I think everyone has something about them that they don't want anyone to know...besides I did something bad to you today." Freckles acknowledges.

I tilt my head in confusion, "Did I miss something?"

Freckles smiles at me, "Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone about this but now we are even. However, don't steal again no matter what!" she lectures.

"Yes," Ciel replies. "Um, can I ask you something? Why does a first-tier member like you share a tent with me?"

Freckles startles slightly at the question, "Ah...I'm just not a fan of private rooms." she informs and turns around with a sigh, "staying with someone else seems to help me sleep better sometimes. I hope that you don't mind sharing a tent with me now that you know that I'm a first-tier member."

"Of course not." Ciel breathes out with a sweatdrop.

Freckles chuckles awkwardly and reaches a handout to my brother, "Neat. So, we will keep what happened today our secret."

I sweatdrop when my brother meets the girl's handshake with a fake smile, "Okay!"

We wave her goodbye until she is gone completely. Ciel cools his expression into something indifferent. "Good thing she owed you a favor." I point out. I peer down at his reddened face, "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" I ask.

He scowls at me then, "I said I'm fine."

"I'm worried, no need to get an attitude. You're showing symptoms of your asthma..."

He turns away with a shallow cough, "I'm not repeating myself."

I watch him walk away with a sigh, "Seriously, he is too stubborn." I mutter under my breath. "Hey! Wait for me!" I shout and jog to him.

Hopefully, Freckles can keep her mouth shut...


	42. Undeniable Hurt

**A/N:**

**Hey guys,**

**You know, I hate breaking my OC's heart but must happen (big sad). I hope you guys enjoy this sort of depressing chapter lol. I have decided to start showing summaries of the last chapters ending as a fresher for those who forget. **

**Anyway, that's all, thanks for reading, following, and commenting guys!**

_Recap of the Last Chapter: _

_We wave her goodbye until she is gone completely. Ciel cools his expression into something indifferent. "Good thing she owed you a favor." I point out. I peer down at his reddened face, "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" I ask._

_He scowls at me then, "I said I'm fine."_

_"I'm worried, no need to get an attitude. You're showing symptoms of your asthma..."_

_He turns away with a shallow cough, "I'm not repeating myself."_

_I watch him walk away with a sigh, "Seriously, he is too stubborn." I mutter under my breath. "Hey! Wait for me!" I shout and jog to him._

_Hopefully, Freckles can keep her mouth shut..._

**o0o0o0o**

The closer we got to my tent, the more Ciel's coughs increased in-depth and rate. I couldn't take it anymore, I know if he doesn't rest now, he might get worse. I grab his shoulder and pull him back. "W-What are you doing?!" he huffs with a glare.

"You need to go to the doctor right now!" I cry.

He struggles like usual, wanting out of my grip. "Let me go! I told you I'm fine."

I pull him closer to me and grab both his shoulders, "Just stop it! Stop lying! I know you're not okay."

He grits his teeth as another coughing attack hits him, "I-I said—"

"Shut up!" I boom, feeling angry hot tears fall from my eyes. "You need to listen to me right now. You are about to have an asthma attack; do you not realize?" His eye widens and he stills in my grip.

I hear a tent flap open and Sebastian walks out, appearing a bit confused. "What is happening?" he asks.

"He's—" I start off but Ciel's voice overpowers mine. "You...You released those venomous snakes even though you knew we were still over there!" Ciel shouts at him.

I scowl at my brother, knowing he didn't want to talk about it. Even though, I'm sure Sebastian heard us arguing. I wipe at my tears silently because I'm tired of being treated like this by him. It pisses me off my brother can't accept anything I offer on occasion. I don't even feel like a big sister sometimes. Sebastian stares at us until he smiles coyly, "Yes." he confirms. "It's because earlier you gave an order to release the snakes as the first-tier members returned."

I sigh as Sebastian talks, knowing he didn't have the intent for us to die but thought it would be funny if we thought we would. I'm too exhausted and concerned for these mind games. "What's the matter?" Sebastian asks mainly my brother. Ciel continues to cough and glower at Sebastian. "What's so wrong that you must make that face?" he persists.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and wonder how much longer I will remain sane. These two...I can't even describe their relationship sometimes. "Please don't worry so much. As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life...however, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that don't you?" he continues as some of his demon attributes make itself known to us.

"Yeah, don't worry, Ciel. While you'll be somewhat alive, I'll be dead at your feet." I mutter sarcastically to myself. Sebastian's eyes flicker to mine, a spark of amusement dancing in them. "Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrill, right, my lady?"

I scoff and cross my arms, "I think your definition of a game is different from mine, you sadistic jerk."

I watch as he holds back a chuckle and looks at my brother. "I thought the young master who is greedy for games would think the same."

"It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, demon!" Ciel smiles wickedly.

Sebastian gives him a fake smile, "It's an honor."

"Well, now that you two have ended your pointless bickering, might we discuss what we found inside the tent?" I ask and begin to push the two inside. They shuffle forward and Ciel continues to cough harshly. I want to speed up this whole thing before he becomes so sick, he collapses from a fever (which I can tell he has already). "So, in Joker's tent, we found a letter, and inside it was my brother's information inside."

Ciel nods and continues to cough, "From what I saw, they have my rank, my mansion's address, and simple personal history." My brother paces forward in thought, "The sender is—Huh?!"

He gets cut off as William's spear strikes the ground where the line is. Ciel jumps to the side in surprise as William stays put at the end of his bed, "You," the reaper starts off. "are intruding on my private property by three centimeters."

I scowl at the reaper and flash him the middle finger, "Oh my god, you're such a tightwad."

He glares at me and adjusts his glasses, "Incapable of staying apart as you both decided. Exactly like a dog and its owner."

Ciel scowls at him as well and turns around with a cough, "Sebastian, Rina, let's go outside." he orders.

I sigh and follow him as Sebastian responds with a 'yes', doing the same as me. He leads us to a spot in between the tents. I stand next to Sebastian as Ciel is stuck in between the tents. I rub my arms, feeling the night grow colder and so does my concern for my brother. "So, the sender's name is _Tom the Piper's Son." _Ciel informs.

"Tom the Piper's Son?" Sebastian repeats.

"It's a character from mother goose, we have no idea what it could mean though." I point out.

"I also noticed there is a hallmark of a horse in the sealing wax along with the initial K." Ciel tells us.

I put a finger to my chin in thought, "K? Why does that sound familiar? I know this man from somewhere and I have a feeling his last name begins with that letter. Damnit..." I trail off, trying to think harder.

"Then, it's the same as what I saw." Ciel states. "Normally the sealing is engraved with a symbol of motivation and the initial of the person plus the family crest. Ah. In other words, _Tom the Piper's Son _is someone who holds a family crest with the prefix of a horse. People who have their family crest displaying a horse are usually knights or other soldiers." he mentions and coughs in between. "It's not a rule, though it's basically impossible to get one without rank or some level."

"Why would a high-class person fund a circus though?" I offer in thought.

"I don't know, it doesn't make much sense. All of these crests are recorded by heraldry." Ciel informs with another cough afterward. "No matter how many records they have, I know that you are capable of finding it within this information alone," Ciel tells Sebastian. "Disappearing children, a circus, Tom the Piper's Son, and me. I wonder how all of these are connected." he coughs.

"Ciel, we'll figure it out later, but right now I'm more concerned about you." I state with a frown.

Ciel doesn't seem to hear me and pushes through us. Sebastian glances at him as he begins to walk away, "Young master..."

"Firstly," Ciel heaves, "I'll return to the townhouse." he coughs out somehow. He starts to lean over, and I chase after him. I hold him up and rub his back calmly. "Young master? What is wrong?" I hear Sebastian ask and paces toward us.

His body is horribly warm despite the coolness in the air. I can feel his body tremble and his coughing fit gets worse. It sounds wet suddenly and I feel the panic rise in me as mucus comes out of his mouth. His coughing becomes worse and he almost falls over. I catch him, "Feni!" I cry out. I lower Ciel to the floor and hold him as he continues to cough up the mucus.

"Young master! What's wrong?!" Sebastian shouts.

I glance at him as Ciel tries to get rid of the mucus, "It's his asthma! We need to get him to the doctor right now." I inform. His coughing doesn't cease, and I pat his back for comfort.

"Smile?! What's wrong?" I hear Freckles yell behind us.

When his coughing subsides, he passes out from lack of oxygen. I pull him into my arms and wipe his mouth off with the blanket still tied around my shoulders. "Let's go." I say and lift him up into my arms. I hold him and stand up. His head rests on my shoulder and I jog to the doctor's tent. Sebastian and Freckles follow behind me.

I rush inside the tent when we arrive, "Doctor? Doctor! I need some help over here!"

I carry Ciel over to a bed and lay him down gently. I put the back of my hand against his forehead. "Oh god, he's burning up like crazy."

"Let me see him." the doctor says and rolls up in a wheelchair. I bite my lip anxiously as he examines Ciel.

"It's his asthma. It got triggered." I mention to him. The doctor glances at me with a nod, "It is indeed."

"Asthma...?" Sebastian questions behind me. "This is the first time I've seen him in this condition even though I have been with him for three years."

"He never told you? Good thing I was here then. Jeez." I frown.

"If he hasn't had this condition for three years, it's considered to be recovered." the doctor informs us. "Though all you need is a sudden chill or a time of stress...then if he gets a cold it can abruptly come back."

Freckles sets down a bowl of water and a dry rag onto the nightstand next to the bed. I smile at her in thanks and wet the rag. I ring it in the bowl and fold it in half. I move Ciel's hair aside and place it on top of his forehead. His pants fill the room and I've never seen his face is completely flushed. I haven't seen him this bad since he was young. I sit down in a chair next to the bed. I reach out and rub my thumb against his temple, liking the thought it helped just like I did when I would take care of him.

"I have seen him suffer from the cold once or twice though it was never this bad. This time it's probably because the main causes coincided together." Sebastian voices his concern.

"He's been this bad as a child. That was a long time ago though. I used to give him CPR and it would help him get over the attack." I mention.

"CPR?" the doctor questions, not familiar with the term.

I pause in thought before smiling awkwardly, "Ah, something I learned to do. It helps air circulation, but he seems to be breathing better than before so it's not needed." I note and frown. "He could die though. Asthma is a serious condition and can be fatal. He is dumb for not listening to me."

"He could've died?!" Freckles shrieks and I shush her.

"Yes, hopefully, that will not be the case. It's natural for him to get a cold since he went out and bathing with those brutish people." the doctor says.

"Ah!" I voice when Ciel cracks his eye open. I smile gently down at him and continue rubbing his temple lightly. "Fe—Smile can you hear me?" I ask lowly.

He peers at me with unfocused eyes, "Water..." he mutters. I hear someone rummage in the background as they grab him some. Sebastian comes forward with a teapot and offers it to Ciel. He sips at it slowly when it enters his mouth, "Here you go." Sebastian smiles slightly.

"Smile, you have had bad asthma since you were very young right?" the doctor asks next to me. "There are cases where people have died from it. You should be careful even if you think you have fully recovered."

Ciel does not say anything and continues to look my way. I smile again and cup his cheek next, lightly stroking it. It's very warm. "Ri..na..." Ciel mutters quietly before passing out again.

"You guys should get going then." the doctor tells all of us.

"I am going to stay, doctor. I am his only family right now." I tell him.

The doctor nods to that and shoos Sebastian out along with Freckles for a bit. I sigh under my breath and continue worrying over my brother. Seriously, this all could have been avoided if he just listened to me for once. I decide to wet the rag again and ring it out over the bowl. I set the rag back over his forehead. My eyes begin to droop the longer I sit here. Something in the corner of my eye alerts me though. I turn to find Freckles sneaking back in.

She smiles sheepishly at me as she comes over to my side, "How is he?" she asks. "The same when you left about ten minutes ago." I tell her with a chuckle.

She wanders to the other side of the bed and sits down in a chair, "I hope he gets better."

"You must like Smile a lot, huh?" I ask curiously.

She smiles at his name, "He's a nice person."

"Nice? Hmm...thank you for being there for him."

She looks at me in surprise, "Uh...yer welcome."

"I'm sure he'll remember your kindness."

I decide to get up and scoot Ciel over toward the middle of the bed. "Do you mind watching him while I sleep for an hour?"

She nods, "Sure."

"Thanks." I murmur, feeling my exhaustion take over. I move the blankets aside and slide into the bed. My left leg dangles off the edge due to the amount of room available. I pull Ciel into my arms and lay down, holding him tightly. I make sure he has enough room to breathe and I rest my chin on top of his head. His warm breath hits my skin and I close my eyes. I start to play with his hair until I am dragged into sleep.

0o0o0o0o

I feel something move, not quite sure what it is. But I ignore it as I try to fall back to sleep. The movement stops after a few moments and I hear someone breathing harshly. I open an eye tiredly and find Ciel staring at me with a parted frown. I smile and bring him in further to my arms. "Do you feel better?" I ask in a whisper.

"A little," he mutters.

I pat his back lightly and he sighs softly, "That's good...get better so I can stop worrying." I murmur as I fight the sleep trying to take over me.

He reaches up and clutches at the front of my dress, fisting the material. "I'm sorry," he says.

"What for?"

He pauses for a second, "For being a prat..."

I chuckle lowly and opt to rub his back instead, "It's okay, that's just how you are."

He snuggles into the pillow, burying his face inside it. "I know. But I feel bad for putting you in that position."

I shift and bump my forehead against his, "I'm put into numerous positions. Many I must fight and some I must succumb too. It's nothing new despite how much it makes me want to hit you sometimes."

He smiles slightly, the most genuine one I'll probably get. "I appreciate it...usually. Being cared for, but at the same time, I do not like it either. Be lucky I let you coddle me the way you do."

I shake my head as a smile blooms on my lips, "As long as you're okay with it, that's all that matters. Now, get some sleep, you've been through a lot today."

He nods in my embrace and we shift to get comfortable again. Darkness falls over me quickly, but I couldn't be happier to take it in.

0o0o0o0o

Something outside awakens me from my brief slumber. I sit up alert as I hear voices talking. I rub the sleep out of my eyes when the voices disappear, and the people involved walk away. I slide out of the bed as curiosity takes over. I tiptoe to the entrance of the tent and peek outside. I don't find anyone beside William's back who is turning a corner.

"What's he doing out here?" I ponder out loud. I take a step outside and shiver as the cold winter air greets me again for the day. I'm not sure what time it is but the stars are bright tonight. I decide to follow William since I'm not sure who he was talking to before. Now that I think about, where has Sebastian been? I haven't seen him since we brought Ciel to the tent.

I turn the same corner as William did and don't find him anywhere. I assume he might be back at our tent, so I travel there. I tiptoe to not awaken any of the neighboring tents until I approach mine. I open the flap to find William sitting on his bed, reading a book from the looks of it. He glances at me with a look of indifference. I stare back awkwardly until I clear my throat. I come to the edge of the line he made in the dirt. I forget how uncomfortable he makes me.

"What were you doing in front of the medical tent?" I ask curiously. He adjusts his glasses, "Controlling that beast of yours."

I feel a tick mark pulse on my temple abruptly, "He's not _mine. _He is my brother's."

"He will be yours and vice versa."

"What?" I question, not sure how to take that. Instead, I shake my head, "Never mind, anyway, what was he doing?"

"He is acting individually without his owner. I tried to set him in place. However, he got away with another idea in mind to get what he wanted." William answers. I lean against the bunk bedpost, a bit surprised by Sebastian's behavior. "Really? How interesting. He doesn't usually act on his own. I'm sure my brother ordered him to do something when I was asleep."

"Even so, he is without his master. I wouldn't let that untamed thing run around without one." William continues with a brief look of disgust.

I snicker, "This drivel thing between demons and reapers is amusing. But I do wonder what he decided to do differently." William stares at me seriously, almost looking into my soul I feel like. "If I told you...it would not be best if I did."

Now I'm _really _curious and I stand straight, "You gotta tell me, now."

He frowns at me, "I don't need to tell you anything."

I whine slightly, "Come on, I'll tell you a secret about me."

"I don't care about some human," William states bluntly. I smirk and put a hand on my hip, "What if it's the secret about my soul? I know exactly why I'm the way I am."

That seems to catch his attention as his eyes glint, "Oh? Who says I'm curious?"

"The look in your eyes do. However, if I tell you, you must not tell other people. And I know how difficult that will be after I tell you."

He sits in silence for a few minutes as he contemplates my offer. "You spend too much time around that demon. You are roping me in with sweet words."

I scoff and point behind me, "Me? Be like Sebastian? You must be really blind then."

"Just tell me why you are the way you are, or I won't tell you where he is."

I smile a little, suddenly feeling nervous. I've only told Vincent this. I bite my lip in thought, wondering if I am desperate enough to tell this secret. I need to watch over Sebastian though for my brother. I sigh eventually after a minute or two of internal debate. "Alright, I'll tell you only one part of this secret. There is technically two. Anyway, I am from the future."

The crickets outside couldn't be any louder as silence plagues the tent. He stares at me with wide eyes and examines me from head to toe. I fidget on the spot, feeling some pressure fall from my shoulders. The weight is different when one person knows. "You...are not lying."

"How do you know?" I ask curiously.

"I can tell. I am surprised for once." He stands from the bed and strolls over to me with a calculating look. "Yes, I can see why your soul is transparent. You aren't technically born yet. That is also why I cannot find you in the library as well."

I nod, pretending I know what he is talking about. "Yes, so it's crucial you don't tell anyone. Who knows what will happen if more people find out?"

"I agree. I will keep quiet about it unless it pops up. You do need to go back home though. You don't belong here."

I smile helplessly, "I know, I've been searching for years."

"I will look into the matter myself as I have more resources that may be beneficial."

"Why are you helping me?"

He adjusts his glasses again, "I want to anger that demon and put things in its proper place before some damage is done. This is rare enough as it is."

"I appreciate it." I murmur. "Now! Tell me where Sebastian is." I demand.

He sighs and walks back to his bed, "Do not get angry at me later."

"Uh...okay?" I respond, feeling a little scared now. "Go to the first-tier tents if you wish to find him. Listen closely." William informs. "That is where he is."

I nod and note it down in my head, "First-tier tents, listen closely. Got it. Thanks for once, William."

I turn around and exit the tent, however, a curling doubt emerges. My neck begins to burn abruptly as I walk closer to the first-tier tents. On the way, I almost trip on a scarf on the ground. I pick it up curiously, not sure who it belongs to. I continue my path as I hold it. It warms up my hands slightly as I walk. I arrive at the first-tier tents but don't find Sebastian anywhere. Not in this darkness anyway, I can only make out visible tents in the distance. That's until my gaze falls upon the only one lit up.

It is barely lit though like a single candle is brightening it. "_Listen closely."_ William's voice echoes in my thoughts. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I could hear the grass being blown by the cold wind. I could hear some of the troupe members snoring in their sleep. The ache in my neck distracts me a little but I persevere onward. I listen harder and hear people shuffling in the distance. Near the lit tent, I hear the distinct sound of moans from a woman.

Out of nowhere, I hear Sebastian's sultry voice and I immediately slam hands over my ears. I stumble back as my thoughts hardline. Sebastian's voice and Beast's moans echo in my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head. It wasn't real, that isn't happening. There is no way Sebastian is having sex with her. It's unbelievable, right? The burning on my neck is painful but I somehow ignore it due to shock.

My feet carry me away from the first-tier tents. I don't know what to do. I turn to hide behind another set of boxes that are different from earlier. I could hear my heartbeat pulse loudly in my ears. A sob escapes my mouth and I cover it up with my hand. I try to hold back the tears, but they end up spilling despite my efforts. I smack the ground with my clenched fist. It doesn't hurt as bad as my neck and heart though.

I bang the back of my head lightly against the boxes I lean against. I take in a shuttering breath as another sob leaves me, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I constantly repeat out loud. How much of a fool am I? This is what I get for falling in love with a demon. I should have expected this. I really should have, but for some reason, I still denied the thought that it could happen. He's a demon, he would take pleasure in such acts.

I wipe at my eyes and the snot that leaks out of my nose. Seriously, I am stupid; I bet even Sebastian knows that all too well. I cup my forehead at that thought, hating it more than I hate myself right now. "Why? Why? Why...did I fall in love with him?!" I scream into the night air and kick at a smaller box in front of me.

My heart feels like someone crushed it with weight so unbearable I might die. I smack my chest with my clenched fist, trying to ease the ache. So dumb, idiot. Why did he do this to me? "Why did he act as he liked me more than food?!" I shout into the air once more as more tears leak out of my eyes.

I sniffle constantly, as I dab my tears with the blanket still around me. "Fuck me..." I mutter and close my eyes. I don't know how long I sat here for, but it is enough to make my bottom hurt. The cold air doesn't even bother me anymore. I stand up on shaky legs, feeling weak. Did I get shot or something? I feel so tired.

I take a step and stumble over my other foot. I steady myself and walk in a zigzag pattern slightly. If only I was drunk, this would be better. I wander back to the medical tent. I don't spot Sebastian anywhere, thank god. I don't know how I am going to face him early in the morning. I creep back into the tent and sit back down in the chair I occupied earlier. Ciel seems to be breathing much better. I feel the back of his forehead one last time to find the fever has lessened.

I sigh thankfully and put my arms on the bed. I lean over and rest my hand on top of them. Closing my dry eyes, I feel one more tear slip out of one at the thought of seeing Sebastian again when I awaken.

0o0o0o0o

I wake early again, the sun barely peeking out from underneath the tent. My neck aches terribly and my head does too. I groan and rub my eyes. I peer at Ciel and find him still sleeping along with Freckles on the side in a chair. I practically got no sleep again last night. I kept waking up from either my heart hurting or my neck on fire. Neither were pleasant wake-up calls. I yawn loudly stretch my airs up. My neck tenses and I wince in pain. At least I'm awake before Sebastian appears...

I walk to a stand with a teapot and pour myself a glass of water. With how much I cried last night, I am certainly dehydrated. I down at least three cups until I feel like it is enough. Setting that down, I walk to the tent's entrance. The moment I walk out, I run into something hard. "Ah!" I cry in shock and take a step back.

"My lady," I hear a familiar voice say, "are you alright?" he asks.

I freeze when he touches my shoulder and I flinch away after a second. A hand squeezes my heart and I fight the urge to cry again. I stare at the ground, refusing to look in his direction. "I'm fine..." I mutter.

"We will be leaving this morning; I am waiting for the young master awaken. I have the information we required. I have called a carriage for you while I will personally escort the young master back to the townhouse due to his condition." Sebastian informs.

I nod meekly, "I see, that's good. I'll go wait now."

I pace away from him as quickly as possible. I walk to the entrance of the circus, being careful to not be seen. Hardly anyone is awake yet though. I am surprised how well I handled being around him. Maybe it's because I pretended it wasn't him. When I arrive at the entrance, I do find a carriage waiting for me. I walk up to it and tell the coach where to drop me off.

Hopping inside, the coach moves the carriage the moment I sit down. I play with the fabric of my dress in mindless thought. How am I going to survive for the rest of the day? I can't bear to be around Sebastian for too long. My head pounds consistently, making me rub my temples. I hate crying, I always seem to get a headache afterward. I cough a little, feeling incredibly weakened. What is wrong with me? Does this happen one when your heart is broken?

I rub my chest unconsciously and release a long sigh. I sink into the carriage seat as it takes me home.

0o0o0o0o

When I arrive at the townhouse, I open the front door and head on inside. I could hear the chatter of Soma and Agni somewhere on the lower floor. They mention Ciel and Sebastian and I realize they are back already. I decide to head to the kitchen first as I missed breakfast. Soma's voice becomes more prominent the further I walk down the hall. It didn't take me long to get there and I stroll inside. I find Soma standing next to Agni who is brewing something on the stovetop.

Soma turns around when he hears my feet scuffle on the floor, and he smiles brightly. It's too much for me to even recuperate. "Miss Rina! Welcome back!" Soma cheers.

He runs toward me and wraps his arms around my body. His grip is strong, and I feel like I'm being squeezed like a lemon. "T-Thanks, Soma." I manage to say.

He pulls back after a second and his smile disappears when he examines my face. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick like Ciel?!" he cries.

A bit taken aback; I push him away gently. "What? No, I'm not sick. I don't think..."

He points at my face, "But your face is so pale, and your eyes are bloodshot."

Agni wanders over to Soma's side as he gives me a concerned glance, "You indeed appear sickly."

I put a hand to my face, wondering if I'm in that much despair. "I assure you I feel...fine I guess."

"Liar! You're just like Ciel!" Soma points out, appearing ticked off. "What is it with you British people? If you're sick, just say so."

I cower a little, knowing what he is saying isn't wrong. "I-I'm really okay, I think I'm just tired and overwhelmed from my brother's abrupt sickness." I reason.

Agni smiles, "That is understandable. You should take care of your health, lady Rina."

I nod, returning a small smile back, "Thank you, Agni."

Soma grabs my shoulders and leads me over to the servant's table. He pushes me down into a seat and sits across from me. "If you need something to make you feel better, Agni is cooking something for Ciel to improve his health!"

"I might have to take you up on that offer, Soma." I say with a slight giggle. After a few minutes pass, Agni turns off the stove with a grin. "It's done!" he announces. "'Bout time." I tell him.

He pours a bowl for me and Soma. He brings it over to us and sets them down. Next, he goes to a drawer and grabs the silverware. I could smell the spices the dish holds, and it makes me salivate automatically. I'm not sure what it is, but it looks heavenly. Inside the bowl contains meats and vegetables, it looks like soup but thicker. He gives us the silverware and walks back to the cooking pot on the stove.

I reach for my spoon and dip it into the bowl. I blow at the contents on it, as its most likely piping hot. When the steam calms down, I place the food in my mouth. I moan at the taste and sit back in my chair. "This is the stuff, holy crap." I boast. I swallow what's in my mouth and turn to look at Agni with a thumbs up. "Make this again for me when I don't appear well."

He smiles happily and bows, "Yes, lady Rina."

I eat the dish in content, as it dashes away any aches or pains, I feel. It makes me forget about Sebastian and I couldn't ask for more. The food is a bit spicy, but I can handle how it makes my lips tingle. Agni leaves the kitchen with another bowl, for my brother I assume. I consume all of it within minutes, feeling full and satisfied. I rub my stomach, happy to be able to eat amazing hot dishes again. The circus did not have great food as sad as that sounds.

Soma burps in front of me, making me jump at the sound. "Agni's food is so good."

I giggle a little, "Damn right it is."

I stand up from my chair and grab my empty bowl. I set it in the sink. I sigh, not sure what to do with the remainder of my time. Perhaps, I should go check on Ciel. With that in mind, I wave goodbye to Soma and smile at Agni when I pass him in the hallway. I walk upstairs and head toward his bedroom. I knock softly on the door when I arrive, but no one tells me to enter. Curious, I open the door quietly and peek inside.

I am surprised to find Ciel resting in his bed. I smile at the sight of him, feeling relief wash over me. I was worried he might have left to solve the case. Good thing, he stayed behind to recover. Walking fully into the bedroom, I close the door halfway behind and wander over to his side silently. His eyes are closed and he breathes a bit heavy. I sit down on the bed and put my hand to his forehead. He is still quite warm but not as bad. I tuck the blankets around him in more. As long as he is okay, I will be okay or so I tell myself.

I stay by his side as I think idly as time flows around us. I brush a few strands of his hair away from his eye thoughtlessly. He is growing too fast for me. He looks like his father. I smile a little at the thought of him being a spitting image of Vincent. Ciel's eye cracks open randomly which surprises me for a second. He shuffles in the blankets and rubs his big blue eye tiredly. "Rina?" he utters in confusion.

"Hey, kiddo," I smile and move my hand away from him, "feeling any better?" I ask afterward.

He begins to push himself up and I help him do so. He sits with his back against the bed headboard. "Slowly getting there, Soma made me stay back."

I raise an eyebrow to that, "So you planned on investigating further in your condition? You're a big dummy." I say and reach over to flick his forehead.

He flinches and rubs the offending spot with a glare at me, "Ow." he complains.

I shake my head with a disapproving frown, "You really are trying to worry me to death."

He dismisses my comment as a serious look passes over his face. "I found out who that man in the photo is." he states. "Do you remember that party my predecessor took us to? He invited you specifically to attend to watch over us."

I think what he said over and search deep into my memories as that did sound familiar. Suddenly, it clicks, and I stand from my spot on the bed. "Holy shit! That pedophile, Baron Kelvin! I knew I didn't like him the moment I met him. What a fucking sicko." I ramble and pace in my spot. "This all makes sense now. Of course, he would capture children, he likes them to a disgusting degree. Ew, oh my god."

"Wait—Hold up, did you just say pedophile?" Ciel asks in shock.

I stop my pacing and stare at him in disbelief, "I didn't expect you to know when you were just a kid. But he kept giving you creepy glances at that party. I told that fucker to back off." I sneer.

He pales a little at the new information, "Good to know. I'll keep that in mind." he notes. "We will be taking off tomorrow, by the way."

"Good, I can't wait for that sicko to get crushed," I say with a sickly-sweet smile at the thought of his demise. No child predator should not walk around freely in my opinion. One that messes with my family though? Nah, man, he's screwed now.

"I can see you feel very strongly about this." Ciel points out with a slight smirk.

"You bet I am!" I tell him proudly. "I can't wait to crush this man."

"My, how crude for a young lady to say such things." I hear Sebastian mock behind me.

I freeze on the spot at his random appearance. All thoughts about pummeling Kelvin fly out of my mind; Sebastian begins to fill in every crevice and make my heart ache once more. I briefly forgot about him and it was a moment of bliss while it lasted. I don't respond back and opt to smile at my brother. I lean down and give my brothers forehead a kiss. "Get better soon, okay?" I tell him.

He blushes lightly and coughs in embarrassment. "Don't do that..." Ciel whines lowly.

I roll my eyes and turn around, heading out of the bedroom. I don't even look in Sebastian's general direction and when I did it is at his body to avoid smacking into him on the way out. He does not say anything when I exit out the door either. However, when I passed by him, I could feel his irritation spark in the air. Good, he should be irritated with my silent treatment. I don't care how childish it is in his eyes.

I find myself traveling to my bedroom without noticing ahead. I look down at my outfit, realizing I am still dressed in the circus get up. I frown at it and find myself wanting to change out of the costume. I open my door and head inside when I arrive. The scent of vanilla and pine enter my nose and I smile at the familiar smell. I walk over to my wardrobe and open it next. I don't feel like wearing a dress for the time being. Feeling stubborn, I grab one of my custom-made shirts and baggy pants. I call these my comfy clothes.

I swap out my clothes for those, along with underwear of course. I am now refreshed and cozy as I can possibly be. I grab my robe hanging on the changing station nearby and put that on as well. This is my favorite outfit. Every winter Victorian dress lacks compared to this outfit. I feel all I am missing is a cup of hot cocoa to accompany the winter mood. I walk to my bathroom, feeling the need to clean my teeth. I haven't been able to do that recently, and it's been bothering. Despite how the dental hygiene products aren't the same as the twenty-first century, but they make do.

After I do this, I feel cleaner and happier to some degree. I wander back into my bedroom and jump in surprise when I find Sebastian standing at my desk. He is reading something that I had on it. I quickly realize it is my journal and I dash toward him. "Hey! I didn't say you could read through that." I shout at him.

He doesn't spare me a glance and continues to read it. When I got closer, I try to snatch it out of his hand. This is fruitless though as he simply raises his arm higher. I jump and down as I attempt to get it back. "Sebastian! Give me it!"

I am on my tippy toes and my arms are stretched high as possible. It is truly impossible for me to get but I keep trying to anyway. I need my journal! There's some stuff in there he doesn't need to know about. I forgot what I last wrote in there. He finally looks down at me, "Oh, so you aren't ignoring me now?" he asks. I stop jumping and stand in my place. I bet my eyes are wide as golf balls. He snaps the journal shut but still holds it high in the air. "Cat got your tongue?"

I lower my head, not finding any words to say. Even though I have plenty to say, it's best to keep them to myself. I'm not trying to sound like a heartbroken fool, especially in front of him. If he finds out I am in deep turmoil, he will mock me and toy with me until I break most likely. That's just how Sebastian is, how a demon is. I blink rapidly when his face is suddenly in mine, "It seems you are mad at me." he concludes with an indifferent look.

I reach up and push his face away as my heart jumps in my chest. "I never said I was." I reply.

He scoffs, "You never had to say anything, your actions are clear enough."

I begin to tremble the more I listen to him. It's harder than I thought to keep this dam within me from bursting. "And what if I was mad, hm? Why would you care?" I ask as my sight becomes a bit blurry.

I turn away from him, not caring if he read my journal by this point. He is always going to mess with me either way. I hear something fall onto a surface and something pulls me back toward him. His white-gloved hand is wrapped around my wrist, tight. I accidently look into his eyes and find the irritation I felt earlier from him resurface. "Do stop acting like a child. If you are mad at me, I wish to know the reason why so it can be resolved."

I try to fight myself out of his grip, hoping he would let go. He doesn't unfortunately. "I can act the way I want. It's not like I would be like this if it wasn't for you!"

He blinks at me in confusion, "What have I done wrong, my lady?"

I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes, most of them angry and sad. "Don't call me that anymore..." I sniffle. I'm not yours...and never will be.

"You are not making sense." Sebastian states. I wrench myself out of his grip when he isn't paying attention and cradle my wrist to my chest. "Just drop it, Sebastian. I don't want to talk about it." I lie, knowing I want to talk about it very badly.

He narrows his eyes at me, they flash their true nature for a second. "I'm sure you do or else you would not be reacting as so."

More tears cloud my sight, as a silent sob leaves my mouth. "It doesn't matter because it will make things worse. Just leave, please." I beg.

He sighs, his irritation increasing, "My lady, you are being unreasonable. Tell me—"

"Will you just shut up!" I cut him off, feeling the burning anger in me flourish the more he speaks. "For once, just listen to me!" I shout as something cracks inside my heart.

His eyes widen in surprise and he falls silent. He stares at me for a long period of time and I stand underneath his gaze. I glare back, waiting for him to finally leave me alone to mope and cry. He gathers his resolve to glare back and starts to walk away. When he gets to my door, he glances back at me, "Come to me when you wish to speak about the matter instead of acting out with a temper tantrum that is one-sided."

With that, he shuts the door after him, and I stand there seething in my spot. I grab a fountain pen sitting on my desk and slam it into the surface when a surge of power flows through me. It goes through the top and an imprint of my hand is molded into the sides where I clenched it. I release a symphony of cries, still holding onto the pen as I fall onto my knees. I cry until I cannot anymore, and my throat becomes slightly raw. I clench the front of my shirt with a shuttering breath, as my heart continues to ache, and my neck burns indefinitely.


	43. For Naught I Think Not

**Heyo readers,**

**Omg, I'm sorry for that last chapter, it was pretty heartstricken. This chapter is not as bad. I kind of changed something and make Rina do it if you can guess what it is. Everything will be getting better in the next chapter, trust me. XD**

**I plan on taking a sidetrack from the manga briefly after this arc is finished. I might do a side story for Rina. It won't be anything two long. Maybe like 1-2 chapters but we'll see. **

**Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for supporting me!**

_Recap of the Last Chapter: _

_He sighs, his irritation increasing, "My lady, you are being unreasonable. Tell me—"_

_"Will you just shut up!" I cut him off, feeling the burning anger in me flourish the more he speaks. "For once, just listen to me!" I shout as something cracks inside my heart._

_His eyes widen in surprise and he falls silent. He stares at me for a long period of time and I stand underneath his gaze. I glare back, waiting for him to finally leave me alone to mope and cry. He gathers his resolve to glare back and starts to walk away. When he gets to my door, he glances back at me, "Come to me when you wish to speak about the matter instead of acting out with a temper tantrum that is one-sided."_

_With that, he shuts the door after him, and I stand there seething in my spot. I grab a fountain pen sitting on my desk and slam it into the surface when a surge of power flows through me. It goes through the top and an imprint of my hand is molded into the sides where I clenched it. I release a symphony of cries, still holding onto the pen as I fall onto my knees. I cry until I cannot anymore, and my throat becomes slightly raw. I clench the front of my shirt with a shuttering breath, as my heart continues to ache, and my neck burns indefinitely._

**0o0o0o0o**

For the remainder of the day, I spent dwelling on my thoughts in my bedroom. I dare not leave in fear of seeing Sebastian. I am so angry, sad, and disappointed. More with myself than him though. But I rather take my emotions out of him since he the root of my problems. I know it's wrong to blame someone else...but I just want to. I sigh out loud and roll over onto my side as I lie on my bed. Why did I fall in love with him? When did I? Normally, I would not even call Sebastian 'my type'. I guess I didn't know myself as well as I thought.

I sit up with a huff and drag my hand through my long hair. The strands tangle at the base of my fingers. I shake them free from their confines. I'm beginning to become bored the longer I stay in here. Not to mention, more depressed. I decide to climb out of bed and travel out of my door. I better go check on Ciel once more. I am still concerned his asthma might relapse. His bedroom is not far from my own and I knock on the door softly to it. Again, no response is given again today, and I invite myself inside.

As I walk up to his side, I notice his breathing is lighter, not so hard. When I get to him, I notice the color is returning to his face. These are all good signs and I release a relieved sigh. I move to brush his hair aside on his forehead, "Get better soon, Feni." I mutter softly.

I soft knock startles me and I turn around to find Sebastian standing in the doorway. My arms cross automatically in defense and I refuse to stare directly in his eyes. "What is it?" I ask with a clipped tone. I watch as he comes toward me, his black dress shoes clacking against the floor as he wheels in a cart with the food on it. "Has the young master told you of the plan?" he questions, his tone stern.

I nod, "He did. I will be there with you guys whenever he awakes."

He walks past me, and I keep a close eye on his shoes. He refills a water basin next to Ciel's bed. The silence is very tense between us. All I could hear is Ciel's small puffs of breath and my heartbeat racing in my ears. I'm not going to lie that my nerves have kicked in. I stand there, gazing at my brother's prone body as I didn't have anything else better to do.

"The prince has informed me to 'fawn' over the young master. They suggest it will help him recover quicker." Sebastian states randomly.

That makes me look up at him in surprise. Is he serious? I ponder and find his stony face unchanging. I hold back a laugh and cough instead, "You? Fawn over my brother? Don't be ridiculous."

"I figured, the idea of it is revolting in itself but also entertaining to watch how he reacts." he agrees.

I put a hand on my hip and chuckle, "Best not. My brother would rather die than be exposed to your idea of 'fawning'."

He hums in thought and makes a weird face, "I suppose you are right." he concludes. "I will leave you to the 'fawning' of the young master no matter how sickening the display is."

I feel a tick mark appear near my temple at his comment, "How is that sickening? It's called loving someone, but I guess you wouldn't know, would you?" I practically growl at him.

All my emotions slam back in full force. I don't know how to deal with them all at once. Good thing I didn't tell this man I loved him; he would only laugh in my face. The more I think about it, the more it pisses me off. He stares at me as I glare back, not liking how he is looking at me. All he does is calculate behind those eyes. "It would seem I have poked the bear, as some would say." he observes.

My thoughts rush to a halt as alarm bells ring throughout my head. Shit! I LET MY EMOTIONS TAKE OVER ME AGAIN. I laugh suddenly and scratch the back of my neck, which is already stinging. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He lifts an eyebrow at me and begins to walk around Ciel's bed. He looks at me as if he knew I am lying. I take a step back, but he persists in his steps. I don't notice I am cornered into a wall until I feel the surface of it tap my back. "My lady," he starts off and places two hands beside my head. His eyes glow again as he looks down at me. "I do hate it when I am being lied to."

I feel my face pale and I gulp nervously. Well, fuck, way to go, Rina. Get yourself stuck and be forced to confess your sins of loving a demon. Pretty sure the God of this world loathes me. Who knows what wicked things Sebastian will do to get what he wants? He's a freaking demon after all, what can't he do to get information from me. "I—Wait, I said to stop calling me that." I point out first with a scowl, still figuring out how to play this off without him finding out. I don't need to blabber my feelings out to him then cry afterward. I already thought about doing that already...

"I can call you what I want, the young master has not ordered me to do so otherwise. Please focus on the topic."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How do I combat that? Come on, brain. Think! "Er...I just don't like it anymore." He tilts his head to the side and small black tendrils begin to float around him. Did I just piss him off?

"Do you ever listen to properly? Tell me why you are lying."

My heart pounds wildly in my chest. How do I reply without telling another lie?! He can obliviously tell when I am lying! Fuck me. I can't work out of this one. I fist the fabric of my robe at my sides and begin to tremble. I look up at him, and his eyes drag me in again. They are so pretty. All that pain building up in me starts to surface once more. Pain from finding out, my feelings being trampled, hearing him interact with that woman, and the truth that he will never love me as I do him. It's as if the pain has encompassed my whole mind, I stare into his eyes. "Because...Because! I don't want you to know." I cry and release a shuttering breath afterward.

I start to breathe heavily, not sure what's wrong with me. Why does my head feel heavy? His face gets closer to mine, seeming interested now. I can't break my gaze from his, why not? "What don't you want me to know?" he asks lowly.

My brother turns in the bed beside us and makes a small noise. I back contact with this gaze abruptly and rush over Ciel's side, happy for the distraction as my thoughts return to normal. His eye cracks open and I smile knowing he is awake. "It's dark...Rina?" he utters tiredly.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I greet him. He stares at me for a second before his eyes widen. He lurches up from the bed, "What time is it?!" he cries.

"It is 7:14 p.m" Sebastian informs beside me. "You have finally woken up."

Sebastian moves in front of me, basically pushing me aside. I glare at his back at the action. He wraps a blanket around my brother's shoulders. "Why didn't you guys wake me?" Ciel asks.

"It was a decision based on the fact that butlers should think about their master's health first," Sebastian explains.

"Huh?" Ciel says in confusion.

Sebastian wanders over to the cart he brought in earlier and takes the lids off the dishes. A wonderful scent fills the air which makes my stomach growl a little. "Today's dinner is milk risotto with three kinds of mushrooms, with pork and wine pot-au-feu. Desert apple compote draped with yogurt. Well then, young master..."

I watch as Sebastian grabs the plate and silverware. He dips the spoon in the risotto and offers it to my brother. I struggle not to laugh, "Say—" Sebastian starts off with a fake smile. Ciel cuts him off with a shout in horror, his face becomes pale immediately at Sebastian's actions.

I start to laugh, finding the situation too funny not to. "Just what are you trying to do?!" Ciel shrieks at him. Sebastian plays it off by blowing on the risotto, feigning ignorance. "Ah, is it hot? I will cool it down for you then." Sebastian says.

"Stop it right now! That's an order!" Ciel shouts at him, almost trembling with disgust.

I snicker and push Sebastian aside. I take the fork off the cart and stab the desert. I bring to forward to Ciel with a smirk, "Here you go, brother. Open wide." I coo at him. His face reddens with the anger I presume, and I feel laughter bubbled in my throat again. He grabs the fork out of my hand aggressively, obviously irritated now. "Cut it out! This behavior is repulsing from both of you." he hisses at us.

He eats the desert on the fork by himself while glaring at us. "Master Soma said patients are things to fawn over completely and be nice too. Does it not truly please you?" Sebastian asks.

"I don't need your fawning. It's disgusting." Ciel states with a grimace.

"Rude. I wish I had a sibling I could still baby." I pout.

He scowls at me, "You did plenty of it when I was young! I don't need it anymore, I'm not five."

"Unfortunately,..." I grumble to myself. "Anyway, are you feeling better?" I ask him.

He nods seriously, "In fact I do. So, stop worrying about me."

"You wouldn't be here right now if I did stop worrying about you." I point out in a sing-song voice. He sends me another scowl, not liking my sass probably. "Do you have to always have the last word?" he asks.

"Why, yes, in fact, I do," I say with a cheerful smirk.

He rolls his eye with a sigh, "Should've known." he mutters. He looks at Sebastian next, "Prepare an outfit for me, we'll be leaving after I eat."

Sebastian bows, "Yes, my lord." he replies and travels over to Ciel's wardrobe.

"What are you wearing, Rina?" I hear Ciel ask and I look back at him.

"Um, clothes?" I offer, not sure how to describe them.

"No? Really?" he observes sarcastically. "I shouldn't even ask; this isn't the first time you have worn odd clothing."

I shrug, not finding a problem, "Should I change?"

"It would be best." he states.

I nod, "Yes, sir. I'll be back in a jiffy." I tell him.

I exit his bedroom and skip to mine. I'm ready to take down Baron Kelvin, fucking sicko. Not to mention, this diverts my attention from Sebastian. I'm glad for this opportunity and distraction. Once I am inside, I shed my comfy clothes and stand in front of my wardrobe in only my makeshift panties and bra I own. I look through my clothing, not sure what to wear. If we are fighting, I might wear the button-up shirt I stole from Sebastian long ago and my pants. I don't know what we might encounter when we leave the townhouse. With that thought, I grab my handgun as well. I stuff it into my pants pocket.

I do as I thought and put those articles of clothing on. Sebastian's shirt is baggy on me, so I tuck it in my pants. I poof out the shirt, making it look stylish. Not that it will matter if I am fighting but you know. I wander over to my makeup stand and sit down. "Wow, my face really is pale." I notice as I lean closer to look at my dark circled eyes as well.

I put on some makeup, so I don't look so dead inside. I tie my hair up into a messy bun. Nodding to myself, I get up from the chair and grab my coat. I'm all ready to go. I exit my bedroom and travel to the staircase. I find Sebastian and Ciel walking out the front door already. I pick up my pace in a hurry as I push past an overconcerned Soma and Agni. I glance at them before I leave fully, "We'll be back, guys! Don't worry about my brother." I tell them with a smile. "Goodbye!"

I shut the door behind me and race down more stairs. Sebastian and my brother are patiently waiting at the bottom. I jump off the last step but quickly become confused. "Where is the carriage?" I ask Sebastian.

He gives me a fake smile, "I will be taking us to the Baron's residence."

"What?"

Sebastian kneels onto one knee, "Please get on, _my lady."_

I glare at his back, knowing he is going to keep calling me that now I complained about the title. I internally panic at the thought of being so close to him. I don't like it one bit. I sigh softly and step closer to him. My heart hammers in my ear as I wrap my arms around his neck. He holds out one arm as if to carry me with one. How safe. I close my eyes as my nerves become worked up. He stands abruptly and I automatically clench my legs around his waist for dear life. I didn't plan to fall like an idiot. He wraps one hand under my thigh, and I try my best to not let my mind get carried away.

Next, Ciel climbs into his arm and holds both of Sebastian's shoulders with a determined look. "Let's go, Sebastian!" Ciel orders. I feel Sebastian's body tense up and I cling tighter to him. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian says and suddenly he jumps so quickly, my stomach squirms in retaliation. My eyes close on instinct and my breath is swindled away. Every time when gravity pulls him down, my stomach flops as well. I peek an eye open when I feel we are in the air again. I stare at the sky above us in awe. So many stars, I think with a small smile.

Sebastian is so fast, the stars become blurs of white sometimes. I start to laugh to myself whenever we are in the air again. "Talk about a rollercoaster," I mumble to myself with a large grin. I was never fond of them as a kid, but I guess it can be something a person needs to get used to. Eventually, we come upon London and Sebastian jumps over rooftops. We go to the opposite side of the town, back into the countryside. This only took about fifteen minutes before a large mansion appears in my sight. Sebastian lands lightly somehow. He's like a feather, odd comparison but still effective.

He lets Ciel down first and then I climb down his back, "Sweet land." I cheer when my shoes touch it.

"Is this his mansion?" Ciel asks.

"Yes," Sebastian answers and walks toward the front doors.

I stare up at it, already feeling an odd vibe as Ciel and I follow along. "It looks like a haunted house." I comment in disdain.

"It does look creepy." Ciel acknowledges. "How is it? Can you pick up any kind of scent?" Ciel asks Sebastian afterward.

I look at Sebastian in question to find his eyes lightly aglow, also very serious. "Yes," he answers again. "I'm not sure if all of them are here. But it seems everyone is safe."

"Good to know they aren't injured," I add on, feeling a little relieved. I want to save these children. Do what I couldn't for Ciel. We stop at the front door about to knock on it. However, the door opens by itself and I jump not expecting that. "I told you it's haunted!" I whisper-shout.

Ciel smacks my arm from the side with a tick mark, "It's not haunted!"

I rub that spot with a pout as I stare inside. It's dark as hell. "Welcome to the mansion." a voice greets us which sounds oddly familiar. I feel my mouth drop open in shock when Joker appears from the eerie abyss with a bow. "We've been waiting, Earl Phantomhive."

"Ugh, this just got too weird for my liking," I mutter.

"Joker..." Ciel trails off with a semi-dark look.

"Please come inside." Joker tells us and turns around to go back inside. We all look at each other before heading inside one by one. The darkness bothers my eyes again and I rub them. It doesn't necessarily hurt, but I can see inside well for how dark it was earlier. What the fuck? Do I have night vision suddenly? I sure as hell didn't always have this.

Sebastian shuts the door behind us, and Joker snaps his fingers. A chandelier flickers to life miraculously and I wince at the sudden light. I hear Ciel gasp beside me and I open my eyes carefully. I feel them widen when I find a body hanging from the chandelier. I hold a hand up to my mouth in horror. But the closer I look at it, it looks like a mannequin. I look away from the chandelier and examine the area around us. I find more mannequins around us, some missing some parts and others not.

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck." I say out loud. There are even mannequins in cages. Some look like dolls I observe.

"This is—" Ciel starts to exclaim but Joker cuts him off who stands at the bottom of a stairway. "This way." Joker informs.

We follow along, however, we are wary with every step. I find myself gravitating towards Sebastian out of fear. I try to force myself to stop, not wanting to be any closer unless I must. I need to get over my feelings for him and fast. Sebastian leans down to whisper in my brother's ear, "What do you want to do? Kill him right away and rescue the children?" he asks.

I hear every word as I am close to them. I think the idea is not bad. "Wait," Ciel whispers back and I listen to my brother. Knowing him, he wants reasons as to why the children were being kidnapped. "If the kids are still alive, isn't it better if we catch them red-handed? Also, if we don't understand the situation or his goals completely, we can't report him to the queen." Ciel justifies.

"I mean, just say he's a sicko pedophile. I think that's enough information to kill him in general. Actually, turning him would be better, that way he can suffer." I whisper to them sadistically the more I think about it.

They both glance at me from behind, looking very exasperated by my statement. Someone chuckling startles us and we all stare at Joker who is in front of us by a couple of steps. "Well they don't say judge a book by its cover, you guys are a good example." Joker notes. "That such a little body, lives under stage names such as 'The Watchdog of the Queen' and 'The Evil Nobleman'." he directs toward my brother and finally turns around with a conflicted smile, "That's some hardship, Smile."

A pang of sorrow spikes in my heart at the look. I'm not a fan of betraying people who trusted me at one point. But I need to realize, during times where the person may be bad; that trust doesn't matter in the end.

"My name is Earl Phantomhive. A servant shall not speak to me with such familiarities." Ciel states with a serious look.

I sigh internally, knowing he is only saying that to overextend his authority and to show he does not really care. We reach the top of the stairs and he leads to a pair of double doors. He stops outside them, "Exactly, you are a nobleman after all." Joker concludes with a shrug. He opens a door and gestures us inside. "We have prepared dinner for you," he informs. I peek inside and find it extravagantly set up and it appears there is a stage inside. The dining table is faced with it. What does Kelvin have planned? "This way." Joker instructs and leads us inside.

He pulls out a chair for my brother at the end of the table. My brother sits and Joker pushes him in. He doesn't pull out any more chairs and I cross my arms. Looks like I'm standing next to him, guess I'm not a lady. Joker wanders past the table to another set of doors on the opposite side of the dining room. "He has arrived." Joker informs the person on the other side of the door.

Joker opens it and a portly man wrapped in bandages enters in a wheelchair. Two children stand behind him, a boy and a girl I believe. I almost throw up in my mouth at the sight. Sick fuck, those children look dead inside! What did he do to them?! "Ahh...it's like a dream! To have you so close to me!" Baron Kelvin boasts. I practically gag at what he says. The children push Kelvin further into the room. "Though, I feel so ashamed to meet you while looking this way..."

That's it, I can't wait to finish this guy off. I want to do it personally, I think. "You are Baron Kelvin?" Ciel asks next to me, appearing indifferent.

"That's right but it makes me feel awkward to be all formal with you," Kelvin admits with a small blush. He sits at the other end of the table, thank god. I don't want him any closer to us. "For you, I have prepared a feast." The doors open again, and children filter into the room. They are carrying numerous dishes and begin to place them on the table. "The wine is from 1875. It's a wine from the year you were born." Kelvin informs with a smile. I stare at the bottle as Joker pours a glass of it for Ciel. I watch in disgust; this man is insane.

Joker comes over to us with the glass afterward. "I might sound as though I'm showing off a little," Kelvin says. Joker sets it down beside Ciel's plate and I stand there, not sure what to do or say. This whole scenario is weird. I wouldn't even touch the wine. Sebastian sneaks behind me, his body leaning over mine as he grabs the wine Joker set down. I try not to think about the contact but as usual, it drives me crazy. Sebastian brings the glass up to his lips.

We wait a second before he sets the glass back down and walks back to Ciel's side. "It does not seem to contain poison." Sebastian assures.

"Hmm. I have no intention of touching food served by a rat so there is no need to taste for poison. Moreover...those children..." Ciel trails off in thought. "It looks like there are more victims that weren't included in the police info. But their appearance—" he mutters.

"That's it!" Kelvin abruptly exclaims. "Just merely a meal, Earl, you also feel bored, right?" he asks. I feel my eyebrows dip in confusion. I look up at the curtains on the stage, wondering what could be behind them. "Joker...prepare 'that' for me." he orders.

I feel a little concerned when Joker makes a nervous face. Kelvin grabs a lobster tail and cracks it open. He shoves some of it in his mouth. "E-Eh? But..." Joker tries to reason until Kelvin glances at him, "Just do it." Kelvin orders.

"Yes..." Joker obeys with a nod. He walks away and up into the stage. We all wait for him to do something.

"What do you think is behind those curtains?" I lean down and whisper in Ciel's ear.

He shrugs, his eye becoming focusing on the stage as well. "I don't want to know." he murmurs back.

I gulp, feeling nervous. I don't like this...

After five minutes or so, Joker comes back out and opens the curtains. A line of children stands in a line wearing costumes. I blanch at the sight, feeling sick to my stomach already. "Oh...my...god." I breathe.

Joker comes in front of the stage and twirls a cane in the air. He smacks the cane down on the floor with a bow and an eerie grin, "Welcome Earl Phantomhive. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled."

I hear Baron Kelvin clap and laugh as if something entertaining is about to take place. Something heavy settles in my heart as I am scared a little. The children clear off the stage temporarily until one pushes a ladder out onto it. They set up a tightrope walk, and I feel my face pale. No... don't' tell me! They are going to make a child walk that! As I thought of that, a child begins to climb the ladder. They get to the top of the platform and raise one foot out.

I start to move but Sebastian grabs my arm. I stare at him and he shakes his head. I turn my attention back to the child, desperately hoping they will survive. "With no lifeline or anything, this is the real deal." Joker insists.

The child falls when it's about to take another step and their head cracks open when they hit the floor. I gasp in horror and my eyes prick with tears. My brother is shocked with horror as well, not expecting that either. I can't stop staring at their lifeless body on the floor. WHAT THE FUCK!? Kelvin starts to laugh abruptly and clap. I slowly turn to look at the fat old man with fury. I've never wanted to kill someone so much before or so I think.

The children begin to remove the equipment from the stage. A child comes and drags the child's lifeless body across the stage. Blood smears the flooring as they carry it away. I raise my hands to my mouth, not sure how to process this nightmare. "Next is the wild animal tamer!" Joker boasts, almost looking pained. Good to know he's not as sick as this guy!

A lion in a cage is pushed out onto the stage and a child comes out holding a whip. I turn around, I can't take it. I can't watch it. It's all too much for me. Ciel can go ahead and watch all he likes. I hear the lion growl viciously behind me and the cage unlocks. "A fierce lion will..." Joker trails off when the tiger immediately growls loudly, and I hear a distinct eating noise. I could hear the child's flesh and bone being torn apart. I slam my hands over my ears once I hear it begin. I could feel tears flow out of my clenched eyes.

I hear Kelvin's laugh still; it gets louder and making me want to throw him in front of the lion. I don't turn back around while they clean up the undeniable mess behind me. I refuse to turn around until Ciel stops this from happening. "Then..." Joker says after a few minutes. "Next is a knife thrower." I wince, my mind conjuring what it's going to look like. "The fate of the crucifix girl is?!" Joker continues to announce. How can he do this shit?!

"Stop it, Sebastian!" I hear Ciel cry out and the knife being released that the same time. My eyes fly open and I twirl around as I feel the wind hit me. Before anyone knows it, Sebastian holds the knife back from hitting the girl tied to a target board. It is about an inch barely from killing her. How is Sebastian holding back the knife between his fingers?! I forget how much of a miracle and jinx he is. Him being a demon and all. I breathe a sigh of relief that the child didn't die. He pockets the knife in his coat.

He takes out a bunch of papers and fingers through them. He pulls out one and looks at the little girl before him. "Ellery Nickson who disappeared in the Cornwall area. There is no mistake, just as you expected young master." Sebastian acknowledges with a side smirk.

"Kidnapped children are put into the show without any training. I see this is just another way of enjoying the circus." Ciel observes while getting out of the chair.

"Sorry, so you don't like this method?! Joker! Clean up right away." Kelvin orders, a bit in a panic.

Ciel walks up to Kelvin slowly and I follow behind. "I shall put a stop to this," Ciel states with a dark tone. "I have no desire to sit at a table with a beast that is more despicable than an animal."

"Eh? Eh? What's wrong?" Kelvin frets.

"This is enough for a report to the queen," Ciel affirms. "Vulgar," he murmurs with a step. "Ugly," another step toward Kelvin. "Perverted."

When Ciel and I are close enough to Kelvin, he whips a pistol out of his coat. Joker runs toward us, taking out a sword which is his cane too. I get in a stance, ready to defend my brother. "The lowest form of human life is what I the watchdog of the queen, has gotten rid of!" he informs darkly.

Sebastian is right behind Joker, but he doesn't notice as he raises a sword to my brothers' neck. However, he stops when Sebastian has the knife from earlier pointed at Joker's throat. My brother has his pistol directed at Kelvin. I stand next to my brother, my hand lifted out to deflect the sword by his throat if Joker even tries to do something. I wish I brought my own sword.

My brother's pistol sits on Kelvin's temple who begins to panic, "E-Earl?" Kelvin questions. "Joker! Stop the Earl from pointing that dangerous thing at me!" he shouts afterward.

"Oh, shut up, dude!" I tell him, becoming irritated. His voice just grates on my ears after a while.

"But..." Joker trails off while glancing at Sebastian in the corner of his eye. Sebastian stares back with a smirk. "Jeez," he says afterward and draws the sword back from Ciel's throat. Sebastian holds Joker back, the knife still pointed at his throat.

"Baron Kelvin, where are all the kidnapped children?" Ciel asks.

We wait a second before Kelvin turns toward my brother appearing happy. "What?!" Kelvin gasps. That startles me and my brother, not expecting that reaction. "You want to meet those children? They are in the basement. I can take you there right away. Besides, there is something I wanted to show you in the basement." Kelvin replies with an exciting look.

With that, Baron Kelvin leads us to the double doors he came out of and brings us to the end of a hallway with a door. He opens it and leads us down some stairs. The children help him down. I walk beside Ciel on alert, since Sebastian is currently busy dragging Joker down with us. As in holding the knife to his throat as we go down, how lovely. Ciel has the pistol at Kelvin's head still.

"To walk beside you is like a dream come true!" Kelvin cheers on the way.

I toss the man a disgusted look again. He acts like he has a schoolgirl crush on my brother. We exit the staircase one by one through a set of double doors at the end. Kelvin leads us further down the dimly lit hallway.

"Do not waste your breath. Just lead me to the children are quickly." Ciel states straight to the point. I smirk at this, finding it humorous a little.

"U-Um sorry," Kelvin apologizes. "But, I'm glad," he mentions with a small blush and smile. It takes everything in me not to hurl. "Since that day, I have always regretted it." Kelvin continues as we arrive at another door at the end of the corridor. "Why couldn't I be at your side that day at that place?" he persists.

I tilt my head to the side, confused. "What day?" I ask cluelessly. The party?

"What are you actually talking about?" Ciel adds on, pressing the gun a little more to his head.

The children move around Kelvin and begin to push the doors open. They act like robots. Doing what their leader tells them without thought. Somethings not right...I note. "No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn't turn back." Kelvin presses. "But I realized. If I can't turn it back, then I should just do it once again."

What the actual fuck is this guy talking about? The children open the doors all the way and the inside is astonishing. "Look!" Kelvin boasts while staring at it with a grin.

I've never seen anything like it. There are steps going down to the circle where a bunch of children sit in cages and an alter sits in the middle. There are benches that follow the circular shape. I blanch at the sight of it, not sure what the hell I'm looking at exactly. Is it a ceremonial area? The hell? Underneath the alter, I notice a pentagram and a bunch of Latin scribbled on the floor.

"It took me three years to prepare it." Kelvin claims. "So, let's redo it, Earl Phantomhive. Just like three years ago!"

Don't tell me this is what I think it is. I peer down at Fenian and find him completely out of it as he stares at the altar. Are you serious? This is what happened to him and...Ciel? I thought Sebastian never loving me would be the most painful thing currently. However, the thought of my brother's being put through a sacrificial ceremony is enough to make me sway on the spot. It feels like my heart got trampled on with twice as much weight.

I zone out as I watch Kelvin make his way down the stairs to the center as he talks. I block it all out. This is how he met Sebastian? This is how my other brother died. THIS is how Vincent's son died! Jesus Christ, someone please explain to me why fate is this fucking cruel to a couple of children. Tell me why they must suffer! Tears spring forth and I let myself silently cry at how much suffering has taken place to the people around me. And what have I been doing this whole time? Trying to fix reality too much it would seem.

When I come back out of my thoughts, Sebastian, Joker, and Ciel have somehow made their way down the stairs. My legs feel numb as I follow them, mindlessly. I catch on to the ending of Kelvin's story, not that I cared in the first place. "Even now I can't forget the pain I felt back then. Only I gave up everything to meet you but in the end, I couldn't. I wondered why fate must constantly separate us." Kelvin ponders out loud, in a sort of daze. I make it to the last step and come up to my brother's side. "After that day, everyone was gone. All of them." he states.

I look around the room, assuming he is talking about this place. "It was you right, Earl?" Kelvin continues. "You were the one who killed them all. Ah! I'm so jealous! Such a beautiful end, dealt by the one and only cold moon himself." he praises, trembling in his wheelchair with a manic look. He spreads his arms out with a grin afterward, "Please, I beg you! Let me be a part of it all!" he cries. "Everything is exactly the same as that day. Look, I prepared everything! The room of the ceremony, the sacrificial lambs, and the last piece Earl...is you!" he shouts gleefully.

I don't remember when I began to tremble, maybe when I felt my fury explode tenfold within me. The longer he talks, the more I want to kill him. So, I do just as I thought, no one fucks with my family like that. Stupid fucker. I take the pistol out of my pocket and point it at him. I stare dead into his one exposed eye through the bandages. My pointer finger presses the trigger and my pistol fires with a loud bang. I watch as the bullet penetrates Kelvin's stomach and blood splatters everywhere.

Ciel breaks out of his thoughts and turns to look at me in shock. I am panting, not fully registering what I did exactly. I move my pistol to point at his right arm, "That one was for my dead brother." I claim with dark intent. I shoot his arm next, "This one is for putting my other brother through hell, you motherfucker!" I scream at him. The fact that he even wanted to participate in an event like that is vile. I hope this man suffers in Hell!

I hear something fall to the floor and I twirl around to find Joker dashing at me with angry tears flying off his cheeks. I am just as pissed off at him as his so-called 'father'. He comes at me with a knife that protrudes from his arm at first and then he grabs it from inside his sleeve. He releases a scream, thinking he can just attack me like that. I point my pistol at him, "Come get me you, dumb fuck!" I shout.

Abruptly, a black streak interrupts any eye contact I had with Joker. When the black fades, half of his arm is missing. Blood flies up from the wound. I stare in shock, not expecting that to happen nor see the inside of an arm. It's pretty cool but grotesque at the same time.

"Eh?" Joker says slow processing what just happened as he falls face-first onto the ground. I find Sebastian standing behind with a smirk and the knife back in his hand. I cannot help but think he looks very attractive like that. I shake my head at the thought, NOT THE TIME BRAIN. "Please do not disturb my master nor my lady." Sebastian warns.

Joker begins to roll around on the floor and scream as pain takes over him. I watch him, thinking he's pretty pathetic for even wanting to take sides with the crazy fuck dying nearby. I didn't even notice Kelvin fell onto the floor and I turn back with an amused smirk. "It hurts, Earl! How could you let her do this to me!? It's so painful!" Kelvin shouts in agony. He suddenly attaches himself to my brother's knees and I stare in revulsion. "Please, I beg you!" Kelvin continues to plead, breathing heavily from his wounds. "If you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that day!"

I snort, I can't take this guy seriously. What a fucking lunatic, dude. "The same as them?" Ciel repeats. He forces his leg out of Kelvin's hold and slams his heeled shoe down on the back of his head. Kelvin gasps in shock and more pain as his face is smashed against the floor. "Kneel down like a worm then and beg the demon to do it."

I smirk at the irony, totally agreeing with this logic.

"Please don't kill him! Despite what he is, he saved us!" Joker shouts suddenly. "We were abandoned by our parents and our country. He saved us from the fear of starvation. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies, we can't live on. And that's why—"

"You kidnapped those children?" Ciel asks rhetorically. I give the children around us a sad glance, knowing they were never coming back from this. "You have obeyed this man in order to survive...by sacrificing others?" he restates.

Joker stares at us, processing what we said. He looks down until a moment, appearing guilty. "Ah...yeah," he admits. "For kids like us, England was a living hell. We didn't have money to buy food or power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However, father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even though, it meant living in another kind of Hell. I knew from the start that it was wrong but—"

"You are not wrong." Ciel argues.

I can relate to Joker, actually. When I was first brought to this world, I had no one. At least he had a family, people to support him. That did not happen to me. I was stuck in London, trying to find food and trying to understand what happened. Before I crossed to this world, I remember seeing an older looking man with graying hair and he came closer to me. Then before I knew it, I woke up on the ground in an alley. Then I later found out I was not in the same time period anymore. I was very lost and scared. When Vincent first saw me, he didn't seem to care at first.

He would walk past me every time he was on his way to Undertakers. He was currently living in the townhouse at the time. Eventually, one day he stopped and asked me why I am here still. I remember telling him 'I have no one and no place to go to.'. He pitied me at first, then he came back the next day with a loaf of bread. He offered it to me and told me to come work for him. That's how I became a part of the Phantomhive household. I don't regret it either, nothing would make me regret taking his hand that day.

So, when Joker speaks of his struggles, I understand what he means. But! That does NOT mean it is okay to kidnap children. I don't care how helpless you are. That's just downright wrong. Joker is staring at my brother in confusion and I sigh softly. This whole situation is a mess. Nothing new, I shouldn't even care anymore.

"You fought to protect _your_ world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Those who steal and those who are stolen from." Ciel explains.

I nod, agreeing with him, "So, in conclusion, we just stole your future. That's all there is to it."

Joker rolls onto his back after a second and starts laughing hysterically. "Exactly, however, you will also have some important things stolen from you tonight!"

"What?" I question. "What are you talking about?"

Joker peers at me with a wild look in his eyes, "My fellow circus members are paying a visit to your manor tonight." I feel my eyes widen are worry bubbles up within the forefront of my mind. Hopefully, the servants will be able to defend the manor. "Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children?" Joker continues. "It's because every witness has been killed. We circus members are professionals. We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what. I wonder how many people will be killed while they search the manor for you, Earl?"

I begin to laugh, finding what he said funny. Joker looks at me like I'm crazy and I find Ciel smirking, "Killed, huh?" he breathes out.

"Yeah, even your servants won't be spared." Joker threatens.

I laugh a little harder, some tears creep up into the corner of my eyes. "My servants?" Ciel ponders.

Sebastian chuckles with me. "What's so darn funny?" Joker asks, not getting the joke.

I put my hands on my hips, "You idiot. You're dealing with the Phantomhive's. They _are _Phantomhive servants, that was your first mistake, buddy." I taunt.

"They are a private army me and Sebastian picked for employment." Ciel states. "Those are our servants!"


	44. Reshaping Me

**Hello peeps,**

**Here is the last chapter for the arc. It is quite long, take your time reading lol. Ah man, I saw some comments of y'all predicting the next arc, the Murder one. I am so stoked to write about it, you have no idea. If you think she is not going to get excited meeting the author to the future of the Sherlock Holmes series than I have to tell you wrong lmao. I do plan on doing the ending of this chapter a mini side story though. **

**I think Rina grows a bit in this chapter, honestly. The arc she just went through was hell. I am going to keep repairing this bridge with Ciel and Rina, it needs to be done. They both need to mature relationship-wise. Just give them some time, sorry if they frustrate you lol. **

**On another note, I might be updating less because another family member of mine has passed away yesterday. But we'll see since writing is like an escape world to me. 2020 is really hard for me, everything has been declining in my life ever since Christmas. Just not my year lol. I would appreciate it if y'all understand. **

**Thank you for reading!**

_Recap of the Last Chapter:_

_I begin to laugh, finding what he said funny. Joker looks at me like I'm crazy and I find Ciel smirking, "Killed, huh?" he breathes out._

_"Yeah, even your servants won't be spared." Joker threatens._

_I laugh a little harder, some tears creep up into the corner of my eyes. "My servants?" Ciel ponders._

_Sebastian chuckles with me. "What's so darn funny?" Joker asks, not getting the joke._

_I put my hands on my hips, "You idiot. You're dealing with the Phantomhive's. They are Phantomhive servants, that was your first mistake, buddy." I taunt._

_"They are a private army me and Sebastian picked for employment." Ciel states. "Those are our servants!"_

**0o0o0o0o**

I could tell Joker is losing more blood as time goes. His skin becomes paler and his eyes are duller. That does not stop him from speaking though. "A private...army?" Joker ponders out loud, slowly digesting the fact we had one.

"The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for the purpose of eradicating the queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return into the light." Ciel explains.

I nod in agreement, "You're trapped there until death." I comment. Just like Vincent, for example, I think with a sigh.

Joker sneers at us, "Those guys are pros, don't think you can easily—"

"You're free to believe it or not, however, don't forget that these are capable people selected by me." Sebastian points out with a smirk and waves the bloody knife around in his hand.

Joker shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. I can guess he is praying for this comrades' lives or something similar. "I wonder..." Joker starts off, still conflicted. Ciel takes his foot off Kelvin and gives his full attention to Joker, who is on the brink of death I assume. "...what should we have done. Like the nursery rhyme, we were only 'capable of playing only one song'. But if...if we had been born in a different country...ourselves...our bodies...wouldn't have been like this." he ruminates slowly.

He begins to cry, but I find it hard to find complete sympathy honestly. Usually, I have a big heart. But what they did to these children is more terrible in my eyes. "Like this..." Joker continues, his voice cracks.

"Don't cry so shamelessly. Crying won't change a thing." Ciel advises and turns his back on Joker. "The world is not kind to anyone."

I think about how many times I have cried. I know me doing so did not fix anything. But crying is a part of being human. It's hard not to unless you're not attached to your feelings. Now that I think about it, as I stare at my brother, his feelings were shattered long ago. He may show them from time to time, the personal kind. But it's very rare, it's almost a privilege for me to see him care at all. I'm broken out of my thoughts when Joker calls out Ciel's stage name.

My brother glances behind him, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. And that alone."

I can't help when the word 'liar' flashes across my thoughts. Your name isn't your brothers, it's Fenian. I still don't understand the concept fully of why he changed it. Silence fills the air for a few minutes as we all soak in our thoughts.

"Sorry to make you wait for the supplements—" someone's voice booms from above.

We all look up automatically and I gasp when I find the doctor strolling in on his wheelchair. He is on this too?! Wtf?! I was not expecting that. When he comes closer to the stairs, he glances down at us with surprise, "Huh? You're...Black, Smile, and Missy." the doctor observes. "Ah, I see." he says after a second.

He suddenly stands from his wheelchair and I feel my mouth drop in shock. Was he faking his disability the whole time?! What is wrong with these people?! The doctor smiles at us, "So what Joker said is true." he notes. He travels down the stairs, coming toward us. His shoes clack louder the closer he gets. "But even worse than cops that can't be bought, we have the rumored queen's lapdog." he jests.

"Doctor...your legs...you're walking..." Joker notices, seeming surprised as well.

"You didn't know?" I ask him, feeling exasperated. Joker shakes his head as in 'no'.

The doctor seems amused and grins, "My legs? Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with me. Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down." he laughs. His eyes scan us until he finds Kelvin on the floor, presumably dead I note when I look at him. He hasn't been squealing for a long while. I forgot I even killed him. "Baron Kelvin!?" the doctor cries out and dashes toward him in a panic. He bends down and examines him, "Ah...this is bad. How awful, and I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals." he sighs.

I stare down at the dead man on the floor as my disgust for him comes back. "Ideals?" I query. I don't want to know what those are. Anything assorted with Kelvin seems to be fucked up to some degree.

"Yes, for a very long time I was searching for the perfect artificial limb and wanted to continue its development. After all my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible!" the doctor boasts. "It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than mineral characteristics of ceramics. I had made something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

I scratch my head, "So it's rare then?"

"Indeed, my lady. His handmade artificial limbs have an enchanting feel to them." Sebastian dubs. I send Sebastian an incredulous look, "Why must you make it sound so...suggestive?" I ask with a wince. He sends me a smirk, finding my observant amusing. "It reminded me of Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware." he continues afterward withholding his chin in thought.

"But...what do bones, and Baron Kelvin have in common?" I murmur, very confused. This didn't add up at all.

"Ah, Black, you understand beauty?!" the doctor grins happily with his arms spread out. "But I'm really sorry. Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?" he asks and scratches the back of his head.

Why does that question make me feel suspicious? It's as if the bone is of some other animal...

"That's right, you said it was made from special materials." Sebastian acknowledges.

"Yes, yes. I can't get them anywhere else but here." the doctor claims and begins to rifle through Kelvin's prone body on the floor.

My eyes widen when he says _here_. As if, the material is only found in the place we are standing. The doctor gets up and wanders over to the cages where the children are. I almost throw up at the thought of what I wish isn't true. "No...way..." Ciel mutters in disbelief.

The doctor simply smiles and gestures to the caged children, "This way we don't have to put any effort into throwing them away somewhere. Don't you think it's the best recycling ever?"

"No way..." Joker utters nearby, staring the children. "No way..." he repeats and throws up. That almost makes me do so when I watch him. I swallow it back down with a wince. I don't feel so good...my stomach is not okay. "Wha-What did you see us as..." Joker pants.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick." I say out loud and put a hand over my mouth. The more I think about it, the more I want to hurl.

The doctor proceeds to unlock the cage, "See, I only get rejected like that. As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how wonderful they are." he explains and grabs a young girl out from the cage. "But the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron."

"You-You think this is normal!? What the actual fuck!?" I shout eventually, as I watch him drag the child across the floor like a potato sack.

"Don't you think it's normal to need the best materials in order to get the best products?" he argues back. "As far as society's idiots are concerned, there's no such thing as success without sacrifice."

"No, it's not normal when innocent people are getting hurt! Are you high?!" I contest, not agreeing at all.

He decides to not listen to me as he proceeds to place the child's body on the altar. "A cow's bones are fine, but humans aren't?"

I watch in horror, not sure what to do or think. All I can feel is utter repulsion the longer this show keeps going. The doctor grabs a dagger lying nearby and lifts it above the child's body. The young girl isn't even moving! No fear in her eyes, just an empty void. This is so fucking wrong! I take a shaky step forward, ready to fight this man for her life or die trying. I didn't anticipate him to slam the dagger so quickly through her though. "Who decided that!?" he manically grins.

Blood splatters everywhere once again tonight. Ciel's scream scares the hell out of me and I feel it will haunt me forever. That is a sound I find hate for. "Brother!" I shout and grasp his shoulder, feeling worried and fearful. He slams a hand to his mouth and trembles violently underneath my hand. He hurls into his hand and it spills everywhere. I grimace internally but more focused on the fact he's having a post-traumatic stress episode.

I move in front of him to block the view of the dead child. I grab the sides of his head and stare deep into his eye. He pants harshly, reminding me of his asthma. "Fen-Ciel, I need to you take deep breathes. You are not in the past right now. This is the present." I instruct him. I mimic deep breathes, trying to get him to copy me. He reaches his hand out to me, past my face as if he wasn't completely seeing me. His pants become slower though and he breathes just slightly deeper. He wasn't seeing me though.

Sebastian puts a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. I move aside, letting him take control of the situation. I have never seen him like this. Sebastian doesn't even seem fazed. How many times has this happened?

"You are out of the cage, my lord," Sebastian states and grabs my brother's chin. He takes his other hand and begins to pull at the strings which hold his eyepatch in place. "Come. Call my name." he beckons with a deep voice and his demon eyes flourishing to life.

"Se...Se-Se...Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian..." Ciel sputters and Sebastian draws him closer with a smirk. The eyepatch falls to the floor, "...kill these guys!" Ciel screams loudly. Next thing I know, Ciel is tucked into the crook of Sebastian's arm and his other arm surges into the doctor's body. His blood practically explodes from impact where is heart is located.

"Eh?" the doctor utters as blood comes out of his mouth. He falls onto his side when Sebastian removes his arm from within him, his face remaining indifferent. The doctor does not move as he is dead instantly. I've never seen Sebastian kill so...powerfully. I'm not sure if that's even the right word. Sebastian walks to Kelvin and I find he is not completely dead yet. I stare in surprise until Sebastian lifts his foot off the ground and crushes the man's skull. More blood pours from his now very much lifeless body.

I glance at Joker and find he has already passed. I feel a little saddened for his parting. "It's done." Sebastian states in a monotone voice.

I can't help but standstill, I am currently speechless. "Burn it." I hear my brother's order.

I perk up at that, surprised to hear him say those two words. Sebastian's eyes widen slightly, also a bit shocked. "Burn it? This place?" Sebastian asks.

"**That's right." **Ciel replies.

"However, young master, if I recall correctly from her majesty, the queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminals and rescue the children? The criminals are—"

"Shut up! Don't leave anything! Turn everything here to ash! Did you forget your job?!" Ciel screams at Sebastian and grabs his head with his hands. Sebastian appears taken aback, "It's an order!"

"Ciel...we can't just leave the children to die—" I start to debate, not okay with this choice.

He whips his head toward me with a very dark look, "You dare argue?! This is my job and my mission! You get no say!" he shouts at me, huffing as he is out of breath.

I shrink back, not expecting that out lash. I look away, my heart aching and my head spinning. I refuse to cry here and now, but god damnit my brother is fucking prick sometimes. Sebastian sighs loudly, and he glances at me with his demon eyes. "My lady," Sebastian addresses me, "it would be best if you run out of here before I set it on fire. I will meet you outside and take us back."

I nod reluctantly and look at the children sadly. I slowly back away, taking in the area as I go. I silently hope that the God in this world takes care of these children. Heaven knows they did them wrong along with my brother. There are some things you cannot bounce back from. This is going to be one for me. I feel horrible turning my back on them. I jog up the steps and run out of the mansion as Sebastian instructed. I feel so useless, if I could I would stop Sebastian, but I can't. The cool air kisses my skin once I open the front doors. I dash onto the grass and greedily suck in air. I had to run up all those fucking stairs to just get out.

My knees buckle from underneath me when I'm far away enough. I lay down with my back on the ground and the stars above me. I slowly become cold but opt to ignore it for the time being. It's hard to process everything that happened. I thought the fire at the Phantomhive family was the worst thing to ever happen to me. I was wrong. This whole night is a complete disaster. I think it'll right next to the topmost tragic thing that's happened to me so far. I feel the heating surface abruptly and I sit up. The mansion in front of me slowly burns.

I see something in the corner of my eye, and I swear I saw the back of a man _riding_ a lawnmower. He was in the sky, flying on it next to the building. I rub my eyes, feeling as if I really am going crazy now. I hear a horse galloping in the distance and glance behind me. Since my eyes have a unique ability, I can see Freckles riding toward the burning mansion. When she gets close enough, she stops the horse in time before jumping into the fire with the animal.

The whole building is consumed in flames. It makes me feel warm, but I feel cold when I look at her face. "What is this..." Freckles manages to gasp out. She hops off her horse and tries to run into the house. The flames push her back though. "Brother! Brother Joker!" she screams and coughs from the smoky air.

I stand from my spot and walk closer to the burning mansion. "Freckles..." I trail off, feeling bad for her. I liked her very much. She turns to look at me with wide eyes, "Missy...what happened?!" she cries.

Before I could answer, I find a figure making its way through the fire inside. I peer at it and find it is Sebastian holding Ciel still. Sebastian smiles, I'm not sure what it means though. I offer one back as he steps through the flames. "You look like a superhero carrying the damsel in distress." I point out.

He crosses the threshold as his smile turns into a smirk, "Clever observation." he adds as he walks toward us.

Ciel glances at Freckles when she paces forward in confusion, "Black...Smile?" she mumbles. "Why are you guys here...what happened? Brother is..."

"Dead." Sebastian states with a slight smirk.

I frown and stare down at my feet. I am not proud of today nor am I regretful. Everything was too messy to begin with, this happened because of our job and their foolishness. I wish things could be different, not to mention my brother sometimes. Not everything he does is for best; this is an example of one of them. "Eh..." I hear Freckles murmur. "What are you saying, Black?!" Freckles shouts and I look back up at the sound. She steps closer to Sebastian and Ciel, getting in their faces. "Hey! Smile! Say something—"

Ciel slaps Freckles away with his hand when she tries to touch him. I recoil at the sound, not used to my brother being so...mean. He does have his moments, but today is something I've never seen before. It scares me a little. What kind of person has my brother been turning into for the past couple of years? He hides whatever it is. Tonight is simply a glimpse of what I miss on a daily account.

"Don't touch me so freely!" Ciel shouts, appearing angry. He curls back into Sebastian's arms with clenched teeth.

"We were sent after you on her majesty, the queen's orders. To find out the whereabouts of a series of missing children." Sebastian explains.

"So, you guys really were with the Yard?! To capture us—"

"No, that's not it." Sebastian cuts in with a curling grin. "We came to eradicate you. The queen's watchdog, Phantomhive."

I sigh, not enjoying this one bit. "No way, Smile is...are you saying it was all a lie?!" Freckles cries, grabbing her head in disbelief. "Everything...everything..."

"That's right," Ciel admits. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. My job is just one...to clear the queen's worries. That's why I killed them. Kelvin, Joker. I killed them."

Freckles falls to her knees with a devastating wail. It brings back some unpleasant memories of when I found Vincent, dying on the floor. Tears prick my eyes at the thought of it. I watch Freckles cry into the night. I'm not sure if I feel pity or guilty, maybe neither as she fists the grass. "Gi...ve I won't...forgive...I won't forgive..." Freckles says in a mantra, her voice becoming louder with each word. "I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you, Smile!" she screams and lurches up, pulling something from her coat.

I can't see from here clearly, but I assume it is a weapon. Freckles did not make it much further when black tendrils sprout from Sebastian's body and stab her. I watch in fascination and horror. The black tendrils leave her body and gravity pulls her to the ground. This time she is dead as well. The burning mansion behind Sebastian gives him this demonic glow alright. I don't think I'm okay...I feel lightheaded.

My vision blurs a little as Sebastian steps around Freckles, not looking back nor caring. He confronts me, still holding Ciel in his arm. My brother refuses to look in my direction. I shake my head and grab a fistful of my hair. "My lady, it would be best to depart." Sebastian suggests.

I frown and sigh through my nose, "Yes, that is probably a good idea."

He nods and turns around; he kneels on one knee again. I climb onto his back and he stands up again. I tighten my grip around his neck, so I don't fall. I feel immediately exhausted and rest my head against his shoulder. I glance back once more at Freckle's body. If reincarnation exists, will she and the other troupes get that chance? He jumps up and my stomach flips again, making me close my eyes. However, every time we land, he makes it as soft as possible and the return home, peaceful.

0o0o0oo0o

We went our separate ways when we got back to the townhouse. I somehow made it back to my bedroom. I changed into one of my nightgowns and got into bed. I lay there for a few hours; I can't sleep though. My eyes would not close, no matter how much I tried to. The darkness of my bedroom is not comforting either. Flashes of everyone who died tonight keep plaguing my thoughts. I don't regret killing Kelvin though, he was a piece of shit.

I kick the covers off me and stare at the ceiling above my head. This sucks ass. I sit up and slip out of bed. I put my slippers on and grab my robe nearby. I open my door quietly and peek into the hallway. I find it dimly lit like usual. I leave my bedroom and cross my arms as I walk down the hallway. I eventually approach the stairs that lead down to the main foyer. Descending those slowly, I travel the back doors of the house. I open one of them and take a step outside into the frigid air.

A shiver runs up my spine and I rub my arms in response. As I stand on the mini-porch, I take a couple of steps toward the railing. I rest my lower arms on it and rub my hands together to warm them up. I can't get the image of those helpless children out of my head, I notice. That is what is keeping me up the most. The same goes for Freckles because I enjoyed her company the most out of all the circus members. She would have been a great friend for Ciel if not for her involvement nor if his past did not happen. I wish my brother could find a friend his age. Too bad he doesn't believe in friendship very much.

This whole evening had me feel very disappointed in many things. I'm deeply disappointed in my brother. I understand his thoughts were not clear, but you do not just demand something to happen despite the consequences. He did not think things through very well. I didn't appreciate his outburst either. He is just like a child, I can see that from time to time. I reach up and palm my forehead, I feel way too stressed out as well. I can't stop pondering how much longer until Ciel decides to shoot me in the head. It might or might not come. I need to watch myself carefully. I can see now when my brother is like that, all rationality is gone from him. Even if he does secretly trust me, deep down. How long can it last?

If he ordered Sebastian to kill me, he would have no choice. I frown at that thought, not okay with it one bit. I can't see Sebastian killing me, but I seem to not imagine many things these days. It's not okay to assume something can't happen because it will. Just like death, one day it will catch up to me. Most likely in this world, I have a greater chance of dying in general. I raise my hand up and my pointer finger touches the big dipper constellation. Even stars disappear, and no one will notice it. I pull my hand back and continue to lean on the railing in thought.

Something weighted lands on my shoulders abruptly and ends at my elbows. I blink in surprise, not expecting it. I find it is a blanket. A figure of black appears in the corner of my right eye. I already know who it is, but I do not understand why he is here. Seeing him brings back suppressed depression I tried to not think about during this whole fiasco. The thought of not being with him the way I want hurts still. But I have come upon some realizations as well.

"Thanks," I murmur, as fog erupts from my mouth.

"Do not think much of it." Sebastian replies.

The silence between us is palpable, nothing awkward nor tense. I enjoy the sound of the winter winds which are very delicate. Not enough to completely freeze me but enough to make my nose numb. I rub my hands together; my fingers begin to tingle, and I move away from the railing. I glance at him eventually and find him staring up at the night sky as well. "Do you like day or night more?" I find myself asking randomly.

His head turns to look at me, "The night." he answers honestly.

"Is it because you are a dark being?" I ask, making a small joke.

He smirks a little, "That is one reason, yes."

I chuckle lightly, "The stars are my favorite part of the night." I add.

"Any specific reason?"

I think for a moment, debating how to answer his question. I liked the stars as a little girl because I thought it would be cool to meet the aliens that travel them. Nothing poetic, just something nerdy. I smile when I think of that, "I suppose, I believe there is more than the planet Earth out there."

"How do you mean?" he asks, seeming a bit puzzled.

I smirk and point to the half-moon in the sky. "What if there is another species on the moon?" I offer.

He gives me an 'are-you-serious look', "My lady, the idea is absurd."

"It's not if you believe it is possible. I never thought demons existed nor God, but here I am talking to one." I point out with a smile.

He fails to find words until he smiles back, "I suppose you are not wrong then."

"Most of the things I say are right."

A minute of silence enters again, I don't have anything to say to him. After what I saw today, I don't have time to think about him as much as I want to. My brain is too scrambled with thoughts and feelings. The guilt is eating at my heart. I really wanted to help those children. I know they did appear lifeless, but they would have had a chance to live. Hell, I'd become a therapist myself and try to figure out ways to get them back to normal as possible. That sounds like a dream though...

"You surprised me today." he claims.

A bit dumbfounded, I turn towards him, "How do you mean?"

His eyes flash their pretty fuchsia color, "I underestimated you. I did not calculate that you would kill the Baron."

I feel anger flare in me at the thought of him, "I couldn't stop myself. I didn't care if he died, honestly, I wanted to make him suffer first. But I pulled my pistol out without even thinking." I admit with a huff. "That guy was a pedophile and wanted to partake in my family's suffering, he could die for all I cared by that point. Not to mention, he was a sicko. What kind of human being does that to children? Not a normal one! I wouldn't even call him human, he's a freakin' monster who manipulated people's lives to obtain his own selfish goals. I feel humiliated to be the same species as him!" I rant and toss my arms around.

"I agree. He was a disturbing human; however, it makes me more aware of how most human beings are," he says with a small smirk. He lifts his hand up and his gloved fingers trail down my face. I notice how his eyes begin to glow again as he watches them slide down my cheek. "Greed. Wrath. You are these as well, my lady."

My heart stills at the notion of being consumed with these types of things. I cannot deny I have felt them before. I am greedy when it comes to my brother. I push to grab his attention because I am greedy for his love. Wrath took over my thoughts earlier at Kelvin's, I've also experienced it in the past when Vincent died unjustly. Sebastian's finger leaves a burning sensation as it ghosts over my skin. I do not understand why I feel such comfort from a small thing as this.

"I may have those things, just as other humans. But that does not mean I cling onto them forever. I do not have room for them." I admit.

His fingers stop beside my lip as a curling smirk spreads across his lips. "Oh? What an interesting concept."

My gaze hardens as I stare into his luminous eyes, "I will not be kept down. Hurt my feelings all you want; I will not keep myself chained to someone else's opinion of myself or my own self-observation of my faults. Pick it up, hold it, then drop it. That is how I deal with my life and its fate no matter how long I must persist. Some things I will cling onto longer compared to others. That's just how it is. In the end, time heals all wounds and scratches."

His fingers move to cup my cheek, his expression morphing into one of excitement. It's my first time seeing such a thing when it comes to him. He draws me closer; I can see his teeth change into something sharper. "_**Yes, now that is not what I see in a human very often. How peculiar. You change so much; I can't not fathom how much you put behind yourself despite everything you go through. I find it...alluring." **_he conveys in a deep, raspy, and compelling voice. It reminds me of my old dreams of him.

I blush at his compliment, that being the closest thing to 'you're pretty amazing and attractive'. While what he is saying sounds more like a warning to others; I find it more persuasive than anything. He wants me to go through Hell. He wants to see the product of my soul and life. My heart rushes in my ears, his touch making my face heat up more.

"Y-You make it sound bad, but...I don't mind either." I mutter and purse my lips afterward. All I hear is nice words from a demon. _A demon I have fallen in love with, unfortunately. _One that did the dirty with Beast. But even now...I find my care in the action diminishing. I didn't even ask the reason why he did it with Beast. I assumed immediately and my emotions took the wheel. I created dumb ideas in my mind. I forgot one important thing. That Sebastian doesn't like humans. They are his meal. He wouldn't care about killing Beast to get what he wanted. He would do the same with an act that most likely sickened him to some degree.

"I expected you to be bothered by my words."

I smile a little, coming back from my thoughts, "Not exactly." I chuckle nervously.

"I believe I have stated before that a demon's interest is dangerous." he recounts.

I peer up at him through my eyelashes, finding his demon attributes gone for the time being. "I know, I don't really care though." He raises an eyebrow at me, and I reach up to where his hand is on my cheek. I grasp it in my own and tilt my head into his palm, "It simply reassures me, that you do acknowledge me to some degree and not with excessive disgust." I smile sadly.

He looks at me with wide eyes, probably not expecting my answer. "I feel I am missing something here."

I shake my head, even though I am still hurt in some ways. I can no longer find any anger about him and Beast. I have no right to be. My emotions were everywhere, thinking about too many things at once. I was in denial briefly and succumbed by my depression. I hated him, but I hated myself even more. All of that seems to disappear as the cool wind makes his hair dance. I cannot blame myself for something I had no control of nor can I do so to him. It is not like he will ever accept me.

"I am not angry at you anymore." I breathe out slowly. "Please dismiss the fact I was, I admit I was being irrational." I remove his hand from my face and hold it firmly. I bow to him slightly, "I apologize for being immature."

His hand slips out of mine in the process. Instead, he places it on my shoulder and pushes it back. I straighten myself out in confusion. He appears sincere dare I say. "As long as you acknowledge it. However, what is the reason behind your anger? I never figured it out."

Whatever guilt was in me just now, shatters at the implication of telling him the truth. I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my neck, "Must you know? I rather not say, it's uh...childish." I lie slightly.

He raises an inquisitive eyebrow at me again, "Why do I feel that is not the full truth?"

I smile sheepishly, "Er, I have my own reasons. It is...embarrassing for one."

He sighs, seeming disappointed. "I do not care much if you feel so complex about it. I shall let it go if you have learned your lesson."

I nod, a blush of embarrassment blooming on my cheeks, "I have, I swear."

He smirks and offers his arm out to me, "I shall escort you inside, my lady."

I smile, glad he dropped the subject and grab it happily. "Why, thank you, good sir." I mock and release some giggles afterward.

He rolls his eyes, a slight smirk still sitting on his lips as he leads me inside. I hug his arm tighter and lean my head against his shoulder. Things might not be perfect, but I do not see them becoming worse anytime soon with him. Even if it's not loving that I can receive from him, I am glad to be this close already. I value whatever it is I share with him. I'm not sure if my love will disappear no matter how many horrible things he does in the future. As long as I find some amount of joy from time to time, I think I can survive a little longer despite any pain that surfaces. I best work on getting rid of these feelings though. I know they will ruin me at some point. I find myself not wanting to rush the idea either.

0o0o0o0o

I accidently slept in when I was supposed to go with Sebastian and Ciel to the Workhouse. As in, Sebastian never woke me up. I don't even remember falling asleep. My mind was too occupied with thoughts about the demon. What he did last night had me feeling confused and happy. It is a weird combination. He escorted to my bedroom, then wished me a good night's rest. He waited for me to go into my room before he left. I spent the remainder of the night smiling underneath my blankets. I felt like a schoolgirl who got confronted by her crush. I felt young again in other words.

I woke up with drool on my pillow. I've never felt better rested might I mention. I am a bit pissed as I eat something called _Idli _though_._ Agni made them for me, it's basically a rice cake which is common in India. Anyway, the fact Ciel ditched me for this excursion makes me wonder if I am a nuisance once again. I understand that our relationship tends to be rocky. We bash heads a lot. But sometimes, we find an agreement with each other. I noticed that the agreement tends to fizzle out though. Maybe it's a sibling thing? Or maybe it's his attitude problem? He is going through puberty...

A newfound resolution erupts from within me. I'm going to try to be more understanding with Ciel. Not too much though, I can't agree to everything he does. Like leaving helpless children behind...I'll never let that go. I munch on the rice cake quietly in thought until Soma bursts into the dining room. He spots me and dashes on over to where I am currently seated. He practically throws his arms at me and I shrink back automatically. "Rina!" Soma cries crocodile tears fall from his eyes with a large pout on his lips.

I am taken aback and swallow my food before I choke, "What? What is it?" I ask as his arms crush my ribcage.

He pulls back slightly, "Don't leave!"

"Hah?" I voice. "Why not?"

His lip wobbles pathetically, "Ciel ditched me here! Don't leave too."

I set down my food and pat his head, "There there," I chuckle. "We'll be back...at some point."

He let's go of me and wipes at his eyes, "You promise?"

I nod and smile, "Of course. Plus, you'll have Agni to keep you company as well."

He pouts slightly, "I'm angry at Ciel! He never even said goodbye."

"Then come by later, I'm sure it'll make him happy." I tell him with a sly grin. This is payback for leaving me behind.

He nods and strolls out of the dining room with an exciting look. I frown at his back, feeling a little bad. I really don't mind Soma and Agni. They brighten the atmosphere with their positivity. It sucks living with two males who don't do anything fun besides chess. Not that the game is boring...it's just that's all my brother does! It's either that or card games. Does he even know that playing outside is a thing? He used to want to do it all the damn time. Now look at him, he sulks in his study all day doing paperwork.

I scowl at the thought and stand from my chair. He needs to get more melatonin. That way, he won't be such a grump all the time. The minute warm weather comes back, I'm going to drag his little arse outside and play some kickball or something. I make my way to my bedroom to pack up. I have left a note from Sebastian saying to meet them back at the mansion later. I take my time packing, finding no rush. I didn't bring a whole lot with me either. Once I pack up my bag, I lift it into my arms and exit my bedroom.

I find Agni at the bottom of the staircase when I arrive. "Your coach is awaiting, lady Rina." Agni informs with a bow and smile.

I nod my head back politely as I descend the staircase. "I appreciate it, Agni." I tell him when I reach the last step.

He opens for the front doors for me, "Have a safe trip back."

"Thanks, take care of this place while we're gone."

He bows again and I step outside. I stroll up to the carriage and hand the coach my bag. He takes it to put it in the back of the carriage. I open the door and glance behind me. I find Agni and Soma waving goodbye to me from the doorway. I smile and wave back, stepping up into the carriage. I close the door behind me and sit down near the window. I give them another smile and wave when the coach takes off. When I can't see them anymore, I lean back in my seat. Time to get comfortable and take a nap. It's going to be a while till I arrive back home.

0o0o0o0o

I woke up ten minutes before we reached the mansion. When we did arrive, I find a quarter of it is demolished. I gawk at the sight of it, not expecting it to be in shreds. The coach stops and jumps down from his seat. He opens my door and helps me down. I can't take my eyes off the spot. No! My bedroom is over there! The coach whistles next to me and hands over my bag, "What happened?" he asks.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue!"

He casts a worried glance at the mansion and decides to hop back onto the seat. "Good luck with that." he wishes his best and takes off, the horses galloping away from here. Is Sebastian and Ciel home yet? I don't even know where the Workhouse they went to is at. I rush my way to the stairs. I really hope Sebastian's back, I don't feel like being here when he becomes angry. I come to the front double doors and open them.

It is quiet inside and I wander in. Since there is no sound coming from the demolished area, I can observe that my brother nor Sebastian are back home yet. Great. I drop my bag, feeling a bit pissed off that my mansion is a wreck. Not to mention, almost all my items from my bedroom may be gone. Was it the servants or the circus troupes' fault? It really makes me think about who caused more destruction. I spot Bard walking down the hallway from the destroyed part, scratching his head appearing bored.

I narrow my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips, "Bard!" I shout at him. He jumps in his place, catching sight of me with wide eyes. He starts to take a couple of steps back. He whips around and starts to run off. I scowl at his back and run after him. "Bard! Get back here!" I scream at him.

"It wasn't me!" he cries, picking up speed.

I do the same, almost catching up to him. I am a lot more fit than he is by far. "If it wasn't you, then why are you running away from me?!"

Eventually, I make it to his back and grab the collar of his shirt. He flings back and makes a choking sound. He grabs at his neck and I let go. "What the hell?!" he coughs. "You bitch!"

"Bard, what in the blazes happened while we were gone?!" I blare.

He stands straight, appearing a bit nervous. "Well, uh, folks invaded the mansion. Some circus freaks and we took care of them..." he trails off.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "And is everyone okay?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Everyone is fine." he smiles brightly.

I sigh and feel a little relieved, "That doesn't explain why the mansion is in ruins."

He scratches the back of his head, "Er, well, we were trying to stop them..."

"So, you thought it was a good idea to blow up a part of the place?!" I seethe.

He shrinks back, appearing guilty and sighs, "I'll go clean up..."

"Damn right, you will!" I shout at him as he turns around. He slouches toward the demolished site.

I glare lightly at his back, not believing that the mansion is in ruins practically. Seriously, they are professionally trained _idiots._ What is Sebastian teaching them? I start to make my way up the stairs and take a right towards my bedroom. The further I walk down the hallway, the more I notice the cracks in the walls. Eventually, I come to the part where my bedroom is and Ciel's. I still had a door on mine. I cross my fingers, hoping it is still intact inside. I crack it open and peek inside. There are holes in my ceiling and all the rubble is on the floor.

My bed is broken in half from being crushed. I rush over to my nightstand and find the picture of the Phantomhive family intact; besides the busted frame that keeps it inside. I press the picture against my heart, happy that it didn't get damaged. I set it down and find my nightstand a bit banged up. I look inside the drawers and find everything inside still fine. Next, I look over at my wardrobe and find it is in good condition. I sigh in relief, knowing my clothes are safe and undamaged. Everything in there is expensive as hell.

Besides the holes in the ceiling and the cracks spiderwebbing on my walls; most of my personal items seem to be alright. I'm happy nothing is too damaged. I collect all the bags in my bedroom I can find. I begin to fill them with items from my room. I need to go to a guest bedroom for now. I am not sleeping here anytime soon. As I pack everything up, I hear voices from the hallway. I walk over to my door and look to my left. I spot Sebastian and Ciel making their way down here.

"About time you guys arrived." I tell them.

Ciel glances at me with an irritated look, "What are those buffoons doing, really?"

I sweatdrop, "I don't even know anymore. How was the Workhouse?"

"It has perished. Everything they fought for...didn't even exist." he replies with a smirk.

I did not expect that outcome, "Wow. That's kinda sad." I murmur. Those guys could have prevented their own death. I suddenly remember how he ditched me this morning and I cross my arms, "Wanna tell me why you didn't wake me?" I ask with a sharp tone.

He glances away appearing uninterested, "I thought you needed the sleep."

My eye twitches, not sure if he is lying or not. I turn to Sebastian with a glare, "You're the lie detector. Is he telling the truth?!" I ask him.

Sebastian smirks slightly and opens his mouth to respond. But my brother whips around with a nervous look, "I order you not to tell her!" he shouts.

I point at Ciel, feeling achieved. "Aha! So, you are lying!"

"No! Stop assuming I am." Ciel rebuts. "I didn't think you would have slept well after everything last night..." he mutters, not daring to look into my eyes.

"That sounds so half-assed. You sure you also weren't avoiding me in the process? Because I wouldn't pass you to kill two birds with one stone."

He scowls at me, "Fine! I was, happy now?" he huffs.

"Why? You didn't want to hear me berate you? Or point out what I think you did was wrong? You're right, I would've. I wanted to cry and yell at you. But guess what? I didn't!" I shout at him. He glares at me as I continue to rant. "I figured you reflected on it enough on your own. So, I was going to leave you alone. Happy now?"

I stomp back into my bedroom and slam the door behind me. I pace around as irritation and held back anger takes over my thoughts. This household drives me utterly mad. I huff and puff as I resume packing up my stuff. This child, Racheal, why did you raise him to be such a brat!? Life lessons, when I have kids, make them do shit and learn their lessons. That will be my number one rule as a parent! After thirty minutes, most of my crap being half bagged and organized, I hear a high-pitched voice enter the hallway.

I recognize it as Elizabeth's immediately and let out a grown. I don't know if I can handle her hyper behavior right now. Maybe I should stay in my bedroom...

The door slams open abruptly and find Elizabeth standing in the doorway. She opened to door with so much force, it creates more cracks in the wall. I feel my face pale and she runs toward me with the biggest smile. I am still kneeling on the floor and she practically dive bombs onto my body. I fall to the ground and struggle in her grasp. Why is she so strong!?

"Rina!" Elizabeth giggles into my ear loudly, making it ring a little.

I pat her back harshly, my breath escaping me. "L-Lizzi," I stutter, "Long time...no see."

She squeals and pulls back from me. I gasp loudly and smack my chest repeatedly. She cups her hands together and places them next to her cheek, "I am so happy to see you, Rina!"

"Me too." I say through my teeth clenched smile, "Why are you here?" I ask afterward.

She tilts her head in confusion, "Eh? Didn't Ciel tell you?"

I lift an eyebrow, feeling confused with her question. "Tell me what?"

"I was at the mansion this whole time. I was waiting for you to come back."

I feel my eyes bulge and I grab her arms in alarm. I make her twist and turn as I examine her body. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are."

She giggles a little and places a hand on my own, "Oh don't you worry! I am perfectly fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief and my arms drop, "Good, you had me worried for a minute."

"You forget I trained with you, Rina." she abruptly whispers to me. "I can take care of myself if need be!"

I stare at her, a bit puzzled for a moment until I give her a soft smile. "I know. I just don't want you to get hurt, if possible."

She smiles at me as her green eyes begin to shine. She pulls me into another hug I did not expect. It is much gentler though. "You are so nice, Rina! Thank you!"

"E-Eh?" I voice in shock and hug her back. "No need to be so dramatic, girly." I chuckle.

She pulls away from me with a wobbly smile and rubs her eyes. We sit in companionable silence until she calms down enough. "Oh!" she exclaims abruptly and begins to fish out something from her coat pocket. "I almost forgot. Mother wanted me to give you this!" she informs with a bright grin. What did she want to give me? I feel a bit suspicious when Elizabeth pulls out an envelope. She begins to shake with excitement, I could tell. She holds it out to me, and I grab it hesitantly. "I have been waiting for this day!" she cries happily.

I stare at the letter as if it is poison. I am a bit scared to know what is on the paper inside. I sigh through my nose and break the wax seal off. I take out the letter and cast one more unsure look at Elizabeth. She looks like a rocket about to blast off. As I begin to read the contents, I feel my eyes widen when they catch onto a certain grouping of words, "What!?" I shriek and stand up. Her mother is insane!

"Isn't this amazing? I am so happy for you, Rina!" Elizabeth cheers.

I refuse to read the rest, "Is your mother serious!? There's no way in Hell, in _Hell,_" I emphasize. "am I going to allow this to happen."

"What? Why not?" Elizabeth cries.

"Your mother already knows how I feel—"

"Could you screech any louder?" Ciel interrupts suddenly and strolls into my bedroom with a glare.

I wave the letter around in my hand, not happy at all. "I can talk as loud as I want. I have every right to with what I just read."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "It can't be that bad, stop being dramatic."

"Hah? I'm not! Our aunt is insane!"

He seems interested now, "What did she say?"

"She wants to me have a coming-out ball!"

He stands there, appearing shocked. "A...what?"

I walk up to him and shove the letter in his hands, "I demand you fix it! I refuse to have one. I don't need men eyeing me all night long and exhaustive dancing."

"Rina!" Elizabeth shouts behind me. "You must have one, it is proper for a lady to do so when they are recommended. You are the oldest lady I know who does not have a husband yet."

I feel my eyebrow twitch, "I said I don't want to have a ball for my hand in marriage! I already consider myself an adult, who cares if they think I am not one."

"Mother said she will not take no for an answer. If you did not read the rest of the letter, the date is already set, and she has sent out invitations for bachelors."

I stand still upon hearing that. I feel my hands clench into shaking fists. I don't want to get married nor did I ever plan on it. I refuse too! My fingernails begin to stab my palms and I march out of the room. This is seriously all too much at once! I barely notice Sebastian standing outside my door and I stomp down the hallway to relieve my stress. I can't stop it, my aunt already started it. Man, what is my life coming to these days, huh?


	45. Debutante Ball: Part 1

**Hey Hey y'all,**

**So sorry it has been so long, I have been really busy and tired. But I have managed to write these mini-chapters. This is part 1 and the continuation of it is already written but I may make some adjustments because I'm being really picky when it comes to Sebastian and Rina. Anyway, I might post part 2 tonight, but we shall see. **

**Thanks for the new follows! I can't believe we are at 400 followers, like holy shit guys. I really want to get a commission art piece done for this story, let me know if you know any good artists, yeah? **

**I hope this chapter suffices for my absence.**

**0o0o0o0o**

Numerous teachers have come over to teach me how to dance, act like a lady, the normality's after the coming out balls ends, and various other things. I may know some of this stuff already, but Elizabeth's mother thought it would be good to reintroduce these topics. Meanwhile, during these times of endless practices and etiquette, I wanted to bang my head against a wall. It is all so boring and a pain in the ass. They all slowly leave the quicker the date comes for me to attend the ball. The only good news about it is the fact I'm not the only lady attending.

Many women are joining in who are also deemed worthy of finally coming out. This is great information, which means I can hide behind all the overly dressed women. I figure I will dance will some men to make my aunt happy. Nothing more exciting than being forced to do something. I feel bad for the man who wants to pair up with me. My brother will be attending as the queen wishes for his presence by her side. The ball is being held at Buckingham Palace and I am expected to show my respect for the queen. As we are nobles, I must do so as it is tradition. That part I am a bit excited about.

The ball is only a couple of days from now. I have been continuously practicing in the ballroom at the mansion. I might be incredibly nervous to be presented in front of so many people. I have been receiving various letters from men ever since my aunt has sent out those invitations to meet me there. I have three bags full of them. My brother is very annoyed by the fact we have so much mail. Not to mention, I think he is put off by the idea of me marrying a man out of the blue. I don't plan on succumbing to the male hypocrisy of this era though.

I grab the glass of water sitting nearby, dying of thirst. I don't know how many times I have practiced all these different dances. It's like doing Just Dance on the Wii for five hours straight. I rather do that because music is way better. At this thought, a bop in my head appears and I start to do some futuristic dance moves. The Cha-Cha slide thrums in my mind and I sing it out loud.

"Slide to the left, slide to the right," I chant and do the moves. "Crisscross!"

I laugh at myself and continue to do the steps. Oh god, how I wish this existed, I would get a kick out of Ciel doing it. If I do end up having children in this era, they are going to have the coolest mother ever. My children would be considered very odd most likely. I snicker that thought and do the reverse part of the song. "Reverse! Reverse!" I shout.

Before I could continue, the song pulls to a halt in my head. The figure Sebastian standing in the doorway to the ballroom, makes me freeze with my hands out and my knees bent. He stares at me, appearing concerned and puzzled while holding a pitch in one hand. I cough awkwardly, feeling a blush heat up my neck. I stand straight and look away, scratching my neck in the process.

"My lady...are you feeling alright?" he asks.

I clear my throat and try to calm down, "I am perfectly fine."

He raises an eyebrow and strolls into the ballroom. He sets the pitcher down next to my cup. "I sincerely doubt that from what I just saw."

I feel a bit offended and cross my arms, "I was...dancing." I claim lamely. He turns toward me, "You call that...dancing?"

Warmth spreads across my face, "I-It can be, yes! Don't judge me!"

He is silent for a moment before he raises his hand to cover a small 'pft' that leaves his mouth. I glare at him, not liking the look of amusement danced in his eyes. "Your dance is very...peculiar."

"Stop making fun of me!" I cry. He removes his hand and walks closer to me, "I cannot help it. It was very entertaining to watch."

I huff and purse my lips, "Whatever. I was just having some fun. I'm tired of doing boring Waltz."

He taps his chin in thought, "You do not like the dance?"

"Yes and no. I like to dance my way, not the old—I mean—the societal way."

"Is that so? Do you find it dull?"

I nod, "It's sooo boring. There's no expression in the moves. All you do is rock back and forth on your feet. Maybe do a twirl or two."

"Perhaps, you have not found an adequate dance partner yet?" he smirks. I blink at the thought, thinking of all my instructors so far. They were boring to dance with. All they did is correct my moves. "Now that you point it out, I do agree. Everyone I have danced within my life didn't bring any fun to the dance."

His hand stretches out toward me and I stare at it confused. "Maybe I could change that?" he suggests.

"You? Dance with me? Whatever for?"

"The Phantomhive reputation rests upon your shoulders at the debutante ball. It is only right I help my lady out."

I debate internally for a few seconds until I settle my hand in his larger one. There isn't any harm in accepting help from him. We get into the correct positions and Sebastian leads first. I follow and we continue this dance. I don't even have to look at my feet anymore to know where they need to be placed. Sebastian sweeps me across the ballroom, and I suppress another blush from arising. The dance is not as boring with him here...I will admit. Perhaps, that is because I feel something more than I did with the other dance partners/instructors.

"Ease your shoulders back, you are slouching." Sebastian notifies. I pop out of my thoughts and blink; I straighten myself out as he suggests. "Better." He glides us across the room as an imaginary classic soundtrack thrums in the back of my mind.

"Are you attending the ball with my brother?" I ask randomly.

"Yes."

I nod to myself, "I feel bad for you two, it's going to be a lot more boring standing around."

He shrugs slightly, "Perhaps. A demon's life is nothing more than dull."

"Really? I would think it would be entertaining."

"Time moves slowly, it drags onward. Hell, and humans help relieve it most of the time."

He twirls me around briefly and I fall back into sync. "I would love to see the world change throughout time. I guess it's because I'm human, but watching the world turn to a new century...it would be a wonder." I detach myself from him and spin backward abruptly with my arms spread out like a bird. I smile and stare at the spinning ceiling. "What will happen to the buildings? What will be torn down? Who will die? How true is the history taught to us in the future? Am I really a part of that family? So many questions come from learning and living."

I stop mid-spin and drop my arms; I peer out the large window nearby. The outside world is slowly turning greener; the dead Winter finally leaving its depressing colors. I feel a bit greedy for knowledge knowing the fact I am experiencing what many dreams of. I want to study until my head explodes. Learn about people, objects, buildings, events, etc. What is this world going to experience that mine never did? Everything is so exciting and new; the Victorian times is an experimental period dare I say. Especially here, in London and this world, everything evolves and so do human brains.

I turn back toward Sebastian with a giddy smile. I find him staring at me intensely, but I don't care for the reason why. "Sebastian, make sure you don't eat important people. You don't know who might change the human race for the better." I inform.

He scoffs and glances away, "The human race will never change." he states.

I bounce up to him with a bright smile. He notices and narrows his eyes at me. I slap both of my hands over his cheeks, surprising him slightly. "Don't be silly! Everything changes eventually." I remind him. "You should know this better than anyone."

He appears stunned until he lifts his hands up to my own. He grabs my wrists and brings them away from my face. He leans down slightly, staring down at me with a dominating gaze. "A human's behavior does not change. It never will. It's deeply integrated into your foolhardy instincts."

"I object!" I announce. "If you don't give people the chance to change, when will they ever?" I ask, not agreeing with him. He smirks darkly and slides a finger down my nose in a teasing way. I hold my breath until he takes it away. "Indecisive creatures," he says randomly.

"Huh?" I voice in confusion. He turns away from me, his smirk deepening. I watch his back as he takes a couple of steps forward toward the door. "What is it you truly want, Rina?" he asks with an amused lilt in his voice. I stiffen, not sure about the question. What did he mean? I also know from the past that my name being said from him is always good.

I remain silent as I search for an answer. I could not understand his question in the first place though. "Want to be clearer?" I ask him. He turns his head slightly and glances at me with his true eyes. "What do you really want? Right now." he repeats.

I flounder for an answer in my thoughts. What did I want? There are many things I want; I can't even think of one until it's directed toward another want of mine. I want Fenian to live, I want to go home, I want to stay, I want to scream about how much this world hates me, I want to stop lying, I want to tell them about my true origins...I want the Phantomhive family back. I stare at my feet as I debate, and I feel myself chew on my lower lip.

"Can't decide?" I hear Sebastian say. I look up and break out of my flooding thoughts. He is staring at me with a side smirk, appearing entertained. "Most humans cannot figure out what they truly want. There is too long of a list. No true desire, but a list of small ones is there." he states as his lips curl up further. "Humans will forever be greedy, indecisive, lustful beings. This has not changed throughout my time living among them."

His words leave a hollow, numb feeling in my mind. As I cannot deny, what he says either. His words kept repeating in my mind and he stands in silence, watching me soak in his speech. He decides to walk away, "Do be careful during the ball, so your indecisiveness does not distract you. We can't have the Phantomhive's reputation go down, now can we?" he mentions.

My lip wobbles slightly, as I want to say something...anything. My hand moves toward his back, but it quickly leaves my sight when he leaves the ballroom. The stale air suffocates me, and I crouch down onto my feet. I hold my knees and my hair falls in front of my eyes. "The thing I want most right now..." I trail off in thought and my heart throbs painfully when one want of mine burns brightly in the forefront of my thoughts. "I just want you, no matter how much I know it's impossible and wrong." I mutter to myself, feeling utterly exhausted suddenly.

0o0o0o0o

"The dress is here, lady Rina!" Mey-Rin shouts outside my bedroom door. I jump up from my bed and Mey-Rin practically slams the door open. She holds a large box in her hands with a jittery look. I glance at the eloquently designed box with a large red bow sitting at the top of it. It took around two weeks to make my dress. I step aside so Mey-Rin can enter with it.

"Is Nina here too?" I ask her as she walks inside. Mey-Rin shakes her head 'no' and sets the box on my bed. "She said she's too busy making other gowns for other ladies who plan to attend. But if something is wrong with it, she said to let her know immediately."

I nod and smile slightly at the box. I felt dread mixed in with excitement swirl within me. This dress took a lot of planning and designing. Let's say, Nina let me add a slightly modern touch to it. But not too much that it is noticeable. Mey-Rin fidgets in her spot, appearing impatient. "Are you going to try it on?" she asks curiously.

"I suppose so." I purse my lips and begin to undo the bow. "I hope it fits," I say. Once the bow loses its form, I grab the lid and take it off. A pair of heels sit on top of some white fabric paper with a notecard next to them. I take the card and read it, "'I had to get these shoes for you when I saw them at the shop. Aren't they beautiful? If they don't fit let me know, but your foot size was on my notes for you. Good luck at the ball, let me know if you need anything, dear. Thank you for choosing me!'" I read it aloud.

I pick up the heels and stare at them in awe. Nina really did have great taste, holy cow! The heels will look great with my dress. I smile happily, reminding myself mentally to thank her next time I see her. "Those are sooo pretty!" Mey-Rin squeals next to me. I take them out and hold the pair out to her. "Wanna hold 'em for me?" I ask.

Mey-Rin takes them happily and marvels at their design. I know those aren't cheap shoes. They were dark ivory colored and lacey. The heels here are more like heeled boots, not that I mind. They can be easier to wear than some six-inch heels meant for a runway in the future. I reach for the white fabric paper and peel that away slowly. I choose to go with a lilac and ivory color pattern for the dress because I think traditional white is meant for weddings only. That's my opinion however, I'm sure I won't be the only woman wearing a combo of colors.

When my dress comes into view, I pick it up by the top with a grin. Oh my...it is gorgeous! I feel like I'm going to prom or something. Maybe the ball won't be so bad after all. I get to look pretty and chat with random people. That means half of the people in there won't be dark and depressing! How did I not think of this before? This will be like a breath of fresh air. As I pull the dress out fully, I notice the design appearing way better than what it looked like on paper drawn out. Nina really outdid herself this time.

The sleeves are poufy at the shoulders which are lilac-colored down to the sleeves. The collar that stretches down to my waist, creating a jacket look to it is ivory in design. At my waist is where things get unique and Nina practically raved about. She created lilac flaps with fall down my dress and my skirt underneath is the same ivory color. The flaps hang in the air with a wave slightly. I bite my lip in excitement, this may be my favorite Victorian gown yet.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT." Mey-Rin squeals loudly next to me. "Is it made out of silk?!" she cries and touches it delicately.

I chuckle at her reaction, "It is, isn't it just beautiful?"

Mey-Rin nods repeatedly, wholeheartedly agreeing with me. She pushes my back abruptly, shoving me towards my changing stand. "Put it on. Put it on!" she cheers excitedly. My smile turns dreamlike and I let her direct me. Once I stand behind it, she leaves my side and I begin to take off my current gown. I toss it over the stand and work on my corset next. Mey-Rin comes back with a corset that matches my new gown. She holds it patiently as I take off my current one. After a few minutes, I have it off and I toss it to the ground.

She comes up behind me and places the front of the corset in front of me. She moves my long hair to the side but pauses halfway through. I wait patiently, not sure why she stopped midway. "Uh, lady Rina?" she questions in confusion. I roll my shoulders back in wonder, "What is it?" I ask curiously.

Mey-Rin drops my corset delicately and moves my hair aside all the way. It falls over my shoulder and I stand lamely. Suddenly, I feel her fingers on the base of my neck and I flinch slightly. Her touch feels odd; like it didn't belong there. My fingers twitch the longer she brushes over it. I feel her grasp the back of my chemise and pull it down slowly. "Mey-Rin, what are you doing back there?"

She jumps in her spot behind me and I twist my head to stare at her. She appears concerned while looking at me. "My lady, I did not know you had tattoos..." she mutters as if it were a secret. "Hah?" I voice, very lost right now. "I don't have tattoos."

Mey-Rin's eyebrows raise above her large glasses, "You have a marking on your neck though. Are you sure?"

I stare at her in disbelief and turn around to look in the mirror behind me. I peer over my shoulder and try to pull the back of my gown down. "Some help please," I tell her. She snakes around me and pulls it down slightly. I gasp when I do find black tattoos on my neck. It goes all the way down until I can't drag my chemise any further. "What the hell!" I shriek. The tattoos were so weird. I can't even tell what it is really. Some shadowy smeared symbol dare I say it looks like a pentagram stained the lower base of my neck. But I can't really tell, there are swirling lines that go down further with strange letters going down my back. It's all smeared! What are these patterns exactly?

"You don't remember getting them?" Mey-Rin asks, appearing a bit frightful. I stand, frozen at the realization of what this may look like. I try to think of an excuse. "Um, I may...have sneaked out of the townhouse once. Did I come back drunk? I don't remember what happened that night. But my neck hurt badly in the morning though..." I lie through my teeth.

She stands let's go of my chemise with a small gasp, "You may have accidently got a tattoo that night! That's so bad, my lady. No man will want you if he were to find out."

I sweatdrop; happy she bought my story. "It's a shame, really. Hopefully, he will understand if he truly loves me." I reason with a depleted look, trying to appear in distraught.

She grabs me by the shoulders with a fierce look, "That is true, if he loves you, he will look past it!"

I nod and lay my hands on hers with a small smile, "Promise you won't tell anyone, please." I beg. "I won't tell, I promise you!" she responds with a serious gaze. All the tension in my body leaves me when she promises. She abruptly turns me back around and grabs the corset again. She ties it behind me and talks about random things. I block her out though, as I stare in the mirror in confusion. How on Earth did I get tattoos? I do not understand.

_Something doesn't feel right._ Now that I think about it, weird things have been happening lately. It started out with my abnormal strength which slowly grew into something incredible. My senses feel a bit sharper since I arrived here. When Ciel came back with Sebastian, I became more aware of things I didn't notice before. I can hear better more than ever. My reflexes were slightly quicker. Not to mention, my eyes have been strange. I can see in the dark suddenly. Despite the pain, I went through before. Just what is going on with me? This isn't humanly possible; I deduce while staring back at myself with an intense gaze.

My sight is consumed by darkness abruptly and the brightness of my room comes back just as fast. I blink, realizing Mey-Rin put the dress over me. I could feel the tightness of the corset strangling my lungs, and the waist part of the dress doing so as well. Mey-Rin grabs my arms and puts them through the sleeves; she pulls the sleeve up so the poufy part rests on my shoulders. I sway in the mirror, now distracted by my new dress. I find her smiling behind me as she straightens out any wrinkles she finds. "It looks so beautiful on you, lady Rina! You will have all the men's attention at the ball for sure."

I bite my lip, feeling incredibly anxious at the thought. Will men want me? I hope not, I don't like a lot of attention to myself. Maybe I shouldn't have picked such a unique dress. I pull at my fingers nervously, "You think so?"

"I know so," Mey-Rin says with a grin. "How does it feel?" she asks afterward.

"Fine, I guess. Tight as usual." I hum as I examine my appearance. I really do look pretty; I think with a small blush. I fight it off though and Mey-Rin leaves my side. I turn around once more and glance at my neck again from behind. The dress covers most of the tattoo beside the tippy top. I need to cover it up with makeup probably. I sigh softly, not understanding my own mystery. What is happening to me and why?

0o0o0o0o

The tearing of warm sheets from my body wakes me up immediately. I shiver and open my eyes which form into a glare when they land on Sebastian's smirking face. I scowl at him, this routine not making it any easier to make me spite him all morning. I sit up and increase my glare on his person. "Good morning, my lady." he greets sweetly.

"Must you wake me up so early? The sun isn't even showing through the curtains yet!"

He smirks at my complaint and turns toward the cart. I can smell tea filtering into the air and notice it is green tea. "Have you forgotten what today is?" he asks abruptly as he pours the beverage into a teacup. I think for a moment, shifting through my groggy thoughts. I feel my eyes widen in realization and grab the sides of my head, "Fuck! Today's the ball!" I cry and spring out of bed.

I rush past him just as he offered the tea out to me. I dash toward my changing stand and grab an outfit I set out for the morning. I planned to dance all morning and study the proper lady notes I made when the instructors came over. I change into a new chemise and toss the old one over the stand. I begin to dress into a standard outfit for a Victorian noblewoman. Something fancy but not overly outgoing. "Are you...nervous?" I hear Sebastian ask quietly nearby.

I poke my head out the side of the changing stand curiously. I find him staring across the room with squinted eyes, appearing irritated. "Yeah, I'm nervous alright. I plan to be a wallflower for most of the night though." I mention with pursed lips. I shrink back into the stand and move my hair aside. My fingers brush against my neck but I don't feel anything odd. I don't think about it much and walk quickly over to my makeup stand.

"Wallflower?" he asks and comes behind me. "What do you mean?"

I smile awkwardly in the mirror and grab my hairbrush. "I don't want to interact with a lot of people. So, I will stand by the wall if I can." I explain. The brush drags through my ratty bedhead and I growl as it pulls at my scalp. My wavy hair likes to knot up on me when I sleep. It's annoying. Where's some de-tangling spray when you need it? "My lady, if I may say, that sounds as if you are as shy as the young master is when it comes to social events."

I pause mid-brush with a thoughtful look, "I guess you aren't wrong. I'm not a fan of talking to people I barely know." I agree. "Not to mention, men who are looking for more than a mutual understanding." I gag slightly.

He frowns and grabs the brush out of my hand. He glides it through my hair, doing a better job at getting rid of the tangles without making it hurt. I sit happily and close my eyes, enjoying how his hands feel in my hair. A weird thought, but it feels so nice. I couldn't stop a smile stretching across my lips. "Mutual understanding?"

I nod, "You know, the type of men who are all about the money rather than the woman." I offer as an example and gesture around me. "Or the type who just wants to have sex. Or the kind who are just plain perverted." I recall. I wince abruptly when the brush is yanked down harshly in my hair. "Ow! Sebastian, what the hell?" I howl.

"Ah...my apologies," he says after a short pause, his voice holding a darker tone. I sit straight again as he continues to brush my hair out; not thinking much about it. The air feels a bit heavy though. It fluctuates around me, making it feel like a blanket is wrapped around me. It's thick. The brush leaves my hair for a few seconds and I open my eyes. Sebastian sets the object down on the makeup stand. I get up from my chair and brush my fingers through my smooth hair. "Thanks!" I cheer and make my way toward my bathroom.

I walk inside but peek back outside to find Sebastian about to leave with the tea cart. I notice the scowl settled on his face but dismiss it; he must be cranky with all the things to do today. "Sebastian?" I call out. He stops mid-step and glances at me with a raised eyebrow. "Can you make some French toast for breakfast?" I ask with a pout. I wanted my day to start out with one of my favorite breakfast items.

He simply stares at me until he sighs, "We shall see." he comments and walks out with the cart. I watch him go, feeling hopeful he listened to my request. I go back into the bathroom and take care of my personal hygiene.

0o0o0o0o

My feet are going to fall off. They hurt so much, but the minute eleven o'clock hit; I am greeted with Mey-Rin who kidnaps me with an evil grin. She forces me into my bedroom, and I know what is to come. Time to get ready for the ball, I think with an outward groan. She forces me to sit down at my makeup stand after I change into only my chemise and I scowl at my reflection. To say I'm not tired and nervous would be an understatement. "Mey-Rin, I can get myself ready, you know?"

"I want to help, yes!" she cheers and pulls my hair back with a thoughtful look. I smile at her generosity but feel a bit concerned. "No offense, but do you know how to put make up on and do hair?"

She frowns then, her hand letting go of some of my hair. "I read about it, but never really tried it before. I'm too scared to do it on myself, but I am confident I can do it on you, my lady...if you let me that is."

I smile sadly, knowing her upbringing was not the womanliest or rather feminine I should say. She led a hard life on the streets before she arrived here. I lean back and fully relax. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. "Mey-Rin," I begin. "Yes?" she answers, her voice low with doubt. "Make me beautiful," I tell her with a grin.

I could practically see her smile despite my closed eyes. She starts to work on my hair, I can feel her twist and pull at its numerous times. She is very gentle but sometimes must pull to get it into shape. I almost fall asleep a couple of times. Time passes by so quickly, that when she is done, I don't even notice due to the light daze she put me in. "I'm done with your hair," she announces behind me. I am about to open my eyes when she slams her hand over them. I flinch back in shock, not expecting that. "No! Not yet, wait until I do the make-up!" she cries.

I chuckle at her and nod, "Alright, alright. Work your magic, girl." I say. She removes her hand cautiously and moves my chair back. I can hear her rummaging through all the makeup I own. I don't have a lot; I keep it light. I keep what I like, and I use it until it's gone. I can hear the powder brush being tapped and she dusts it on my cheeks with a steady and light hand. I can feel her warm puffs of breath on my face. I wrinkle my nose at the smell, it wasn't bad though. My back aches halfway through and I massage it, but it does not help much.

"This feels nice, we should do this again, Mey-Rin," I tell her with a small smile. It feels like a girl's night out or something. Sadly, she cannot go because of her status. It is too low to attend as a participant. "That'd be nice, yes." she responds.

It took her a lot longer on my makeup surprisingly. She said something about a lot of colors looking great on me. I hear her set down the makeup, "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

I slowly open them and look at the mirror in front of me. I feel my eyes widen in surprise and I sit up in my chair. Oh my God. I bring my fingers up to my face and poke at my cheeks. They aren't overly rosy, but I can see the added color. She made me look so freakin' good. She put a pale pink color on my lips and light brown eyeshadow on my eyes. She lined them with a light black crayon I kept on the stand. It reminds me of the Western makeup style from the future.

Next, I find my attention to my hair. She scooped my hair back and pinned it to my head. My shorter layers in front of my face sit there, sculpting my features. I haven't had my hair like this in a while and I ponder why I don't put it up anymore. I find myself more pretty than I ever thought before. All thanks to Mey-Rin, that I am able to look like this in the first place. I turn to look at her slowly as she fidgets nervously, waiting for my thoughts.

"Mey-Rin," I say seriously, and she stiffens. "You should run a hair and makeup salon," I tell her. She seems confused and tilts her head in question. I jump from my spot in the chair and grab her shoulders intensely. "YOU ARE SO AMAZING, PLEASE DO MY HAIR AND MAKEUP FROM NOW ON WHEN I NEED IT!" I beam.

A wide grin spreads across her lips and she adjusts her glasses. "You like it, then?" she asks. "Like it? Like it! I love it!"

I pull her into a brief hug and pull back with a matching grin. She appears to be in bliss from joy as a small blush is on her cheeks. "S-Shall we put the dress on, lady Rina?!" Mey-Rin stutters and adjusts her glasses. I nod, feeling determination fill within me. "We shall."

We walk over to my changing screen and she grabs the corset immediately. I watch her silently as she puts on it on me. Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the hall and stop at my door. I know who it is, and I hear him knock. "Come in!" I holler.

I hear the door creak open and shuffling steps walk inside my bedroom. "My lady?" Sebastian calls out. Mey-Rin stops tying my corset and pops out from behind the screen. "She is changing into her gown," she informs Sebastian for me.

"Ah, I see, I have come to let you know we will be leaving in thirty minutes precisely. Please do be ready by then."

"Got it, thanks, Sebastian," I tell him and I hear him exit the bedroom without another word. Mey-Rin resumes working on my corset and finishes quickly. She adds on a petticoat which will make my dress flourish more. Next came my actual gown and I raise my arms above me. She slides it down my body and I put my arms through the armholes last. She starts to straighten my gown out as I do the same whenever I saw it crinkle oddly. I mess around with the shoulder poufs until I am content with where they sit. Mey-Rin steps back with a final glance, "I've never seen such a beautiful gown in my life, miss!"

I smile at her comment, fully agreeing with her. "My plan was to not stick out at the ball, but it seems it might be inevitable," I tell her.

Mey-Rin twirls me around and clasps my hands in her own. I blink in confusion, not sure what she is doing. "Miss Rina, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" she admits with a blush.

I feel my own arise, "Huh? I wouldn't say that..." I mutter and look away from her. "What do you mean?!" she cries in horror. "Have you looked at yourself properly?"

She twirls me back toward the mirror and stands awkwardly. I mean, I know I'm pretty but surely Mey-Rin must be overexaggerating. I let myself fully examine my complexion and figure; I don't understand what she is talking about though. I shrug slightly in her grasp, not sure what she is seeing. "I mean, I know I can be pretty—" I start off, but she cuts me off and shoves me closer to the mirror. I widen my eyes at the act, "NO! You are more than pretty, yes; do you not notice how women stare you down with jealousy?!"

I feel as if she might be dramatic now. I scoff and brush her off, "Okay, that's too much of a compliment but I appreciate it, hun. Well, I find that more alarming than anything."

I hear her sigh, sigh for once. "Lord, you are blind, miss Rina."

I give myself a doubletake in the mirror and decide to not dig deeper into what she thought. I don't believe her for a second. I feel pretty and that's all I need to boost my confidence. I find myself looking at my neck suddenly. "Mey-Rin," I start with a frown, "Can you cover my tattoos quickly?" I ask her.

She gasps and rushes to my makeup stand, "It would be best to cover those, yes!"

I hear her scramble around outside my screen and I wait patiently. I stare at my neck, even though I could not see it at this angle. Truly, what is it, and what is the reason behind it? I reach behind me and push down on it. It didn't hurt, it just feels like my skin. Mey-Rin comes back with a brush and makeup pad. I remove my hand from my neck as she starts to place powder over the exposed part. "Make sure not to get it on my dress." I remind her.

She nods in the mirror as she concentrates on covering it up. It does not take long, and I turn to find it gone. How it should look in the first place. We walk out of the screen and I sit on my bed next. I play with my fingers nervously as Mey-Rin grabs the last thing for my assemble. The shoes being the thing that completes my outfit. She comes in front of me and kneels onto the ground. I can't bend over much because of how tight this new corset is. So, she puts my shoes over my gartered socks. By the time she is finished, the thirty minutes are almost up.

I walk toward my bedroom door and we head out together. "Oh!" she shouts next to me, making us stop together. "Let me go grab your purse and coat." she informs me and dashes back to my bedroom. I continue without her and find my way to the main stairway which leads down to the front doorway. I take a deep breath, feeling the jitters encompass my limbs. I notice Ciel and Sebastian waiting by the door, appearing to be chatting about something. Probably work, I think with an eye roll.

I begin to walk down the stairway and Ciel turns to glance at me. His eye widens and I smile in embarrassment. His mouth drops open soon after and a blush reddens his face. He appears to try and form words, but he fails every time. By the time I approach him and Sebastian, he clears his throat and tugs at his collared shirt. He wore a fancy suit as well for the queen, something very respectful. "I'm not the only cutie tonight." I jest while smirking at him.

I receive a light glare, "I'm not cute!" he objects. "However," he coughs, "you are very beautiful tonight." he admits as his face burns redder.

I chuckle at his bashfulness and rub his head affectionately, "Thanks, kiddo." I smile. I peer at Sebastian curiously to find him staring at me with an emotionless expression. I pout slightly, hoping he would be gawking at me. Stupid wishful thinking, I bet he's seen more beautiful humans in his long life. That thought did nothing but make me poutier. "Shall we go now?" Sebastian's voice cuts through my thoughts abruptly.

"Miss Rina!" Mey-Rin shouts from the top of the staircase. She runs down it and almost trips in falls. "Slow down," I tell her with a panicky look. She runs up to me, puffing heavily. She hands me my coat and handheld purse with a smile. "Have fun!"

"I will try, I promise." I wink and Sebastian opens the door for us. Ciel walks ahead of me and I follow along. Sebastian closes the door behind us, and I stare at the carriage briefly. This is going to be a long nerve-wracking ride to Buckingham Palace.


	46. Debutante Ball: Part 2

**Welcome back, y'all,**

**Haha, so the thing is, something is going to happen this chapter that might make you guys, er, scream or giggle. Who knows? I couldn't write anything better than this scene since it fit so well. I was also debating if it was too soon for this to happen, but I made it more of a small deal here until the REAL one happens. So, please don't hate me T-T. I was also fangirling about my own chapter.**

_**Please let me know if this was too soon, guys. I feel really self-conscious about this chapter. Literally, anything else I wrote, was garbage compared to this. **_

**Oh btw, I may have sorta did a failed attempt for a cover photo for this fanfic. You can take a look at it, nothing fantastic. Ciel turned out glamourous, however. LOL.**

**ALSO, MURDER ARC NEXT, WOOOOOT!**

**I saw a few questions in the comments, let me answer those here: **

**Question from TheVamparicAssassin: **_Does __the tattoo cover only the neck area or does it reach down the spine and into the lower back?_

_A: _**It will grow and smooth out over time. Since I plan on Rina and Sebastian becoming mates, this is just one of the effects of being attached to a demon-like so. The tattoo is also the main reason for her neck pains, which are unconsciously caused by Sebastian. It's usually when he's against something when it comes to her (or so I planned). The tattoos also tell her when to be aware, but it does not happen all the time. It's kind of like when someone is staring at you and sometimes you know but sometimes you don't.**

**Various Questions from other reviewers: **_Will Sebastian find out about the tattoo?_

_A: _**Sometime in the future of this fanfic, Sebastian will find out about it and realize what it is. And will further progress their already established relationship.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o**

Arriving at the front gates of the palace, I stare at it in awe. Every time I see it, I cannot help but marvel at its structure. The streets were god awful trying to get here. So many people have come to attend the ball. I saw numerous women and younger girls attending with big poufy gowns. We must wait a while in a line of carriages to get to the main door of the palace. My foot keeps tapping against the flooring and Ciel tells me to stop every five minutes. I cannot help it though, I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I am full of energy.

When our carriage pulls up to the front entrance, someone opens it for us. Ciel exits first and I follow behind. Sebastian pays our driver as I continue to stare up at the palace. How can someone live in a place so big? Our mansion is too big in my opinion. I like smaller homes, like the townhouse we own in London. I follow my brother up the stairs, he slows down as I have trouble catching up in these brand-new shoes. My feet were becoming sore already. We arrive at the entrance and Ciel hands the servant our invitations. He nods, accepting them and handing it back to him. "Please head toward the drawing-room, my lord and lady."

Ciel grabs my arm abruptly and I blink, a bit shocked. He tucks my arm into his elbow with a placid look. I smile at the gesture, knowing it might look awkward externally. But I appreciate his offer which is more helpful than I notice. Sebastian trails behind us as we enter the entrance to the palace. So many people were inside, chatting around. We weren't even in the ballroom yet. I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself once more tonight.

My brother leads me around until we come to the ballroom. I must greet the queen as soon as possible. It is proper for a noblewoman to do so. Not to mention, one who is in a family which protects such a seat. Some men stare at me as I pass by them, but I don't bother to spare them more than a glance. My hand clenches the fabric of my dress anxiously. "How many people are attending? Jeez." I mutter with discontent.

"Too many." I hear my brother grumble with a dreadful stare at the people around us. I smile at this displeasure, as I feel the same. "Thank you for coming, kiddo," I tell him. He glances up at me with a nod, "I did not want you to come alone."

"Aww," I gush sweetly, finding the notion adorable. "I have such a nice brother."

He scowls at me then, "Shut up, don't let it get to your head. I'm here to protect you if you need it." he says seriously. "From what? The mob of gossiping men and women?" I snort at the snobbish looking people. His gaze hardens as he stares into the distance, slowly leading me to where a big crowd of people is gathered. "It's not that. More as men who wish to take advantage of you."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion and he pulls us to stop. "Men?" I question, slightly confused. Is he referring to the kind of people who want money? He points at a man across the room, he seems to be handsome and wears a fancy tux. "The men who want my life." Ciel clarifies.

I gulp, that thought never crossing my mind. "Oh...I see." I utter. He turns to look at me again, "Make sure your guard is up tonight.

"Yes, I understand," I reply with a sigh. "Is that where the queen is?" I ask after a second and gesture to a large growing crowd. He nods, "I shall greet her with you."

He leads me toward the drawing-room, and I fumble along in my shoes. Damn things hurt like hell. Sebastian stalks behind us, appearing bored as he watched the people around us briefly. We come to a stop at the crowd outside the door to the room and I sigh at the number of people gathered. How were we going to get through? Ciel takes my hand and pushes through everyone. I squeeze and sidestep most of the time, trying to keep up with him. Since he is short, he can fit through the gaps. I on the other hand struggle gratefully. "Ciel, hold up—You're going too fast!" I shout but doubt I am heard because of the noisy chatter of nobles around us.

He tugs my arm harder and I break through the crowd. I am breathing hard and I hold a hand to my heart. This takes a lot on my already constricted lungs. I glance around and find the queen sitting in a chair as a woman kneels in front of her while holding her hand. That is something I must do as well. "There," Ciel points out, "let's go to her after this lady."

"Aren't I supposed to do this by myself?" I ask him blatantly. He shrugs, "It shouldn't matter because of my status." he responds.

I tilt my head to the side, realizing I did not think of thought. "Touché," I remark. The lady leaves after fully introducing herself to the queen. Ciel pushes me forward a step and I grab my built-up courage, walking with a nervous elegance. I could hear the whispers of the nobles around us and I push out their voices from my mind. I keep my head held up high and shoulders back as I was taught. The queen smiles at me in a knowing way, as if my nervousness is written all over my face. I can't help smiling back in excitement though, I am about to get her blessings. Holy shit, no one can trump this moment!

I arrive at her chair and Ciel stands behind me slightly. She acknowledges him with a tilt of her head. "Lady Rina Phantomhive, I am filled with joy you are partaking in this coming-out ball." the queen boasts with a kind smile. "Your brother is overworked, and I can see he cares about you enough to follow you here. You are quite blessed. I have heard of your achievements from your aunt and I must say I am quite amazed by your skills and maturity."

I could not contain the bright smile on my face at the thought of my aunt dramatizing my achievements. Oh, to hell with it, maybe she is right. I should stop hiding the fact I'm pretty damn cool for a woman in this era. I lift my skirts slightly and kneel onto the ground before her. She offers her hand and I place it in mine gently. "I receive your majesty's blessings and encouragement with great confidence in succeeding as a role model of a societal woman and as an extension of a supporting _family _member." I reply smoothly and glance up at her seriously near the ending. She seems to understand the meaning of my words. Basically, if anything happens to my brother, I am willing to become a replacement.

She gestures her head up with a smile still placed on her wrinkly lips. I rise slowly and let go of her gloved hand. "Thank you, lady Rina. Please go and enjoy the rest of your night here." she dismisses. I stare the floor as I back away from her, not turning my back as it is improper. The minute I leave her sight, I push through the crowd once more and the two boys trail after me. I take deep breaths as all the stress leaves my body.

"That was intense," I blow a stray piece of my hair out of my eyes, "...talk about thrilling." I say.

Ciel comes up to my side, "It's not that big of a deal."

I frown slightly, "Well, to you maybe not. You see her a lot."

He shrugs, not really caring. He begins to walk away from me, and Sebastian comes up to my side. I simply glance at him and we follow my brother. "What do you guys plan on doing for the rest of the night?" I ask him curiously.

"I do not know. Whatever the young master plans I suppose."

I hum in response as I did not have much to say to his reply. Ciel ends up leading us to the extravagant ballroom. It is so bright inside; I feel myself wince. I could hear many conversations going on and music playing loudly. Talk about sensory overload; I could feel a headache brewing. I spot many handsome men and beautiful women in my peripherals as we slowly make our way in. I hurry over to my brother and nudge his shoulder. Many women glance at Sebastian with lustful gazes and I feel something ugly brew inside me. I let jealousy go though, knowing Sebastian does not truly care. "Should we find somewhere to sit?" I ask Ciel.

He sends me a confused look and cups his hand around his ear, "What?" he asks in a louder voice. I cup my hands around my mouth next, "I said, do you want to find somewhere to sit?" I repeat.

He nods and takes my wrist into his hand. We snake around crowds and throngs of people until we come to an empty table. I huff as the walk was a bit of a workout. The corset didn't make anything simple for me. My feet were killing me, but I didn't have any time to sit down; an older gentleman already came up to me within a blink of an eye. His almond eyes twinkle in the light and his hair is dark as oak. His jawline is sharp enough to cut my finger, but he did have a particular pair of ears. "My lady, would you care for a dance?" he asks and offers his hand out to me.

I glance behind me to find Ciel staring at the man with a suspicious glare. However, after a moment, he closes his eye and nods. I look back at the eagerly awaiting man, "I would be delighted." I accept with the most high-class British accent I can muster. While being taught by my tutors for this ball, many told me to hide my American accent. It feels weird to have this accent placed on my tongue. I set my hand into his own and he grasps it lightly. He practically glides me toward the dancing crowd. We wait a moment for one couple to leave and he turns to look at me.

He places his hands in the appropriate places and begins to lead the waltz. I cling on, feeling very awkward as I do not know this man. The fabric of his jacket is stiff against my fingers; it must be a new suit. He continuously gazes down at me as I avoid his eyes. I know what my dance instructors said: _"It's important to keep eye contact."_ I can hear echo in the back of my mind. However, it's different and extremely uncomfortable to a social degree. "My lady?" I hear the man question as he spins us around in circles. I follow along naturally, the dance becoming second nature.

I clear my throat and force a smile onto my lips, "Yes?" I ask and look at him shyly. He smiles at me; I cannot deny its charm. "Might I say, I am quite astonished by your beauty. It led me straight over to you without question." he admits with a tilt of his head.

I gawk him, surprised and caught off guard. I quickly fix my expression, finding it to be improper of a woman to look as so or as the books say. Usually, I could give two shits about what the books say. But I am the face of my family right now, I must not shame it. I calm the blush from rising to my cheeks, "W-Why thank you, good sir. You are not so bad yourself." I laugh lightly, feeling flattered.

His smile brightens and I forget there are nice people in this world. The kind of men Ciel is acquainted with, are not the nicest nor friendliest. Sebastian is nowhere near the level of this man I think with a deadpan. What exactly is my taste in men? Sebastian is a fucking Rubix cube, I never know his true side! Is it the mystery that attracts me to him? The world may never know. "—you are very lovely. Uh, what is your name? It seems your features have compelled me to the point of never asking. Forgive me." the man smirks a little.

I feel my cheeks heat up at his flirts and jabs. Dear lord, he is very smooth. This is a playboy, isn't it? At least his intentions are genuine for the most part. I smile prettily at him, as he reminds me of Sebastian just a tiny bit. "My name is Rina Phantomhive." I state. I watch his eyebrows raise slightly, but his smile does not move. "Phantom-hive, eh? What a peculiar household name. It does sound familiar though." he ponders.

"Ah, my family is...special I suppose you could say."

He nods, "I see, one of those types. Well, I am delighted to make your acquaintance, lady Rina."

"May I inquire your name, sir?" I ask curiously. His good looks make me wonder about his place here. He seems older...he should be married already. His hand tightens against my waist a little and brings us a little closer. I pretend not to notice, but his touch is making a little uncomfortable. Perhaps, he is after my body after all. He keeps commenting on my looks as well. "I am Maxwell Preston; my family in charge of some buildings in London."

I nod slowly, pretending to care. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Preston."

He chuckles and brings us to stop, guiding me away from the dance floor. "Please call me, Max, lady Rina. I would love to hear my name fall from your lips." he comments. I sigh inwardly, this man boring me already. No wonder this guy is not married yet. He's pretty dull; compliments don't mean everything to a woman. My neck throbs out of nowhere and I wince at the small pain. He notices and becomes concerned immediately. "Lady Rina? What is the matter?" Max asks and touches my shoulder.

The pain grows when he places a hand against my hip next. I squirm in his grasp, not finding any comfort in his presence suddenly. "I'm...fine. Can you fetch me something to drink, please?" I ask after a minute. He leads me to a seat first and helps me sit down, "Yes, I shall. Please wait here."

He leaves in a rush and I watch him go happily. The pain leaves my neck and I reach back to rub it. However, I remember the makeup and stop halfway. I stand quickly, ready to leave this man hanging. I literally speed walk away in hopes he never finds me again tonight. There are dozens of ladies here tonight. I am sure he can find someone else to lure in with his dashing jawline. I try to find my brother and Sebastian but have a hard time. The crowds are thick and always moving with different arrays of colors. The heat from all the people is making me a little lightheaded as well.

I am stopped in my tracks by another man while on the search. I force myself to dance with him. He is also very handsome and dare I say I am kind of attracted. His movements are very jerky, but I find it cute. I would say he is my age, maybe a couple of years older. He is very pleasant to be around so far. "So, Mr. Douglas, what is it your brother specializes in?" I ask curiously as he makes a remark about his sibling. I quite like this man; he is interesting to know about.

"His knowledge in poison, it is most admirable, many of our family members fear of making him angry for that reason." he laughs at the end. I snicker at his lame joke, finding it adds to his quirky traits. "How interesting, your brother seems to be a peculiar fellow. How did his fascination with poison begin?" I ask with a hum.

He spins us around and I accidently trip over my own feet. I faceplant into his chest when I finish my turn; he catches me in time and holds my body still. I stay frozen in his embrace, not believing I just fucked up. I peer up slowly, fighting my already blooming blush of embarrassment. He smiles cutely at me and I glance away quickly. "Are you alright, lady Rina?" he asks with a semi-concerned tone.

I clear my throat, "I am...fine, thank you." I mutter while staring into the distance with a pout. Am I trying to make a fool of myself? But then again, I should not complain about falling into a handsome man's arms. This is a predicament where I curse and praise myself. I separate myself from him when I feel the pain in my neck burst once again tonight. I hiss silently and take a step back.

His hands come toward me, "Are you sure?"

My hand flies up to my neck and I begin to massage it. But the pain doesn't disappear nor does this dark feeling encompassing the back of my mind. "I think I hurt my neck somehow." I mention, knowing the small trip did nothing to cause it though. He frowns and wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Do you need help finding a chair?"

"If you don't mind," I say, and he searches for a table nearby. He starts to move us toward one he finds in the distance. I follow along, the throbbing in my neck staying at a constant rate of pain. It's annoying and this isn't the first time I've felt it. But I don't think it's ever been this extreme.

"Rina." I hear someone call out. I peer up and find my brother standing up from his chair. Douglas ended up bringing me to my original table. "What is wrong?" he asks, appearing concerned as he takes note of my slumped figure. He stares at the man by my side briefly, his eye narrowing in distaste I could tell.

"I don't know, my neck hurts badly though." I whine. Ciel helps me sit down and so does Douglas. It's not that I cannot do it myself, but they seem so insistent to help. "Sebastian went to fetch some water for you." Ciel tells me and sits down in front of me.

"Does she normally have neck pain?" Douglas asks my brother, appearing worried. Ciel shakes his head, "No, this is the first time I have heard of it."

"I don't know the cause either. Tonight, it is being extremely bothersome." I explain. "But the pain is slowly subsiding as we speak. Hopefully, I will be okay for the rest of the night." I smile slightly.

Douglas smiles back, seeming happy to know I am feeling better. Sebastian quickly approaches with a tray of drinks for all of us. My tense shoulders relax the moment my eyes lie on his figure. I did not realize I was tense in the first place. However, his angry and irritated gaze makes me anxious immediately. Great, he's mad because he had to fetch drinks. He sets down the beverages before Ciel and I. I notice a third glass missing and I look up at the tall demon. "Did you forget the third glass?" I ask him curiously.

He gives me a fake closed-eyed smile which makes shivers run up my back. He is most definitely not happy right now. "Forgive me, I must have forgotten. Excuse my lack of poor manners." Sebastian says with a hand over his chest as if he is most troubled by his mistake.

Douglas smiles kindly and smacks Sebastian's shoulder in a manly way, "Don't worry about it, I shall grab one for myself. I shall be back."

I watch Douglas walk away calmly and feel a bit saddened. I really do enjoy his company. He is a good guy; one I wouldn't mind being friends with. If Sebastian doesn't work out, I might consider him as a potential candidate. No matter how much my heart aches at the thought of not being with the demon next to me. "Enjoying yourself, Rina?" Ciel asks out of nowhere, also watching Douglas disappear into the crowd.

I startle in my seat and grab my water. I play with the rim of the glass chalice, feeling a bit shy suddenly. "I mean, it's not completely horrid." I admit with a shrug.

"Who is the fellow who brought you here?"

"Ah, that is Douglas Benedict, he is pretty interesting for a person so far." I inform and take a sip of my water. I feel a darkness loom next to me, but it is quite shallow. I know it is Sebastian being pissy. What's his problem, seriously? Like sorry, Ciel made you get water for me, I guess.

"You like him?" Ciel persists with a small frown. I feel my eyes widen at the notion, not sure how to answer at first. "Err," I start off, trying to think of an answer. Sebastian's mood increases and I wonder how pissed off he can get over whatever it is bothering him so much. "I guess, he's not terrible..." I think out loud.

"_My lady,_" I hear Sebastian's crisp cold-like voice call out. It feels like freezing water is poured down my back at such a tone. "it might be best you do not trust these men so easily." he reminds. I scowl at him, "Why do you care? It's just some guy!"

I notice how his hands clench at his sides, "I...do not. I am only warning you to be cautious around people you do not know."

I cross my arms with a glare, "Are you insinuating I am too trusting toward strangers?" He gives me the silent treatment, confirming his answer of 'yes'. I scoff at him and stand up, I begin to walk backward. "I'm gonna go dance with that nice guy. ~" I sing-song and stick my tongue at Sebastian last second before skipping off toward the buffet table across the ballroom. All Sebastian is going to do is lower my mood for the night. He really sucks the happiness out of you if he tries hard enough. Maybe it's a demon quirk?

Not thinking much about it, I spot Douglas turning around with a glass of water. He sees me with wide eyes and rushes on over to where I stand. I smile at him, and his lip lifts slightly in return. "Lady Rina, you should be resting—" he insists. I put a finger to his thin lips with a smirk. "I am perfectly fine now." I assure him. Before he could protest, I take the glass out of his hands. "We should drink something better."

He watches as I strut over to the buffet table and place the glass of water back. In exchange, I grab two glasses of champagne. I shove one into his hand, and he looks down at it; he appears a bit humored by my choice in the beverage. I look at him innocently and he cracks another smile. "Do you like to drink, lady Rina?" he asks with a teasing lilt.

I float away from him while tapping my fingernail against the glass, "I do believe it adds some spark into the night, am I wrong?" I ask. He follows along, and takes a sip of the champagne, "I prefer something heavier most of the time." he comments with a cough.

I stare at him until laughter bubbles in my throat. I take a sip of my drink, humming at the taste. He leads me over to the balcony outside, only a few people stand nearby. I rush over to the railing and inhale the chilly night air. I set the glass down and peer up at the half-moon above our heads. He comes to my side and places a jacket over my shoulders. I blush at the action but wrap it tighter as I am a little cold now. He leans with his hip resting against the railing, also looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression.

The burning sensation on my neck appears once more, but I ignore it the best I can. It is beginning to piss me off how inconvenient it is becoming. I could smell Douglas's scent wafting from the jacket; I find myself not really liking it. Sebastian smells better in my opinion. That's a weird thought...I think and shake my head. "My lady, are you enjoying this night?" Douglas asks out of nowhere.

I tilt my head to the side, "It is not so bad, I suppose. How about you?"

He clasps his hands together behind his back, straightening himself out. "It would be a dull night without your presence, I must admit."

I smile, knowing he is simply flirting. It's not often I get that kind of treatment. If it is, it's from Sebastian, too bad it's not real though. I frown slightly at the thought of that, I reach for my glass and take another sip. I need to keep reminding myself that getting rid of my feelings for him is the goal. I should not lead this man next to me. "Mr. Douglas—" I start off but get interrupted by him. "Lady Rina—" he says at the same time.

We stare at each other for a second until we both laugh. "You go first," I gesture to him. He nods and combs his fingers through his locks of hair. I notice he is becoming nervous, and I have a feeling where this is going. He clears his throat and grabs my hand from my side abruptly. I let him do so, not sure if it would be polite to wrench my hand away. "I know our time has been short, but I find myself falling into your lovely gaze and voice. Everything about you so far...I love it. Would you consider an engagement?" he confesses with a hard gaze.

I glance around briefly and find everyone went back inside the ballroom. I gulp nervously, as an uncomfortable feeling hugs my heart. Something does not feel right. I hesitate to give him an answer because I do enjoy his company. But I know my heart belongs to another now. If only this man came along when I didn't know Sebastian. I would have surely gone out with him. I slip my hand out of his own which hardly takes any effort. He watches with sad eyes, begging me to not pull away. I grab my drink on the railing and dump the rest of it into my mouth. I also grab his drink on the railing and consume it quickly.

I take a deep breath and wipe my mouth with my thumb. "...I would say yes, but something is holding me back. I cannot give you a relationship at this point in time." I mutter with a downcast look. My heart throbs widely in my chest and the pain in my neck flares wildly. I feel tears spring into my eyes, but I ignore their presence.

"Can I inquire why, lady Rina?"

I hesitate to answer that as well as his concerned voice echoes in my mind. I turn my back towards him, not wanting him to see my conflicted face. I hug my arms closer to me, not sure if I wish to tell him the truth. I've never said it out loud. Only in my thoughts and journals. I can feel the alcohol work its way through me slowly. I swear I could feel Sebastian's anger from a mile away, but I opt to ignore that too. I did not notice I was shaking until he put a hand on my shoulder.

I freeze under his hand and recoil immediately after. "Don't do that!" I shout. He looks taken aback and lowers his arm. "What is the matter?!" he asks, voice filled with slight irritation. "Is my touch so revolting?"

I shake my head at him, feeling as if I'm going to go crazy. What the hell is wrong with me now?! "No! No...it's not that." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear me. I try to calm myself down, not sure why my body is reacting oddly. "I don't think I am feeling good, sorry." I say and place the palm of my hand against my forehead.

He frowns at me and takes a step closer to me. I take a step back as my mind screams 'no'. He sighs, almost in disappointment. "If I have offended you in some way, I meant no harm. Please forgive me."

"Just...don't come near me right now. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be with you." I admit in a rush. I want him away from me as soon as possible.

"Why not? I believe I treated you fairly well, did I do something wrong?" he persists and starts to close in on me. I shake my head and feel my bottom pressed against the railing. I am in a lot of pain right now. Like my body is telling me something I don't know. Why does the air feel so heavy? Why can't he take a hint?

"No," I whimper softly. My vision is a little hazy right now. This is like a sensory overload. "I need you to leave!"

I watch as an offended look crosses his face as he rests his hands on the railing behind me; I'm trapped against him. A small frown appears on his lips. "Is it my looks? Am I not good enough for you? What is it?"

I stare at his blurry face, scared shitless of what is happening. What is happening exactly? "Just—Listen, will you? This isn't about your self-esteem. Please leave me alone—" I start to remind him, but he cuts me off. "It is that! You don't find me good enough for you, do you? You ungrateful women!" he seethes angrily abruptly.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" I shriek at him with a wince. The pain in my neck hurts so god damn much.

"I know I don't make a lot of money, not as much as your family probably. But I can take care of us and our needs!" he shouts.

I push him away from him, his voice is grating and irritating me to a high degree. I don't feel right, and I'm scared of what will happen if he doesn't leave soon. Why can't he just _leave? _Why do men never listen when they need to? "For the last time, please go, I'm so sorry—"

He stands still, appearing to be in denial that I pushed him away. The beats in my heart is how long it takes for him to come up to me again; and before I could call for help, he slams his mouth against mine and I choke on my words. I freeze at the movement of his lips, feeling utter repulsion resound within me. I try to pull away, but he grabs my wrists, bruising them with a harsh grip. I squirm in his arms until I find myself having enough of his habits. I stop struggling to fool him and wait for his grip to relax on my wrist before I reach into the pockets that are sewn into my dress. I grab a dagger with a tight fist and wrench my lips from his.

His glare is the last thing I see before I plunge the blade deep into his abdomen. He gasps and I feel the blood splatter onto my hands a little. I find not an inch of care in me as I take the dagger back out. He falls onto his knees, breathing harshly. "You bitch!" he cries angrily. I smirk above him, my mind is cloudy with some blood lust and a lot of disgust. I feel so lightheaded, the pain in me still prominent as if it were waiting for something to soothe it.

"Maybe I should cut your hands off, therefore, you can't harass women no longer. I gave you multiple warnings to stay away from me, but you still find the nerve to force yourself upon me. So sorry your ears don't work, maybe you should have told me you were deaf in the first place." I bend over with drag the bloody knife across his quaking jawline, finding no remorse in my actions. "Don't ever fuck with me, Douglas, you're not dealing with some sheep of society."

"He did what?" I hear a new voice interrupt me. My gaze flickers toward the voice and finds Sebastian standing there appearing very pissed off. I smile at Sebastian, happy to see him. He stares at me mostly in question, but his eyes roam my figure briefly. I toss the dagger over my shoulder and dash over to him.

"She...is in-sane!" Douglas shouts at Sebastian with a desperate look. Sebastian doesn't spare him a glance and I pull the demon into a hug. He stiffens in my arms, but I don't detach myself from him. All that pain disappears the moment I am next to his side. I rub my face into his chest with a hum. He feels right, I am safe now. I feel Sebastian's hands rest at my hips lightly, pulling me away from him a little, "My lady, what is going on?" he asks. "Did I hear you right earlier?"

I peer up at him, at his still handsome face. I missed it during the time separated from him. Which wasn't long, I sound so needy. "You did," I state with a scowl. "He forced a kiss on me."

Sebastian's eyes widen but they quickly turn livid...I think (?). He pushes me away and puts me behind him. Douglas looks at us, scared as a bunch of black tendrils begin to dance in the air around Sebastian. "To think this little human can touch a lady as so is revolting," he says with a deadly smirk. I watch from behind, as Douglas starts to whimper in fear. I couldn't help but be more entertained as Sebastian stalks him like a predator.

Douglas disappears with a snap of Sebastian's fingers. All the blood is gone and so is Douglas's body. I rush up to Sebastian's back and take a closer look. Nothing is left of where the man once laid. I grab his jacket, "Is he gone?" I ask in a whisper. Sebastian simply nods, returning to his normal self. "I believe the young master and I told you to be careful, my lady."

I frown and let go of him as he turns around to look at me. "I thought he wasn't so bad...it seems my judgment of character isn't so sharp as I thought. I wonder if he somehow drugged my drink as well, I didn't feel so good until you arrived." I murmur in thought. He sighs deeply through his nose, "Seriously, what to do with you. I think stabbing him was a little far-fetched might I add."

I smile innocently and give him a half shrug. I was a bit scary back there...oh well. "How did you know I was in trouble?" I ask curiously afterward. He looks away from me, his expression is stony. He doesn't answer and I scowl at him. I reach up and grab his cheeks, I begin to pull and stretch them. He glares at my childish antics and pulls my hands off him quickly. "The young master requested I keep an eye on you while at the party." he informs.

"Oh? So, you were watching me the whole time?" I question and scowl at him afterward. "Why didn't you stop him sooner?!" I cry out. He could've protected my first kiss; I think with a short pout.

"I wasn't watching you per se...I kept my ear open for your voice is all."

"You could hear me despite all these voices?" I ask in wonder. That's pretty impressive dare I say. He nods, not thinking much about it. "That is correct, your American accent is very easy to pick up on."

I blush at the fact I forgot to use my fake British one during half my time with Douglas. "Oh...right," I mutter. "Man, I can't believe that just happened," I complain after a moment.

"I am sorry for not arriving sooner, my lady. Next time, please request my presence in case of an emergency. The young master has ordered I am to keep a close eye on you in case of something bad happening in the future."

"Yeah, yeah, I know this pretty much. Thank you for coming eventually, Sebastian." I smile at him. "If only you came sooner," I sigh and touch my bruising lips gently. Douglas was very aggressive; I am beginning to wonder if I attract bad men. "he really is a jerk for forcing his lips on mine."

I jump slightly when Sebastian's fingers take mine off my lips. He is frowning as he examines my face. "Do they hurt?" he asks after a second.

I blink, not expecting such a question from him. I clear my throat, feeling hot all of a sudden. "They sting a little. Do all kisses feel like this?" I ask with a small chuckle, knowing I am just kidding. He does not laugh though, and I suddenly feel awkward. I cough awkwardly, "That was a bad joke, oh well, I was trying to make this bad memory funny." I explain in a ramble.

I shut myself up before I sound more idiotic. I start to pull myself away from Sebastian, however, he grabs my arm firmly and I startle in his grasp. "You said it was your first, correct?" he asks.

I nod meekly, feeling embarrassed. I really didn't need him knowing that. I sound like a child if I think about it. Ah, I want to run away and hide in my blankets. He sighs again but it is silent. He glances at the sky briefly before looking back down at me again. He seems to be debating something, I can tell. If anything, I can feel his conflictions flitter about in the air. "Do not think much of this." he states seriously out of nowhere.

I stand there in thought for a second, unsure what he means by that. "What are you—?" I begin to say but his lips brush against mine suddenly as his hand cradles my chin upward. I freeze once again tonight. His lips are firm but gentle at the same time. As if he is cautious of hurting them. I don't feel much behind the kiss from his end, but I feel as if my heart is about to explode. From what I can gauge, his emotions are...distant. I can't feel them. This does not stop me from feeling content however, and I can't stop my eyes from fluttering close at the feeling of his touch. I am about to kiss back but that's when he pulls back. I open my eyes slowly, feeling sad it is over so quick. I want more.

He gazes down at me with his true eyes and my heart lurches in my chest again. "As I said before, replace what you had before with this. It is not so bad, consider yourself lucky." he finishes with a cold voice. I simply stare at him, stuck in a trance. No way will I ever forget that. "Why would you do...that?" I ask breathily.

A frown appears on his lips and I can't stop myself from staring at them. "I assumed it would comfort you more. I do not wish to take care of more frequent nightmares in the middle of the night. You, humans, do not handle traumatic events well."

I feel a sad smile appear across my lips, "Of course, appreciate the thought." I say and fist my dress with sorrow and internal pain.

He nods, "You are welcome, I believe it would be best to retire for the night. I shall fetch the young master, please do meet us soon."

With his final sentence, I watch his black back walks back into the ballroom. The light surrounds him in an unnatural way as if he is consuming it. I feel my knees wobble and I fall onto my knees. I don't cry, I just feel numb inside. But I could not stop the small amount of happiness bubble inside me. I reach to touch my still tingling lips again. He did it because he cared, right? Why else would I feel his anger throughout the night? I am sure his reason is not a lie, but it is not the only reason he had for doing it. I know that much, or so I hope to think that way.

Maybe, he might feel something, deep down. That thought invades my whole mind and I glance at the sky above me once again tonight. I find the Northern star and wonder if I might be fortunate or doomed. I still have my doubts about his sincerity, but something is telling me that he does care. Even if he doesn't know it or denies any form of attachment to me. I fist my dress once again and make myself stand, with a bold smile and my head held up high. I will forget the event before and replace it with what Sebastian gave me. This night might have not been so bad after all. For all I know, some things in the distant future may come to light. I hum and walk with a bounce into the ballroom.

I suppose I'll have to keep dreaming and confess my true feelings in my awaiting bed. When the darkness eases me into a deep sleep, and nothing holds me back.


	47. A Lift in the Night

**Hello readersss,**

**BEGINNING OF MURDER ARC STARTS NOW, WOOHOO! LOL**

**I hope this chapter is satisfying enough for y'all, lot more of Rina's action than anything honestly. I'm not sure if I portrayed PTSD right in this chapter, so I am sorry if I got it wrong, I did my best to describe this moment. **

**ANYWHO, so I may have started a new Discord server if anyone is interested (I know some of you were). Not sure if I'll be active 24/7 but I'll try my best. I think I have most of the basics set up on there right now. But if someone wants to help me and be a member of staff I'd appreciate that. It'll be a server mainly focused around Black Butler and Anime, but also a hangout spot. Not to mention, you can ask me questions there if you like. _Here is the link: _****_ /NSf9YkS (let me know if this does not work, thanks)_**

**Someone had a question in the reviews, Im'a just answer that here:**

**Question from MzAkumaGore: **_Also quick question, You said Sebastian is somewhat not aware of their relationship, I wonder what does that mean? Does he feel like when Rina is somewhat compromised, does he get like "jealous" her attention is not on him or what?_

A: What Rina feels right now is more one-sided than anything. But he does feel this attachment for her and slowly his feelings become very mixed about her. I shouldn't have said unaware, I should have said something more like he is trying his best to ignore it. He does a fairly good job of doing this too for the most part. You could even call it denial. He does get jealous but can't identify he is jealous because he refuses to think that he is. Again, sounds like denial, yes? XD Plus, he isn't used to what he is gradually starting to feel for Rina. I don't plan for attachments to be a norm in demon society. I hope that answers your question somewhat. 

**0o0o0o0o**

Being back at the manor is very refreshing in a way. Despite its attendants, it is still home for me. The circus and the debutante ball weigh heavily on my mind from time to time. At least, most of it had a positive and negative side to it. Well, now that I think about it, the circus was all negative. I sweatdrop at the thought of all the things that happened during that mission. Best to leave it alone before I dwell on it for too long. The last thing I need is to put myself into a depressive hole. Agreeing with that thought, I resume the book I am reading in my hands.

I'm really happy that Jane Austen exists. Call me an oldie all you want; old books capture my attention the most. Perhaps, that is why I enjoy novels and books from this time period. I often find myself comparing the two different eras. It's probably not healthy, but it is a habit I do unconsciously; not only to literature but what I see too. I feel a frown stretch on my lips and sigh softly. I am caught with what to do if I ever get the opportunity to go back. It would probably be best to. I mean, it's not like Ciel will live long anyways...

I slam my book shut at the thought, not wanting to think about that topic either. Seriously, I am surrounded by death and danger. How do I handle it? I must be an amazing person, I realize. I wonder if Sebastian finds me entertaining because of that. I glance outside the window, no longer interested in the book. The clouds turn grayer by the minute and I already know a storm is slowly approaching. Once you live in London, every day is practically cloudy. Of course, to fit the atmosphere of this mansion and family, everything is surrounded by gloomy weather half the time.

I notice a carriage making its way toward the mansion in the distance. I briefly forgot that we were having a small party tonight. It's...weird. I questioned Ciel about it plenty of times, but he never really gave me a straight answer.

"Just do as I say and put on an act if you need to." I can hear his voice drill into my mind. Such bullshit, I'm so exhausted from all this action. I mean, it's only been a month since the ball. I still want more time to myself before I must play nice hostess with strangers. I don't even know the people he invited! I feel my eyebrow twitch in frustration. Seriously, this is ridiculous. How hard is it for him to tell me what he has planned? I'm always in the dark, I think with a pout.

I watch as the carriage pulls up and some people exit it. A woman and man walk up to the stairs and disappear from my sight. I spot another carriage coming in and I stand up from the couch. I am already dressed for this dinner party; I am not ready to go down there though. I sigh loudly and grumble my way to the door. This is such a drag. Maybe I should fake sickness, I ponder as I walk out into the hallway. But an image of Sebastian stuffing cough syrup down my throat with a sadistic look doesn't seem so appealing either. There seems to be no way out of this one.

I scratch the back of my neck, feeling a small bundle of nerves builds up in my stomach. I shouldn't be nervous but I am. I don't know what the party is for nor what my brother is up to. It's all a big mystery. I slowly make my way to the front foyer, dragging my feet as I go. I don't care if I'm late, I feel too moody. Maybe my period is coming, I think with a scowl directed at the ground. By the time I make it to the front foyer, I find it the rain came. It pelts the windows as I make my way down the stairs. There is no one around, but I can hear a bunch of voices coming from the dining hall.

I head towards the doors and push one open slowly. I peek inside and find there are not as many guests as I previously thought. There are only 10-12 people inside altogether I believe. I slide inside, trying to not cause any attention. I tiptoe around until I hear someone call my name, "Rina." Ciel calls out flatly.

I wince and twirl around with a smile, "Hello, dear brother of mine." I greet. He raises an eyebrow at me and glides closer to me. "You are late."

I scratch the top of my head with a chuckle, "I, er, fell asleep." I lie. He shakes his head, "_Right._ Sure, you did."

I purse my lips and look away, "Mmm, now, you wanna tell me the purpose for this party or not?" I ask abruptly. If I don't need to be here, I will gladly retire to my room for the night. He taps his walking cane against the tile with a serious gaze, "Not particularly. You'll find out sooner or later, just follow along and don't spill any unnecessary information, got it?"

"Whatever you say." I say sarcastically and cross my arms. He rolls his eyes and begins to walk away, "Why don't you try to mingle, hn?"

I don't reply as he walks over to someone and begins a conversation. I uncross my arms and walk around the dining hall. I notice Lau and saunter up to him. "Hey, Lau." I greet with a small wave.

He smiles at me and bows his head, "Hello, little lady. How are you this evening?" he asks.

"Frustrated and irritated. Two emotions that will never disappear." I answer as I survey more of the dining hall. I spot a nervous younger looking guy near the corner. He sits in a chair and is simply scanning everyone as well. I tilt my head curiously, wondering what his purpose is here. He seems...innocent. I point at the man, "Hold on, I'm gonna go talk to that guy over there." I say and drift off toward him.

He does not notice me until I am literally right next to him. I clear my throat loudly and his head whips up to peer at mine. He jumps in his seat and I take a step back in alarm. Is he okay? I ponder and he begins to stutter words I can't make out. I snicker after a minute and his face blooms red. I put a hand on his shoulder and give it comforting pat, "Relax, I don't bite." I tell him with a smile.

He calms down a little and I sit down next to him. "H-Hello." he greets shyly. I reach my hand out, waiting for him to take it. "Hi, my name's Rina."

He stares oddly at my hand before he takes it and shakes it. "My name's Arthur." he says with an awkward grin. I nod at my head him, "Every time I hear that name, I remember the tale of Sword in the Stone." I mention.

"Do you like to read, Ms. Rina?" he asks curiously.

"Eh, how did you know?"

He laughs lightly and I blink at him, confounded. "Writer's intuition?" he offers. I stare at him in awe and grab one of his hands, "Oh my God, you're a writer?!" I ask with a squeal. He leans back, looking a bit uncomfortable or embarrassed, I can't tell. "Uh, I do write." he confirms.

I scoot closer to him, feeling like I just won the lottery. "What do you write?!" I shout him, excited to know more about this man. I've never met a writer! I want to learn to write well, maybe he can help me. "I-Uh, recently just published a novel in a Christmas annual—"

"Woo-hoo!" I cry with the biggest grin I haven't felt in the longest of times. "That's so amazing! Congrats!" I cheer. He blushes a little and coughs, "I-It's not that big of a deal..."

"Oh, it so is. I applaud you for your hard work!"

"T...Thank you." he smiles.

I nod happily as I feel a dark cloud slowly approach us. I glance over to find Sebastian walking toward us with a tray with two glasses of champagne I presume. He practically puts an arm wall between me and Arthur abruptly with a fake smile. "Would you two like a glass?" he asks us.

Arthur takes one and I grab the other, "Thanks." we both say. I take a sip of mine when he walks away, I watch his back as he goes. He does appear to be a bit unhappy but whatever, not my problem. "The servants are top class too, huh." Arthur comments.

I feel my eyebrow rise at his thought, "Something like that."

I find Ciel coming over here too now. I sweatdrop at both of their presences. These two...must they bug me when I'm finally talking to someone. "Is it okay if I sit next to you?" Ciel asks but Arthur isn't paying attention.

"Of course, pleas—" Arthur begins and glances over at my brother after a pause. "Earl!?" he shouts in shock and stands up. I snicker silently to myself at his reaction. This man is quite jumpy, it's cute. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Ciel asks Arthur.

"Y-Yes!" Arthur stutters with a blush. "Please sit-down, Mr. Wordsmith." Ciel suggests with a soft look, his smile pleasant. I narrow my eyes at the look, he wants something from this writer guy. He even gave him such a name, Ciel must think highly of him. Arthur blushes more, becoming more flustered. "I'm really not at the level worthy of being called 'Wordsmith' yet..."

"I want to call you this, so isn't it okay?" Ciel asks.

"Please just call me Arthur."

"Do you dislike it? 'Wordsmith' that is." Ciel smirks slightly. "Ah...no. That is..." Arthur mumbles bashfully while scratching the back of his head.

I laugh at him and smack his back, "One day you will be worthy of the title I'm sure of it." I encourage with a grin. "I mean, if you captured my brother's attention, it means your worth something or can be."

"Y-Your brother?!" Arthur gasps and whips his head back and forth between us. I snicker at his reaction; this man is funny to mess with. "She has a point. I invited you here because I read your work the other day." Ciel states and holds his chin thought.

"I'm curious about his work now." I hum. Arthur makes a shocked noise and my brother glances at him. "It was a novel that appeared in Beeton's Christmas annual." Ciel mentions.

"What?! You read such a minor magazine?!" Arthur shouts. I am a bit surprised too, but that's because I did not know he read from those kinds of things. All I ever see him read is the damn newspaper.

"As an entrepreneur who likes to keep track of the latest fashionables, I see many things..." Ciel trails off when noticing an amazed look appear on Arthur's face. "What's wrong?" he asks in confusion.

"So, a magazine like that is even read by people with a high social status including the Earl." Arthur thinks out loud. I find his statement amusing and so did my brother. "It has nothing to do with my social status, right? Besides my business partners are common people. I also read Punch." Ciel informs casually. "The main character in your work is full of wit and very charming. A new kind of character that's never been seen before."

"R-Really?!" Arthur sputters with a blush. He calms down after a minute with a soft smile directed to the floor. I take a sip of my champagne in thought. It's rare to see Ciel compliment anyone on anything. I am really curious about this guy now. "But it seems it really wasn't popular. I have no intention of writing again." Arthur sighs.

I gawk at him in disbelief, "You can't give up so quick!" I cry. "You must try even harder!"

Arthur gives me a weak smile and it almost breaks my heart. "You'd think that the people of an advanced country would acknowledge this freshness of writing." Ciel says with a distant look.

"On the contrary, it's just a pretentious bit of writing done outside my own specialty. I'm swept aside by specialists in the field of writing, saying that my content is too light or that the way I use their tools is wrong." Arthur counters.

"It's fine if they're the ones saying it. Your target audience was the common people, right? So long as the common people enjoy it, it's fine." Ciel advises.

"I really want to write a historical novel, but I've been turned down by countless companies saying that it wouldn't sell."

"Isn't it best to do those kinds of things after you make a name for yourself?" Ciel asks rhetorically. "If you've got authority, you're praised into the high heavens even though your writing may be rubbish, which is often the case. Increasing your returns basically involves having lots of money, reputation, and contacts." Ciel elaborates.

"Also, if you plan on doing history, why not mix up the genres a bit? A story can become more appealing with more than one focus!" I offer with a smile. "Not to mention, older people often don't like change, even if the piece being presented is something totally new and brilliant."

"Right, exactly!" someone shouts near us. A man walks closer and his face is red with alcohol. A glass of champagne sits in his hand. Oh boy, must be nice to drink. On that thought, I take a sip of mine happily. "I really can't stand for it." the man says, joining in on the conversation. "Even in our line of business the stubborn old people causing problems take over! I really can't allow it!" he shouts again and leans closer to us with a single finger in the air. We all lean back unconsciously, and I sweatdrop at the man's line, "Even an amateur can read a script out loud! Don't you think so too?"

I can smell the man's alcohol breath from this range. "C-Certainly..." we all say at once.

Ciel and Arthur continue to talk to the man. I end up blocking out their conversation in boredom. I know it's rude, but I don't care about fashion so much. I scan the room and find Sebastian working at the buffet table. He appears a bit bored too. This party is boring, Victoria era parties a pretty much that though. Alcohol is the only fun part. No cool music to dance to, unfortunately. Sebastian meets my gaze and I toss him a small lazy wave. His lips quirk up a little and I find mine doing the same.

"I told you to stop!" a woman cries loudly, and all of our attention is shifted to her. She is being manhandled basically by some bigger guy who seems to be very drunk. She forces her arm out of his grip and hugs her chest. "To have you all over me with your disgusting hands...I can't take it anymore!" she shouts at him.

"Whaa...at?" the drunk man asks. His face is very red I analyze. "You're at fault for wearing those clothes!" he argues. I stare at him in disgust now, how dare he say that. A woman can wear what she wants just like a man can. "You really want to be touched, don't you? Don't pretend to be sweet and innocent now."

I gag at what he says and start to stand when I watch her slap the drunk man abruptly. "Insolent jerk! Have some shame!" she shouts back him. I whistle, impressed by this woman. She is pretty cool. The man is so drunk he ends up falling and I start to laugh silent. I wheeze at the look on his face. "Why you..." he grumbles. "Like I'll let you say that to me!"

I did not expect him to toss his mug of beer (?) at her though. When I find Ciel abruptly in between the man and the woman, he is showered in the substance. A small gasp flies past my lips as I did not expect that. How on Earth did he get over there so fast?! I look at the distance between where he was next to me and where is now. Damn, he is a lot faster than I thought. "Earl!" many of the guests shout in shock. I stare at him in disbelief, I mean, when does Ciel ever do such a kind act? Oh yeah, never. This makes me think about what the importance of this mission is. He really is putting all his effort to be a gentleman.

"This is a dining hall. In any case, that will be enough from you two today." Ciel frowns. He is literally soaking wet; I'm surprised he is keeping a straight face.

"You old pervert!" the man we were talking to earlier roars and strides toward the drunk man. "Don't touch my woman so—" he pauses briefly to grab a wine bottle out of a bucket. "...easily!" he shouts angrily and hurls the bottle at the drunk man. What looks like a black blur to most, rushes toward the bottle which flies in the air. It's almost like slow motion. I watch as Sebastian grabs the bottle in a high backflip and flies over to a glass tower. Literally a tower made of wine glasses and he lands perfectly on top of the ladder. The bottle cap pops off and he pours it at the tippy top of the tower.

Sparkles decorate the air and a wonderful smell permits the air, the scent of alcohol, and an indescribable sweetness. I watch in awe of the whole action he just did. Sebastian's pretty amazing, I need to remember that more often. "It's a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in South-Eastern Moldova. Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy it." Sebastian expresses with a smile.

"Beautiful, it's like a Christmas tree!" I hear someone say in the crowd.

I lean back in my chair, finding there will be much excitement tonight. Everyone asks for a glass and I take a deep breath. I really like the smell of this wine. I want a perfume of it. Ciel walks back toward us, drenched in the smell of beer mostly. I stand up and meet him. I notice a drop of it trailing down his cheek and I reach up to get rid of it. He lets me, all the while staring up into my eyes. What is he trying to tell me? "Really, did you really have to go and do that?" I scold him lightly.

Sebastian comes over with a towel right after I said that. I take it from him and begin to scrub Ciel down. "Are you okay, young master?" Sebastian asks after a second.

"Yeah." he confirms and casts a side look at the guests. "Even so," he says but then begins to talk in French with Sebastian and I stand there cluelessly. I only knew English really. I just concentrate on fluffing Ciel down until I am done. I wrap it around his shoulders and mess with his hair a little until it's smoothed out. I feel like a nanny again, I think with a warm smile.

Apparently, the two boys said something funny because Arthur laughed. I pout at being left out and Ciel notices. He flicks my nose and I swat his hand away. I rub it with a glare directed at him. His smirk is all I got in return. I let Arthur and Ciel continue their conversation; I follow Sebastian back to the buffet to get rid of my empty glass. I search the buffet for something good to eat. I find a slice of chocolate cake on the table. I lick my lips at the thought of having some of _Sebastian's _chocolate cake. His recipe is divine.

As I reach for it, he smacks my hand away and I pull back with a whine. "My lady, you have not yet eaten dinner." he points down.

"B-But—" I protest, and he snatches the dish away from me. I let out a cry at the loss as he shoves a plate of some fancy meat towards me. "No buts." he declares with a smirk.

I give him my best set of puppy dog eyes, still fighting for my favorite dessert. "Pleaseee, Sebastian. You know how much I like your cake." I sniff pathetically. His smirk broadens, enjoying my torture. "Eat something healthy first. Then I may consider giving you a slice."

I drop my façade, knowing he wasn't going to let up. "Fine," I say, and grab the dish aggressively. "but if my cake is gone before I come back, _I'll kill you." _I threaten.

He chuckles deeply, "Better eat fast."

I scowl at him and stuff a large piece of chicken in my mouth. I know it's not ladylike but this time I do not care. He pisses me off too much. However, I will not tell him that this chicken he made is so good it practically melts off my tongue. I moan lowly at the texture and saunter over to the wine tower. Mey-Rin hands me one with a grin and I take it with an appreciative nod. I walk back over to Arthur and find Ciel is gone. I don't really feel like talking to anyone else tonight anyway.

I plop back down next to him and set my glass on the seat next to me. "Oh, that looks good!" Arthur comments. "It is," I admit and take another bite. "you should try some of Sebastian's dishes. I swear, it'll take you to a new world."

He laughs at my statement, "From the way you are praising it, it seems I need to grab some soon before it is gone."

"Deeply encourage you to."

We make small chitchat for most of the time. Mostly about writing and I become increasingly interested in what he describes and his favorite authors currently. I chime in from time to time when he mentions someone I also read. I really like Arthur; he is very smart. I hope we can remain friends after Ciel's mission is over. I am on my second glass of wine already. I can feel it's contents swim in my stomach. I better watch how much I drink.

"I'm very sorry, but I will be excusing myself as well." I hear Ciel announce.

"Ciel!" I call out to him. He glances over at me with a semi-sleepy eye. "Good night!" I tell him.

He smiles with a nod, "Good night, Rina."

I watch Sebastian and Ciel leave with the drunk man who sleeps on Sebastian's back. What is the point of this party? Nothing suspicious has happened yet. The rest of the night is slow, but many are becoming tipsy. I know I am. We were all hanging out in the billiards room.

"Lady Rina, perhaps it would be best if you slowed down—" Arthur says.

"Nope! Don't wanna!" I laugh. "I'm too happy to stop."

I hear him sigh, "It's not like I can stop you."

I frown at that and set my half-full glass down on the table next to me. "Fine, fine. I shall stop. I'm happy where I am right now." I smile.

"Well, that's good then." Arthur says and scratches his cheek.

I watch the guests play pool, some of them getting angry when they lose. My head is swimming quite a bit, I can't think straight. "Say, Arthur," I hum.

"What is it?" he asks, also watching the game.

"What's your last name?" I ask curiously. I wonder if he is going to be famous in the future. He appears taken aback by my question and a small blush dusts his cheeks. He coughs embarrassingly, "It's uh, Conan-Doyle."

"Conan...Doyle?" I ask, repeating his name on my tongue. Why does that sound so familiar?

"That's it. But why did you ask, lady Rina?" Arthur questions, appearing confused. I frown at that too, his last name bothering me now. I smack my head for the reason why. Conan Doyle...Arthur Conan Doyle. "Arthur Conan Doyle." I repeat out loud, trying to get my brain to function.

"My lady?" he asks, looking a little weirded out. I ignore him and stand up from my chair. I pace back in forth, but my balance is kind of bad. The carpet is a bunch of swirls, but I opt to ignore them temporarily. "You're a writer...and your name is Arthur Conan Doyle." I say and knock my head a couple of times. I just can't think of why it sounds so familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue, who he is.

I'm so concentrated on my thoughts; I do not even see Arthur leave his seat. I feel someone grab my elbows abruptly and I jump in my spot. "Lady Rina, I think it would be best to retire for the night." Arthur suggests.

"It's not that, it's not that..." I mumble, not realizing he is directing me toward the door. He opens it and I find a wall of black in front of me. I peer up and find a displeased Sebastian. I smile at him, breaking my concentration immediately. He peers behind me, "What is going on?" Sebastian asks.

"Ah, I thought she needs to retire to her room. She is having a hard time walking." Arthur says behind me. I turn my head around, "No! I'm fine!" I protest.

He sweatdrops and pushes me toward Sebastian, "Please take care of her."

"I will, thank you." Sebastian states with a bow.

"Noooo," I whine at Arthur. "don't leave me with the devi—"

Sebastian's white-gloved hand slams on top of my mouth before I can finish my sentence. He shuts the door in Arthur's face and holds me still suddenly. "My lady, remind me to keep a careful eye on you when you are intoxicated."

I grumble into his hand and he lifts it off my mouth cautiously. "I don't want to sleep." I complain.

"You must, or else I will make you." he threatens.

I shrink in his hold, knowing he will do as he says. He grabs my wrist and drags me away from the door. I follow him reluctantly. I fumble multiple times in my steps, and he becomes irritated. He stops mid-step and pulls me closer behind him. I blush at the action, not expecting that. He practically lifts me onto his back, and I squeal. "You're giving me a piggy-back ride?" I ask with a hiccup.

"You cannot walk properly. Seriously, the things I deal with." he sighs and stalks down the hallway.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. I nuzzle my head into his shoulder and his scent makes me grin. "Mmm...Sebastian." I murmur tiredly suddenly.

"What is it?" he asks. I can feel his voice rumble in his back and throat. What a weird sensation.

"That cake was good earlier." I mention.

His hands tighten around my knees, "I am glad you enjoyed it."

Silence develops between us and I begin to doze off on his shoulder. Until all of a sudden, an image of a Sherlock Holmes novel flashes in my thoughts. I gasp and sit upon his back. I pull his shoulders back and he lurches to a stop. "Must you do that?" he complains.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Sebastian, we have to go back!" I screech loudly.

"You are not going back; you need to sleep."

I kick at his sides, trying to fight his iron grip with all I can. He does not bulge despite how strong I am. "He is thee, Arthur Conon Doyle!" I shriek at him. "I have to go back and get his autograph. Holy shit!"

Sebastian does not turn around and instead keeps walking forward. "No, wait until morning."

I grab his hair and yank back on it, "No! We are going back this instant, you hear me!?"

"Stop shouting." he snarls. I glare at him because I will fight this. I need to meet this man with a whole new light. "No!"

"I am not taking you back there just so you can see a man one more time before morning." he growls lightly but I can barely hear it nor care to.

"Sebastian, I don't think you understand how famous this man is." I try to reason. He continues to walk towards my bedroom. I need to convince him quick. "He is so famous; his books will be off the charts. People will make things due to his stories."

"You sound very convinced by the young master's praises. I did not think they would make you sound so ridiculous."

"No, stop writing me off as crazy. I am telling the truth." I grumble. I should probably stop fighting this. He won't let me go back tonight, asshole. I slouch against his shoulder again with a pout. I'm such a baby when I'm intoxicated. At least, I'm not full-on wasted, that's a highlight.

"I can tell you are, which is why I am confused..." I hear him say. I perk up at what he says, "Really?" I ask in amazement.

"Either way I do not care about some human." he reasons.

I pout again and cling onto his back, "I do." I mutter.

He stops mid-step and I continue to lie on his back. I am in that state where I am sleepy, and my brain is fuzzy. It's a very weird feeling. "Please do not say that, my lady."

"Hm? Why?"

"...to care about people, you do not know is dangerous. You should know this already." he advises and begins to walk again.

"I know you though..." I yawn. I feel him stiffen but he continues his path. "It would be best you didn't." he whispers.

I can feel the darkness closing in on me, my eyes closing rapidly. It's hard to stay awake. "Too bad, I'm here now and not going anywhere...deal with it."

The darkness is all I see last and sleep pulls me under.

0o0o0o0o

A scream and a bang awaken me. I lurch out of bed as lightning flashes through my curtains. I listen for more voices and I hear them. But another crack of thunder makes my bedroom shake. I feel my heart pound so hard in my chest, it hurts. I grasp at my chemise and tug on it as I begin to hyperventilate. I can't breathe. I can't breathe! A blood-curdling scream echoes around me and I release a yelp. I slam my hands on top of my ears, trying to block out the sounds of people dying.

I can hear people being stabbed too. I start to cry, and my body feels numb. I look down and find my clothes are drenched blood. I stare at it for a split second before I release another shout. I spring out of the bed and I find blood everywhere on the ground. I grab my head, as I rush toward my door. The minute I open it, I find Vincent's dying body in front of me. More tears prick my eyes and I fall onto my knees. "Vincent...Vincent...oh my God..." I sob and his hand comes up to touch my cheek.

"Find...the twins." he gasps breathlessly. He winces and squeezes his arm tighter around his stomach. There is so much blood, it's everywhere. Why is he dying!? I look over and find Rachel's judging cold eyes staring lifelessly into my own. I freeze on the ground and sob louder. I need to...find the twins... where are they?

"Rina!" I hear someone say. Who is calling me? I look back at Vincent and find he is already dead. I sob and crawl away from his body but my back slams into something sturdy. I shake my head as I can't stop the tears. I can't breathe. Someone help me, someone help them! I scream in my mind. "Rina!" the voice shouts again.

Ciel's face enters my sight, overly concerned, and dare I say scared. I stare at him and feel surprised, he's here, he's safe. Where's the other one? "Ciel!" I cry out and wrap him into a hug. He hugs me back and I cry into his shoulder. "Where were you!? I thought you died!" I sob.

I peer up and find a man in black standing above us. His face is blurry because of my tears, who is that? Is that Tanaka? Or the enemy? No one is taking him away from me. "Rina? Rina. You need to calm down." Ciel whispers in my ear and rubs my back.

"I can't calm down! They're all dead, Ciel. I'm so sorry." I cry.

"Who is?" I hear him ask, mostly confused.

I shove him away from me and point where his parents lie dead. "Over there! How can you not see them?"

He looks in that general direction, "Rina," he says, his eye closes. "There is no one there."

I stare at him in shock and turn to look over at the spot. All the blood is gone, and his parents no longer lay there. I find my gaze on the floor, trying to understand what just happened. "They're gone?" I whisper with a rasp.

"That's right," Ciel confirms.

Then what did I just see? I grip my hair, very confused. I hear people whisper around me and I glance up at them. Who are they again? Most of them seemed concerned. I'm at the mansion, right? I look around me and find out that I am. My head hurts. A man steps forward, in his suit, "Lady Rina, are you alright?" he asks.

I try to figure him out, not too sure if I am. "I heard screaming?" I question.

"Yes, Master Siemans has been murdered." the man informs. "Siemans?" I ask, not sure who that is either. "The man who was drunk at the beginning of the party."

Like a floodgate, everything returns to me at once. The party, Arthur, and Sebastian taking me back to my bedroom. Oh god, I forgot Sebastian existed there for a second. I turn to look at Ciel to find him still looking at me with concern and worry. I bow my head, feeling embarrassed. I think I just experienced some PTSD. "Sorry," I mumble to everyone. "I woke up from a nightmare." I lie.

Arthur smiles down at me and starts to offer a hand to me. But Sebastian beats him to it, and I take it gratefully. I feel weak, not so good. I got one hell of a headache for sure. Sebastian holds me still and I relax in his grasp. "We were worried about where you were. Since you did not come out the whole time." Arthur insinuates.

I rub my eyes tiredly and to clear up tears, "Yeah, sorry, like I said I was in the middle of a nightmare and woke up without even realizing it."

"While that may be true, we do not know who the murderer is yet. So, you and the Earl will be sleeping next to each other for the night; as he did not have an alibi either." Arthur frowns.

I glance at Ciel, knowing there's more to this. This is all planned, gee. I'm too exhausted to care. "That's fine..." I murmur.

Arthur nods and Sebastian leads us to a random bedroom in the mansion. The guests go back to their rooms to sleep, appearing scared, and stressed. I can't blame them. I am not concerned about some murderer personally. Since Sebastian is here, I know nothing will touch my brother or me. Even if this is planned, it's not like Ciel can die anyway. Arthur ends up following us to the bedroom. "What is Arthur doing here?" I ask.

"He has to sleep with us so we can't escape." Ciel informs.

Sebastian leaves temporarily and I sit down in a chair. I rub my temples, the ache increasing. "Makes sense." I admit.

"Rina, are you sure you're fine?" Ciel asks behind me. I feel him grab my shoulder to comfort me. I glance up at him tiredly, "No, I am not. Maybe sleep will help."

"What did you see?" he asks curiously.

I frown, the scene very realistic to the real memory, "I don't want to talk about it."

He frowns as well, his grip becoming more of a squeeze. "You can tell me if you want. I have a feeling..."

"Yeah, and you can tell me things too. But you choose not to." I growl at him and shake my shoulder out his grasp. "Why can't you just tell me about your plans?" I ask in a whisper.

"Because I need it to be real." he whispers seriously back. I hear Sebastian coming back and he enters the bedroom. Ciel separates from me, ending our conversation. What does he need to be real? I glance at Sebastian to find a stack of clothes tucked into his arm and chains dangling in his other hand. We are going to be chained to the bed?

He sets the chains down on the bed and Ciel goes to stand on the other side. Arthur sits down on the opposite side with his head in his hands. "Sheesh, what an annoying turn of events." Ciel complains.

"Do you expect me to sleep with a random man?" I ask curiously, not that I had a problem with it really. "Even though he's famous..." I mumble to myself.

"...I didn't think about that." Ciel sweat drops. Arthur stands up with a panicked look, "Oh dear, oh no. I can't do that to a noblewoman." he cries with a red blush exploding on his face. All I notice is a crack in the air and Sebastian freezing for a second before resuming his tasks. I narrow my eyes at him, as he doesn't show any care. I can't feel anything coming from him either. It's like he's closed off.

I lift my feet to rest on the coffee table and cross my arms. "So, what do we do?" I ask them. "I mean, I personally don't care about sleeping next to someone. As long as you don't invade my personal bubble."

Ciel and Arthur gawk at me, "How can you say that?!" they ask in sync.

I shrug and lean back in my seat with a yawn. Their cracking voices is hurting my head more. "My lady," Sebastian says and looms over me with a scary fake smile. I feel my face pale at the look. "I can chain you down to this chair instead. Please do not worry about escaping as I will make sure these chains are secured."

I shrink into the chair, not liking his mood. Should I tease him? I hum in my thoughts. Might be best if I did not because it will sound very sexual. I hold back a wince at my stupid flirt. Yeah, best not. "I won't be comfy, Sebastian."

"That's not the whole point of this whole process, is it?"

"I rather sleep in a bed with a man than being strapped down to a stiff chair with chains wrapped around me tightly." I inform him with an innocent smile. I watch a tick mark pulse against his forehead suddenly, "My lady, I greatly advise you do not."

I smirk and stand up; I march past him toward the bed. "I call dibs on the middle!" I shout. A strong hand lands on my shoulder and I feel my face pale once again. "Do as I say, I'll give you a whole cake for yourself when this is over with." he whispers in my ear.

I turn around with the brightest grin, "Wow, to think you'd stoop so low to entice me with cake is quite naughty but affective of you." I sit my ass back into the seat with a yawn. "Tie me up, Sebastian."

"What...is wrong with those two?" I hear Arthur whisper.

"Everything," Ciel whispers back to him with a sigh.

"I can hear you!" I shout at them. Sebastian begins to chain me to the chair, and I feel myself slowly nodding off. The chain bracelets wrap around my wrists and go under my chair. It keeps me locked in place. When he is finished, I squirm in my seat and wonder if the cake is worth this. Sebastian chains my brother and Arthur to the bed next. I hear some ruffling of clothes, everyone's behind me so I can't see them without craning my neck painfully. Arthur sighs loudly and I wonder if he's okay. Then again, he's sleeping next to suspected murderers. I know I wouldn't be.

"By the way, the room that I prepared for Mr. Phelps was the room next to the aforementioned one. He refused to sleep in there though." Sebastian mentions.

"So, I heard." Ciel murmurs.

"I wanted to assign him a room immediately but only the young master's and my ladies. But I thought it would be best to not place him in a woman's room. So, I took him to the young masters." Sebastian informs. "Please forgive me."

"Ah, thank you for that. I don't want that weasel in my bedroom." I say.

"It can't be helped." Ciel states. I hear him hop onto the bed with a small sigh. "It should be cold tonight. Don't let the coke*(the smoke) in the rooms go out." Ciel orders Sebastian. "Even though I won't be around, be sure to give our guests perfect service."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian understands. "Well then, please excuse me."

The minute the demon leaves the bedroom, an awkward silence overtakes the bedroom. However, I close my eyes for a second and find I can't open them once more. I am too sleepy to listen in on them. Earlier, it was all too much for my head. I never wish to experience that again. I felt like I went back in time. It's so scary. I feel my head hang to the side as I nod off into my thoughts. I miss Vincent..., the headache still pulses loudly in my head but somehow, I manage to fall asleep.


	48. One Death, Another Arises

**Hey readers.**

**This chapter is a bit rushed. I am very busy lately. I am moving to my new apartment today. Not to mention, college is around the corner. I will try to post when I can, but please be patient! **

**Anyway, writing this arc is a bit of a challenge. Sorry if there's not much of a Rina perspective. It's hard to fit it in with all these other characters. Even making her speak, I fear to break the flow. Lots of these discussions are important to the manga. So, sorry if it seems boring. But I am trying my best! **

**Stay safe guys,**

**0o0o0o0o**

This is the second time tonight a yell wakes me up. I whip my head up so fast, a cramp in my neck takes form. "Ow, ow, ow," I repeat in pain. I try to massage my neck, but I forgot my arms are trapped by chains. "What is it?" I ask. Did the murderer enter?! I can't see behind me!

"Relax, Rina. Arthur shouted is all." I hear Ciel explain. I slouch in my chair, all alert leaving my muscles. I'm too tired for this bullshit.

"Ehhh? Earl, you were awake?! U-Um did you hear—"

"Arthur, why did you have to yell?" I whine.

"I didn't notice the butler was here!" Arthur defends.

I roll my eyes and close them after. "Speaking of that, Sebastian you're late." Ciel states and I hear the blankets rustle with him. "Give me the pillow already."

"Huh? Pillow?" Arthur questions. Next, I hear Sebastian's footsteps and I assume he is by my brother's side now. "This is what you'd call the young master's security blanket, I guess?" Sebastian teases.

I couldn't stop the laugh that flies out of my mouth. "You're not joking, right? I didn't know you needed _that_ kind of thing, Ciel." I snort. I swear he is glaring at me through the chair. "Shut up! I just like this pillow." he fumes.

I hear a small chuckle come from Sebastian and I hold back another laugh. "Would you like a lullaby also?" Sebastian asks. I can feel his amusement from here.

I end up laughing again, a small wheeze escapes me. "How about a warm cup of milk to go with that?" I tease him as well, finding this hilarious.

"NO WAY!" Ciel shouts, sounding pretty pissed off. "And like you've ever sung to me before?! Your two's sense of humor sucks! Don't say it like you want someone to misunderstand!"

"But Ciel, I've sung you to sleep before—" I remind him, but I feel something hit the back of my chair. "Hey! You brat did you just throw something at me!?" I screech. I wrestle in the chains, wanting to fight him. "I'm going back to sleep!" I hear him shout and flop back down into the bed. "Go back to your room already." Ciel tells Sebastian.

"Well, I will return to my work then. Please excuse me." Sebastian informs us. I hear more sheets being moved and I wonder what's going on back there. Suddenly, the sound of soft snores fill the room and I realize Ciel fell asleep. "Mr. Wordsmith, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." Sebastian speaks up quietly before leaving.

"Not at all." Arthur replies just as quiet. "The young master stands firm as the Phantomhive head of the house, but he's still thirteen," Sebastian mentions.

"He's still a child." Arthur comments.

"That's right." I sigh heavily. My brother is so young, it's kind of hard to believe. He carries himself around like an adult. "It's only natural for him to be uneasy when he's been caught up in this kind of incident." Arthur breathes.

"You don't believe the young master did it, Mr. Woodsmith?" Sebastian asks, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes, I don't think the Earl would do something like that."

I hum in thought, good to know he thinks Ciel is innocent; _even though that's complete bullshit. "_What about me, Arthur?" I ask curiously. There is a second of silence and I wait for his answer. "You don't seem like a murderer, lady Rina. Plus, you were intoxicated when you went to bed. It is very unlikely." he informs.

I stare at the fireplace in front of me as it crackles. "Don't seem like a murderer...huh." I mutter under my breath. I clutch the end of the arms where they lay strapped down. It would be nice if his sentence were true. "I'm really glad they chose you to watch over them." Sebastian says.

"Huh?" Arthur questions, his voice sounding confused. "Mr. Wordsmith, I'm leaving the young master and my lady in your hands." Sebastian informs him.

I feel my eyes widen at his remark. What does that mean exactly? I hear Sebastian walk toward the door, but I don't want him to leave quite yet. "Sebastian," I call out.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Come here," I tell him. His steps come up to my chair and I look up at him, feeling a little unsure. I didn't like what he said. Sebastian supposed to take care of us, not some amazing writer. I beckon him closer with my head. He leans in, and I feel a frown appear on my lips. "Is everything alright?" I ask in a low whisper.

His eyes widen for a second before he gives me a fake smile. "Everything will be fine." he whispers back. My frown becomes deeper as I didn't like how that sounded either. I stare into his eyes, waiting for him to show what he really thinks. But I don't find anything, and I sigh through my nose. "It better be, you hear me?" I warn.

"Yes, I understand. Please go back to sleep."

"Can you turn me around? Towards Ciel?" I ask before he leaves. He nods and does as I said. I face Arthur who is silently watching our interaction. I smile at him tiredly and peer back up at Sebastian. "Thanks. Good night, Sebastian." I say and close my eyes.

I feel a blanket cover me suddenly and I did not realize I did not have one on. I blink rapidly and I find Sebastian smirking down at me. He tucks it around my neck and makes sure it covers me before stepping back. "Good night, everyone." he says with a small bow. He walks toward the door and leaves swiftly. I hear his steps echo in the hallway until he disappears somewhere his steps are faint to me. My eyes flicker back to Arthur to find him sitting at the edge of the bed, appearing deep in thought.

I assume he is dissecting everything that has happened. Picking apart pieces and tearing them into itty bitty sections to help solve this case. I know my brother did not commit the murder nor did Sebastian. There is no way the servants did. It is one of the guests, it just must be. But Arthur does not know that, and I suppose that is what makes the game fun as Ciel puts it. I feel a yawn come on and try to get comfortable in the seat again. Whatever happens, nothing will hurt Ciel and I. Especially Ciel as that would be going against the contract. I'm sure he knows more about this case than I do at this point. I am not the best critical thinker, but I have my moments.

I don't know when my world becomes dark, but it does in a flash and a rumble.

0o0o0o0o

"Rina..."

I look around in the darkness when my name is called. Who is doing that? "Rina." I hear again and I keep my eyes closed. Who is waking me up? Ugh.

"Rina, wake up!" the person shouts again. I snap my eyes open with a tick mark, "What? What is it?!" I shout groggily. I am not the happiest person when being wakened up.

Ciel is wearing a frown while in front of me. "Somethings not right. Sebastian didn't come to wake us up."

I blink and shuffle in the chair, "What...yeah, that is pretty weird." I agree. I hear footsteps outside our door, and they stop there. That's not Sebastian, I notice immediately. The person outside knocks twice and we all look at each other. The door opens and Tanaka walks in his full form, "Please excuse me," he apologizes and steps inside with a bow. "I'm sorry to be late."

I stare at him in surprise, wondering where Sebastian is. "Tanaka, where is Sebastian?" Ciel asks for me.

Tanaka glances away before coming toward me. He takes out a key and unlocks the chains around my wrists. I rub them gratefully, but I'm more concerned where Sebastian is. He makes his way toward Ciel and Arthur next and does the same for them.

I stand up, feeling worry cloud my thoughts. Why is Tanaka serving us? "Tanaka, please answer us." I tell him.

He simply looks at me with a shake of his head, "Sebastian has been killed, I'm afraid."

All of us freeze, I can't feel my legs. He can't be _dead._ Sebastian's a freaking demon, how can he die so easily?! Something isn't adding up. I'm not going to panic until I see his damned body. I march out of the bedroom before anyone else and Tanaka follows hot on my steps. "Lady Rina, please slow down. You don't know where the room is."

I ignore him just this once and follow the scent of blood. That's exactly where he is. I did not know his blood smells so...odd. It's not really ironic, but it is sweet. Some weird demon thing, probably. I hear Ciel and Arthur run behind me, but I am too quick for them to catch up in time. I follow where my feet lead me and there's a crowd in front of a parlor. I push through them and look inside. I stare at Sebastian's body which lies on the ground, blood splattered all over the carpet. I can hear the servant's sobbing behind me, but I pay no mind.

I examine his body and find a bloody poker sticking out of his chest. I feel Ciel come next to me, breathing hard. Some of the guests are gathered around with concern and fear. They all stare at us with pity. "Young master...lady Rina..." the servant's whimper sadly.

"Sebas...tian..." Ciel whispers, I don't need to look at him to know he is shocked. I watch as he takes a step forward and I do not stop him. However, someone else does I see Mey-Rin grab him from behind. "Y...You can't! Young Master, you shouldn't get closer!" Mey-Rin cries and holds him back.

"Let go!" Ciel shouts and struggles in Mey-Rin's grasp. Fenian rushes forward to help detain him. I watch in fascination. It may be messed up, but something isn't sitting right with me. Why is he acting so traumatized?

"You can't young master!" Finnian exclaims.

Ciel smacks Mey-Rin aside, quite literally. He pushes Finnian out of his way. Their tears are very genuine, but I am not surprised by that. They cared about Sebastian too. It almost makes me tear up. "Young master..." Finnian sobs again.

Ciel trudges on forward, his feet enter the pool of blood coming from Sebastian. "Sebastian...stop fooling around. Sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me." he mutters. Sebastian does not even twitch the slightest. His rolled back eyes stay in that position and his mouth is still open. "Exactly how long are you planning on pretending to be asleep?" he asks darkly. A shiver runs up my spine at his tone.

"Young master." I hear Bard call out softly.

I feel my eyes widen when Ciel slams his foot down on top of Sebastian's chest. "Didn't you hear me, Sebastian? I said get up." he commands coldly.

He grabs the poker with gritted teeth, and I pace to his side. I can hear him breathing heavily as if he really is troubled by Sebastian's death. Ciel said to act, right? Fine, I'll act so fucking perfect, I will win a god damn Oscar award. How about that? I know this is a farce. There is no way it isn't. The closer I get to Sebastian; I can feel his stupid presence still. But he doesn't know that, of course. So, these two assholes want me to act or go with the flow, I shall do as they say. I'm going to fool them both.

The sound of the servant's tears is enough to create my own. They sound so heartbroken; it makes my heart quake. The thought of Sebastian disappearing from my life also produces such feelings. Not to mention, the idea of never seeing Ciel again, hurts just as much. It's all the right amount of faint pain I've been enduring to let my flood works burst like a dam. I make it in time before Ciel releases the bloody poker from Sebastian's chest. "Ciel! Stop it!" I scream at him. I grab his hand, keeping him from pulling the poker out from his chest.

"Let go of me!" he shouts at me with an angry eye. I do not do as he wishes and simply applies more strength as he struggles to take it out of Sebastian's chest. "I will not." I state seriously. I make myself tremble and increase the flood works. "He's gone, and there's nothing you can do to bring him back." I sob. "Let _him_ go." I murmur.

Ciel stares at me for a few seconds and his anguished face makes my heart hurt. "He's not dead!" he resists suddenly.

I stare at him in shock, not expecting him to keep fighting me. "He is dead, open your eyes, Ciel!" I shout at him with a loud sniffle. I can hear the servants sob again in the background. I yank Ciel toward me and I put my hands on his shoulders. "Sebastian is...dead." I repeat and lower my head with a trembling lip.

Silence poisons the air beside the sobs and my own. I squat down onto my knees until I am at his height. "You're kidding...right?" Ciel utters with a downcast look. "Are you dead...Sebastian?" he asks in barely a whisper. His legs begin to falter, and I sink to the ground with him. I place my hands over my eyes and cry into them. I wipe rigorously them when I hear Ciel shuffle over toward Sebastian. "You, my butler," Ciel murmurs and strokes Sebastian's cheek. "you were supposed to be by my side until the end."

"If we leave him here, he'll rot. It'd be better if we moved him quickly." Charles suggests. "Yes." Bard agrees with a sigh.

Mey-Rin comes up to Ciel again and I let her. She tries to separate him from Sebastian's 'dead' body. "Come, young master."

"No! Let go!" he resists. "Don't you dare leave me behind Sebastian!" he shouts and tries to climb out of Mey-Rin's hold. "Young master!" Mey-Rin cries, trying to hold him back. He clings onto Sebastian's jacket with a fistful of black fabric. "Sebastian! It's an order!" he cries and keeps fighting Mey-Rin. "It's an order! An order..." he trails off and his hand leaves Sebastian. I catch something in his hand though and I narrow my eyes. This only confirms my theory that this is all an act. "...an order!" Ciel practically screams.

I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my face against them. I rock myself on the spot, pretending that I can't handle it anymore. But I'm glaring at my legs and making sure to fake a sob now. I can hear Lau say something, but I opt to ignore it. I'm too pissed off at the demon and brother of mine. The scent of Sebastian's blood is bothering me a little bit too. Not in an unpleasant way, but not in a good way either. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I freeze. I peer up while looking exhausted and find Tanaka by my side. He is smiling sadly at me.

Damnit, Tanaka, must you give me such a look? I feel my waterworks build again because that face is the kind that makes me remember the fire. I let him help me stand and I notice Ciel is also being helped by the servants. I stare at his back with a semi-glare, seriously, is it this hard to tell me to pretend to do something. I've lied my whole life; this is nothing new.

Tanaka leads me over to my brother and the servants. Mey-Rin hugs my side and pats my back. I do the same back and sniffle. At least the servants are kind enough to care. I must stop the smile on my face from appearing at the thought of their compassion.

"Seriously, what is wrong with this mansion?!" one of the guest's shouts. "To have two murders overnight!"

I look around innocently like I didn't know what is wrong with the mansion. It has a lot of history behind it despite its original one being burned down. I watch as Arthur moves forward and squats to examine Sebastian's body.

"M-Moreover, with that..." the woman clinging to him comments. She is staring at the poker with a horrified look.

Arthur removes the poker from Sebastian's chest. Most of the guest's wince at the sound and sight. He sets it on the side. "He was stabbed with the poker alright," Arthur confirms. "How brutal."

Suddenly, Arthur gasps and starts to mess with Sebastian's hair. I briefly wonder if Sebastian is internally disgusted with being touched by some humans. I almost snicker at the thought. Arthur continues with lifting Sebastian's head up and I notice blood there as well. "There are also traces of being hit in the head. He must have been hit from behind while collecting ashes." he deducts.

"You're saying that wasn't enough to kill him...so they gave him the final blow by stabbing him in the chest?" Bard pipes up.

"Either that or they just continued attacking without checking if he was already dead." Charles suggests. "Two hits would be more likely to kill him than just one."

I narrow my eyes at Charles, he sounds a bit suspicious. Normally, I would expect nothing more from the queen's guard. However, he is staring at Sebastian as if he were a pest. I look away before he can notice my gaze. "Strange." I hear him comment. "Hm," he hums. "even though he didn't die from the blow from the back of the head...why did the killer go out of his way to stab him from the front?" Charles questions.

That catches my attention along with everyone else's. These murders may be set up by my brother. As in he used his pawns to do all the work, but I will not lie that the way everyone is being killed is very peculiar. In other words, the murderer is very crafty and there may be more than one in here. "Certainly, it makes more sense to attack from the same angle a second time." Bard inputs.

"Perhaps," Arthur starts with a serious look, "there are multiple culprits."

"What?!" the servants shout. The other guests murmur in fright at the notion of such a thing. I place my fingers on my chin in thought. If there were many culprits involved, how many would that be? How many can get away with murder? Surely, there must be evidence somewhere. Hair, fabric, footprints, or something of the like.

"For example," Arthur starts off and I pay attention. "one of them came from upfront and started chatting to attract his attention. Meanwhile, the other snuck up behind him and hit him over the head. Then in a flash, the one upfront gave him the final blow by stabbing him."

"Well no matter how it's certain that this killer didn't feel any mercy or hesitation." Lau chimes in. "To have killed even that butler, the culprit must be extremely—"

"Stop it already!" Finnian shouts beside me and I jump slightly. Before I know it, Finnian grabs me into a one-sided hug along with my brother. I have been slowly teaching Finnian to get used to his strength. Sebastian has too, and by God, it has helped; or else I would be closed to crushed right now. "Why are you having this conversation in front of the young master and lady?! Please think of their feelings!"

"Finny!" Mey-Rin gasps and tries to calm him down. I smile into his embrace. "P-Please excuse him." Mey-Rin stutters and bows to the guests.

"Oh...certainly," Charles says and puts his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner. "...instead of standing around the corpse-like this, why don't we temporarily move this thing to the basement. We can discuss who did it and such later over some food."

I glare lightly at him, referring to Sebastian as a thing. It's like showing how much he _doesn't _care. "Isn't that just a little too easy-going?..." one of the guest's comments, a man in his mid-forties I would guess. I need to learn their names quickly.

"Indeed, there is no point in being hasty." Lau agrees with him.

Charles begins to walk toward the door. The moment he drifts past us, I catch a whiff of Sebastian's blood on him. I feel my eyes widen as I watch him leave. The scent is very faint, he tried washing the blood away. But some of it is still in his hair. How I can know that is not something I choose to worry about currently. "It's decided then. So, you guys are in charge of cleaning that up." Charles settles. "And oh," he pauses and looks back at the servants, "the preparations for breakfast also."

Tanaka bows his head and accepts the task. The servants stay still next to us. "I'm going ahead to the dining hall, I'm starving." Charles says without a single care and leaves finally.

"We're going to." the couple, I shall note from now on say. They take their departure through the door.

"It's as they say," Ciel speaks up softly. "Move Sebastian to the basement." he orders with a wavering stern gaze. "I'm sorry for losing it."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But..." Mey-Rin protests. I hear Finnian mutter Ciel's title afterward sadly.

"Tanaka," Ciel calls out. "Yes." he responds with a smile. "Sebastian is dead. From now on, you are our butler." Ciel claims. "I entrust you with the management of the mansion and supervision of the servants," he says and pulls out Sebastian's butler pin. I feel my eyes widen, realizing that's what he took off his body. "This pin...will be returned to you also."

Ciel offers it out to Tanaka to take. "The pin of the head butler...how nostalgic. Should you really be hiring an old man like me?"

"It's just until I've found a replacement." Ciel corrects and turns away from him.

"Certainly." Tanaka accepts with a bow. He holds his hand out to Ciel and he drops the pin into his palm. "I'll hold on to it firmly."

He places it out his label and becomes serious. It's been a while since Tanaka has been my butler. I feel nostalgic as well. The injury from the fire...hurt him more than me. He may have had time to heal, but I still worry about his wellbeing. "Well then, first we'll prepare the morning bathes, Mey-Rin, the hot water if you will. As for you two, please carry the hot water to the young master's and ladies' bathrooms after moving Sebastian." he orders the idiot trio.

"Yes!" they shout in sync.

"Hurry!"

Mey-Rin leaves the room in a rush. Finnian and Bard stay in the room with frowns placed on their lips. Tanaka lightly touches our shoulders, directing us to the door. "Let's go, young master and lady, you'll catch a cold dressed like this. Let's give you a change of clothes first."

I shake off Tanaka's hand, not that I mean to be rude. I glance up at him and he stops us from moving. "I will return to my bedroom by myself." I say.

I don't leave any more room for conversation and walk out of the room bristly. I continue the path to my bedroom, going up the staircase to reach it. I hug my arms to myself to anyone who might see me. I must act like someone killed Vincent again or something relatively close, great. I approach my door and open it with a sigh. Once I close the door, I drop my sad look and trudge to my bed. I flop face down on it and stare at my pillows. I can hear the rain still pouring, did it not stop?

I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right here...

.

A knock makes my muscles tense and I sit up in surprise. I rub my eyes and find Bard at my door with two buckets full of steam. "Your water, ma'am." he says and lifts the buckets. I let him in, and he goes into my bathroom with them. I follow him to the door and lean against the threshold corner. I watch him dump the water into the tub. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks abruptly.

I cross my arms and look at the floor, "No..."

I hear him place the bucket on the floor and his steps come closer. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and I peer up at him. His mouth is formed into a frown and he appears troubled. "Don't worry about it. Give hell to the murderer who did this, you hear me? Don't succumb to the depression yet. Make it wait and help figure out who the bastard who did this."

I feel my eyes widen, not expecting him to give me such advice. If I really was heartbroken over this, I would've crumbled in his arms most likely. Realizing I need to pretend this is real, I do as I thought. I let my lip wobble and he gives me a concerned look. I release a stream of tears and put my hand over my mouth. He wraps me in a hug, I've never gotten one from him before. He smells like smoke. He strokes the back of my head and I curl into his arms. I cry for a couple of minutes until I pull away with a loud sniffle.

"Feel better?"

I nod and detach myself from him. I wipe at my eyes, "Thanks, Bard."

He smiles sadly at me, "Don't mention it. Relax in the bath for a bit."

I nod again and he leaves me to go do more chores I'm sure Tanaka has instructed him. I walk over to my sink and look at my mirror. My eyes are bloodshot. I turn on the faucet and splash water onto my face. I also take a couple of sips from it. I pat my face down with a towel afterward. Next, I take my chemise off and slide into the tub. Warmth encompasses my body and I sink down until my nose is touching the surface of the water. What is the rest of the day going to hold? And why does Charles have a grudge with Sebastian?

0o0o0o0o

An hour later, after the bath and dressing myself, I sit at the dining table with the guests and Ciel. The food has been served already. I smile at the smell of Sebastian's cooking. I miss him a lot, I realized in the tub earlier. It hasn't even been that long. Talk about needy, I scoff internally. I am seated at the end of the table, across from Ciel. Arthur is to my left and an empty seat is to my right. Where is the person? No one speaks for a while as we all stare at the food.

"...He really saved us by preparing all this properly." Ciel comments as Tanaka places another dish on the table next to him.

"This smells so good! I'm gonna dig in! I'm really hungry since I didn't get to eat this morning." Charles practically cheers.

I stare at him incredulously, not believing how no one questions his energetic nature after such a death. Everyone slowly begins to dive in. I put a napkin down in my lap and start to nibble on the meal bit by bit. "What's wrong, Irene? You didn't even touch your food." the man asks his girlfriend, or so I dubbed her as.

Irene holds a napkin up to her mouth, appearing a little pale. "I'm sorry. I'm not very hungry."

I frown at her, knowing how she feels. "Hey, since there's some left, is it ok if I have it?" Charles asks abruptly. I stare at him in disbelief, the gall of this man. "Yes, feel free to—" Irene offers.

"Not that." Charles corrects her and points his fork at the empty chair beside me. "I didn't mean yours. The one next to you."

"Huh?" Irene voices in confusion. "Oh my, there's indeed one too many. Perhaps, the chef got the numbers wrong."

"The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian. He wouldn't mix up the numbers." Ciel states.

I hum in thought, "Who are we missing?"

"Hm, Mr. Phelps isn't here!" Arthur realizes.

"Ahh, since he's always so inconspicuous I didn't notice." the male guest laughs. I frown, feeling concern brew inside me once more. Is he dead? "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all morning. Looks like he overslept a little too much."

I set my fork down, having a distinct feeling that reasoning is wrong. Arthur stands suddenly in the corner of my eye, "Excuse me!" he shouts. He looks at us with an unsettling gaze, "Shouldn't we go have a look in the Earl's bedroom?"

Again, silence entraps us all into a small stupor. I stand at the same time as my brother. "I'll take you there." Ciel announces. Eventually, everyone else stands in a rush and Arthur paces out of the dining hall. Ciel and I are hot on his tracks and I can hear the guests/servants follow behind us. Arthur leaps up the main foyer stairs and I struggle to follow in this damn corset. But that does not stop me. We run down the hallway and round a corner, Arthur is ahead of us. "It's over there, to the right!" Ciel shouts.

We come to a halt at Ciel's closed double doors. Arthur pounds on them, "Mr. Phelps!" he cries, his voice laced with panic. "Mr. Phelps, if you are in there, please answer me!" There is no response and the tension in the air rises. After a minute, Arthur grabs the doorknob and wiggles it around. "Huh?! It's locked!" he informs in surprise. He swivels to look at Ciel, "Earl! Where's the key?!"

"I don't know."

"What?!"

"Sebastian took care of the key to my room. No one knows where he kept it except for him." Ciel explains. "Since he's dead, even I don't know where..."

I sweatdrop at what he says. How inconvenient. I can't even tell if that's a lie or not because of how realistic it sounds. But how are we going to unlock the door then? I guess I could bust it open. I roll my neck, hearing it crack in the process. I step forward, "Move." I instruct Arthur.

"Huh?" he questions and blinks at me. He steps away though and I do some boxer jumps. "One, two, three—!" Finnian tackles me and Ciel to the ground suddenly before I could finish. "Gah!" I gasp as the door becomes crumbles within seconds. I glance to my left and find Charles with his sword out. A fork in his mouth, appearing bored as he holds a plate in his other hand as well.

"We need to be quick seeing as there's still dessert to serve." Charles says in a bored manner. I glare at him and stand up on my own. "You white-haired piece of shit. You could've killed us with those strikes!" I snarl at him; I can feel a tick mark pulse on my temple.

"So what?" he shrugs and walks past us into the room. I start to shake in anger, fuck this guy. Arthur sweat drops and takes back the lead into the room. I follow along with great control of my temper. Stupid queens guard. It's hard to not attack him since he "murdered" Sebastian. No one is inside the outer room, which is more like a common area. Arthur approaches the door to the bedroom and slams it open, "Mr. Phelps!" Arthur shouts and takes a step forward. However, I hear a squishing sound and the smell of rot permits the air. I reel back with a grimace at the sight and smell of Mr. Phelps lying on the floor. "Mr. Phelps!" Arthur shouts once more, falling onto his knees to assess the damage done to the poor guy.

The guests whisper behind me, I hear Irene cry out in fear subtly. Arthur kneels before the dead man and examines him in horror. "Why?" Ciel murmurs beside me. Arthur shakes his head with a deep frown, "Rigor Mortis is already setting in. So, he's been dead for a while." he informs.

"Are we living in some kind of nightmare?" I hear Irene's boyfriend question. I can only guess how insane this all might feel to all the guests.

Arthur searches the dead man's body for any clue of what killed him. I can't see anything from here. "He doesn't have any external injuries like the other two though..." he notes. He turns the body onto its side and his eyes widen at a certain spot. I shuffle closer while plugging my nose with two fingers. The smell is overwhelming me. "There's a wound on the neck like he was stabbed by something!" Arthur gasps.

I kneel on the opposite side and examine the wound. I find there are two holes, so it's not a needle that did this. Unless this is a rare weapon I don't know about. "It might be a needle-like object that was used to inject poi—" Arthur rambles, but I interrupt him. "No," I state and peer at him with a frown. "this wasn't caused by no needle. I mean, first of all, there are two pinpoints. I can't think of any weapon that can do this."

"That is true." he acknowledges me, appearing antsy about the whole situation. I think it looks like a snake bite...but who knows? "It resembles a kind of bite mark but a bite mark in the neck...it sounds just like Carmilla." Arthur continues.

I stare at him in disbelief. I cup my mouth to stop the laughter from escaping me which is very difficult. Is he for real? "By Carmilla, you mean Le Fanu's 'The Vampire Carmilla'?" Ciel asks.

"Yes, do you know it?"

"You're saying this guy's been killed by a vampire?! Don't be ridiculous." the older man in the room scoffs. "You can't say that kind of occult and unscientific nonsense in the 19th century!"

I scratch my head and stand, my knees popping in the process. "Don't you think your creative mind is getting ahead of reality?" I question. I mean, this is the person who writes Sherlock Holmes. Doesn't he write a book about a vampire? I'm trying to remember. Either way, I guess he can believe in what he wants.

"Not really, I mean, it can be possible, right?" Arthur insists. I shrug in response, having no opinion on the matter. If demons exist, I suppose vampires could too. I should ask Sebastian sometime. What human myths are true? I truly wonder now.

"Unscientific huh...I guess you could say that." Ciel hums in thought. l notice how Lau begins to ruffle through Ciel's closet. I shake my head at him, what is he doing? I drop the thought quickly. Arthur leaves the body and wanders across to the bedroom. I drag my hand through my long hair, not sure what the hell is going on. Ciel looks a little worried. I don't know who the killer is either. No one smells of Ciel's room, besides him obviously. I don't think my brother killed this poor man on the floor. This is his game after all. Everyone in this bedroom is his pawn. Ciel follows Arthur and I do the same. Is there any leftover evidence in his room?

"Two thirty-eight." Arthur announces abruptly. I glance over at him to find Ciel's clock in his hands. "That's the clock I kept by my bedside." Ciel states. "I guess it probably fell down when he was writhing in pain...it's broken." Arthur assumes. "So, in other words, Mr. Phelps died around two thirty-eight." Ciel concludes.

"Yes."

A brief minute of silence passes over us as we digest this information. Lau sneaks up behind us with Ran-Mao. "Hey. Rather than discussing this while standing here, why don't we sort out the situation while sitting down? We'll drink some tea as well." Lau suggests.

"Indeed. Tanaka, please escort everyone to the drawing-room." Ciel instructs. "Certainly." Tanaka obeys and leads us all to the drawing-room. I look behind me at the dead man before I leave, wondering if there is a snake slithering around or someone really killed him with two needles. I dismiss the thought for later and follow everyone down the hallway. This is all very fishy.

When we arrive, Tanaka pulls the door open for all of us and insists we go inside. I sit down on the couch and Ciel sits in the sofa chair next to it. Arthur ends up beside me and Lau at the end. Ran-Mao is wrapped up in his lap basically. Irene, her boyfriend, and our older male guest are across from me. Charles gets comfy in the other sofa chair which is across from Ciel. The coffee table separates us all. We wait for Tanaka to come back with the tea. Otherwise, the atmosphere is dead silent, but our minds are very busy thinking away. I narrow my eyes at Charles once more; I hate the man. I know it's a strong word 'hate' but the idea of him hurting Sebastian pisses me off.

I glower at him the most until I realize this is an opportune time for something. I smirk and turn toward Arthur with a predatory gaze, "Arthur," I whisper his name. He perks up and looks at me, "What is it, lady Rina?"

"When we're not busy later, can you do me a favor?" I ask, feeling hopeful. I smile at him prettily, really wanting the thing he can give me. He blinks and scratches his neck in thought. "What is the favor?"

I feel my smile broaden and I scoot closer to him. "Can I get your autograph?" I whisper again, not wanting the others to hear me. He leans back as a small blush dusts his cheeks. "E-Eh!?" he voices in surprise. I snicker at first until I give him my ultimate puppy dog face. It sometimes even works on Sebastian, but it is rare. "Pretty please." I beg.

His blush increases in color, "Why do you need it?" he questions shyly. I grab his hand out of nowhere and clutch it. I will do anything for that autograph. He tenses slightly not expecting skin contact. However, this does not deter me. "Let's just say, I know you will be an excellent writer one day. I wish to have your signature for that day." I explain.

He coughs a little, seeming embarrassed but I find it adorable. "I-I," he stutters. "if you want it that...I will give it to you." he murmurs.

"Yes!" I chirp happily, trying to keep my voice down. I give him some space again and he takes out a small notebook. I stare at it in awe as he grabs his pen next. He flips to an empty page and glances at me once more, appearing unsure. I nod my head enthusiastically, wanting him to do it. He sweat drops and writes his full name in cursive. I can't believe he will give me it! This will be a family treasure for sure, I think. Ciel tosses me an exasperated look, and I smirk. Yes, this will be a memorable day. He rips the page out and hands it to me. I take it carefully, not wanting any wrinkles on the paper. I restrain the urge to hug him.

Tanaka enters the drawing-room abruptly with a whole cart full of snacks. He strolls closer with the food cart and sets up the coffee table with all sorts of small desserts. He serves the tea last to everyone before moving the cart. He walks over to my brother's and I's side afterward.

Charles does not hesitate to eat the dessert in front of him. Some of us nibble at the delicacies as we did not find it in ourselves to have an appetite. "Well then, we've eaten the dessert, so let's sort things out." Charles offers first. "First of all," Charlies begins to summarize, "lord Simmens. His death was around ten past one this morning. The only one who doesn't have an alibi is the earl and lady Phantomhive. Next is the butler...his time of death is unknown. Finally, Mr. Phelps, his time of death was thirty-eight minutes past two this morning...am I correct?"

"No, the butler's corpse was found first, but who actually got killed first is still unknown." Arthur reminds him.

"Ah, that's right."

"From their condition, we know that a few hours had passed between them being killed and our finding them." Arthur continues and takes out a small notebook. He clicks his pen and looks back at us. "At this stage, I, the earl, and the lady who was chained down till morning have an alibi."

"Me and Mr. Wordsmith got into bed and were chained to it around two o'clock. My sister was chained at the same time as a chair. Just before then, Sebastian said he had guided Mr. Phelps to his room. And Mr. Phelps was killed at two thirty-eight..." Ciel informs everyone.

"So, who saw, Sebastian, the butler last?" I ask as my eyes roam around the room for witnesses. "That would probably be us, but...not only was it dark, but the clock was rather far away so I can't tell you the exact time." Arthur chimes in.

"We saw Mr. Sebastian in the middle of the night!" Finnian exclaims with a raised hand. "M-Me too..." Mey-Rin comments.

"At what time was it?" Bard questions the other two servants, trying to remember. "I'm certain it was around two-fifty." Finnian answers, although not entirely sure.

"So, this means...Sebastian was killed last." Arthur elaborates. "What did he want?" Arthur asks and the servants walk closer to our sofa. "He came to me to confirm the food stock...and he gave this guy instructions on cleaning the hearths." Bard gestures to Finnian at the end.

Mey-Rin fidgets slightly in her spot, "He asked me to...take of a delivery...owl?"

I feel my eyes widen, wondering the intent behind that. Why on Earth would he do that? Was he calling for someone? For help? More and more questions sprout in my thoughts, all of them inconclusive. "An owl?" Ciel inquiries, also interested in this information.

"As opposed to pigeons, owls can fly through a storm. It's just like him to think of everything." Bard sighs not surprised at all.

"What was in the letter?" Charles asks Mey-Rin. "I don't know." she responds.

The rain pounds against the windows. This storm will not let up anytime soon. Absolutely terrific. How long must this show go on for? "He might have sent a letter to the police." I guess.

Ciel glances at me with a small nod, "Seeing how the telephone wouldn't connect in a storm like this, I guess so."

"However," Arthur says, "if Sebastian was the last to be killed, the story becomes more complex. The only ones who could lock the earl's room would be Mr. Phelps himself, who was in the room, or Sebastian who had the key. This means that Sebastian being the killer is the most likely scenario. But...Sebastian was killed."

I hum in thought; this whole situation is very complex indeed. But one thing no one else knows is that Charles is the culprit behind Sebastian's death. Does Charles have an alibi even? I ponder. "So maybe..." Lau begins which takes me out of my thoughts, "the butler joined up with someone and together they committed the murders, but then, afterward, they quarreled over the rewards the job would bring and finally was silenced?"

"It's not unthinkable." Ciel inputs his opinion with a boring look. "In that case, the probability of the killer being someone who would gain from their deaths seems high."

"Wouldn't money be involved?" I hum in thought. If the person is being given money, it makes things very certain as the motive. So, therefore, did Charles kill Sebastian for money or for personal vendetta? Guess we'll have to find out later.

Lau smirks at me oddly, "Well, money does make the world go round." he comments.

I grab my teacup and take a sip. I haven't had Tanaka tea in a while. It's very nostalgic. I believe it is a white tea of sorts. Ciel stares at Lau, and dare I say he is looking at him suspiciously. "Mr. Phelps was the heir to the Blue Star Line, a major company in marine transportation. He was a little weak-willed, had enough skill to be entrusted with the foreign trade branch, and recently even expanded the business to the Asian branch." Ciel shares, educating everyone on who Mr. Phelps was. Ciel points at Lau with a small frown, "Lau, he was your business rival."

Lau stares at Ciel, his eyes appearing as if they are closed. The teacup in his hand waits to be used as Lau contemplates how to respond to my brother. He brings the cup to his mouth as a side smirk stretches across his parted lips. "Well, I guess that's true." Lau agrees.

"Furthermore, you walk around with a needle in those dragging sleeves of yours, do you not?" Ciel asks.

I can't believe Ciel is trying to rat Lau out. This is actually quite funny to me. "What?" Irene's boyfriend voices his confusion.

Lau slides his hand in his left sleeve and pulls out a super long needle. I sweatdrop at the length, like hell that will go into my skin. "Yes, I am carrying one," Lau admits. "It's used in oriental medicine though."

Arthur practically flies across the couch. He clutches the arm of it and the other guests lean back in fear. "What?!" the guests cry in shock.

"Y-You killed Mr. Phelps!" the older man stands and shouts. Irene's boyfriend joins in, also standing, his figure shaking with anger. "You bastard! You searched for the Earl's room just now, didn't you?! Are you sure you weren't just destroying evidence?!"

I tap in my chin thought and don't find Lau to be lying. He really isn't the type to do that. He doesn't kill people unless there's a purpose. So, I seriously doubt he did kill Mr. Phelps. In fact, I don't think anyone in this room did. Mr. Phelps wound reminds me of a snake bite. I am very lost on the matter of how a poisonous snake got in. There's no other cause of death I can think of. Who owns a poisonous snake? I do not know these people well. From looking at my brother, I feel he does not know either. Which only tells me one thing, _there's more than one murderer._


	49. Suspicious Kittens

**Hello, my followers,**

**I have many things to inform you of as of what will be happening starting this week coming up:**

**1\. I begin college on Monday (not excited but yeah lol). You should know this means less time to update. **

**2\. I also begin my job again, so even less time to work on fanfic.**

**3\. I got an official artwork done for Rina. If you would like to check it out, please search up the artist's name on Instagram and leave a like for their hard work, she turned out very well done (should be the most recent art on their page)! Artist is: dismiazs**

**That's pretty much all bad news and one good news lmao. I might spend this weekend trying to wrap up the Murder arc asap because I don't wanna leave y'all hanging for a while and you forget what happens. No promises though, I got stuff to do this weekend too, unfortunately. I would've had this chapter up sooner if my power didn't go out because of that Midwest storm and my internet being on the fro lately. **

**Anyways, thanks for the support, guys, truly. I am going to try to update as often as I can. Please be patient with me! **

**(also special thanks to those who pointed out things I missed or messed up by accident, I went back and fixed those, I appreciate it!)**

**Till next time, y'all!**

_Recap of the last chapter: _

_"Y-You killed Mr. Phelps!" the older man stands and shouts. Irene's boyfriend joins in, also standing, his figure shaking with anger. "You bastard! You searched for the Earl's room just now, didn't you?! Are you sure you weren't just destroying evidence?!"_

_I tap in my chin thought and don't find Lau to be lying. He really isn't the type to do that. He doesn't kill people unless there's a purpose. So, I seriously doubt he did kill Mr. Phelps. In fact, I don't think anyone in this room did. Mr. Phelps wound reminds me of a snake bite. I am very lost on the matter of how a poisonous snake got in. There's no other cause of death I can think of. Who owns a poisonous snake? I do not know these people well. From looking at my brother, I feel he does not know either. Which only tells me one thing, there's more than one murderer._

**o0o0o0o**

Lau's lips curl further, giving him this very amused look. I lean back my seat, ready to hear his reasoning. I know he has an alibi, these people forgot already. You must not assume so quickly who did what. Lau's laugh makes the older guest pause in his accusations. "How do you think I could make a locked room murder from that far-off walk-in closet?" he asks. "There is no door going outside there and even though we're Chinese, it's not like we can just pass through ventilation shafts or something." he points out as well. I hold back a snort at his claim. Did he have to mention his race? Very funny.

"Do I really need to hear that from you, who suggested my confinement?" Ciel asks with a distasteful tone.

"But aww the earl is such a bully. ~ You don't need to take revenge on me now, you know?" Lau practically teases my brother. I sweatdrop at his behavior, this man is a handful sometimes. "And I have an alibi for the time Lord Siemens was murdered anyway." he mentions last second.

I watch as my brother picks up the teacup and attentively takes a small sip. "Well, in any case, there's no one who could have killed all three even if they teamed up with Sebastian." Ciel offers. "I was just teasing you." Ciel tells Lau.

Arthur shifts next to me; I catch him flipping through his notebook until he comes to a rough sketch of a chart with our names on it. I spot the male guests' and Irene's boyfriend's name; I mentally note that down before I forget. I continue to peer at the barely visible columns curiously after filing that info and find it to be an alibi list. Man, he didn't create Sherlock Holmes out of pure luck. I smile at the thought, finding similarities between what I remember from the books I read in middle school and him now. He fills in the gaps and outlines the boxes. He creates filled in dots and x's to show who had an alibi at the time. "That's true!" Arthur shouts abruptly while thoroughly examining the page when he finishes.

"What are you talking about?" Irene questions.

"If I put it in a simple chart," he starts off and examines it once more to make sure he has it right. He nods to himself and holds his notebook up to everyone, "It'd look like this." he claims. "The only one who could have killed lord Siemens at ten past one was earl Phantomhive and lady Phantomhive. The only one who could have killed Mr. Phelps at two thirty-eight was Sebastian. And anyone but me, lady Rina, and the earl could have killed Sebastian at ten to three. So even if they worked with Sebastian...it's impossible that a single person could have caused this string of murders!"

Mr. Woodley, the older male guest, lurches forward with his hand clasped tightly into a fist. I stare at him dead on, watching him slowly panic. Is this why Ciel likes to play these games? I do find the humor in them now. This man jumps to conclusions too quickly and becomes upset easily. How annoying. He looks like a desperate type. "If it's impossible to do alone then the people who came as a pair are the criminals!" Mr. Woodley shouts.

Mr. Grimsby jumps up in anger, ready to fight with tense shoulders. "Are you kidding me!? On top of being trapped in here, I'm being treated as a criminal?!" he snarls at the older guest. Irene grabs her boyfriend's legs, trying to get him to sit down. "Grimsby! Calm down!" she cries.

"Yes, please calm down!" Arthur agrees in a hurry. "Also, I'm not saying it comes down to two people, it's not something as simple as tha—" he tries to dissuade.

"Simple or not, I don't care." Mr. Woodley states and I watch as he begins to sweat profusely. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. His face contorts into something ugly which I note as panic. His other hand closes into a fist and he slams them down together on top of the coffee table. The teacups raddle and some guests jump at the random outburst. I grab my tea and take a sip, I cross my legs, getting comfy. This man is sad to watch, a true pity. "I've had enough!" Mr. Woodley declares with a trembling figure. "Like I'd stay in this place anyway!"

He stands up from his seat, his face downcast with gritted teeth. I sigh through my nose, I'm tired of this person already. "Where are you going?" Ciel asks quietly. "Under these circumstances, I'd like you to refrain from acting on your own."

I glance at my brother; I can tell he is also irritated by this man's behavior. I grab a spoon of the table nonchalantly, stirring my tea in thought. I probably look evil right now. "You're saying that to me?!" Mr. Woodley asks, sounding offended now. "You're the one that's—"

Ciel props his elbow upon the arm of the chair. He rests his cheek against a closed fist, appearing very bored. "I'm what?" he asks.

Mr. Woodley grits his teeth once again as if he is struggling from bursting out a thought. That or he feels threatened right now. My brother just wants to dangle the bait in front of him, doesn't he? Ciel is definitely mocking the man. Mr. Woodley 'tchs' and raises a finger at my brother. "I...I know!" he states. This man doesn't even seem confident. This is such a joke. "It was really you who planned this all along, wasn't it?"

I don't stop the smirk from crawling across my lips nor does Ciel. This man really walked into that trap. What a dumbass. "I'm not sure what you're trying to say, but please calm down." Ciel says.

Mr. Woodley begins to perspire more, and I wonder how nervous he is. The veins on his forehead sure show his frustration as well. "You wanted to finish us off from the beginning and gathered us here to do so, right?!" he screams at Ciel and jabs his finger at him again. "You, the queen's dog!"

I don't miss how Ciel's eye narrows at Mr. Woodley in a dark manner. The room is silent, and I stop stirring my tea. This man is stupid enough to show his true colors. I'm sure my brother knew the truth about him anyway. But I find this incredibly hilarious, as he tries to put the blame on him. Everyone watches as Mr. Woodley rushes to the back of his chair, clutching onto it like a shield from my brother.

"I'm going home!" Mr. Woodley informs us. "Like I'd let myself be killed!"

I take another sip of my tea, waiting for someone to stop him. I find Arthur standing in the corner of my peripherals with his hand out toward the man walking away. "Please wait!" Arthur shouts at Mr. Woodley and chases after him. "It's impossible in this storm! You should stay here to avoid suspicion as—"

I did not expect Mr. Woodley to swivel around and knock Arthur to the side. He hit him with such a force, Arthur lands on the table, knocking everything off it and I hear a crack from the weight. I feel my eyes widen at the man who did this, "I don't take orders from a mere doctor!" Mr. Woodley shouts.

I feel anger burn inside me; I'm pretty pissed that he treated Arthur like so. Arthur struggles to get up, clearly in pain from the force of the fall. I glare at Mr. Woodley as he breathes harshly. "Woodley," Ciel speaks up in a deadly calm voice. I can hear the power behind it though. "The one who's telling you to sit down is me. So, sit down already."

I laugh at his face and lift my hand to smother the sound. Woodley's face turns a bright red at the humiliation he is experiencing. He walked into this one all on his own. His eye twitches when it catches my own. "Truly, if you leave, we'll all wonder why you left in such a _manner. _I mean, why are you so worked up?" I mock with a humorous tone. "Sit down, won't you?" I repeat with a sickly-sweet smile.

His teeth clench at my words and his eyes move between my brother and me quite quickly. "D..." he utters. What is his next move? I ponder. I catch sight of his fist clenching rather tightly. I narrow my eyes at it as it raises in my direction. Oh, so he plans on hitting me. I'm surprised he picked me over my brother, as that is his real enemy. "Don't you order me around! You're just a filthy bitch!" he snarls at me. His fist rises higher and he lurches at me. I don't move an inch though. It all happens in slow motion for me. So, I simply take a sip of my lukewarm tea carelessly.

"Lady Rina!" Arthur shouts, panic dripping from each syllable. I remain calm as a streak of black flashes in the corner of my eye. Tanaka grabs Mr. Woodley by the wrist and elbow. He twists his arm, but not fully breaking it; he slams the man onto the ground in a vice grip. I whistle, I impressed by how well Tanaka can still fight. Everyone gasps in shock at the action. Mr. Woodley makes a noise of pain still pinned to the ground by Tanaka's firmly placed knee.

"Please excuse me, Master Woodley," Tanaka apologizes. "If someone means any harm against the young master or the lady in this mansion," he continues and twists Woodley's arm more. He releases a shout of abrupt pain and I smirk inwardly at the sight. "...no matter who they are. These servants will not have mercy on them." he informs Mr. Woodley. "Please understand." he smiles.

Mr. Woodley glares at Tanaka, "What the hell is with this place." he sneers. "Damnit."

"W-What was that just now? I didn't see him move at all." Arthur stutters and stares at Tanaka in awe. I smile and set my tea down on the table. I stand from my seat and help Arthur up. "It's a form of martial arts." I inform. He stares at me in confusion, but sends me an appreciative nod, "What kind?" he asks.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's Japan's 'Baritsu'." Lau chimes in. "Bar...Baritsu?" Arthur repeats, trying to pronounce it. "I've never heard of it. Sorry, but please tell me more about this Baritsu in more detail!" he exclaims to Lau, with his notepad and pen at hand.

I sit back down with a slight smile. He's such a boyish person. "Tanaka," Ciel addresses while taking a sip of his tea. "You can leave it at that." he orders

Tanaka lets go of him and he smacks his hands together to get rid of any dirt, "Mr. Woodley," Tanaka says, "you'll obey our orders, then?"

Mr. Woodley slow sits up with a grimace, "Tch," he voices again. We take that as a silent agreement, and he comes back to sit down. Arthur sits down next to me again. I notice the corner of his lip is swelling and a bit red from the injury inflicted upon him. "Does it hurt?" I ask him out of nowhere. He blinks at me and reaches up to touch where the wound is. "Just a bit."

"I would give you treatment, however, that may have to wait."

He blushes slightly and scratches his cheek, "It's fine, it's not so bad."

I smile cheekily and poke the wound. He winces and I shake my head, "Liar."

The sound of a teacup tapping a plate distracts me. My eyes drift toward the noise and I find Ciel staring at me with a 'can I talk now' look. I blink in confusion until I find everyone's eyes on me. I lean back shyly, fighting a blush from blossoming on my cheeks. Why is everyone staring at me? Ciel clears his throat, "Well then," he begins and changes the topic. "Currently, the only one who really couldn't have been the criminal is Mr. Wordsmith. I think it'd be safest and fairest to put Mr. Wordsmith in charge of deciding our actions from now on." Ciel suggests.

"I second this notion." I agree.

"Me?!" Arthur cries in surprise and looks at us in question. "Yes," Ciel confirms with a sigh. "I really don't want a criminal prowling around in my manor."

"I feel the same but—" Arthur starts to protest but Irene cuts him off. "Well...us, too right?" she asks Grimsby. He does not reply but does sweat drop, appearing to silently agree cautiously.

"Then, it's decided." Ciel states. "There's plenty of time until the storm dies down anyway. Let's thoroughly corner this criminal." he smiles with his hands intertwined underneath his chin. It's the most innocent smile I've seen on him. This is nothing compared to the one at the circus he gave. I refrain from gushing at such a smile. "...right, Mr. Wordsmith?" Ciel questions.

Arthur looks at everyone until he succumbs to my brother's words with a small sigh. He takes out his notepad and begins asking us questions. Stuff to do with what we know, what we need to know, and what exactly are we missing to solve these murders. "As a result of my conversations with everyone, many things have become clear, however, the thing I'm stuck on is the whereabouts of the key to the earl's bedroom," Arthur mentions, clearly lost on the matter. "According to the original scenario, the only one that could have been able to kill Mr. Phelps was Sebastian. But if we consider that the key could have been passed onto a third party, it becomes a whole different situation."

"So, in that scenario, I would be right in thinking that the person who currently holds the key and killed Sebastian is the criminal?" Ciel asks.

"Yes." Arthur answers.

"Well, first, let's confirm whether or not the butler is carrying the key himself," Charles suggests. "Even though it would mean our theory ends there."

"You're right." Arthur agrees. "Also, from now on, whenever we move, I'd like us to move as a group. Since it would be difficult asking a woman to accompany us to the corpse storage room, I'd like Miss Irene and Lady Rina to stay with Mr. Grimsby."

"Yes—" Irene answers but I interrupt her immediately. "What? No, I'm going." I inform Arthur. He stares at me in surprise, "Lady Rina, I do not think that would be best."

I scowl at him and cross my arms, "I'm not leaving my brother alone."

Arthur sweat drops and I hear Ciel sigh next to me. "Fine, she's coming with us." Ciel states.

Arthur appears to want to argue more about it but decides not to. He glances at Mr. Woodley with a guilty look, "Also I'd like Mr. Woodley to stay too..." he suggests.

Mr. Woodley looks away and closes his eyes, "Hmph." he voices.

"I'd like you to allow me and Ran Mao to enjoy some tea over here." Lau says and Ran Mao nods in agreement, curled up in his lap. Charles stands with an arm raised, "Since I've got nothing to do here, I'll just tag along! ~" he sing songs.

Arthur nods and turns to look at Ciel, "Please excuse me, earl, but would you mind guiding us through the manor?" he asks.

"Not at all." Ciel agrees to the idea. "The servants are more familiar with the bottom floor though, so let's have them guide us instead. Is that okay with you guys?" he asks them.

"Yes, young master." Finnian says.

Ciel nods and looks at Mey-Rin and Tanaka next, "Tanaka, Mey-Rin, can stay behind and take care of the guests."

Mey-Rin and Tanaka bow, "Certainly." they obey.

"Then, let's get going," I say and stand from my spot. Time to go to the basement, I haven't been down there in forever; not since I used to be a nanny in fact. Ah, those were the good ol' days. We follow Bard and Finnian to the doors which lead to the bottom floor of the mansion. Bard opens them and we follow one by one down the stairs. I walk next to my brother as we go down the spiraling staircase. It's very dark in here and I can feel the temperature drop the further down we step. Our footsteps echo in a haunting way as the lantern in Bard's leading light flickers repeatedly.

"This place has that kind of atmosphere where one might expect a ghost to pop up at any moment, doesn't it?" Arthur comments out of nowhere in front of me.

I sweatdrop at that mini jump scare scene in my head. "Will you cut that out!" Charles cries from behind me. "There's no way there'd be a ghost! I only believe in things I can cut with my sword!" he shouts and clutches onto my brother suddenly. I stare at him, flabbergasted. This is an act, right?

Ciel sweat drops also at his behavior, "So you can walk on your own then?"

By the time Ciel says that we reach the bottom of the stairs and Bard leads us to a door not too far down. "I thought you might be scared; I was being kind as to—" Charles continues before we arrive at a pair of doors. The double doors are closed, and I frown on what is inside. I know Sebastian's alive, but the thought of him dead really troubles me. "We're here, folks." Bard tells us.

I glance at Charles, knowing he's down here to check on Sebastian. I'm not blind enough not to notice his intent. Bard reaches for the handle to the door and opens it slowly. It groans as he pulls it out. My eyes adjust to the darkness that lurks inside. I can see all three bodies inside, covered by sheets. I almost gag at the smell of decay but somehow contain it. The smell doesn't seem to trouble the others so much and I forgot my nose has been sensitive lately. I pinch my nostrils together with hand, but I can still taste the stench in the air.

"Put these gloves on when you touch the corpses, will ya?" Bard asks Arthur, handing him a pair and my brother one also. "You're well prepared! That saves us some trouble." Arthur compliments. We step inside the place and I follow along, holding my hands close to my chest. This scene is just depressing to look at.

Ciel tightens his gloves whilst staring at the sheet which holds Sebastian underneath. It's a hard gaze that tells me he knows Sebastian isn't truly dead. However, I knew it too obviously, I can feel him from here no matter how repressed it is. I still don't know why I am able to do that. I'm such a weird human ever since coming to this world. Arthur sighs dejectedly and bends down, reaching down to grab the sheet. "Well, excuse me then..." he mutters and pulls the sheet away from Sebastian's body slowly. "He's wet?!" Arthur shouts in shock.

I come a little closer and examine Sebastian due to curiosity. Indeed, he is very wet. In fact, I can smell the rainwater coming from him. It smells nice with his original scent. I shake my head at the thought; now isn't the time for such thoughts. Bard peers upward, toward the ceiling, "Looks like a leak in the roof caused it." Bard notes.

"Poor Mr. Sebastian! Please move him!" Finnian begs behind me. "We should if he's wet his body will decay faster as well." Arthur informs us. "De...cay?" I hear Finnian mutter under his breath, sounding horrified. I turn around to find a devastated look take over his features. I frown at him, knowing how he is feeling. I walk up to him, but he does not notice me advance. I better calm him down before he makes a scene, I know how fragile he can be. He cares about Sebastian and us a great deal.

I place a hand on Finnian's slightly trembling shoulder, and he stiffens at the touch. He whips his head to look at me, his eyes filled with tears. My heart literally drops at such an intense look. "Lady...Rina..." he whispers. I smile sadly and pull him into a tight hug. I know how inappropriate this might look to those of a higher class, but I consider Finnian to be another brother of mine. He makes me miss my younger and more innocent brothers. He stays frozen in my grip and I place my hand on the back of his head.

That gets a reaction from him and I hear a tiny sniffle come from him. He buries his head in my chest and I feel my own tears emerge. Stupid eyes, stupid emotions, ahh Finnian, I'm going to cry if you cry too. I feel my lip wobble as he cries silently into my chest and clutches the back of my dress tightly. I pat his head softly, trying to comfort him. I let my own tears fall, knowing no one is behind Finnian. They can't see me cry. I pull away slightly and smooth out Finnian's hair. He wipes at his tears, attempting to calm down it seems.

"Finnian, please let them do what they can for Sebastian. I know it looks cruel and disturbing, but we have to catch this horrible person, do you understand?" I whisper to him. He hiccups slightly and nods sadly. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to act so—" he begins to apologize.

I put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't worry about it, trust me I know how hard it is." I smile.

He stares at me with newly glistened eyes before he slams them closed. He appears to be struggling to hold them back and he let's go of me. "I know...I know. I'll try my best to behave, for Mr. Sebastian."

I nod and cup his cheek lovingly. "I know he would appreciate it."

He opens his eyes slowly, staring at me with wonder. I feel someone cup my shoulder and Bard steps around me. "You guys alright?" he asks.

"Right as rain." I smile, knowing it's fake and so does he. I glance back at Sebastian's body with a soft sigh. Time to act even more so. I walk away with a last wink at Finnian and wander over to my brother's side.

"Find it?" I ask them.

Ciel peers up at me, "It's not here, it seems."

I frown and squat onto my knees, "How unfortunate."

I stare at Sebastian sadly, hoping he can feel my depressed gaze. Of course, I'm simply acting, trying to get back at my brother and him. I'll make them regret not telling me their plans. I want to be included in everything after this! No more being looked down upon for 'safety' reasons.

"Couldn't it be in his bedroom?" Arthur asks.

Ciel nods, "Let's go look."

0o0o0o0o

Bard leads us to Sebastian's bedroom and opens the door for everyone. I've never really been inside Sebastian's room before. Now that I think about, I wonder if there's anything inside. Ciel steps forward first and Arthur follows along. "This is Sebastian's room." Ciel points out with a slight frown. I walk behind them, marveling at how boring the room is. Honestly, I'm not surprised it's so bare. It's not like he needs anything like a human does. Not to mention, this isn't his real home either.

"It's pretty spacious." Arthur comments. I wander around the bedroom and lightly touch the barely used desk. I don't find a speck of dust when I rub my fingers together. It hardly smells like him in here as well. I drift over to his bed and find a faint scent of him. I wonder if he lies down from time to time when the manor is quiet at night.

"It's because he's a senior servant." Bard explains, resting his hand on his hip. "Can't you guys think of a place where he might have hidden it?" Ciel asks the servants. Bard glances away and scratches the back of his head, "Actually, it's our first time in here..." Bard admits.

"I've only been in here twice since I gave him this room as well." Ciel admits in thought.

"In any case, let's search in places one might keep valuables." Charles inputs. After that, we all search throughout Sebastian's room. Finnian and Arthur look underneath the bed. Charles rummages through the drawer. Ciel checks the desk and Bard scopes out the fireplace. I stand awkwardly until I find no one is going through Sebastian's closet. I walk over to it curiously and open it. A bunch of cat's spring from it and I fall onto the ground. Tons of fluff smothers me, some cats decide it's fun to dig their claws into my dress.

"Why are there cats?!" I cry out as they dart off across the room. Some decide to stay on me and cuddle in my lap.

"Cats?!" everyone screeches in shock.

"Woah, the kittens are so cute! ~" Finnian gushes while holding one up. Ciel steps away, covering his nose with a panicky look. "That bastard! He hid these from me!?" Ciel snarls in horror. The cat's meow in sync, happy to finally have attention. I smirk and hold one up toward my brother. "But Ciel, look how adorable they are!" I cheer deviously.

He scowls and takes another step back, his face slowly morphing into one of struggle. "D-Don't do that! You know what they do to me!" he cries, his face becoming a red hue. I stand up with the cat in my hands and walk toward him. This is what you get for leaving me out! It's payback time. I chase after him with the cat and he runs away. I catch up easily and pretty much smother the cat in his face. He tries to fight me off, but I pull away. He instantly starts to sneeze like crazy, his eyes leaking tears. I laugh evilly, watching his torture.

"Young master!" Finnian exclaims, concerned for him. I continue to laugh and hug the cat close to my chest. "What a good kitty, maybe I should take you in. ~" I coo at the tuxedo cat in my grasp.

"Like hell," Ciel cries and glares at me intensely with red eyes. "why did you—" he pauses before another sneeze flies out of his mouth. He sniffles as he rubs his eyes. "...do that?!"

I set the cat back down, still smirking. "Revenge, little brother." I remind him. I take another step closer and he takes four back in fear. "Don't come near me!" he shouts. "You know I'm allergic to cats!"

He sneezes loudly again, and I laugh some more. "It seems I forgot temporarily." I shrug innocently. His glare turns harsher, "That's complete bullshit..." he mutters as a tick mark pulses against his temple. I whistle and walk away from him. That was funny, thank you for that Sebastian. I decide to help Finnian round up all the cats. We place them on the bed as the others continue searching the place.

"He really doesn't seem to have any personal belongings," Charles comments after a while. He appears bored as he looks through Sebastian's drawer. "Wouldn't it be nicer to at least have some things from your original home? Where did he come from?" Charles continues to ponder out loud. I glare subtly at him, knowing all he wants is information on him. Did the queen order him to kill Sebastian? To find out his true whereabouts...? I have a hunch it is something along those lines.

"Who knows, none of the servants know where he is from. Or what he even does on his days off." Bard mentions. I put a finger to my chin in thought. Even I, did not know what he did on his days off. He disappears usually. But his days that are off, are very rare as it is. Ciel makes him work twenty-four seven. Nothing the demon can't handle. However, does Sebastian even do anything for fun? I should ask him later. "The only thing we know is that he was ridiculously good at his job, the perfect butler." Bard continues.

"Perhaps, the young master knows something but—" Finnian begins but is cut off.

"I don't know either." Ciel states for me. He sniffs as his nose is still irritated. "Where he came from, what master he served before, or what he had been doing in the past. I never had any interest in it personally, it was fine with me," he mutters darkly. "Back then, anyone was fine. As long as they would be devoted to me and grant me wishes. Anyone."

Charles looks at my brother, "Back then?" he questions seriously.

Ciel stares at him, his face devoid of all emotion. I could tell though, that Ciel is inwardly speculating him. "If we can't find it after all this, it's probably not here." Arthur interrupts them while rolling his sleeves up.

"Then how about we check everyone's luggage?" Charles suggests, holding his chin thought. "Especially Mr. Woodleys..."

Arthur sweat drops, appearing unsure, "Naturally, don't you think they'll refuse that?"

Charles gains a somewhat cocky smirk, "I have more public authority than the Yard, so if they don't want to show me, it will be okay for me to force them. ~ Come on, let's get going!"

We silently follow him back to the drawing-room. No one speaks on the way there. I can only think that we are all too busy trying to piece these murders together. When we arrive back at the drawing-room, Lau is lying on the couch with Ran Mao in his arms. Mr. Woodley, Grimsby, and Irene sit next to each other on the other couch. Mey-Rin and Tanaka were standing at the ready as they should be. I need to remind myself to thank Tanaka later for saving me from that punch. Arthur explains that we found nothing on Sebastian nor his bedroom to them.

Arthur clears his throat, and all of us look at him, "Thus, we would like to view your rooms and belongings." he announces. "The woman's luggage will be checked by another woman, so we won't see it."

I didn't think this through until he says that. Women would be including me...right? I feel my face pale. Oh no, what if they go through my diaries?! No, no, no! They won't do that...right? My palms begin to build up nervous sweat at the thought. Would they care about my weird clothes? Chances are negative, probably. Wait! WHAT ABOUT MY ADOPTION PAPERS?! I nearly grabbed my hair at the thought. FUCK!

"Is that okay?" I hear Arthur ask. I glance nervously at my brother, having no proper way of asking for a solution. What if they find out we're not really related? I bite my lip, knowing how it will turn out. Society will look down at the Phantomhive family for not only lying but taking in a poor commoner. The only reason Lady Midford kept her mouth shut about it is because of the relationship already distinguished with the family. Not to mention, she personally likes me and treats me like a daughter but that's not the point! Ahh, I'm getting off-topic.

"I understand." Irene acknowledges. "Go ahead." Lau says after her. "Do as you please." Mr. Woodley agrees without looking at anyone. No one asks for my confirmation though. I am a bit confused; I look around, but I'm not even being gazed at. Does everyone assume I'm naturally innocent? Arthur didn't even ask for the servants to comply. Is it because I am a woman? No one really suspects me to be the murderer without any hard evidence. I mean, I wasn't there when the first murder took place. I have no alibi for that time. Maybe...it's because of my status as a noble. I decide to play dumb though because I'm not trying to be suspicious. I need to watch my actions from here on out and act with every fiber of my being.

We split up into groups based on gender. Mey-Rin, Irene, Ran Mao, and I head on over to Irene's bedroom first. Mey-Rin opens the door to it, and we follow her in. I observe how the room is pretty much bare besides the luggage which lay on the floor. "Alright guys," I say to catch their attention. "Ran Mao, go search through those boxes over there," I instruct and point to some boxes which sit next to the bed. "Mey-Rin go to the closet and look through it. Irene, you just stand there for the time being." I order and point at a spot on the floor.

She complies and does as I say. I decide to examine the bedroom in more depth. I mean, anyone could be the murderer, right? But I don't really get that vibe from Irene nor Grimsby. I can't be too sure though. Just like my aunt, they could be hiding something. I sigh silently at the thought of her, I do miss her from time to time. It's going to be lonely when my brother is gone. All I'll have is the Midford family. It's not like I have any close relatives in this world; at least I don't think so. I pop out of my thoughts when I come across Irene's bed. I look under the pillows and such for Sebastian's key. But I don't think it's in here honestly. I don't remember smelling any blood or scent of Sebastian on them.

"Oh no, I left that out." I hear Irene say across the bedroom. I glance over at her and find her walking towards Mey-Rin. A bit curious, I saunter on over to find out what Mey-Rin found. I notice a photograph in her hands, and I find the couple in it. I smile at the picture, thinking they look cute together.

"I hadn't heard you two were lovers, so I was surprised yesterday." Mey-Rin admits.

"I'm sorry, I don't really talk about it publicly or anything." Irene replies with an awkward laugh. "I and Grimsby have been separated for twelve years already, so it's kind of embarrassing to tell people..."

Mey-Rin and I gawk at her in shock, I wasn't expecting that reply! "It doesn't look anything like that at all though!?" I practically shriek. "Yes, indeed!" Mey-Rin agrees as well.

Irene simply blushes shyly, "My. ~ Thank you very much."

I shake my head and continue my search. I'm not really finding much though. I kneel and check underneath the bed, but I don't anything. I frown, really wondering where the hell that key is. Technically, Sebastian should still be carrying it. So, where on Earth did he place it beforehand? He knew something was going to happen to him...didn't he? Or else the key would be on his person still. I doubt someone took it so easily from him. More like over his dead body...but Ciel may have ordered him to give up the key. I scratch my head in thought and stand back up. Didn't Mey-Rin say he made her deliver an owl? Does that have the key? I mean, he would not want someone random to have it, right?

"Kya! You shouldn't put that on your head!" Irene screeches suddenly. I am broken out of my thoughts because of it. I find Ran Mao putting Irene's drawers on her head. I facepalm, wondering if Lau even teaches the poor girl of woman's fashion in Britain. "Miss. Ran Mao!" Mey-Rin shouts in horror and dashes over to the young Chinese woman.

"Okay, let's finish this up, girls. I don't think we'll be finding anything here." I speak up before this situation gives me a headache. I just want to find this damn key. "Come on, the men are probably finished by now."

All of them follow me out of the bedroom. I lead us back to the drawing-room. The door is already open and have them follow me back inside. The men are already sitting down, waiting for us with hopeful looks. I shake my head, "We couldn't find anything." I state sadly.

Arthur sighs in disappointment, I feel bad for letting him down slightly. "It wasn't here after all," Arthur utters.

"Even with all this, Sebastian could have hidden it somewhere else." Ciel suggests with a small sigh as well.

"That, or he could have thrown it out the window." Lau chimes in. "Since it's so small, if it was carried off or buried, in this storm, we aren't going to find it."

"Excuse me!" Finnian interrupts abruptly, surprising me. I look at him as confusion stirs in the forefront of my mind. "I'm going to search outside!" he informs us.

I feel my eyes widen and Mey-Rin moves forward with determination. "I'm going too!" she announces.

"Certainly, finding it would give us a clue towards the killer, but you don't have to go out of your—" Ciel starts to say nonchalantly with a shrug. "I...want to solve this case!" Finnian interrupts in a burst of emotions. I stare at him in awe and find his determination refreshing. He must really care about Sebastian. It almost makes me tear up. "Because I'm dumb, I can't find the killer by thinking it over as the young master. But if it's a key I might be able to find it. If the key can lead to solving this even a little, I want to find it!"

I watch him nod at Mey-Rin; his eyes steeled with will power. He takes off before even my brother or I can have another say in the matter. Mey-Rin follows him without hesitation. "Hey—You guys!" Bard shouts and looks back at us. "I'm sorry, I'll go after them!"

"Wait—Bard!" I shout after him, but he's already gone, chasing after them. I look over at my brother find him with his arm raised, his eye wide. He eventually sighs and relaxes, letting them do what they want. I'm not okay with this though! What if they get hurt? But...I feel like they need these. To do _something_ to help. I grit my teeth and travel over to the window. The rain continues to pour like crazy. When will it stop?

I can hear them faintly outside, talking about how Sebastian helped them become like a family here at the manor. I frown at the glass, my reflection copying me. I find Ciel walking up to my side and I watch him through the glass. He peers down at the ground, probably looking for the servants. "Are you...okay?" he asks eventually in a hushed whisper.

"Do I look okay?" I ask, my tone biting a little. "Seriously, this game went too far and now Sebastian's gone. What will you do? Hm?" I ask, pretending to think Sebastian's gone for good. Ciel frowns up at me, appearing a little guilty. "You shouldn't be upset he's gone." he remarks not long after, his frown turning into a sneer.

I feel my eyes widen, not expecting him to say such a thing. "...what?" I murmur.

"You heard me." he states with a narrowed eye at me.

I stay frozen, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. I feel my arms wrap around my chest unconsciously, not liking his gaze. "What are you saying?" I ask after a second, my thoughts running around in circles of the meaning of such words coming from his lips.

"You care about him, don't you? Don't even try to deny it."

I open my mouth to rebuke but find myself not being able to. "So, what if I do?" I mutter. "He's nowhere near as important to me though compared to you. I find him nice to talk to and decent company in this depressing place." I admit but tears well in my eyes anyway. I know there's more to my statement than that. I love and care for him, just as much as my brother before me. The love may be different, but I won't be able to choose in the end. It'll just tear me apart.

His eye narrows further as if he is trying to decide if I am lying or not. I tear my eyes away from his, not wanting to be judged more. I stare past the blurry tree lines in the distance. I hate myself for falling in love with the enemy. God, my heart is such an idiot.

"Hey," someone perks up and that distracts our conversation well enough. Everyone is staring at my brother. "it's a little suffocating to stay quiet like this, why don't we play a game of cards?" Grimsby suggests and stands from the couch. "I brought some cards, so I'll go get them from my room."

"Please wait, if you're going, we should all go." Arthur informs. "I'll be right back." Grimsby mentions with a sweatdrop. "It's safest to move in groups since we still don't know who the killer is and more importantly, I don't want to see any more victims be made." Arthur reasons.

"That'd be the best action if the killer is amongst us." Lau puffs, a filter of smoke leaving his mouth from his pipe. I wrinkle my nose at the smell emitting from it. "Though, only if he is." he hints.

"What are you getting at?" Grimsby asks seriously.

Lau smirks, "Nothing in particular. It's just my opinion."

"If he's not amongst us, where is he?" Charles asks. I simply deadpan and stare at the white-haired man. What an innocent question, good way to deter that you're the actual killer of at least one of the victims.

"You mean the killer arrived before the storm but is hiding outside...or something?" Grimsby asks.

"Even so, isn't it unlikely he would be able to wander around the mansion and into a locked room without leaving footprints if he had been in that storm before?" Ciel questions.

I nod, agreeing with his point. It's impossible almost. "Wouldn't your 'unlikely' become likely with the existence of a thirteenth person?" Lau challenges.

I stare at him, noting how that is very likely to happen. I forget how smart Lau can be sometimes. "How foolish! There's definitely no chance of that happening!" Mr. Woodley argues.

"Definitely?" Lau questions his response. "The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is 'definite'. If you reverse the 'definite' then anything could be lurking in this castle. If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives...he might not be that far off anymore." he explains theoretically. "This thirteenth person who shouldn't exist."

"And what if they appeared?" I ask him. "What will we do then?"

Lau smirks at me, "We'll know when the time comes, little lady."

I blink at him but jump slightly when I hear a bang. What was that? That did not sound like thunder...


	50. Forever Rain

**Heyo peeps,**

**Welcome back to a new chapter which is very long. I just kept typing until I found a good cliff hanger and didn't even realize the length of this chapter. Sorry if you don't like long chapters lol. THE ENDING IS WORTH IT THOUGH, Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER. Not to mention, this is the 50TH CHAPTER. We've come a long way, thank you for staying with me. This chapter ending is extra special for you guys.**

**I think I have 1-2 chapters more on this arc because of the whole Sebastian and mission reveal for Arthur. There probably won't be much Rina input during those times besides her thoughts. This murder arc felt long, am I the only one? It's not my favorite arc, I just like Charles and Arthur lmao. But yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you guys for your support and wishes of good luck in the reviews. I really appreciate it. I tried my best in this chapter, this arc is hard to write in my opinion. OMG YOU GUYS, THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER THOUGH, I KNOW YALL GONNA FREAK. **

**Okay,** _**anyways**,_** do you guys have any ideas for a fun extra chapter when this arc finishes. I have one idea already in mind, I need another one. Let me know in the comments if you do.**

_Recap of the last chapter:_

_I nod, agreeing with his point. It's impossible almost. "Wouldn't your 'unlikely' become likely with the existence of a thirteenth person?" Lau challenges._

_I stare at him, noting how that is very likely to happen. I forget how smart Lau can be sometimes. "How foolish! There's definitely no chance of that happening!" Mr. Woodley argues._

_"Definitely?" Lau questions his response. "The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is 'definite'. If you reverse the 'definite' then anything could be lurking in this castle. If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives...he might not be that far off anymore." he explains theoretically. "This thirteenth person who shouldn't exist."_

_"And what if they appeared?" I ask him. "What will we do then?"_

_Lau smirks at me, "We'll know when the time comes, little lady."_

_I blink at him but jump slightly when I hear a bang. What was that? That did not sound like thunder..._

**o0o0o0o**

The distant bang which is barely covered by the pounding rain outside catches my attention. I can hear the servants shuffling about in a hurry. However, it's hard to understand what they are saying. I peer at the door curiously. Should I go to investigate? I don't hear anything for a while until multiple footsteps pound down the hallway. I can guess it's the servants as they rush to where we are all located. The door bursts open abruptly, and I jump in my seat a little. The door smacks against the wall loudly as Bard and Finnian appear in the doorway.

"Young master!" Bard and Finnian shout in sync. "We got some suspicious-looking guy!"

I stand from my seat in surprise. He appeared so fast, almost like a coincidence. I glance at Ciel curious to his reaction; he is rooted in shock as well. "Come on, get in already!" Bard shouts behind him. Mey-Rin pushes a dark figure forward and his appearance is shown through the candlelit room. I examine the man quickly, finding him to be oddly familiar. I tilt my head in confusion, assessing his attire. He wears a plain black suit, nothing fancy. I notice my gaze drift higher and find the man's face to be quite older. There are some wrinkles, but he is very gaunt in the cheeks.

While I don't know why he feels familiar, it is not until I look into his eyes do I freeze in my spot. I stretch my senses out more and find it is Sebastian who is before me. I feel my eyes blink rapidly, not believing that this person in front of me is Sebastian. I'm so used to his regular appearance; I can't fathom that this is the same person. It's all quite disorientating. His eyes find mine, but he does not keep the gaze for long. I barely noticed the rope which encircles his chest. It pins his arms down to his sides.

"Huh?" I hear Irene gasp in shock.

"Wha—He was real?! Where on Earth was he hiding?!" Charles exclaims. I narrow my eyes at him, he sounds genuine. He must not have anticipated this.

"You're—" Ciel starts and I feel my eyes bulge. Did he not know this is Sebastian!? What the hell is going on?

"So, you mean this is the killer?!" Mr. Woodley cries. I can't keep track of all that is happening. There's too much, someone pulls the brakes for me, please!

I watch as Lau stands with a 'pft' falling from his lips. "To think the thirteenth person would show up this soon...even I am a little surprised," Lau admits. He walks over to the 'stranger' with a smirk. He grabs Sebastian's shoulder, "So, you're you again?" he asks.

I facepalm immediately, Lau is so stupid sometimes. I clearly keep forgetting things. "This again?!" Ciel growls as tiny tick marks pulse against his temple.

"My name?" Sebastian mentions with a side smirk. I notice Ciel sweat drops and stares at Sebastian. "It's been a while...Jeremy." Ciel acknowledges.

"Do we know this old guy, Ciel?" I ask, restraining a smirk from forming across my lips at the sight of an offended look cross Jeremy's face (_A/N: I am going to refer to Sebastian as Jermey until he is discovered in the dialogue tags_).

"Old guy?" Jeremy repeats with a small glare directed at me. "Y...Yeah, well I do anyway," he replies, almost awkwardly. I look at him suspiciously, deducing he knows this is Sebastian. Damn, he almost fooled me. "This man is Jeremy Rathbone." he introduces the man to us, gesturing to his figure. "He's a popular advisor to the local church and somewhat a famous person."

Sebastian smiles coyly, and I deadpan at his looks. It's so unfamiliar, I feel a bit disturbed. I want the original face back. "Please call me Jeremy." he corrects my brother.

"A...father." Arthur mutters. I almost scoff at the thought of who he is impersonating as. Really comical of him, I'll give him that.

"Like I'd trust a suspicious-looking guy like you!" Mr. Woodley booms out of nowhere. I glare at him with irritation. "The only one who could have committed the murders is the thirteenth person without an alibi. No matter how you look at it, it has to be this guy!"

I mean, for once, Mr. Woodley has a point. But, with the way he acts, I find him very suspicious too. To put blame on someone so quickly, it sounds rather as if he is the guilty one. Someone who is panicking because of it. How many murderers are there exactly? I doubt Ciel would make Sebastian instantly guilty. I wouldn't put it past Sebastian to have an alibi at the ready. The smirk that appears on Sebastian's lips already tells me that this may be the case.

"Actually, your reasoning is utter nonsense, mister Woodley." Sebastian points out.

Mr. Woodley's face morphs into one of shock, "H-How did you know my name?!" he asks.

Sebastian's smirk stretches slightly, his eyes gaining a glowering effect to them. Sebastian leans forward, invading Mr. Woodley's personal space. "Looking at your ring, it's actually quite obvious." Sebastian observes, staring at it. "The only place you'd be able to mine a large diamond-like that would be South Africa. Furthermore, the only way you'd be able to get the special round brilliant-cut this diamond has is with the latest polishing machinery recently developed by the Woodley company. I've also heard that the London jeweler Danel Anderson has been holding sales talks with women, saying it's a rare item that hasn't really appeared on the market yet."

I simply stare at the demon, his words going in and out of my ears. I can hardly keep up with one sentence he says. "If you consider that one of the people invited to the earl's evening party is wearing such a rare ring, it is most likely the director of the Woodley company," Sebastian concludes. "In other words, you, mister. Am I wrong?"

Mr. Woodley is not the only one stunned into silence. He neither accepts nor denies the claim made toward him. "More importantly, how in the world...no, why and since when have you been here?" Arthur questions Sebastian.

"Sheesh, nothing but questions." Sebastian sighs. He looks over at Bard suddenly, I didn't even notice the bag in his hands. "Hey, you, would you mind opening my bag?" he asks.

Bard glances down at it and opens it slowly. Once the clasp on it opens, he opens it further. I walk toward him, curious about what is inside. "The owl?" I question out loud. Mey-Rin gasps next to us, "That is Mr. Sebastian's owl! Is it dead?"

"No, but since it resisted, I put it to sleep for a while with some medicine. It will wake up soon." Sebastian informs. "Please look at the letter on its claw."

Ciel strolls over to where we are standing and takes the paper off the owl's foot. He unrolls it and his eye roams over the contents. "Young master! What did Mr. Sebastian say!?" Mey-Rin asks nervously.

A moment of silence lingers in the air until Ciel looks at Sebastian. "It seems anticipated that he would be killed and sent a letter to Jeremy." Ciel explains, fisting the letter in his hand afterward.

"Oh my...Mr. Sebastian..." Mey-Rin mumbles in horror.

"But you can't prove he isn't the killer with just a piece of paper!" Grimsby objects. "If he came from outside, he could just as well commit the last night's murder!"

"Actually," Sebastian counters swiftly. "I have a simple solution to your lack of confidence. In my coat pocket." he suggests and looks down at his coat. Finnian creeps closer and stuffs his hand inside Sebastian's pocket. He rummages around for a couple of seconds until his eyes widen, "Huh?" Finnian voices his confusion. He pulls his arm back, and in-between his fingers a ticket. "A ticket...is it? For a play..." he mutters.

"What's the date?" I ask curiously, though I know the answer already. "Yesterday...it's for the evening show on March 12th. The place and program are, um, the...L.A.D..." Finnian tries to read but struggles near the end. "The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum theatre!" he reads aloud finally after sounding it out in his head.

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed playing at the Lyceum Theatre at the moment." Irene comments.

Sebastian nods, "Indeed, I went to the Lyceum Theatre in London last night." Sebastian states. "The play ended after 10 p.m. Even if I took a Hansom cab and threw him a sovereign it would still take over two hours to get here. Furthermore, in this rain the road would become so muddy it'd take at least twice as long as usual."

"A Hansom cab in this rain?" Irene questions.

"In this rain, the river along the road would flood, there's no way you'd get over the bridge in a horse-drawn carriage!" Bard says.

"Of course, there are countless other ways of getting here. Walking...or swimming though those aren't really ways I'd recommend for normal human beings. There are always as many ways of getting a result as one can count the stars. But there is only one truth." Sebastian debunks Bard's claim. I stare in awe, feeling as if I really am in a mystery novel right now. I'm pretty much speechless.

"In other words," Arthur begins, his gaze hot on Sebastian. "you mean that you cannot be involved in the killings because you were in London last night...am I right?" he deduces with an uncertain look.

Sebastian gives him a side smirk, "As expected of a master novelist, thank you for speeding up the conversation."

"Huh?!" Arthur cries.

Sebastian leans in Arthur's direction, getting rather close to him. "You can find out a lot about people's jobs and the like from examining their looks and habits, you know this." he smirks. "First of all, you have a large callus on your right middle finger. It's different in shape from people who paint or draw...so you must be writing a lot. Next, there are blue stains on your sleeve. This can happen when you wash things with dyed ink on them. Furthermore, you wrote several pieces of material you thought of on the inside of your cuffs with a pencil, so you won't forget them." Sebastian remarks and peeks inside Arthur's sleeve, "Pearl, India, locked room, sign; you have to be a novelist to do something like this, right?"

"Amazing...he's like my teacher, Professor Bell. He also liked people watching." Arthur utters in awe. I peer up at Sebastian, very stupefied by him. "Your Professor was that cool?" I ask Arthur but keep my attention on Sebastian.

"Yes."

I smile and glance away before Sebastian can meet my curious gaze. "Sherlock Holmes..." I mutter under my breath.

"Eh? Who is that?" Arthur questions. I clamp my mouth shut; I did not mean for him to hear that. "Er...just a name is all." I laugh awkwardly.

Sebastian clears his throat and catches everyone's attention once more. "Well, now that your doubts should have lifted, would you mind getting this rope off me? It seems that the air around this mansion is heavy with the smell of a crime that will rid me of my boredom." Sebastian chimes in, moving around in his binds. I cover the snort from leaving my nose at something he says. There's more than just crime in this mansion.

Charles comes up to Jeremy and takes his sword out. He slices the rope off Sebastian and wanders back to the couch. We all settle back down, but all the seats are taken; so, I decided to sit on the arm of Ciel's chair without complaint. I've never seen Sebastian sit down in the mansion, what a weird sight. Arthur and the rest of the guests fill Sebastian in on what happened before he arrived. I almost fall asleep sitting here, not sure from boredom or overall exhaustion.

Sebastian's clap wakes me up though. I bet he did it on purpose, honestly. "This is very interesting, hm." Sebastian murmurs in thought. "Could I first see the bodies? They will eloquently tell me nothing but the truth."

"Well then, let's go the wine cellar together." Arthur offers and stands from his seat.

"Stop!" Sebastian shouts abruptly. Arthur freezes mid-way, his knees bent awkwardly, "Huh?"

Sebastian raises his pointer finger up, "I would like you to move each of the bodies to a separate room."

"But why?"

"The scent might be a clue. If we put the bodies together their scents will interfere with each other." Sebastian explains. "Also, the wine cellar will have a particularly strong scent of wine. On that note, can you lend me three rooms, earl?"

"That would be fine I guess." Ciel agrees to his request. He looks at the servants next, "You guys, divide the bodies over three rooms."

"Certainly." Finnian accepts and the other servant's nod.

"Earl, will you allow me to change my clothes in the meantime?" Sebastian asks. Ciel peers up at him, I catch a knowing look in his eye. This is something that is planned, I'm sure. "Sure...the clothes of my predecessor might be a little too small, I'll lend you some clothes of the dead butler. I'll take you there."

I stare at him my brother in exasperation, this is too weird for my liking. It's almost making me uncomfortable. The servants take their leave first. Ciel and Sebastian are next to go and I sit down on the couch. I pull at my fingers in thought. There are far too many questions in the air. I have a hard time understanding what is truly happening. One minute it's this, another is that. I may be clever, but I can't catch onto everything. I miss the smaller things sometimes. This is kind of exciting though, and just as frustrating. It's not every day my brother puts on an act so well. But even I can tell there are some loopholes.

Someone sits down next to me which pulls me out of my thoughts. I find it is Arthur who also to be lost in his own mind. The only way I could tell is the distant look he gives the wall across the room. I smirk at that, wondering if he will base Sebastian as Sherlock Holmes when he writes that series. It is almost a given at this point. I'm a little mad, but not wholeheartedly. Sebastian is one hell of a person, that I know very well.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask and lean back against the couch. Arthur turns his head toward me, seeming to be slightly confused. "Pardon?" he says.

"Ah, I forgot currency differences. Er, make that pound for your thoughts." I correct myself with a laugh. He smiles then, and I beam at it. He hasn't smiled for quite a bit since all this began. "There is too much to question, please forgive me if I seem in a daze." he responds.

I nod and glance up at the ceiling, "Don't forget to breathe and give your mind a short break. Getting a headache won't help anyone." I advise.

He stares at me for a short while before he sighs, his shoulder deflating in the process. "I suppose you are right on that."

Before I could comment more on the subject, Ciel and Sebastian come back. I stare at his outfit, trying to make myself look sad. Not sure if it worked or not, Sebastian hardly spared me a glance. It makes me feel a little lonely. Like I'm being ignored, and I'm not sure if I like the feeling too much. I frown, becoming sad all on my own. I miss his light teases and domineering behavior. Never thought I would think that ever. "Young master, we finished transferring the bodies!" Bard calls out through the doorway.

"Ok." Ciel replies.

I stand from my seat and so does Arthur. "Well then," Sebastian says and claps his hands together once more. "I'd like you to show me the bodies in the order that they were killed."

"We'll start from lord Siemens then," Arthur says with a voice full of determination. I think we are all ready to catch the killer.

"I'll come along too! ~" Charles pipes up with a hand raised. I scowl at him, and step forward with a smile, "I might as well also."

Sebastian nods at the both of us. Bard takes the lead and we follow him to the room Mr. Siemens rests. It isn't too far; the trek is short. Bard stops at one door instead of opening it when we arrive. Ciel points down the hallway which grabs Sebastian's attention. "Over here, the bodies of Siemens, Phelps, and Sebastian have been placed in order on this side of the hallway." Ciel informs everyone.

"That'll save some trouble." Sebastian comments with a smirk. After that, Bard decides to open the door for Mr. Siemen's room. Ciel goes inside first and Sebastian tags along. I step inside and immediately plug my nose. I rather not try to gag in front of everyone. It smells, how can no one notice that? Even Sebastian appears calm. Maybe he is used to it, but I don't know how. I notice Charles come by my side; his gaze hard as he stares down at Siemens.

Seriously, this guy really has some nerve. I doubt he will be caught, honestly. It's the queen's guard for Heaven's sake. I watch as Sebastian kneels next to the body, his face serious as ever even with the face mask in place. I briefly wonder again what Sebastian truly looks like. How demonic can a demon look like? I am inquisitive about him. He says he's grotesque, but for some reason, I feel he is overdramatic. Or perhaps, I am doubtful.

"Hmm," Sebastian hums in thought. He pulls back Siemens jacket, and I keep my eyes trained on Sebastian's hands. He has long nails, right? I glance down at my own and hold it in front of me. '_Their fingers felt like velvet, and their nails were a bit sharp if I had to say anything about it.' _I remember that particular moment from that old dream of mine. I flex my fingers in interest, still able to feel his hand against my own. I curl my fingers into a tight fist not long after, feeling more frustrated and lost. Just what exactly is Sebastian to me?

He was in my life before I even met him. Nothing in this damn world makes sense. Even if only it was a dream, I can still feel that it is Sebastian. I don't know any other person who could appear as so. Not that I really got to see much of him back then. A lot of black and overwhelming actions at that time. I didn't mean to zone out and I realize I have. I shake my head before anyone notices but I find Charles staring at me in the corner of my eye. I take a slight peek at him, and he continues to stare. I can't describe the emotion behind such a gaze, but it feels as if he is observing something.

I toss him a fake smile and walk forward, not wanting to linger in his presence much longer. "There is a faint smell of the sea..." Sebastian murmurs with his eyes closed. I tilt my head in question as I stare at Siemen's body. I've gotten used to the smell by now.

"The sea?" Arthur and I repeat at the same time.

"That's right, doctor and lady," Sebastian confirms. "Doctor, do you happen to have a handkerchief?"

"Ah, yes," Arthur replies and begins to rummage through his trouser pockets. He produces the item and hands it to Sebastian, "Here you are."

Sebastian takes it and immediately stuffs it down Mr. Siemen's agape mouth. I feel my face pale when he does. What the hell is he doing? Arthur yelps in surprise, not expecting that either. Sebastian hums in thought again while staring at Siemens before taking the piece of fabric out of his mouth. He sniffs at it attentively before standing back up. He gives it back to Arthur who jumps in shock.

"Thank you very much." Sebastian tells him. "Eh?!" Arthur shouts again. Sebastian turns around and heads toward the door to leave. "Well then, next was Mr. Phelps, right?" Sebastian asks all of us. Arthur and I exchange an uncertain look before following my brother and Sebastian to the next room. Once inside, we all gather around Mr. Phelps's body. I gaze at it in wonder, did he die by a snake? If so, why was there a snake to begin with?

"He was the only one killed by different means from the other two. I thought it likely from the wounds on his neck that poison might have been injected." Arthur speculates. Sebastian crouches and examines Mr. Phelps. He pushes the collar of Mr. Phelps shirt away from his neck and assesses the wound. I want a closer look at it too, to make sure I am right in my assumption. I squat next to Sebastian to inspect the wound with him. "At the time of the murder, the only exits and entrances were locked, making it a perfect locked room situation."

"I see," Sebastian says, his eyes narrowing on the wound. I reach out to get a closer look at it, however, Sebastian's hand encloses around my wrist before I could. My eyes blink rapidly as I did not expect him to do that. He tosses me a fake smile, "Lady Rina, please refrain from touching evidence." he instructs.

I stare at him incredulously, wondering what the hell that meant. "Okay..." I drawl out, not sure how to answer that. He lets go quickly and stands again. He turns to my brother, "Can you show me the room he died in?"

"Yes, I'll take you there." Ciel nods.

We exit the room and proceed to the stairs, back to the bedroom where Mr. Phelps was found. Arthur leads us there. I walk behind my brother and I turn my head around when I feel Sebastian disappear. Where did he go? I dismiss it, figuring something happened. "Mr. Jeremy is sharp-eyed, so if we show it to him, he might notice things we missed." Arthur comments randomly.

"He's quite an incredible sleuth." I contribute to the conversation. "_It almost makes me want to write a story about him." _I hint loudly.

Ciel turns his head to stare at me, appearing dumbfounded. I clear my throat, trying to ignore him. "Huh?" I hear Charles say behind me. "That old guy's not following you know."

We all stop mid-step and look for Sebastian. I peer over the railing and everyone follows in the example. "Jeremy?" Ciel calls out.

I notice Sebastian coming up the stairs not long after. He dabs a handkerchief to his neck, looking out of breath. "Coming, coming," he repeats and eventually catches up to us with a plastered grin on his face. "I'm sorry for being late. Let's go."

"This is why old guys are—Let's get it over with already." Charles complains.

"Must suck to be _old." _I chime in sarcastically. I watch as an irritated fake smile settles upon Sebastian's lips. I snicker inwardly and continue to move up the stairs as Arthur begins leading again. We come to the doors of where we found Mr. Phelps. I sweatdrop at the state they are in from Charles slicing them with his sword.

"Oh, look, it's where I almost got my head chopped off," I recall with a sour tone. Charles rolls his eyes next to me, "You're fine."

I feel a tick mark pulse against my temple suddenly. "Listen, you—" my voice rises but Sebastian interrupts me. "Alright, here we go."

He saunters through the door and heads toward my brother's bedroom. I follow inside reluctantly, muttering curses under my breath. Charles, Ciel, and Arthur trail in behind me. Sebastian whips out a magnifying glass and starts to inspect the bed where Mr. Phelps slept. He hovers the magnifying glass over the pillow and releases a loud hum as he examines it. "It seems there are several killers in this crime." Sebastian announces with a frown.

I'm not that surprised, I mean, it's kind of obvious. That or someone is being set up. It's possible there are both true as well. "So, there were multiple killers after all." Ciel murmurs.

"It will be simple to catch Siemens killer, but it will be quite troublesome to catch Phelps killer. In order to avoid any further victims, it'll be better if we make sure to catch this criminal soon." Sebastian offers while cupping his chin in deep thought. "No human will be able to get out in this storm anyway."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asks.

"In order to catch Phelps' killer, there are two requirements," Sebastian informs. "One is to wait for nightfall, the second is...your cooperation earl."

"My cooperation?" Ciel questions, I can tell he is a bit unsure about this. "Yes, yours," Sebastian confirms with a smirk. "I'll tell you everything when night has fallen."

"Well, next up is the butler, right?" Charles reminds us. "Let's go back."

We leave the bedroom and head back downstairs to where Sebastian lies in a separate room. I couldn't help but wonder how Sebastian plans to be Jeremy and the dead body at the same time. I wonder what they thought of to plan for this. Arthur brings us to Sebastian's door and Sebastian opens it. I stare inside with a small sigh. We gather around Sebastian's body and I pretend to look at it sadly. "Poor Sebastian..." I mutter with a deep frown. I'm really trying my hardest to not gag either. The smell of the body is just so strong to me. However, who the hell's body is it?

I notice Sebastian who stands across from me, gives me a weird look. But I dismiss it quickly, knowing I am not supposed to be affected by it. "I believe you told me that the butler was stabbed to death after being hit," Sebastian recalls and leans down to remove the sheet over the body. "Well then, excuse me..." he says and lifts the blanket all the way.

Ciel grabs my arm and covers his mouth, producing a gagging sound. I stare at him in surprise and I turn my head away from the body. "Earl!?" Arthur shouts in concern. "What's wrong?! Are you feeling—"

"Hm?" I hear Charles hum. Ciel leans his forehead against my arm, appearing worn out. "I'm sorry. After seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times..." Ciel apologizes. "...it's too much for me."

Arthur steps closer to us and I stare at him with wavering eyes. Got to make it look like I'm troubled too, right? "Are you guys alright? Why don't you take a break outside?"

"Thank you, Mr. Wordsmith." Ciel says. I glance at Charles briefly to find him giving us a deadpan look. "Whaat? Weren't you fine when you stripped the butler's corpse a while ago?" Charles questions, not believing our reactions.

I hear the sheet rustle and I ignore Charles' jab. The sheet is back over 'Sebastian's' body. "I see..." Sebastian mutters. "It seems the butler was actually killed very simply!"

Charles turns to look at Sebastian with a straight face, "What? You're done already?"

"Yes, I've seen enough."

Charles does not seem to care, acting very nonchalant. "It's almost dinner time, I'm hungry," he says with a puff sound. "What's on the menu?"

"Who knows? Shall I ask the servants?" Ciel tells him.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll be looking forward to it. I'm heading back." he replies and saunters toward the door.

We follow along, ready to exit the bedroom. I want to get out of there because the smell is so strong. It hurts my head a bit. "Well, why don't we head back too?" Sebastian offers. "I have some preparations to look over for tonight so please go ahead."

"Yes." Ciel nods.

We split off separately, and I give Sebastian a suspicious glance which he notices. He simply smirked at me before he disappeared around a corner. I follow Ciel and Arthur back to the drawing-room. Sebastian is acting too perfect, it's almost alarming. Everything is clearly a setup. Of course, no one knows that because the murders are quite distracting. But really it is quite simple because how on Earth do you know when you will die? That is the real question, and it stands very well out on its own. The fact the guests are not more suspicious proves how low their intellect is. Or rather, their critical thinking skills are not on par with my brother's or myself.

When we get back to the drawing-room, there is not much to do besides sit and wait for dinner. So, that's what I did with the rest of the people in this room.

0o0o0o0o

The skies have turned darker, and the rain has hardly stopped. Seriously, this is one hell of a storm. I don't think I've seen rain last this long. The dinner that had been served consisted of Hamburg steak, which was a bit odd at first, but ultimately not too bad. However, I only nibbled on it. My appetite is almost nonexistent. I hear a plate clang and I find Charles stacking another plate on his second tower of them. I gawk at him, wondering if this man is a beast. How much does he spend on food alone?!

"I'll full. ~ It was delicious." he hums with a satisfied smile. "Today's Hamburg steak meat wasn't greasy at all; I could've gone on eating forever. As to be expected, the meat used by the Phantomhive's is something else." Charles praises.

"Thank you." Ciel says.

"Well then, now that we're all full, why don't you finally let us in on the truth of these incidents?" Lau asks Sebastian while dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Well let's not be hasty now," Sebastian says and dabs his mouth as well. I briefly wonder how he was able to eat such food. I know he finds it absolutely disgusting. "There are still some things I want to prepare before that. Will you lend me your assistance, earl?"

"...yes, what is it?" Ciel asks wearingly. I take a sip of out of my water as I listen, slightly intrigued. Hearing Sebastian says he needs my brother's help is something remarkable. "Well then, earl," he says and pauses briefly, letting the tension build-up. "...take off your clothes," he instructs seriously.

I choke on my water mid-way and start coughing harshly. "WHAT?!" Ciel shouts, his face blooming red. I continue to cough, and Arthur taps my back. I wipe the corner my mouth with the back of my hand. What kind of perverted demon is this?! Sebastian smirks at me as if something were funny. Oh my, what are we about to do?

0o0o0o0o

I crouch in the corner of Ciel's bedroom. The area is completely dark beside the occasional lightning flash through the curtains. Sebastian is to my left and Arthur is to my right. Charles sits poised by Arthur with his sword out. Ran Mao lies in my brother's bed, wearing his jacket. I don't understand who we are trying to catch, but surely the murderer won't be tempted by a skimpily dressed woman. We all sit patiently, and I can feel my knees going numb from sitting still.

Sebastian said not to speak or move. I rather take his advice on this matter when it comes to a killer in the midst. Suddenly, I hear something hiss lowly near the bedroom door. I feel my face pale, knowing my guess was right. There is a snake in the manor! I don't really have a problem with them. But I don't like the idea of being bitten. I can hear it slither past the door and it starts to get closer somehow. I glance around the room, trying to find it. Eventually, I see something come out of the vent on the floor. It slithers rather slowly toward Ciel's bed. It's hissing becomes louder as it slides up the covers.

I feel the itch to move, to do something before it strikes. "Now! Step aside!" Sebastian shouts. Ran Mao springs up from the bed, kicking the sheets away. She tosses the sheets onto the ground beside her. Charles rushes forward, his sword drawn and ready to kill. He jumps in the air, heading for the sheets. However, metal clang sounds throughout the bedroom. I notice Sebastian somehow deflected the attack with his own defensive one with a poker. He uses another poker in his other hand to detain the assailant in the sheets.

"Wha—" Charles says in surprise. Sebastian gives him a side glare, but it is not intense in the least. "It's an important witness. We'd be in trouble if you killed them!" Sebastian reprimands.

Arthur lights a candle and is it then that I remember not everyone can see in the dark. I'm kind of used to it now, no matter how weird it is. Arthur shines the light on the sheets, and he gasps at what we all see. "Th-This is the killer?!" he cries.

I cross my arms, smirking at my deducing skills. "I knew it! Way to go me!" I say with a grin. Arthur swivels his head toward me, disbelief clouding his eyes. "You knew?!"

I nod and peer at the snake. I wonder what kind of poisonous family it belongs to. "I had a hunch." I correct. I head toward the bedroom door and open it. Tanaka waits outside it, and he looks at me. I smile, "We got it. Please go inform the others we'll be on our way." I tell him.

He nods, a smile creeping up on his lips too. He places his hand on his chest and bows his head, "Yes, lady Rina."

I watch as he leaves to do as I said. I turn back toward everyone but jump when Sebastian holds the snake in his hands. "Eek!" I cry. "Why are you holding it?!"

Sebastian gives me a fake smile and ties it into a knot next, but it's not a tight one. "It is evidence." he says.

"What if you get a bit?" I ask, staring it wearingly. He chuckles lightly, "Do not worry, I have it detained."

I sweatdrop and take a step into the hallway. "Well, keep it that way." I reply.

I travel back to the drawing-room and everyone else follows me back. When I arrive at the said room, I knock on the door. Arthur decides he does not want to wait any longer and swings the door open not long after. "We brought the killer along," Charles mentions with a serious look.

Irene flinches back in fear, releasing a scared sound. Sebasti"A...A snake!?" Ciel shouts in walks forward with a smile, holding the snake out for everyone to see. "'This' is the killer." he reveals.

I hum in thought; my brother seems genuinely surprised. So, he didn't know there was a snake wandering about. How lovely, good to know it could have struck me as well. Arthur scratches his neck, appearing very stressed, "I know it's hard to believe but it really came for the young lady wearing the earl's clothes."

Sebastian nods and peers down at the snake wriggling around in his hands. "To compensate for their lack of sight, snakes have a highly developed sense of smell and hearing." Sebastian informs. "That is why they are able to find their prey in the dark through sound vibrations and smell. In other words, the snake most likely trained by being fed right after it was exposed to the earl's scent. If one uses a snake, it doesn't matter if they have a key or an alibi."

Sebastian sticks out his pointer finger and directs it at the snake's scales. "This is a 'Black Mamba' they inhabit South Africa and possess a strong neurotoxin." he continues to explain. "The victim will inevitably die within one hour of being bitten. Finally, it possesses special characteristics such as the world's fastest movement and excellence climbing trees. It's the perfect snake to use for murder."

With this new information, I take a couple of steps back from Sebastian. Uh, I take back what I said about snakes, I meant the non-poisonous/famous ones. Sebastian watches me with an amused look, "...but, a snake is still a snake. It didn't know whether the person bit was the earl or not." he finishes. If I think it about, Sebastian should work for Wild Geography or something. Clearly, he knows almost everything. I wouldn't put it past him to know everything about Earth. I wonder if he knows more about Earth currently than the people of this time period.

Arthur's voice brings me out of my thoughts. He had his notebook and pen in his hand, writing down something quickly. "I see...for the criminal it was an unexpected development that the earl was sleeping elsewhere." he thinks out loud.

"And the one who slept my bed that night was Patrick Phelps!" Ciel adds on.

"I figured it would show up again when it got hungry, so we stood guard and it appeared as expected. We were lucky to have this young lady that could wear the earl's clothes and take his place." Sebastian refers to Ran Mao with a smirk. "In an emergency situation, the earl wouldn't have been able to avoid the attack, right?"

"If the earl died, we'd be in trouble, right, Ran Mao?" Lau asks with a smile. Ran Mao abruptly hugs Ciel from behind. "Glad you're safe." she tells Ciel.

"Aww.~" I gush and skip to Ciel. He struggles in her grasp, obviously not wanting the hug. "Wha! Wa—" Ciel sputters as his face flames red. "At least put something on!" he cries in embarrassment.

I giggle at his torture and rush forward; I pick him up and hug him tightly. He gasps and I twirl us around a few times. "You're such an adorable pain my ass. ~" I coo at him. I let him down and he stands there with a pissed off glare directed at me. "Don't just pick me up without my permission!" he shouts at me.

I stick my tongue out at him, "I can do what I want, lil' bro. Plus, you didn't struggl—"

He sneers at me which makes me stop talking. I can't take him seriously with such a red face. He clears his throat and turns away from me, trying to calm down. "In any case! I was made to wear the butlers coat to hide my body odor?" Ciel asks Sebastian.

The smirk on Sebastian's lips spreads a little more at the question, "Isn't it great how it hid your entire body?

"The dress is cute, Ciel," I comment with a snicker. "You look like a frumpy runway model—"

"Shut it! You two really don't know when to stop talking, do you!?" he scowls with a tick mark.

I point to my mouth obliviously, "Well, mouths are meant to move, right?"

His tick mark gets bigger and he glowers at me. I can feel the irritation and anger rolling off him in waves. I laugh awkwardly, realizing I should probably stop teasing him; no matter how fun that is. Arthur clears his throat next with a sweat drop directed at us, "Back to what we were discussing, I used to be a doctor on a boat that sailed the African sea course as a part-time job. The luggage was checked quite strictly. However, it is illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships."

"Which means it was smuggled." Lau dumbs it down while holding his chin in thought. "Bribing a privately managed freight ship is probably the easiest."

I glance at Mr. Woodley suspiciously, knowing something was up with him. "So, what we are saying is that someone who has connections with African products could have brought the snake, correct?" I ask the question for everyone.

We slowly all turn our heads to Mr. Woodley's direction. He stares at us for a moment before throwing his hands up defensively. "N-No, it wasn't me!" he responds quickly. "T-Trading is Kun Lun's thing, isn't it!"

I hold myself back from laughing. It's funny to watch this pig finally squeal. I pause for a second, realizing I sound like my brother. Well...that's not particularly bad. I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts, focusing back on reality. "Aww...too bad." Lau shrugs. "We don't do business dealings with African companies." he smiles.

"Well, it really is a bit much to be deciding the killer based on the snake being from Africa alone." Charles points out calmly.

"T-That's right! And what about when Siemens was killed?! I have an alibi!" Mr. Woodley counteracts. The man did have a point. But is it really that worth—

"That alibi might not be worth all that much." Sebastian states abruptly with another smirk. I stare at him in shock, not expecting him to continue my line of thought.

"What?" Mr. Woodley mutters.

"What do you mean?" Grimsby asks with wide eyes. Sebastian's smirk grows, his eyes gaining predatory glaze. "What if the corpse the butler and others found _wasn't _a corpse?" he suggests.

I feel my eyes widen at the implication. I did not think of that at all. The idea is absurd itself. "What?!" almost everyone shouts at thought of it being possible. My breath is stolen from my lungs, the possibility of it happening to be astounding to me. The fact Sebastian can deduce such a thing; he is more incredible than I thought.

I watch as Arthur goes from dumbfounded to doubtful in a matter of seconds. "But he didn't have a pulse and there was blood on his chest." he argues.

"Did you thoroughly inspect the wound?" Sebastian tosses back in challenge.

Arthur glances down at the floor in thought, "That's...it was quite dark, so I wasn't able to..."

"Does everyone know of the potion Juliet drank in 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Sebastian adds in out of nowhere. I tilt my head in thought, wondering what he means by this.

"You mean to go into the state of apparent death but come back to life?" Irene guesses. I feel a light has been turned on in my head. I can feel a new type of awe befall on me. Does that really exist? Holy shit.

"You mean..." I utter breathlessly.

"That's right! It actually exists." Sebastian boasts. "A poison that would induce this state!"

Mr. Woodley gawks, not believing what he is hearing I assume. "Wha—!" he voices.

"There is a substance called Tetrodotoxin that was recently discovered and is being studied." Sebastian interrupts him. "It seems that if you refine it in a certain way you will be able to achieve a state of apparent death much like Juliet's."

"Woah," I mutter in disbelief, "amazing."

Sebastian smirks at me briefly before Arthur catches his attention again when he takes a step forward. "Tetrodotoxin is the poison pufferfish and octopuses carry, isn't it?" he asks Sebastian. "As expected, you have the latest information, doctor." Sebastian compliments. "When I investigated lord Siemen's body, I noticed a faint scent of the sea. Perhaps, that was the scent of the poison made using pufferfish."

"But that doesn't make any sense." I think out loud and everyone looks at me. "I mean, why would he have been stabbed then?" I ask, my curiosity going over the brim of normal.

Sebastian gives me a knowing look as if he is proud of me for once. I smile internally at the thought even if it is false. "It was a setup?" Ciel questions.

"Indeed. He himself drank the poison, got rid of the bottle and pretended to be dead. Then it wouldn't matter what room he was in." Sebastian affirms. "He probably figured out that people without specific medical knowledge wouldn't examine the wound closely, hence it would work as a temporary deception at least."

Arthur sighs, seeming defeated, "I should have looked at it more carefully..."

"But when I checked the body just now, he was certainly stabbed to death."

"What?" Arthur says.

"So, what was supposed to be a fake turned out to be a real murder?" Lau asks.

"If we look at the situation, the killer might have wanted to lure the earl into a trap." Arthur suggests. I frown at the thought. I'm not sure if that is the reason. But it is possible as well. I was thinking more of the murderer, in this case, Charles was trying to silence the other from speaking about their alliance in this.

"Me?" Ciel asks. "It's impossible to know whether lord Siemens was an accomplice though. Because he seemed quite out of bounds once he had some alcohol in him. The killer might have invited him to 'give everyone a good scare' or something. But the lord and I had never met before. There is no reason for him to want to lure me into a trap. We can just look at him as being used and then silenced by being killed."

I nod, "I agree with what my brother says."

I hear Arthur sigh heavily, "How sad..." he murmurs. "There would be plenty of chances to talk to him during the buffet party." Sebastian offers.

"If so, anyone could have egged him on! I don't have that kind of alibi!" Mr. Woodley shouts suddenly in anger.

"We could inquire as to what everyone talked about with lord Siemens but..." Sebastian trails off, holding his chin in thought with a distant gaze. He shrugs with a side smirk abruptly, "Let's not. Humans are lying creatures."

I narrow my eyes at Sebastian but feign sadness quickly. I forgot I was supposed to act for a few minutes there. Not sure if he even notices, but it's good to be cautious. Because that line he said, is something very Sebastian-like. I glance at Charles, knowing a very well about how much of a liar he is. It's practically written all over his stupid face. "That's right, in fact, you could be lying as well." Charles states nonchalantly. "If he drank the poison, where did the bottle go?"

"That's easy. He got rid of it in a place no one could examine right away. In the fire for example." Ciel points out. "That's right. There was a ridiculous amount of wood in the fire back then." Bard chimes in.

I watch as Arthur flips through some of the pages in his notebook. He stops at one and scans it. "We definitely wouldn't find it there," Arthur notes. "And if he collected it once the afterglow had died out..." he trails off in thought.

"However," Ciel begins and stares across the room, lost in his mind somewhere. "that wasn't possible. Because of Sebastian."

Arthur gasps loudly and I blink in wonder. This is all adding up piece by piece. "That's right! Before he could destroy the evidence, the butler had already come to collect the ashes!" Arthur recalls.

"Tha-That's nonsense!" Mr. Woodley declares. "If he had found the proof of a set-up, his precious alibi would go up in smoke. He acted quickly and immediately killed Sebastian. Next, he recovered the evidence and returned to his room..." Arthur summarizes what he thinks is true.

"Th-Then the one who has it is the killer! I don't have any such thing! You searched us, right?!" Mr. Woodley denies and asks without a breath to spare.

"That's right," Ciel confirms with a sinister smirk. "Outside the hearth that is." he states afterward. I cross my arms, wondering what is running across his mind right now. He's framing Mr. Woodley for some reason. What did the man do to him? I wonder. A pause fills the air, all of us waiting for the man to expose himself. Poor guy, he shouldn't have messed with my brother. "Isn't this the perfect hiding place? It's not like we would come to search the room again. If you recovered and destroyed it after we were done searching, it'd be perfect." Ciel accuses him.

"Th-That's...a false accusation!" Mr. Woodley protests as a fearful look dawns across his face. "There's nothing like that here!"

"Then show us!" Grimsby shouts suddenly, appearing fed up. He marches over to the fireplace and grabs the poker. He begins to search through it, the smoke enters the room making everyone cough. "Let's see if it's here or not!"

When the smoke clears out more, Grimsby gasps while looking into the fireplace. "Glass shards!" he cries. "Wha?!" Mr. Woodley shouts, frozen in shock. I wave a hand in front of my face; the fog is making my eyes sting. I notice Sebastian walk to the fireplace and so does Arthur.

"But it's not like we can tell what it was like this..." Arthur says, coughing some more afterward. Sebastian bends down next to the fireplace and reaches forward, "It'll be fine if we pick it back up and put it back together."

"What?!" Arthur booms. "That's impossible! It's been reduced to bits!"

I watch as Sebastian's arms move, all I can see is his back from this angle. "Nonsense," Sebastian says. "It's like a puzzle without the picture." he refers as he continues piecing it back together. Leave it to Sebastian to work his demon advanced abilities. I don't think personally it would be so easy to piece broken glass back together in the form of a bottle. Sebastian hums before stopping his movements, "It's done." he announces.

Arthur looks over his shoulder, very impressed by looks of it, "W-Wow..." he utters. "Looks like an ampule for medicine." Sebastian observes. "T-To find this here means..." Arthur trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence. We all know what is to come now.

Grimsby points a finger at Mr. Woodley directly after, "You're the killer after all! You murderer!"

Mr. Woodley raises his arms in defense, the sweat on his brow becoming more prominent. "I-I have no idea what this is!" he rebukes.

"To want to trap a child...why on Earth would you do that?" Arthur mutters in disappointment.

I must refrain myself from snorting at his downtrodden question. There are too many people who wish to end the Phantomhive's. Including the ones who ruined the family. Just thinking about it pisses me off and fills me with bad memories.

"I—!" Mr. Woodley begins but someone else raises their voice above his. "Diamonds." Ciel states randomly.

"H-Huh?" Arthur says in confusion. Ciel frowns and stares at Mr. Woodley, "There was a top-secret plan for a major company in the diamond industry. Rose and my own company that possesses the world's leading technology to cooperate and take off in the jewelry industry. But a few days ago, the autocratic president, Mr. Rose, was murdered and the plan was out. However, if the plan was put into motion again. The Woodley company, that boasts of having the latest technology, would certainly receive some damage." Ciel explains. "That's why you thought you'd kill me now, right? It was a careless thought anyway."

I glare at Mr. Woodley; not sure how true this is. But I honestly wouldn't put it past the man. I never liked him anyway, so I feel no pity for what he is about to endure. It didn't take him long to point an accusatory finger at my brother, "I didn't do it, please believe me!" Mr. Woodley shouts with a quaking voice. "I'm being set up here! By this kid, the queen's watch—"

I was too busy listening to him whine to notice Charles move so damn fast. He ended up behind Mr. Woodley with his sword right against his neck. "Shut up," Charles mutters darkly, his face is quite scary. It makes me want to hide behind Sebastian, but I know I can't. "I don't need your explanation. I'll listen to your stories in jail."

"I-I didn't," Mr. Woodley denies once more. Charles presses the sword even deeper into his neck. Blood trickles down from the sword, it wasn't a lot. "I didn't do it!" he cries again.

"If you don't want to be killed, I suggest you keep quiet." Charles threatens him. "I'm really in a bad mood right now."

"Earl Grey," Ciel calls out and Charles looks over at him, his eyes wide. "I have quite a fitting item here. How about we use it?"

I don't know where Ciel grabbed the chains from but decide to ignore it for now. I notice the passing look between Charles and my brother. Ciel gives him the chains with a heavy gaze which Charles meets head-on. Charles grabs them and turns back around to chain Mr. Woodley up. He leads Mr. Woodley out of the room, walking behind him and leaving us to linger. "Let's leave the rest to the police." Arthur says.

"Agreed." I nod.

"We solved the case with this too," Ciel adds on. "I'm so relieved." I hear Irene comment and Grimsby agrees with her also.

"Come to think of it, what was that dark red liquid then?" Finnian asks out of nowhere. "F-Finny, there's no need for that anymore!" Mey-Rin exclaims, becoming nervous.

Sebastian hits his fist into the palm of his hand, "Ah that's right, I haven't discussed that yet."

"Dark red liquid?" Ciel and I question in sync.

"The maid seemed to have found a dark red liquid in Ms. Irene's room. She wondered if the always young and beautiful looking Ms. Irene was a vampire." Sebastian explains.

I let out a soft 'pft', "Seriously, Mey-Rin a vampire?"

She sweat drops, appearing embarrassed. "Please don't tease me, lady Rina!"

Our small powwow is finished before it can go anywhere by a triggered Grimsby. "What's up with that?! Are you questioning Irene?!" he shouts at Sebastian.

"Grimsby, please wait..." Irene attempts to calm him down. Sebastian smirks and pulls out a leaf, "I dare say the contents of the bottle were this, right?"

I tilt my head curiously, wondering where he got that from exactly. "A leaf?" I hear Mey-Rin's question. "Ah, that's a red Perilla!" Finnian names it.

"The red Perilla has an anti-aging effect. The extract that is taken from its boiled down leaves is the origin of your beauty...is it not?" Sebastian asks.

"T-That's right. I'm sorry, I never thought it'd turn into something like this." she apologizes with a small blush. "I take it because I want to remain young forever with him." she laughs and hugs Grimsby's arm.

I blush at the scene, feeling a little envious of such thoughts. Must be nice to fawn over the one you like and make such comments. Sebastian smiles and holds up the bottle containing the Perilla extract, "This can also restore fatigue. I tried to make some. So, upon that notion, why don't we celebrate the solving of the crime with a toast of this?" he offers.

He starts to pour out individual glasses for everyone. I take one and taste it. It's not bad, very...leafy. Soon enough though, I did feel energized. I smile at the effect; this is nothing compared to a Red Bull my mom would scold me for drinking. Ah, what an age that was, I remanence as I take another sip. Ciel hits his glass with a silver spoon, a small smile stretched upon his lips. "To celebrate solving the crime...a toast!" he shouts and raises his glass. We all cheer and raise our own, happy that this case is over and done with.

0o0o0o0o

It was late into the night, the rain continued to pour heavily. Who knew rain could last so long? It's like we're living in the damn Amazon or something of the sort. This rain happened to make me sleepy but that did not stop my attempt at raiding the kitchen for a midnight snack. The candle is lit behind me on the island as I rummage around the cabinets. The shortage of food surprises me more than anything. Did we really eat that much? We're a bunch of fatasses it seems.

So far, I have no found anything good. Just a bunch of stuff for ingredients. I come to the last top cabinet, all the way at the top. I climb onto the counter and reach upward. I pull it open and it seems God decides to bless me with good luck for once in this cruel world. I find a whole cake sitting a glass table, covered by a matching glass cover. I feel tears well in my eyes at the sight and reach for it. I carefully take it down and set it beside me. I hop off the counter and grab it again. I snatch a china plate and fork before carrying all of this to the dining room.

No one is inside and there are candles still lit inside. Lucky me, I won't be blind and carrying this damn thing. I set the cake back down and pull at chair out for myself. Sitting down in it, I scoot in and place my silverware and plate down in front of me. I lick my lips at the sight of Sebastian's chocolate cake. I did not know he would have time to make this for cooperating earlier. I could not be more grateful. Sebastian still hasn't revealed himself yet. That's okay though, it means the longer I don't have to see his attractive face and daydream about him.

I take the cover off the cake and I smell my favorite scent in the world: chocolate. My mouth waters as I take a piece of the cake as it is pre-sliced. I set it in on my plate and stare at it. I'm a bit touched he did make this. I thought he wasn't being serious at the time. I dip my fork into it and eat a piece. I moan loudly at the flavor; it tastes more amazing than usual. Maybe it's because I didn't eat much of the dinner we had earlier. I'm quite hungry.

"Is it good?" I hear someone say. I jump in my seat but leave the fork in my hand and mouth. I whip my head toward the voice and find Sebastian still disguised as Jeremy in the threshold of the dining-room door. I slide the fork slowly out my mouth, "If you're asking for a piece, the answer will be no. Just sayin'." I tell him, pretending to think he is Jeremy.

He strolls forward until he sits down next to me. "Why not? I do not think you can eat that whole cake to yourself." he mentions and points at it.

I grab the cake stand and bring it closer to me. I'm not letting him take it away, I don't care if he made it in the first place. I lightly glare at him and stab my cake with my fork. "I can try," I mutter before eating another piece. I feel another grin blossom across my lips, but I suppress another moan from resurfacing. "Who made it? The chef?" he asks innocently.

I almost choke on the piece that slides down my throat. Somehow, I manage to swallow it without difficulty. I turn towards him with a saddened look, "No...the butler did." I mutter. I look back at my cake and begin to move around the crumbs on my plate.

"Ah, I see. I noticed how much everyone seemed to _care _about him."

I smile sadly, ready to steal the show. Wonder how he will feel about this. No, actually, I wonder how he will react. Let's see how real my acting gets. Even though the things I'm about to say are the utter truth. I sigh heavily, and lay my fork down on the table, "Caring is nice, no?" I question rhetorically, staring at the wall across the room.

He hums, "For some people, yes."

"I think I cared too much." I mutter, feeling tears spring up in my eyes. How I wish these were fake. He shifts next to me, but I don't dare look in his direction. I don't have the guts to. "Why do you say that?" he asks.

I swallow thickly and grab the tablecloth tightly. "There are some things you can't control. So, you should accept them, right?"

"That is responsible, I would say. A mature way to look at it."

I bow my head; my hair falls around my face like a curtain. I fist the tablecloth even tighter; I can feel my body tremble. It must be now or never. I need to do it now so I can pull it off later. "So—" I start off but my voice cracks. "So, I should accept my feelings even though they are something that should be forbidden, correct?" I ask.

All I hear is silence on his part until suddenly I feel his hand on my shoulder. He pulls it back, trying to get me to turn. I do as he wants, already feeling too vulnerable for the fact I'm about to do this. How many times have I envisioned this? Too many to count. I dare meet his eyes which shine something akin to concern, I think. My heart speeds up and I can hear it in my ears. It's so damn loud; way louder than my thoughts are right now.

"What is troubling you?" he asks in a low voice. It sounds so warm though. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. His eyes watch it until it drips off my chin.

"I-I," I start and suck in a stuttering breath, "I loved him a lot!"

I look away from him and I feel more tears slide down my cheeks. I hiccup and then do I place the palm of my hand over my mouth. I can't believe I finally said it. I feel so...relieved but also so very sad. My neck makes my whole body warm; it feels like a hot flash almost. My heart stutters in rhythm many times. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down all my nerves. I smile finally, lowering my hand after a few minutes. I look up at him again and find him staring at me with wide eyes. I feel my own eyes do so, but I need to play this off.

"Mr. Jeremy?" I call out innocently. He blinks suddenly until a large smirk spreads across his lips. "I see, so then, what will you do about it?" he asks.

I rub at my eyes, clearing away my tears. He sounds a lot like Sebastian now and not his cover-up named Jeremy. His eyes remind me of a cat playing with a mouse. "U-Um," I fumble for a solution. "Keep doing what I do now?"

"Which is?"

I glance away with a truly depressing look; I find my eyes land on the cake. "Well, since he's dead now, I guess I got no choice but to mourn him to the day I die or when my feelings die out."


End file.
